Destined for Me
by cindygirl
Summary: COMPLETED Sesshomaru was Lord of the Western Lands. He had been ruling for 224 years. But a law states that he must find a mate before he reaches 225 of being lord to the land. An old medalleon given to him by his fathers best friend will help him seek h
1. Chapter 1

To all the people who have left me such wonderful reviews and have personally emailed me telling me not to quit, I thank you. It took a long time for me to get my head back together so I can write again. I do hope that you enjoy this story. Several people have challenged me to do a Sess/Kag fanfic and so I took the challenge.

HopelesslyEscoflowne thank you for your review. I was so deeply touched by it that I have decided to post this one story to see how it goes. I hope to hear from all of you on wheither you like this story or not.

To my friend Jinx your always in my heart girl. This story is for you. I hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and company, only wish I did. Sigh!

Chapter 1

He stood on a cliff overlooking the land down below. He saw the river running through the valley as it snaked its way around the land, feeding it with some much needed moisture. The land flourished under his rule, it sported different shades of greens showing off the richness of the land.

He was tall of slender build. He was handsome for a demon of his stature and position. His markings included two purple stripes on each side of his cheeks, wrist, hips, and ankles. They were smooth and very well defined. He had a dark blue crescent moon on his forehead showing the prominence of his bloodline.

His face remained expressionless, his eyes void of any emotions. He presented himself with a cold and uncaring heart, as he would destroy anyone that got in his way. He wore a silken hakama and haori of white. He had just a bit of red on his haori as there were three red hexagon that were located just below his collar bone and inside each one there was a white flower.

He wore his father's ancient armor. It was black as it covered his chest and vital organs. The front and back armor plates where held together by a golden/blue sash that he had wrapped around his waist several times.

His tail was long and fluffy. It rested on his right shoulder along with his white pelt. The pelt served as a cover for his tail since it blended well with it.

He became Lord of the Western Lands when his father pasted away 224 years ago. He was considered one of the youngest demons to ever take over their fathers land. He was ready to be this Lord but he was still untrained in this area. He had to lay his trust in his father's oldest and dearest friend, Lord Tususki from the Northern Lands.

Over the centuries he had not steered him wrong. He was almost like a father figure to him and he took his words very seriously. He would always advice him on which direction he needed to take his kingdom but at the same time he let him make his own decisions, on what he wanted to do.

He was currently deep in thought as he watched the birds flying down into the valley. The wind was gently blowing as it was moving his hair around with it. His fluffy white pelt was flowing behind him as he stood on the cliff admiring the view.

He turned as he headed back to his kingdom, his time for self-mediation long gone as he had to get back to his own duties. He was holding court this day for the most prominent demon Lords in the area and surrounding kingdoms. It was their once a year meeting that they held and it was his turn to host it.

He had to drive his servants hard to make sure all the preparations were made on time. He wanted every thing to be perfect for this meeting. He sometimes wished he had a mate that way she could take care of all the details of what the menu had to include.

He gave a small growl deep in his throat. He didn't have time for a mate. He was way too busy with his kingdom to even start looking for a mate. He knew that someday he had to find one. He would need an heir for the Western Lands. He would need to make sure that his father's lands were well taken care of if something were to happen to him.

He shuttered at the thought of leaving everything to that dumb witted half-breed. He had no common sense and his only interest was in a dead clay pot that roamed the land. She should have never been brought back from the dead. He had gotten word on how she was resurrected and he shuttered at the thought. His brother definitely had weird taste in the female company he keeps.

Finally after a day of arguments and settlements that would keep all of the Lords in line and keep the peace in the region, he was free to tend to his other duties. He left his guest to do whatever. The courts concubines will entertain all those who needed entertainment for the night.

He walked into his office and saw the amount of paperwork that was waiting for him, his duties never ceasing for even a moment. He was currently sifting through the mounds of paperwork looking for the most important things that needed his immediate attention, when he heard a knock on his door.

A low growl escaped his lips in frustration. He hated being disturbed for any reason. He calmed down as he yelled, "Enter!"

The door opened to reveal an elder Inu Youkai. He was tall and very well defined. His hair was as silver as his but his markings were different. His stripes were magenta in color. His eyes were the deepest of blue. He looked to be in his mid 50's but in reality he was over 1000 years old.

He walked into his office as he rose from his desk to greet him. Very few people got his respect, he was his father's closets friend and his most trusted advisor. They greeted each other as he motioned for him to sit in the chair in front of his desk. They both sat down as they eyed each other.

Sesshomaru could tell that something was wrong as he waited for Tususki to speak to him. When he didn't start talking he broke the silence by asking, "To what do I owe the honor of this visit, Tususki? Is there anything I can help you with?"

Tususki looked up into the golden eyes of his friend's eldest son. He knew him to be very strong and wise. He has proven himself to be a great Lord to the Western Lands and was keeping his lands safe from this half-breed that seemed to be terrorizing the area.

Tususki sighed as he said, "I have come to you today to remind you that under the current laws, that were enacted when the four Lords came together to protect their lands from invaders, that you have an obligation to sire an heir for the Western Lands, or at least have a mate that will bring about such an heir. I know that you have been busy fighting against this hanyou that seems to be wreaking havoc through this area like the rest of us, but you must understand that unless you take a mate and soon the other Lords will take matters into their own hands."

Sesshomaru was taken by surprise by this bold statement. He knew of his obligations to the rest of the Lords of the lands. He would take a mate but he didn't have the time to look for one. "I understand my responsibilities to the governing Lords, and once this threat is done then I will find a mate. I have not had the time to look for one and I don't see the need for one at the moment."

Tususki looked at the young Taiyoukai in front of him. He was young compared to him, he was strong and very well polished. He was every bit his father's son as he said, "I understand that Sesshomaru, but the other Lords will enforce this law.

If you do not chose a mate then they will either chose one for you or will oust you from your current position. I would rather that my friends land stay with his bloodline, than have someone else put in this position that could threaten the peace that is currently over the lands."

Sesshomaru couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had to deal with so much and now he had to deal with finding a mate that would meet the approval of all the Lords of the land. He was deep in thought when Tususki continued with his train of thought.

"The mate that you chose must produce a powerful heir for this region. Remember that she would have to be approved by the governing Lords before you mate with her. She must prove her worth to be your mate." Said Tususki with a note of sadness in his voice.

"Why would I have to have their approval to mate with a female? I have my own requirements that are a lot stricter than theirs. I can find a female worthy of being lady to this land without the rest of the Lords interfering with my decision." Said Sesshomaru with an edge to his voice. He was pissed that some arrogant youkai would tell him what to do.

Tususki chuckled as he said, "Yes, I know that you can chose the right mate, but some of these pompous old fools want a strong blood line. They want to make sure that if you produce a strong heir that they have a matching male or female for an alliance, making their position even more powerful."

Sesshomaru understood his words. 'So these pathetic demons want a union with my kingdom. They think that I would chose some dim witted demoness to be my mate therefore making their area that much more powerful, or that I would allow a pup of mine to mate with one of theirs. It had been that way when my father had mated with my mother.

She was the daughter to the Lord of this region when my father proved himself to be stronger than any other demon in the area for her hand in marriage. Her father ensured that the lands were very well protected by the strongest demon creating a stronger blood line.'

"Rest assured that I would do what is right for the Western Lands. I will chose a strong mate that will produce a strong heir, but I will make that decision and not those demon Lords that wish to control this Sesshomaru." Said Sesshomaru as he eyed his father's friend sitting in front of him.

Tususki understood what he was saying as he said, "I understand my friend and I have something that might help you in your task. Your father gave it to me for safe keeping until the time that you needed it to find a mate." He reached into his haori and pulled out an old medallion as he handed it to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked at the medallion, it was very old and held great powers. The medallion had a picture of a giant dog on one side. It looked like him when he transforms into his true form, when he turned it over on the other side there was a crescent moon. He could feel the power that radiated from it. It seemed to pulse in his hand as he held it. He looked up from his inspection of the medallion as he eyed the old Taiyoukai waiting for an explanation.

"This medallion will enable you to find the strongest female that is destined for you and would produce a strong heir for the Western Lands. It will start to glow and pulse when you have found her. Listen to it and you will find your mate. Your father used it when he had mated with your mother all those centuries ago. All you have to do is carry it with you and when you see a female it will react when it finds your mate." Tususki looked at Sesshomaru, he saw the look of doubt in his eyes as he looked at the medallion.

Sesshomaru did have his doubts that this medallion would work to find him a mate, but since he didn't have the time to look for one it wouldn't hurt to carry it to see what it thought would be a perfect match for him. He looked up from the medallion as he looked at Tususki and said, "Very well, I will carry it with me, but the final decision will be mine on who I chose to be my mate."

Tususki bowed his head to Sesshomaru as he stood to leave, but before he left his office he said, "Sesshomaru, don't take too long in finding a mate. You only have one year to find one or else the governing Lords will do it for you."

"Why one year? Why do I have to find a mate so quick?" asked Sesshomaru with an edge to his voice. He hated being pushed into something that he really didn't want to do right now.

"Because the law clearly states that you must be mated by the end of 225 years of ruling the land. It will prevent the lands from ending up without an heir and the rest of them fighting over who will take over once the current ruler is gone." Said Tususki. He knew that Sesshomaru knew nothing of this law and he had already been Lord for 224 years. Unless he found a mate within the next year he would lose everything.

Tususki turned and left Sesshomaru to his thoughts. The young pup had a lot to think about. He was very sure that he would look up this law and see if he could get out of it, but he knew better. The law was iron clad and he had no choice, he hated to remind him of this but he had to make sure that the Western Lands remained in his bloodline. He owed it to his dead friend.

Sesshomaru looked on as he saw Tususki leave his office. He had told him some very disturbing things and he had to go and find this law to read what it actually said. He sat back down and finished going through all the paperwork on his desk as he got rid of the most important things that needed his attention.

Once this was done he headed out of his office and headed for the library. He looked on the shelves of his vast collection of books as he looked for this law that Tususki had told him about. When he found the appropriate book he pulled it from the shelf and started to read what this law said.

Once he finished reading what the law had to say he sat back in his chair and sighed, 'I have no choice. I have to find a mate within the next year or risk losing my kingdom to those fools. She will have to prove her worth in a test of strength and knowledge. So not only will the female have to have all of his requirements but she would have to be strong and smart.'

He sighed this was not going to be easy. It was well know that the females in this time were not educated at all. The education was left for the son's of the Lords. He had yet to meet a demoness that held these qualities. The demonesses he had meet so far only wanted one thing, they wanted to bed him for his title and nothing else. They had no desire in being his mate. They only wanted the title they would receive when they became the lady of the land.

He was very picky about the mate he would take. He had Rin and the mate he would pick would have to be a mother to her. Most demoness in the castle didn't want anything to do with the young human child. He protected her because it was the Tenseiga that had compelled him to save her that day. There was a reason why the sword had chosen her and he would protect her until she came of age.

His life suddenly became more complicated. Not only did he had to deal with Naraku but now he had to deal with finding a mate that was worthy of the Western Lands. He was tired, this was just too much information for him to absorb in one day. He decided to retire for the night as he walked out of his library heading toward his bedchambers.

Maybe having a mate was not such a bad idea after all. He could use the comfort of one once the long day had ended. As of late he was not sleeping as much. He really didn't need it, as he would go days without sleeping. He would rest his body to let it regain some of its energy so that he could continue with his duties the next day.

He laid in his bed as he looked at the medallion that he had in his hand. 'Hmm, maybe this thing will help me in finding a mate that would be a suitable mother to Rin and a mistress to the Western Lands. If father had used it to find my mother then I could use it to find my mate.' He would carry it with him until he could locate a suitable mate.

Morning came and Sesshomaru had not slept at all during the night. His body was rested which is all he required. He got up and got dressed. He was going out to patrol his lands and make sure that Naraku was nowhere near his lands.

His guest had finally left his castle and he was free to do his other duties. He went to find Rin to tell her that he was leaving. He walked out into the garden as he saw the small girl picking flowers. He smiled inwardly she was always picking flowers for him.

Rin looked up from what she was doing when she saw her Lord coming her way. She got up and ran to him with the flowers she had picked for him. She was very happy to see him as she ran towards his tall form and yelled, "Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! Rin has picked these flowers for you."

Sesshomaru looked at the little girl. She always had a bright smile on her face and her eyes always held such life in them. She was a special little girl and he didn't know why he had kept her instead of giving her away to her own kind. Maybe it was that toothless smile she gave him when she was trying to take care of him when he was hurt.

He accepted the flowers that she had for him. He always did as he said to her, "Rin, I have to go away for a little while. I want you to behave and listen to Jaken."

Rin smiled as she said, "Rin will be good. Rin will listen to Jaken."

Sesshomaru turned to the toad that was his servant and said, "Jaken, I will be leaving to patrol the lands. You are to stay and protect Rin from any harm. Is that understood?"

Jaken was shaking from fear. He knew that if anything happened to this young girl his Lord would eat him alive. "Yes my Lord, I will look after her. You can trust this Jaken to take care of the girl."

"Good, because you know what will happen if you fail in your duty to protect Rin." Said Sesshomaru with an edge to his voice.

The toad understood his threat and he would protect the girl from any harm.

Sesshomaru turned and left the garden. He was heading out on patrol and he couldn't take the young girl with him. He could always travel faster without her along and under the circumstances he needed for her to be safe. Naraku had already tried to take her from him and he was not willing to let any harm come to her.

He continued walking until he left his castle and put a protective barrier around it to protect it. He had no particular area in mind as he walked his lands. He traveled to different parts of his lands and the medallion he was carrying had not reacted at all to any of the demonesses he had met.

'Maybe, I'm looking in the wrong place for my mate. I have been looking to all the noble houses on my land for a suitable mate and checking to see if Naraku is anywhere near my lands. Maybe I need to head in another direction to see if I can pick up anything on that hanyou.' Thought Sesshomaru as he left another settlement and headed in another direction.

He was currently standing on a cliff looking down over the land that was before his eyes. Everything looked calm and peaceful. He didn't sense any danger nearby as he continued to travel. He masked his scent and his aura to prevent anyone from detecting him.

He caught the scent of his brother as it drifted in with the wind. He headed in that direction to see if he had any knowledge of where Naraku might be.

After traveling for about 20 minutes he finally found him and his little group of friends. He was currently in an argument with the strange human female. He had her reduced to tears as she was yelling at him.

He smirked when he saw the girls anger flair and subdue his arrogant brother. He had wondered how much more she would take before she would subdue him.

He kept his distance from them as he followed. He was trying to get information that would lead him to Naraku. He saw the young human girl with the strange clothes stiffen as she said that she detected jewel shards in the area. The group took off in the direction that the ningen indicated as he followed.

He was curious to see what his brother and his group were going to be doing to retrieve this jewel. He didn't have to wait for very long when they came across the demon that had the jewel shard.

He saw as his brother, the monk, and the Taijiya take off to fight the demon as they left the other human female alone in the forest. They were having a hard time with the demon. He saw them all go down as the girl stepped out from the safety of the forest and aimed her arrow at the demon. He saw her aura flare as she let her arrow go.

Sesshomaru eyes opened wide when he saw the power that the arrow held as it flew through the air and hit the demon in the chest. It purified the demon on the spot as it yelled in pain before it disappeared. The girl walked over to where the demon was standing and retrieved the shards that lay on the ground.

He observed that the shards were black, meaning that they had been defiled. He knew that the shards were tainted with malice as he looked on with interest. The human female had gone over to where the shards laid and picked them up. Once she held them in her hand the shards instantly purified. The jewel fragments had gone to a pure white in color indicating that they were pure again.

He had no idea that this human female was a priestess and a powerful one. 'So my half-breed brother is not as dumb as I thought. The company he keeps are strong fighters and the girl is able to detect the jewel shards. She is powerful for a priestess; I never knew that she held this kind of power.

Sesshomaru came out of his musing to notice that the medallion he was wearing was glowing inside his haori. He pulled it out as he looked at it. It was glowing a golden color. "Why is this thing reacting? Who does it think should be my mate?"

There were only two females in the area and it was hard to tell which one it was reacting to since both females were currently located in the same place. He would have to see which one of these two females it thought should be his mate.

He watched as his brother and his group left to go and find a suitable place to bed down for the night. He followed making sure he masked his aura and his scent from his brother. He didn't want to fight him at the moment.

He had given up a long time ago on taking Tetsusaiga away from his brother once he discovered why his father had given it to him. It was a fate worse than death and unless he had the sword with him he could turn full youkai and destroy everything in sight. He didn't want his family name being dragged through the mud so he had decided to let him keep the sword. Plus he had Tokijin and that's all he needed.

He watched as the group settled down for the night. The medallion was still glowing a golden color but the females had not separated and he couldn't tell which one it was glowing at. He was getting frustrated. 'Don't these females ever separate to do anything?'

He waited patiently and then to his surprise the females separated and went in different directions. He followed the Taijiya wondering if the medallion was reacting to her. She was strong for a female and she had fighting skills. He saw her stop as she was collecting wood for the fire. He looked at his medallion but the glow had gone away from it.

He frowned, 'Is this thing telling me that it's the other human that is suppose to be my mate?' He headed toward the other female as he found her near the river getting some water in some strange containers. He stopped, as he stood on a tree branch and looked at what she was doing. He looked down at the medallion and sure enough it was glowing gold again. It was glowing more brightly the closer he got to this human female.

'Curious its telling me that this strange female is the one that is suppose to be my mate. But how can she be my mate? She is weak and not that strong, she will never be able to with stand the trial that the other youkai Lords would put her through. But she does have a certain kind of power that is deep within her. She is untrained and with the correct training she could become much stronger.' He mused as he looked at the young girl.

He remembered seeing her before. She was a lot younger back then. But what most caught his eye was that she didn't back down from him. He had smelled her fear but she still held her ground and this intrigued him.

His ears caught the sound of something very pleasing as he looked at the girl. She was humming a song. He heard the inflections of her voice as she carried a perfect tune to the strange song she was singing. When she was done she headed back towards her friends. He eyed her from a distance as he watched everything that she was doing.

He saw that she was paying attention to the little kit that was with the group. She tended to him like a mother would and saw to all of his needs. She was sitting by the fire as she held the child in her lap and was teaching him how to read. He could hear all of her encouragement to the kit as she continued with her lessons.

He heard his arrogant brother yell, "Why are you teaching him how to read? You know that it's not going to do him any good in this life. The only thing he needs to learn is how to fight so he could protect himself and quit hiding behind you so you could protect him!"

He saw the female get angry as she yelled back and said, "Just because you don't want to learn how to read and write doesn't mean that Shippo should suffer. At least if he could read he won't be taken for a fool when he is told to sign a piece of paper that might take his land away from him! There is no shame in being educated and if you want I can always teach you."

Inuyasha just, "Feh!" as he leaped into the trees and headed away from the group, he had spotted Kikyou soul collectors in the area and he was heading in that direction.

Sesshomaru saw the sadness in the girl's eyes when she saw the soul collectors. He saw her take a deep breath and continued her lessons with the kit.

'This is impressive. A female that is educated. Females in this time are not educated, that right is reserved for the males of the strong family lines.' Thought Sesshomaru as he continued to watch the girl with interest.

He settled in the tree as he continued to watch what this female did for the remainder of the evening. He saw as her friends tried to console her for the way the hanyou was acting. He saw her put up a good front as she said that she was all right with it but he knew better. He could smell the sadness in her scent and this scent was not very appealing.

She didn't smell like the other females from around here. Her scent was very pleasing to his nose, as it smelled of sandalwood and honey.

Once the kit was asleep he heard her talking to her friends, "Hey Miroku, Sango, I think I will go back home for a few days and restock on supplies and medicine. I'm running low on these things plus I have some test that I have to take."

"Sure Kagome, we could all use a few days rest from hunting jewel shards. With the three that we got today that puts us ahead of Naraku in finding the rest of them. You can take Kilala, she will take you to the well in the morning." Said Sango as she eyed her friend with interest.

"Umm, Sango would you mind if I took her now so I can go home without Inuyasha knowing about it. You know he is going to get mad when I tell him that I want to leave. He always does." Said Kagome with concern in her voice. She wanted to leave before Inuyasha came back to camp. She couldn't stand to be near him once he came back from seeing Kikyou.

Sango turned to Kilala and asked, "Kilala, can you take Kagome back to the well tonight?"

The little cat demon agreed as she transformed into her bigger form and Kagome got on. She turned to her friend and said, "Sango, please look after Shippo for me. I know that you can protect him from Inuyasha. He is going to be mad when he comes back but I don't care at this point. I will see you in three days time."

Kilala then took off heading toward the well with Kagome, as her friends looked on with sadness in their eyes.

"I wonder when Inuyasha will learn that he hurts Kagome every time he goes after Kikyou." Said Miroku as he saw Kilala fading form in the distance.

Sango looked at the monk and said, "I don't know. Some times people don't realize what they have until they lose it. By the time Inuyasha realizes what is happening Kagome will be gone and he will not be able to do anything about it. He can't have the both of them and he knows it, but he does try."

Sesshomaru heard enough as he took off after the strange human. He wanted to see where she was going. He followed at a distance not wanting the cat demon to detect his presence.

He saw the cat land in a clearing where there was an old well. The girl got off the cat as she said her thanks and told her that she would see her in three days time. The cat purred gently as she turned and went back towards her owner.

Kagome watched as she saw Kilala returning to the group. Tears were coming out of her eyes as she turned and walked towards the well.

Sesshomaru watched with interest as he saw the girl walk over to the well. She sat down on the ledge of the well and then jumped down. He saw a bright blue light as he landed next to the well and looked in. He was expecting to see her at the bottom of the well but to his surprise she was gone.

'Is this a magical well? Where did she go?' Sesshomaru thought as he continued to look down into the well. He jumped in to see if he could follow her but he just landed softly at the bottom of the well. 'Very curious, it only allows the girl to travel through it.'

He jumped back out of the well as he stood there and looked down. He would have to come back in three days time to see if she comes back. He left that area as he headed back toward his brothers group. He knew that his brother would be mad and he wanted the entertainment.

He arrived back at his brother's location as he settled on a tree branch to watch what was going to happen. He saw his brother come back in the early morning hours to find that the wench was gone. He was right, he was mad that she had left as the rest of the group tried to prevent him from leaving and going after her.

"Inuyasha, you must give Kagome time to calm down. You know we were running low on supplies anyway and that last fight took a great deal out of us." Said Miroku as he watched his friend.

"She had no right to go home when we still have to get the rest of the jewel shards. We are now ahead of Naraku in the amount of shards we have collected. With her being gone for three days he could pick up more." He said with frustration in his voice.

"Well maybe the next time you will think about the jewel shards before you go running off to meet Kikyou in the middle of the night. You know how upset Kagome gets when you run off like a puppy when she summons you.

You don't care at all about Kagome! She is just a jewel shard detector to you and I don't know why she even stays to help us." Said Sango with rage. She was about to let go of her anger as she grabbed her Hiratsu and got ready to pound Inuyasha with it.

The hanyou seemed to rethink his position within the group as he settled down to wait for the wench to come back. He knew that Sango could do serious damage if she really wanted to and it was his fault that Kagome had left. He knew that she would always get upset every time he would run off to meet Kikyou.

Sesshomaru had enough as he got up from the tree branch he was sitting in and headed back to the Western Lands. He had to go back to see that everything was all right and he needed to do some research. If this medallion was correct in what it was telling him, then he would have to find out as much as he could about miko's. He knew that this one was powerful and he didn't want to get purified trying to mate with her.

Then a thought struck him. She was human and he didn't like humans except the little girl that was his charge. He sighed his life just got a little more complicated. But he remembered that this strange female was going to be back in three days time and he wanted to be at the well to confront her when she came back. He wanted to know where she went when she went down the well.

He arrived back in the Western Lands in the early hours of the morning. He went straight to his library as he started to look for books on miko's. He pulled several books from the shelf as he put them on a table, sat down, and started to read.

It was in the middle of the day when he finally found the book that told him what he wanted to know. He was surprised at what he read. There were at least 7 different kinds of miko's. They ranged from healers to defensive miko's who used their powers to protect the people of the land from demons.

"But the rarest of all miko's was the one with the purest heart. It is said that this miko possesses all of the characteristics of the other 6. They are the most sort after by youkai for if a youkai was to mate with one of pure heart it will produce a strong offspring." Said Sesshomaru out loud as he read what the book had in it.

He leaned back in his chair and was deep in thought. 'This is very interesting indeed. I will have to find out what type of miko she is and then I will be able to determine if she will produce the heir I want. If she is the one destined to be my mate then I can stand mating with her until she produces a pup. After that I will not have any use for her. She can raise the pup and once its of age she can leave.'

He looked down at the book he was reading as he read the next paragraph. A cold chill settled on him when he read what it said, "In order for the youkai to mate with a miko of pure heart she must give herself fully. She must give her mind, body, and soul to the demon she mates with or she will never produce an heir.

Although this type of miko is the most rare they never give their mind, body and soul to a demon. They are distrustful of these demons for they know what they want from them. But if this miko accepts the demon as her mate she will be granted the same life span as the mate."

Sesshomaru didn't know what to think about this next piece of information. If this female was the miko of a pure heart he would have to seduce her. He would have to make her fall in love with him and give herself freely to be his mate.

He sat in his library and thought for a good portion of the day. He didn't know if he could seduce this female. He could barely remember what she looked like and this frustrated him to no end.

Then he had a thought. He would worry about what to do once he found out what kind of miko she was. She might not be this special miko that the book talks about. If this was the case then it should be easy enough to get her to mate with him and produce an heir.

He got up from the chair he was sitting in as he grabbed the book that told him about the different kinds of miko. He walked to a bookshelf at the back of the library as he reached up and grabbed a book and pulled it down. It opened to reveal another door as he opened it and stepped through. He continued going down the small hallway as he reached the end. He raised his hand up and pushed a stone on the wall. A secret door opened for him as he stepped through and closed the door behind him.

He continued going down the narrow passage as he reached another room. Upon him entering the candles lit to illuminate the room. The room was full of books that he kept hidden from everyone. These books belonged to his father and they were the source of his powers.

The books held the spells and incantations that his father used to get rid of his enemies. He walked around the room until he found what he was looking for. He pulled the book from the shelf as he sat down in the only chair and started to read.

After looking though the endless amount of books on his shelf he finally found what he was looking for. He would need to start working on this potion soon for it needed a day to sit before he could use it. The instructions were very simple and so were the ingredients. The most difficult part was how to administer the potion to the intended victim.

Not only did he have to figure a way to use it but the instructions also said that the victim had to be enraged before the potion was given. It was the only way to determine what type of miko the girl was.

He started on the potion to make sure he had it by the time the girl returned from wherever she had gone. He would have two days to think about how to effectively give it to her and how to get her mad enough before he did.

"I could always have Inuyasha insult her and then give her the potion." He said softly to himself. Then a thought came to mind as a slight smile appeared on his handsome face. A smile that was never seen by the demons living in the castle for he never showed his emotions. He started to formulate his plan on what he was going to do once the human female returned.

He left the room he was in as he made his way up towards his bedchambers. When he emerged from the passage he saw that it was in the middle of the night. He continued to walk as the servants of the castle greeted their Lord's return. They asked if he wished food to be brought up to his chambers but he declined the offer.

He stopped at Rin's room as he opened the door to look in on his ward. She was asleep as he walked over to her and sniffed. She seemed to be unharmed as he pulled the covers over her so she wouldn't get cold. He then walked out in silence as he shut the door behind him and went into his room.

He was tired but he knew that sleep would elude him again tonight. He would just rest his body so it recovered its energy for the things he would have to do. His left arm was hurting him today meaning that it was growing again.

Growing an appendage was a long and tedious process. It could take centuries to grow a new one. From time to time it would hurt and at times he could feel that he had his arm back again. He knew that this was just left over memories of when he had both arms but for now he would make due with what he had. If he hadn't underestimated his brother he would've never lost his arm, but such things are in the past and there is nothing he could do about it.

He laid in his bed as he continued to plot what he was going to do once the ningen got back. He knew what he wanted to do but it would be dangerous. If what he read was true then this potion could endanger the girl's life, but he had no choice he had to find out what type of miko she was so he knew how to proceed with the mating ritual.

He sighed it was going to be a long two days before he saw that girl again.

oOo

Hello everyone I'm back. After a long time off I have decided to post my stories again. You have been wonderful and I have read all of your messages to me. I appreciate everything that you have said and I took them to heart.

This story is different from what I usually write. I am a Kagome and Inuyasha fan no doubt but this was a challenge that was made and the person dared me to make a story with Sesshomaru and Kagome.

I took the challenge and this is what I came up with. I hope that you like this story. Please tell me how I did so far and leave me a review. The story is going to get more intense and interesting as time goes on.

Until the next chapter!

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! I got so many reviews for the first chapter. Thank you so much! You don't know what this means to me. So here is the next chapter, enjoy!

Chapter 2

Kagome had gone back home in tears. She knew that Inuyasha would never give up on Kikyou. She was just a pale imitation at best and she meant nothing to him. She was just a jewel shard detector to him and she knew it. She continued to go back because she had a certain obligation to gather all of the pieces of the jewel.

It was her fault that it was broken and she had to set things right. Once the jewel was complete she didn't know what she would do. She thought about leaving the feudal era and taking the Jewel of Four Souls with her. It had been with her in modern times before that centipede removed it from her body.

Maybe she could find a way to put it back where it belonged, that way she was able to protect it and no one would know where the jewel was located.

She didn't want to give the jewel to Inuyasha. She knew that he wanted to become a full demon but he had to learn to be content the way he is. He was born a hanyou and he should stay that way no matter what.

If that dead clay pot loved him then it shouldn't matter that he is a half demon, because in her mind wasn't that the test of her love for him. If she was willing to be with him then she should accept him for who he is.

Kagome continued to ponder these questions for the next three days. She talked to her mother about her feelings but in the end her mother had said that it would be her decision on what she wanted to do. She would always be there for her but she would have to make up her own mind.

On the day that she was supposed to leave Hojo came by to visit her. They were outside sitting on the front steps of her house as he said, "Kagome, when are you coming back to school full time? You know that graduation is rapidly approaching and I would love to see you in school."

Kagome looked up from the ground as she looked at him. She could tell that he held feelings for her but she didn't have the same feelings for him. She sighed as she said, "I don't know Hojo. I want to return but as soon as I go back to school I get sick again. I will try to finish my schoolwork with the home schooling that my mother has arranged. But after that I have no idea what I'm going to do with my life."

Hojo looked at her as he put his arms around her shoulder and pulled her into a tight embrace.

Kagome felt really uncomfortable as he did this. She had no desire to be comforted by the guy as she looked up at him and asked, "Hojo? What are you doing? Please release me."

Hojo looked down at the girl he held in his arms. He has been having feeling for her since he can remember. "I have been dreaming of holding you like this for a long time. I want you to be my girlfriend, Kagome. I want to be able to come and call upon you and for us to go out on dates."

Kagome's eyes widened at his sudden declaration for her. She suspected as much. He had feelings for her but she didn't have any for him. She sighed as she said, "Hojo, you may have feelings for me but I don't have any feelings for you. I am flattered that you want me to be your girlfriend but I cannot accept the offer. You're very nice but I don't have any feelings for you."

Hojo released the girl from his arms as he looked at her. He was heart broken, he had thought that she had some feelings for him but he had guessed wrong. "I'm sorry to hear you say that Kagome. I really wanted to get to know you better but if you have no interest in me then I understand."

Hojo stood as he bowed slightly to her and said his good byes. He turned and left the shrine with his broken heart.

Kagome watched as Hojo left her home. She really didn't want to hurt him but she didn't have a choice in the matter. He wanted a relationship and she couldn't give it to him. It was unfair for him to wait. She needed to finish her business in the feudal era before she decided what she wanted to do with her life.

It was the story of her life. The boys she liked didn't want anything to do with her and the one that she didn't like had an interest in her. Oh well it was for the best.

It was time that she got ready to leave. She needed to get back to her friends in the feudal era. They needed to continue to their hunt and defeat Naraku once and for all.

Kagome got up from the steps in front of her house as she went inside to get her big yellow bag. She had it packed and ready to go. She knew that she had everything with her as she said goodbyes to her mother and grandfather.

She walked out of her house as she headed toward the well. When she arrived there she took a deep breath as she jumped in and welcomed the blue light that surrounded her body.

It only took a few minutes for her to cross the time slip. When her feet finally touched the ground she was back in the feudal era. She took a deep breath and was greeted with the sweet smell of that era. It was clean pure air not tainted with the smells of the future. There were no impurities in the air as she let it fill her lungs to the max.

She let out the air she had been holding as she put her backpack over her shoulder and started the long climb out of the well.

Kagome was being very careful as she climbed up the well wall. It was damp and very slick. She didn't want to lose her footing and fall back down into the well. She knew she wouldn't be hurt but it just meant that she would have to climb up again when she got back.

She was almost to the top when she lost her footing and her hands slipped from its hold. She was about to go back down when a strong hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her the rest of the way up.

She was panting hard when she was placed on her feet and said, "Thank you for pulling me up. This backpack gets heavier with every trip."

She was looking at the ground as she was trying to catch her breath when she heard a deep male voice answer her, "You're welcome."

Kagome's heart started to race. That was not Inuyasha's voice that she had heard. She noticed that the person that had pulled her up and out of the well was still holding on to her wrist as she slowly started to look up.

Her heart started to pound even faster in her chest when she saw the white sleeve of a haori. She continued to follow the sleeve up to its owner. When she finally looked up her eyes went wide with shock. Fear started to take over as she gazed upon the figure of the Lord to the Western Lands.

oOo

Sesshomaru had left the Western Lands early in the morning. He knew he had a long way to travel and he wanted to get an early start.

He had gathered his potion as he put a small amount of it into a small bottle and then put it inside his haori. He walked outside his castle as he summoned his demon cloud. He took off heading toward the well to wait for the ningen to return.

He was actually getting excited about seeing her again and this unnerved him. He had always been in control of his emotions and he didn't like the way he was feeling at the moment. He liked being in control and keeping his emotions in check. Emotions could always cloud the mind and it would not allow for rational thinking.

He pushed his emotions back down where they belonged as he prepared for what he had to do. He had a plan of attack and he wanted to focus on that before the ningen came back.

He arrived at the well when the sun was set high in the sky as he landed softly on the forest ground. He walked over to the well as he looked inside. He didn't see the ningen and she had not been here recently, which meant that she had not returned yet. This thought pleased him as he sought a tall tree in which to rest upon.

He sniffed around the area to make sure that his brother was nowhere near the well. It would not due for them to get into a fight over the girl. He knew that his brother held no interest in her but he was still very protective of her.

He found the perfect branch to rest upon. It was still near the well so he could see if anyone came out of it. He kept a silent vigil over the well as he waited for her to return.

The sun was starting to set over the horizon and he was thinking that maybe she would not return. His thoughts were put to rest when the medallion around his neck started to glow a golden color again. He looked down in time to see the blue light engulf the well as it disappeared as fast as it came.

He reached into his haori as he pulled the small bottle from there. He put a small amount of potion on his lips, now he was set to give her the potion and she will never notice that he did it.

He silently jumped from the tree he was in as he walked over to the well and looked down. The miko was standing at the bottom of the well as she started to make her way up. He stepped away from the well so she couldn't see him as he waited for her to emerge.

He could tell that she was almost to the top when he heard her lose her grip on the side of the well and start to fall back down. He didn't want her to leave again as he raced forward grabbed her wrist and pulled her the rest of the way up.

He set her down on her feet as he saw her panting from the scare. He heard her words as he answered, "You're welcome."

The scent of her fear reached him as he saw her looking up from the ground. He was still holding on to her wrist as her blue eyes met his golden ones.

He heard her heart pounding in her chest and she had the look of fear in her eyes. Her fear was so great that he can almost taste it on his tongue. He knew that he was the cause of that look for he had tried to kill her on a number of occasions. He released her wrist as he stood there in front of her looking into her blue eyes.

He was still looking at her when he heard, "Sesshomaru." Coming from her sweet lips. They were rosy in color and very full, he couldn't help but admire them.

Then he caught the scent of another male on her as his temper started to flare. She had been with another male and this upset him. He started to growl deep in his chest as he eyed the girl in front of him.

The thought of another male touching his intended sent his demon blood boiling. He had to control himself; he didn't want to force himself on her before she gave herself to him. It would ruin everything.

Kagome heard the growl coming from Sesshomaru and took a step back from him. She didn't have her arrows and she was totally defenseless against him. She tried to move away from him but when she heard another growl she stopped for fear that he would kill her. For the moment she was alive and she wanted to remain that way.

Sesshomaru saw her trying to leave as he growled at her. He saw her stop as he got his composer back and said, "Where did you come from wench? I had just walked by that well and you were not in there. Now I see you coming out of the well. Is this some sort of spell that you are using to confuse me?"

Kagome swallowed hard as she heard his question. 'Damn of all the times for him to be walking by the well, it had to be the time that I was coming back from my era. Now how do I get out of this alive?'

When Sesshomaru saw that the girl was not going to answer his question he stepped forward as he let his height intimidate her. He could smell that she was scared but he needed to get her angry. She needed to be angry in order for this potion to work.

"Are you going to answer my questions wench?" Sesshomaru said with a growl. He knew she was still scared but he saw her get her composer back as she tried to be strong.

Kagome looked at the demon standing in front of her. She knew that she could not tell him what happens with the well. The only people that knew about the well and her were her friends there in the feudal era and her family back home.

They kept where she came from a secret because if anyone knew that she was from the future she would be in great danger. For the knowledge she possessed of what was to happen could tip the balance of power. She didn't want to rewrite history so she had convinced her friends to keep her secret.

She swallowed hard as she got her fear under control. Being scared of him was not going to help her get out of this situation. She had to use her wits and she knew that Sesshomaru was very intelligent. He was very well educated for one coming from this era. She took a deep breath as she said, "There is no spell on the well. I was down there because I was trying to get away from a demon that was chasing me."

Sesshomaru knew she was lying. He had been there all day and he knew the truth. He growled as he said, "Why do you lie ningen? I can smell your deceit. If you think you can fool this Sesshomaru then think again."

Kagome's eyes grew big at his statement. 'Shit he knows that I'm lying to him, how am I going to get out of this?' She subconsciously started to back away from him hoping to get away. She heard him growl again and stopped.

Sesshomaru noticed that she was moving again. He growled as she stopped her movement. It was time to get her mad and see what kind of miko she really was. "Ningen, you have been with another male. Who is he?"

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows together as she was deep in thought. 'I have been with another male? Who is he talking about?' "I don't understand your question. The only males I have been with are my grandfather and my little brother."

Sesshomaru tried to hold his temper in. He could tell she was telling the truth and she was definitely confused. He gave her a cold stare as he said, "Miko, the scent you have on you is not of a pack member. Their scents are similar to yours. This one is of another male, slightly older than you."

Kagome eyes grew wide with understanding. 'He must smell Hojo on me when he hugged me this morning.' She turned her gaze to him, as she stood tall and said, "Whom I was with is of no concern to you."

Sesshomaru saw the spark of anger in her aura; he had hit a nerve now to make it flair. "Miko have you mated with this human? Is he the reason you hide in the well so you can meet secretly?"

Kagome's anger started to boil. 'How dare this arrogant demon ask me a question like that?' She started to turn red as her anger was steadily growing.

She turned to the demon in front of her as she said, "If I have mated with this person then its none of your business. You don't own me. You're just like your brother that likes to impose his will on me. I'm a free person and no one controls me. So if you want to kill me then go ahead, because I'm getting really tired of this game that you're playing."

Kagome turned on her heels as she started to walk away from the arrogant demon that was standing in front of her. 'How dare he think that I could mate with Hojo, what business is it of his if I had? He doesn't own me. He is just like this brother. I have had enough of this family.'

Kagome was still angry as she had a thought, 'I'm getting out of here before he finally realizes what I said to him.' She started running into the forest to get away from him before he realized that she was gone.

Sesshomaru couldn't believe that this female had just spoken to him in this manner. No one has ever talked to him this way. Well if they did they didn't live long for he would kill them. He blinked as he saw the girl running into the forest. Her anger was at its greatest and he needed to give her the potion before she got away from him.

He took off after her as he chased her into the forest. He easily reached her as he grabbed her from behind and prevented her from leaving. His tail came up as it wrapped itself around the upper part of her body as he turned her to face him. He growled as he grabbed her chin and said, "How dare you insinuate that I'm like my brother. We are nothing alike. I asked you a question and I expect an answer ningen. You are pushing my patience to the limit."

Kagome became enraged as she yelled, "I'm not going to answer your question! Release me you arrogant bastard or I wi…" Kagome never finished what she was going to say as Sesshomaru leaned down and crashed his lips into hers.

Kagome was fighting against him as she tried to push him away from her. She felt his hand go around her waist as he pulled her closer to him. Then she felt as his kiss soften and he bit her lower lip. She gasped trying to yell for help as his tongue slipped into her mouth.

Sesshomaru had seen the rage that the girl had and he had gotten her the way he needed. He reached for her as he grabbed her around the waist and crashed his lips to hers. He felt her trying to fight him as his hand moved up to the small of her back and pulled her closer to him. He softens his kiss as he bit her lower lip.

When she gasped he didn't hesitate to put his tongue in her mouth as he relished the taste of her. He explored every inch of her sweet cavern as he felt her relax in his arms. She started to kiss him back and this surprised him. He expected her to fight him but she was giving in to her desire as she started to respond to him.

Kagome mind was going crazy. Sesshomaru, the ice demon, was actually kissing her. She couldn't believe that he was actually kissing her as she stopped struggling in his grasp and returned the kiss with as much desire as she could.

She started to feel light headed as they continued to kiss. She went weak in the knees and now he was supporting her entire weight. When he released her from the kiss she was panting hard. She felt dizzy like something was wrong.

She looked at the demon that had her as she said, "What did you do to me? I feel strange I…" She never finished as she passed out in his arms.

Sesshomaru was disappointed he was really enjoying the kiss he was sharing with her as the potion started to take affect. He released her lips so she could breath as he saw the potion take hold. He heard her words as she fainted in his arms.

He gently placed her on the ground as he waited for the potion to do its work. He was keeping a close eye on her to make sure that she survived this ordeal.

He moved the hair away from her face as he looked at her. She was very beautiful for a ningen. She had spirit and a lot of backbone to stand up to him. She would not back down from him even though she knew he could kill her.

Soon her body began to glow as the potion mixed with her blood. He saw the pain on her face as her body was reacting with the potion. Soon her body was engulfed in a pure white light as Kagome screamed at the pain she was feeling.

Her body felt like it was on fire as she thought that she could die from this experience. Then she felt a power deep within her starting to come out. She used this power to counteract what was happening to her. She gave a blood-curling scream as she brought this power forth to protect her. She knew that if she didn't control this power she could die.

Sesshomaru watched in awe as he saw what type of miko she was. She was what he was looking for, the rarest of the miko's. He was about to help her when he felt her power increase. He quickly moved away from her as she released her miko powers. Her powers were great as it engulfed her body to stop the reaction she was having to the potion he had given her.

Soon the power level lowered as she settled down on the ground. She fell into a deeper sleep as she rested.

He noticed that the area around her was charred. She had managed to burn everything around her as she tried to protect herself. It was good that he moved away from her when he did. If he hadn't moved he would be nothing but ashes right now.

He moved closer to her as he was keeping his senses open. He kneeled down next to her as he checked her to make sure that she was all right. He sighed with relief when he saw that she was just asleep. He could have lost her with that potion. He was glad that she was a very strong willed person.

He heard a noise in the distance and he caught the scent of his brother heading his way. He needed to leave before he got there. He did not wish for a confrontation with him at the moment. He knew that there would be one when he came to get the girl but until that time he was content to let him protect her for a little while longer.

He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. They were still very soft and smooth even after her ordeal. He released her lips and placed a kiss on her forehead as he said, "Don't worry Koiishi, I will come back for you."

He quickly stood as he leaped into the air. He landed on a tree branch not too far away as he heard his brother coming. He made sure that he masked his scent and his aura from his brother to make sure that he couldn't detect him.

oOo

Inuyasha had been running through the forest he was on his way to get Kagome from the well. She was late like usual and he was getting irritated. He would have been at the well by now if it hadn't been for that bastard that wanted to fight with him.

Well it didn't take long for him to get rid of that jerk and then he continued on his way. He was close to the well when he heard Kagome's screams coming from that area. "Oh no, Kagome is getting attacked. I have never heard her scream like that before."

Fear was taking hold of him as he continued to race to find Kagome. He would never forgive himself if anything were to happen to her. He cared deeply for Kagome but he was too scared to tell her that. He was afraid that she would reject him.

He had been going to Kikyou at night to tell her that he was going to stay with Kagome, but she was being difficult. She didn't want to release him from his promise and unless she did there is nothing he could do. He would still have to work on that but at the moment he had to find Kagome.

As he was nearing the well he started to pick up on his brother's scent. Fear gripped his heart at the thought of his brother hurting Kagome. He became enraged as he traveled faster to reach her.

When he finally found Kagome she was laying in a clearing and the area around her body was charred. It looked like the whole place had been set on fire.

He approached with care. His heart was pounding in his chest until he heard her heartbeat. She was still alive and breathing. He looked around the area looking for his brother. He was going to make him pay for hurting Kagome.

No matter how much he tried he couldn't find him. His first priority was to get Kagome to safety and see to her injuries, and then he would deal with his brother.

He leaned down as he picked her up and cradled her against his chest. He nuzzled her and whimpered his apologies for not being there to protect her. He turned as he raced through the forest heading toward Kaede hut. He knew that she could help Kagome.

oOo

Sesshomaru watched what his brother was doing. He was looking for him and he knew it. He must have picked up his scent on the girl. He saw as he picked her up and cradled her against his chest as he nuzzled her.

A small growl escaped his throat at seeing his brother nuzzle his soon to be mate. He has had his chance with the ningen. Now it was his turn to take her as a mate. He followed him as he was heading toward the nearest village in the distance.

Sesshomaru kept to the trees. It gave him cover and concealment but he had a clear view of what was going on down below. He kept a silent vigil over the small hut where his intended was being kept. He could still hear everything that was being said inside the hut.

oOo

Inuyasha rushed into Kaede's hut with Kagome's unconscious form in his arms. When he entered he didn't see the old hag as he yelled, "Kaede! Where are you, you old hag? Kagome is hurt and needs your help!"

Kaede stepped out of the small room in the back of her hut. She looked at the agitated hanyou and now knew why he was behaving this way. She rushed forward as she asked, "Inuyasha! What has happened to Kagome?"

"Sesshomaru attacked her. I was on my way back to get her from the well. I was attacked along the way and by the time I got there I found her on the ground like this. Now are you going to help her or are you going to ask me a hundred more questions?" said the enraged hanyou.

Kaede had Inuyasha put Kagome down on a futon. She saw how agitated he was as she asked him to leave so she could tend to Kagome. She saw that he was reluctant to leave but she assured him that Kagome was going to be all right. She needed to check her and she couldn't do it with him in the hut.

Inuyasha sighed as he went outside. He would wait to make sure that Kagome was all right before he left to find his brother. He was going to make him pay for hurting his Kagome.

Once Kaede saw the hanyou leave her hut she proceeded to tend to Kagome. She didn't have any wounds on her, which was good. She caught the scent of a potion as she leaned down and sniffed Kagome's lips.

Full understanding of what happened came to her as she thought, 'So Lord Sesshomaru ye are finally looking for a mate. This potion that ye mixed told ye what kind of miko Kagome is. Ye now know what I have known for a while.

Kagome is the rarest of all miko's; she is a pure heart miko and one of the strongest I have ever seen. With ye potion ye had set free Kagome's true powers. But I am afraid that she is not strong enough to control it yet. Now I fear for her life. If ye wish to make her your mate you must teach her how to control this power of hers.'

Kaede moved around her hut as she gathered some herbs and mixed them together. Once her medicine was mixed she gave it to the girl.

Kagome slowly drank the medicine as she made a face. Kaede knew that the medicine didn't taste good but it would help her recover quickly from her ordeal. Once she saw that Kagome was resting peacefully she got up from her spot as she made her way outside.

She found Inuyasha with the other three from their group as he was explaining what had happened to Kagome. They saw her coming as they stopped talking to pay attention to what she was going to say.

Kaede stopped in front of the group as she said, "Kagome will be fine. I have given her some medicine to help her sleep. She has no physical injuries but we are going to have to wait until she awakens to see how she will react. I'm sure that her ordeal was great."

The group breathed a sigh of relief as they heard the news. Kaede, Sango, and Shippo took off and went into the hut as Inuyasha and Miroku stayed outside.

Once the women were gone into the hut Miroku turned to his friend with a serious expression on his face and asked, "Inuyasha, you don't think that Sesshomaru would have you know, taken Kagome?"

Inuyasha face turned red with rage. He didn't think that the monk would ask him such a question. "No, Sesshomaru is the Lord of the Western Lands. He would not risk his reputation by doing such a thing. Plus I would be able to tell, her scent would be different if he did. Kagome is still pure."

"I'm sorry Inuyasha but it was a question that was burning in my mind and I had to ask. We have no idea why Sesshomaru would attack Kagome. From now on we are going to have to keep an eye on her in case he comes back. We don't want this to happen again." Said Miroku with concern in his voice.

Inuyasha understood his friends concern and he had to admit that he had some of his own. His brother never came near his group for any reason so why was he suddenly interested in attacking Kagome? What did he want from her? And most of all if he had not gotten there when he did what would have he done to her?

These questions and many more were filling his mind as he continued to think. He had to find out what his brother was up to. He was not going to let him hurt Kagome anymore. He will protect her.

They started to walk back to Kaede's hut. Miroku entered first as Inuyasha turned around to look into the forest. He had the feeling that his brother was close as he put his hand on Tetsusaiga ready to do battle. His senses didn't pick up on his brother as he relaxed his grip on the sword.

He looked up into the sky and noticed that Kikyou's soul collectors were calling to him. He huffed as he turned and went into the hut. He was not about to leave Kagome to go talk to Kikyou. He has already hurt her enough and he was not willing to do that anymore. It was about time that he started paying attention to Kagome and her needs before he loses her.

Inuyasha walked into the hut as he went and sat down by Kagome's sleeping form. He rested his back against the wall as he cradled Tetsusaiga against his chest. He was determined to protect Kagome with his life.

He was through with Kikyou he had told her what he wanted and she was still interfering with his life. He knew that she could never give him a family to call his own. She was not of this earth and she held no warmth in her body. She was stone cold and always will be. He knew that one-day she would have to go back and the soul that she had from Kagome would have to be returned.

He watched as all of his friends drifted off to sleep as he kept watch. He was determined that nothing was going to happen to her again.

oOo

Sesshomaru had been listening from the forest. He was impressed that his brother would defend his honor with the monk. He was correct in what he said. He would never drag his good name through the mud by doing such a thing.

Yes he had motives for what he did but that was his business not his brothers.

He saw as his brother looked into the sky and noticed the soul collectors calling to him. 'That dead miko must want to see him.' Thought Sesshomaru as he watched what his brother was going to do. He saw him turn and walk into the hut to protect the girl.

'Now this is interesting. He didn't go to his dead miko. Why is he staying behind? Does he really have feeling for this ningen?' Sesshomaru was deep in thought as he saw the way his brother was acting. He knew that his brother had feeling for this ningen but he had hurt her too many times and he didn't think that the girl would want him back.

He would have to keep a close eye on them as they traveled. He wanted to know what the girl wanted. He needed to know if she still had feelings for his brother. He was getting frustrated with all the questions that started to pop into his head. He was losing control of his emotions again when it came to this girl.

He growled as he leaped into the air and headed towards the Western Lands. He knew that it would be at least two days before the girl woke up from her ordeal. He needed to go back to his library and see what he would have to do to take this miko and make her his mate.

He looked at the medallion around his neck. Ever since he had given the girl that potion the glow had gone from a golden color to an almost pure white. He needed to find out what that meant. He would have to search his father's personal books and see if he could find the answers.

He didn't have much time to do his research. He had to come back to protect his future mate. It was the first step to the mating ritual. To keep potential suitors away from his intended, he would have to see how far he would get in the ritual before she would consent to be his mate.

oOo

The next morning Miroku and Sango woke up to see Inuyasha sitting by Kagome as she slept. They noticed as he moved the hair away from her face and he was caressing her cheeks. He moved his hand up to her forehead to check to see if she had a fever before he removed his hand and placed it back in the sleeves of his haori. They heard him sigh as he sat there with his head down and continued to protect Kagome from any threat.

They had both noticed Kikyou's soul collectors last night and thought that he would take off to find the dead bitch. But to their surprise he had stayed the whole night with Kagome never leaving her side.

They were curious as to why he didn't leave like he had done on so many other occasions. They started to move as they saw his ears twitch back to indicate that he had heard them moving around. He never turned from keeping his eyes on Kagome.

Sango moved around the hut as she started to get breakfast ready for everyone. She kept an eye on Inuyasha as she did her chores. She was wondering what he was thinking as she got a pot to go and get some water from the river so she could finish with their meal.

She walked outside and was joined by Miroku. They walked together to the river and when they were far enough away from Kaede's hut Miroku turned to Sango and asked, "Did you see Kikyou's soul collectors last night?"

Sango turned to him and said, "Yes I did, and I was wondering why Inuyasha didn't go to her like he did every time they came around? He has been acting really weird since Kagome got hurt and he found his brothers scent on her."

Miroku agreed with her assessment as he said, "I believe that Inuyasha feels threatened by his brother having interest in Kagome. If this is the case then he has reevaluated his relationship with her and has come to a decision. He wants to stay and protect her and he is starting to have feeling for her."

"I believe what you are saying monk but he maybe too late. Kagome heart can't take any more pain and he has already caused her enough. She believes that he has made his choice and she is willing to live with that. She will not give him another chance. He realized too late that Kagome was the wise choice and now he would have to suffer the consequences." Said Sango with a note of sadness in her voice. She knew her friend and they had talked at length about this.

She knew that Kagome had loved him once but his refusal to show her any emotions will cost him. She really didn't think that she would take him back but she wasn't really sure.

Sango stiffened as she felt a familiar hand rubbing against her backside as she quickly turned around and slapped Miroku for touching her butt. She can never have a normal conversation with the monk without his hand wondering around her ass.

Miroku was picking himself up off the ground as he saw Sango heading back to Kaede's hut. He sighed as he whispered, "It was worth the pain," as he followed her back.

When they entered the hut they notice that Inuyasha had not moved from his spot as he continued to sit by Kagome's side. They saw his ears twitch signaling that he knew they were there but he didn't move from where he sat on the floor.

Sango got the food ready as everyone sat down to eat. Inuyasha refused any food as he kept his silent vigil over Kagome.

Sango sighed she knew he would not eat until Kagome woke up from her sleep.

oOo

Kagome was laying on the futon and she was very much aware what was going on. She knew that Inuyasha was by her side. She didn't understand why he was there or why he was not eating.

He couldn't have feelings for her because he never showed any signs that he cared for her. Her mind continued to work as she was concentrating on this power that was raging inside her. It was very powerful and until she got it under control she knew she would not wake up.

Kaede's medicine was giving her the chance she needed to get these new powers under control. She had no idea where it came from but she felt that it was an inner power that she possessed. She had always had this power but for some reason it was sealed deep inside her.

She was thinking about Sesshomaru. She was wondering why he had kissed her. She had never been kissed and he gave her the first one. It was very powerful and her body was starting to react to his when she started to feel light headed. She had no idea what was happening to her, but she felt that it must have been something that he had given her.

Her anger started to peak at the thought of that arrogant bastard giving her something that could kill her. If it had not been for this power she could have been dead by now.

Finally she started to feel that she was getting this power under control. Her anger at the arrogant demon was allowing her to control this power. She figured that she could use this power if she channeled her anger into it. She would have to be careful of it. She wasn't sure that using anger was a good idea. She should be able to control her powers without using her emotions.

Once she got the power sealed again she started to move as she slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw when her eyes came into focus was two very concerned golden ones.

She saw the worried look on Inuyasha face as he came into focus. She smiled weakly at him as she said, "Don't tell me you were worried about me."

Inuyasha was watching Kagome very closely. He saw her fighting with something as she was gaining control. Once she had control she started to wake up from her ordeal. He saw her blue eyes look at him but they were not in focus yet. Once they were she smiled weakly at him as he heard her question.

He wanted to lash out with a smart-ass comment but held his tongue as he said in a low voice, "Of course I was worried. I have no idea what Sesshomaru could have done to you. I was scared that I might lose you."

Kagome heard his comments as she chuckled and said, "Afraid of losing your shard detector, Inuyasha?"

Again he held his tongue as he answered her question. "No, afraid that I might lose the only person that I ever cared about. Kagome, I know that I have been a real jerk lately and you have seen me go after Kikyou but it's not for the reason you think. I have been going to see her so she could release me from my promise to her. I don't want Kikyou anymore. The Kikyou I knew has died a long time ago. I want to be with you but until she releases me from my bond I can't."

Kagome heard his words he was actually telling her that he cared for her. She didn't know how she felt. She had already told herself that he didn't want her and that she should move on with life.

Kagome sat up with a little help from Inuyasha. She looked into his golden eyes as she said, "You could have told me this before Inuyasha. I would have understood. I can't read your mind and you have always known of my feeling for you."

Inuyasha knew that he had screwed up. He wanted her to forgive him and let them start anew. "I'm sorry Kagome, I should have told you a long time ago. I know that I have screwed up but maybe we can start anew and I can prove myself to you."

Kagome considered his words as she thought. 'What am I going to do? I know that I love him but now I have all these emotions for his brother. I have no idea if he is really interested in me or is he just using me. I'm so confused right now that I can't think straight.'

Kagome breathing became labored as she was getting upset. The powers that she had under her control were slowly being released. She was fighting to keep them contained as she said, "Inuyasha, please leave. I can't deal with everything that has happened and your confession right now. I want to be alone for a while."

Inuyasha looked at her with concern in his eyes he didn't want to leave her but he had no choice. He got up as he left the hut to give her some privacy.

Kagome was struggling with her newfound powers as she finally got them under control again. Inuyasha's confession upset her and she didn't know what to do. She would have to see how this all played out and see if he really meant what he said. She really didn't trust him when it came to Kikyou.

She knew that the bitch would always come between her and Inuyasha, but she also knew that Kikyou couldn't stay in this world without her soul.

So many things were running through her mind as her friend came into the hut to see how she was doing.

Sango walked in to see how Kagome was feeling. She saw her friend sitting down as she was holding on to her chest as she was concentrating. She approached with caution wondering if she was all right. She sat down by her friend as she asked, "Kagome? Are you all right?"

Kagome opened her eyes as she looked at Sango. If anyone knew her it was her friend. They were almost like sisters and she could tell her anything. She sighed as she said, "Yes Sango I'm fine. I have too much to deal with right now. I have this new power that I'm trying to get under control and then Inuyasha just confessed to me that he has feelings for me. I thought he hated me and that I was just a shard detector to him but now he wants something more and I don't think I can go there with him.

I can't afford to have my heart broken again. I want to believe him but I know that Kikyou will get in our way. In order for us to be together one of us has to kill Kikyou and I know that he won't do it.

I'm too weak and don't have enough training to take care of her. I don't know if I still have the same feeling for him."

Sango listened to her friends concern as she tried to offer her some comfort. She had no idea what to tell her to make things better. Then she got an idea to get Kagome's mind off what Inuyasha had said. "Kagome what happened to you? What did Sesshomaru do to you? When Inuyasha found you he said that the ground around you was charred."

Kagome started to think about what happened. It was all a big blur to her except the kiss he gave her. Her emotions were running rapid as she said, "I really don't know what caused the charred area on the ground. The only thing I can remember is coming out of the well and finding Sesshomaru there.

I remember being scared of him and trying to get away but that's all." She really didn't want to share that he had kissed her with her friend. Not until she had shifted through her memories and tried to figure out what is going on.

"Well we were thinking that he has some other plans and it includes you. We have no idea why he has taken an interest in you but we have to be careful." Said Sango with a note of concern in her voice.

Kagome heard what her friend was saying but it was not registering in her mind. She was tired and wanted to lay back down and go to sleep. "Sango, I'm sorry but can we discuss this later. I'm tired and I want to rest some more."

Kagome laid down and quickly fell asleep. The day's events were running through her mind as she was trying to make sense out of them.

Sango seeing that her friend had fallen asleep walked out of the hut to give her some time alone. She knew that she was thinking about a lot of things right now and one of those things was the hanyou that was pacing the ground.

Inuyasha looked up when he saw Sango coming out of the hut. He was worried about Kagome as he asked, "Is she all right?"

"Yes Inuyasha she's fine. She laid down and went to sleep again. She is still tired from what happened yesterday." Sango had a note of annoyance in her voice she wanted him to leave her alone for now but that was not to happen. She saw just a blur of red going toward the hut to keep guard over her.

Inuyasha entered the hut as he saw Kagome asleep on the futon. He went over and sat by her side. He wanted more than anything to prove to her that he loved her. Now he would have to wait to see if she would even accept him as a mate. If she didn't it was his fault for not telling her how he felt.

oOo

Hello everyone. I hoped you liked this chapter. Things will start heating up for Kagome, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru in the next chapter. As both males start showing interest in Kagome. What will Kagome do? Well you have to wait to find out.

You all know the drill. You leave a review and I will update with the next chapter. The more reviews I receive the faster you will get the next chapter. For anyone that has been reading my stories this is the way it has always been. Other wise if I get no reviews then you will only get one chapter a week. So if you wish for more then you will have to leave reviews to receive the next chapters faster.

Anime spiral loyal reviewers, I know you are all out there and waiting for the next chapter. I have always received such wonderful response from this site with my stories. If you are not a Sess/Kag supporter, please give the story a chance. I'm not but I did write this on a dare and I think you will like it. I want to hear from all of you so please don't disappoint me.

Until the next chapter!

Ja ne! Cindy


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sesshomaru was getting frustrated. He had been searching for the meaning of the medallion but he has been unable to find it. His time was running out as the ningen would be waking up soon and he needed to get back to observe what was going to happen.

He had read the book on miko's again and knew what he had to do. He had gotten a special place ready for them where he could train her to control her powers. He was determined to make her his mate and no one was going to stop him.

He had personally moved everything he would need to this place. He didn't want anyone at the castle to know where he was going. He had told Rin that she was to behave and that he would be gone for a while. He promised to return to her as soon as possible.

The little girl was sad to see him leave but he had no choice. Right now his interest were on this ningen female. He never thought that finding a mate would take up so much of his time. No wonder he never wanted to find a mate. He could be doing other things right now like finding Naraku and killing him. But his interests were elsewhere at the moment and he was content with that. Naraku will just have to wait.

He left his castle as he headed toward the human village. He wanted to get there before his brother and his group left on their journey. He knew that he could find them if he had to but the way his brother was acting towards the girl worried him.

He had no intention on relinquishing his claim on the girl at the moment. He wanted to see what she wanted and then he would go from there. He had high hopes that he could convince her to be his mate. He had to handle her with care though, his brother had belittled her for so long that the girls self esteems is very low.

He wanted to show her that she could be very desirable. He also wanted to show her that she was a very strong person if she just had a little more training to show her how to control her powers. He was willing to teach her how to do this.

His time for thinking was over. He had arrived at the village where his brother was currently located. He saw him pacing back and forth outside the hut, as he looked agitated. He wondered why he was like this when he saw her coming out of the hut to join her friends.

oOo

Kagome had woken up that morning to find that Inuyasha was still sitting next to her. She really didn't want to deal with him right now as she slowly got up from the futon and made her way outside. She yawned and stretched her tired body, as she felt dirty from not bathing. She wanted a bath as she walked toward the river.

As she was walking she was thinking about everything that has happened. She just didn't know what she wanted or what she was going to do. She was very confused at the moment.

When she reached the river she quickly took off her clothes and got in. The water was cold but she didn't care. She felt dirty and wanted to get cleaned. Once she was done she got dressed as she sat by the river and saw the sun rising over the horizon.

The sunrise was beautiful as the sky looked like it was painted orange and red. She always liked looking at the sunrise as she admired its beauty. She sighed as she said in a low voice. "If only I looked that good."

"But you do look that good." Said another voice from behind her.

Kagome jumped at the sudden voice of Inuyasha as he approached. He sat down next to her as he said, "You do look beautiful Kagome. You have always been beautiful. Its that I have never told you that before."

When Kagome had recovered enough from her initial shock she asked in a low voice, "Inuyasha, what are you doing here?"

She saw his ears go down to his head as he said, "I woke up this morning and you were gone. I came looking for you to make sure that you are all right. I don't want to lose you Kagome."

"Inuyasha you know that I can protect myself. You are acting weird and I wish you would back off. I understand that your brother attacked me a few days ago but I wasn't hurt and that's the good thing. I don't think he is going to come after me again so don't worry about me." Kagome tried to be gentle but she saw that she had hurt his feelings. Now he knew how she felt every time he ran off to be with Kikyou.

"Come on Inuyasha lets go back to the others." Said Kagome as she got up from the ground and started to walk back to Kaede's hut.

When they got there everyone was looking for her as she said her morning greetings. She had never experienced her friends being so worried about her. She guessed that getting attacked by Sesshomaru had gotten everyone upset.

Inuyasha was hanging back as he watched with interest. He would have to give in to her desires for the moment, but he was not giving up on her. He would prove to her that he could protect her against anyone.

He had told her that he cared for her and for a long time he had known that she loved him. She loves him as a hanyou and he was content to be one for her. He saw as the girls went into the hut to get the food ready. Once they had all eaten they were leaving again to find more jewel shards.

Inuyasha was waiting for the girls to come out of the hut. He was irritated because they were taking so long to get their stuff together so they could leave. He sometimes thought that they were doing it on purpose to see if he would lose his temper.

Under normal circumstances he would but right now he was behaving for Kagome. He wanted to show her that he could be patient even though it was not one of his strong points.

Finally the girls came out of the hut as they all set off to find more jewel shards. The group moved toward the north. They had heard of a powerful demon in that area and they thought that it was a jewel shard that was doing it.

They were moving fast through the area as Kagome was riding on Inuyasha's back and Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were riding Kilala. It took them three days to get to the area where the demon was located.

During the trip Inuyasha had not gone off to be with Kikyou. They had seen the soul collectors in the sky and Inuyasha just ignored them.

Kagome thought that maybe he had changed his ways and he was willing to show her how he really felt. She thought about giving him another chance to see if he had really changed.

They would go off on walks together and just talk. He was opening up to her and she was finally happy. She thought that maybe she really did have a chance with him without Kikyou interfering with their lives.

It has been some of the happiest days she had ever spent with Inuyasha. He was attentive to all her needs and he had stopped picking on Shippo.

On one of the nights before they reached the area where the demon was located, Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting down next to each other just quietly talking. Kagome stiffened when she felt two jewel shards heading in their direction at a really fast pace.

Inuyasha seeing what Kagome was doing picked his nose up into the air as he caught the scent of wolves. He started to growl as he stood just moments before the wolf prince came out of his tornado cloud and was standing there looking at Kagome.

Kagome sighed, 'Why does he have to come around right now? I was just enjoying my time with Inuyasha. He is even worse than Kikyou when it comes to interfering with what she wanted to do.'

Kagome noticed that Inuyasha was growling and flexing his claws at Koga. He was standing in front protecting her when the wolf walked towards her. He stopped as he eyed Inuyasha then he turned his attention to Kagome and said, "Ah Kagome. I smelled your sweet scent in the area and I came to pay you a visit. It has been a long time since I have seen you."

Kagome paled at his comment but she didn't have to answer as she heard Inuyasha say, "Well now that you have seen her you can leave."

She knew that the fight was about to start as Koga insulted Inuyasha. "What mutt face? I can come and see my woman any time I want. I have to make sure that you are protecting her because if you're not then she is going to come with me."

"She is not your woman! When will you get that through your thick skull! She will never belong to you wolf so back off." Said Inuyasha in a huff.

They were about to get in a fight when Kagome stepped in and said, "Stop it! I don't want you two to fight." The two demons never paid attention to her as they started toward each other.

Kagome temper flared as her powers were released, she sent both of them flying 10 feet away from each other as they landed with a thud on the ground. She was pissed beyond reason right now and she wanted this to end.

"Koga I want you to listen to what I'm saying because I'm only going to say it once. I'm not your woman, got that! I have never held any feelings for you. I will never be your woman nor do I desire being your woman. You have Ayame. You were promised to her when you were kids and you need to keep your promise." She saw as Koga backed down from the girl. She had hurt him when she sent them flying through the air.

She then turned her attention to Inuyasha and said, "And you, you need to learn to control that temper of yours. You know that I will never accept Koga as a mate and your acting like I have. I'm tired of everyone telling me what to do. I'm tired of you two always fighting for no reason. Now if you both don't back off right now, then I will have to purify your ass and that will end this fight."

Kagome turned and went into the forest as she went to cool off. Both Inuyasha and Koga looked at each other and wondered where she had gotten that power. They had never seen her that angry before as Koga got up from the ground and left the area.

Koga had never seen Kagome so upset and he wanted to be far away from her before she purified him. He knew that if anyone could make that threat a reality it would be her. He would let the dog turd deal with her as he traveled back to his wolf pack. There will be another day when he would come back and take her away. She was his and no one was going to take her away from him.

He had other business to take care of first. They were still searching for Naraku and that had priority right now.

They had left Kagome alone until she came back from the forest. She was calm as she went to her sleeping bag and went to sleep.

Inuyasha upon seeing her return breathed a sigh of relief. He had thought that she might have gone back to her time again. He didn't say a word to her. He just sat there in silence as he watched her sleep. He never left her side even when he saw Kikyou soul collectors in the area.

The next morning the group was moving toward the area where the demon was last known to be. When they reached the area they all moved with caution. They didn't know if this demon possessed jewel shards so they were keeping their senses open.

Kagome stopped in her tracks as she sensed a jewel shard near by. She turned to her friends as she said, "Inuyasha there are four jewel shards in that direction. The demon is going to be very powerful to defeat."

Inuyasha ran forward, grabbed Kagome, as he put her on his back. The rest of the group followed as they raced to find the jewel shards before Naraku got a hold of them.

They came upon the demon that possessed the shards. It was just like Kagome had said this demon was very powerful and they were having a hard time trying to take it down.

Kagome was staying out of harms way by staying in the forest as the others fought with the demon. She felt so worthless having to always be protected by the others as they fought. She saw her friends go down as she rushed out and locked an arrow into place.

She was going to take her shot when the demon turned towards her. He was about to attack when an arrow was fired at the demon as it grazed its arm. The demon turned toward the person who had fired that arrow as he changed direction to attack the person who had injured him.

Kagome notice that it was Kikyou that had fired that arrow and had gotten the demon attention. She was about to be attacked when she saw Inuyasha move to protect her.

Kagome knew that Inuyasha would always protect her as the demon turned and took a swipe at her. She saw it coming as she moved quickly out of the way of the attack.

Shippo who had been standing right behind Kagome was caught completely off guard when his protector moved and he didn't. He was knocked into the forest as Kagome became enraged at seeing the kit getting attacked.

"You bastard! How dare you hurt my pup!" Yelled Kagome as she released her arrow. Her arrow carried a lot of power with it and instead of purifying the demon it exploded. Everyone was caught in the blast, as Kagome was swept up and thrown into the forest.

Inuyasha had managed to protect Kikyou when they landed a good distance away from where the demon was located. He woke up thinking it was Kagome that he was holding in his arms. When he looked down he noticed that it was Kikyou. A sinking feeling started to form in his stomach as he failed to protect Kagome from harm.

He released Kikyou as he made his way back to where the demon was located. He looked everywhere for Kagome but he couldn't find her. He spotted Miroku and Sango coming back into the clearing as he asked, "Have either of you seen Kagome?"

Sango and Miroku looked at each other then they turned toward Inuyasha and said, "You were suppose to be protecting her, where is she?"

Inuyasha paled at their statement. Yes he was supposed to be protecting Kagome but he had protected Kikyou instead. They all ran off into the forest trying to find Kagome. Inuyasha had picked up on her scent as they all rushed to where she was.

When they got to the area where she was located the only thing they found were her blood soaked clothes. They were torn to shreds and her blood was everywhere. They searched the entire area but they never found her body.

Everyone broke down and cried. They had failed to protect Kagome and now she was dead.

Inuyasha was the one who was feeling it the most. He had failed to protect her and now she was gone forever. He collapsed on the ground as he started to cry. If he had not saved Kikyou, Kagome would still be with him. He let out a thunderous howl of agony as he revealed his feelings for the girl.

He will never get to see her again and it was his fault. He had gone back on his word to her and now she was gone. They went back and collected the jewel shards from the area where they fought the demon.

They couldn't go on with the shard hunt as they all headed back toward Kaede's village. They would have to tell the old woman what had happen. This was by far the worst thing that they would have to tell her.

Sango and Miroku refused to talk to Inuyasha. He had broken his word in order to protect Kikyou. It was his fault that Kagome was gone and they made their feeling known.

Inuyasha was effectively cast out from his pack. He had failed to protect them and he deserved their punishment. He left the group as he traveled alone. He would have to go back to Kagome's time and tell her mother what had happened.

He didn't know if he could ever face her mother. He had promised to protect her daughter and he had broken his word to her. 'I'm such a fool. I let Kikyou get in the way of me protecting Kagome now she's gone and I don't know what to do.'

Once the group reached Kaede's village they told everyone what had happened. The whole village mourned the death of the miko. She was their protector and now she was gone.

Inuyasha had gone into the forest as he stayed away from everyone. He was sitting in the god tree as he mourned his loss. He was looking up into the sky as he saw the sun setting over the horizon. He remembered how Kagome would love to sit and watch the sun go down.

She always said that the sunsets and sunrises were much more beautiful here in his time than in hers. With all the high buildings she had in her time she could never see the sunset very clearly. That's why she loved it here.

Inuyasha continued to think about Kagome as he saw the soul collectors calling to him. He sighed he was not going to Kikyou right now. She was the cause of what happened and he had let her manipulate him into not protecting Kagome.

He sat there and mourned the death of Kagome. He was wondering where were the jewel shards that she was wearing. They would have been scattered all over the place and they would have to start anew. But he would rather have Kagome by his side with no jewel shards than have jewel shards with no Kagome.

oOo

Sesshomaru had been following the group since they left the village. He really didn't like for his intended to have her legs wrapped around his brother like that. He had to keep his emotions in check as he continued to observe the group as they traveled.

He noticed as the ningen and his brother would go off into the woods to just sit and talk. He saw as the girl was actually enjoying her time with his brother. 'Something must have happened for the girl to show interest in Inuyasha. Has he somehow professed his love for the girl? Has she accepted his offer to let him court her?'

Sesshomaru didn't like where these thought were taking him. He had an interest in the girl and he wanted her as his own.

On the second day nothing much had happened. The girl was keeping her distance from his brother as they continued to travel. This pleased him because at least it meant that she was taking a moment to evaluate where all this was going. She couldn't figure him into the equation because she didn't know he was interested in her.

That evening he saw as the ningen and his brother were talking together by the fire. They were not alone and the rest of the group was in the clearing with them. He heard a noise off in the distance as he felt a demon coming their way.

The ningen knew who it might have been because she had a worried look on her face. He saw his bother stand as he placed himself in front of the girl to protect her. He heard in clear inu youkai language, "Damn wolf!"

A demonic tornado appeared in the clearing and he was ready to go in and grab the girl if she was going to be in any danger. He saw a wolf demon come out of the tornado as he confronted his brother. His brother must know this wolf demon for they were in a heated argument over the girl.

They were about to attack each other when the girl got in between them. She didn't want them to fight as she told them both to stand down. When they wouldn't listen, her anger flared. He saw, for the first time, the kind of power she held within her. She had knocked both his brother and the wolf off their feet and sent them about 10 feet away from each other.

He was glad to hear that she had no interest in the wolf but he saw the look of determination on the wolf's face as he left. He knew that he would come after the girl again and the next time he would not back down.

It was well into the night before the girl returned to camp. He had been watching her as she sat in the forest and cried. He hated to see her cry, if it would have been anyone else he wouldn't have cared but since is was her he wished that she would stop.

He saw her get up and walk to a near by stream. She kneeled as she washed her face of all the tears she had shed. She sat for a long while not moving as she watched the stars up above. Then he heard a deep sigh as she got up and went back towards her friends.

He followed as he watched her curl into this thing that looked like a blanket and fall asleep. His brother was awake and keeping an eye on her. He settled on the tree branch he was on as he watched her sleep. 'She looks like an angel while she sleeps. Her face is so innocent.'

He imagined what it would be like to wake up to her each morning. Then he stopped his musing as he thought. 'I only want her to bare my pup. I have no intentions of having her stay with me once the pup is full-grown. It makes no sense in keeping her. She is just a human and not my equal.'

But his emotions were surfacing again as he thought about the girl. He had learned so much about her in the last few days. She has a certain quality that he has yet to find in any other demoness.

He shook his head in order to clear it as he rested on the tree branch. He had yet to figure out what he was going to do. He decided to keep following them until he made up his mind. He had to weigh all of his options before he made a decision.

The next morning the group got up and left the area still heading north. The sun was high in the sky when he heard the girl say that the jewel shard was close by and that the demon had four of them.

He followed as his brother and his friends engaged the demon with the jewel shards while the girl was in the safety of the forest. Then he saw his brother go down as the wench stepped out of the safety of the forest with her arrow locked into place.

He saw as another arrow was fired at the demon and looked to see his brothers dead miko come into the battle. He watched with interest to see what was going to happen.

The demon went after the dead miko as his brother moved to protect her. It left the ningen wide open for an attack, as he got to his feet ready to leap into the battle. The girl dodged the attack as it caught the kit and sent him into the forest.

The girls anger reached maximum as she yelled, "How dare you hurt my pup!" She let go of her arrow and the arrow held so much power that instead of purifying the demon he exploded.

Sesshomaru didn't waste any time as he leaped into the air trying to get to the girl to protect her. He was caught in the blast along with the girl as they went flying into the forest.

They landed a long way from where the battle was being fought. He had hit the ground hard as he was trying to breath and regain his strength. He was hurt but his main concern right now was to find the ningen.

He lifted his nose up into the air and caught the scent of her blood. There was a lot of it which meant she was hurt bad. He struggled to his feet as he made his way to her location. After a few minutes of walking he found her.

The girl was covered in blood and her clothes were torn to shreds. The only thing that remained whole was the white cloth that she had under her Kimono. It covered her nice full breast and her female parts very well as he approached.

He heard her faint heartbeat and breathed a sigh of relief. She was still alive. This was his chance to take the girl. His brother had made his choice when he protected the dead miko over this one.

He reached down as he removed what little she had left of her clothes. He made sure not to leave his scent in the area as he picked the girl up in his arm. He supported her upper body with his arm as his tail moved to support the lower half.

He held her close to his chest as he heard a noise off in the distance. He knew that it must be his brother looking for the girl as he leaped into the trees with her in his arm. A few minutes later his brother rushed into the clearing looking for the girl. His friends were following closely behind him.

When they spotted the torn clothes of the ningen they all started looking around the area for her. When they didn't find her he saw them all go down to their knees. The Taijiya was crying into the chest of the monk as he tried to offer some sort of comfort to her.

He heard his brothers anguish cry for losing the girl. After a while they left the clearing as they refused to talk to his brother. His brother was cast out from the pack for his actions. 'Stupid fool! If you want to be the alpha male in your pack then you must protect your pack. This is the price you pay for your arrogance.'

He saw as they were making their way back to the village where they started. He was sure that they were going to inform the old miko of the girls demise. He looked down and saw that the girl was still asleep in his arm.

He leaped from the tree as he was looking for a place that they could be safe for the night. He had to tend to her wounds or she could bleed to death. He moved with speed as he headed back toward the Western Lands. He knew of a place that they could rest and they wouldn't be disturbed.

oOo

They traveled for a few hours until he came to the place he was looking for. He landed right in front of the cave as he started to go in it. The cave's entrance was covered by vines, which protected it from being seen on the outside.

He moved threw the vines as he stepped into the dark cave. His eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness as he continued to walk through the cave. He was following his nose to his destination, he had been here once before and he liked this area. He could easily defend it as he put a barrier at the entrance to prevent anyone from entering or leaving the cave.

He continued to walk until he noticed that the cave was getting brighter. He had made it to the other side of the cave as it opened up into an oasis. The area was very big. There were trees growing in here as this place had a hot springs and a stream with fresh water. When you looked up there was a hole at the very top that allowed the sun to shine down on this place. Flowers were growing everywhere and the grass was soft to step on.

He walked until he got to the hot springs. When he got there he kneeled as he placed the girl on the ground while he got things ready. He gathered some wood for a fire. Night was approaching and they would need it to keep warm.

He took off his white pelt as he laid it down on the ground and formed a soft bed for her. He took off his shoes as he looked at his haori. He was covered in the girl's blood as he proceeded to take it off and moved toward the hot springs so he could wash it. Once the blood was out of it he took the haori and grabbed a tree branch as he stuck it in the ground near the fire. He then placed the haori on the stick near the fire so it could dry.

He walked over to the girl and he thought, 'I have to wash the blood off her. It's beginning to reek and soon it will attract other predators who are looking for an easy meal.

He picked her up in his arm as his tail supported her lower portion and he went back into the hot springs with the girl in his arm. Once he was deep enough he found a place where he could sit down with her in his lap so he could bathe her.

His tail supported her upper body, leaving his hand free to wash her body. He got the blood out of her hair as he ran his fingers through her beautiful ebony locks. They were very soft to the touch, even with all the blood in it. He was washing her face when he saw her start to move in his lap.

He became concerned if she struggled to get out of his embrace she would fall into the water and hurt herself. He knew that she was weak from all the blood she had lost.

He saw as she slowly opened her eyes. He could tell that they were not focused at the moment. He continued to get the blood off her face as she blinked her eyes to get them into focus.

He saw when her eyes came into focus and she stared directly into his golden eyes. He felt her stiffen in his lap as he watched what she was going to do.

Kagome felt that someone was touching her face. She was in a great deal of pain as she slowly opened her eyes. At first she couldn't see anything. The only thing she could see was a dark image that floated in front of her.

She felt the person that was tending to her wounds was moving their hand very gently over her skin. She moaned as she blinked and her world came into focus. She expected to see Sango or Inuyasha but what she saw shocked her as the image of Sesshomaru came into focus.

She tired to move and she felt a sharp pain in her side, she whimpered as she sucked in air to prevent her from screaming her head off at the pain. She finally found her voice as she simply asked, "Why?"

Sesshomaru was watching what the girl was going to do. They were staring at each other as she tried to move. He heard her whimpers and then heard her question.

He looked at her as he said in a nice gentle voice, "Because you're hurt."

Kagome felt that she was sitting in warm water as he continued to clean her wounds. She also noticed that she only had on her bra and panties and the rest of her cloths were gone. She felt when his hand moved over to the spot that was hurting her the most as he lightly brushed it with his fingers.

She sucked in air as she held it until he was done. She could tell that he was cleaning her wounds but she didn't know why he was doing it. She felt that she was hurt very badly and she wondered how she had gotten hurt. The last thing she remembered was fighting a youkai with four jewel shards. It had hit Shippo into the forest as she became enraged and let go of her arrow. After that she couldn't remember anything else.

She felt when he picked her up in his arm and moved her out of the water. She felt something else that was under her legs but she didn't know what it was. At this point she really didn't care. She just wanted to die. She was hurting so much that she couldn't take the pain anymore.

Once he got her wounds cleaned he picked the girl up in his arm and moved her out of the water. He remembered that her greatest pain was at her side and he needed to look at it. He placed her on his pelt as he moved into a better position so he could look at her wound.

He noticed that she wouldn't cry out in pain no matter how much it hurt. He was very pleased by this. She had great strength if she was able to contain her cries. When he moved her, so he could see her wound, his eyes opened wide. The cut was deep. He could see her rib bone peaking out of the skin.

He looked at her as he said, "This is going to hurt but I have to seal this wound. Your bone is sticking out and it could get an infection."

He saw the girl nod agreeing to what he must do. He placed his hand near the wound as his tail held her in place. He concentrated on his youkai as he called it forth to heal her. His hand began to get warm as a golden light started to form. Once he was ready he placed his hand on the wound as he saw the girl stiffen. He knew that this was hurting her but he continued with what he had to do.

He noticed that half way through healing her wound she had gone quite again as she fell unconscious from her ordeal. Once he was done he looked at the wound. He saw that the skin had knitted together and that the wound was closed. The only thing that was left was a light pink scar where her wound was located. Soon there would be no visible scar left of her injury.

He then tended to her other wounds as he healed all of them. He was tired once he was done. He shifted her body so that she would be comfortable on his pelt.

He went to the fire to see if his haori was dry yet. When he saw that it was dry he covered the girl with it to keep her warm. He also knew that she would feel uncomfortable if she woke up with no clothes on.

He sat next to her as he watched her sleep. She was beautiful and at least she was resting. He didn't know when he actually fell asleep, as he draped his tail over her to protect her.

oOo

So as you can see Sesshomaru now has Kagome. What is going to happen next? Will Kagome give the Ice demon a chance you will have to wait and see.

Ravengirl1013: Glad your going to give the story a chance. It's weird for me to write a Sess/Kag fic but it was a dare and I took it. I hope that the story is good.

Kagome-Reincarnation: Nice to hear from you again. Yes I will always continue to write. Thanks for your words of encouragement.

Beloved Rose: Hi! Thanks for the review. I promise not to disappoint you and if I do then you are free to tell me about it.

Kagome21: We will see if I will write anymore Sess/Kag fics lets see how this one turns out.

Lass: don't worry I will not make Inuyasha and Sesshomaru hate each other. I have a plan and you have to wait and see what happens. You know I have a very super active mind that is constantly working on new twist for the story.

Playingwithdemons: There is more to come. Sesshomaru still has a one-track mind and he thinks along the lines of being selfish. That will come to play later in the story.

Again wow! I thank you for all your reviews. I will try my best to post the chapters as fast as possible. Oh I was asked if this story is finished yet. The answer is no but I'm very close to the ending. So no fears you will get to see the ending for this one. I might even entertain a sequel to this one. Once the story is finished if you all would like a sequel then write your suggestions in a review and I will take them into consideration.

Well until the next chapter!

Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning Kagome started to stir. The sun was up and it was hitting her in the face as she tried to see where she was. She had a nightmare last night that she had seen Sesshomaru and he was tending to her wounds.

She felt better this morning but her body was very stiff. She slowly opened her eyes and let them get focused. She could tell that she was laying on something very soft. She had never felt anything so soft in all her life.

Once her eyes got into focus she noticed that she was in a clearing. It was very pretty there as she started to look around. She shifted just a bit because she would hurt when she moved. When she turned her head in the other direction she came face to face with her nightmare.

She stifled her scream. She didn't want to wake him up and make him mad. She had no idea what she was doing here. Her mind was running a mile a minute as she tried to make sense of everything.

Kagome looked down and noticed that he had placed his haori on her to cover her. There was something else there too. It was big fluffy and white. She reached out with her hand as she touched it. It was really soft to the touch, as she ran her fingers through the fur.

She heard a growl coming from Sesshomaru as she stopped what she was doing and looked at him with wide eyes. She knew that she was going to die. She just wished that he would get it over with. She was tired of all the games he was playing.

Sesshomaru felt when the girl started to move. He had not known when he fell asleep but it had been too long since he had rested like this. The girl's scent had relaxed him enough so he could sleep. He felt refreshed as he opened his eyes to see what the girl was doing.

He saw the girl looking around the area when she turned towards him he quickly closed his eyes to see what she would do. He heard her stifle a scream as she tried to keep quite so she wouldn't wake him.

He saw through half lidded eyes as she saw his tail. He could tell that she was curious as she reached out with her hand and touched it. Her touch was very gentle as she stroked his tail. Then she ran her fingers through his fur and he couldn't help the growl that came out of his chest. It was a growl of contentment not of warning, but he felt when she stopped running her fingers through his fur when she heard him.

He sighed he knew that she was scared when she heard his growl. Her scent reeked of fear. He opened his eyes to see two blue ones looking at him. He sat up as he stretched then he turned to her and said, "How are you feeling miko?"

Kagome was still in shock she didn't know what to do. She was actually there with the ice demon himself and he was asking her how she felt. She got her fear under control. She wanted some answers on how she got here.

"I feel fine. My body is sore but other than that I feel fine. But how did I get here? And where are my friends?" asked Kagome with a nervous voice. She didn't think that she was going to get an answer out of him.

But to her surprise he answered her question. "I brought you here last night so I could tend to your wounds. They were very serious and you almost died from them."

Kagome was shocked to hear this. She didn't know how she got hurt. "But how did I get hurt? The last thing I remember was fighting a demon with four jewel shards."

Sesshomaru was getting irritated at all the questions she had. He thought that if he started from the beginning, maybe he could answer all of her questions. "When you were fighting against the demon you shot one of your arrows at him. You channeled so much power into that arrow, because the demon had hurt your pup, that instead of purifying the demon it exploded.

I tried to reach you to protect you but I was also caught in the blast. We landed about half mile from where the battle was located. When I found you, your clothes were torn to shreds. The only thing that was salvageable was what you have on. I have no idea what they are but it seemed to cover your parts.

I brought you here because the hot springs has healing properties to it and I knew it would heal your minor wounds. I healed the worse ones using my youkai. It will take at least another day for your body to fully recover. You will need to soak in the springs at least a couple more times so it could restore your strength.

As for your friends they are all alive. They survived that attack and left to go back to the village. They did look for you but by that time I had you in my arm and was coming here to take care of your wounds."

The whole time he was speaking to her he was watching her emotions. She had very expressive eyes as she listened to what he said. He saw her turn her face away from him, as she was deep in thought.

Then he heard a question that he didn't think he could answer. "Why didn't you let me die? Why couldn't you just leave me there?" He heard the hurt in her voice as she asked him this question.

He got up as he moved his tail away from her and placed it back on his right shoulder. He turned his back to her as he said, "This Sesshomaru does not know why he saved your life. The Tenseiga is the one that compelled me to save you. It compelled me once before and that's how Rin came into my care. I do not question my father's sword. I just do what it ask of me."

Kagome was shocked when he moved the fluffy thing that was lying on top of her. She saw that it was his tail as he draped it over his right shoulder again. She often wondered what that thing was and now she knew.

She heard what he said to her and she was shocked. 'Why would his sword want to save my life?' She was so confused that it was giving her a headache. She felt when he moved to her side as he lifted the haori up to look at the wound on her side. She turned red from embarrassment as she allowed him to look at the wound.

Once he was done she saw him take off his juban. He covered her with it as he removed his haori. He stood as he put it his haori back on then his armor. He turned to her and said, "You may wear the juban. I need the haori for my armor. I want you to stay here and rest. I will return in a little while."

Kagome saw as he leaped into the air and disappeared through the hole in the roof. Once he was gone she was free to cry to her hearts content. She cried for a long time until she felt like she couldn't cry anymore.

Inuyasha had gone back on his word. He had chosen to protect Kikyou and left her to die. She wished she really had died. This way she wouldn't feel the pain she was in. It was not a physical pain but a pain from deep down in her soul.

She was glad that her friends were all right but how did she put too much energy into her arrow. 'He said that it happened after that demon had hurt Shippo. I let my emotions get out of control and it called upon my powers. I have to stop doing that because the next time I could kill someone.'

She rolled over as she felt the nice soft fur that she was laying on. It made a soft bed as she finally fell asleep.

Sesshomaru didn't go very far. Once the girl saw him leave and she turned her back to him as he sneaked back into the oasis. He was sitting in the trees as he heard the girl cry. He had no idea what was wrong with her. He could tell that she was confused. 'She must be trying to sort everything out in her mind.'

He saw as she finally fell asleep. He was happy that she did. She needed the rest to regain her strength. He stayed in the trees as he watched her. He wanted to see what she was going to do once she woke up. He had explained that the hot springs will help her regain her strength and wondered if she would go in on her own.

Kagome awoke a few hours later. She was well rested but she didn't feel at all well. She started thinking that maybe if she could get into the hot springs she might feel better. Sesshomaru had explained that the springs held healing properties and would help her heal.

With great effort she got up from the soft fur. She was panting hard it was difficult for her to move. She let the juban fall away from her body as she moved toward the hot springs. Slowly, on shaky legs, she made it there as she went deeper into the water. She kept to the shallow end of the pool as she sat down and let the warm water caress her skin.

She started to feel light headed and she couldn't understand why she was feeling this way. Her wounds were healed and she should be getting stronger but she wasn't. She felt as her life was slowly leaving her body. She was scared she was going to die alone in this place and the only person she could think of to call was, "Sesshomaru, please help me," as she fell unconscious in the water.

Sesshomaru was watching from the tree he was sitting in. He admired the girl's determination as she made her way to the hot springs. He saw sit down as her breathing was becoming labored. He heard her call as he jumped from the tree and landed in the hot springs right next to her.

He picked her up as he held her close to his chest. He could feel the life leaving her body as he beginning to panic. 'What is wrong with her? She should be getting stronger not weaker.'

Then he felt it. He felt her power starting to rise as it was taking over her body. With her being this weak she couldn't control the power that she had inside her. His potion must have released the power that laid dormant in her body. She is not ready to control this power yet.

He moved out of the water and sat down with her in his lap as he held her close to his chest. He couldn't lose her. She was everything that he wanted in a mate and he was finally getting to know her.

When he sat down with her the Tenseiga came to rest on the girls side. It was touching her as it pulsed to life. The sword engulfed her body in a golden light as it feed her the energy that she needed. Slowly she started getting stronger as she was working to get her powers under control.

Sesshomaru never noticed what the sword was doing as he said in her ear, "Koiishi you must fight to keep your powers under control. I will train you so you can get stronger and control these powers of yours. But I can't do that if you are not here with me. I want you to live."

Kagome heard his words and it touched her heart. He called her Koiishi, 'Could he have feeling for me? Is that why he saved my life?' Kagome was very confused but she will deal with Sesshomaru later as she worked to get her powers under control again. Slowly she was gaining control as she started to stir in his arms.

Sesshomaru felt when Kagome was moving in his arm. He sensed that she was getting the power that she had under control. Slowly her energy level started to rise as he looked down to see her opening her eyes. He still held her in his arm as he said, "Are you all right?"

Kagome smiled and said, "Yes, I'm fine just tired." She fell asleep in his arm as he held her. Kagome fell into a deep sleep that allowed her body to heal. She was still weak from her ordeal and needed the rest.

Sesshomaru got up from the ground as he moved toward his pelt. He laid Kagome down so she could rest comfortably. He sat next to her as he watched her sleep. Then he remembered that humans needed to eat in order to get stronger.

With Rin he would tell Jakin to follow her and make sure that she found some food. But with this one he would have to provide her with something to eat. He would prove to her that he could provide for her well being.

He got up as he left her to rest in the clearing. He went hunting for her to make sure she got stronger. This was a new experience for him. He didn't need to eat as often as humans and when he did it was usually raw meat. His servants knew what types of meat he would eat and always had it for him.

He knew that he had to provide for her and he was determined to do it. He saw a rabbit in the forest and went after it. He struck with such force that there was nothing left of the animal. He stopped as he looked at what he had done. 'Hmm, I need to learn how to kill gently or I will never provide the ningen with a meal.'

He finally succeeded in killing a rabbit without destroying it. He picked it up as he went back to where the ningen was located.

When he arrived he found her gone from the pelt and became alarmed. He dropped the rabbit he had in his hand as a low and menacing growl left his throat. He found her scent as he went after her. He could tell that she was close by but he wanted to know why she had left.

oOo

Kagome woke up from her sleep feeling better than she thought possible. Her body didn't hurt anymore and she felt refreshed. She got up from the fur she was laying on as she tested her legs. They supported her weight as she stood and stretched her body.

The juban fell off her body leaving her cold. She looked down to find that all she had on was her underwear. She quickly picked up the shirt as she put it on. She looked around for her yellow bag and it was not there. 'Damn, I don't have my bag and all of my clothes are in it.'

She tried to keep the shirt closed but it was next to impossible without a belt. So she improvised. She walked over to one of the trees as she grabbed one of the vines and pulled, she broke apiece off that she could use to tie the juban together.

Once the shirt was secured in place she looked around the area. She knew that she would be leaving this place really soon and she didn't have any weapons with her. She had lost her bow and her quiver of arrows during the last fight with the demon.

She walked into the forest searching for a good piece of wood that would make a good bow. She searched the area as she found what she was looking for. It was bent the right way and it was very sturdy.

Next she needed some string. This was a little more difficult to find. She continued looking around the forest until she found some very thin vines. It was strong she had to use a rock to cut apiece off. Then she started to look for long sticks that she could use as arrows.

When she found everything she needed she started to make her way back to camp. She found a small stream where she stopped to get something to drink. She was tired but at least she was mobile again. She missed her friends as she sat there and thought all about what had happened to her.

She still didn't know what Sesshomaru wanted with her. In the past all he ever wanted to do was kill her, first for pulling Tetsusaiga out of the stone in their fathers grave. Then he tried to kill her when she tried to shoot his arm off that had a piece of the jewel shard in it, when he came for Inuyasha's sword again.

From then on Inuyasha made sure that she was far enough away from him to make sure he wouldn't kill her. She was deep in thought when a voice asked, "What are you doing out here all by yourself miko?"

Sesshomaru finally found her sitting by a stream. She looked to be deep in thought as he approached. He stood there for a few minutes when he asked his question. He saw her jump as she quickly stood to face him. He was glad to see her recovered from her ordeal.

He went back to his stone cold expression as he waited for an answer from her.

Kagome was surprised to see Sesshomaru standing right behind her. She never detected his presence as she jumped upon hearing his voice and stood up quickly. She was breathing hard as she said, "Don't scare me like that! Next time make some noise or something."

Sesshomaru glared at her as he said, "I asked you a question. Don't make me repeat myself ningen."

Kagome saw that he was back to his normal way of speaking. The soft side that she had seen in the last couple of days was gone, as she reached down and picked up the stuff that she found in the forest.

She started to make her way back towards camp when she was grabbed by the arm and she yelped in pain. His claws had dug into her skin as she started to bleed. Then she heard his growls as he brought her closer to him and said, "I asked you a question and I expect an answer from you wench. Don't take my generosity of saving your life lightly, you might regret crossing me."

Kagome had enough of his threats as she said, "Then why did you save my life? I never asked you to save me!"

Kagome's anger was steadily growing as she eyed the demon Lord in front of her.

Steaming blue eyes met glowing red eyes as Sesshomaru's temper was slowly getting away from him. He had to leave before he hurt her. He released her arm as he took off into the growing night sky leaving the wench by herself. He knew that she would be all right by herself. He had a barrier at the mouth of the cave and she couldn't leave.

Kagome saw as Sesshomaru left the area. She knew that she had pushed him to his limit. But her hunch had paid off. He wouldn't kill her. He had gone through too much already to keep her alive. Whatever he wanted it included her and she was not going to submit to a bastard like him.

She bent down and picked up the material she had gathered in the forest and then headed toward the camp he had made for her. When she got there she saw that his pelt was gone and her face fell. She didn't want him to go away but she guessed she had made him mad.

She went over to the fire as she sat down and looked around the clearing. She saw a dead rabbit there and her stomach was growling. She had not eaten in a few days, which is why she was feeling weak.

She reached for the rabbit and found that it was not gutted. She hated to gut animals, as it would always make her sick to her stomach. She put it back down and then started to make her new bow. She had gotten a sharp rock from the creek. It was very sharp as she started with the bow.

She carefully cut a slit into the bow so she had a place to tie the string to. Once this was done she got the string ready and tied it to one end. She stood as she tied a knot on the other end of the string, now she was ready. She applied pressure as she bent the bow and tried to slip the knot into the slit. It took her several times to do it until she finally got it.

She raised the bow and then tested the string. It was firmly on there and then she tied it off so it wouldn't come off. Now she was ready to make the arrows. She took her rock as she slowly started to chip away at one end of the sticks that she had found. She continued until she was done with all of them. She inspected each one to make sure that they all had a nice pointed end.

Now for the hard part, she reached inside the shirt she was wearing and pulled out the leaves that had been in there. She had seen these leaves in the forest and picked them. They were the same type leaves she used to make the feathers for the arrows.

The plant was hardy and it never dried out making it the perfect material for the feather. She scratched notches into the arrow and then she gently placed the leaves in place. She finished with her work about two hours later.

Kagome stood up, she wanted to test her bow to make sure that it would work. She locked an arrow into place as she pulled back on the string. Everything held as she took aim and then released. Her arrow flew straight and true as it landed in a tree. It took all of her strength to pull the arrow out of the tree but at least she knew that her bow and arrows worked.

She was tired as she put some more wood on the fire and laid down next to it to keep warm. She kept her bow with her since she was alone now and had to defend herself as she fell into a restless sleep.

Sesshomaru was not far off watching what the girl was doing. She had gone back to being defiant and he had almost lost his temper with her. He guessed that he was partly to blame for demanding answers from her.

He watched as she was making her weapon of choice. He wondered where she had learned to make her weapon. She seemed to know what she was doing as he watched with interest. He saw her stand as she tested her new bow. When the bow held together she now had her weapon back.

He saw her lay down and finally fall asleep. He frowned, as he was deep in thought she had not eaten the food that he had gotten for her. He wondered if he did anything wrong that she would not eat the food. He saw her pick up the rabbit as she looked at it and then placed back down on the ground.

He had no idea what he did wrong and the mating ritual was proving to be difficult. He had to go back to the things he learned a long time ago when his father had taught him how to hunt and fight.

Then he remembered something that his father had said a long time ago. "Remember Sesshomaru females tend to be squeamish, they have no fear in killing an opponent if they threaten their life but they will not clean an animal to feed themselves."

He looked down at the rabbit he had caught earlier. He had not cleaned it for her and now she was not eating. He jumped from the tree limb he was sitting in as he made his way toward the fire. He saw the girl curled up in a ball as she slept. He could tell that she was cold as he took his pelt and wrapped it around her to keep warm.

He reached for the rabbit as he took it to the stream where he cleaned and gutted the animal. He found a good stick as he threaded the rabbit on it and then went back to the girl. He placed the rabbit near the fire as he let it roast. He then jumped back into the tree as he watched.

Kagome started to stir when she smelled something good. Her stomach was growling as she woke from her sleep. When she looked at the fire she saw the rabbit that was there in the clearing roasting.

She slowly sat up as she rubbed her eyes. She looked around the area to see if she could find Sesshomaru. She found that she was wrapped in his pelt and knew that he had returned to the clearing.

She reached over and got a piece of meat as she ate it. It tasted really good and she was hungry. She continued to eat until she was full. She figured that this meal would hold her until she reached Kaede's hut. She knew she had to be somewhere in the Western Lands so all she had to do was head south and until she got into familiar territory.

Once she was done eating she laid back down and fell quickly asleep. She rested a little easier once her stomach was full.

Sesshomaru watched from a distance as he saw the girl eat her food. His father had been right. Females can kill an opponent but when it came to gutting their food they wouldn't do it to feed themselves. This ningen was proving to be one of those females.

He saw as the girl took his pelt and wrapped her body into it. He knew that it would keep her warm. He wanted to go down and sit by her while she slept but her scent relaxed him so much that he would fall asleep and he didn't want to do that.

oOo

Morning came and Kagome awoke to a beautiful day. She had slept well and now it was time for her to leave this place. She went to the stream as she got herself cleaned up before she moved out. She had no idea where Sesshomaru was but she figured that he was somewhere close by.

When she was done she spotted a cave off to the left and figured that this was the way out of the oasis she was in. She put her bow on her shoulder as she took a vine and tied her arrows together and placed them on her back. She was ready to leave this place as she walked into the cave.

Kagome's pace slowed when she saw how dark it was in the cave, she let her senses take over as she walked slowly through the cave. She continued walking as she saw that the cave was starting to get lighter with every step she took. When she approached the entrance to the cave she saw that there was a barrier there that was preventing her from leaving. She figured it was Sesshomaru who put that barrier there to protect them while they healed.

She looked at the barrier as she started to concentrate. Her body became engulfed in a golden hue as she stepped forward and walked right out of the cave. Once she was outside she let herself relax as her powers reseeded back to it normal levels.

She had learned some control of her powers but she had not mastered them yet. She looked up into the sky as she saw where the sun was coming up. She figured out which way she needed to go and started walking.

She needed to get away from this place before Sesshomaru found out that she was gone. She wanted to go home and see her mother. Her mother she thought. She hoped that Inuyasha had not gone back to her time and told her mother that she had died. It would break her heart if she thought she was dead.

A lone tear came out of her eyes as she continued to make her way home. She was determined to see her mother even if she died along the way.

oOo

Sesshomaru woke with a start he had fallen asleep again. He growled he had never slept for two nights in a row. That ningen scent kept relaxing him until he fell asleep.

He looked down at the clearing expecting to see her there. The fire was out and she was gone. He growled as he leaped from the tree and grabbed his pelt. It felt cold to the touch meaning she had been gone for a long time.

He sniffed as he caught her scent. He followed it until he saw where she was going. She had found the entrance to the cave that would allow her to leave this place, as he entered and followed her scent. 'There is no way that she could have gotten out of this place without me knowing about it. My barrier would have stopped her.'

He quickened his pace when he didn't find her in the dark parts of the cave. When he reached the mouth of the cave he found that his barrier was gone and her scent was heading away from here.

He became enraged as he took off after her. This time she was going to feel his wrath. No one left him unless he released him or her. He followed her scent through the forest he couldn't believe how far she had traveled in such a short period of time. He could tell that she was heading back toward his brother's territory and this enraged him even more.

It took him about an hour to locate her, she was almost to the edge of his lands and half way to his brother's location. He put on a burst of speed as he finally saw her in the distance. He picked up the scent of her tears and he knew that she was crying.

He finally made it to where she was as he landed right in front of her.

Kagome was steadily walking towards home. She had thought that she had given Sesshomaru the slip as she continued on her way. She had no idea where she was going or how much longer it would take her to reach Inuyasha's forest, but she was determined to get there.

She had stopped to get her barring when Sesshomaru landed right in front of her. Her heart started to race when she saw how angry he was. She started to back away from him when he rushed forward and grabbed her by her neck. Then he had her pinned to the ground as he landed right on top of her holding her still, he had no intensions of letting her go.

Sesshomaru had leaped from his position when he saw her moving away from him. His anger was peaked as he grabbed her by the neck and pinned her to the ground. The girl struggled to get out of his grasp as he tightened his grip on her neck. When she stopped struggling he loosen his hold on her throat.

He could smell the fear on her, 'Good, now I have her attention." He thought as he eyed the girl from above. He had landed right on top of her as he put a knee on each side of her hips with his legs coming up and trapping her legs so she couldn't move. He growled as he said, "Now when I ask you a question you will answer me wench or you won't have a throat left when I'm done with you. Is that understood?"

Kagome's eyes grew big when she heard his threat. She knew that this time she had no choice but to answer his questions. Tears were coming from her eyes as she nodded her head in understanding.

Sesshomaru saw the tears coming from her eyes as he set his heart to stone. He had to make her submit to him if he wanted to train her. She would have to listen to him and the only way to do this was to force her hand.

"Where are you going?" he asked with a growl.

"I'm going home. I want to see my mother." Kagome said as she closed her eyes so she couldn't see his red ones.

"If you would have told me that you wanted to see your mother I would have taken you to see her. I have not given you any reason to fear me. Now you take what trust we had and have taken off on your own. You could have been attacked because of that little trinket you have around your neck." Sesshomaru was trying to calm his temper. He was losing control being like this with her on the bottom. His instincts were to mark her as his own and make her his mate but it would have to wait for the moment.

Kagome was finding hard to breath he was squeezing her neck with everything he said. She managed to say in a low voice, "Please let go. I can't breathe."

Sesshomaru realized what he was doing as he let go of her neck. He still had her pinned to the ground as the girl was breathing hard trying to get some much-needed air.

When Kagome had gotten her lungs full of air again then she answered his question, she knew she had to tell him the truth about where she came from. He was not going to accept any other answer. "I didn't tell you where she lives because you can't reach her location."

Kagome took a couple of more breaths as she continued to explain. "I was heading for the well you saw me coming out of. That well allows me to travel between the feudal era and my era."

Sesshomaru's eyes grew big when he heard her answers. She was not looking at him as she continued to cry. "What is your era?"

Kagome swallowed hard as she said, "I come from 500 years in the future."

Sesshomaru smelled as her scent spiked when she told him this. She was afraid and she had every right to be. She had knowledge of the future and what is to come. But he was not interested in that at the moment. He noticed that the girl was shaking in fear as he got off her.

He stood up as he looked down upon her form. She had rolled over on her side as she continued to cry. He looked up into the sky as he said, "I have a propositions for you, miko."

Kagome was calming down as she heard his words. She opened her eyes and rolled over as she looked at the demon Lord. He was looking at the sky as he was trying to tell her something. She thought she would make it a little easy on him and asked, "What kind of proposition?" as she sat up trying to get her emotions under control.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath as he made his request. "I want to train you. You have very strong miko powers and you don't know how to control it. I can teach you the techniques that you will need in order for you to master your powers. I know that you are, right now, having problems containing this power. I also know that you don't know how to fight to defend yourself if need be. I can teach you these things if you want." He looked at Kagome waiting for her answer.

Kagome was shocked that he would want to train her, she had no idea why as she asked, "Why would you want to train me? You hate ningen Lord Sesshomaru. You have tried to kill me several times already. All right, I admit that I was at fault when I tried to take that fake arm from you and I tired to make you stop attacking your brother. But why me? Why would you want to train me? I'm a nobody."

"I have seen the way my brother treats you and I want you to learn how to protect yourself. Naraku is a formidable foe and you need to be at your best to defeat him." He said as he eyed the girl.

Kagome didn't know what to do. His offer was just too good to be true. She eyed him as she asked, "If I was to accept your offer what do you want in return?"

Sesshomaru smiled inwardly, 'She is very smart indeed. She has figured out that I have a motive for teaching her.' "All I ask in return is that you do not leave me again until your training is done. Plus I will have the pleasure of your company."

Kagome heard what he said as she responded, "You want my company? Why?"

"Yes, I want your company and the reason is that I have taken a liking to you miko." He moved closer to her as he reached down and grabbed her around the waist as he brought her eye level with him. He leaned in and kissed her, as her lips were very soft and moist.

He nipped at her bottom lip to see if she would allow him and to his surprise she did. His tongue didn't waste any time as it roamed around her nice warm cavern. She tasted wonderful and his senses were going wild. She was responding to his touches and if he didn't stop soon he could lose control of the situation.

He broke the kiss as he looked into her dazed blue eyes. "So what is your answer miko, will you accept my offer?"

Kagome mind was reeling with what to do. It was no dream he had kissed her before because she felt the same way as she did the last time. The only difference was that her head wasn't spinning. She was looking into his eyes as she said, "Yes, I accept your offer."

Sesshomaru's eyes sparkled when she said yes. He put her down on her feet as he said, "Then come with me and once we reach the training site then your training will begin."

oOo

Kagome has accepted Sesshomaru's offer of training. Now the fun really begins as Kagome learns to get stronger. What is going to happen? Well you have to wait to find out.

I wanted to thank everyone that has left me a review. To answer one particular question that I unfortunately left out is where is Shippo? Well he is with Sango and Miroku. I will go back to chapter 3 and fix the problem. Thanks to all the loyal readers of this fic for catching my mistake. I will be more careful in the later chapters. But don't worry Shippo is going to play a big role in the story. You have to wait and see.

Until the next chapter!

Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kagome followed Sesshomaru as he was leading her deeper into the forest. She was hoping that she had made the right decision to go with him. She needed the training and she was definitely attracted to him.

As Kagome was following Sesshomaru through the forest she was beginning to think that she had made a mistake in accepting his offer. He was traveling at a brisk pace. His height and nice long legs made it easy for him to take one step for every two that she took.

She was keeping up to him though, having traveled with his brother who was always in a hurry, she had learned to move quickly. She never complained out loud but in her mind she was cursing out the dog demon with every nasty name she could think of. She even used some of Inuyasha's favorite words that he uttered whenever she sat him.

'Inuyasha,' she thought. She missed him and her other friends. It seemed cruel to keep from them that she was still alive but Sesshomaru refused to let her send word back that she was alive. He told her that if the people that knew her thought that she was dead then Naraku would not be looking for her. She relented because he did have a point.

They continued walking, heading toward the Western Lands. Sesshomaru would not slow down from his vigorous pace. They had walked well into the night as he stopped and sniffed the air. He didn't sense or feel any danger near by as he declared, "We will rest here for a few hours before we continue with our journey. We should be arriving there in about two days."

Kagome heard a stream near by as she slowly made her way there. She was exhausted from traveling none stop. Once she found the stream she sat down and drank some fresh water. This water always tasted so pure. It was like nothing she ever tasted before. The water in her time always had to be treated for impurities.

She moved as she put her feet in the water, they were hurting her to no end. She was not used to walking around without any shoes on. She made a promise to herself that she would watch what she did with her powers from on. She didn't like being without her clothes and shoes.

She looked down at her feet and noticed that she had blisters on them. They were red and swollen as she started to see the bruises form. It hurt her to walk as she forced the pain away and remained strong.

The problem she was having was keeping her wounds clean. She had many cuts from the sharp rocks that meet her feet. She never made a sound as she was traveling because she didn't want Sesshomaru to think that she was weak. She would do what ever it took for him to have at least a positive opinion about her.

Inuyasha was always putting her down for one thing or another. She had to drag information out of him and the others just so she could understand what was going on. She knew that she wasn't stupid but things were done differently in this era and she respected that.

The problem with her getting hurt was that she didn't have her yellow bag with her. In it she had the medical supplies she needed to tend to her wounds. She could use her miko powers on others but they wouldn't work on her. She would have to survive as best she could and try to keep her wounds clean.

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows together as she saw an infection forming on the bottom of her foot. This was not good. Unless she found some herbs in the area that would help her she would be in big trouble. She knew that infection was the biggest killer in the feudal era and she was not willing to be its next statistic.

She took care of her wounds as best she could as she leaned up against a tree and fell asleep. She needed to rest for the long journey ahead of her.

Kagome woke a few hours later when she heard Sesshomaru moving about. She knew it was time to go as she slowly stood on her feet. The pain was intense as she concentrated on her discomfort and willed it away.

She started to take deep breaths to calm her heart. The pain was getting to be too much for her to handle as she continued to breath and move. Sesshomaru was already leaving her behind as she hurried to catch up.

Sesshomaru noticed that the girl was lagging behind him as they traveled. He had slowed his pace once he noticed this. He had not once heard her complain about traveling to their training area but he did notice that she was taking deeper calming breath as they traveled.

They continued to go toward his sanctuary when he picked up the scent of blood. He stopped as he looked around the area. He noticed that the scent was coming from the girl as he turned to look at her. She had been steadily walking with a stick that she had found as she used it for support.

He followed his nose and when he saw her feet he was in shock. Her feet were all bloody and she had bruises all over them, when he saw this he knew that it hurt her. He knew she was in pain when he saw her eyes as she quickly looked away from him to prevent him from seeing her discomforts.

He quickly moved towards her as he said, "Why didn't you tell me that you were hurt and in pain, miko?"

Kagome continued to walk as she said, "I'm not hurt, I'm just uncomfortable for the moment and I'm dealing with my situation. You don't have to worry about me, I can keep up with your pace."

Sesshomaru growled as he picked her up in his arm and supported her body off the ground. When he did that he caught her by surprise and she yelped in pain.

Kagome held her tongue as the pain returned full force. She had been keeping the pain at bay while she was walking, but when he picked her up in his arm he broke that concentration. She was breathing hard as she was trying to gain control. Her body was shaking from the pain that she was feeling.

She lost her fight with the pain, as it was too much for her to handle and she fell unconscious in his arm.

Sesshomaru became alarmed when she fell unconscious. Her breathing was becoming labored and her heart was straining to pump blood to her body. He sat down with her in his lap as he looked at her feet.

He felt ashamed that he had not notice this before. She was not used to traveling without any shoes and her feet were bleeding, swollen, and bruised. He saw the heat radiating from her body as he put his hand on her forehead. She had the start of a fever and if it kept on the infection will take over her body.

He stood as he brought her with him and he cradled her to his chest. He leaped into the air as he was making his way to his sanctuary. He needed to get there as soon as possible. He had herbs there that he could give her that would get rid of the fever.

He finally made it to the training area as he quickly entered the house and placed the girl on the futon. He made his way into another room as he found what he was looking for. He started a fire as he got some water and set it to boil. She needed to take this medicine as soon as possible so it could rid her of the fever and infection.

He got an idea as he was making the tea for her. Once the water was hot he mixed the herbs in it. He waited for a few minutes until it cooled so it wouldn't burn her.

He walked back into the room where she was laying, as he got ready to give her the medicine. His tail supported her body as he raised her head. He took a drink of the tea and then he lowered his lips to her and gave it to her. The medicine combined with his saliva would give her enough strength to heal.

He knew that he could heal wounds by just licking them so he should be able to help her this way. It was not a bad way to give medicine as he was thoroughly enjoying himself.

The girl slowly started to drink the medicine. She struggled at first but then caught on to what he was doing and relaxed. Once she drank it all he laid her down and let her rest. He then got a good look at her feet.

He got some water as he started to clean her wounds. He winched when he saw how bad her feet looked. She had been in a great deal of pain while they were walking. She had never muttered a whimper indicating she that was hurt.

He smiled inwardly, 'She is strong for a ningen. She will not reveal her weaknesses to anyone no matter how much she is hurting. She is very strong. She will make a wonderful mother to my pup.'

He healed her feet as she rested comfortably. He took off the juban that she was wearing and covered her with the silk sheet from the futon. He walked outside as he noticed that the sun was going down. When she finished healing he would start her training. He had to make sure that he provided her with food. He had forgotten about that when they were traveling which is why she felt so weak.

Her body was not used to going long periods of time without any food. He sighed this was getting more complicated as time went on. He would have to keep a closer eye on her because she would not tell him when she was hurt. 'She thinks it's a sign of weakness if she admits that she is hurt. I will have to earn her trust. I have yet to get it and its needed for the training.'

He went inside as he sat on the opposite side of the room keeping an eye on her. He tended to her every need until she recovered from her injury. He was determined not to let her get hurt again. It was his fault that she gotten this way and he was not going to let that happen again.

His brother may be slow and dim witted but he had managed to keep the girl alive for over 3 years now. His only mistake was to save the dead miko instead of this one. If she had not shown up then he wouldn't have hesitated to keep her safe.

He started to growl. His brother had managed to protect the girl better than he himself. He has been with her for just over a week and three times he had almost lost her because he was not protecting or being attentive to her needs.

It was a female right to choose the mate that would produce the strongest pup. She had all the control over the males. For it was well known that there were many males and not enough females to go around.

It had been the demon male's fault to begin with. If they had not mistreated the females all those centuries ago and killed over half of them in existence there wouldn't be any competition for a females attention.

His father had told him the story on how a great war broke out over a certain female that two demon Lords wanted. They were each determined to get this demoness. They were so obsessed with getting this demoness that when any other demoness came into their sights they would kill them. The other males had to band together before they could take them down, but by that time the damage was done.

The remaining females had gathered together and formed a clan. They created a fortress that was so strong that the males could not break it down. The females refused any weak male that didn't prove themselves to be great protectors and providers. The males had to prove their worth to the females in order to lure them out of their fortress.

Once the males succeeded then he would take the female to be his mate. This is the way it had started and has remained for centuries.

'I have to prove to this female that I can and will protect her. I will have to show her that I can provide for her well being.' He thought as he continued to stare at the girl.

'She is a strange female she is kind and caring something that I have never noticed in female demons. She cared for the kit that was in her group as her own pup and protected it viciously, which is why she had gotten hurt in the first place.

If I don't do this right she will never accept me as a mate. I know that I don't have much time to find a mate but I'm not going to give up on this one. She has somehow managed to get in under my defenses and let lose of all my emotions.

I will have to be gentle with her when she awakens. She will reject me if I go back to the cold exterior. That was evident when I almost lost my temper with her when we were at the oasis. She is a free spirit and she will not be easily tamed.

The book did say that a pure hearted miko would never fully accept a demon as her mate because she could never trust him. I would have to earn her trust and her heart, once this was done she will accept me as her mate.' Sesshomaru continued to sit and watch the girl as she slept; he was in his own way, protecting her.

oOo

Kagome finally woke up after two days. She felt a lot better and her feet didn't hurt. She slowly opened her eyes as she looked around the room she was in. She was laying on a large futon and it was very soft. The juban she had on was missing as she had silken sheets that covered her body.

She moaned as she raised her hand up to her head and held it. Her head was still spinning as she tried to get herself under control. She sat up as she held the sheet to her chest. Then she heard, "Good you're finally awake."

She looked up to see Sesshomaru standing by the door looking at her. She lowered her head in shame. This was the second time that he has seen her weak. 'Who am I trying to fool. I know for a fact that he doesn't and never will love me. The demons I have meet in this era are not capable of showing their emotions. They keep it locked deep within them. It's in their nature to be like this and no one can change that.'

Sesshomaru saw, as the girl was deep in thought. She did not move as she sat in bed and just stared at the sheets. He walked forward as he placed a silken kimono on her bed then he turned and said, "Here put this on and meet me outside." He walked out the door as he closed it behind him.

Kagome didn't know what to do. She decided to do as he asked. She didn't want him to attack her like he did the last time she had left. He had really hurt her that day and she felt as a part of her heart was torn away.

She sighed as she put on the kimono he had given her and walked out of the room. She was moving slowly not really sure if her legs will give out. They felt like mush as she willed her body to move. 'I will not appear weak in front of him. If anything he will see a strong Kagome that is willing to learn how to control the power she has. I will no longer depend on anyone to protect me. I will do that on my own.'

She walked a little straighter and with a bit more confidence. She walked outside and saw for the first time the place he called his training camp. It was beautiful. Tall trees surrounded the camp, there was a garden that was full of flowers and the scent was amazing. It was very fragrant and pleasing to her.

She saw Sesshomaru standing off to the side as she made her way towards him.

Sesshomaru sensed as the miko was coming towards him. He turned as he watched her walk over to him. She looked beautiful in that kimono. It was black with white flowers and a hint of red. He missed seeing her shapely legs but she presented herself like she belonged here.

She stopped in front of him as she slightly bowed and said, "I'm here Lord Sesshomaru."

He frowned he had never seen her so subdued. It was not like her at all. He liked the feisty girl that would always argue with him, that always spoke her mind and never backed down. He took a step towards her and he immediately caught the scent of her fear.

'She's scared of me. Why?' his mind was rapidly thinking of what to do. He just wanted to spend some time with her but she feared him.

Then he remembered the incident of a few days ago when he had pinned her to the ground. He must have really broken her spirit if she was acting this way. He sighed as he said, "I wanted to show you around. That way you know where everything is. I want you to feel free to go anywhere you want within this camp. There is a barrier that protects this place so you don't have to worry about intruders coming in here and attacking you."

Kagome was scared of what he might do to her. She heard his words and said, "Yes my Lord. You lead and I will follow."

This will not do he hated seeing her like this. He wanted her to relax so they could get to know each other. He stepped forward as he stood right in front of her. He reached out with his hand and caressed her cheek. Then he took a chance and said, "Kagome, look at me."

He felt the shock roll off her body at the sound of her name leaving his lips. It felt really good to call her by her name.

Kagome was shocked that he actually used her name instead of the others words that he called her. She looked up into his golden eyes. She saw the worry that he held in them. She finally found her voice as she said, "You?…You?… You called me by my name."

He chuckled as he said, "It's that not your name."

"Yes it is, but you have always called me miko, ningen, or wench." Said a shocked Kagome.

"Well now I chose to call you by your name. I give you my word as a gentleman and Lord of the Western Lands that as long as you remain with me I will not disgrace you in anyway. I want you to relax and feel free to wonder around the garden." He said as he was looking into her beautiful blue eyes. They held so many emotions in them that he could almost read all of them.

He saw her relax as the scent of her fear was being replaced with curiosity. They both turned and walked around his sanctuary as he showed her were everything was located. The last thing he showed her was the hot spring. He turned to her and said, "You may bathe if you wish, you will find everything you need in the room you were in, and by the time you're done your meal should be ready."

The idea of a hot bath really appealed to Kagome right now. She bowed as she excused herself so she could bathe.

Sesshomaru watched as she was walking away from him. He saw her waver, as he was about to rush forward to grab her. He noticed that she quickly recovered, stood straight, and continued to walk.

He had to admire her strength. She refused to appear weak in his eyes. She was determined to prove her worth and for this he was glad. 'This ningen is full of surprises; she's strong and has a powerful will. If she is better in the morning then I could start her training.'

He couldn't wait to train her. He wanted to see how powerful she really was. If his theories proved correct then she was very powerful indeed. She would make a wonderful mate and she will be able to pass the test of the governing Lords.

When Kagome returned to her room she found everything she needed to bathe laying on her futon. There was a jar with something in it as she opened it to see what was inside. It was a white liquid and it had a wonderful aroma. It smelled like honeysuckle and it was very pleasing to her nose.

There was a light blue kimono with a dark blue obi for her to wear. There was a dark blue juban that was made for her that she could wear under the kimono.

She picked everything up as she walked outside again and went toward the hot springs. She thought it strange that the hot springs was located in a building but when she stepped inside she was amazed at what she saw.

The inside of the bathing house was beautifully done. It was made of lightwood and it surrounded the hot springs. There was grass that surrounded the hot springs as it kept it natural in its environment. It was very warm in there as she looked off to the side and saw the wash area. She made her way there as she saw nice white benches that sat off to the side.

She put her stuff down on one of them as she went and got two bucket full of warm water from the large tub and placed them next to the other bench. She stripped her clothes as she proceeded to bathe. She washed her hair and then rinsed it. When she ran her finger through her hair it felt really nice and soft.

She didn't think that this kind of soap existed in this era but she guessed that she was wrong. This soap was even better than the stuff she used on her hair.

She took the washcloth she had with her as she scrubbed her body clean. When she was done she finally felt clean for once. She got a towel as she wrapped it around herself. She turned and went to the hot springs.

Once she got there she let her towel fall away from her body as she stepped into the warm water. It felt good against her body as she relaxed for the first time in over a week. She felt as her strength was returning to her and she had never felt this good before.

Kagome started to sing a song as she relaxed in the water. It wasn't a happy song but it told how she was feeling at the moment. She missed her friends and she especially missed Shippo. She hoped that Inuyasha was not picking on the kit. She knew that he could be a hand full when he was in a playful mood.

After about 20 minutes of soaking she got out as she started to get dressed. When she looked down she noticed that there was a brush laying on the bench and a beautiful comb that she could wear in her hair. The comb was made of a dark material that she didn't recognize. There was a big white pearl in the middle of it as it had two blue stoned on either side of it. It was very pretty as she looked at it.

Then Kagome had a thought, 'How did this get in here?' She looked around the bathhouse to see if she could spot the person that had left that for her. There is no way she couldn't detect someone watching her as she bathed. When she found the intruder she was going to make them pay for peeking on her.

She sat down on the bench as she started to brush her hair. She continued to brush it until it turned nice and silky. When she was done she took the comb she found and placed it in her hair.

She stood as she smoothed the kimono over her body and got the winkles out of it. Then she slowly made her way out of the bathhouse. When she walked outside she almost ran into Sesshomaru as he was standing there looking at her.

oOo

Sesshomaru watched as the girl went into the bathhouse. He couldn't help himself as he slipped inside and made his way into the dark corner of the room. He watched with interest as the girl finally removed all of her clothes.

His eyes went wide when he saw her. She was perfect. Her figure was nice and lean. She didn't possess any fat what so ever on her body. She was lean and trim and her muscles were well toned. The shapes of her breast were perfect for they were not too big or too small. He continued to hide in the dark corner as he watched her bathe.

Once she was done cleaning herself she walked over to the hot springs. She let the towel fall away from her body as she walked into the water. He felt like she was teasing him with her actions. His demon blood was boiling, as his desire for her was growing while he continued to watch.

He adverted his eyes, as he took deep calming breath. He had to remain in control but he couldn't help the way he was feeling. 'How could my brother reject such a beautiful creature? She is perfect in every way.'

Then he heard her voice as she was singing a strange song. Her voice was perfect as she hit all of her inflections perfectly. She never missed a note or lost the momentum of her song. Her voice was soft and velvety. His demon blood calmed at the sound of her beautiful voice, he had never been calmed like this before.

He saw her coming out of the hot springs as she started to get dressed. He reached into his haori as he pulled out a brush and comb. He hoped that she liked his gifts as he saw his opportunity. He rushed forward with such speed that she never saw him as he put the brush and comb on the bench and then leave.

Sesshomaru stood outside waiting for her to come out of the bathhouse. When he saw her she took his breath away. She was beautifully dressed in a light blue kimono with a dark blue obi. This color really suited her and she couldn't look anymore gorgeous in his eyes.

He stepped forward as he said, "You look beautiful."

Kagome blushed a deep red at this compliment. No one had ever told her that she looked beautiful. Inuyasha had tried to tell her but it didn't come out the same way Sesshomaru's compliment came out. His declarations held truth in what he was saying. Inuyasha's were just words he was just speaking to make her feel better.

She lowered her head as she said in a low voice, "Thank you my Lord."

They turned as they walked together to get something to eat. They entered this one place in the house and the food was sitting on the table for them.

Kagome eyes grew big when she saw all the food as her stomach twist and turn. She was glad that it didn't start to growl at her as they walked in and sat down.

She remembered her manners even after spending all these years with Inuyasha where you would use your hands to eat. You would stuff the food in your mouth before it was all gone.

She waited until Sesshomaru started to eat before she would. It was considered rude to eat before the host. When she saw that Sesshomaru picked up his tea and drank she was then allowed to eat.

Sesshomaru watched the girl from the corner of his eye. She would not begin to eat unless he started. 'She has been well educated in her manners.' Thought Sesshomaru as he continued to watch the girl.

It was nice to sit down and have a normal meal for once. She missed these times with her mother and family. As she was eating she noticed that Sesshomaru was not eating at all. He was just sitting there looking at her as he drank hot tea.

She swallowed her food as she said, "My Lord, are you not going to eat?"

Sesshomaru had been watching with interest as the girl ate her food. He was glad that she didn't display any of his brother's lack of manners at the table. She had been taught well as he saw her stop eating and asked her question. He looked at her as he said, "I do not eat human food."

Kagome looked puzzled as she asked, "Then what do you eat?"

He raised an eyebrow as he looked at her. He debated on whether he should tell her or not. He got an evil look in his eyes as he said, "Raw meat."

He watched the girl intently to see what her reaction was going to be. What he thought she was going to do was different from the reaction he got.

Kagome sat there and digested what he had said. He ate raw meat. 'Well at least he did tell me, that's more information than I got out of his brother. I wonder if he would answer anymore questions.'

She looked up from her plate as she said, "What kind of raw meat? Is there a specific type that you prefer over another?"

He saw that her curiosity was peeked. She wanted to learn more about him. He was willing to tell her but he wanted to know more about her too. He had a question that he had to ask and he didn't know if she would answer him but he had to know. "Tell me miko, have you mated my brother?"

He saw as the girl's eyes opened wide at his question. He saw her quickly turn away from him as she said in a low voice, "No, I have not my Lord. Please excuse me."

She got up and left the room in a hurry. He could tell that she was crying. He didn't mean to make her upset but he had to know if his brother had any claims on her. He couldn't proceed with his plan if he did. For no youkai can touch another's mate as he got up and went after her.

He followed his nose as he found her in the garden crying. He approached with care as he saw her stiffen at his presence. She had felt him coming and this surprised him. He had always been able to hide his youkai from her and now she knew he was there.

"Is there anything else you want to know about me? Are you going to ask if I slept with anyone else? If these are your questions then your answer is no, I have never been or slept with anyone." she said in an angry voice.

Now he knew how she had detected him. She was tapping into her powers with her anger. He sat down next to her as he looked at her out the corner of her eye.

He took a deep breath as he said, "I have to know the answer to this question because it is forbidden by youkai law for a male to interfere with another intended. If you have not been claimed and there is no claim on you then I have not broken any laws. I of all the demons of the land must obey these laws because I do enforce them."

Kagome now understood, he was just trying to protect his reputation and not trying to be nosey about her past. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get mad at you. It's just that I have been asked this question so many times that it becomes irritating. I'm tired of demons fighting over me when there is no reason to."

Sesshomaru chuckled as he said, "There may not be a reason for you but there is always a reason for a youkai. We must fight for what we want. It has been this way for centuries. Tell me miko are there any dogs in your era?"

Kagome looked at him and said, "Yes, there are plenty of dogs in my era."

"Have you ever observed a pack of them? There is an alpha male and an alpha bitch. Together they have control of the pack. When the male seeks a mate and he finds a potential one he guards her until she consents to be his mate. It is no different for demons. We are animals to an extent." He said with amusement in his voice. His analogy of dogs and demons made her understand why demons fight for females.

Kagome sat there and listened to what he was saying. It made sense, she finally understood whey Inuyasha and Koga fought constantly. "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru your analogy of dogs versus demons is a good one. I can see the logic in your words and it explains a lot about your species that I didn't comprehend."

Sesshomaru's eyes grew big as he heard the girl speak. She was very intelligent. She had actually used a word that he didn't understand as he sat there and tried to figure it out. When he couldn't he asked, "What is this word 'species'?"

Kagome looked up from her lap as she blushed. She forgot where she was at as she said, "I'm sorry sometimes I forget where I am and speak out of term, species means the different kinds of things that live on the land. Like you have humans, demons, horses these are different species."

Sesshomaru under stood what she was saying. They continued to talk for a long while as they got to know each other even more. He noticed how late it was getting as he said, "I have enjoyed my conversation with you miko but we must start your training tomorrow. You need to get your rest for this."

Kagome got up as she said goodnight to Sesshomaru and turned to leave. She actually enjoyed herself. It was nice to talk to him. He was curious about her and he didn't hesitate to answer any of her questions. She had a better understanding of the Inu Youkai. But she couldn't help but think that there was something else much deeper that he wanted. She would have to keep her guard up. She couldn't afford to make any mistakes.

She walked back to her room, as she got ready to go to bed. She found a sleeping kimono on her bed as she entered. She was tired as she changed out of the kimono she was wearing and then got ready to go to bed. She knew she was going to have a busy day tomorrow and she wanted to be well rested. She laid down as she quickly fell asleep dreaming about a certain Taiyoukai.

Sesshomaru remained outside as he was in deep thought. He was definitely surprised at the level of intelligence that the girl possessed. He understood why she would keep her words simple for her knowledge was great.

The more time he spent with the girl the more he desired her. His feelings for her were growing as he started to rethink his ideals about her. Maybe he would keep her after he had mated with her. She was proving to be more intelligent than demoness from this era and he enjoyed talking to her. Something that he couldn't due with the demonesses here, they weren't much on words and the only thing they wanted from him was a title.

He got up as he went to his room. His was located right next to the girl. He wanted to be close incase she needed help. He knew that he would not sleep tonight. The girl was not with him and her scent, from this distance, wouldn't relax him enough to sleep. So he laid in his bed, as his mind was busy thinking about Kagome.

oOo

Well there is another chapter for you. I want to apologize for not updating earlier. I have been ill and had both eyes bandaged up to keep them from getting damaged. I didn't and won't trust my sister posting my story. But I'm getting better and hopefully I should be posting more chapters.

Someone asked me how many chapters do I have for this story? Well I can't answer that story because I'm not done with it yet. So you will all have to wait until I finish it.

Now that Kagome is in Sesshomaru's sanctuary the training begins in earnest. He continues to train her as he finds himself developing feelings for the human girl. But the peace is short lived as a new threat comes to disturb the area.

Until the next chapter!

Ja ne!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning Kagome woke up well rested. When she sat up in bed she found a black suit much like the one that Sango wore. It was black but instead of having a pink stripe it had a blue one. She got out of bed as she tried it on. It fit perfectly as she was ready to train.

She walked out of her room. She was anxious to get started as she walked outside. She saw Sesshomaru standing near the garden as she walked over to him. When she got there she said, "Good morning Lord Sesshomaru, did you leave this for me?"

Sesshomaru felt as the girl was approaching him. He turned to see her and noticed that she was wearing what he had left for her. The garment hugged her figure to perfection as it left no room to wonder about her body. He let out a low growl from his throat as he saw her standing there right in front of him.

He had to hold on to his instincts. He couldn't afford to take her now before she consented to be his mate. He had to wait and he was determined to do so. He took a deep breath and that was the wrong thing to do. Her scent was so intoxicating that it was making his member grow hard as he turned away from her so she couldn't see what she was doing to him.

Kagome stopped as she heard his growl. She thought that he was upset with her as she looked at the ground. She moved her feet from side to side as she tried to find her voice so she could talk to him. She was saved from commenting when he turned away from her.

She jumped when she heard him speak his voice was raspy and horse. He sounded like he was having a hard time with something as she heard him say. "You're late miko, we were to start training at dawn. Go to the dojo I will be there shortly."

Kagome bowed to him and left she never said a word to him as she walked away. She knew what was wrong as she had a smile on her face.

Sesshomaru couldn't believe that a wench could affect him so much. No female ever had this much control over him before. He didn't like the feeling as he got himself under control and went toward the training dojo.

When he walked in he saw her in there working out with a sword. She was going through some warm up exercises as she moved the sword around her body with speed. She was good with a sword and he wondered why she never picked up a sword before. He stood there watching her as she completed her warm up exercises.

When she was done he saw her look up as she stared right at him. She was shocked to see him just standing there watching what she was dong.

Sesshomaru walked forward as he eyed the girl and said, "You're very good with a sword why don't you use one?"

Kagome looked down and said, "Well, I don't own one, Inuyasha wouldn't let me touch his and I don't have any money to hire a black smith to make one for me."

Sesshomaru saw the amusement in her eyes. She thought that she was being smart in answering his question but when he said, "If you can beat me then you may keep the sword in your hand." She now knew that she had a challenge.

"What are the terms for your defeat? Do I have to render you unconscious or just have you yield?" Kagome was going to have fun. It has been a long time since she has spared with anyone that was good. She knew that Sesshomaru would give her a run for her money as she was preparing for her training lesson.

Sesshomaru thought for a few minutes before he answered her question, then he said, "Pin me to the ground and you may have the sword."

He saw the smile on the girls face as he faced off with her. She had a sword in her hand that was one of the most valuable swords in his collection. He had to be careful how he attacked he did want to destroy the sword.

Kagome got ready as she got into a fighting stance. She was determined to win this fight and the sword she was holding. She had taken a liking to the sword and she was not about to give it up.

Sesshomaru pulled Tenseiga from its sheath, as he got ready to teach the ningen in front of him. He didn't want to hurt her so he used Tenseiga because he knew the sword would not cut. If anything it could save her life if he had too.

Kagome and Sesshomaru faced off as they circled each other. Sesshomaru was the first to make a move as he rushed forward. Their swords met for the first time as they traded blows.

Kagome blocked with her sword as they struggled for power. They pushed each other away as they stared at one another. They were each calculating their next move as Kagome moved to attack.

She came in as she swung her sword down. He blocked as she turned her body and countered with another move. He moved quickly out of the way of the swinging sword as it sliced through thin air. They landed apart from each other as they each assessed the situation.

'He's strong I'm not going to be able to beat him with the skills I have. I haven't practiced in a long time and I'm sure that my grandfather didn't teach me all I needed to know. I will have to protect myself against him though because I know that if I let my defenses down he will not hesitate to show me my mistakes.' Thought Kagome as she eyed the demon Lord in front of her.

'She's a lot stronger than I thought. She is good and someone has been teaching her how to use a sword but they have not taught her enough. With a little more training she could be as good as me.' Sesshomaru was still looking at the girl, they were barely breathing hard as they started to go around in a circle again. This time he attacked as he went after her with more force. He wanted to see how far he could take her before she would succumb to his strength.

He went in as he slashed diagonal across her body. It was a hard move to block no matter how you put it.

Kagome saw the blow coming as she jumped from her position and twisted her body in the air. She sailed over his head and landed right behind him. She countered with her own slash as his speed was proving to be one of his strong points.

They continued to trade blows with each other for the better part of the day. When Kagome made a mistake he let her know about it as he hit her and a bruise would form. She remembered what she did wrong and never did it again. But like most humans she tired and soon he had her pinned to the ground with her panting hard.

He released his hold on her as he towered over her. Kagome knew that she would never be able to beat him now but within time she would. She didn't want to resort to tricking him to get the sword. There would be no honor in that. She wanted to get it the right way and she was determined to do it.

Sesshomaru reached out with his hand as he offered it to the girl to help her stand. Kagome accepted as he pulled her to her feet. Her body hurt from all the training that day. She noticed that they had been at it all day and it was getting dark outside.

"Miko, you are very good with a sword. Whoever thought you did a very good job. But with a little more training you will be perfect. I have yet to meet a female that can hold her own against this Sesshomaru but you are a worthy opponent." Sesshomaru looked at the girl in front of him. Her hair was sticking to her scalp and she was sweaty. He found this scent to be most alluring as he stood there and watched her blush from his compliment.

Kagome couldn't believe that he was actually paying her a compliment. Inuyasha never had any praise for her for anything she did. She blushed as she said, "I will make sure to tell my grandfather that a demon Lord said that he had trained me well. He would really enjoying hearing that."

Kagome turned as she was leaving the dojo she needed to bathe, as she was heading for the door.

Sesshomaru watched as she left the dojo. She had really worked him out today. He didn't expect for her to last this long with him and he was pleased. He could tell that she was tapping into her powers every time she attacked. He smiled she was powerful and every time he attacked her she was that much more determined to defeat him.

He had to settle for the fact that this ningen would win the sword she was wielding. But he wanted something better for her. He wanted a sword that she could use that would protect her even if he weren't there to help her. He knew that she was strong but there were always youkai out there that were stronger and he didn't want anything to happen to her.

He thought about this for a while and came to a decision. He would go to see Totosia and see if he would make her a sword. He knew that he had refused to make him a sword to rival Tetsusaiga but he might make one for his intended. He would wait until after the ningen ate her evening meal and went to sleep. He could go there and be back before daybreak.

He set his mind on what he had to do. He waited until the girl ate her food and then he left. He wanted to make sure that she was asleep before he left, it wouldn't due for her to be awake and noticed that he was gone. He made sure that his barrier was fortified before he left; he had to protect her from anyone that would want to do her harm. He flew with speed as he headed north to find Totosia.

Soon he arrived at the location where Totosia resided. He landed gently on the ground as he slowly made his way in to see the old man.

Totosia sat by the fire as he smoked his old pipe. He looked up to see the great demon Lord of the west coming into his home. He sighed wondering what he wanted now. He knew that he would never make him a sword that could defeat Tetsusaiga. He looked up from the fire as he stared at Sesshomaru, then he said, "Lord Sesshomaru, what is it that you want from me this time? Another sword that can beat the Tetsusaiga?"

Sesshomaru stopped as he heard the old mans words, he stared at him with his cold eyes and expressionless face as he said, "No Totosia I don't want a sword that would rival Tetsusaiga. I know now why my father has given that sword to my annoying little brother and I have no wish to take it away from him. But I do need a sword, I want a sword that would protect my intended."

Totosia looked at Sesshomaru as he saw the sincere look in his eyes. 'So he has finally decided to take a mate and he wants to protect her, I wonder who she is?' Thought Totosia as he watched with amusement in his eyes.

Totosia remain silent for a few minutes before he answered him. "All right I will make you a sword that will protect your intended. But I have to know what she is like so I know what I will need to do with the sword. I will also need a fang from you in order to bestow the sword with its power to protect her."

Sesshomaru thought about his request. He didn't want anyone to know that she was alive as he said, "I will tell you this old man she is a miko of the rare kind and a powerful one. Her weapon of choice is a bow. As for the rest you can take all you need in order to make the sword."

Totosia took all this in as he thought, 'So Sesshomaru has found himself a pure hearted miko. No wonder he wants to protect her.' He got up from his place by the fire as he walked over to his tools and got a pair of giant pliers. He walked up to Sesshomaru and said, "Now open wide."

Sesshomaru did as he requested as he took two fangs from him. He knew that he would have them grown back by morning. He turned to leave as a thought came to him; he turned back to Totosia and asked, "How long will it take you to make a sword for her? I want it to be special."

Totosia thought for a few minutes as he said, "It will take me about a month and a half to make the sword that you want. I have to take my time with it. I have to make sure that the sword will react with her miko powers and that will be the hard part. A miko of a pure heart has great powers and could cancel out your demonic protection of her. I have to be able to make it so that she doesn't cancel it out and it mixes with hers."

Sesshomaru nodded his head in understanding as he left Totosia to do his job. He was happy that he had consented to make the sword for him. He was one of the best sword makers in the area and he wanted to give Kagome something that would protect her.

He walked outside once again as he took off and headed back to his miko. He was beginning to miss her scent and her presence. He traveled with speed during the night. He wanted to get back before dawn so that she didn't know he had been gone.

oOo

Kagome woke before the break of dawn. She wanted to get an early start to her day. Sesshomaru had been upset with her because she had not arrived at the dojo for her training on time. This time she was determined to be there before him.

She got up as she dressed in the armor he had given her. It was heavier than her normal clothes and it was a little hard to move around in, but she figured that with time she would get used to it and it would make her that much stronger.

She made her way into the dojo and found that he was not there waiting for her. This pleased her because she would be able to do her warm up exercises before they started with the training. She went and got a spear as she walked to the middle of the floor. She started out with just a simple warm up exercises to loosen her muscles.

Then she started on her routine that her grandfather had showed her. It consisted of twirling the spear around her body with speed, with some thrust, jabs, and parries. She would use the spear as a take off point to launch herself in any direction to attack her opponent.

She sensed him before he landed his blow. She turned and brought the spear up to protect herself as she blocked his attack.

Sesshomaru finally made it back to his sanctuary, he was late and he expected the miko to still be asleep. He caught her scent in the training dojo as he made his way there. When he entered he saw her working out with a spear. She was good with this weapon also. She was proving herself to be very flexible with different types of weapons.

He watched as she was going through her warm up exercises. She moved with grace and he was amazed that she even knew how to use a spear. He watched for a few minutes until he got the idea of attacking her to see if he could catch her off guard.

She proved to be very aware of her surroundings as she blocked his attack. Again he moved to attack and she defended herself very well. They continued for the rest of the day until he called a halt to the training.

They continued this way for the next couple of months. He trained her body well. She was well toned and she could use all of the weapons he had in his dojo. She was a quick study and proved herself to be a great student. She still could not beat him in a fight and this frustrated her to no end. He never told her that she had come close several times in pinning him to the ground to win.

He had figured out her strategy in time and was able to avoid it before her plan worked. He had to admire her determination; she wouldn't back down no matter what. She had become strong physically but she still needed to work on her control of her powers.

Mediation was the only way she could achieve this and this was proving to be her worse subject. She could not sit still and concentrate if her life depended on it. He had gotten frustrated with her several times when he was trying to teach her some mind relaxing techniques that would allow her to control her powers.

"I can't do this! It's way to hard for me and I just can't sit here and do nothing." Said Kagome with frustration in her voice.

Sesshomaru saw as her temper was rising and if she didn't get it under control she could unleash her powers. It has happened in the past and he had been able to protect himself against her attacks. But she was becoming stronger and so were her attacks.

"Calm yourself miko, if you don't you will unleash your powers again." Said Sesshomaru as he eyed her through half lidded eyes.

Kagome's anger was steadily growing. She hated not being able to control her powers. She tried to concentrate but she just couldn't blank her mind out and keep it that way. Her mind was always thinking about everything that has been going on in her life.

The demon in front of her filled her mind most of the time. He could get on her nerves at times but he had remained true to his word. He has not done anything to disgrace her in any way. He has been a gentleman the whole time she had been there. She had noticed that he would follow her everywhere she went and would just look at her.

She found this to be both endearing and annoying at the same time. She was beginning to have feelings for him but she knew that he would never want someone like her. She was human after all and he hated humans. 'But if this is true then why did he kiss me? He had told me that he was interested in me. But what kind of interest does he have in me?'

She confused herself even more when she continued with her train of thought. This is why the mediations never worked. She would work herself up to the point of her bursting with anger and then she would lose her control over her powers.

She remembered on several occasions where she lost it and she had managed to hurt him. If it weren't for the armor that he was wearing she would have killed him already. She couldn't remember how he calmed her down for when she opened her eyes she would be back in her room on the futon. She would be ashamed of herself for not controlling her temper but that was a part of her that she had a hard time with.

She tried to calm her mind as she let her anger go away. Once she was back in control she would try again to find her center. 'Maybe if I just thought of one thing and focused on that then I could succeed in this.' She set her mind as she focused on just one thought. She let her mind relax as she finally found her center.

She worked hard on controlling this power as she called it forth to just encircle her body. She was very relaxed as she did this and for the first time she finally felt that she could control her powers.

Sesshomaru watched in awe as he saw the miko finally clam down and found her center. She slightly opened her eyes as she looked directly in front of her. She was glowing a pure white in her aura. She seemed to be controlling her power as he watched with curiosity.

Kagome knew that she had control of her powers. She stood up from the ground as she held her hand out in front of her. She concentrated on her powers as she formed an energy ball. It was small at first but then it began to grow. When she had it big enough she let her power reseed back.

Then she brought one hand up as she caused a bow to appear in it as she pulled on the string and an arrow appeared lock in position. When she let go of her arrow it flew straight into a tree, when it impacted it blew it apart.

Kagome then let her powers go back down. She was feeling weak from using it. It took a lot of concentration on her part to use it, and it will take her sometime before she would master her new powers. She was wavering on her feet as she lost her battle and fell unconscious. She was about to hit the ground when Sesshomaru caught her in his arm.

Sesshomaru had been watching the miko all this time. She was testing the control of her powers as he saw the energy ball she formed in her hand. Then she made a bow and arrow appear, it was formed from her energy and it held great power. He was not surprised to see the tree blow apart from the impact.

He saw her waver as her powers reseeded back. She started to fall as he rushed forward and caught her before she fell. She was unconscious as he picked her up and took her back to her room. He knew that it would take time for her to perfect her skills. Now that she knew how to do it she could work on her control.

He placed her on the futon as he watched her sleep. He sighed, 'It has been two months already and I have not progressed in the mating ritual. When I get the sword from Totosia I will be on the next step of the ritual. If she accepts my gift I will ask her then if I can keep company with her. Maybe I can show her some of the pleasures that we demons enjoy without mating. I would love to see her reactions to it.'

He sat there and watched for a little while longer. He had to leave to go and get her sword. It should be done by now if Totosia kept his word to him. He hoped that he did because their time for confronting Naraku was approaching. If what he has hearing was true then his brother has one third of the jewel and Naraku had the other third. The girl held the last piece and they would be looking for it.

He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead before he left. He wanted to make his way to Totosia and be back here before morning. He felt that there was danger coming and the girl needed her sword.

He left her behind as he traveled with speed toward the north. He traveled as fast as possible so he could make it back to the girl before morning. He just had this feeling that something was going to happen.

He finally made it to Totosia as he entered his cave. He found him sitting in front of the fire, as he was deep in thought. He approached with care as he said, "Totosia, have you finished the sword I have asked you for?"

Totosia looked up from the ground as he saw the demon Lord in front of him. He took a deep breath as he said, "Lord Sesshomaru, I have made the sword you requested. I think it might be my greatest sword ever. I have managed to get the sword to react to the girl's miko powers and not negate the demonic aura from your fang. I think that she will be able to use this sword with no problem."

Sesshomaru was happy to hear that he had finished the sword. He saw as Totosia got up from his place and went into another room to get it. When he came back out he had a sword in his hand as he handed it to him.

The sword was a beautiful work of art. It was light but strong, he could feel the power that came from the sword. He had made the hilt of gold as he put rubies, emeralds, and blue sapphires in it. The handle was polished to perfection as you could almost see yourself in it, almost like a mirror.

Totosia looked as Sesshomaru with interest. He saw him looking at the sword as he admired his workmanship. He then looked up into his eyes and said, "The sword is called Sanshunojingi. I think it is fitting for your mates sword."

Sesshomaru looked at Totosia and said, "Thank you, you have out done yourself with this sword. I'm sure that my intended will be happy with Sanshunojingi it is a fitting name for her new sword. It is as beautiful as she is." 'The sacred treasure is a wonderful name for her sword. For she was his sacred treasure, she deserves this and more.' Thought Sesshomaru as he turned to leave, and then he heard Totosia speaking to him again.

"Lord Sesshomaru you will need a good sheath for the sword. I suggest you take it to Bokusenou and have him make one for the sword. It will keep its powers at bay and it will protect the sword." Said Totosia.

Sesshomaru nodded that he understood as he left. He took off into the night heading for Bokusenou to see about a sheath for his beloved's sword.

Totosia watched as Sesshomaru left. He hoped that Kagome would like her new sword. He had made it with her in mind and wished her the best with her new mate. 'She is defiantly going to have her hands full with that one. If she thought that the runt of the littler was bad, this one is going to be worse.'

Sesshomaru flew with speed. He wanted to make it to Bokusenou as soon as possible. He had to get back to the girl before daylight. He arrived at the old tree a short time later as he made his way to him. He stood in front of the tree as he said, "Bokusenou, I need a favor."

The old tree opened his eyes to see the eldest pup from his good friend standing there in front of him. He looked at him with curiosity as he said, "Sesshomaru, what are you doing here? I have not seen you in a long time. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

Sesshomaru took a deep breath and said, "I have come to ask you for a favor. I need a good sheath for this sword." He held the sword up so the old tree could see it.

The tree looked at the sword and said, "So Totosia has made you another sword. Is this about fighting with your little brother? Because if it is then I will not help you in anyway."

Sesshomaru sighed, as he said, "No the sword is not for me to use, it's for my intended and I need something that will protect the sword and seal its power while she carries it."

The tree became happy at hearing that his friend's son had finally found a mate. "So you have finally found a mate that you think is worthy of being lady of the Western Lands? Who is she?"

"She is a pure heart miko and that's all I will say about her. Now are you going to honor my request for a sheath? Or do I have to go somewhere else?" said Sesshomaru in a huff he wanted to leave as soon as possible.

The tree chuckled as he said, "Impetuous pup, I will make the sheath for the sword but it will take me a few minutes to craft it." The tree moved a branch and took the sword from Sesshomaru's hand. He pulled it high into his branches as he got to work. He made the sheath quickly but what took time was for him to embed his power into the sheath. He was getting old and this process took a lot out of him.

About an hour later the sheath was done. When he lowered the sword back to Sesshomaru it was glowing with a blue aura. He told Sesshomaru that once the lacquer was done drying that his aura would be fully embedded in the sheath. It would protect his mate the way his armor protected him.

Bokusenou then proceeded to tell Sesshomaru what the sheath would do to protect his mate, "Sesshomaru, I have designed the sheath with care. I have given it the power to locate your mate should she leave without her sword. All you have to say is to protect Kagome, the sheath will then find its owner and disappear from your hand and reappear on her waist.

The sheath also has the power to put up a strong barrier to protect her while she is vulnerable. Also your mate will not be able to take off the sword as long as she is away from your protection.

This is the power I have given the sheath in order to protect the Lady of the Western Lands. I hope this meets with your approval."

Sesshomaru was stunned to say the least. This was everything he wanted to protect his mate. Bokusenou had given his gift to protect his intended from harm. He turned to the old tree and said, "I thank you for your gift. It is all I ever wanted to have her protected while I'm away from her."

Sesshomaru took the sword and the sheath from the tree and thanked him for his fine work. He promised to bring his mate the next time he came to visit so he could meet her. He left Bokusenou and headed back toward the girl.

As Sesshomaru was approaching his sanctuary he sensed danger in the area. He was traveling back to be with the girl as he landed on a tree branch to survey what was going on.

He picked his nose up into the air as he caught Naraku's scent. He was not happy about having that half-breed on his lands. He went looking for him as he found him in a clearing. He was clearly waiting for him as he walked into the clearing to confront Naraku.

"Naraku, what are you doing here on my lands? You are not welcomed here now leave!" Said Sesshomaru with a vicious growl. He was too close to where the girl was located and he wanted him gone. He also sensed that he was a lot stronger than the last time they had met. This was not good because it would make defeating him even harder but he had to try to protect his mate.

"Ah Sesshomaru, I was wondering when you will be showing up. You have something that I want and I'm determined to get it," said Naraku with distain in his voice.

Sesshomaru looked at him as he said, "I have nothing that you want. I want you to leave my lands and never return, this is your final warning."

Naraku just laughed as he stood there in the clearing. He was not going anywhere without the jewel shards that Sesshomaru had in his possession.

Sesshomaru had enough as he took Tokijin from its sheath and prepared to do battle. He was going to get rid of this half-breed once and for all. He attacked as he swung his sword down and missed his intended target.

Naraku saw the attack coming as he quickly moved out of the way. Sesshomaru was fast but he was faster. He grew in size as his tentacles came out of his body. He was just a big massive piece of flesh as he controlled all the demons that made up his body.

He lashed out with his tentacles as he went after Sesshomaru from different angles.

Sesshomaru moved with speed as he avoided Naraku's attack. He slashed with Tokijin as the power of the sword hit Naraku and tore him to pieces. He saw as the demon parts fell to the ground and began to reform again.

'If he is able to regenerate this fast I will not be able to defeat him. He has gotten a lot stronger since the last time I fought him.' Thought Sesshomaru as he saw Naraku's body start to regenerate again.

Naraku kept up his attack on Sesshomaru he knew that he could defeat him and get the jewel shards that he possessed. Once he had the shards he would go after his brother and get the remaining shards from him. Then he would have the completed jewel, and with that miko out of the way, he will become the strongest demon in the land and rule supreme.

They continued to battle and at one point it looked like Sesshomaru was going to win. He was about to deal the killing blow when Naraku lashed out with one of his tentacles as it had a jewel shard imbedded in it. It went right through his armor as he released his miasma and poisoned him. He threw the demon Lord away from him as he landed about 10 feet away from him.

Naraku was weak. He knew that if he wanted to win this fight he would have to kill Sesshomaru while he was down, otherwise he would be defeated.

He was about to strike again when the sword that Sesshomaru was wearing pulsed to life and a dark cloud encircled his body as he disappeared from the area.

Naraku wondered where Sesshomaru had disappeared to but he didn't have time to ponder this question. He had to get away from this area before he came back. He was weak and he needed to regain his power. He left the Western Lands heading for his secret hideout. Once he had recovered from his ordeal he would come back and get the shards.

oOo

Sesshomaru woke sometime in the middle of the night. He was lying on the forest floor, his chest was hurting as he looked down and saw the hole in his armor. If he had been wearing his father's armor this would've never happened.

The armor he wore had been made specifically to train with the miko. It protected him from her powers when she had them out of control. It was the only way he could approach her and calm her down. It didn't take much to calm her usually just a kiss from him and she would melt into his arm. Once she had fallen asleep in his arm he would take her back to her room to rest.

He felt as the blood was slowly seeping out of his wounds. A pool of it formed where he was laying, as he felt weak from losing so much. He could feel the poison from the miasma working to kill him and his demonic blood trying to save him. The poison was preventing his body from healing as it left him open to infection and soon death.

He growled, he had finally found a female that he wanted to be with and now he was facing his death. He knew that he had injured Naraku and that he would have gone back to his hiding place to recover.

'At least the girl is safe for now, but what will happen to her if I should die? Who will protect her? I can't trust that half breed brother of mine to do it. He is too interested in that dead miko to pay attention to the girl. She needs someone that will love her and would want to protect her.' Sesshomaru stopped his train of thought as something seeped into his mind.

He was beginning to fall in love with the girl. He didn't know when this happened but he was. His feelings for her were real and it was something that he could not shake even if he wanted.

She had warmed his cold demon heart in such a way that he could not see things the same way anymore. She completed him and he wanted nothing more than to be with her. But he was currently lying on the ground in the middle of the forest and he didn't know where he was located, or for that matter, how long he had been unconscious.

When the Tenseiga came to life it had saved him from certain death. He knew that his father's sword always protected him from harm. But he didn't know how he was going to get out of this situation.

He laid there trying to get some of his strength back. When he did he would get up and then make his way back to the miko. He didn't want to die without seeing her once last time.

He fell asleep as he allowed his body to recover. He hoped that he would recover from this ordeal. He owed Naraku for hurting him.

oOo

That is the end to another chapter. Sesshomaru is severally injured during his fight with Naraku. What is going to happen well you have to wait for the next chapter to find out.

I wanted to thank Kagome-Reincarnation and Legessa for pointing out that I used due instead of do in my chapter. Sorry guys I do try to caught that sort of stuff but with limited vision right now I didn't catch that mistake. I will try harder in the future.

Cookie Tirone no I will not forget about Shippo. He is very much in this story along with Rin and they do try hard to get into trouble like two children should at times. But they won't appear for a little while more. But I won't disappoint you.

For anyone who was wondering this is a Sesshomaru/Kagome fic not a Inuyasha/Kagome. I will not bash Inuyasha but I do make him see the error of his way. Both brothers must come to terms with each other so there will still be tension in the air for a while.

Shadowhawk00 I wanted to thank you, you were number 100 for the review for this story. I can't believe the number of reviews I'm receiving for this story. You guys rock and it makes me really happy. I will try not to disappoint you.

Until the next chapter!

Ja ne!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kagome woke up early like usual as she made her way into the dojo. She would go through her morning routines until Sesshomaru came in and then they would start their training.

She got done with her warm up exercises and noticed that Sesshomaru had not arrived yet. She furrowed her eyebrows together as she was deep in thought. He was never late for any of their training since she had been there with him.

She picked up another weapon as she went through her routine with that one to allow him more time to return from wherever he had gone off to. When she was done it was getting to be late morning and he still had not come.

She was getting worried as she went looking for him. She went to his room as she gently knocked on his door. When he didn't answer she opened it just slightly to see if she could see him lying in bed. He could be sick for all she knew and needed her help.

To her surprise he was not in there. She opened her senses and she couldn't find him anywhere on the grounds. He was gone from the area.

Tears were starting to form in her eyes as a thought came to her mind, 'Could he have abandoned me? He left without saying a word. Did I do something to make him mad and leave me here? Have I… Have I been that bad of a student that he doesn't want to teach me anymore?" The tears that she had been holding back started to come full force.

Kagome was crying heart felt sobs as she found herself alone and abandoned. He had left her in much the same way Inuyasha would always leave her to go after Kikyou. Now it has happened again and she was left alone in the middle of nowhere.

She got herself together as she made her way toward her room. She placed on her bed everything that he had given her. She kept the suit of armor for she had nothing else to wear. She picked up her bow and arrows that she had made as she left the room. She had no reason to stay in this place if he was gone.

She thought that maybe he would have been different from Inuyasha but he turned out to be just the same. He had shown interest in her and she wanted to see how far it went but alas it was not meant to be.

She was going home. Never to return to this place, it was filled with nothing but bad memories for her. She would take her third of the jewel shards with her to her time. Away from Naraku and his plan to dominate this time. She could protect them there and then she could go back to her normal life.

She chuckled, 'Normal life? Is there such a thing as a normal life any more? I have lived in this era for so long that my era seems dull compared to this.'

She made her way out of her room as she left the sanctuary. She headed south toward Inuyasha's forest. She was going to the bone eaters well to go home. At least there someone might love her for who she was.

She set her heart stone cold; she was never going to let anyone hurt her again. She was tired of getting hurt and having her heart broken. All everyone wanted to do was tell her what to do, where to go, and tell them when she detected jewel shards.

She continued to walk through the forest as she was making her way back home. She had only walked a short distance from the sanctuary when she felt something deep in the forest. She stopped as she concentrated on what she felt. She knew this presence but it was weak for some reason.

She decided to follow her instincts to see where it would lead her. Something deep down inside her was willing her to follow the aura she detected in the forest. She walked for about 5 miles and she knew she was getting close. She could feel its presence in the near distance.

She came to a small grove of trees and there lying on the ground was a person with long silver hair. She recognized him immediately as she ran the rest of the way to his location.

When she arrived her heart was pounding against her chest. It was racing a mile a minute as she thought the worst. 'He can't be dead! He just can't be!'

She stopped right in front of him as she saw the person lying there on the ground. He had a hole in the center of his chest as blood was still coming out of his wound. She kneeled by his side as she reached a shaky hand out to touch him.

Her fingers lightly touched his cheeks. His skin felt cold to the touch. He had an almost pasty feel to his skin, almost like wax. He was still breathing as she let out the breath that she didn't know she had been holding.

She was relieved that he was still alive, but whatever he had fought had done some serious damage to him. His armor was thick and for something to pierce it with that much force it had to be powerful.

She started to take off his armor so she could look at his wounds. She had to heal him or he will surely die. As she was undoing the armor shoulder pads she felt him moan in his sleep. She continued to undo the armor as a clawed hand quickly shot up and grabbed her.

Kagome shrieked in fear when he moved with lighting speed. She had not expected him to move so fast. He had lost a lot of blood and she thought that he would be out for a long time. He had proved her wrong as he grabbed her wrist and he looked at her with blood red eyes.

Sesshomaru felt that someone was removing his armor. He thought that it was thieves as he lashed out and grabbed the intruder's wrist. He turned to look at the person who had dared touch him When his eyes finally focused he saw the miko sitting right next to him with her eyes wide open. She winced in pain at the way he was holding her as he released his hold on the girl.

He eyed the girl with curiosity as he asked in a hoarse voice, "What are you doing here miko? You could be attacked in this forest."

Kagome got her breathing under control as she felt him loosen his grip on her. She looked at him and said, "I thought that you had left for good and I was going to go home. I sensed your presence in the forest and I followed it here. You're hurt and I want to look at your wounds."

Sesshomaru heard her words. He knew that he was close to dying and he didn't want her to worry. "These are only flesh wound wench. In time I will heal."

Kagome became enraged as she said, "You arrogant asshole! You're hurt and you won't let me help you. Unless I do then you will die. Is that what you want? Because if that what you want to do then why in hell did you bring me here?"

Sesshomaru was having a hard time trying to keep his control. She was mad and wanted answers from him but he was just too damn weak to give it to her. He felt as the fingers were starting to remove his armor again as he turned his face away from her and let her proceed.

If it would make her happy then he will let her tend to his wounds without protest. He felt as each piece of his armor was pulled away from his body. She helped him sit up slightly so she could remove the armor. There was a hole in the back of the armor as she slipped out from underneath him.

She moved to his side as she started to undo his obi. This proved to be a little more difficult as it was wrapped several times around his waist. She finally succeeded in loosing up his obi as she pulled open his haori to look at his wound.

He had poison in his wound that was preventing him from healing. She could see his ribs peeking out of the wound and some of his organs. She gently tried to push the organs back into place as she tried not to get sick from what she was doing.

She placed her hand on his chest as she started to concentrate. A light blue light was starting to form in the palm of her hands. She summoned all of her energy to help him heal and get rid of the poison that was in his blood.

She lowered her hands down as she touched his skin. She engulfed his body in the light blue light as his wounds were starting to heal. She shifted her position further down so she could work on the others wounds. Her leg came into contact with the Tenseiga as it pulsed to life.

Kagome stopped her movement as she felt another surge of power coming from somewhere else. She felt that something was filling her with power, as it seemed to have a mind of its own. Her powers increased ten fold as she shifted her hand to his shoulder.

She continued to pour her power into him as she got rid of all the poison from his body and healed all of his wounds. When she stopped she was panting hard from the effort. She felt drained of all her energy as she sat back and tried to catch her breath.

Sesshomaru was resting comfortably as she looked at his wounds. They were all healed and the bleeding had stopped. She felt something resting on her leg as she looked down and jumped back in fright. His left arm had grown back and was now resting on her leg.

She didn't know what had happened as she tried to think. Somehow when she healed his wounds she had made his arm grow back too. She was so confused that she was getting a headache from trying to figure out what was going on.

She turned and looked at Sesshomaru. He was resting as he was letting his body get its energy back. She had not seen him eat in a long time. She thought that when he woke up from his sleep that he would require some food in order to recover from his ordeal. She made up her mind that she would go hunting for him so that he would have something to eat.

She knew that he only ate raw meat and he had told her what kind of meat he preferred. What she wasn't looking forward to was gutting the thing. But she put her own feelings aside as she got ready to leave. She would do it for him because he needed the nourishment to get stronger.

She got up as she lost her footing and fell back down to her knees. She tried again and this time she succeeded in getting up as she made her way into the forest. She hoped that she didn't have to go very far to find what he liked to eat.

She walked for a little while when she found a wild boar in the forest. She took aim with her arrow as she let it go. She killed it with just one shot as she went over to the beast. She bent down and picked it up as she placed it on her shoulder. She turned and started to walk back to where Sesshomaru was located.

She finally made it back as she placed the beast on the ground near him. She took her knife as she gutted the pig. She found the liver and kidneys and she removed them with care. She placed them on a leaf for him as she proceeded to cut the carcass to he could eat the meat. When she was done there was nothing left of the pig as she moved the meat closer to him so he could reach it.

She took a small piece for herself as she moved over to where she had built a fire. She placed her meat on the fire as she went to clean her hands in the stream. She couldn't believe that she gutted an animal for him. 'He better eat the food I got for him or it will be the last time that I will ever do that for him. That was very disgusting and I don't think that I could ever do it again.'

Sesshomaru was picking up the scent of fresh blood really close by. It didn't belong to him as he opened his eyes to see what was wrong. The scent did not belong to the girl so he was wondering where the scent was coming from.

He turned his head to see a pile of raw meat for him to eat. It had been carefully placed at his side as he reached over and grabbed the liver. It had the most vitamins as he ate it whole. His instincts kicked in as he continued to eat like he had not eaten in months. He devoured his food in a matter of minutes. He laid there as he licked his fingers clean of the blood he had on them.

He had wondered where this food came from as he picked up the scent of meat cooking in the near distance. He saw the girl sitting there with her back to him as she was cooking some meat for herself.

Kagome had come back from the stream in time to see Sesshomaru eating his food. She got sick to her stomach as she saw this and turned her back to him so she didn't have to see him eat his food. Her appetite was totally gone now that she had seen him eat this way. Try as she might she would not eat the piece of meat she had cooking on the fire.

When she heard that he was done she got up and walked over to him as she checked his wounds. They had healed completely and there was no scars left. She went to stand as he grabbed her wrist and asked, "Why did you help me?"

Kagome turned her face away from him as she said, "Call it pay back for when you saved my life. I still owe you for the other two times that you saved me."

He released her wrist as she got up and walked away from him. Then he noticed, for the first time, that his left arm was back. He slowly raised his arm up as he looked at it in awe. 'When did I get my arm back? Could she have restored my arm for me? If so why?'

Kagome watched out of the corner of her eye as he looked at his arm. He had just noticed the appendage had grown back. He was fascinated with it as he continued to move his arm around. He flexed his claws and found that everything was in good working order.

He was now whole once again. Now all he needed was to get stronger so they could leave this place and go back to his sanctuary. He closed his eyes as he rested. He didn't sense any danger near by as he fell asleep. It was going to take him a few days to recover from his ordeal. But he was grateful to be alive right now.

Kagome continued to watch him throughout the night. She made sure that he was protected as he recovered from his injury.

Morning came as she got up from the ground and stretched her tired body. She turned as she sensed something off in the distance. She picked up several youkai moving into the area. They were still a good distance away from them but she knew that they could travel fast. It would take them no time at all to reach her position and kill Sesshomaru.

She moved quickly to his side as she kneeled next to him. She took a deep breath to calm herself before she said, "Sesshomaru, can you move we must leave this place at once. There are several large youkai making their way here and if they find you like this they could hurt you or even worse they could kill you."

Sesshomaru opened his eyes when he heard the girl talking to him. He became alarmed when she told him that there were several demons making their way towards him. He was not afraid of these demons he was afraid for her safety because he knew in his heart that she would protect him no matter what.

He moved to sit up with the girl's help. He was panting hard as he reached over and grabbed the swords in his hand. He still felt drained of his energy. He stood slowly on shaky legs as the girl supported his weight with her body. But he couldn't stand. He fell back to his knees as he brought the girl closer to him. He wanted to protect her, he needed to protect her as he summoned all of his powers and formed the demonic cloud under them.

It moved slowly at first as he lifted them up from the ground. Then he willed it to move toward his sanctuary as the cloud took off. Within ten minutes they arrived back at his training camp as he put them down gently on the ground.

He was tired but he still held on to the girl with a death grip. He didn't want her to leave him alone.

oOo

Kagome was helping Sesshomaru to stand up as he tried to move so they could leave the forest. His blood was attracting unwanted predators from around the area and they were making their way towards them.

She finally got him up to his feet but he was still too weak to stand and fell to his knees. She tried to hold him up but he was dead weight for her small form to support. She went down with him as she held him up in her arms.

She felt when he tightened his grip on her as something started to form under them. She saw a demonic cloud form as it slowly started to move. She knew that he was doing this because he didn't want her to fight against the demons that were approaching.

She was hurt that he still thought of her as weak and he was still trying to protect her. She couldn't let go of him as he still held her in his arm.

When they landed he was panting hard from the effort. She saw that they were close to the bathhouse as she summoned some of her powers to increase her strength and stood bringing him with her. She supported his weight as she said, "Come with me Sesshomaru and we'll get you cleaned up. I need to get all this blood off you."

He let her lead him in the direction she wanted as she entered the bathhouse; to her surprise there were bathing supplies on the bench. She wondered where all this stuff came from because she never saw anyone else around the area.

She scanned the bathhouse for intruders but she couldn't detect anyone near by as she put a barrier on the door to prevent anyone from entering while she was taking care of Sesshomaru. She walked him over to the bench as she slowly lowered him down and he sat.

She released her hold on him as she tried to move away. His arm tightened around her waist and she sighed, he was not going to let her leave. "Sesshomaru please let go of me. I want to get some water to clean you."

Sesshomaru heard her words as he released the girl from his grip. He wanted her close to him. He never wanted to let go but he gave in to her request to tend to his needs. He had never, in his life, felt this helpless before.

Kagome moved off to the side as she filled some buckets with some warm water. She brought them back to where he was located as she proceeded to take off his clothes.

She pulled the haori off and then the juban. They were covered in blood as she placed them on the ground. She then undid his sash the rest of the way as she took the swords from his side.

She noticed for the first time that he had three swords instead of two. She shrugged as she removed Tenseiga from his side and the new one as she placed them on the ground. She grabbed Tokijin by the sheath and screamed in pain as it burned her hand.

Never in her life had she felt such evil coming from a sword. She looked at her hand as she saw the blisters forming in her palm. Her only consolation was that she had gotten the sword away from him as she proceeded to take off his hakama.

She finally got him stripped of his clothes as she placed a towel over his most private parts to keep her from blushing. This was way to weird for her. She never thought that he would allow her to take his clothes off this easily.

She then took a bucket and poured some water over his head so she could wash his hair. She got the soap and put some of it into her hand as she rubbed them together. Then she grabbed his hair and began to wash it as she got all of the blood out of it.

When she got to his scalp she let her fingers massage his head. She was looking for more injuries when she heard his gentle purrs. It was not a growl like he usually did when he was threatening her, but it was a soft purr like growl that was soothing to her.

She found that she liked this sound coming from him as she noticed that he tilted his head back so she could work his scalp better. 'He must enjoy me washing his hair. I have never heard that sound before and I like it.'

Sesshomaru thought that he had died and gone to heaven. The girl was paying attention to him as she washed his hair. Her fingers felt so good on his scalp that he started to purr. He couldn't help this feeling he got, it felt wonderful to have her fingers running through his hair and massaging his scalp. He would have to get her to do this again when he wasn't hurt so he could really enjoy himself.

Kagome continued as she took his silver locks and got them clean again. When she stopped she thought she heard a whimper coming from him as she took a bucket with warm water and poured it over him to rinse his hair.

She ran her fingers through his hair to make sure that she got out all of the blood out of it. She felt him shiver from her touch and she got a big smile on her face. 'He must like me to touch him like this. I have never seen him react like this before. He seems to be enjoying himself and I hope that he will allow me to finish bathing him.'

Kagome moved from behind him as she went and got a washcloth. She dipped it into the warm water as she added some soap to it. She walked around to the front of him as she proceeded to get the blood off his face and the rest of his body.

Sesshomaru didn't know what to do. This girl had him in her grasp and she was showing him such pleasures that he was losing himself in her touch. He whimpered when she stopped what she was doing. He loved to have his scalped rubbed and she had very talented fingers.

Then he sensed when she moved in front of him as he felt her gentle fingers moving to clean his face. He slowly opened his eyes as he watched what she was doing. This ningen had proceeded into the 3rd phase of the mating ritual. He knew that she didn't know anything about this but to him it was a sign that she was willing to accept him as a mate.

He felt her hands moving over the skin of his arm as she washed him. Then came his chest as the purr came back, 'By the gods! What is this wench doing to me? I am completely under her control and I have no say in what she does.'

Kagome continued to bathe Sesshomaru when she saw that he had markings on his wrist, chest, hips, and ankles. The markings made him look distinguished in her eyes, as she ran her fingers over one to see what it felt like.

His markings turned a deeper color the moment she touched it. The skin was smoother on his markings it almost felt like velvet. She had never encountered this before, she always thought that markings such as his should be rough and coarse but these were soft, smooth, and velvety like.

She continued to explore his markings when suddenly he reached up with his hand and grabbed her wrist. She yelped in pain for he grabbed her too hard. If felt like he was about to break her arm. She looked up in time to she see that his eyes were closed. He was breathing hard and he was shaking. He started to growl and she became alarmed with his actions, she didn't know what she did that would cause him to react this way.

Sesshomaru was at his wits end, if he didn't stop her soon he would lose control of his blood and he knew that he could hurt her. She had not consented to be his mate and he knew that by law he couldn't touch her without it.

Tears were starting to come out of Kagome's eyes as the pain in her arm increased. She whimpered and said, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry that I touched you. I won't do it again. Please let go your hurting my arm."

Sesshomaru came back to his sense as he heard her words it was a plea for him to stop his actions. He didn't realize what he was doing until he opened his eyes and saw that he was hurting her. He saw her tears running down her cheeks as a sense of regret filled his heart. He never meant to hurt her. He never wanted to hurt her ever.

His released his hold on her as she quickly pulled away from him and sat on the ground. She was holding her wrist as she rocked back and forth from the pain she was feeling. He moved over to where she was sitting to try and offer his apologies for hurting her. She saw him coming and tried to back away from him. He snatched her around the waist and pulled her to his chest as he nuzzled her.

He breathed in her scent as it finally relaxed him enough to get control. He smelled her fear, as she was tense in his arms. He pulled gently away from her as he said, "I'm sorry if I hurt you. I never want to hurt you in any way. You have no idea what you were doing to me and if allowed you to continue I would have regretted my actions."

Kagome was still crying as he held her in his arms. It felt good to be there but she was scared to death. She didn't understand what was going on or why he was acting his way.

She heard what he said as she spoke in a quiet voice, "You could have asked me to stop and I would have. If you feel uncomfortable about me bathing you then I can leave and you can finish yourself. I meant no disrespect Lord Sesshomaru I… I just wanted to help you."

Kagome tried to stand to leave but his grip was too strong. He pulled her even closer to his chest as she felt his member getting harder. Her heart started to beat faster and her breathing became labored when she felt his hand running up and down her back in a soothing motion.

Sesshomaru felt when she tried to move out of his arms. He was bound and determined to ask her today. He had almost lost his life and she had come and saved him from certain death the way a mate would. He tightened his hold on her as he rubbed her back in a soothing manner. He heard her heartbeat increase as her breathing was becoming labored. She was aroused by what he was doing and this pleased him.

"Kagome, do you remember the analogy I gave on the dogs of your time?" he asked as he was licking her neck to soothe her.

Kagome had closed her eyes the moment he started to lick her neck. It felt really good as she allowed him to continue with his actions. She heard his words as she said, "Yes, I remember. You said that the Inu Youkai and dogs were almost the same. That there was a alpha male and female that controls the pack."

He pulled away from her neck as he looked at her. Her eyes were glassy as he saw the desire in them. "Yes, that is correct. I also said that when a male find his intended he protects her viciously until she consents to be his mate. In demon culture it is the same. I have made my intensions known to you and we have been going through a mating ritual."

Kagome looked confused. Yes he had told her that he was interested in her but she had no idea about this mating ritual that he was talking about. "Sesshomaru, I don't understand the concepts of demon mating. Could you please elaborate for me?"

Sesshomaru sat down as he brought her with him and placed her on his lap. He knew that she felt uncomfortable when she felt his manhood poking her in the rear but he ignored it as he continued. "There are four steps to the mating ritual. The first step is to let the female know that you are interested. The male then protects the female from any other males approaching her while they try to figure out if they are right for each other.

The second step is that the male must prove to the female that he can protect and provide for her well being. He shows her that she will be taken care of for the rest of her life. He provides her with food, clothes, and shelter."

Kagome took all this information in and it made sense. 'He has protected me since I have been here. He has been following me around and watching everything I have been doing, protecting. He has providing me with food, shelter, and he has tended to all of my needs. I'm such a fool. He had been doing this mating ritual and I didn't even perceive this. I wonder what the next two steps are?'

Sesshomaru saw that the girl was deep in thought, he knew that she was thinking about everything that he had said so far. He reached over and got Sanshunojingi from the ground. He gave it to her as he said, "I went and got this for you last night. I wanted to give you a special gift that will protect you in case I was not there to do it. When I was coming back I spotted Naraku on my lands and near this place. We battled when he succeeded in piercing my armor."

Kagome's eyes grew big as she said, "You fought with Naraku last night?"

"Yes, he was coming towards my sanctuary and I would not let him get close to you. He was seeking your jewel shards because he holds one third of the jewel. You have one third so that means that my half brother holds the last piece." Said Sesshomaru as he saw the look of horror in her eyes.

'If Naraku was seeking out my jewel shards then that means that all of the jewels shards have been collected the final battle is at hand.' Thought Kagome as she turned her attention to the beautiful sword that he had given her.

The hilt of the sword was made of gold. It was polished to perfection as you can see yourself in the hilt. There were jewels that were imbedded in the hilt. It had rubies, emeralds, and blue sapphires that were beautifully placed in the hilt. She had never seen a sword this beautiful in her life.

She pulled it from the sheath as she looked at the blade. It was a work of art as she saw a demon dog etched into the steel itself. She didn't know what to do as she looked up into his eyes as she said "You got this for me? Why? I thought that you hated humans and that I was nothing but the lowest life that walked the face of this earth."

Sesshomaru sighed he knew that he was the cause for her feeling this way. He had to try and convince her that he really had feelings for her. "Kagome, you are not the lowest life that walks the face of this earth. You are as precious as the sword I gave you. Your beauty cannot be compared to any other demoness. You have a certain quality in you that I have yet to find in anyone else. I wish to make you happy. I want you to feel that you can be protected from anyone and I want to be this person.

This gift is my way of asking if you will consent to be my mate. I'm not like my half brother that will run off to find another while you shed your tears for him. I will stay by your side and protect you."

Kagome didn't know what to do. He was asking her to be his mate but did he love her? She knew that she had feelings for him and that she was beginning to fall in love with him but did he have the same feelings for her. She looked at him and said, "Before I answer your question, I have one of my own that I need to ask. Do you love me?"

Sesshomaru didn't know how to answer her question. He had feelings for her and he never wanted to be without her but did he love her? These emotions are new to him and he didn't know how to answer her. "Emotions are nonexistent in the demon world. We don't show our emotions. We protect and wish to mate. But this love that you speak of I have no concept if I do or don't love you."

Kagome lowered her head as she said, "I see." She gave him back the sword as she stood from his lap. She turned to leave as she said, "Lord Sesshomaru, if I ever mate it will be with someone that will love me for the rest of my life. I don't wish to be protected or kept like some sort of trophy to be displayed for everyone to see. I already had my heart broken so many times that unless that person can and will love me with everything they have then I will never mate."

Sesshomaru heard her words, as she had rejected his offer because he couldn't tell her if he loved her. He got up from the ground as he rushed forward and grabbed her by the arm. He turned her around so he could look at her. He saw all of the emotions running through her eyes. There was something there as he said, "Tell me that you don't have feelings for me? Tell me that you don't care about me to stay with me. Then I will let you go."

Kagome's heart was pounding in her chest. It was beating so fast that she didn't know what to do. She did, she did love him but he didn't return that love. She quickly looked away from him as she said, "I can't tell you that I don't have feelings for you because I do. I have been having them for a while and I'm afraid to get hurt again. Please let me go."

He heard her words as he moved his hand to her chin. He turned her head so she could look at him as he looked in her beautiful blue eyes. She did love him and he could tell. He lowered his head and kissed her as he brought her close to his chest.

She struggled to get out of his arms but he held her even closer as he deepened the kiss. He felt her stop as she was responding to his touch. He nipped her lower lip as she opened her mouth so he could explore her nice sweet cavern. She tasted wonderful as his tongue found hers and he gently wrapped his around her as he stoked it.

They kissed for a long time before he released her lips; he knew that she needed to breath as he gazed into her eyes. He saw the want in her eyes as he said, "I don't know a lot about this love that you seek but if you will give me a chance I could learn.

I want to be with you Kagome and I don't want you to leave. I want to be able to wake up to you in the morning, as you rested in my arms all night. I want to be able to protect you from any and all danger.

Kagome will you be my mate for life? If you accept the mating will not happen for a long time. It only means that you have consented to be my mate and the mating can happen later, which is the final stage to the ritual."

Kagome thought about what he said. He was asking but it was an engagement until they finally mated. She was still breathing hard as she said, "I… I don't know what to do? You make me feel things that I never thought I could feel. You make my body come alive in ways that I have never experienced before.

If what you are saying is true and the mating is the last step to the ritual, and this will not come for a while, then your answer is yes. I will need more time to explore my feelings for you and by us being together then I will know for sure if you are the one I want."

Sesshomaru was content with her answer. She accepted to be his mate until he can prove to her that he loves her. "Your answer is acceptable. For when we mate it will require that we both give our mind, body, and soul for the mating to be complete. I will look forward to that day. I know that you are the female that I want in my life and I will not give up that easily."

He leaned in and kissed her as he brought her closer to his body. The kiss turned into a heated one as they kissed passionately for what seemed like an eternity. He broke the kiss as he went for her neck; she was starting to moan from what he was doing. He hoped that she would be receptive as he said in her ear, "Kagome, may I bathe you?"

Kagome stiffed in his arms as she heard his words. He was standing there with no clothes on and she had bathed him first. She didn't know what this meant as she heard him say, "I want to show you the pleasure you gave me when you bathed me. Demons can pleasure each other as they learn about their future mates. What makes them response to their touches and what makes them feel good. In this way our bond will become stronger as I learn about you."

Kagome thought about his request. If she learned anything about the demon she was with was that he never lied to her. He said that the mating will be later and she would take him for his word. There was no harm in letting him bathe her as she said, "Yes."

Sesshomaru was happy that she agreed to his request as they moved back toward the bathing area. All of his weakness from before had fled his body as it came to life with energy he didn't know he had. He felt rejuvenated as he stood in front of the girl that he was having feelings for.

**Strong Lime, Light Lemon from this point forward, read at your own risk.**

Kagome was about to remove her clothes when he stopped her actions as he said, "No, let me do it for you." She gave into his request as she let him take her clothes off.

Sesshomaru moved forward as he kissed her. His hands were working the front of her shirt as he undid it and removed it from her body. He brought her closer to his body as he felt her skin against his. It felt wonderful to have her this close to him. Her breast rested against his chest as he felt the softness of it. He was caressing her back with his hands, always being careful not to hurt her with his claws. He was very much aware that he could hurt her if he was distracted in anyway.

He brought his hand down to the waist of her hakama as he undid the ties and then let them fall to the ground. She was in all her glory as he stepped away from her and sat her on the bench. He saw her quickly covering herself up out of embarrassment as he caught her hands and placed them on either side of her. "Don't cover yourself up. You look beautiful and I want to see all of you."

Kagome blushed a deep red as he said this. She had never been told that she was beautiful before. But when he said it she believed him as she relaxed and stayed seated on the bench. He slipped her hakama off the rest of the way as he stood and went to get some warm water to bathe her with.

When he returned she was still sitting there as she looked at the ground not willing to look at him. He kneeled in front of her as he said, "What's wrong Kagome? Don't I please you in the way I look?"

Kagome turned red from his comment as she quickly said, "No, its not that, it's that I have never done this before and I'm nervous, that's all."

He chuckled as he leaned into her ear and said, "You weren't shy when you took my clothes off a little while ago, so why should you be nervous now?"

She swallowed hard, he did have a point as she looked up from the ground and looked into his eyes. "You're right, I did take off your clothes and to tell you the truth I did like what I saw. You're very well endowed in a certain an area." She smiled at him as she saw the gleam in his eye.

He was happy that she liked what she saw as he proceeded to bathe her. He poured the water over her as he got her wet. He took the soap that was there as he went behind her and started to wash her hair.

It felt wonderful, her hair was so silky to the touch as he gently took her locks and cleaned them. He moved his hands to her scalp as he gently massaged. He heard her moan in pleasure as she tilted her head back so he could continue with his actions.

Kagome was in heaven, never before had she felt such pleasure in someone washing her hair. Yes she has had it washed by other people but his touch was setting her body on fire. His fingers were so gentle as he continued to bathe her.

When Sesshomaru was done he reached over and got the remaining water as he poured it over her to get the soap out of her hair. He then ran his fingers through her hair to make sure he got the soap out of it. Then he reached down and got a washcloth as he filled it with soap. He leaned into her back as he reached around her body and started to bathe her.

Kagome felt when he moved closer to her as he reached around and grabbed her hand. He gently started to bathe her as her emotions were going wild. It felt good to have him touch her like this as she enjoyed his attention. 'Is this what he felt when I bathed him? Is this why he wanted to bathe me in return so I know how it felt? I never knew that it could feel this good to have someone else give you a bath. I wonder if he will ever do it again?'

Sesshomaru continued with his actions as he felt her relax in his arms. He continued to bathe her and he was enjoying himself with each pass of his hand on her body. He caressed her breast gently as he washed each one.

He brought her hand up so he could wash her finger when he noticed that her hand was blistered. He saw as she tried to move her hand away from his as he asked, "How did you injure your hand like this?"

Kagome stiffened in his arms as he looked at her hand. She had been trying to prevent him from seeing it but when he did he asked how she had gotten hurt. She had no choice but to tell him and hoped that he would not get mad at her. "When I was taking off your clothes I had to remove your swords from your side. When I touched Tokijin it burned my hand. I only touched the sheath and not the hilt of the sword, but the evil in that thing is great and it did this to me."

Sesshomaru never knew that his sword would do this to her. He thought that as long as it was in the sheath she was protected from its power. The sword must have reacted to her miko powers and that's why it hurt her.

He moved her hand into the water as he got it cleaned then he raised her hand to his mouth as he started to lick her wounds.

Kagome was shocked at first but as he licked her hand she felt the pain go away and she started to enjoy his tongue. It was very talented and it felt nice and soft on her skin. When he was done he had healed her hand. She looked up to him and said, "Thank you."

He wrapped his arms around her body as he brought her even closer to him. She fit perfectly into his body as he held her. After a while he released his hold on the girl as he rinsed the last of the soap away from her body, he stood as he offered his hand to her as he said, "Will you accompany me to the hot springs?"

Kagome smiled as she took his hand and went with him to the hot springs. They relaxed for a while in the warm water when something came to her mind. She was curious and she wanted an answer to her question. "Sesshomaru what exactly is the 3rd phase of the mating ritual? I mean what does it entail? You told me what the first two were and the last but you never told me what the third one consisted of."

Sesshomaru thought about her request. He was wondering how much he should tell her and decided that the truth is what she deserved. He knew that if he lied to her after he had gained her trust that he could lose her for good. He wanted her for his mate and she was willing to go through the ritual.

She had accepted his offer, albeit with the condition that the mating will be done at a later date. She was fine with this as she sorted out her feelings for him and he got to know what this love was that she was seeking.

"In the 3rd phase of the mating ritual the intended can enjoy each others company without mating. This includes giving pleasure to each other. The bathing is part of the ritual as it enables us to get to know our future mates. If the female is willing then the male could show her other such pleasures so that she can decide if he is the best mate for her." Said Sesshomaru as he eyed the girl with curiosity. He wanted to know why she asked this question.

Kagome heard his explanation as she then asked, "Is the female allowed to show the male pleasures to see if she is right for him? I mean everything you have told me so far is aimed at the female and her wants and desires. What about the male? Don't their feelings count in this ritual?"

Sesshomaru chuckled as he wrapped his tail around her waist and brought her closer to him. He heard her giggle as she squirmed in his grasp. He wrapped his arms around her as he said, "The males go on instincts when choosing a mate. We know that the female we have picked will be the right mate. The reason that the ritual is centered on the female wants and desires is because we understand that there are not enough females to go around. So we fight to keep what we have found and get the female to mate with us."

Kagome took all this in and her theories proved correct. She had heard of a war back in school that told of the destruction of all female demons. It was said that two males battled fiercely over this one female killing many other female demons in the process. From there the legend doesn't say what happened to the demons. But from what she observed they had survived and they were actively seeking mates to continue their species.

She relaxed in his arms as he held her close to his chest. She never had this kind of comfort being given to her. She loved this feeling and he made her feel safe to be in his arms. His arms she wondered how his new arm felt as she looked up and asked, "How is your new arm feeling? Is it back to normal?"

Sesshomaru shifted as he released his left arm from around her waist and flexed it. It felt perfect like it was never gone. He looked at her and asked, "I have been meaning to ask you, how did you restore my arm? It would have taken me centuries to grow a new one."

Kagome squirmed in his arm as he asked this question. She didn't know how she restored his arm. "I… I have no idea how I did it. When I found you in the forest I knew that I had to heal your wounds. Your wounds were bad and unless I did I knew that I could lose you. So I called on my healing powers to heal you and when I shifted down to heal another one of your wounds I touched something that engulfed my body with more power. By the time I was done I had healed all of your wounds and your arm was laying on my lap."

Sesshomaru thought about what she said, the only things that she could have touched were his swords. He knew that Tokijin would have hurt her based on the burn marks on her hands when she removed it from his side. The only other sword that could have touched her was Tenseiga, since her sword was on the other side of him.

He would have to try out his theory later once they were done bathing right now he was interest in the girl that had moved away from him. He saw her sitting there in the water with her head down. He was concerned about her as he said, "Kagome? Is anything wrong?"

Kagome swallowed hard as she said, "Are you mad at me?"

Her question caught him completely off guard. 'Why would I be mad at her?' He reached for her as he turned her around and asked, "Why would I be mad at you?"

"I… I… I healed your arm and maybe you didn't want it back like that. I know that in this era many pride themselves in their battle wounds and it gives them status. I don't want other demons to think that you're weak because your not. I didn't mean to do it, it just happened that way." Said Kagome as she was shaking in fear. She had no idea if she had messed up his status.

He chuckled at her as he said, "I don't care about what other demons think. They will all be surprised to see that I have my arm back and I can proudly say that my mate gave it back to me."

He reached down and started to lick her neck as he purred. He was enjoying himself as he held her in his arms.

Kagome felt his attention and wondered what other pleasures she can bestow on the demon that had showed her so much in the last few months. She got an evil gleam in her eyes and wondered if she could make him squirm like he makes her.

Kagome started to lick his neck and wondered why he always did it. She tasted him and found out why he tasted really good. He tasted sweet and pure like honey. She reached her hand up as she caressed his neck with her hand. She found his markings and gently stroked it. He was purring with her actions, which meant that he like what she was doing to him.

She shifted her position on him as she was gently kissing her way up to his ear. She gently stuck her tongue in his ear and felt him shiver from what she did. She found a sensitive spot and now she had something to make him squirm.

She knew that if she continued to do this to him that he would need relief from all the pent up frustration. She knew enough about males to know what she could do to him to get him worked up. She had felt his manhood growing by the minute as she teased him.

She released her hold on him as she pulled away to look at him. He had his eyes closed and was panting hard. 'Yep, I have definitely worked him up.' She pulled away from his embrace as he opened his eyes to see why she was leaving.

He was enjoying her attention as he saw her slowly walking out of the water. She had worked him up to the point that he was ready to explode if he didn't find relief and soon. He saw as the water was cascading down her skin. She looked beautiful, her skin shimmered as the light hit it in just the right way.

He got up as he followed her out of the water. She was shaking her head to get the water out of her hair, and he noticed that she had some Inu qualities to her. Only a dog demon would shake like that to get the water out of their hair and she did it perfectly in his eyes.

He saw her sit on the nice soft grass that was around the hot springs as he went and sat by her. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye as he asked, "Why did you get out of the water? Where you not enjoying yourself?"

Kagome shifted her position as she moved closer to him and said, "If I stayed in the water I wouldn't be able to this." She pushed him on the ground as she landed on top of him. His eyes went wide when he saw what she did to him. No one has been able to pin him to the ground the way she did.

She straddled his stomach as she leaned down and kissed him. She had her elbow on each side of his head as she supported herself. She moved her hands as she was gently massaging his scalp and his purrs came back.

She released his lips as she trailed kisses down the side of his face. She went for his ears again as she heard him moan for the very first time. She loved the taste of him as she continued to run her tongue in his ear.

She released his ear as she licked her way down to his neck, she stayed there for a few minutes as she continued to go down. She shifted her position but made sure to keep her private parts were away from his ever-growing manhood.

She wanted to see if he was a demon of his word and she didn't want to tempt him. You can say that she was testing him to see if he had told her the truth. She rubbed his chest with her hands as she felt how soft his skin was. Even after she had healed his wounds his skin had come back to normal with no evidence of a scar.

She found one of his nipples as her fingertip moved over it. She heard his breath hitch as she did this and knew that he was enjoying himself. The mating ritual, in her mind, was stupid if it didn't take into consideration how the male felt about the female. What if she didn't pleasure him correctly and she was not good enough for him? This way he will find out if she is worthy to be his mate.

She moved her mouth to his nipple as she let her tongue do all the work. She flicked it over the hardened nipple as his breathing was becoming labored. She felt when he reached up with his hand and touched the top of her head. He was caressing her with his fingers as they ran over her raven hair.

She continued to go down as her tongue traveled slowly down his stomach. She felt how hard his muscles were as they tightened when her tongue was near. He tasted even sweeter than before. She teased him for a while, as he was pleading for her to stop. He couldn't take the torture any longer.

Sesshomaru thought that he was going to lose his mind. This female had her own ideas on what the third phase of the ritual was suppose to be. She was showing him such pleasure that he had never experienced before. Yes he had been with other females before but he would never release inside them. He would take care of that himself afterwards.

She was nearing his nether region as his urges were becoming stronger. He felt that he would explode at any moment if he didn't relieve himself and soon. He was about to get up to go and take care of his problem when she took care of it herself. She had her sweet lips wrapped around his manhood as he squirmed under her touch.

'No female has ever done this to me before. No female would ever want to touch a male like this. This ningen is different. She doesn't mind and her touches are driving me crazy.' Thought Sesshomaru as he continued to pant and just enjoy what she was doing to him.

Kagome shifted down as she saw his problem. He was huge and she didn't think that she would get very much of him into her mouth but she had and idea. She took her hand as she touched the top of his manhood. It came to life as it rose off his stomach to meet her touch. She moved her fingers down the sides of it as she heard Sesshomaru moan and he tried to stay still for her. He apparently didn't want her to stop what she was doing as he continued to pant.

She moved the tip of her tongue over the top of his manhood as she ran it around the head. Then she moved to the sides as she gently kissed down one side and up the other. She took him into her mouth and thought that Sesshomaru was going to have a heart attack as he howled his pleasure at her. It was the first time that she had heard him call her name since she started.

She smiled wickedly at him as she moved her hand up and wrapped it around his shaft. She moved her hand gently as she slowly started his torture. This was payback for calling her wench all those times.

She continued to move her hand up and down as her head moved in time with her hand. She could tell that he was close to his release as she went even faster than before. Before long he howled again as he released.

She was waiting for him as he exploded into her mouth. She drank all of his sweet juices as she milked him for all he was worth. By the time she was done she noticed that he was still breathing hard as she sat up next to him and said, "Do you still think that the third phase of the mating ritual is only for the females pleasure? Did I please you in a way that is satisfactory to your status? Am I worthy to be your mate?"

Sesshomaru didn't know that she could do that to him. He had been left weak from her actions and thought, 'this female is amazing. No female demon would ever do this to a demon male, no matter who they were.' He heard her questions as he tried to find the strength to answer her. She had taken a lot out of him.

Kagome watched with interest. She got the answer to her questions by just looking at him. She knew that males in this era never got what she had given him. Oral pleasure was just something that everyone did in her era. It was a way to get intimate without having intercourse.

She moved to stand when she saw him lying there on the ground not moving. She figured that she had worn him out when she was grabbed and pulled to the ground. He was on top of her as she let out a little yelp of surprise.

Sesshomaru saw, as his future mate was about to leave. He wasn't going to be out done by any female. He reached up and grabbed her as he pulled her down to the ground. He was on top of her as he was still panting hard. He looked into her beautiful blue eyes as he asked, "What compelled you to do that? No female demon would ever to that to a male."

Kagome giggled as she said, "I'm not a female demon and where I come from we do this kind of things with the males. It give them pleasure as well as the females."

Sesshomaru's eye grew big as he let out a vicious growl. He saw her eyes grow big as he asked, "You have done this with other males? Who are they that you would give them such pleasures!"

Kagome's anger grew as she yelled, "You big jerk! I already told you that I have never been with anyone. You're the first that I have ever let see me like this! NOW LET GO OF ME!"

Kagome started to fight in his grasp, as she was mad as hell. 'How dare this jerk think that I have been with anyone else just because I made him feel good, I will teach him a lesson he will never forget if he doesn't let me go.'

Sesshomaru knew that he had made her mad as her power was starting to increase. He was a fool to think that she had been with anyone just because she showed him such pleasures. He forgot that she comes from 500 years in the future and this sort of thing might be commonplace in her world.

He held her down as he kissed her. She was still struggling in his grasp as he continued to caress her sweet lips. He felt her calm down as she stopped and enjoyed his kiss. He pulled away from her as he said, "Please forgive me, but your actions are not normal in this era. I forget that you're not from this time and things are done differently in your era. You will have to explain to me what its like there, but for right now let me show you some pleasure."

He kissed her again before she could protest his actions, he had to calm her down before she would leave him for his harsh words. He nipped her bottom lip as he drew blood. She opened her mouth to scream as he moved his tongue into her mouth and just enjoyed her sweet taste.

Kagome didn't understand what he was doing. He had bit her lip and it hurt, as she was about to scream in pain. His tongue was in her mouth before she knew what was happening. His tongue massaged hers as she relaxed into his touch. It turned into a heated kiss, as he wouldn't let go of her lips. She returned it with as much passion as her desires for him were growing.

She felt as he released her lips and started to trail kisses down her neck. He suckled on her neck as she moaned in pleasure. His tongue was amazing as she lifted her head up to give him better access to her neck.

Sesshomaru saw her actions and his nostrils flared. She had submitted to his will without her knowing about it. He was free to explore her body the way she did his. He moved slowly down her chest as he neared her beautiful mounds. He saw the skin start to prickle as his hot breath was touching her. He kissed his way between her mounds as he gently nuzzled each breast.

He found the hardened numb as his tongue slowly went around it. He heard her panting every time he came close to it, as she would arch her body into his hungry mouth. He smirked as he felt her do this. She wanted more than anything for him to grab her aching numb. He would give her what she wanted as he wrapped his lips around it and started to suckle.

He was gentle at first but as her reactions became more aggressive so did his. He was holding her in his arms as her arms were currently wrapped around his head. Her fingers where gently rubbing his ears. She was squirming in his arms as he proceeded to go down.

He was between her legs as he continued to go down. He stopped at her stomach as he massaged it with his lips. He felt her move even more as she tried to get him to stop. He found that she was ticklish and he would have to explore that later as he continued to explore her body.

He made it down to her sweet scent as he pushed her legs apart to get to where that wonderful scent was coming from. He sniffed as he caught the scent of her arousal and lowered his head. He let his hot breath touch her slick folds as she shivered from his touch.

Kagome's breath hitched as she felt him close to her core. She didn't know what he was going to do next as she waited. She felt his hot breath on her skin as he kissed her inner thighs. It felt so good as she moaned in pleasure. 'Is this what I have been missing all these years?'

Sesshomaru couldn't wait anymore as his tongue came out and tasted her. His senses went wild at her taste. He had never tasted anything so good before. He let his instincts take over as he lapped up her sweet juices. He moved closer to her as his demon blood was reacting to her. He had to control it or else he would wind up taking her. He didn't want that just yet. He wanted to pleasure her and show her that she was important to him.

He couldn't get enough of her juices as he drank it all up. He saw the hardened numb as he ran his tongue over it. The girl screamed her pleasure as he finally found her sweet spot. He shifted his position as his hand came up and started to rub her.

Kagome was panting hard as his talented tongue was in a place that made her stomach start twisting in a knot. It felt so good that she didn't know what to do. Then he started to rub her in such a way that it was sending jolts of electricity through her body. Her hips rose up off the ground as she felt his arm hold her down.

Sesshomaru took his hand as he moved it into place. His tongue was working her hardened numb as his clawed finger found her entrance. It was slick, wet, and very hot as he slipped his finger into her core. He heard her yell his name in pure ecstasy as he continued.

He knew where her barrier was as he stopped moving his finger before he got to it. He would not take her innocent yet. He wanted to pleasure her before he took it, that way when they finally mated she would not hurt as much. He could just cut it with his claw finger and it would cause the least pain for her. If he took it the normal way she will be in a great deal of pain. He knew that he would have other opportunities to break it as he gently pulled out of her and then back in.

He heard the girl moan as he continued to gently stroke her. 'So she likes this.' He thought as he continued. Slowly at first he was pumping her with just one finger, then he added another. He could tell that she was coming to her end as her walls were beginning to contract around his fingers. Soon she let out an almighty scream as she released. He quickly moved his fingers away as he lapped up her sweet juices.

He wanted more. He couldn't get enough of her essence as he continued. The girl had not calmed down from her orgasm when he again started working her.

Kagome mind was in a fog. She felt the knot in her stomach get tighter, and tighter, until she finally had her sweet release. Her body shivered from the force of her release as she started to calm down. Then she felt it again. He was not done with her as he was bringing her body back to life. He worked that tongue of his and his fingers until she reached her peak again. Again she felt as he moved his tongue to her entrance and suckled there until he had drank all of her juices.

He continued to do this for several more time with each time she would explode even more powerful than the last. Finally she couldn't take it any more as she fell unconscious and worn out from what he had done to her.

Sesshomaru raised his head as he licked his lips. She was so addicting that he couldn't help bringing her to her peak to get more. She had peaked about ten times before he finally wore her out and she fell unconscious. He continued to lap her sweet juices and when he was sure that she would not wake up he moved over her body as his manhood was close to her core.

This demon blood wanted more than anything for him to take her but he was a demon of his word and he would not go against that. He kissed her gently as he picked her up in his arms. He moved her into the hot springs as he gently cleaned her from her ordeal.

He had reached just as many peaks as she did, as he would start all over again. Once he had gotten himself and the girl cleaned up he stepped out of the hot springs and walked out of the bathhouse. He covered her with his tail as he walked back to his room.

He entered the room as he placed her on his futon. He sat next to her and thought, 'She tastes wonderful. I never knew that she would last as long as she did. Every time I brought her body to life she was like a wild animal waiting to be released.

She reacted so beautifully to everything I did to her, and the pleasures she gave me was unreal. I never knew that she could do that. If my brother only knew what he had let slip through his fingers. That dead miko of his could never compare to this one.'

He laid down next to her as he brought her into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her form as his tail came up to cover them. He fell asleep with her like this as he finally rested from his ordeal. He welcomed the sleep that his body wanted as the sweet smell of her scent relaxed him enough so he could sleep.

oOo

All right the end to another chapter. The response to the last chapter was fantastic. I think that you guys knew what was coming up so you wanted me to post the next chapter really fast. My eyesight is getting better so I'm able to at least edit the chapters faster. I know that I didn't give you guys the full lemon that you were expecting but there is a reason for all this. Remember Kagome must be approved by the rest of the demon lords of the land in order for her to mate with Sesshomaru. Plus my dear fluffy still has to learn a few things along the way.

To everyone who is wondering where Shippo is and Rin, don't worry they will be coming in the next few chapters. I can't leave my favorite kit hanging in the background for too long. He plays a special role in my story and some of the things that happen to Kagome is because she cares deeply for Shippo. So don't worry he will return.

So Kagome and Sesshomaru have moved into the 3rd phase of the mating ritual. But Naraku is not done with our Sesshy yet. There will be a confrontation and Kagome must face Inuyasha. Tension runs high as our story plot thickens.

This is all for now until the next chapter!

Ja ne!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next morning Kagome finally woke up to find that she was not in her room and that she was being tightly held. She looked down as she saw an arm that was snaked up between her breasts as it came to rest right next to her face. The claws were long as she tried to remember what had happened.

She felt exhausted as she remembered the pleasures that Sesshomaru had showed her. He has kept his word, as she didn't feel like he had taken her. 'He's a demon of his word. I like that. He has proven himself to be trust worthy even when I fell unconscious.'

She moved just a little as she felt a growl of displeasure come from right behind her. She turned as she saw him there and a smile came over her face. She blushed a deep red when she remembered all the times he brought her body to life. She had tried to get him to stop but he wouldn't. She felt like he was not going to stop until he had drank everything she had to give him.

She felt sore from where his mouth had been suckling on her clit. She reached down as she felt the area. It was still swollen from his action. She had no idea that he could do this to her. She didn't know if this was a natural thing for him to do or just something that just happened between them.

She shifted so she could get out of his embrace and all she got for her efforts was a tightening of limbs as he brought her closer into his chest. She felt his hot breath on her neck as she moaned. It felt good to be in his arms. She felt as his hand moved and caressed her breast.

At first his hand just grabbed and gently squeezed her. Then his fingers moved as it grabbed her hardened numb and massaged it between his thumb and forefinger. He gently pulled as her body came to life once more. She shivered at what he was doing to her. If he continued with his actions he will bring her to her peak again.

Sesshomaru felt when the girl moved in his arms. He growled for being awakened as he moved his hand up and gently massaged her breast. He felt her harden numbs and moved his fingers to one of them. They became harder the more he played with them. He smelled her arousal and knew that he had gotten her sweet juices to flowing again.

He couldn't resist as he slipped his hand down and found her sweet spot from the night before. It was still swollen from his previous actions as he took her leg and pinned it in between his. He started to lick her neck as he moved his hand to her sweet spot. He started to rub it as he felt her react to his touch.

They continued for the better part of the day, as they would each show each other pleasure. He was in heaven and didn't want to leave this perfect spot, but he knew that she had to eat to regain her strength. Otherwise he could never continue to pleasure her. He laid there with her body laying on top of his as she slept. He had worn her out again as he waited for a little while longer before he got up.

Kagome woke again to find that she was alone in his bed. He was gone from her side and wondered where he had gone off to this time. She slowly sat up in his bed, as she felt weak. Her body didn't have a chance to recover before he pleasured her again. If he had his way about things she would bet that he would keep her in bed for the rest of her life.

She was sitting there with her head resting against her knees. She was trying to get enough strength to get up. Then she heard the door open as the silkiness of his voice said, "So you are finally awake."

She looked up to see him coming into the room with a tray of food for her to eat. She was hungry and figured that this is why she felt so weak. Her body hurt as she tried to move as she let out a groan of pain showing her discomfort.

Sesshomaru became alarmed when he heard her groan. He thought that he might have hurt her as he asked in a worried voice. "Kagome, are you all right? I didn't hurt you did I?"

Kagome looked up and saw the concerned look in his eyes as she said, "No you didn't hurt me. My body is just sore from all the times you brought it to its peak."

Sesshomaru smiled inwardly as he thought, 'Good, at least I know that she enjoyed herself.'

He put the food down in front of her as he said, "You need to eat to get your strength back."

Kagome looked at the food and said, "Maybe I will eat later, I'm too tired to eat right now." She was about to lay down and go back to sleep again when he grabbed her and placed her in his lap.

He kissed her as she melted into his arms. When he broke the kiss he said, "You need to eat to regain you strength. You can not wait until later for it will leave you weaker than what you are feeling right now."

Kagome understood what he was saying as she sat on his lap and tried eating the food he had brought for her. She was tired but she managed to eat it as he laid her back down so she could rest. She fell asleep immediately as she recovered from her ordeal.

They will have to leave this place soon. He had gotten word that his brother and Naraku are moving toward each other as the final confrontation is coming towards a head. He knew that the girl had to fight in the final battle and he had to show her how her knew sword worked. He let her rest as he calmed his urges for her.

He couldn't wait until the next time he could taste her again. She was very addictive and he couldn't get enough of her. He knew he had to let her rest. Her body couldn't take the longing he had for her. He knew that his urges wouldn't stop until he made her his mate. He wanted his scent on her marking her as his own.

He sat by her side as he watched her sleep. Soon they will leave this place and her life would be in danger again. He vowed to protect her with his life when they finally caught up to Naraku.

oOo

The months seemed like years for Inuyasha as he was still mourning the death of Kagome. He had never felt this alone in his life. He had refused to see Kikyou after that day knowing that it was her fault that he had failed to protect Kagome. He had vowed that he would protect her and he had failed.

His friends had finally forgiven him and let him join them in their hunt for the jewel shards. He protected them viciously as he let no harm come to them. To Shippo he was more like a father figure to him now that Kagome was gone. He had to protect him the most since he was the weakest one of the pack.

They had managed to get a third of the jewel shards as they continued to search the countryside for them. They followed every lead of a possible strong demon in an area and took them down. Then they would spend hours looking for the jewel shard until they found them.

The only one that could touch them was Miroku as they placed them in a jar with a seal. It prevented the evil in the shards from possessing him as he kept them safe. They didn't have anyone that could purify the shards so they were still tainted.

'Kagome,' he thought as they continued on their journey. 'If she was here with us then we would have two thirds of the jewel right now, but we lost her and the shards that day.' He thought with sadness in his heart. He loved her and he never got to tell her how he really felt about her. He knew that he should have but he was afraid to be rejected.

The group continued to travel and Inuyasha wouldn't push them to go faster like he used to do before. He was more careful in his actions; he didn't want a repeat his last mistakes. The group was nearing the Western Lands. They had heard that a powerful demon was in this area and they were searching for it.

They had made camp for the night as he kept watch over everyone in the camp. He had not properly rested in months. He was determined to protect his friends no matter what.

He looked into the sky and noticed that his human night was coming. He sighed this was the one night a month that he couldn't protect his friends. They would protect him during this one night. He felt ashamed that he was so weak. He still hid on these nights not wanting anyone to see him in his weakened state.

Shippo would be the only one that would know where he was located. He would usually come with him to keep him company for the night. He was determined to stay awake to protect him but he always wind up falling asleep in his arms. He chuckled at this thought. His little friend would always try his best and he couldn't ask for more. He would protect him until the day came that he would be on his own.

Inuyasha was currently sitting in a tree as he watched for any approaching threats. The wind picked up as he caught a familiar scent in the winds. He shook his head as he thought, 'I must be dreaming. I know that it can't be her, she's dead.'

Just as quick as the scent came it left the area. He continued to scan the area trying to see if he could pick up the scent again, but it was gone. 'I must be losing my mind if any scent could smell like Kagome.'

He sat back in his tree as he continued with his silent vigil. He had sworn to protect his friends and he was going to do it even if it cost him his life.

oOo

It took Kagome two days to finally recover from the third phase of the mating ritual. She was finally on her feet as she was training in the dojo. Sesshomaru had shown her the power of her sword and she was amazed at the way it reacted with her touch.

Sesshomaru had told her that no one could touch her sword but him. It would hurt anyone that would try to take the sword away from her. Her powers controlled it as his protected her. She was happy that he had given her such a gift that would protect her even if he couldn't help her in a fight.

She was standing outside in the garden as she relaxed. She looked up into the sky and noticed that it was the night of the new moon. She knew that Inuyasha was in hiding this night, as he would protect himself in his weakened form. She hoped that Sango and Miroku would protect him while he was this way.

In the beginning Inuyasha was ashamed of his human nights but as they traveled together he got to see the kind of friends he had. They would protect him during this time until he was comfortable with his situation.

She turned as she felt him coming towards her. She knew that he had been watching from a distance as he finally came forward. He walked like royalty as he held his head high and he came towards her. He was perfect in her eyes as she smiled at him. They were leaving in the morning to go and join his brother to finish Naraku. They knew that it would take all of them to do this.

Naraku was a lot stronger now having one third of the jewel shards. She knew it was going to be an intense battle once it started. They had to make sure that they killed him once and for all.

She had to get the jewel shard away from him so she could purify them and make the jewel whole again. Then she knew that she would have to deal with Kikyou when it was all over. She owed the dead bitch for what she had done to Inuyasha. She had to make sure that she sent her back to where she belonged.

Sesshomaru had been watching his soon to be mate for a while she was thinking about something, when she looked at the sky. There was something that was bothering her and he had to find out what it was. He approached her with caution. He saw her turn towards him as he saw her force a smile on her face. Her face was full of sadness and he became worried that something was wrong.

"Kagome, is something wrong? What is worrying you so much?" He asked with concern.

Kagome sighed she knew that she could not hide her emotions from him. She looked away from him as she said, "The final battle is approaching and it's going to be a hard one to win. I fear for my friend's lives when we attack Naraku. I have to protect them. They are like family to me and I won't lose them to him."

Sesshomaru understood what she was saying as he moved closer to her and hugged her from behind. He held her in his arms as he pulled her into his chest to comfort her. "I know that it will be a hard battle but you must not lose focus on what you have to do. You're the only one that can get the jewel shard away from him and once that is done then he will fall."

Kagome understood his words as she leaned back into his embrace and took the comfort that he offered. She brought her hands up until they met his and said, "You know that you have changed since we have been together. You're not as cold or as mean as you would like everyone to believe. You do have a soft side that I like and I would like to continue to see it after everything is over and done with."

He laughed as he said, "You will be the only one that would see it. No one else is allowed to see this side of me. I rule over the Western Lands and I must instill fear in all those under me or they will try to take over my lands. But for you, you will see it every night when we are together or when we're alone." He leaned down and kissed her neck as he felt her lean into his touch.

He was finally getting to understand this feeling called love. He did love her because he never wanted to be away from her. He enjoyed her company and wanted to always be with her. He liked this feeling and he wanted to explore it even more.

They turned and walked back inside his room. They would be leaving in the morning to join his brother. He was not looking forward to the family reunion. He knew that his brother would try to attack him the moment he placed Kagome on the ground.

They lay down together as she cuddled into his arms. She fell asleep that way as they stayed together for the night. He knew that he would not give up sleeping with her like this once he was back with his brother. He enjoyed the warmth of her body next to his as her sweet scent filled his lungs.

He held her closer to his heart as he rested. He was unable to sleep this night even with her wonderful scent. He was worried about the battle that was to come and he was even more afraid that he would lose her. Soon though they will end this fight and he hoped to begin another one. The one to make her his mate, as he would try to explain what is going to happen when he declared that she was his intended.

oOo

The next morning they awoke to a beautiful day. They both got ready to leave as they went to meet his brother.

Kagome stood at his side as he wrapped his arm around her waist. He summoned his demon cloud as it formed around them and it lifted them off the ground. They moved swiftly through the air as they searched for his brother that was somewhere nearby.

They finally found him as he was near his lands. He braced himself for the fight that was about to ensue.

oOo

Inuyasha stopped as he picked his nose up into the air and caught a familiar scent. He growled as he told the others, "Sesshomaru is coming, everyone be prepared. I don't know if he wants a fight but I want all of you to leave this to me."

Sango and Miroku looked at Inuyasha with concern. Ever since Kagome's death he had not been acting the same. He was always going into a fight not caring if he was hurt or would survive the ordeal.

Sango saw the look into his eyes as she said, "Inuyasha, please be careful. We need to find the remainder of the jewel shards and we can't do that without you."

Inuyasha heard her words but he didn't care. He would welcome death if he could be with Kagome. He looked up into the sky as he saw his brother coming towards him. He never took Tetsusaiga out of its sheath as he stood his ground and waited for him to come down.

He saw as his brother landed on front of him as he growled and said, "What do you want here Sesshomaru? I'm not on your lands so why don't you leave us alone?"

Sesshomaru looked at his brother as he stood there in front of him. The girl had done as he requested and hid behind him so that he would not notice that she was there. He felt her gentle touch as she moved around to stand next to him.

Kagome heard what Inuyasha was saying, she could tell that he didn't want to fight as she reached up with her hand and touched Sesshomaru's back. She moved from behind him where he was hiding her aura and her scent as she stood by his side. She saw the surprised look on Inuyasha's face as he stood there with his mouth wide open in disbelief.

Inuyasha was waiting for his brother to say anything so he could attack him. He was itching for a fight and he didn't care who it was with. He saw as his brother looked down toward his side as a small figure came out from behind his back. She stood there by his side as she smiled a weak smile at him.

He couldn't believe his eyes. It was Kagome and she was alive and well. She stepped forward as she walked away from his brother. He rushed forward and grabbed her in a bone-crushing hug, as he lifted her into the air. He went around in circles with her held in his arms.

He was holding her as her sweet scent reached his nose and realized that she was for real and not some kind of sick joke. He held her even tighter as he said in her ear, "I thought that I had lost you that day. I have given up hope in seeing you again and I have resigned myself to dying in battle. I would have done anything to go with you."

Kagome pushed him away from her as he set her down on her feet and she looked into his eyes. They were filled with emotions as she said, "You did lose me that day when you protected Kikyou instead of me. You have made your choice Inuyasha. I hope that you are happy with it."

Inuyasha was heartbroken when he heard her words. They hurt deeply as he looked into her eyes. He saw the hurt in them for him failing to protect her that day. He lowered his head and ears in shame for what he had done.

She walked away from him as she left him standing there with his head down. She walked over to her friends as Shippo leaped into her arms crying his heart out. She had missed the kit most of all as she said, "Shippo, I have missed you."

Kagome then turned to her friends and said, "Hello Sango, Miroku, did you miss me?"

Sango's tears were running down her cheeks as she laughed and closed the distance between them. She embraced her sister as she held her tight. She couldn't believe she was alive when they all thought that she was dead.

Miroku joined the group hug as he embraced Kagome.

Kagome sensed it before he did it. She quickly turned in their embrace and caught his hand before he made contact with her butt. She gave him a nice squeeze as she said, "Miroku, won't you ever change?"

Miroku couldn't believe how fast Kagome could move. She moved faster than Sango as he said, "My, my Kagome, you have certainly gotten a lot stronger since the last time we have seen you. Do you mind letting go of my hand? You're breaking it!"

"Only if you promise to behave or I will have to cut it off." Said Kagome with amusement in her voice.

Miroku agreed as she released him and then he moved behind Sango, keeping his distance from her.

Kagome put Shippo down as she looked at Miroku and said, "Miroku, I want the jewel shards you have in your possession. They need to be purified before they do you harm."

Miroku pulled the bottle from around his neck as he gave them to Kagome. She took them and pulled the seal off the bottle as she removed the jewel shards. The moment she touched them the shards purified.

She reached into her shirt as she pulled her piece of the shards out. She removed it from around her neck as she held them in her hands. She bowed her head as she was praying. Her hands started to glow a pure white as she fused the shards together. When she opened her hand they all saw two thirds of the jewel of four souls sitting there.

She placed the jewel back around her neck as she hid it back in her shirt. Once she had done this she turned to her friends and said, "Naraku is on the move and after the jewel shards. He has the remaining third that is missing.

We have to prepare because now that I have fused these shards together he will be able to sense the jewel and he will come looking for them. The final battle is approaching and we all have to be prepared. I have come back to finish this fight and then I will leave."

Everyone looked at Kagome with wide eyes. They couldn't believe that she was going to leave them once she had the jewel completed.

Sango was the first to come out of her shock as she asked, "But Kagome what happened to you? We all thought that you had died in that fight with the demon. Where have you been all this time?"

Kagome motioned for everyone to sit down as Sesshomaru moved behind her and sat there. He was keeping a close eye on his brother as he saw all the emotions that were running through his eyes. He knew that it would be a matter of time before he lost his cool and went after the girl.

Once everyone was seated she proceeded to tell them everything that had happened to her. She had omitted certain things from her story, as they didn't need to know everything that was going on in her life. When she was done everyone looked at her in awe. They had a new sense of admiration for Sesshomaru for healing Kagome and protecting her.

Inuyasha was having the hardest time with everything that was going on. He had heard Kagome's story and it hurt him deeply. He also caught the scent of his brother all over her and knew that there was more to her story that she was not telling them. He stood as he looked at Kagome and said, "Kagome, can I speak to you in private for a minute?"

Sesshomaru immediately growled his displeasure as Kagome turned to him and said, "Don't worry Sesshomaru I will be alright."

Sesshomaru stopped his complaints but he clearly told his brother in inu youkai language, 'You better not hurt her or it will be your death.'

Inuyasha just sneered at his brother as he left the area with Kagome. They walked deep into the forest and when he was far enough away from Sesshomaru he turned to Kagome and asked, "Kagome, are you all right? He didn't hurt you did he?"

Kagome raised and eyebrow at him as she crossed her arms over her chest and said, "I'm fine, he never hurt me. He trained me to use my powers effectively. He tried to protect me from the blast I created when I shot that demon with my arrow for hurting Shippo."

Inuyasha winced as she said this she was not going to let him forget his mistake. "Kagome, I still care for you. I still want to be with you if you will have me. I… I… I love you Kagome. I don't want anyone else in my life but you."

Kagome's eyes grew big when she heard his confession. He picked a really bad time to tell her that he loved her. "You love me? Since when do you love me? You have never loved me. I have only been your jewel detector for all these years. You love Kikyou that's why you protected her that day. That's why you broke your promise to me again. I believed what you said to me Inuyasha. I gave you another chance when I knew better than that.

I thought that you really wanted for us to start anew just like you said but you didn't. The first time you saw her in danger you protected her and left me wide open to be attacked. Didn't you see that she missed that demon on purpose just to get your attention? She could have killed that demon in one shot but she didn't.

I don't want to be second best to anyone. I accepted the fact that you have made your choice and you can't have the both of us. You can't tell me what to do anymore for I make my own decisions and there is nothing that you can do about it. If I want to be with your brother then that's the person I'm going to be with. At least he won't leave me for a dead clay pot that shouldn't be walking this earth." Kagome was pissed as she turned on her heals and left Inuyasha standing there looking dumbfounded.

Inuyasha couldn't believe this. Somehow his brother had turned her against him. Yes he knew he made a mistake when he protected Kikyou but he loved her. He told her so just now and she rejected his affection. He didn't know if he could make this any better. For now his brother had won the battle but he has not won the war.

He turned to follow Kagome back to the others, as he smelled the scent of her tears. 'Damn I made her cry. Why can't we ever talk without me making her cry.' He rushed after her to see if he could apologize for his actions, but Kagome moved faster than he thought as his brother was holding her.

Kagome came back to the others and it was evident that she was upset. Sesshomaru picked up on this as he rushed to her side and asked, "Did he hurt you?"

Kagome shook her head, as she said, "No, he didn't hurt me, as a matter of fact I hurt him."

Sesshomaru didn't know what to do as he wrapped his arms around her slender form and held her. He tried to calm down his mate as he saw his brother coming out of the forest and they eyed each other. He knew that he was the cause of his mate crying and he was going to make him pay.

He moved over to a tree as he sat down and pulled Kagome into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her as she snuggled into his chest. She finally quieted down after a while and fell asleep in his arms.

Sesshomaru noticed as all of her friends watched what he was doing. When they noticed that Kagome had calmed down and fell asleep they all settled down for the night.

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala were asleep on one side of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha was on the opposite side of him.

Sesshomaru eyed his brother as he saw the anger in his eyes. He knew that he could smell him all over Kagome and he was furious. He smiled inwardly knowing that his brother lost the precious girl that he held in his arms. She was going to be his mate and not his.

It was in the middle of the night when Inuyasha finally figured that everyone was in a deep sleep. He had heard everyone breathing even out as they were deep asleep. He stood as he saw his brother looking at him and he said in inu youkai, 'I want you to come with me.'

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow at his brother as he shifted the girl from his lap and laid her down on the ground. He made sure that she was still asleep as he stood and followed his brother deep into the forest.

They walked a good distance away to make sure that they wouldn't disturb all those left back at the clearing as Inuyasha turned on his heels and said with a growl, "What have you done to Kagome? She has never acted this way before. What have you filled her head with?"

Sesshomaru stopped as he heard his brother's words. He smirked as he said, "I have not done anything to the girl. I have merely protected her when she was injured. I think that you are the cause of her pain. It took her a long time to get over wanting to die."

Inuyasha's eyes grew big when he heard this. 'She wanted to die? But why?' He looked at his brother and asked, "She really wanted to die?"

Sesshomaru sighed as he said, "Yes, she did. She is tired of getting hurt. She is tired of having her heartbroken every time you go after that dead miko. She deserves to be happy and I'm determined to give it to her."

Inuyasha lowered his head in shame he never meant to hurt her this way, "I should have told her along time ago how I really felt about her. That way she would have understood why I went after Kikyou. I was a fool for not telling her that I loved her until it was too late, all because I was afraid of getting rejected."

"Well I have asked and she has consented to be my mate. So she is off limits to you and that arrogant wolf." Said Sesshomaru with an edge to his voice. He was making it clear to his brother that he had claims on the girl.

Inuyasha head shot up as he said, "Do you love her? Or are you just using her to produce a strong heir for the Western Lands? Because if you are going to use her I will stop you, I don't care how long it takes me I will stop you from using her in this way."

"Who are you to tell me how to get an heir for the Western Lands? I will do whatever it takes to produce an heir that will be powerful in its own right. A mating between me and the girl is a good one for she would produce this strong heir." Said Sesshomaru, as he stood tall. He was not about to let his brother interfere with his plans.

Now it was Inuyasha's turn to smile as he said, "Yes, I know your plans now. I know what Kagome is. I have known for a long time. She is the rarest form of a miko. She is a pure heart miko and as such she must give her mind, body, and soul to your mating if she is to produce an heir for you. If she doesn't then she could never produce the heir you want."

Sesshomaru growled as he said, "How do you know this?"

Inuyasha enjoyed seeing his brother squirm in front of him as he said, "I know a lot of things. You might think that I'm dumb and slow but I'm a lot more intelligent than you give me credit for. I'm not stupid Sesshomaru I do know some things.

Like I know that you can never take her as a mate if the governing Lords don't approve of her being worthy for the Western Lands. I know that you are under pressure right now to find a mate or lose your status over the Western Lands. You only have less than a year left to find a mate that can withstand their test and from what I hear it's not an easy test for your mate."

Sesshomaru's anger was growing as his eyes started to flash red. He growled as he said, "You will not tell the girl of my plans. I care for her and want to make her happy. She will not have to go through that test because I will never permit it. I rule the Western Lands and no one controls this Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha laughed at his brother as he said, "Yes I know that no one controls you but I do know that unless you love Kagome she will never be your mate. You have to love her for who she is before she will accept you and you my dear brother are incapable of showing any emotions for the girl. You only think of yourself and keep your emotions buried deep inside.

You are not willing to let your emotions come out to feel the love that she can have for you. Yes she might have agreed to be your mate but the ritual is not over yet. You still have to mark her and the reason you haven't done this is because you can't admit to her that you love her. You have no concept of what that word means."

Sesshomaru growled, he never knew that his brother could be this smart. He had figured out his plans and knew him all too well. But he was determined to show the girl that he loved her and she would consent to be his mate. He turned as he walked away from his brother. This conversation was over as he headed back to be with the miko. He had been gone for too long and he could feel that Naraku was near.

oOo

Kagome felt when Sesshomaru placed her on the ground. She moaned as he started to purr to make her stayed asleep. Wherever he was going he didn't want her to follow, so she setting back down.

She gave no indication that she was awake as she let him leave with his brother. She wanted to know what was going on as she waited for a few minutes before she got up and followed them.

She hid her aura and her scent as she followed them into the forest. She wanted to make sure that they wouldn't fight over her. She hated when they fought for no reason. It was her choice on who she wanted to be with. It didn't matter to her if they were strong or weak, handsome or ugly. As long as they loved her she didn't care.

She followed their auras as they stopped deep in the forest. She approached with care not wanting to make any noise so that they didn't know she was there. She stopped a good distance away from them as she listened to what they were saying.

Kagome stood in the forest and listened to everything being said. She closed her eyes tight as her hand came up to grab her shirt over her heart. She tried to calm her breathing down as she listened. With each word they said she was feeling a pieces of her heart being torn away from her body.

She heard everything that Sesshomaru had said, 'so he was using me to get an heir for the Western Lands. How could I let myself be taken for a fool again? He doesn't love me nor will he ever love me. All he wants is an heir for his father's lands. I have meant nothing to him after all this time. He will use me for his purpose and then he will shove me aside.'

Tears were running down her cheeks as she got enough strength to stand and leave the area. She had no desire to stay after what she had heard. She had heard enough about what they both had planned for her. 'I'm a pure hearted miko and that's why they're fighting. Then let them fight because if I'm not here they can't get what they want.'

She looked up into the sky and noticed that dawn was approaching. Soon the sun would come up and she will be able to see her way home. She would let them deal with Naraku as she made her way through the forest heading for the bone eaters well.

oOo

Sesshomaru made his way back to the clearing to where he had left the miko. When he got there she was gone as he quickly scan the area trying to find her. He thought he caught the sent of her tears as he took off after her.

He only ran for a short distance when he stopped in his tracks, he had lost her scent and he couldn't detect her aura anywhere. He cursed at himself for teaching her so well. He started to growl as he was frantically looking for her. He didn't know why she had left. He didn't detect anyone else in the area that might have taken her against her will.

His heart was racing with fear at the thought of her being out here on her own. She had two thirds of the jewel shards with her and just walking around in the forest could get her attacked.

Then he had a thought, he had given her the sword and the sword was part of him as he concentrated on its aura. Even though she was masking her scent and aura he was able to pick up on the swords presence in the near distance. He turned as he took off in that direction. He was going to find her and find out why she had left him. He couldn't understand what was going on.

Inuyasha had arrived at the clearing in time to see his brother taking off to go deeper into the forest. He noticed that Kagome was gone and pieced together what had happened.

Kagome had left and his brother had gone after her. Inuyasha rushed toward his friends as he woke them up and asked, "Where did Kagome go off to? Did you see her leave?"

Miroku and Sango woke up to the sound of a very frantic hanyou, as he was asking about Kagome. They noticed that she was gone, as Miroku answered, "We didn't see her leave. We thought that you and your brother were protecting her."

Inuyasha growled, as he was deep in thought. 'If Kagome followed us into the forest then she heard everything that we were saying about her. She would be upset and knowing her she would be making her way back home.'

Inuyasha turned to his friends and said, "Come on, we have to find Kagome. If she is upset then she is making her way to the bone eaters well to go home, we have to find her before she is attacked in the forest."

Inuyasha turned and raced into the forest. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were following him as they rode on Kilala. They were racing against time to find her before anyone could attack her. They knew that she had the jewel shards with her and that alone made her a target for all the youkai in the area.

oOo

This is the end to another chapter. I know this is kind of short but so many people complained about how long my chapters were so I decided to shorten them a bit. So I'm taking a vote. All those that find this length of chapter to be good don't say anything in your reviews. All those that like the long chapters let me know in your reviews.

I have not broken my story down in chapters yet so I can change the length of them. But I will try not to leave you in too much suspense about what is going on except sometimes it can't be helped.

I usually can don't update in the middle of the week but with all the reviews I have been getting on this story I owe it to all my readers.

Gothicpunk101 you have been very vocal about wanting updates and fast. To answer your question no pups for a while, Kagome and Sesshomaru are just engaged nothing more.

I want to thank all of my reviewers to this story. Even though I don't mention you individually I do read your reviews. They are all wonderful!

Now Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had gotten Kagome mad enough for her to run home to Mama. What is going to happen next? Well you will find out in the next chapter. Remember Sesshomaru has a lot to learn about humans and especially about Kagome. What Inuyasha said was true she will not mate unless he loves her.

Until the next chapter!

Ja ne!

Cindy


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kagome was running through the forest making her way back to the bone eaters well. She was heartbroken at the information that she had found out. She was being used all over again. She had thought that Sesshomaru was above these petty games and thought that he really had interest in her. She was willing to wait for a while to see if he could really love her.

She had even let him see her in all her glory and had given him pleasure so he could see that she was different from all the females in this time. She thought that she was breaking through that hard exterior of his and he was beginning to have feeling for her.

He had been so gentle with her as he brought her body to its peak. She could never forget the pleasures he gave her and she wanted more than anything to be loved. Being in his arms felt so right like she belonged there with him, but from what he was telling his brother he was just using her to get what he wanted. She was a fool to think that he really cared for her.

She stopped in her tracks as she was looking around the area trying to find the well. She finally knew where she was located as she turned and started to run again. She was getting close to the well and her salvation.

Her mind was so preoccupied with everything that was going on that she barely dodged the attack that came her way.

She leaped into the air as a powerful blast hit the area where she had been at a few moments ago. She turned to find Kagura and Kana standing there with her mirror. She sneered at Kagura as she said, "What do you want? I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now."

Kagura's eyes went wide when she saw who they had attacked, "I thought that you were dead. How can you be alive after that blast in the forest?"

Kagome squared her shoulders as she said, "That's none of your business. I'm alive and I plan to stay that way. Now move out of my way, I have pressing business else where at the moment."

"I'm sorry Kagome but Naraku knows that you are here in this area. He is determined to get the jewel shards away from you. He wants to use it to become the most powerful demon in the area." Said Kagura with regret in her voice.

Kagome heard her words and set her mind to what she had to do. She stood her ground as she saw Kagura getting ready to attack her. She heard the regret in her voice as she said, "Please forgive me but I must stop you or else there will be hell to pay"

Kagura took her fan as she opened it. She waved it in front of it as she said, "Dance of blades!"

Kagome saw the attack coming and she didn't move an inch. She stood there as a barrier came up to protect her. The blades just bounced off her barrier as they impacted around the area without doing her any harm.

Kagome brought her hand up as she formed her energy ball right in her palm and released it. Kagura and Kana tried to dodge the ball but when they moved it moved with them. It hit the pair of demons as they both cried out in pain and fell to the ground.

They were both unconscious but still alive. Kagome didn't want to kill them because she knew that they were both just following Naraku's orders, not being strong enough to resist his orders. They only wanted to be free of his hold but were too weak to fight him off by themselves.

Kagome continued on her way as she left the pair alone in the forest. They will recover soon and when they did she will be long gone from this place.

oOo

Sesshomaru had been following Kagome as she was running through the forest. She was moving faster than he had ever thought possible, but he knew that he was getting closer to her.

He came into a clearing and saw the damage that had been done to the area. He saw Kagura and Kana lying in the clearing and he knew that they had confronted his mate. He smiled when he saw the damage that his mate had done. She was powerful and he had to find her.

He picked his nose up into the air but he couldn't catch her scent, what he did catch was the scent of Naraku in the near distance as he was making his way toward the girl.

He growled as he took off again following her. He was determined to protect her from harm and once they took care of Naraku he will find out why she had left.

He continued running when he hard an explosion in the near distance. He stopped as he leaped into the air trying to find where it was coming from. He saw the smoke as he headed in that direction. He knew that Naraku had found his mate and he was attacking her.

oOo

Kagome continued on her way as she was picking up an evil presence in the area. She slowed her pace as she came to a stop. There in front of her stood Naraku in his baboon pelt. It was about time that she took care of this annoying hanyou and send him back to hell.

Naraku had felt when the person with the jewel shards had defeated Kagura and Kana because they were not responding to his commands, as he got ready to do battle. He will get the remainder of the jewel shards from this person and become a demon once and for all.

When the person with the jewel shards arrived his eyes opened wide to see who it was. He had thought that she was dead as the miko stood in front of him. He smiled a wicked smile as he said, "So you're alive after all. I had heard that you were dead but I guess my information was wrong miko. I want the jewel shards that you have."

Kagome stood her ground as she heard his request, "Naraku, you will never get my jewel shards and as a matter of fact I will relieve you of the ones that you have, so hand them over."

Kagome pulled her bow off her shoulder as she locked an arrow in place. She saw where the jewel shards were located as she aimed straight for his heart. She channeled her power into the arrow as she released it. It was heading straight for its target.

Naraku saw the arrow coming towards him and quickly moved out of the way. He saw as it hit the tree and it blew it apart. 'Shit this wench is a lot stronger than before. I'm going to have a hard time getting the jewel shards away from her, but at least I'm just fighting her. The rest of her companions are nowhere near this area.

Kagome saw as her arrow miss its intended target. She took out another arrow, as she got ready to fire again. She sensed in the distance that the others were following her and they would be here shortly.

She put a barrier up around the area that prevented Naraku from detecting them. She wanted to give him a false sense of security until the rest of her party arrived. She will deal with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru once they had defeated Naraku.

She fired again at the demon in front of her and again he dodged her arrow. This time Naraku went after her as his tentacles came out of his body.

Kagome saw the baboon pelt fall away from Naraku as he revealed his body to her. He was disgusting as she saw the massive ball of flesh that was currently his body as the tentacles started to emerge. He attacked as she quickly dodged out of the way.

She lost her bow in that attack as she pulled her sword out of its sheath. She took a fighting stance against him as she attacked the tentacles that were heading her way. She slashed at them as the pieces fell to the ground. She noticed that they started to move and reform as they reattached themselves to Naraku.

'Shit he's using the jewel shards to keep his body together. If he continues to do this then I will never be able to defeat him.' Thought Kagome as she saw him attack again.

Naraku sent the tentacles toward the miko again as he attacked her from all sides.

Kagome took her sword as she yelled, "Blades of Hearts!" Purifying blades came out of her sword as they hit Naraku. This time she heard him yell in pain as she purified parts of his body.

Kagome never saw the tentacle that came her way as it hit her and through her to the other side of the clearing. Her head hit the ground hard as she saw stars before her eyes. She raised her hand up to her head trying to get her focus back before Naraku attacked again.

She was trying to get back up when Naraku attacked again. She saw the attack coming but she couldn't get out of the way as she closed her eyes and waited to die.

She felt a strong pair arms encircle her body as she was picked up and moved out of harms way. When she opened her eyes she saw that Sesshomaru had her in his arms.

Sesshomaru sensed that Kagome was in danger as he put on a burst of speed. He arrived at the battle and was impressed with the way the girl was fighting Naraku. When she released her blades of hearts he saw that she actually did some damage to Naraku as he heard him scream in pain.

He saw Kagome's sword react to the danger as it protected her from speared with the tentacle, but the force of the blow had sent her flying through the air as she landed on the other side of the clearing.

He rushed to her side when he saw Naraku attacking again. He reached her in time, as he grabbed her and leaped out of the way with her in his arms.

He landed nearby as he looked down at his mate. She had fear in her eyes as she was looking at him. She could tell that he was mad at her for leaving but now they had other pressing business to deal with.

"Are you all right? Can you continue with the battle?" Asked Sesshomaru as he looked at her with concern in his golden eyes.

Kagome was surprised at his question but she quickly put her fears away as she said, "Yes, I'm fine."

He placed her on her feet as she wavered a bit and he held her around her waist. She got her balance back as she took a fighting stance against Naraku. He was moving to attack again as she yelled, "Blades of Hearts!"

Again the blades impacted and blew some of his body apart.

Sesshomaru attacked with Tokijin as Kagome was slicing him with her blade. By this time his brother and his group had arrived as they all engaged Naraku.

Inuyasha was running through the forest when he heard the explosion in the distance. He knew that Kagome was getting attacked as he put on a burst of speed and headed in that direction.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo followed suit as they followed Inuyasha on Kilala. When they arrived at the battle Kagome and Sesshomaru were attacking Naraku. They all joined in the fight as they attacked him from different directions.

Even with all of them there he was still proving hard to kill. Kagome knew that the only way they could defeat him was for her to get the jewel shard away from his body. She set her mind as she started to concentrated. She was tired and using this particular attack always drained her of her energy but she had to do it if they were all to survive this battle.

She saw out the corner of her eye when Shippo was in trouble and rushed to his aid. She slashed the tentacle that had the kit as she grabbed him when he fell to the ground.

Inuyasha saw what Kagome was doing and saw the attack heading her way. He rushed in as he brought his Tetsusaiga down and intercepted the attack that was meant for Kagome. He protected her until she got Shippo out of the way.

Kagome felt when she was about to be attacked as Inuyasha rushed in and protected her. Her eyes softened when she saw this. 'He still cares to enough to protect me even after everything that has happened.' She quickly moved out of harms way as she took Shippo to a safe place.

Kagome placed Shippo unconscious form on the ground, by a large tree, as she began to concentrate on what she was going to do. She placed her sword back in its sheath. She put her hand out to the side as an energy bow formed in her hand. She brought it up as she pulled the string and her arrow appeared locked in place. She took aim as she waited for her shot. She put all of her energy in that arrow and when she saw Naraku wide opened she fired.

The others saw that Kagome was ready with one of her arrows as they tried to move Naraku into position. They gave her the opening she needed as she fired her arrow. The arrow hit its mark as the jewel shard that was part of his body flew out the other side and landed on the ground partly purified.

The others saw their chance as they attacked Naraku. Sesshomaru came in with his Tokijin and attacked. He tore away part of his body as Sango's Hiratsu cut down some more.

Inuyasha saw his opportunity as he yelled, "Wind Scar!" The blades of light came out of his sword as it went towards Naraku. He screamed in pain as the force of his attack tore his body apart.

Miroku was waiting for his chance as he removed his prayer beads and yelled, "Wind Tunnel!" The air void in his hand opened up as he pulled in the demon into his hand. Naraku being too weak from the fight was unable to get away from Miroku's wind tunnel as he disappeared into the void.

They were all panting hard from the effort of killing Naraku as they looked to see that everyone was all right. Inuyasha was panting hard as he put his sword away. Sesshomaru was just a little out of breath as he was sporting a few cuts on his arms and legs.

Sango was on her knees breathing hard as she thanked Kami for finally defeating Naraku. She thought now that her brother and family could rest in peace knowing that there death have been avenged. She stilled missed her brother, who was killed a few months ago when Naraku removed the jewel shard from his back. They had found his body and gave it a proper burial.

Miroku was sitting on the ground with a shocked look on his face. He was holding his right hand that didn't have the prayer beads on it anymore. To his amazement the air void was gone now, as the curse has been lifted from his family, allowing him to live a long and fruitful life.

They all had cuts and bruises on them but other than that they were still alive.

Sesshomaru was frantically searching for Kagome. She was gone from the area along with the jewel shard that fell out of Naraku's body. He sensed that she was far away in the distance as he took off after her. He knew where she was going. She was going to that well that connected her era with this one.

He took off after her because he knew that if she ever made it to the well he would never be able to follow her.

Inuyasha and the others saw as Sesshomaru took off into the forest. They wondered why he had left in such a hurry as they looked for Kagome. They all saw that she was gone from the area and figured that Sesshomaru was going after her again.

They found Shippo as Sango picked him up and cradle him in her arms. She checked him for injury and found that he none. He was just knocked unconscious. They left the area in a hurry as they went after Sesshomaru and Kagome. There was something wrong when Kagome wanted to go back home. They were determined to find out what was wrong as they chased after them.

oOo

Kagome saw her arrow going towards Naraku. She had fallen to her knees from being weak as the arrow traveled through the air. She saw as it hit its mark and the jewel that was part of Naraku body was pushed out on the other side.

She saw her opportunity to get the jewel while the others fought against him. He was weak now so they should have no problem in killing him. She found the jewel shard and when she grabbed it in her hand it became pure in an instant. She put it in her shirt as she got up and left the area.

She had no desire to face Inuyasha and Sesshomaru once the battle was done. She knew that she was close to the well as she made her way there. Sesshomaru and the others where too busy fighting Naraku that they didn't even notice that she was gone from the fight as she made her way to the well.

She was weak as she hurried to get to the well. She wanted to leave this era behind and sort everything out in her mind. Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had protected her during the battle. They were determined to prove to her that they could protect her. She didn't need their protection but she was grateful for it nonetheless.

She staggered out of the forest to see the well in front of her. She had finally made it to her desired location as she stopped and leaned heavily on the well. She was tired and her body wanted nothing more than to fall asleep and recover from its ordeal but she had to leave.

She sat down on the ledge of the well panting hard from having to travel so far to get there. She put one leg over the edge when she heard, "Where are you going Kagome?" She knew this voice as she sighed. He had finally found her.

Sesshomaru knew he was getting close. She was just ahead of him as he put on a burst of speed. He was injured and exhausted from fighting with Naraku. He had gotten his share of wounds from the battle but his mind was on the girl. He finally found her as she was sitting on the ledge of the well and had put one leg over the ledge getting ready to jump in.

He stopped as he approached, he didn't want her to leave as he asked, "Where are you going Kagome?"

He saw her stiffen when she heard his voice as she stopped from jumping in. He slowly approached her. He needed to get closer to her in case she jumped, from this distance he would never be able to grab her before she fell in.

Inuyasha and the others had finally arrived at the well when they saw Kagome sitting on the ledge with one leg in and the other one out. Sesshomaru was trying to get closer to her as they heard what was going on.

Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru moving closer to her. Her eyes hardened as she said, "What do you want Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru stopped his approach as he heard the anger in her voice. He had no idea why she was like this as he said, "Why do you want to leave? I thought that you have consented to be my mate for life."

Kagome laughed at his statement as she said, "Don't you mean your pawn. That's what I am isn't it? I'm a pawn in your plans to get a mate and have an heir for the Western Lands. What were you going to do Sesshomaru? Seduce me so I will give myself freely to you so I could produce an heir? And then what, once the pup was born where you going to shove me off to the side because I'm just a ningen and not your equal?

I heard everything that you and Inuyasha were saying out in the forest last night. I know everything even down to the test that I will have to take to prove that I'm worthy to be your mate!" Kagome looked into the sky as she took a deep breath, she was trying to get her emotions under control.

Sesshomaru's heart was racing; she had heard what he and his brother were discussing in the forest. He tried to take another step forward as he saw the girl bring up her other leg and rested it on the ledge. He stopped as he said, "Kagome, you must listen to what I have to say. You only heard part of the conversation. I have my reasons for keeping all this from you. But for you to assume that I will shove you off to the side when you bare a pup is wrong. I will never do that. I care for you deeply and I want you to stay here so we can talk."

The tears were running down Kagome's cheeks as she turned to face Sesshomaru. He saw the hurt that were in her eyes as she said, "You know I would have done the test to prove that I was a worthy mate for you. I would have faced any danger for you if you hadn't lied to me. That's the part that I cannot forgive. You lied to me, just when I thought that you were honorable you lied to me. You didn't tell me the truth just like your brother.

Inuyasha told me that he loved me after I had fell in love with you. He was late in his claims since I have already given my heart to you. You shattered what little remained of my heart and now I want to go home. I wish you luck in finding a mate in time so you don't lose your kingdom. You're a good ruler and the Western Lands needs that right now." With that Kagome jumped into the well as the blue light surrounded her body.

Sesshomaru was listening to what she was saying. He was scared, for the first time in his life he was scared that he would lose her for good for not telling her everything. Yes he had planned on getting rid of her once she bared a pup but he had changed his mind.

He wanted to be with her for all eternity and now she was leaving him behind, as she wanted to go home. He was about to speak when he saw her jump into the well as he screamed, "NOOOOOO!" He rushed forward as he tried to grab her before she reached the bottom. But he was too late as she disappeared in the blue light of the well.

Sesshomaru went to his knees when he saw that she was gone. She had left and it was his fault for not telling her the truth. 'Now what am I going to do? I can't live my life without her. She is everything to me and now she is gone.'

Inuyasha watched and heard everything that Kagome was saying. He had been late in telling her that he loved her but it was his fault that his brother had lost her too. He had made a mess of everything as he saw his brother on his knees by the well.

He would have to try to fix this. He was wondering if he could still travel through the well as he walked toward his brother. When he reached him he gently said, "Sesshomaru, I will see if I can get her to come back and talk to you."

Sesshomaru heard his words and said, "How are you going to do that Inuyasha? Unless you can travel through the well then she is gone from here."

Inuyasha lowered his head as he looked away from his brother and said, "I can travel through the well. I have been to her era before and if it will still let me, then I can go and get her."

Sesshomaru couldn't believe what he was hearing, his brother was willing to go through the well and bring her back to him. He knew that he could get her to forgive him if he could just talk to her.

But then another thought came to his mind as he asked, "Why are you willing to go and get her for me? I know that you want her for your mate. This could be your opportunity to get the girl on your side and mate with her."

Inuyasha sighed as he said, "Yes, I want her as my mate but when she said that she loved you then I knew that I have lost my chance with her. It's my fault that all this happened. If I had not called you into the forest last night to talk to you then she wouldn't have known about your plans until you were ready to tell her. I can tell that you love her but your going to have to tell her that if you want her to stay with you.

I'm willing to go and get her as long as I have your word that you will let her make up her own mind on what she wants to do. If you can't convince her to be your mate then you have no claim on the girl and she is free for the taking."

Sesshomaru agreed to his terms as long as he brought her back so he could talk to her. He saw as his brother moved to the well and jumped in. But to everyone's surprise the well did not let him through.

When Inuyasha hit the bottom of the well he cursed under his breath. 'Kagome must have sealed the well on the other side to prevent me from following her.' He jumped back up as he landed near his brother and said, "She has sealed the well on the other side. I can't go through anymore."

Sango and Miroku saw what was going on. They couldn't believe that these two had upset Kagome so much that they forced her to leave. They saw the great demon Lord of the Western Lands on his knees heartbroken over losing Kagome.

They knew that he cared for her deeply when he agreed to Inuyasha's terms for going to get Kagome. But when they saw that the well wouldn't allow Inuyasha through they knew they were in trouble. There was no way they can get through to her time.

They were both deep in thought as Sango remembered something and said, "Miroku, did we ever get the jewel shards from Koga?"

Miroku looked up from the ground as he thought about her question, then a smile appeared on his face as he stood and said, "No, we never got those from him." He moved quickly over to where Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were located followed by Sango, Shippo, and Kilala.

Miroku cleared his throat as he was getting near the demon brothers as he said, "Inuyasha, Kagome doesn't have all of the jewel pieces. We never got the jewel shards from Koga, if you get those from him then you should be able to travel through the well."

Inuyasha looked up at his friend as he heard his words. He got excited as he thought, 'Shit! I had forgotten about that. If we had the jewel shards then we should be able to travel to Kagome's time.'

"All right! We will go and get the jewel shards from Koga and see if we can travel to Kagome's era." Said Inuyasha with determination in his voice, he looked at his brother and asked. "Do you want to come with us?"

Sesshomaru heard what the monk was saying. A bit of hope etched its way into his heart at the thought of going to see Kagome. He stood on his feet and said, "Yes, I will go with you. We will get these jewel shards away from the wolf and then we can see if we can travel back to Kagome's era. It's the best option we have at the moment. The only other option is to wait 500 years to see her again and I'm not willing to wait that long."

The group left the clearing as they traveled to find Koga. They were determined to get the jewel shards from him so they could go and see Kagome.

oOo

All right the end to another chapter. I got a lot of people that want chapters to remain long. Majority rules so the chapters will remain long. They range from 15 to 20 or more typed pages. On occasion I will make a chapter shorter or longer depending on what is going on in the story and whether I want to leave you at a cliffy.

Don't worry readers I hate cliffy as much as the next person and I do try not to make too many of them.

Thank you all for leaving a review with your opinions. I do appreciate them. If you found any spelling or grammatical errors I am sorry but my eyesight is still not back to normal, damn infection, any way I will try to post chapters a little faster for you.

As you can see Kagome had left the feudal era and has gone back home. She left behind a broken hearted Sesshomaru who is not willing to give up on mating with her. Inuyasha is now willing to help his brother to get her back since he was the one that messed everything up between them.

Will Sesshomaru succeed in going back to the future and be reunited with Kagome? Or will he fail and have to wait 500 years to see her again. You will find out in the next chapter.

Until the next time!

Ja ne!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kagome had made it to the other side of the well. She knew that Sesshomaru had jumped trying to catch her as she fell through the time slip. She was currently at the bottom of the well trying to find some energy so she could climb out.

She laid there for a long time as a thought came to her mind. 'Inuyasha could still travel through the well and I don't want to deal with him right now.' She sat up as her head started to swim. She felt really weak and she knew that she had to get some rest soon or collapse from exhaustion right here.

She placed her hands on the floor of the well as she started her spell. She sealed the well for the time being. The only way anyone could get through the well was to have a jewel shard. Since she had all of the jewel shards no one could come through the well.

She struggled to her feet as she body felt heavy. She slowly started to climb up the rope ladder that her grandfather had placed there for her. It seemed to have taken her a long time to reach the top but when she did she collapsed there on the ground unconscious. The last of her remaining strength had left her body as she fell into a deep sleep.

oOo

Souta came home from school as he rushed into the house to greet his mother. He asked the same questions he always did when he came home, "Hi Mom has Kagome come back yet?"

Mrs. Higurashi turned to her son and said, "No Souta she has not come back yet. Could you go out and find Buyo? He hasn't been home all day and he must be hungry by now."

"Sure Mom." Said Souta as he turned and went outside to find the cat. It was his daily routine to find Buyo. He sometimes thought that the cat hid just so he could look for him. He searched the entire shrine grounds for Buyo but he couldn't find him. He was not in his normal hiding places as he continued to search.

Souta finally came to the last place he would think of finding the cat. He hated coming to this place because it always gave him the creeps. He opened the well house door as he stepped in and called, "Buyo? Buyo, are you in here?"

He walked deeper into the well house as he thought he heard a cats meow from somewhere inside. He walked over to the rail as he looked down below to where the well was located. His eyes went wide when he saw his sister lying on the floor by the well.

He turned quickly on his heels as he left the well house and ran inside the house to get his mother and grandfather. "Mom! Mom! Kagome is unconscious in the well house. Hurry I think she needs your help!"

Kagome's mother became alarmed at what her son had said, she called for the grandfather as they both hurried to the well house. When they entered they found Kagome on the ground unconscious with the cat by her side.

They rushed down the stairs as they went to check on Kagome. They were relieved that she was alive but unconscious. Between the both of them they manage to get her to her room as Kagome's mothers puts her in bed. She was dressed in strange clothes. It almost felt like armor as she sat by her daughter's side.

She figured that what ever had happened was bad enough for her daughter to return home. She was glad to see that she was all right. It had been four months since she had last seen her daughter. She had to pull her out of school with the excuse that she was going away to get some treatment for her illness.

She knew that what her daughter was doing was important in the feudal era and she didn't want to interfere. She wondered where Inuyasha was, and why hadn't he been with her.

She had a lot of questions for her daughter once she woke up from her ordeal. She started to take off her cloths so she could rest comfortably. When she opened her shirt she discovered one third of a jewel inside her shirt. She found that her daughter was wearing the other piece to the jewel as she removed it from around her neck.

She didn't need to be wearing it when she was safe at home. She put both pieces of the jewel on her dresser as she continued to undress her daughter. It was the first time that she had noticed all the scars on her body. Her daughter has been going to the feudal era for the last three years going on four and she had a lot of scars to prove that she had been there.

She sighed as she thought, 'I could have lost my little girl any time during the last three years. I know that Inuyasha had promised me that he would protect my daughter but she couldn't help but feel that he couldn't protect her all the time.

Her daughter had told her many things that were going on in the feudal era. She knew that she had feelings for Inuyasha but he wouldn't return them. She was positive that Inuyasha loved her but he was just too shy to say so.

Mrs. Higurashi had managed to get her daughters shirt off when she noticed that she was wearing a sword on her side. She was about to take it off when it came to life and placed a barrier around her to protect her. The sword knew that it was not suppose to leave the girls side but it also knew that this person was family and did not wish to hurt them. So it put a barrier around the girl to prevent anyone from touching her until she has awakened.

Mrs. Higurashi couldn't understand what was going on as she called for grandpa. She had managed to cover her daughter when he came into the room and noticed that there was a barrier around his granddaughter.

"Mama, where did this barrier come from?" asked the old man.

"I don't know grandpa, she is wearing a sword and when I went to remove it, it placed a barrier around her body. Now I can't get near her. Do you know what kind of barrier it is?" asked Kagome's mother with confusion in her voice.

The old man looked at the barrier as he looked at the sword that she was wearing. He saw the markings on the sword and thought that he recognized the sword from something that he had read a long time ago. "I don't know Mama but I have seen this sword before. Don't touch her and let her rest. I'm sure that once she is awake the barrier will go away."

He walked out of Kagome's room as he went down to his room. Once he was there he started looking for the book that would tell him what that sword was that his granddaughter was wearing.

Grandpa finally found the book he was looking for as he read about the origins of the sword. His eyes opened wide as he read the story. He ran out of his room as fast as his old legs could carry him as he went looking for his daughter in law.

He found Mama sitting in the living room mending some socks that belonged to Souta. It seemed that the kid was always making holes in his socks. He went and sat down by her side as he took a deep breath and said, "Mama, I found out where that sword came from that Kagome is wearing."

Mama's eyes opened wide when she heard his statement as she said, "Where does it come from?"

Grandpa took another deep breath as he told her of the swords origins. "It says in the book that the sword is called Sanshunojingi. It was a gift that was given to the mate to the Lord of the lands about 500 years ago. It is said that his love for the girl was so great that he gave her the sword that would protect her from any harm. It said that his mate was very beautiful and that she had tremendous powers.

Her sword would react with her powers and would protect the lands and her mate. They say that she had loved him deeply and protected him from harm many times. Her powers were very strong for she was a pure hearted miko. It's the rarest type miko there was during that time period. Many demons looked for this type miko to get them to mate with them. But if the miko did not trust them they will never bare them an heir.

But if she did give her heart, soul, and mind to the demon their bond would be so strong that they could live for all eternity. If one should die so will the other.

She ruled with her mate as they protected these lands from evil and kept the peace. When the war broke out it is said that the sword was lost and they never found the girl that it belonged to. No one knows what happened to the Lord of the lands or his mate.

It seems like they have just dropped off the face of the earth never to be seen again. The book has no mention on whether she had any children by this Lord nor does it mention their names."

Mama took all this information in as she said, "Well we will have to wait and see where Kagome got the sword from. It might be the one mentioned in the book or it might be another, we will have to wait and see."

Grandpa thought about this as he said, "Well the sword from this book says that it had a pair of dogs etched into the steel of the blade. If Kagome's sword has a pair of dogs on it then we know that this is the sword from the book. Otherwise it's a close copy of it."

It took Kagome two days to finally wake up from her ordeal. Her body had rested enough to allow her to wake up. When she opened her eyes she was confused. She had no idea where she was. Her last memories was fighting Naraku and taking away his jewel shards.

She looked down as she saw that her shirt was gone. She reached up to her neck and she panicked. Her jewel shards were gone and so was the other piece. She quickly sat up and found this to be a mistake as her head started to spin.

She tried to calm herself as she gain control over her body. When she opened her eyes she saw that she was in her room in her era. 'How did I get here? I don't remember coming back here to my era.'

Kagome slowly got out of bed as she saw her jewel shards sitting on her dresser. She was relieved to see them there as she took a deep breath. She saw that she was still wearing her sword as she tried to remove it. The sword refused to come off her hip as it appeared to be glued to her side.

She started to think why she couldn't get it off when the memory of what Sesshomaru had said about the sword came to her mind, "The sword is made so that it could use your miko powers for its attack. But the sword will also serve to protect you, it is made out of my fangs and as long as you are away from me you will not be able to remove the sword. No one will be able to take the sword off you if you are unconscious for it will put up a barrier to protect you while you are asleep.

The sword does understand pack members and it will not harm them but at the same time it will not allow them to touch you. If someone other than immediate family touches the sword it will be their death. This is the gift I give to you to protect you. I know that I can't always be there for you so in this way I am assured of your protection."

Kagome remembered this and sighed, 'Oh great! Now I'm stuck with this sword forever. I can't take it off as long as I'm away from that arrogant demon. Now what am I going to do?'

She hoped that the sword was waterproof because she needed to take a bath. She gathered her things as she went into the bathroom. She took off her remaining clothes as she was running the water for her bath. She was about to get in the hot water when she noticed that the sword had fallen off her hip.

She smiled as she said, "So much for the sword never leaving my side."

Kagome was giggling as she set it down on the floor and got in the bathtub. She finally relaxed into the nice warm water. It had been so long since she had soaked in a tub like this. It felt good to just sit here and relax. As she relaxed in the water she started to remember why she had come back to her time.

Tears were running down her cheeks as she remembered everything. She was so confused. She loved Sesshomaru but he had lied to her. 'Why would he do that to me? I believed him. I believed in what he said to me. I thought that he was beginning to have feelings for me but I guess I was wrong. It took almost four years for Inuyasha to finally tell me that he loved me.'

It took a little over two months for Sesshomaru to tell her that he was performing a mating ritual with her. She had been flattered and when they went through the third phase of the mating ritual she had been on cloud nine. He really knew how to wake up her body and bring her to her peak.

Kagome became frustrated as she said, "Oh great! Now I'm getting horny again and he's not here."

She finally got out of the bath as she dried herself off. She picked up her sword in her hand as she went back into her room. She found some clothes to wear as she stood and brushed her hair.

When she looked down she saw the sword was back on her side and she just about had a fit. "Damn! The sword came off long enough for me to bathe and now its back on again. I'm never going to get rid of this thing! I can't walk around here with a sword on my hip. What do I do now?"

Kagome's stomach answered her call as she sighed. She needed to eat as she finished in her room and went down stairs. She found her mother in the kitchen and braced herself. She knew that she must have found her unconscious in the well house and brought her back to the house. "Hi Mom!"

Kagome's mother heard her daughters voice as she quickly turned away from the sink and yelled, "KAGOME!" She rushed forward and gave her daughter a bone-crushing hug as she held her in her arms.

She was glad that she was finally awake. She pulled away from her as she said, "Are you hungry sweetie?"

Kagome smiled at her mother and said, "Yes."

Mama turned around and started to make breakfast for her daughter. When she was satisfied that her daughter had enough to eat they sat down together in the living room. She finally worked up the courage to ask, "Kagome, what happened? Why were you unconscious when you came back here? And where did you get that sword?"

Kagome sighed her mother deserved an answer to her questions as she told her what had happened. But she neglected to tell her mother about Sesshomaru and that she had accepted to be his mate. She didn't think her mother needed to know this right now.

By the time she was done her mother looked pale from the information she had received from her daughter. She straightened a bit as she asked, "Kagome does your sword have two dogs etched into the steel of the blade?"

Kagome looked at her mother as she removed her sword from it sheath and looked at it. She looked at her mother and said, "No mom, it has only one dog on it. Why are you asking?"

Mama told her the story that grandpa had told her. She said that the book never revealed the name of the Lord or the mate. But now that she knew that the sword was not the same as the book she was relieved. She hated to think that it was her daughter that the book was talking about.

Kagome thought about what her mother had said to her, 'So if a pure hearted miko mated with a demon and gave her mind, body, and soul to him then they will live for all eternity. Not a bad trade off. Hell! What am I thinking about? I'm not mating with that jerk!'

Kagome spent the next week trying to sort out her feelings. Her mother had told her that she had pulled her out of school until she decided on what she wanted to do. She was glad that she didn't have to go to school at least she wouldn't have to explain why she was wearing a sword.

Kagome sat at home and figured out a concealment spell that she could put on the sword so no one could see it. It gave her the freedom she wanted to leave the shrine and walk around town. She wondered the streets just taking in the sites. It had been too long since she just walked around in her era.

She missed the feudal era and her friends. She especially missed Sesshomaru. She knew that he had lied to her but she never gave him the chance to explain his side of the story. She was so mad that she just left him behind as she remembered the hurt look in his eyes.

Kagome was not paying attention to where she was walking and bumped into someone. She started to say her apologies when she noticed who it was. Of all the people she could have bumped into why did it have to be him.

Hojo turned around when he felt that someone had walked into him. To his surprise it was Kagome. He was surprised to see her since her mother had pulled her out of school so she could undergo treatment in a special hospital. She looked great as he said, "Kagome! How nice to see you again. Are you finally over illness? Did the treatments work?"

Kagome was confused to say the least. Then she remembered what her mother had said about pulling her out of school as she quickly said, "No, not yet. They sent me home for a little while until the next phase of my treatment. I will be leaving soon to go back and finish what they have started."

Hojo was heartbroken to hear this he still held feelings for her as he asked, "Well maybe I can come by and see you before you leave. I have missed you around here. School hasn't been the same without your lovely smile to brighten my day."

Kagome tried not to roll her eyes as she said, "Well Hojo I have to go now you take care and I will see you around."

Kagome left the guy standing on the sidewalk as she quickly walked back home. She wanted to get away from him. She didn't like him and he never seemed to take no for an answer.

She made it back home as she went to the god tree and looked at it. She was more confused than ever. She didn't know what to do, 'Should I go back to the feudal era and let Sesshomaru explain to me what his side of the story is or should I just give up and return to my old life here.'

She sat under the god tree as she fell asleep. She always loved being outside and the gentle movement of the trees branches sent a comforting sound that lulled her to sleep. She woke sometime later when she felt that someone was touching her cheek.

They were gently stroking her cheeks as she slowly opened her eyes. When they came into focus she found that it was Hojo and not Sesshomaru as she had been dreaming about.

She slapped his hand away from her face as she said in a very pissed off voice, "What do you think you're doing? Get away from me Hojo!"

Hojo had come by to see Kagome before she left to go to the hospital again. He wanted to let her know that he still cared deeply for her. He was walking towards her house when he spotted her sitting under the giant tree that was in the shrine area.

He walked over to her hoping to just sit and talk with her for a little while. When he got there he noticed that she was asleep as he sat by her side. 'She looks so beautiful just sleeping there.' He thought as he reached up with his hand and caressed her cheeks.

He saw her start to stir as he continued to stroke her cheeks. He was not expecting the reaction that he got from her. He moved away from her as he said, "I came here to see you before you left to go back to the hospital. I saw you sitting here under this tree and wanted to see if you just wanted to sit and talk for a while. When I saw that you were sleeping I couldn't help but caress your cheek. You looked beautiful just sleeping there."

Kagome became angry with him for what he did. He had no right to touch her as she said, "What gave you the right to touch me! I have told you time and time again that I have no interest in you and wish to be left alone. Now back off before I have to hurt you!"

Hojo just looked at her. He didn't believe that she could hurt him as he said, "Come on Kagome, I just want to sit here and talk to you. Is that so wrong? I just want to spend some time with you." He reached out with his hand to touch her and the sword reacted to protect. It threw Hojo across the ground as he landed on his back.

Kagome's eyes grew big when she saw what the sword had done. She was on her feet as she asked, "Hojo are you all right? I didn't hurt you did I?"

Hojo couldn't believe that this female had hit him clear across the grounds. He opened his eyes to see her standing there in front of him as he said, "I'm sorry Kagome I should have listened to you when you said to back off."

Hojo picked himself off the ground as he turned to leave. "Don't worry Kagome, I won't come back to bother you." He turned on his heel and left.

Kagome sighed, 'this damn sword will not let me have a normal life in this era. I have no choice I will have to go back and give Sesshomaru his sword back. I could give him a chance to explain himself before I get mad and leave again.'

Kagome had a headache from everything that had happened today. She went inside as she went to her room and fell asleep on her bed. She will have to figure out what she was finally going to do.

A lone figure stood outside her window as he watched her sleep. His desires for her grew as he watched her. He thought it best to let her rest and in the morning he would confront her. He was going to get his answer from her one way or another.

oOo

Inuyasha and his brother traveled to where the wolf demons were located. They wanted to get the jewel shards from Koga. He knew that it was not going to be easy since he knew how to use its power. They had meant to take them from him but opted to wait until they had the rest in order to take them. He did it out of respect for Kagome. She considered him a friend and he respected that.

They had traveled for three days before they finally found the mangy wolf. He was with his pack still looking for Naraku as Inuyasha and his group approached.

Inuyasha had asked his brother to stay out of the fight. He knew that he would kill the wolf and then Kagome would be mad at him for doing it. He agreed under protest and told him that if he didn't get the shards he would take it from him by force.

Koga and his wolves were still looking for Naraku when he caught the scent of the mutt. He didn't smell Kagome with him and wondered what had happened to her. He took off in his direction to get some answers from the dog turd.

When he got there the mood of the group was a very solemn one. They didn't look happy as he approached. When he was within ear shot he asked, "Hey mutt face, where's Kagome?"

Inuyasha growled at the arrogant wolf as he said, "Koga we have come to get the remaining jewel shards from you. Naraku has been defeated and Kagome needs the shards to make the jewel whole again."

Koga was surprised to here this as he said, "Why didn't Kagome come with you to ask for them? She knew that I would give them to her if she asked."

Inuyasha was beginning to lose this temper as he said, "Kagome is busy at the moment and she has sent us to collect the shards. So hand them over or I will take them from you."

"What do you mean she is busy right now? Where is she mutt face?" Koga said with distain in his voice. He hated where this conversation was going. He knew something was up and Inuyasha was not telling him.

Inuyasha pulled Tetsusaiga from its sheath as he said, "That's none of your business. All I know is that she needs the shards and I'm bringing them back with me. You can either give them to me or I will cut your legs off and take them. The choice is yours."

Koga prepared to attack as another demon came into the fight. He looked a lot like Inuyasha as he said, "Who the hell are you? And why are you interfering with this fight?"

Sesshomaru had been listening this whole time. His brother was getting nowhere with this arrogant wolf. He decided that he could take the jewel shards without killing the wolf that way Kagome wouldn't be mad at him for doing so.

Inuyasha had told him that Koga had the shards in his leg. He could guess where they were located and take it from the arrogant wolf. He made up his mind as he jumped and landed right next to his brother.

He heard what the wolf said as he answered, "Who I am is of no concern to you. I do believe that Inuyasha has asked you to hand over the jewel shards. Kagome needs them to make the jewel complete and we are here to take them to her."

Koga became enraged as he said, "Well I'm not handing my shards over to the likes of you. If Kagome wants them then she can come here and get them herself."

Sesshomaru watched the demon closely. He knew that the wolf was fast but he was faster. He had been keeping his left arm out of site from everyone so no one expected the attack that came from this side of his body.

A green whip came out as he slashed the outside of the wolf legs and the jewels popped out. Sesshomaru ensnared them in his whip as they landed neatly into his outstretched hand. He turned to his brother and said, "I do believe we have what we came here for." He turned on his heels as he walked away from the area.

Koga became enrage as he tried to attack Sesshomaru. Inuyasha intercepted as he knocked the wolf down on his butt. He stood over Koga as he said, "Consider yourself lucky wolf. If you would have attacked my brother he would have killed you and he wouldn't care what Kagome did to him for doing so."

Koga's eyes grew big as he said, "That's your brother? That's Sesshomaru?"

Inuyasha smirked as he said, "Yes that's my brother. He wouldn't think twice about killing you for attacking him. So I suggest that you leave him alone if you want to live."

Inuyasha hurried as he rushed to catch up to his brother. He wanted to ask him how he got his arm back so fast.

Sesshomaru was already making his way back to the well and he was not about to be left behind. He still had interest in Kagome and if she rejected Sesshomaru as a mate then he still might still have a chance with her.

They all made it back to the well in record time, as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha got ready to leap into the well. They were hoping that it would work as they both held one shard apiece and jumped in. To their surprise the well opened up and let them through as the time slip allowed them to travel to the future.

They touched down at the bottom of the well as Inuyasha leaped out of the well. Sesshomaru followed suit as the stench from this era reached his nose.

Inuyasha saw this and said, "Yea, I know it really stinks here but this is Kagome's era and we have to be careful not to be seen. There are no demons in this era and we can't allow the ningen to see us in our true forms."

Sesshomaru understood as he followed his brother. He was more familiar with this time than he was so he was stuck following him around until they found the girl. They walked over to the well house door as Inuyasha slowly opened it. He looked out to see if there was anyone at the shrine. It looked deserted as they both walked out and Inuyasha said, "Follow me."

He led his brother to Kagome's house as they stood outside on the tree branch and peeked into the window of her room.

Sesshomaru heart skipped a beat as he saw her sleeping. He had missed being with her. He missed her smell but he especially missed the taste of her. His desires for her grew as he started to growl.

Inuyasha heard his brother as he turned to him and said, "Sesshomaru, we will have to wait until morning to speak to Kagome. Her mother is in the house and she is very protective of her daughter. You have been waiting all this time what's a few more hours."

Sesshomaru heard his brother as he backed down. He knew he was right, if he had waited all this time to see her again then they could wait until morning. They moved to the god tree as they settled down to wait for a few hours. Then he will finally get his chance to talk to her.

Sesshomaru was sitting in the tree as he watched his mate sleep. He saw her moving around in the bed and knew that something was wrong. He heard her whimper as he sat up and watched intently. She was thrashing around in her bed, as she seemed to be fighting with someone.

He heard her cry out in pain as he was about ready to jump through the window to comfort her from her from her nightmares. He stopped his moment when another female had come into the room. She walked over to his mate as he saw her reach down and offers some comfort to her mate. He saw his mate quiet down and fell into a deeper sleep.

He saw the female cover his mate to keep her warm. She sat by her side as she waited to make sure that she was asleep again. She was running her hand over her head in a soothing motion that his mate found to be comforting. She reached down and gave her a kiss on the forehead as she left the room.

Sesshomaru figured that this was Kagome's mother. Kagome looked a lot like the older female if she had long hair like her daughter. He sat back in his tree as he continued to watch his mate sleep. He wanted more than anything to be there with her right now. To have her sleeping in his arms and keep her safe.

A few hours passed and dawn was approaching. Sesshomaru noticed that his mate was waking up from her sleep. He saw her sit up as the short sleeping kimono showed all of her legs. They looked beautiful to his eyes as he craved to have them rapped around his head.

He saw her leave the room and he sighed. Wherever she went it took her a while to come back. But when she returned to her room she looked to be fully awake as she was searching for something.

He saw as she took off her kimono. Her nude body was there for him to see. His desires for her grew as he watched what she was doing. She took out some white clothes from somewhere as she put them on. He remembered these clothes as the things she had under her torn clothes the day he took her with him.

He remembered that it covered her parts well, but it always made it hard for him to get to what he wanted. She always wore too many layers of clothing. He saw her pull out her armor and put it on. He wondered where she was going that she would need her armor.

He continued to watch until she left the room. He listened intently to see if he could hear what was going on inside the house. He heard nothing but footsteps as someone was coming out of the house.

He saw the girl come out of the house as he watched what she was going to do. He hid his aura from her so she wouldn't detect him or his brother. He didn't know how she would react to see him there in her era.

Kagome walked out to the shrine grounds, she wanted to do some training to get rid of her frustrations. She had been dreaming about him last night and she was frustrated. She hated to be dependent on anyone but she felt so lonely without him. He was a big part of her life now and she couldn't deny her feelings for him.

She walked to the back part of the shrine that had a small forest. There weren't many trees here but it did give her a sense of calm.

She enjoyed her time in the feudal era because there were so many trees in that era and the land was clean and pure. If she could change anything that has happened through the centuries she would make sure to preserve the land, at least in some parts, so that the trees would live in her era. There were more concrete buildings and cars in her era than there were trees and flowers.

She was close to the god tree when she pulled her sword from its sheath and started her morning routine. She went through her warm up exercises as she loosened her muscles. Once this was done she went into the different fighting styles that Sesshomaru had taught her.

Her heart ached as she did these moves. She missed him and wanted to be with him. Her emotions were mixing with her powers as she feed her energy into the sword.

Kagome didn't notice what she was doing as her mind was elsewhere. It was like her body had a mind of its own as she gave into its will. Slowly the sword started to glow as the blade started to get longer. The blade was coming alive as she continued to feed it her powers.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were watching what Kagome was doing. Their eyes grew big when they saw the sword grow in length. It almost looked like the Tetsusaiga as it pulsed with power.

Kagome moved the sword around like it was an extension of her body. She was slashing with her sword from side to side as the wind started to pick up. She was creating a new attack with the sword and she didn't even know she was doing it.

She picked the sword up over her head, as she was about to bring it down and slash like Inuyasha would do to perform the wind scar attack. She stopped herself as she realized what she was about to do. Her whole body was shaking as she brought the sword down gently.

She dug the tip of the blade into the ground as she fell on one knee and started to cry. She didn't know what she was doing or why. If she would have slashed down with her sword she knew that she would have blasted the entire area away.

Slowly she let her powers reseed back as the sword returned to its normal form. She was still crying when she felt someone touch her shoulder as she quickly turned around bringing her sword to bear. She almost cut the person in half had they not jumped back from her attack. Her eyes opened wide when she saw who it was.

Hojo didn't know how to take a hint that Kagome was not interested in him. He wanted more than anything to be with her and he was determined to get her. He had gotten up early this morning so he could go and see her before school.

He knew that she would get up early to exercise, as he would watch her from a distance since she had been back. He entered the shrine as he was looking for her. He finally found her near the big tree on one knee crying.

He rushed to her side as he touched her shoulder. He saw her quickly turn around with the sword she had in her hand as she slashed at him. He jumped in time to avoid her attack as he looked at her with wide eyes. He couldn't believe that she almost killed him.

He saw her standing there breathing hard. Her eyes were not the same as before. They had a far away look in them, as she seemed to be someone else. She staggered a bit as she brought her sword forward in a fighting stance.

Hojo didn't know what to do as he slowly backed away from her hoping that she wouldn't attack him. He froze when he saw her coming towards him with the sword raised over her head. She was about to slash him when a blur of red and silver got in his way and he went unconscious from the blow to his head.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were still watching from the tree. Sesshomaru was about to go down when his brother held him by his arm as he signaled with his head that someone was coming. They stayed in there spot watching what was going on.

They saw Kagome slash at the human as she brought her sword to bear. Sesshomaru had enough. He knew that if he didn't stop her that she would wind up killing this human as he leaped from the tree.

Inuyasha went after the human boy as he moved with great speed and hit him on the head. He fell unconscious as he moved the ningen out of harms way to make sure that he wasn't hurt.

Sesshomaru landed in front of Kagome as he stared at her. Her eyes were void of any emotion as he walked towards her with care. He knew that she could be a formidable foe with a sword. He should know he trained her.

She came towards him as she attacked. He pulled Tenseiga out of its sheath as he caught the blow with his sword. She actually pushed him back as his eyes opened wide. She was a lot more powerful than before. He felt that she was feeding her sword with her emotions and right now she was feeling sorrow in her heart.

He squared his shoulders, as he got ready for her next attack. She didn't know what she was doing as she attacked him again. He felt that he was losing her and he had to bring her back. He was thinking rapidly on what he could do as he defended himself from her wrath.

He knew that the only way that he could get her to come back to him was to pin her to the ground and kiss her. It had worked in the past and he hoped that it would work this time. He felt that she had lost control of her powers and he had to calm her down.

Kagome was in a dream as she attacked the monster that was in front of her. She saw him dodge her attack as she took a piece of him. The monster turned into Naraku as her eyes opened wide in disbelief. She had thought that he was dead, as she got ready to fight him to the death.

She started feeding her sword with her energy as it pulsed with power. It started to grow in her hand as she brought it to bear against her enemy. This time she was going to make sure that she killed him once and for all. She had thought that Sesshomaru had killed him but he must have gotten away from her friends.

She stopped her attack as she felt a pain in her heart. She clutched her chest as she was breathing hard. The image of Sesshomaru came into her mind as she closed her eyes and focused. Then she felt a stinging pain on her throat as she went backwards to hit the ground hard. She was pinned there as she tried to get out of Naraku's hold.

Sesshomaru had seen when Kagome had stopped her attack on him. He saw as she closed her eyes in pain as she clutched her chest. He saw his opportunity as he rushed in and grabbed her by the neck and pinned her to the ground.

She started to struggle in his grasp as she tried to free herself. He leaned down and nuzzled her against her neck as he breathed in her scent. Her scent was laced with fear as he started to lick her neck to calm her down.

Kagome felt the gentle nuzzle on her neck, as it felt familiar to her. She stopped her struggling as she heard, "Kagome" being whispered in her ear. She thought that she recognized that voice as she was trying to figure out who it was. Then she felt nice warm lips against hers and a bright flash of light cleared her mind.

Sesshomaru felt when Kagome calmed down as he said her name in her ear. She seemed to recognize him as he kissed her. They were engulfed in a pure white light as he enjoyed her sweet lips. When he pulled away from her, he looked into her eyes. They were back to the beautiful blue he remembered as she said, "Sesshomaru?" and fell unconscious in his arm.

Inuyasha was standing off to the side as he watched what was going on. Kagome seemed to be out of it as his brother battled with her. He saw as he took her down to the ground and got her to calm down.

When he kissed her their bodies were engulfed in a bright white light as it faded away and Kagome was left unconscious in his arms.

He rushed over to his side as he asked, "Is she all right?"

Sesshomaru slowly sat up as he looked at his mate. She had become more powerful than before. He was hurting but if it hadn't been for his armor he knew he would be dead right now.

He heard his brother's question as he said, "Yes, she has regained control of her powers. Kagome loses control when she lets her emotions get away from her. This armor that I wear helps me get near her so I can calm her down. Without it I would be dead now."

Inuyasha understood what his brother was saying. He knew he would have been dead if he had tried what his brother did. He saw as Sesshomaru leaned forward and picked Kagome up in his arms.

He cradled her against his chest as he said, "We are going back to the feudal era. If she wakes up and she hasn't regained control of her powers she will destroy this place. I have to get her back so I can talk to her. Once I have calmed her down then she will be able to regain control."

Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were so busy with Kagome that they never noticed the older female that was watching them. She stepped forward as she said, "Where are you taking my daughter?"

Inuyasha jumped when he heard the voice as Sesshomaru became very protective of Kagome. He hated being surprised as his brother stepped in front of him to prevent him from attacking.

Inuyasha swallowed hard as he said, "Mrs. Higurashi we are taking Kagome back to the feudal era. She can't stay here with the powers she has. She hasn't learned how to control them completely and there is a chance that she could destroy this place."

Mama understood what Inuyasha was telling her as she was eyeing the demon behind him. "And who is this Inuyasha? Is he a friend of yours?"

"No, this is my brother, Sesshomaru. He has been teaching Kagome how to handle her powers. He is a lot more powerful than me and he has been protecting her while she has been training with him." said Inuyasha in a rush.

Mama stepped forward as she eyed the demon in front of her. She didn't care who he was as she said, "Will you protect my daughter from harm the way Inuyasha has always protected her. Because if you won't then she is not going anywhere with you, I love my daughter and I want her to be safe."

Sesshomaru stood tall as he said, "Do not worry. I will protect your daughter with my life. No harm will come to her while she is with me."

Mama nodded that she had heard his words, as she reached out with her hand and caressed Kagome's cheek. She smiled at her and said, "Be safe my daughter and I will see you soon."

She turned her attention to the demon in front of her as she said, "I think that you will need this to travel through the well." She handed the two jewel pieces to this Sesshomaru person as she turned and went into the house. She trusted them enough to protect her daughter from harm.

Both demons breathed a sigh of relief as they saw her mother leave. Sesshomaru looked at his brother and asked, "Is she always that scary when it comes to her daughter?"

Inuyasha chuckled as he said, "She can be worse if she finds out that you hurt her in any way. So you better make sure that you don't get Kagome mad to come back home to her mother. Because if she ever does you will have to face her before she will allow you to see her daughter again, and believe me what you saw is nothing compared to what she could really do to you."

Sesshomaru understood his warning as they went to the well house. They both jumped down as the blue light of the time slip allowed them to travel back to the feudal era.

When they arrived they both jumped out and landed outside of the well to greet Inuyasha's friends. They were concerned about Kagome as they asked, "What happened to Kagome? She looks so pale."

Sesshomaru stood tall as he said, "She just needs some rest." He turned as he started to walk away with Kagome in his arms.

Inuyasha saw as his brother was leaving then he yelled at him, "Sesshomaru! Remember what I said. She must make up her own mind on what she wants to do."

Sesshomaru nodded that he understood the terms of their agreement as he took off with Kagome in his arms heading back to the Western Lands.

Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru disappeared into the distance with Kagome. He knew what Kagome's choice would be. He knew that she would stay with him because she loved him.

But as soon as he turned towards Miroku and Sango they had a million questions for him. He sighed as he thought, 'This is going to take the rest of the day to explain what happened to Kagome.'

oOo

This is the end to another chapter. As you can see Sesshomaru now has Kagome back and he is actually working with his brother for once. Though they will be against each other for a little while longer.

Many trials await Sesshomaru and Kagome. They will have to face a lot more things before they are finally together. Kagome must shift through her emotions to find her true feelings for Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru still has to learn about love. It will be a hard road ahead for our couple but one they must travel.

Until the next chapter!

Ja ne!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sesshomaru continued going toward his sanctuary with Kagome resting comfortably in his arms. He knew that she had used too much of her energy when she attacked him. He had seen her use her powers as she channeled it into the sword. The power she feed it was great for it made the sword grow in length and strength. She could be unbeatable if she ever learned how to control that power of hers.

He finally arrived at his sanctuary. He was hurting from his battle with the girl. She had gotten him good in the chest, as his armor had protected him. But it couldn't protect him from the intensity of her attack. He knew that she had caused some damage but he was not about to appear weak in front of his brother.

He walked into his room as he placed her on his futon. He sat next to her as he watched her sleep. Her hair was clinging to her forehead from sweating so much during her training. He loved that scent on her. It was strong and sweet at the same time and it was all her as he watched her sleeping.

He took a deep breathe as he sighed, 'I wonder if she is going to let me explain to her why I didn't tell her about the rest of the mating procedures. I know she was mad because I lied to her but under the circumstances I didn't want her to go through that test unless I have no choice. I want her by my side and ruling the Western Lands with me. I could care less what those other Lords want or desire.'

He shifted as he took off his armor. He was having a hard time with it as he finally got the snaps undone. It seemed that the snaps had been melted during their fight. Once he took off his armor he felt the pain in his chest. He didn't know why he hurt so much as he pulled his juban and haori off. He looked down and his eyes opened wide with understanding.

The skin of his chest was blistered, swollen, and red. The blast from her purifying powers must have leaked through his defenses and touched his chest. He was in a great deal of pain as he reached over to the side of the futon and retrieved a jar of salve so he could put it on his chest.

It felt cool and the hurt started to go away. He knew it would take a few days for it to heal completely. He lay down next to her as he got as close as she would allow. He didn't want to push his luck with her or else she will go back home. He didn't want her to leave again so he kept his hands to himself for now as he fell asleep trying to recover from his ordeal.

oOo

The next morning Kagome woke up to find that she was not in her room anymore. The place looked familiar to her but she couldn't remember how she got here. She moved slightly as she heard a groan. Whoever was there was close to her as she turned her head to see who it was.

He eyes went wide when she saw Sesshomaru lying next to her. Her mind was racing trying to figure out why she was there with him of all people. She knew that she had been missing him for a long time but she was still mad at him for lying.

She knew that she owed him to at least listen to his explanation but she was not in the giving mood as she tried to get out of the futon. She noticed that he wasn't holding her so it made it that much easier to move away from him.

She noticed that he wasn't touching her in anyway but he was very close to where she was laying. She couldn't help but think, 'is he trying to respect my wishes and not touch me because he knows I'm mad at him.'

Kagome didn't know what to do. She knew that she was at fault for him behaving this way. She knew deep down in her heart that if she weren't mad at him she would not have any clothes on right now.

She finally made it out of bed as she stood on her feet. She wavered a bit but continued to stand on her own. She was holding on to her head as a headache presented itself. 'Great just what I need now, a headache.' Slowly and carefully she made her way out the door. She was being quiet so she wouldn't wake Sesshomaru.

She walked out of his room as she made her way towards the room she had there. She was leaning heavily on the wall as she walked. She still felt weak from her ordeal and she knew that she needed to rest some more. But she wanted to get away from Sesshomaru so she could sort through her feelings for him.

It felt good to wake up next to him but she was still angry with him. She was still confused and the headache didn't help her situation any as she continued to make her way to her room. She was almost there when she was grabbed from behind and something covered her mouth so she couldn't scream for help.

She moved her hand to her side to see if she could get her sword and found that it was gone. She cursed in her mind as she was struggling in their grasp. She almost broke free when she felt a sharp pain on her neck and everything went black.

oOo

The wolf demons were searching the area looking for Kagome. Koga had demanded that they find her and bring her to him. He had picked up her scent in the area when they lost it in this forest. They had all split up to search for the girl.

A couple of wolf demons were following their noses when they saw a village in the trees. When they got near it they noticed that it wasn't a village but a small palace that belonged to a demon. They knew that this demon was powerful as they sensed him in the area.

They were about to leave when they spotted the girl coming out of one of the door as she was walking along the wall. She looked weak and they figured that they could grab her before she yelled for help and take her back to Koga.

They moved with care, they didn't want to make any noise as they approached. They noticed that the girl didn't know that they were there as one of them rushed forward and grabbed her from behind.

He reached up as he covered her mouth with his hand so she couldn't scream for help. She was struggling hard in their grasp and they knew that they would never be able to move her away from here if she continued to struggle.

The demon that had covered her mouth moved his other hand as he gave her a quick blow to the neck. She fell unconscious and that allowed them to get her away from this place.

They moved with speed as they left the area heading back to where Koga was waiting for their return. One of the demons had the unconscious female draped over one shoulder as they ran away from the area.

They finally made it to the location where Koga was waiting for them. The other hunting parties had returned empty handed as he waited for the final groups to get back. They approached Koga with care as they placed the girl on the ground in front of their leader.

Koga saw as his men were returning from their search. They had a female with them as he looked on with interest. He caught the scent of the female and recognized it immediately.

He waited until they placed the girl on the ground in front of him. He looked at the girl and his heart leaped with joy. They had finally found her as he turned to his men and asked, "Why is she unconscious? Did you find her like this?"

The wolves just shook their heads as one of them said, "We found her in a small palace and she was alone and weak so we decided to grab her. She didn't even detect that we were there when we took her away.

She was struggling in our grasp and we knew we weren't going to be able to get her away from there unless she was unconscious. So I hit her on the neck so she quit struggling in our grasp. I threw her over my shoulder and we made our way back here. We needed to get away from that place because the demon that was there was very powerful."

Koga took all this in as his fist connected with the wolves head. He was pissed beyond reason for them hurting her like this. If they would've come back to him and told him of her location he would have gone to get her himself. He knew that she was a fighter and the only way to take her was to grab her and run.

He looked at his men as he said, "Let this be a warning to you. If you ever touch her again or hurt her it will be your life."

Koga turned when he heard Kagome moan as she was starting to wake up from her ordeal. He walked over to her and knelt by her side. He looked at her intently as she slowly opened her eyes to see where she was.

When Kagome's eyes came into focus she spotted Koga sitting right next to her as she quickly sat up. She saw that she had been taken away from Sesshomaru and she was weak. Not a good situation for her to be in no matter how you put it.

She looked up into Koga's eyes as she asked, "Koga! Why did you have me brought here? Why was I taken away from where I was located?"

Kagome demanded answers from Koga as she saw the smile on his face. She didn't like what this smile represented as the fear started to raise in her.

Koga heard what his woman was saying and then said in a very forceful voice. "You were brought here because now that Naraku has been defeated you need to take your rightful place by my side. You will become my woman and help me rule this land."

Kagome's eyes grew big as she saw the determination in his eyes. He was serious about making her his woman. She squared her shoulders as she said, "I already told you that I don't love you. I have agreed to be the mate to someone else and I want to go back to him."

Koga's eyes grew big at her statement. 'She belongs to me and there is no way that I'm going to let her get mated to someone else.' He reached forward as he grabbed her by her arms as he said, "You belong to me and no one is going to claim you but me Kagome."

Kagome was getting angry as she started to summon her powers. She was still weak and using her powers might hurt her but she was not going to be dragged away by this wolf. "I'm warning you Koga let go of me before I hurt you. I don't want to be your mate! I have someone else that I love deeply and I want to be with him. Now let go of me!"

At that moment her sword appeared on her side as it started to pulse. It put up a protective barrier around Kagome as it threw Koga and any other wolf demon that was near her to the edge of the forest. It encased her in a protective bubble as the wolf demons looked on in awe.

They have never seen such a powerful barrier before. No matter how much they tried they couldn't break into the barrier to get to Kagome.

Kagome was on her knees panting, the headache from before was back full force. She was exhausted and she couldn't move. She had not fully recovered from her ordeal when Koga came after her. She looked down to see her sword on her side and she couldn't be happier. It protected her from the wolf as she continued to see him try and break down the barrier.

Kagome's emotions were getting away from her as she had her head down. She couldn't understand why he was doing this to her as she said, "Koga, I don't understand why you're doing this. It's my choice on who I want to be with not yours."

Koga stood proud as he said, "In this world Kagome when you find a strong mate you fight for her. They will produce the strongest pups to take over the pack one day. You're strong so I have chosen you to be my mate."

"But I have rejected you as a mate. You're not powerful enough to help me control the powers I have. You can't protect me like the mate I have chosen. If I'm correct in my thinking it's the female that chooses the mate and not the other way around.

If I reject you then you can't do anything about it. It's my choice and you're not the male I have chosen. You're weak and insensitive about my feelings. Just because I'm human doesn't mean that I don't understand your customs.

Plus unless you win my heart you will never get the heir you want because I will never give it to you. So to mate with me would be pointless." Said Kagome as her rage started to grow. She slowly stood on her feet as she pulled her sword from its sheath. He channeled all of her emotions into it as the sword grew in power.

The sword started to grow in the same way that Inuyasha's sword would grow. Koga eyes grew big when he saw this. He couldn't believe that she held this kind of power. 'She is a worthy mate. I have to subdue her in order for her to be my mate. If I don't then there is no way I can take her.

She was right in what she was saying, the female does have the right to reject a male if she feels that he is weak and can't protect her.' He took offense to this because he knew that he could protect her. He saw as the girl got into a fighting stance and brought her sword to bear. There was a great deal of power pulsating in that sword that even he could feel the power that it had.

Kagome had enough of the demon standing in front of her as she said, "Now get out of my way. I'm leaving to go find my mate. If you try to stop me it will be your death."

Kagome moved forward getting ready to leave when the wolves blocked her escape. She squeezed the hilt of the sword as the winds started to pick up. She was using her newfound powers with the sword as she let the winds build up.

She lashed out with her sword as a form of a wind scar came forward. Instead of the three bright flashes of light that Inuyasha's sword created, her sword had three powerful wind tornados that came out and started to destroy the demons standing in the clearing.

Koga couldn't believe the power that the girl had. She was killing his wolves as he yelled for everyone to back away from her. The ones that were still alive did as Koga stood there in front of her.

Kagome was getting weak. She couldn't keep up this attack if she even hoped to get back to her mate. She fell to her knees as she was panting hard. She was losing her fight to stay awake as she whispered, "Mate, please help me." And fell unconscious on the ground.

Koga tried to get to the girl while she was out but the sword still protecting her. All of the wolves started to attack the barrier but it wouldn't come down. They were standing there trying to catch their breath when they heard a growl coming from behind them.

Koga turned slowly as he faced the new threat. To his surprise he saw Sesshomaru standing there with his sword in his hand and he did not look happy. He heard him growl as he said, "Now I will make you pay for taking my mate."

oOo

Sesshomaru was asleep in his room when he felt the pulse of Tenseiga. It warned him that trouble was near as he slowly sat up in his bed. He was trying to figure out what was going on when he noticed that Kagome as gone from his bed.

He quickly rose to his feet as he rushed outside looking for his mate. He followed her scent and caught the scent of wolves in the air. He looked in her room to find that she was not there as he made his way back to his room.

He grabbed his swords and put them in his sash when he noticed that Kagome's sword was still there next to his. He cursed under his breath. He had forgotten that he had taken her sword off when he brought her back here.

He picked her sword up as he said, "Sanshunojingi, go to Kagome and protect her. She is in danger and in need of your protection."

The sword pulsed in his hand as it came to life. It seemed to be trying to locate the girl as it disappeared from his hand. He knew that the sword would protect her until he arrived and took care of the one's that dared to take her from him.

He walked outside and noticed that he had forgotten to put his barrier up to protect his sanctuary. It was his fault that they had come here to take her away. He picked up on her scent as he raced into the forest.

He was still hurt but his main concern right now was to get to his mate. Who ever took her was going to pay with their life. No one but no one took anything that belonged to him and this girl was his.

He continued to race through the forest as he sensed that he was close to where Kagome was located. He felt her rage as her power spiked. He knew that she was weak from using her powers to fight him and he didn't know if she could survive a power surge such as this.

He moved with speed until he finally located her. She was on her knees and he noticed all of the dead demons in the area. She must have attacked with her sword as he saw her panting hard. He heard her call to him before she went unconscious.

He walked out of the forest as he growled his displeasure. He pulled Tokijin from its sheath as he brought it to bear. Then he said, "Now I will make you pay for taking my mate."

The wolf demons didn't know what to do, they were about to be attacked again as they saw their leader take a step forward as he growled, "Did you just say that Kagome is your mate?"

Sesshomaru smiled as he said, "Yes, she is my intended and she has consented to be my mate. You should have heeded her warnings and stayed away. It's my fang that protects her now and it's my youkai that keep her powers at bay. You, you pathetic weak wolf, would never be able to survive one of her attacks.

She has already chosen a mate and you go against the laws that say it's the females choice on who she mates with. Since you are on my lands then I will deal the punishment out to you. I rule the Western Lands and if you break my laws you have to answer to me."

Koga knew that he was in trouble. He didn't know that Inuyasha's brother was the Lord to the Western Lands. He knew that the Lord was a powerful demon and he kept all of the other Lords in line. He never knew that mutt face came from such fine stock.

Sesshomaru stood there as he eyed the wolves. He could smell the scent of their fear as they all started to back away from him. He lashed out with Tokijin as he killed half of them in one swift move.

The rest of the wolf demons that had survived Tokijin attack turned tail and ran leaving their leader behind. Koga saw as his pack abandoned him. They had lost faith in his leadership abilities as they left him to fend for himself.

Without his pack Koga was nothing. He knew that he could never beat Sesshomaru as he started to back away. He used his speed to his advantage as he left the area. He was to travel alone since his pack had rejected him as leader.

Sesshomaru let him go. He was weak himself and having seen that the wolf pack abandon him, he was no longer the alpha of the pack. He was to wonder alone for the rest of his life for no wolf pack would have him as a member.

Sesshomaru sheathed Tokijin as he walked over to his mate. He touched the barrier and it came down to allow him to get near the miko. He picked up her sword and put it in his sash as he approached his mate.

She was unconscious on the ground as he picked her up in his arm and nuzzled her. Kagome stirred in his arms as she opened her eyes. She saw Sesshomaru as she smiled weakly at him and said, "Mate." And fell asleep in his arms once again.

Sesshomaru's heart leaped with joy as he heard her words. She had called him mate and this pleased him to no end. He summoned his demonic cloud as he took them back to his sanctuary.

When he got there he put up his barrier to protect his mate as he took her back to his room. This time he removed all of her clothes as he threw them off to the side. He striped his clothes as he lay down next to her and pulled her into his arms. He curled his body into hers as he covered them to keep warm.

He was happy. He finally had his mate again as she rested against his chest. He fell asleep this way as the warmth of her body encircled his and relaxed him so he could heal the rest of the way.

oOo

Kagome woke about two days later. She was being held in a tight embrace and she knew that there was no way she was going to get lose. A set of strong arms encircled her body and she noticed that she didn't have any clothes on.

She started to move and before she even got lose from his grasp she was quickly turned over as a powerful kiss met her lips. She struggled at first but then gave in to his demands as she relaxed into his embrace.

He had waited two long days for her to wake up from her sleep and he was not going to let her get away from him until he had ravished her body. She was his and he needed her sweet taste to calm his demon blood.

He kissed her with such passion that he left her breathless when he broke from the kiss. He saw her panting from lack of air as he moved down to her neck. He felt the pulse of her blood there as his heat started to rise.

He continued to go down as he found her harden numb and started to suckle. He heard his mate moan in pleasure, as she was arching her back into him encouraging him further. He brought his hand down as he found her sweet spot and stared to rub her to get her juices flowing.

He felt that it was the right time for him to take her innocence since she had consented to be his mate as he pulled away from her nipple and said, "Kagome, I want to break your maiden head. That way when we finally mate you won't hurt that much. If I take it in the normal way the pain will be intense."

Kagome mind was going foggy as she heard his words. She agreed to his wishes as she let him break it. She had heard stories about the pain that the girl will have on her first time. If he knew of a way to prevent that then she was more than willing to let him do it.

Sesshomaru was happy that she consented. He went back to her breast as his hand reached down and found her entrance. He slipped his finger into her as he slowly made his way to her barrier. Once he found it he released her nipple and kissed her as he broke it, making a nice clean cut

Kagome never even noticed that he had broken her hymen as he started to pump her with his finger. He was able to go deeper to give her such pleasures that it drove her insane. He moved when he felt that she was almost to her end as his tongue replaced his fingers and brought her to her peak.

Her juices where mixed with her blood and this drove him insane. He loved the taste of her blood. He continued to bring her to her peak as he lapped up her sweet juices. He couldn't help what he was doing as he continued to bring her to full orgasm, with each one being more intense than the last. When she couldn't take any more she fell unconscious in his arms as he continued to show her his love.

She never tasted better to him and when he finally made her his mate he knew that the mating would be intense. It will take a great deal of energy for them to mate. If they did it more than once he would be surprised.

oOo

Sesshomaru kept a close eye on Kagome for the next few days. He would not let her wake up for too long. She didn't have control over her powers yet and she would attack him every chance she got.

After she had woken up a couple of days ago and he had ravished her body for her taste. He had discovered that he could not let her be fully awake. She didn't have full control of her powers and she would blast him every chance she got while he didn't have his armor on.

Every time she would start coming around he would make her peak and then it would start all over again until she was unconscious. Of course he would never complain about what he did to her for it would satisfy his demon blood for now.

He was still injured from when she attacked him. The wounds didn't seem to be healing at all and he knew he was starting to get a fever. He took care of his wounds as best he could as he continued to watch Kagome, never once sleeping during that time.

He made sure that she stayed awake long enough to eat before he would lay her back down to rest. She was regaining her strength and soon he will be able to allow her to wake up on her own.

He finally lay down next to her exhausted. He didn't know when he fell asleep but his body was hurting and so was his head. His mind was becoming foggy as he tried to snap out of his daze. He had no idea what was wrong as he was struggling with his body. He was too sick to stay awake anymore as he fell into a dreamless sleep.

oOo

Kagome woke up the following morning. She slowly opened her eyes as she allowed them to get focused. She was expecting him again as she still felt sore from his active attention. She almost regretted her actions until his talented tongue went to work. He would make her peak several times before she even got a chance to pay him back.

She moved slowly expecting for him to tighten his hold on her but to her surprise he didn't move. She turned slightly to look over her shoulder to where her mate was located. He didn't move an inch as she thought, "I wonder why he is acting this way? Maybe he's asleep, I know that he hasn't slept at all since I have come back here."

She finally got up from the bed as she put her feet on the ground. It felt good just to stand on her own two feet. She wanted at bath more than anything. She looked around his room as she tried to find something to wear. Her clothes had been torn to shreds when he had taken them off.

She finally found something that looked like a closet as she opened it with both hands. When she peaked in she saw all manner of clothing in there for her mate. She walked in and grabbed a haori from inside the closet and put it on. Now at least she could go out and get some clothes for her bath.

She walked out of the room leaving Sesshomaru to sleep. He was on his side sleeping peacefully as she took one last glance and left the room. She walked into her room to find that everything she needed to take a bath was there on her bed. She grabbed everything as she left her room and went into the bathhouse.

She walked in and quickly washed her body as she felt the soreness in her nether region. It was still swollen from his last attention. She sighed, even though she was hurting she still loved the way he gave her pleasure. She wondered if after they were fully mated would he still show her this much attention or will he just abandon her to be on her own.

She shook her head to clear her mind as she got up and went into the hot springs. She slowly walked in as she let the warmth of the water encircle her body. She felt at once as the water started to sooth her aching body. It relieved the stress she was under, as she finally felt relaxed.

She stayed in the water for a long while allowing her body to regain some of its lost energy. After a while she started to miss something. She thought it strange that Sesshomaru had not woken up yet and joined her in the springs. She missed him as she started to have a feeling that something was wrong.

She got out of the water as she quickly got dressed and went towards his room. She found him in the same position and he was not moving.

She walked over to his side as she gently touched his shoulder. She caressed him and when he didn't move after feeling her touch she knew that something was wrong.

She moved on the bed as she rolled him over and noticed the redness of his chest. He was injured and his injuries were not healing. It was badly infected as you could see the puss seeping out of his wounds.

She gasped when she saw this. 'I did this to him. I hurt him with my powers and now he might die because of it. He is never going to forgive me for this. I don't deserve to be his mate for hurting him.'

Tears of pain were rolling down her cheeks as she thought about what to do. She didn't think that she had enough energy to heal this kind of wound, but she had to try, because if she didn't he would not survive. He already had a fever and soon he would start growing weak.

She concentrated on her powers as she reached deep down inside her and summoned everything she had to heal him. She was kneeling by his side as she held out her hands over his chest. Her palms started to glow a light blue as she concentrated on what she had to do.

She lowered her hands to his chest as she started to heal his injuries. It was a slow and painful process for her as she channeled her energy into him. She couldn't give him too much or she could purify him. Slowly the marks on his chest started to heal as she started working on the infection that was raging in his body.

There was something else there too as she concentrated to see what it was. 'Poison? Is there poison in his body? Is someone trying to kill him?' She started to remove the poison from his body as she continued to heal him. She was panting hard as she stopped what she was doing to catch her breath. She noticed that her headache was coming back the more tired she became.

She could feel that she wasn't done with him yet because he was not responding to her touches. She knew that if she continued to heal him that she might not live to feel his touch again. She had no choice she had to heal him because it was her fault that he was hurt.

She looked off to the side and noticed a jar sitting on a low table as she reached over and grabbed it. She opened the jar and looked inside to see what it was. It looked like the normal salve that she would put on Inuyasha when he was hurt but as she took a sniff she noticed that there was something else in there too.

It smelled bitter not like the salve she would make for wounds. It had all the other herbs in it that she would use. She knew it had poison in it and that was the cause of him being like this. She looked in the jar and notice that it was half empty. 'He must have used half of this on his wounds. He has a lot of poison in his body and I have to get rid of it.'

She put the jar down as she got herself ready to heal him the rest of the way. She was tired but she didn't have a choice in the matter. She had to heal him or risk losing him forever.

She started to concentrate on her powers and found that she was just too tired to summon them. Her headache was getting in her way of thinking clearly. She was getting upset as she let her emotions get away from her. Her powers were increasing as her desire to heal him fueled her resolve.

She knew that if she couldn't control her emotions she could wind up hurting him even worse. She was trying to regain her control, but seeing Sesshomaru like this, she was fighting a losing battle.

She was on her knees as she was trying to concentrate on controlling her emotions when she heard a pulse in the room. She looked up to see that Tenseiga was pulsing. She struggled to her feet as she walked over to where the swords were lying, placing her hands on the table. She was panting hard from just moving the short distance to the sword. Her headache was still increasing in volume. She looked at it as she felt the sword call out to her.

She was fighting with her body and breathing hard, she didn't want to allow her powers to get lose and hurt her mate even worse. When she fell to her knees her hand slid across the table and touched the sword as it engulfed her body in a golden light.

Kagome gave a cry as she felt the surge of power emerge from her body. She was in complete control, as she seemed to be in a trance. She wrapped her fingers around the hilt of the sword as she took it with her when she walked over to Sesshomaru.

She placed her hand on his chest as she started to concentrate once more. She engulfed his body in a powerful healing aura as she finished purging the poison from his body.

Slowly Sesshomaru started to stir as he opened his eyes and let them focus. He was tired and his body hurt. Then he felt a gentle touch on his chest as he turned his head to the right and noticed that Kagome was sitting there by his side with her hand on his chest.

Her eyes were glassy and they had a distant look in them. It looked like they had no life in them what so ever. Her skin was pale and she was breathing hard from healing him. He felt as she was feeding him some of her energy to get him stronger.

He noticed that she was holding his sword, Tenseiga, in her hand and it was glowing a golden color. It was the same color that his mate had around her body. He furrowed his eyebrows together deep in thought as he called, "Kagome?"

Kagome continued to pour her power into her mate. When she felt that he was completely healed she reseeded her powers back. The golden glow that surrounded her body went away as she rolled her eyes back in her head and fell forward.

Sesshomaru seeing that his mate had passed out reached over and grabbed her before she fell to the floor. He pulled her on the bed along with the sword as he looked at her. The Tenseiga was back to normal as it rested in the palm of her hand.

He removed the sword and placed it on the table next to the futon. He reached up with his hand as he stroked her cheek. She was unconscious as he held her in his arm. He felt that she had used a tremendous amount of her powers to heal his wounds.

He looked down at his chest and noticed that all of his wounds were completely healed. He felt weak but he felt better than before. He looked at his mate and knew that she had saved his life. He had felt like he was going to die and leave her behind when he was pulled back to this world.

A bright light had shown him the way back and when he opened his eyes she was there next to him. He had no idea why she was holding onto the Tenseiga. No one but him has ever touched his sword. Anyone that had tried to possess the sword had been attacked by it. To see her holding it in her hand meant that the Tenseiga accepted her as one of its owners.

But what amazed him was that she was drawing upon the power of Tenseiga as she was healing him. He didn't know what this all meant as he pulled her closer to his chest. He would have to ponder this later as he closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep with Kagome cradled in his arms.

oOo

This is the end to another chapter. I have been asked how many chapters is in this story. Well if you go by my other stories that I have written there is nothing less than 25 chapters. But I not done writing this story yet. I can tell you that it is over 361 typed pages and I have only posted about 166 of them so you do the math.

I have to decide on how I want to end this story so that is what is taking me so long. If I decide not to go with a sequel I want a clean break in the story but if I do decide to go for a sequel then I will have to leave something for later. I have not decided yet.

I have gotten wonderful responses to this story and I wanted to thank everyone who has left me a review. You are all very kind and have picked up my spirit when I have been down. For that I thank you.

I wanted to wish each and everyone out there a Happy Thanks Giving. There is no greater love than to have your family and friends around you during this time of year. For me it means that I will forever hold two people close to my heart as they have passed to a better life. Mike who died this year of cancer and to my baby sister who died 8 years ago due to Lupus. They are sorely missed during this time of year.

Kagome was devastated to learn that she had hurt her intended with her inability to control her powers. She is heart broken now thinking that he would reject her for this. Sesshomaru on the other hand must learn what it is to sacrifice and protect the one he loves. In the next chapters these two will be tested once again to see if their love will survive the trial that the fates has set upon them.

Until the next chapter!

Ja ne! Cindy


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Kagome awoke the next morning with a tremendous headache. She slowly opened her eyes as she let them get used to the light that was coming in from the outside. It hurt just to look at the bright light as she closed her eyes again and shifted her position on the bed.

She felt that there was a strong arm wrapped around her waist as she felt the hot breath that was hitting the back of her neck.

Sesshomaru had his body pressed against hers, his arm always keeping her close to him, never allowing her to leave while he slept.

She moved slowly out of his embrace. It took her a while to do it because she didn't want to wake him. She sat up on the bed as she moved to the edge. She was holding her head, as the pain wouldn't go away. She only got these headaches every now and then but when she did she usually had some medicine that her mother got from the doctor.

Her vision was blurred as she tried to focus on her surroundings. She was thinking about what had happened yesterday as her head was spinning around. She remembered healing Sesshomaru and feeling exhausted. She knew that she had not finished healing him the entire way and needed to purge the poison from his body.

She had no idea why anyone would want to kill him but it was her fault that he was hurt to begin with. 'I wonder if he can ever forgive me for hurting him that way. I almost killed him and I would've left Rin an orphan again if I didn't heal him.'

She remembered finding poison in the salve that he used on his wounds. She remembered that it had a bitter smell to it. The salve that she always used on Inuyasha never smelled bitter. It had a pungent smell to it that was laced with an herb that you would use to make an alcohol rub. Yes it would sting like hell but it worked.

A deep stab went through her heart as she thought of all these things. He was poisoned because of her; if she had not hurt him in the first place he would have never used the salve to put on his chest.

Her body began to shake at the implications of her thoughts. 'How could he want me as a mate after what I did to him? How could he accept a weak mate like me? He deserves to be with someone that can take care of him and Rin. Not someone that can't control her powers and almost kill him in the process.'

She stood on shaky legs as she gathered her strength to leave. She wanted to go outside and relax. Too many things were running through her mind at the moment for her to think clearly.

She turned her head lightly and noticed that Tenseiga was sitting on the table next to the bed as she wondered what it was doing there. The last time she had seen the sword it was on a long table that was by the wall. She remembered as it pulsed with power when she went to look at it.

It had an eerie glow to it. The aura around the sword was a golden color. She was curious about it when she saw the glow but she didn't want to mess with it. She knew that the sword belonged to Sesshomaru and his father and she respected that. She also remembered the surge of power that she had right before she passed out.

She stood straight up as she walked out of his room. She moved slowly as she went to the gardens. She walked along the grassy path, as she felt weak from her ordeal. Her heart was aching as she finally made it a tree and sat down under it to think.

Her life was a mess. She couldn't control the power she had deep within her and she had hurt the only person that she loved most in this world. If she couldn't control her powers it also meant that she couldn't go back to her time either.

She could wind up destroying her home or even worse she could kill someone if she lost control of her emotions. Her emotions were unstable because she had no idea where her life was going. She was torn apart emotionally and now that she had hurt her future mate she knew that he would never want her.

She started crying as she pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. She buried her face in her knees as she continued to cry. The pain that she had been feeling was getting worse the more she cried. Her head was throbbing as it made her vision blur even more.

She was trapped, she had nowhere to go and she couldn't go back home. She should have died a long time ago then she wouldn't be in this mess. But he had come and saved her that day and for what? So she could kill him, make him suffer, leave Rin without a protector and without a family again.

She continued to cry as she felt a strong pair of arms go around her waist and under her legs as she was lifted off the ground. She became alarmed as she was trying to fight against the person that had her. "Let go of me you bastard! I don't want to go with Koga!"

She was struggling hard in the intruders grasp as she heard, "Kagome?"

She stopped when she heard her name. It was a voice that she recognized as she closed her eyes tight. Her head was pounding in pain as she reached up with her hands and placed her fingers on her temple. Her whole body was shaking as she felt that she was being picked up and moved.

oOo

Sesshomaru had woken up to find that Kagome was gone from his grasp, yet again. He wished that he could keep this woman in bed with him as he sat up and concentrated on finding her.

He felt her presence very near and then he heard it. She was crying heart felt sobs as he thought, 'Why is she crying?'

He got out of bed as he went looking for her. He had fully recovered from his ordeal and felt as good as new. He spotted her in the garden as he walked in her direction. She hadn't even noticed that he was there as he reached down and got ready to pick her up.

She was struggling hard in his grasp as he heard her comments. He smiled when she said that she didn't want to go with the wolf and was fighting to stay with him. He leaned down and said in her ear, "Kagome?"

She stopped her struggling and he noticed that she was grabbing her head. She was in pain and her eyes had a blank look in them. They weren't focusing on anything as he picked her up in his arms and headed back to his room.

Once he was there he placed Kagome back in bed as he sat by her side. He was concerned for her health as he said, "Kagome? What's wrong? Please tell me where it hurts."

Kagome had her eyes opened and she panicked, she couldn't see. She was blind and now her whole world seemed to be coming down around her. Her heart started racing as her fear took over. "Sesshomaru, I can't see. I'm blind and the headache won't go away."

Sesshomaru was shocked to hear this as he moved his hands in front of her eyes. They never registered any of his movements and he became concerned. 'What could be causing this?'

He went and put on his armor as he took her sword in put it in his sash. He picked Kagome up in his arms as he said, "Don't worry Kagome, I will take you so you can be treated."

Kagome nodded her agreement to what he was saying as she cuddled closer to his body. She was still crying as he left his room and took off toward where his brother was located. He knew that there was an old miko there that would tend to the wounds of the group if they were ever wounded in battle. Maybe she would know what is wrong with his Kagome.

He flew with speed, as he needed to get her healed as soon as possible.

oOo

Inuyasha was sitting in his tree as he relaxed. Ever since they had gotten back from Kagome's time he had been in a depressed mood. He continued to see Kikyou's soul collectors in the area and he would just ignore it. He had lost Kagome because of her and he had no desire to be with her.

He picked up his nose as a familiar scent reached it. He stood as he recognized the scent of Kagome and his heart starting to beat faster. His brother was coming too as he sat back down with a growl of annoyance. He wondered why he was coming here when he caught the scent of Kagome's tears.

He was on his feet in an instant as a growl escaped his throat. 'If he has hurt Kagome in any way then he will have to deal with me.'

Inuyasha was growling when he looked up into the sky as he saw his brother coming towards him. He picked up the scent of his brother's fear and his heart started to race. 'Why would Sesshomaru be scared? He has never been scared in his life.' He thought as he watched him coming in fast.

Sesshomaru had picked up his brothers scent in the forest as he went in his direction. Kagome was still in his arms crying when he finally touched down and looked up into the tree.

Inuyasha saw when his brother landed as he leaped from his perch and landed right in front of him. He looked at Kagome and noticed that she was crying as he growled, "What did you do to Kagome? I swear Sesshomaru if you hurt her there is nothing to prevent me from killing you!"

Sesshomaru had no time to argue with his brother as he said, "Do you have a healer here that could tend to Kagome? She woke up this morning with a headache and it has not gone away. She is currently blind and I need to find a healer now!"

"What! She's blind?" yelled Inuyasha as he looked at Kagome's limp form.

He turned to his brother and said, "Follow me we will take her to Kaede." He took off into the forest as his brother followed closely in his wake.

They both made it to Kaede's hut as Inuyasha rushed in and yelled, "KAEDE! WHERE ARE YOU, YOU OLD HAG! KAGOME NEEDS YOUR HELP!"

Kaede came out of the back room of her hut to see two very upset demons in her home. She looked at Kagome and noticed that she was crying as she said, "What happened to Kagome?"

She motioned for Sesshomaru to put Kagome down on a futon, as she heard him explain what had happened. Kaede listened to everything he had said as she asked them all to leave so she could tend to Kagome.

Sesshomaru growled his displeasure as Inuyasha grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the hut.

Kaede looked down as Kagome was still crying out in pain. She was holding on to her head as she asked, "Kagome, child, please tell me where it hurts."

Kagome heard Kaede's voice as she said, "Kaede where are you? I can't see you, please make the pain in my head go away."

Kaede looked into her eyes and saw that they were not focusing. The pupils were not dilating. She knew that something was very wrong with Kagome and nothing she had in this time would help the young miko.

She leaned down and said in Kagome's ear, "Kagome, ye must go back to your time and seek the healers from there. I can not heal what is wrong with ye."

Kagome heard what she was saying. She knew that unless she went back to her time that she will not survive for very long. She felt that there was something very wrong with her.

Her breathing became labored as she said, "Kaede? Could I please have a couple of rosaries? I need them to place a concealment spell on it for Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. I know that they both won't leave my side until they find out what is wrong with me and they will never leave their swords behind."

Kaede understood as she reached in her pocket and gave the girl what she wanted. Kagome held them in her hands as she started her spell. Once she was done she held the rosaries and waited for Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

Kaede went outside to tell her guest what they needed to do. She saw them pacing back and forth in front of her hut as she said with urgency in her voice, "Inuyasha, Sesshomaru! Ye must take Kagome back to her time. She must see the healers there, I cannot heal her sickness and unless ye do she will die."

Sesshomaru heart skipped a beat as he heard what the old miko was saying. He didn't want to lose his mate as he rushed in and picked her up in his arms. He walked quickly back out as he took off to the well with Inuyasha following closely behind him.

They both arrived at the well as they jumped in not wasting any time. When they landed at the bottom they both jumped out and headed toward Kagome's house. They needed her mother in order to get Kagome to a healer.

Mama was in the kitchen preparing the evening meal when Inuyasha came running in with his brother in tow. She looked at the concerned look on their faces as she saw her daughter.

She became alarmed at the way she looked. Kagome was pale and she was sweating. Her eyes were not focused and she was in pain. She looked at Inuyasha and asked, "What's wrong with Kagome? Why is she crying?"

Inuyasha proceeded to tell her mother what was wrong as the older woman listened to what he was saying. Mama became alarmed at what she was told as she walked over to her daughter and asked, "Kagome? Where does it hurt exactly?"

Kagome heard her mother as she said, "Mom, my head hurts, it feels like there is pressure building behind my eyes. I'm blind and I'm scared, please make the pain go away."

Mama heard everything that her daughter was saying. This did not sound good as she said, "Inuyasha take Kagome outside, I will get the car so I can take her to the hospital. You will both have to stay here. Demons are not common to this era and if anyone sees you there will be trouble for all of us."

Sesshomaru started to growl when he was told that he would not be able to go with Kagome. He was not about to leave her side as his brother protested the same. They were about to leave when he heard his mate speak.

Kagome was listening to everything that was going on. She was in terrible pain as she said through clinched teeth, "Sesshomaru, if you want to come with me to the hospital then you and Inuyasha must wear these rosaries. I have placed a concealment spell on them that will make you look human in this era. It will hide all of your demon features and your markings, as it will make your clothes look more modern."

Everyone heard what Kagome was saying. They were willing to wear the rosaries if it allowed them to go with her.

Inuyasha stepped forward and got the rosaries from Kagome's hand as he thought, 'Great! Just what I needed another baka rosary to wear.' He put one around his neck as he placed the other on his brother.

The rosaries started to glow as the concealment spell was cast.

Sesshomaru's ears turned normal as the markings on his face went away. His hair remained the same as his clothes changed into something more modern. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white muscle shirt. His tail was gone and the swords he wore on his side looked like pagers hanging off his hip. His nails and fangs were also gone.

Sesshomaru looked on in awe as he noticed the new form he had taken on. He still felt the same. His demonic powers were still there as he turned and looked at his brother.

Inuyasha saw as his claws turned into fingernails. He felt his fangs go away as his clothes started to change. He was wearing a black pair of jeans with a red muscle shirt. His hair was the same color as he reached up with his hands to touch his head. His ears were gone as human ones took their place. He still felt strong and he still had his demon powers unlike his human night when he was left weak. He looked at his side as he noticed that his sword looked like the same little black box that his brother had on his side.

Mama looked on as she saw the changes that happened to the demons in front of her. They looked human now as she moved to get her keys so she could drive her daughter to the hospital.

They all moved outside as Mama brought the car around. Sesshomaru looked at the thing that the miko's mother was in as he leaned over to his brother and asked in a curious voice, "Inuyasha what is this thing?"

Inuyasha chuckled as he said, "This is called a car. It moves humans around from place to place very fast. They don't have demonic powers like us so they need to use such things to get around in."

Sesshomaru was impressed with what he saw. He had no idea what a 'car' was but if it moved them around quickly then he would get in with his mate.

The thing smell horrible as he got in the back seat with Kagome in his arms, she was still crying but her cries of pain where more like whimpers now.

Mama drove her car very quickly to the hospital as she pulled in and parked near the emergency room. She told them to follow her as they quickly made their way inside the tall building.

Mama walked over to a woman that was dressed in white as she explained what was going on. She motioned for Sesshomaru to follow her as he moved in the place that smelled of sickness and strong herbs.

They stopped by a bed as Mama told Sesshomaru to lay Kagome on it.

Sesshomaru complied with her wishes as he placed Kagome on the bed. They tried to make them leave as both demons started to growl their displeasure.

Kagome heard what was going on as she said, "Sesshomaru? Where are you? Please don't leave me here."

The nurses hearing the girl call out to the handsome young man allowed both of them to stay with her.

Sesshomaru moved closer to his mate as he held her hand to comfort. He nuzzled her as he said in her ear, "I won't leave you Koiishi."

Tears were coming out of Kagome's eyes as the pain started to get worse. She felt like her life was about to end and she will finally find peace in the after life.

They all turned when the doctor came in as he asked Sesshomaru to move so he could look at Kagome. He looked into her eyes and became concerned as he continued to check her.

When he was done he looked up and asked, "Was she in an accident recently?"

Sesshomaru thought for a minute before he answered his question. He was careful in the way he phrased his answer. "Yes she was in an accident about five months ago."

The doctor thought for a few minutes as he asked, "Was she ever unconscious? And if she was have you noticed any change in her in the last few weeks?"

"Yes she was knocked unconscious for about two days. When she woke she was feeling fine. Then, about two weeks ago, she started to act irrationally. She has no control over her emotions and is easily upset." Said Sesshomaru as he eyed the healer with interest.

"I need to run some test and if its what I think it is then we are going to have to operate immediately to relieve the pressure." Said the doctor in a rush as he started to give orders to the nurse for the test he needed.

Mama saw the confused look on the demons faces and it almost mirrored her own as she asked the doctor, "What does she have doctor?"

The doctor turned to her and asked, "Who are you and what's your relationship to the patient?"

"I'm Kagome's mother and this is… " Mama never got to finish her statement as Sesshomaru piped in and said, "I'm her mate."

The doctor looked confused as Mama quickly corrected what Sesshomaru had said, "This is my daughters fiancé and his brother."

The doctor understood as he said, "The girl seems to be suffering from a Contusion. A Contusion occurs when the head sustains a hard blow and the impact creates a sudden movement of the brain within the skull. If the brain strikes the skull with enough force it will cause a bruise in the brain tissue.

The brain tissue swells and bleeds when the brain is bruised. As the brain tissue swells and blood builds up, pressure within the skull increases and may damage the brain tissue. Surgery may be required to relieve the pressure.

The tests that I have ordered will help me determine if this is what is wrong with the girl. I'm afraid that you are all going to have to leave so we can get started. The sooner we do this the sooner we will have the answers to what is wrong with her."

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were not about to leave but Mama stepped in and grabbed each of them by the arm and pulled them with her. Once they where outside in the waiting room she turned to them and said, "We have to give the healers time to find out exactly what is wrong with Kagome. Once they know then they can treat her for her injuries."

Sesshomaru was confused as he asked, "What is a Contusion? I understood the healer when he said that her pain is caused by this but I don't understand how hitting one's head causes this to happen?"

Mama sighed as she said, "You told the healer that Kagome was injured about five months ago. When Kagome was hurt was she hit on the head or anything?"

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome's mother deep in thought. He was wondering how much to tell her about what happened to Kagome. He wanted to understand what this healer was saying as he proceeded to tell her mother what had happened to Kagome.

He knew that Kagome's mother didn't know anything about the accident because his brother had pleaded with him, in Inu Youkai language while he was telling her mother what happened, not to mention he was the cause of the accident.

He understood at that moment that his brother couldn't come back to this era and tell her mother what had happened that day. He couldn't bring himself to give her any bad news about her daughter when he had pledged to protect her with his life.

So he left out the part about Inuyasha protecting the dead miko because he didn't need this female getting mad at his brother at the moment.

Mama heard everything that Sesshomaru was telling her, she was scared out of her mind that her daughter was in this kind of danger all the time. She took a deep breath as she said, "Well, when Kagome was knocked into the forest after the blast she created she must've hit her head when she hit the ground.

When this happens, if the force of the fall is great, then it can create a Contusion. It's like when you hit yourself on something and the skin turns color showing a bruise. Well the same thing can happen with your brain. But in this case you can't see the bruise.

The way you can tell someone has a Contusion is because they will appear dazed, stare blankly off into space, or cry for no apparent reason. Nausea, vomiting, headache, or dizziness may be present. These are some of the things that can show signs of a Contusion.

Sometimes these injuries won't show up for week's or even months. But when she got the sever headache its a good sign that this is what she has. She was floating in and out of consciousness and she seemed confused at times. These are also things that indicate that she has a Contusion."

Sesshomaru understood the severity of Kagome's injuries, as he cursed at himself for not paying more attention to her needs. He should have noticed that she was out of character whenever she used her powers. It takes a great deal of concentration for her to use the power that she has.

Tenseiga must have known this and protected the girl every time she would use her powers beyond the limits that her body could tolerate. It would step in and help her control her emotions until she was done. After that her body seemed to shut down to allow her to heal.

"I'm sorry for not noticing Kagome's illness before now. If I had known what to look for I would have brought her back here so she could be treated." Said Sesshomaru as he looked away from Kagome's mother.

Mama looked at the demon in front of her. He was really concerned for her daughter's welfare. He blamed himself for not noticing that she was hurt as she said, "Sesshomaru you shouldn't take the blame for her injuries. My daughter knows what she is doing and she has a mind of her own. She knows the risks when she steps into a fight and she is willing to accept the consequences.

I can't fault you for not recognizing that she was hurt. In your era this kind of medicine doesn't exist. We are fortunate enough that we have healers that can fix this and hopefully I won't lose my daughter and you won't lose your mate.

But speaking of mates are you mated to my daughter?"

Sesshomaru snapped his head up as he remembered what he had said when he was with Kagome. He turned a deep red as he bowed slightly to her and said, "Please forgive my forwardness but I did ask her to be my mate and she has consented. In demon terms she is my life mate, but we are not fully mated yet."

Mama smiled as she said, "Oh good, I will have to speak to my daughter when she wakes up and ask her when she was going to tell me she was engaged to a demon."

Sesshomaru could tell that Kagome's mother was a little upset about finding out that her only daughter was to be his mate. He turned toward his brother who was standing off to the side with his head down. He walked over to him and he noticed his distress as he spoke in Inu Youkai

'Brother what is wrong?' asked Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha heard everything that the healer said and then what Kagome's mother had explained to Sesshomaru. He couldn't prevent the feeling of pain that went deep into his soul. It was his fault that Kagome was hurt because he didn't protect her that day.

When he heard his brother's question he answered in kind, 'It's my fault that she is injured. If I had protected her this would've never happened. I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt Kagome like this. She is everything to me and even though she has chosen you as her mate I still care for her. If she is ever in danger I will protect her with my life, this I promise to you brother. I will protect your mate and her pups with my life.'

Sesshomaru never has heard his brother talk like this before as he said, 'Brother, you do understand what you are saying to me. If you make this promise you will never be able to go with the dead miko. Will you pledge the rest of your life to protect this Sesshomaru's mate and pups?'

Inuyasha took a deep breath as he looked up into his brother's eyes. He knew exactly what he was saying. He was giving his life to Kagome to always protect her. Then his brother would have someone that he could trust that will always be there for her. 'Yes I know exactly what I'm saying. You have my life pledge to always protect your mate and your pups. I will not leave this world as long as Kagome needs to be protected.'

'Understood little brother. I accept your life pledge, as I'm sure that Kagome will accept it also. She would like nothing more than for you to come back home where you belong.' Said Sesshomaru as he eyed his brother. He knew what a life pledge meant and he had freely given it. He will forever be with him and Kagome, as he would help protect her from harm.

A new bond formed between the brothers's that has never been there before. No youkai ever gave a life pledge for it will bind them to the person that the youkai had given it to. It meant that they will always be together and he was sworn to protect them no matter what.

Mama observed what was going on between the brothers. She knew a little about them from what Kagome has told her. They have been rivals for a long time and she knew that they hated each other. But seeing her daughter like this has brought the brothers closer together.

She didn't know what they were saying for they were talking with barks and grunts. She knew that being dog demons that they probably had a language all their own.

They waited for hours until the doctor finally came into the waiting room. His face was solemn as he approached the family. Then he said, "Kagome has a Contusion and she has to go into immediate surgery to help relieve the pressure in her brain. The procedure is a difficult one and I will inform you all when we are done."

The doctor turned on his heels and left the room in a hurry. The surgery was about to begin and he had to get there. He knew that the news he just gave the family was not a happy one but he had to tell them, it was his job.

Mama heard what the doctor said and she had to sit down. She didn't know what was going to happen to her little girl.

The demons took the news hard as you could see the pain in their eyes. They were both upset and they were helpless to do anything.

They waited; they waited for hours trying to keep the faith that Kagome was going to be all right. Sesshomaru was sitting down when he pulled Tenseiga from his hip. He placed the tip of the sword on the ground as he wrapped his hands around the hilt of the sword. He leaned forward as he placed his forehead on top of his hands as he concentrated.

To anyone that saw him he was just holding his pager in his hand. He was in deep concentration as he silently said, 'Tenseiga please protect Kagome. I know that you have done so in the past when you felt that she was in danger. I ask you now to protect her. She is everything to me and I want her as my mate.'

Sesshomaru felt as Tenseiga started to pulse in his hands. It started to glow a golden color, as it was getting brighter. Sesshomaru's body was engulfed in the light as the sword was feeding off his youkai.

Sesshomaru felt the pull of Tenseiga, it was asking him for power and he freely gave it to save his mate. He felt another hand on top of his as he looked up to see his brother there kneeling in front of him.

Inuyasha saw when the sword came to life in his brother's hand. He felt a pull as he went over and kneeled in front of his brother. He put his hand on top of his brothers as he feed the sword his power. He knew that the sword needed the power to protect Kagome and he wished to give it. His pledge demanded that he honor his word.

Mama saw as the two brothers' were facing each other. They started glowing a golden color as the power of the sword that Sesshomaru was holding engulfed them both in its aura.

She was glad that they were the only one's in the room at the moment or this would be hard to explain to anyone who witnessed it.

She felt that they were doing something that would protect her daughter and she felt a certain hope in her heart. She knew that they were helping her to come back home as she waited for any news on her daughter's condition.

oOo

All right this is the end to another chapter. As you can see the fighting between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru is over as a new bond is formed between the brothers. Kagome's mother is not really unhappy about finding out about Sesshomaru mating with her daughter, as she is mad at her daughter for not telling her of the wonderful news. I know I was mean to end it at a cliffy but I have my reasons for this. Please be patient.

Inuyasha's Lovr welcome to the world of Sesshomaru/Kagome. It does my heart good that my writing has improved enough that you would take a chance to read this new story of mine. I'm glad that you did. Inuyasha/Kagome pairing will always be my number one pairing but writing this story has been fun. It has been so well received that I'm trying to think of another one that I can do for them. I will still post Inu/Kag ones but I think that I will continue to find new ones for Sess/Kag.

Thanks to all of you who have reviewed my story so far. You keep me wanting to write as I share my wild imagination with you. I hope to continue to keep you all interested in the story.

Kagome's life is hanging in a balance as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha try to save her life. They have the Tenseiga that is trying to help them in this task. But a new or old enemy is trying to spoil their efforts as the brothers race to reach Kagome in time before she is taken away from them forever.

Oh a hint for all of you. The more reviews I receive the faster I post the next chapter so it's really up to all of you right now.

Until the next time!

Ja ne!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Kagome was floating in a void. Her pain was great as she screamed for it to stop. Her head felt like it was about to explode as she continued to cry her heart out. 'Sesshomaru, please help me. Please don't let me die Sesshomaru. I want to stay with you my love. I don't want to go. Is there no one that can help me with this pain?'

A distant voice answered her call as it said, "I will get rid of the pain Kagome. Allow me to wrap you up in my shroud and I will make the pain go away."

Kagome heard the voice and she didn't know who it was. She tried looking around but she was still blind to the world. She concentrated as she put a protective barrier around her body to protect herself, as she said, "No! Leave me alone! I don't need your help. I will wait for my mate to come and get me. He will help me through this."

The voice just laughed at her as it said, "Where you are located he can never come to get you. You are in a void between the living world and the dead. I have been waiting here for you for a long time. Now that I have you, you will come with me to hell and be mine for all eternity." The presence moved forward as it started to wrap Kagome in a dark shroud.

Kagome cried out in pain as she held her head. The pain was becoming worse as she tried to keep her barrier up to protect herself. She wanted Sesshomaru and she held hope in her heart that he would find her somehow.

Kagome continued to float in the void. It was dark and cold; no life existed on this plane. She was alone with her thoughts as doubt continued to eat away at her heart. The voice continued to speak to her slowly weakening her resolve to try and engulf her in his black shroud of death.

She held on to hope, hope that she will survive this ordeal. Hope that the man she loved would come and find her. Hope that she will find true happiness in the life that she had chosen, and hope that she will be able to control the power within.

Kagome felt that she was losing her battle to stay here on this plane. Then she felt a presence in the distance as it was calling to her and she slowly opened her eyes. The voice was soothing to her like she knew it.

It tugged at her heart as it gave her energy to survive. She smiled as she said, "Sesshomaru."

oOo

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha found themselves in a void just floating. They had Tenseiga with them as it lit the area around them. It protected them in a barrier that didn't allow the void to claim them. They saw many things there as the souls of the dead was moving past them to the final resting place that was meant for them.

Inuyasha looked at his brother and said, "Sesshomaru where are we? What is this place?"

Sesshomaru was just as confused as his brother. He had no idea where he was as they both held on to the sword. "I have no idea Inuyasha. I don't know where we are. I do know that the sword must've brought us here for a reason."

Then they heard a deep voice that responded to their questions. They both recognized the voice as he appeared in front of them. "My son's you are in the void between this world and the next. I have brought you both here because it will take both of you to bring your mate back from this place.

She has been taken and to defeat this evil you must fight as one. I'm using your power to help you in your quest. Do not let go of the sword because if you do I will not be able to protect you. Your powers bind the sword to the life you have in the living world and if you let go you will die.

Your mate does not want to leave you but he is attacking her soul as we speak. She is weakening and soon she will leave this plane. You must find her in time and bring her back. Her heart cares for the both of you and together you can help her return."

Both sons's looked on in awe as they saw their father standing there in front of them. They heard what he said as Sesshomaru had a few questions for him. "Father, I know that you have helped Kagome in the past. I want to know how she can wield your sword when no one else has been able to touch it."

His father smiled as he said, "I knew the day would come when you would finally take a mate. You used the medallion I left for you to find her. She is very powerful and a pure heart miko is the only one that can touch my sword. It is the sword of life and she is the heart. Together you will protect the land from what is to come."

Inuyasha was curious as he asked, "What's coming that we must protect the land?"

Inutaisho turned to his youngest son as he said, "That my son I can not tell you but the miko knows. Listen to her my sons and she will guide you. Now we must go. We must find your mate before the evil consumes her and sends her to hell. Hold on to the sword and follow me."

Both sons held on to the sword as it moved them through the void. They moved swiftly trying to find Kagome. They were yelling her name when Sesshomaru felt her presence. She was calling to him as he felt her in the distance.

He took over as he moved the sword swiftly through the void. He spotted something in the distance as it glowed a beautiful pink. He knew it was her as he headed in that direction.

Inuyasha just held on to the sword, as his brother was moving with lighting speed through the void. He saw what he had spotted as they raced to the pink light.

They were getting closer as they saw that the pink light was getting brighter. When they finally got there they couldn't believe what they saw. Kagome body was almost incased in a dark ball as she was fighting to break free. It had almost succeeded as they both yelled, "KAGOME!"

Kagome's heart leaped with joy when she heard Inuyasha and Sesshomaru calling out to her. She was struggling to break free of the thing that was holding her. She felt weak but her resolve was growing as she continued struggle.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked at what was holding Kagome. They saw the thing move and take shape. It was Naraku and he had Kagome in his grasp. He was the dark ball that was encircling Kagome's body.

They heard an evil laughter as he said, "Sesshomaru you are too late. I will take your mate with me to the underworld where you will never be able to see her. Her soul is almost mine and as soon as I engulf her she will remain with me for all eternity.

You may have killed me on the mortal plane but here I'm invincible. The girl will not be able to break free of my grasp."

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were frantically thinking about what to do. They were basically stuck where they were. They couldn't let go of the sword that was protecting them and they had to save Kagome.

Inuyasha had an idea as he pulled Tetsusaiga out of its sheath. It grew in length, as he got ready to attack. He knew Kagome's location by her aura as he turned and yelled "WIND SCAR!"

The three bright flashes of light came forth as a golden aura encircled the attack. Tenseiga added its power to the blast as it traveled through the black abyss, hitting the sphere that was holding Kagome. It tore the top part off as it pulled away from her body.

Sesshomaru moved forward with speed as he grabbed Kagome from the void. He brought her close to his chest as he looked at her. She was still with him as she was gently breathing in and out.

They moved away from the area with speed as they were heading back the way they came. But Naraku was not about to give up. He gave chase as he was following them to get the girl back.

He finally reached the demons in the gold sphere as he attacked. He struck with such force that it sent the sphere tumbling through the void.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha managed to hold on to the sword as Sesshomaru got the sphere under control. They were both panting hard as they faced off with Naraku.

They couldn't believe that they were still fighting with the hanyou even after his death. He wanted Kagome's soul and they were not about to give her up.

Naraku attacked again as Sesshomaru quickly dodged his attack. He brought the sphere around as they faced Naraku.

Inuyasha brought his sword out as he got ready to attack, it was the only defense that they had since Sesshomaru already had his hands full. He had Kagome in one arm and he was holding on to the Tenseiga with the other. He put as much power into his attack without leaving Kagome and Sesshomaru unprotected as he yelled "Wind Scar!"

The three bright flashes of light came out as it went after Naraku. It made contact but it didn't do any harm. The last time he had caused damage to Naraku but this time he didn't. Then he remembered that Tenseiga had added its power to the attack and this time it didn't. They were in trouble unless they can combine their attacks.

Sesshomaru continued to dodge Naraku; he couldn't concentrate on anything else while they were under attack. His main concern was for his mate and protecting her.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes to see that she was in Sesshomaru's arm. She felt that they were in the middle of a battle as she looked to see whom they were fighting against. Her eyes went wide with disbelief. She saw Naraku there battling them and her side was losing.

She saw that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were holding on to the sword as they battled. Tenseiga was protecting them. She knew that she needed to add her powers to the sword to enable them to win this fight or they will all die.

She started to concentrate as she started glowing a pure white. She slowly reached her hand up as she made contact with the sword. Tenseiga pulse as it got a burst of power from the girl. It grew in length as it looked like the Tetsusaiga.

Inuyasha got ready to attack again as he let his wind scar go. This time he saw a brilliant bright flash of light as it joined his attack and engulfed it. The power of the two swords combined into one powerful attack. When it finally reached Naraku it engulfed his body in the light.

Kagome gave the sword her power for purifying as she combined her attack with Inuyasha. It hit Naraku as the attack purified his soul and sent it to its final resting place in hell.

Kagome fell unconscious in Sesshomaru's arms as she smiled weakly. She had managed to save her mate and Inuyasha and she was happy.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were panting hard as they started to move the sphere back the way they came. They were racing back to get Kagome to safety.

Sesshomaru felt that Kagome was still weak and nothing he did would wake her. His father appeared once again as he said with urgency. "Sesshomaru my son, you must mark her if you wish to have her stay with you. It won't be the true mating mark that she will carry for the rest of her life but it will be enough to hold her here on this plane. If you don't you will lose her."

Sesshomaru didn't need to be told twice as he brought Kagome closer to him. He shifted her until her neck was exposed to him, as his fangs grew longer. His eyes flashed red as he bit her shoulder marking her as his intended. His youkai bleed into her flesh as he tied her life to his.

He removed his fangs as he started to lick her neck to close her wound. A short while later he felt her stir in his arms as she slowly opened her eyes.

Kagome thought that she had lost the fight. She opened her eyes to discover that she was being held in Sesshomaru's arm. She smiled as she said, "I knew that you would come and help me Sesshomaru." She closed her eyes again as she wrapped her arms around his chest never wanting to let go.

They raced to get back to the living world as they had Kagome tucked safely in their arms. A bright flash of light exploded around them as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru opened their eye to find Kagome's mother looking at them, with a worried expression on her face.

Mama saw as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were holding on to the sword that was between them. They were engulfed in a golden light as it surrounded both their bodies. Neither of them moved as if in a trance.

Mama was getting worried that something was wrong with them. They hadn't moved for over two hours as she looked on with concern. Then she saw the light of the sword reseed back as they both slumped forward panting.

She walked over to them as she asked, "Are both of you all right? You have been like that for two hours now. You had me scared."

Inuyasha looked up from the ground as he said, "Yes, we're fine. We went to find Kagome and keep her safe."

Mama didn't understand what he meant by that but it was clear that they were doing something important. She saw as Sesshomaru put his sword back on his hip. She saw the blood on is lips as she said, "Oh, Sesshomaru you have blood on your lips."

Mama reached in her bag and pulled out a tissue for him to use. She saw him lick the blood away from his lips and she smiled. 'He looks so much like a dog when he does that.'

Sesshomaru could still taste Kagome's blood on his lips as he licked the last drops away. He turned toward his brother and said in Inu Youkai, 'Thanks for breaking Kagome out of that ball she was in. I couldn't summon my whip to help you.'

'No need to thank me I would do anything to protect her. I'm glad that she is back with us once again.' Said Inuyasha as he turned toward the door. He had picked up the scent of the healer coming back. They both stood as they waited.

Mama had no idea what was going on when she saw both of them stand and stare at the door. She was about to ask them what was wrong when the doctor walked back into the waiting room they were in.

The doctor had a big smile on his face as he turned to the people in the room and said, "The surgery was a complete success. She is in the recovery room right now and it will be a while before she is brought down to a room."

"So the surgery went well?" asked Mama.

The doctor eyes turned away from her as he said, "We almost lost her in the surgery. She was hemorrhaging pretty badly and we couldn't control it. But after fighting to keep her alive the bleeding finally stopped and we were able to relieve the pressure in her brain. She should recover fully but it will be a while before she will recover her memory. I'm afraid that she might not remember who you all are."

The doctor turned and started to leave the room then he remembered something as he turned and said, "Oh by the way. When you see her she will have four puncture wounds on her right shoulder. We have no idea how they got there but when we were done with the surgery she had them." He then turned and walked out of the room leaving the family to relax after their long ordeal.

Mama sat down when she heard what had happened. She looked at Inuyasha and asked, "You saved her didn't you? You and your brother. You brought her back from where she was going."

Sesshomaru lowered his head as he answered her question. "Yes, we brought her back. I couldn't let her die. She means the world to me and I won't let her go that easy. For her to die means that I will die with her and we still have much to do in this world."

Mama looked at him and asked, "Do you love my daughter?"

Sesshomaru didn't know how to answer her question. He looked into his heart and found his answer. "Yes, I do love your daughter more than life itself. I never knew what love was until she taught me. She is very special and I want her with me always."

Mama turned to Inuyasha as she saw him sitting there not speaking, she turned to him and asked, "Inuyasha? Are you all right with this? Can you accept whom Kagome has chosen?"

Inuyasha looked up from the ground as he looked at her and said, "Yes, I accept Kagome's choice. I have lost my chance with her when I didn't tell how I really felt about her. I was afraid to get rejected but in the end I drove her away from me and into my brothers arms. I know that he would treat her well because if he doesn't he will have to answer to me."

Mama now knew the answers to her questions. Her daughter had made her choice and she was happy with it. She had chosen a good man, or demon in this case, to keep her safe and that will love her for all eternity.

They all sat down and waited for them to bring Kagome down so they could see her. It was one of the hardest things they ever had to do. Sitting still was not a strong point with the demons and Mama knew this.

They waited an hour before they even brought Kagome down from the recovery room. Sesshomaru was the first to stand as he stuck his nose in the air and sniffed. Inuyasha followed suit as they both growled and left in a really big hurry.

Mama was hard pressed to follow the two Youkai's as they were sniffing their way around the hospital. She was finally able to reach them as she grabbed both of them by the arm and said, "You will both behave while you're here. Inuyasha I expect you to keep your brother in his place. You have been here before and know what is expected. If you want to see Kagome you have to wait until they are done with her. Otherwise we will be asked to leave and not return."

Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru apologized for their behavior but at that moment they caught Kagome's scent again as they saw a group of people emerging from another hallway. They were wheeling a bed down to the far end of the hallway as they turned and went into a room.

They all followed slowly as they patiently waited outside the room for the doctors and nurses to get done with Kagome. Once all of the doctors and nurses had left the room the family was allowed to enter.

All types of machinery surrounded Kagome. She was asleep as her head was wrapped up in white gauze. They saw tubes that were attached to her arm as some clear liquid was being feed to her.

Sesshomaru was beside himself as he asked, "What are all of these things? What have they done to my mate?"

Mama slowly started to explain the different machines that were in the room with Kagome. She explained the heart monitors and what the lines meant as they went across the screen. The breathing machines that allowed her daughter to breath along with the intervenes tubes that were keeping her body feed and alive.

There was another machine that monitored her brain waves to see if her brain was functioning properly.

Sesshomaru took all this in. In Kagome's era things were so advanced. He never dreamed that this is what will become of the lands from which he wondered as a child. Humans dominated this world and there were no youkai that they had detected. He wondered what would become of him and his mate as the lands progressed into this new era.

He turned his attention to his mate as he looked upon her. Her face was swollen and the area under her eyes were dark almost black. His heart went out to her as he walked over to her side.

He reached down and grabbed the only hand that didn't have anything attached to it. He squeezed it as he bent down next to her ear and whispered, "Mate, I love you."

Then he felt it. It was the first thing that he felt since he had been here in this room with her. He felt her squeeze his hand in return as he held it. He gave a lowly growl as he kissed her forehead.

Mama watched as the monitors started to sound their alarms and the doctors and nurses came running into the room. They checked the machine and notice that the girl was moving her fingers and holding the young mans hand.

They were all in shock as one of the doctors said, "She's moving her fingers! She is actually moving her fingers!"

The doctors quickly checked Kagome and noticed that her brain activity decreased the moment that the young man let go of her hand. They didn't move again even when the doctors held on to her hand and asked her to squeeze. They furrowed their eyebrows together as they asked the young man to hold her hand again.

Sesshomaru moved over to his mate again as he took her hand into his and held it. Again her fingers started to move as they wrapped themselves around his and the monitors were going off again. They all came to the same conclusion, the girl was super aware that the young man was there with her.

The doctors turned to him and asked, "What is your relationship to the patient?"

Sesshomaru didn't get a chance to answer as Mama said, "He's her fiancé."

The doctors looked at each other as they conferred and then they turned their attention to the young man and said, "We would like for you to be with her as much as possible. She is responding to you and that's what we need. She will recover quicker if you are here with her."

"Do not worry I was not planning on leaving her side." Said Sesshomaru as he was stroking Kagome's cheeks.

They all saw as the girl sighed and moved her head closer to his touch. The doctors had never seen anything like this before. They had never seen a patient respond to anyone's touch the way this girl was responding to his.

They all left the room shaking their heads as they pondered why this was happening. The doctor gave the order that the guest in the girl's room were allowed to stay in the room with her. They wanted a report every two hours on the girl's condition and responses.

They all breathed a little bit easier once all of the healers had left the room. Inuyasha walked over to the other side of Kagome and asked his brother, "Are you ready?"

Sesshomaru nodded as he took Tenseiga out of its sheath and placed on Kagome. Both bothers took their hands and placed it on the sword as they feed it their power. The sword began to glow a golden color as it started to surround Kagome's body.

Slowly Tenseiga was healing Kagome's body and giving her strength. When they pulled away from the sword both brothers were breathing hard. It had taken a lot out of them. They both looked as Kagome started responding even more. Her heartbeat was getting stronger as her brain waves where fully active.

Mama looked on in awe at what they were doing. She saw all the machines increase in their rates as Kagome's body was returning to normal levels. When she saw them stop she walked over to them and asked, "What did you do?"

Sesshomaru was still breathing hard as he tried to answer her question. "My sword was a gift from my father upon his death. It's called the sword of life. It has the power to bring back the dead but it also has other powers that I was unaware of until today. The sword can heel and it will only react with Kagome.

She is the only person beside myself that can touch the sword and use its power. My father told me that only a pure heart miko could touch the sword and use its power."

Mama was very impressed as she said, "Your father must have been a very great demon in his time to have left something so precious to his son. He left the sword of life to you and he left the Tetsusaiga to Inuyasha, which is the sword to protect.

I have read stories about these two swords and the great things that they have done. But in all my readings it never mentions what happen to these swords. They seem to disappear off the face of the earth."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had no idea what would happen in the future but they were going to meet it head on. They both knew that they could live long enough to see this time but they didn't know what would become of the youkai.

That is a mystery that they will have to find out for themselves.

Inuyasha ears perked up as he growled in inu youkai, 'The healers are coming back.'

He quickly made his way over to the window as he leaned on the wall for support. He had his back to the door not wishing for the healers to see him this way. He was very weak from giving Tenseiga all of his power to help Kagome.

Sesshomaru remained by Kagome's side as he sat down in a chair that was close by. He was gently moving his hand over Kagome's arms as he sighed in contentment.

The healers came in to check the machines in the room. They were reading normal levels from these machines and thought that maybe they were broke. They had new ones brought into the room as they started to replace them.

When they turned the machines back on they noticed that these too read a normal reading. They had no idea what was going on as they removed some of the machines from Kagome. They removed the machine that was making Kagome breath as they all waited to make sure that she would breath on her own.

Kagome started breathing on her own once the machine was removed. They checked her and the doctor's saw that her vitals were almost back to normal. They have never in their lives seen anyone heal this fast.

The days passed and everyday when the healers came they removed one more machine from Kagome's body. In the late afternoon Sesshomaru decided to release Kagome from the sleeping spell that the Tenseiga had placed on her.

He sensed that she has fully recovered and was fighting the spell that was placed on her. He leaned down and kissed her sweet lips as he ran his tongue over her dry lips to get them wet. He felt her respond to his touch as she opened her mouth to him.

Sesshomaru enjoyed the sweet taste of his mate as the kiss grew into something very passionate. When he finally let go of her lips he saw her beautiful blue eyes. They were staring at him as she said, "Hi."

Sesshomaru smiled warmly at her, it was a smile that no one ever saw. This smile was just for her as he gazed upon her beauty. He nuzzled her as he asked, "How do you feel?"

Kagome sighed when she felt his nuzzle. She loved the feeling that she received from him as she said, "I feel fine now. How long have I been here?"

"You have been in this place for 5 days now and this Sesshomaru grows tired of waiting for his mate to wake up." Said Sesshomaru as he leaned closer to her ear and said, "I need your taste Koiishi."

He smelled as Kagome's scent spiked at his declarations. He was having a hard time keeping his demon side in check as he picked up the scent of the healers returning to see Kagome.

He growled his displeasure as he sat back down with a pout on his face. 'Those fools interrupted something very special. I can't wait to get her out of this place.' Thought Sesshomaru.

Kagome didn't know what was going on. One minute she was hearing his sweet words in her ear that got her all excited and the next minute he was sitting down in a chair by the bed. He had his head turned slightly as he was looking out the window with his eyes closed.

She could tell that he was trying to regain control for his earlier comments and that's when she saw the child like pout. His lower lip was sticking out just a bit as she heard a small rumble coming out of his chest.

She didn't know what was bothering him. She had never seen him act like this before and she thought that he looked cute. She had seen that pout on Inuyasha's face but she thought that her future mate was beyond this child like behavior.

She was about to ask what was wrong when the door to her room opened and in walked five doctors as they made their way to her bedside.

When Kagome saw the doctors walking in she finally understood what was going on with her mate. 'Sesshomaru must have picked up on their scent or he might've heard them coming this way. It interrupted his plans and this upset him.'

The doctors were surprised to see that the girl was fully awake. They expected her to be out for another few weeks. This was the standard healing time for a trauma to the head. But here she was awake and fully alert after only 5 days.

One of the doctors stepped forward and said, "Please you must leave. We want to examine the girl."

Sesshomaru looked at him like he was crazy. He was not about to leave his mate unguarded with five males in the room. He was about to respond when his mate answered for him.

"I want him to stay. I don't want him to leave me alone." Said Kagome with conviction in her voice, she didn't feel right about these people and she wanted Sesshomaru with her.

The doctors sighed as they agreed to her request. They started to do their examination as Sesshomaru looked on with interest. He wanted to see what they were going to do. They finally came to removing the bandage from around Kagome's head.

They were careful so that they wouldn't cut any hair that remained. When they looked for the wound you could barely see it as it was completely healed. The doctors were baffled. Again this girl amazed them at what they saw.

First she recovered quickly from the surgery, albeit she almost died on the table but they had fought hard to keep her alive. Then within 3 hours of her coming down to the nursing unit she was responding to touches from the young man that was in the room.

Now after five days she was fully conscious and had all of her memories in tact. When they removed the bandages they notice the scar was almost gone and her hair had grown back as well. They couldn't figure out how her body healed so fast and they wanted to find out.

Kagome saw the doctors talking amongst themselves and she didn't like it. She knew that they were trying to figure out why she had healed so quickly. She felt fine and she wanted to go home.

She turned to the doctors as she asked, "Doctor's when can I go home?"

The head doctor turned to the girl and said, "We would like you to stay here for a while. We want to make sure that everything is all right. We want to run some additional test to verify that everything is normal again."

Kagome looked into the doctors eyes and she sensed something. There was something that they weren't telling her and she wanted to know what it was.

Sesshomaru picked up the scent of the healers lies. He was lying to his mate and he was getting angry. They wanted to keep her there for some other reason as he walked right up next to his mate as he eyed the healer that was in charge.

Kagome felt as Sesshomaru held her hand. He gave her a gentle squeeze as she looked into his eyes. She saw that he had concerns as she heard him start to speak.

"Why do you really want to keep her here?" asked Sesshomaru as he eyed the head healer. His face was as emotionless as ever. His stoic mask keeping his true feelings hidden as he wanted to kill this healer for lying to his mate.

The doctor knew that unless he could convince this young man that they were only doing what was best for the girl they might lose her. She will leave the hospital and never return. Her healing powers were great and they needed to study them as much as possible.

"We want to run some additional test that will verify that everything is back to normal. Then she can leave and go home." Said the healer; he was hoping to be able to keep the girl for another few days.

Sesshomaru senses were still very much alive as the scent of the healer reeked of his lies.

His hands tightened around Kagome's hand as he said, "You do not speak the truth healer. That is not your reason for wanting her to stay. I can tell that you are lying to me and to her. There is something else that you want her for and unless you can give me a satisfactory answer then I will leave here with her."

Kagome finally understood what was going on. They wanted to keep her there at the hospital because she healed quickly from her wounds. She knew that Sesshomaru's mating mark and his sword had something to do with why she healed so quickly.

She turned to the healer and said, "No, I want to go home. I will not stay here any longer. You have no right to keep me here if I don't wish to stay. I know my rights under the law and there is nothing you can do about it."

The head healer became enraged at the girls comment. She had every right, under the law, to leave the hospital. The only way to keep her in the hospital was by court order, which was the only way to keep her here against her will.

He had no choice; a find such as this was too valuable to pass up. He needed more test so he could find out why she healed so quickly. If he could find out how she did this there could be a cure for the terminally ill. He would become famous in the eyes of the world and he would finally get the recognition that he deserved.

He quickly turned to all of his colleges and had a quick consultation.

Kagome didn't like where this was going. She knew her rights as a patient and they were not going to keep her here against her will. She held on tight to Sesshomaru hand as she motioned for him to lean down. He complied with her wishes as she said, "Fluffy, I don't want to stay here. They're trying to keep me here against my will and I want to go home. Please don't let them keep me here."

Sesshomaru opened his eyes wide when he heard her call him fluffy. Now was not the time to find out what she meant by that name. He was trying to hear what the healers were saying but they were speaking in terms that he didn't understand.

He knew that he could not trust them as they turned to him and said, "Very well, we will release the girl but give us a chance to get the orders ready for her release. She must sign some papers saying that she wishes to leave and that we did try to make her stay here."

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome with a raised eyebrow. They knew that something was up when they saw the doctors leave Kagome's room. Sesshomaru was trying to listen to see if he could tell what they were going to do. He heard a few things as he turned to Kagome and asked, "Kagome? What is the meaning of police and court?"

Kagome paled when she heard those two words. "Where did you hear that from?" She asked as she was trying to keep calm.

"The healers that were in here are talking about these two things. Is it a test that they run to see if you are cured?" asked Sesshomaru.

Kagome was taking deep breaths, she wanted to remain calm as she said, "Sesshomaru we must leave this place. If they succeed in what they want to do then I will never leave this hospital. They want to know how I healed so fast. I can't tell them that I'm a miko and that you're my demon mate."

Sesshomaru understood what she was saying as he moved closer to her and picked her up in his arms. He was happy that Kagome was no longer attached to any machine. He made sure that Kagome's hospital gown was closed from behind as he cradled her against his chest.

He reached over with his hand and opened the window as he looked around. He heard no one coming this way and there was no one who noticed him standing on the window ledge.

Sesshomaru summoned his demonic cloud as he took off like a bullet through the sky. He put a barrier around them that did not allow anyone to see him as he flew over the city. He was following his brother's scent back to Kagome's house.

He pulled Kagome closer to his chest as he traveled. He made it back to her house as he gently landed right in front of her door. He opened the door to see Inuyasha standing right in from of him breathing hard. He looked at his brother as he said, "Sesshomaru? What are you doing here with Kagome? I thought that you were still at the hospital."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow as he said, "They wanted to keep Kagome against her will and she asked me to bring her home."

Mama came into the hallway as she had been following Inuyasha from the kitchen. She was almost finished making dinner and they were about to go back to the hospital when Inuyasha caught his brother's scent coming this way.

Sesshomaru was standing in the hallway holding her daughter in his arms as she came forward and said, "All right, lets get Kagome into bed so she can rest then we can all sit down and talk about what happened."

Sesshomaru agreed as he followed her up the stair to Kagome's room. Her room was very simple but it held her scent all over the place. He felt relaxed as he entered her room and placed her on the bed.

Kagome was asleep in his arms as she still had a death grip on his shirt. He pride her fingers open from his shirt as he was finally able to lay her down so she could rest. He looked at her one last time before he went down stairs to explain what had happened at the hospital.

Mama, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru were in the kitchen as Sesshomaru finished with his story. When he looked up they were both in a daze.

Mama was the first to snap out of her thoughts as she said, "If the doctors go to the courts and they listen to what he has to say and believe him they will come here looking for Kagome. You will have to leave soon and go back to the feudal era."

Sesshomaru sat there and thought as he asked, "What is a 'court' and 'police'? I have asked Kagome and she never really answered my question she only said that I needed to get her away from the hospital."

Mama took a deep breath and said, "The courts and police are the ones that keep the law. I believe in your time it was the Lords of the lands that kept the laws. If someone did anything that was against the law they would be punished.

Well it works the same way here. The police are like the soldiers of the feudal era. They take people away that have broken the laws. The courts are the governing bodies that control the law. They make sure that everyone is heard and that they are punished if they are found guilty."

Sesshomaru understood her explanation of 'police' and 'courts.' In his time he would be the court, so to say, he would listen to all the parties and then pass judgment. He did have people all over the land that would enforce his laws to keep the peace.

He now understood what was going on. He was not about to let them take his mate anywhere. He will protect her but at the moment they couldn't move her until she was stronger. She needed to rest and they would stay here until she could be moved.

Sesshomaru rose to his feet as he left everyone in the kitchen and went to check on his mate. He walked into her room as he closed the door behind him and knelt next to her bed. He watched her for a while as she slept.

He needed her in the worst way but he knew that he had to wait. He had to allow her to rest before he could indulge in such activities with her. He fell asleep sometime later as her scent relaxed him. Wondering what he was going to do to stop the humans from taking his mate from him.

oOo

This is the end to another chapter. You guys left so many reviews that I decided to post this chapter for you. If you all can even guess how many reviews I look for before I post another chapter I will give you a cookie.

Kagome came out of her surgery ok and now she is home. But the trouble is just about to begin if the doctor gets his way and gets Kagome back into the hospital.

Our favorite youkai will prove that he is very capable of living in any era as he sets out to protect his mate from harm. Join me in the next chapter to see what he is going to do.

Until the next chapter!

Ja ne!

Cindy


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The next day Sesshomaru woke to find that someone was gently stroking his cheeks. He opened his eyes to see two perfect blue ones staring right at him. He smiled as he raised his head and asked, "How are you feeling?"

Kagome woke to the first rays of the sun. When she opened her eyes she saw that her mate had his head resting on the bed right next to her. She smiled as she slowly started to caress his cheeks.

He slowly opened his eyes and she smiled at him. She heard his question as she said, "I'm fine just a little hungry."

Sesshomaru understood as he slowly rose up and kissed her on the forehead. He got up and went to see about getting her some food. He was silently walking down the stairs when he stopped. He heard voices down in the kitchen as he listened to what they were saying.

"Mama how are we going to pay for Kagome's hospital bill? You know that the insurance will not pay because of her age. We have no funds and we are barely making it from month to month." Said grandpa with concern in his voice. He knew that it was going to get harder as time went on.

Mama knew what grandpa was saying but she had a good outlook on life. She firmly believed that they could always make things work. "Don't worry grandpa we will be alright. I have a part time job and it helps pay the bills. We will manage, we always have."

Sesshomaru heard all of this. He would have to find a way to help them with his mate's expenses. He made some noise as he continued walking down the stairs when he reached the kitchen and said, "Kagome is awake and she is hungry."

Mama smiled as she said, "Don't worry I can take her some food. Do you want anything to eat? I do have Ramen."

Sesshomaru shook his head, as he said, "No, thank you I don't eat human food."

Mama arched her eyebrow at him and asked, "Then what do you eat if you don't eat human food."

"I prefer not to answer that question right now. I don't eat as often as humans so it does not matter how long I go without food." Said Sesshomaru as he looked away from Kagome's mother.

Mama shrugged as she got her daughters food ready. Once she was done she took a tray of food up to her so she could eat.

Sesshomaru turned to the old man and asked, "Is there a library around here?"

Grandpa looked at the demon that was sitting next to him, he heard his question as he said, "Why yes, there is one about two blocks down from the shrine."

Sesshomaru walked outside as he took in his surroundings. 'This era is strange. I don't know the customs here or what is expected of the people that live here. But I do know one thing. I'm the ruler of the Western Lands and as such I have to bargain, barter, maneuver, and out strategize my opponents. Once I find the library I should be able to pick up on how everything is done here.'

He looked around the area until he found his brother. He knew that he was outside in the trees. It was his favorite pass time even when they were pups. He had to admit that he liked being in trees too.

He walked over to the god tree as he saw his brother jumping from its tall branches. He stood there waiting for him as his brother eyed him with interest.

When he was close enough to him he said, in a low voice, "Inuyasha, I want you to stay with Kagome until I come back. If it looks like the ningens are coming after my mate I want you to take her back to our era and go to the old miko's hut. I will meet you there as soon as possible."

Inuyasha was beginning to panic as he asked, "Sesshomaru where are you going? You know that it's dangerous in this era. Kagome has repeatedly told us that we must hide our true forms from these humans. I don't want to lose you. What am I to do with Kagome if you don't come back?"

Sesshomaru noticed that his brother was really upset. He didn't want him to abandon Kagome and his was voicing his concerns. "Don't worry little brother I have a few things that I must take care of first. Once I'm done with this task then we can go home.

I want to make sure that Kagome's mother is provided for in this era. I can't just leave and not take care of my responsibilities for my mate. I know that her mother has to pay for things and she doesn't have any money."

Inuyasha understood what his brother was saying. He also knew that Kagome's mother didn't have a lot of money. He agreed to stay with Kagome and protect her. But he turned to his brother and said, "You know when Kagome finds out that you're gone from here she will become furious. You will have to deal with her anger."

Sesshomaru nodded his understanding. He also knew that his mate would not be pleased to find that she had caused such hardships on her family. He turned as he left his brother behind to deal with his mate as he was making his way out of the shrine.

Sesshomaru quickly made his way down to the streets below. He turned left as he reached the bottom of the stairs and continued to walk down the street. He was casually dressed as he took in all the sights of this era. He looked at the clothes in the stores as he passed. He had no interest in them until he came to this one particular store.

The clothing in this place looked more like his style. They were made of the finest material for that era. Although his haori and hakama were made of the finest silks in his era what he saw in the window looked perfect for him.

It was a three-piece Armani suit. It was a dark blue in color and it had a white silk shirt underneath. It had an inner shirt that matched the outer coat. What they called pants were tailored to perfection in his eyes.

He took in what he saw as he committed it to memory. He could use that later once he found what he was looking for.

He continued walking when he found the library. He walked up the long stairs that lead to the entrance of the place. When he walked in his eyes went wide. He had hit pay dirt in what he was looking for when he saw the amounts of books that were sitting on the shelves.

He had a big library in his home but this once was ten times the size he had. He saw an older woman sitting at a huge desk in the middle of the floor as he made his way towards her. He had a feeling that this ningen knew where to find the books he was seeking.

"Excuse me for disturbing you, but do you know where I might find a book on rare coins?" asked Sesshomaru as he watched the old woman with interest.

The old woman smiled warmly at the young man that was standing in front of her. He was so polite compared to the other young men that visited this place. She reached over and tapped some key on her computer to locate what he wanted. She finally found the area where the books were located as she got up to show him where they were.

Sesshomaru followed and as he was passing by this one table he saw this gigantic book sitting there. His curiosity got the best of him as he asked, "Excuse me, but what was that big book on the table? I have never seen anything that big."

The old woman smiled as she said, "That young man is a dictionary. The biggest one we have here in the library. You can basically look up any word and it will tell you its meaning."

'Hmm, that book will come in handy when I'm reading and I can't understand what the books are trying to say.' Thought Sesshomaru as he continued to follow the old woman to the area that held the information he was looking for.

They walked to the other side of the library as she stopped and said, "This is the area that has the books you are seeking. The books are arranged in alphabetical order so you can find what you are looking for. Please make sure to put the books back where you found them to allow others easy access to them."

Sesshomaru bowed slightly as he turned his attention to the books before him. He looked up and down the aisle and found some books that interest him. He found a table to sit at as he opened the books and began to read.

Sesshomaru was really enjoying what he was doing. He loved to read and he had a photographic memory. He could remember everything he has ever read. After about 30 minutes he found what he was looking for. The books had pictures that showed him what the coins looked like.

He smiled as he read the value of the artifact. 'This is exactly what I was looking for.' He thought as he got the address of a place that would buy and sell such items from another book. Then he went looking for the other thing he needed.

He needed to learn how to barter in this world. He knew the value of what he had in his hands, now he needed the terminology on how to do it. He had skills but he was at a disadvantage in this world because he didn't know what type of currency they had or its value.

He went back to the old woman sitting at the desk as he asked her for books on currency. She took him to another section of the library as she showed him where they were located. He gave his thanks to the old woman as he started looking for the books that would tell him what he needed to know.

He finally found several books that gave him the information as he went and sat down to digest what it had to say.

With these books he had to use the dictionary that he saw on the table. He continued working for a good portion of the morning until he had deciphered everything he was reading.

He now knew the type of currency they used in this era. He also learned that they had coins but most importantly they used paper money that was backed by the government for face value. They had things called checks that they could pay for things and the best one of those to have was a cashier's check, which guarantees the funds to be there.

He learned what banks were and their function in this era. He also learned an important piece of information on the laws. They had people called lawyers that would deal with the problems people were having in using the law for their own evil purpose.

He now had a plan of attack and his time was growing short. He quickly walked over to the old woman once again and said, "Excuse me for bothering you again but can you direct me to where I might locate this address."

The old woman looked at his note as she smiled. She got up from her desk and said, "Follow me young man and I will show you."

Sesshomaru followed her outside and when she stopped she looked at him and said, "Do you see that building over there with the big coin on the top of it?"

Sesshomaru looked in the indicated direction and then said, "Yes I see it."

"That's the building you want. Good luck to you young man. You will make some young girl happy one day. You're very polite and respectful. I wish all of the young men that visited the library were like you." Said the old woman as she returned to her duties at the library.

Sesshomaru smiled as he left the library heading in the direction that the old woman told him about. He was getting himself ready for what he had to do. He knew that he would need all of his skills to get what he wanted. It was the only way that he knew to provide for Kagome's mother and leave her here with no fear of what may happen when they go back to the feudal era.

As Sesshomaru was walking he noticed that every female that passed him by was looking at him. He noticed that they would turn their heads as they followed him with their eyes. He could care less if they were interested he had his mate and that's all he needed at this moment as he picked up his pace.

Sesshomaru continued going in the direction that the old woman at the library had given him. She had said that he was not too far away from the place he was seeking. He remembered that the old one was very pleasant to speak to unlike the others from this era.

He himself had to keep his temper in check. He was a creature of habit and after being Lord for so many centuries he was accustomed to people moving out of the way for him not the other way around.

He continued walking down the crowded street, it felt like the ningens were the water and he was the fish as he continued to walk, looking for the address that he had with him. He finally found what he was looking for. The place was big as he moved to another part of the street so he could observe who went into such a place.

He noticed that the ningen that entered this place were very well dressed. He was standing there thinking about what to do. He got an idea as he walked around the corner to a deserted ally way. He looked around and put his barrier up so no one could see what he was about to do.

He reached up with his hand as he grabbed the rosary that Kagome had given him. He started to concentrate until he had altered what Kagome had him wearing. His clothes changed to the 3-piece Armani suit that he had seen, complete with shoes.

He altered his appearance just a little so no one will know who he was. His hair turned black as it shortened to about his mid back and his eyes went to auburn in color. He was a little bit taller and older looking with none of his demon markings.

When he was done he looked down to see his new look, he liked what he saw and was very pleased. He had no idea what he actually looked like but he hoped that no one else would notice him.

He took a deep breath, as he got ready to do what he needed for his beloved. He was positive that he had the knowledge he needed to conduct this business he just had to look the part.

When he was getting to the mouth of the alley, he lowered his barrier and continued to walk. He made it to the front of the Heritage Galleries as he opened the door and stepped confidently up to the receptionist that was sitting there.

He saw the young girl look up from what she was doing as she smiled and said, "Welcome to Heritage Galleries, how may I help you?"

Sesshomaru bowed his head slightly in greetings and said, "I would like to see someone about selling a few rare coins. They have been in my family for a long time and I'm seeking to sell just a few of them."

The girl nodded her understanding of his request as she called for someone to come and help him. She instructed him to have a seat until they had someone available.

Sesshomaru went and sat down on a nice soft chair in the corner. There were magazines lying on a table as he picked one up and started to read. He was fascinated with what the magazine had to say and he found the information useful.

About half hour later a young ningen came to him and said, "Good afternoon. My name is Nabuto and I will be helping you today, please follow me."

Sesshomaru followed the ningen to another room. He was directed to sit at a long table as the ningen walked around to the other side and sat down facing him. "Now, what can I help you with?" said Nabuto as he laced his finger together in front of him.

Sesshomaru eyed the ningen as he leaned forward and pulled from his pocket one gold coin. It was a long rectangle with 100 written on the front of the coin. It had four seals that were stamped to the front of the coin. They were the image of his father in full demon form.

On the back of the coin there was a crescent moon imprinted into the coin along with two demon dogs. They represented his mother and father in demon form. The coin had been in existence for at least a l000 years in his era so in this era it was even older. Usually new Lords would replace the coins once they were in power but he chose to keep it because it had his mother on it.

Nabuto eyes went wide when he saw the coin in front of him. He had never in his life seen anything like this before. He quickly put on some white gloves, so he wouldn't damage the coin, as he picked it up to look at it.

He rolled the coin in his hands as he picked up a magnifying glass so he could look at the details on the coin. It was exquisite and in mint condition. He put the magnifying glass down as he looked at the gentleman sitting in front of him and asked, "Is this what you want to sell?"

"Yes, I have three more just like that and I want to sell them. I'm looking for a place that will want to buy them. If you're not interested then I can go else where and sell them." Said Sesshomaru in a causal voice he didn't want to give away his plans.

The young ningens eyes opened wide as he said, "No, no please let me show this to the owner. I'm sure he would want to buy such a wonderful coin." He got up from the table and bowed deeply as he quickly made his way out the door to find his boss.

He was rushing down the hallway while he was thinking. 'If I'm correct in my thinking then this must be one of the oldest coins I have ever seen. This can be worth a fortune.'

The young man finally made it to the owner's office as he quickly knocked on the door. He waited anxiously to be let in when he finally heard a "Come In."

He opened the door and walked right up to his boss. He was a tall man. He had a prominent look on his face that told of his success. His eyes were the deepest green; he had a long pointed nose, and high cheekbones. He was very well dressed as he sat behind the biggest desk he could find.

The man looked up from his work as he saw one of his employees quickly walk in. The young man was beside himself as he said, "Mr. Yamako, you must see this. It's one of the rarest coins I have ever seen. It's in perfect condition and the gentleman that owns this coin wants to sell it, he says he has another three just like it."

Mr. Yamako looked at the coin that was placed in front of him. He could tell that the coin was very old. He knew it was real for he could spot a fake coin in a heartbeat. He slowly turned it over in his hand as he examined it very closely.

He looked up at his employee and asked, "Nabuto, you said someone wants to sell this?"

"Yes sir, he is in one of the smaller offices." Said Nabuto as he looked at his boss.

Mr. Yamako quickly rose to his feet and said, "You fool! You left him alone in one of the rooms. This coin is priceless, quickly go get him and bring him here to my office, I will personally handle this."

Nabuto quickly left his office as he made his way back to where the man with the rare coin was sitting. When he walked back into the room he breathed a sigh of relief that he was still there. He approached the man as he bowed deeply and said, "Please forgive me sir, but may I have your name."

Sesshomaru didn't know what to do. He hadn't thought about this at all as he said the very first thing that came to his mind, "My name is Taisho Tenseiga." Well it was as good a name as any. This fathers name along with his sword, perfect combination he thought.

Nabuto bowed again and said, "Mr. Tenseiga, if you would please follow me I will take you to the owner of this facility. He will be conducting the negotiations with you."

Sesshomaru stood as he ran his hand over his clothes to straighten them as the followed the ningen out of the room he was in and down the hallway. The ningen quickly knocked on the door and then opened it.

Sesshomaru stepped into the room to greet the owner of the gallery. When the two of them met for the first time there was a lot of tension between them. You could tell they were getting ready to do battle in the most civilized way.

Mr. Yamako stood straight as he said, "Welcome Mr.?" Yamako stuttered before the young man that worked for him said, "Mr. Tenseiga,"

Yamako stood straight again and said, "Mr. Tenseiga, welcome. You have a very interesting coin. I believe my assistant said you wanted to sell this one." He motioned for Sesshomaru to sit down.

Sesshomaru sat, as he got ready to bargain with the ningen. He reached into his pocket and pulled three more of the rare coins out of his pocket and placed them on the table. He took a deep breath and said, "I have four of them that I'm willing to sell if the price is right."

Sesshomaru picked up the scent of excitement from the ningen as he saw all four coins in front of him. He knew that he had a very rare coin in this era and they were worth a fortune.

Yamako looked at the coins and then he said, "They are perfect. What do you want for them?"

"What is your offer?" countered Sesshomaru.

So the dance began. Yamako would offer too low a price and Sesshomaru would not budge from what he wanted. Finally they agreed to a price for the four coins, as Sesshomaru said, "I will take the 4 million yens but I have a request. I want 500,000 yens to be given to me in cash and I want the remainder 3.5 million to be made into a cashiers check. I want it payable to this person."

Sesshomaru handed Yamako Kagome's mother name written on a piece of paper. Yamako agreed to his terms as he had some tea brought in so they could drink to future businesses together.

As he was waiting for the check to be made out Sesshomaru had a thought, he turned his attention to Yamako and asked, "Excuse me Mr. Yamako, but do you know where I could find some good lawyers in the area? I have a little problem that I'm going to be needing help with and I need a good law firm that I can put on retainer if I'm to conduct more business in this area."

Yamako eyes lit up as he heard what Sesshomaru was asking. He had a big smile on his face as he said, "Yes, there is a good law firm down the street that will be willing to help you with anything you need. I can call them if you like and have them come over and escort you there once you're done here."

Sesshomaru inclined his head agreeing to his suggestion. Soon Yamako assistant walked in with a small fortune in one of his hands and a check in the other. Yamako gave the check to Sesshomaru as he took it and put it in his pocket. He did the same with the cash as Yamako and Sesshomaru stood, shook hands, and started to make their way out of his office.

There was a car waiting for Sesshomaru outside as he got in and was taken to the lawyer's office. He met one of the ningen that was an expert with the laws as he proceeded to tell him what he wanted him to do.

The lawyer listened to everything Sesshomaru said about what happened at the hospital. The lawyers assured him that they could get the hospital to stand down and leave the girl alone.

They made a few phone calls and found out that they had set out to get the girl back from her house and force her to stay at the hospital. This didn't sit well with Sesshomaru as he almost forgot where he was.

He calmed his anger and then he pulled out half of the cash he had gotten from the gallery as he said, "I do believe this will cover the cost of what you must do. If you require more than this please send word to this lady and she will make sure that you get what you need."

The lawyer's eyes bulged out when he saw the wad of money that Mr. Tenseiga had set in front of him. He agreed to the retainer fee and got to work on a restraining order to stop the hospital from taking the girl.

Sesshomaru stood as he said, "I will leave the details of how to deal with the hospital to you. I have pressing business elsewhere and I must leave. I thank you for your time."

Sesshomaru slightly bowed as he left the lawyers office. He was in a hurry to get back to Kagome. If what he said was true then they would be on their way to Kagome's to get her.

A growl escaped his throat as he looked around and ducked into a deserted alley. He put his barrier up and changed the rosary back to what Kagome had him wearing again. He leaped into the air with such speed that no one saw him leave.

He was making his way back to Kagome's house before the police got there and his brother did something that they all would regret.

oOo

Mama had walked up stairs with Kagome's food on a tray. She opened her daughter's door and saw her sitting on her bed with her head down deep in thought. She approached her daughter as she asked, "Kagome? Is anything wrong?"

Kagome looked up at her mother and said, "Mom, why did this have to happen to me? Look those doctors cut part of my hair and now look at me. I'm ugly and there's nothing I can do until my hair grows out again."

"But Kagome, your hair is already starting to grow back. In a few more days it will look just as normal as it was." Said Mama as she watched her daughter with interest.

"Maybe you're right but what will Sesshomaru think when he sees me like this?" Kagome was beside herself. Half of her head had short hair and the other had her normal length hair. She looked weird and she thought that Sesshomaru wouldn't want her anymore because of the way she looked.

Mama saw her daughter deep in thought as she said, "He loves you just the way you are honey. When you came out of the surgery you looked far worse than you do right now. You had two black eyes and he never shied away from you. He watched you day and night and never left your side."

Kagome took all this in as she looked at the food her mother had brought for her to eat. Her mother placed the tray of food on the bed as she began to eat her food. When she was done she saw that her mother was staring at her as she asked, "Is something wrong Mom?"

Mama looked at her daughter and then said in the only way she knew how, "When were you going to tell me that you're to mate with a demon?"

Kagome paled at what she had said to her. She didn't want to tell her just yet she was wondering how on earth her mother knew when she heard her mother say, "Sesshomaru said he was your mate when the doctors were asking what relationship we were to you."

'Shit! I'm going to kill him for saying that in front of my mother.' Thought Kagome as she sighed and then proceeded to tell her mother what had happened. She explained everything to her and for once her mother was not mad but understanding.

"Do you love him Kagome?" asked her mother as she watched her daughter squirm on her bed.

Kagome thought about what her mother asked as she looked up and said, "Yes, I do love him. I have always had feelings for him but he never showed any interest in me. At first he wanted to kill me but he never really did.

Then when he saved me from that blast that knocked me into the forest his feelings started to come out. He offered to train me and we started getting closer as the months past. He asked me to be his mate and I said yes. The mating will not take place for a while yet so we still have time to fully understand each other."

Mama understood what her daughter was saying. She was waiting for them to get closer together before she would commit to him.

Mama helped Kagome out of bed so she could take a bath. She was still weak but she was getting stronger.

Mama also noticed that her daughter had her emotions under control this time. She was not on an emotional roller coaster like she was the last time she had visited.

Kagome had a lot of things running through her mind and one of them was where was Sesshomaru. They could have been enjoying her bathing if he was here with her. She started to feel the ache in her nether region as she got out of the tub. She quickly dried herself off and got dressed as she went looking for her mate.

Inuyasha had been outside keeping watch for any approaching threat. He hoped with all his heart that Kagome didn't come outside looking for Sesshomaru. He knew that she would be upset to see him gone.

He was currently sitting in the god tree where he had a very good view of anyone approaching the shrine and he could see what Kagome was doing. When he saw that she was dressed he sighed. He knew that she was coming outside to find her mate.

He leaped from the tree as he walked inside the house and spotted Kagome trying to come down the stairs by herself. She almost slipped as he rushed forward and picked her up in his arms as he said, "What do you think you're doing Kagome? You're suppose to be resting, you're not strong enough to be walking around yet."

Kagome was struggling in Inuyasha's arms as he quickly brought her downstairs and set her on her feet. She looked into his eyes as she said, "Thanks Inuyasha but I don't want to stay inside any more. I want some fresh air and I want to go outside for a while."

Inuyasha inclined his head to her as he agreed to her request and followed to make sure that she didn't hurt herself. He steadied her as she was going down the front steps while she was looking around. He knew what she was looking for and waited for the question that she would no doubt ask.

Kagome opened her senses looking for Sesshomaru but she couldn't find him. He was nowhere on the shrine grounds. She turned to Inuyasha and asked, "Where is Sesshomaru? Did he go back to the feudal era?"

She saw as Inuyasha's ears went down and knew that she was not going to like the answer he was going to give her.

Inuyasha heard her question and cringed, he knew she was going to get upset as he answered her, "No he didn't go back to the feudal era."

Kagome was shocked to hear this as she turned to him and asked, "If he didn't go back then where is he Inuyasha?"

"He said he had something to take care of and he left here early this morning. He said he would return when he was done with his responsibilities." Inuyasha started to feel Kagome's anger growing by the minute. If she didn't get her emotions under control she might lose her fight to control her powers. He was preparing himself for what he had to do to get her to calm down.

Kagome heard his answer as her anger started to grow. She had repeatedly told them not to go anywhere for demons are not seen in this era. She was trying to protect him but he saw it fit to leave here on his own.

Kagome felt as her powers were growing and quickly calmed down to control them. She sighed once she got her powers under control as she said, "I wish he wouldn't have gone off on his own. I worry that someone might see him."

"Don't worry Kagome, he's wearing the rosary that you gave him to conceal his form just like I'm still wearing mine." Said Inuyasha as he eyed her with interest. Her anger was gone and she had complete control. At least he knew that he wouldn't die today.

Kagome forgot about the necklace that she had gotten from Kaede and the concealment spell that she had put on them. She looked at Inuyasha and noticed his distress. She reached over and touched his shoulder as he quickly moved away from her.

Kagome saw this as she said, "Inuyasha? Why did you pull away from me like that? I thought we were friends?"

Inuyasha continued to look at the ground as he said in a low voice. "You're to be mated to my brother and by youkai law I can't touch you. You are his and if he sees me touching you he could kill me for it."

Kagome heard this and said, "That's a stupid law! We're still friends aren't we?"

Inuyasha nodded his head in agreement with her as he felt her arms go around his neck and she said in his ear. "Friends are allowed to give each other hugs and comfort when they see a friend in need. You're my friend and I will always love you like a friend. But I will miss the day that you will go with Kikyou. I don't want you to die Inuyasha."

Inuyasha didn't know what to do as he wrapped his arms around her small form and held her. He took a deep breath and said, "You don't have to worry about that because I'm not going with Kikyou. I have given my brother my life pledge and that binds me to him."

Kagome pulled away from the hug she was giving him with a confused look on her face. Inuyasha seeing that she didn't understand what he was talking about explained. "A life pledge is stronger than any promise I have made. Few youkai give it because it ties us to the youkai we made it to. So you're stuck with me for all eternity as I protect you and your pups from any harm."

Kagome was shocked to hear this as she said, "Why would you give Sesshomaru your life pledge?"

"Because it was the least I could do for putting you in danger. If I had protected you that day then all this would've never had happened. It was my fault that you were hurt and got that contusion in the first place. So I made this life pledge to protect you from any harm for the rest of my life." He tried to explain his reasoning to Kagome as they were walking toward the god tree to sit down and talk.

It had been too long since they had done this that it actually felt good. They talked for a long time as they were both laughing at things that each other said.

Kagome felt tired as she leaned her head on his shoulder and fell asleep that way.

Inuyasha was happy. He was with her and that's all he wanted. He would always protect her and her pups once they were born. He fell asleep as her scent relaxed him, both of them curled under the god tree as the wind was gently blowing.

oOo

A few hours later Inuyasha woke to the sound of many men approaching the shrine. He didn't like what he heard as he woke Kagome that was next to him. "Kagome, you must wake up. There are a lot of people coming this way and I don't like the scent I'm picking up."

Kagome opened her eyes as she heard Inuyasha's worried call. She sat up as she stretched and said, "Do you know who they are Inuyasha? Mom didn't mention having a large group of people coming to the shrine today."

Inuyasha shook his head as he said while he was standing up. "No, I don't know who they all are but I'm picking up the scent of one of those doctors from the hospital. This can't be good. Lets try to get close to the well in case we have to leave in a hurry. Sesshomaru said he will meet us at Kaede's if there was any trouble here."

Kagome agreed as she got up and he helped her walk toward the well. She was healing but her body still had not recovered from its ordeal. She needed to rest some more and these people were not going to let her rest. They wanted her so they could study her body and she wasn't about to be a guinea pig for anyone.

They had almost made it to the well house when the police approached them. Kagome held on to Inuyasha's arm as she tried to hold in her fear. She didn't want to appear weak but she was losing her battle.

"You two stop right were you are." Said the officer as they saw a couple trying to make it into a small house. They had a court order to bring the girl back to the hospital for treatment. The police were told that they might put up a fight so they were ready.

Kagome and Inuyasha stopped just before they made it to the well house door as they turned to meet the threat. Inuyasha started to growl as he pushed Kagome behind him to protect her.

He saw the police form a semi circle around them as the doctor from the hospital stepped forward and said, "Kagome, you are to come with us back to the hospital. You're not well and you need to be taken care of."

Kagome heard what he said as she yelled from behind Inuyasha, "I'm not going to the hospital again. I don't need to be there and you can't make me go!"

"Ah, but we can my dear. The courts have issued an order for you to return to the hospital to get some treatment. Your not healed all the way and you have been deem mentally unstable to make your own decisions." Said the doctor as he moved forward with a syringe in his hand.

He had something that would put her to sleep to enable them to take her back to the hospital. Once he had her there they will keep her asleep until all the test were done to determine how she healed so fast.

They all moved forward to take Kagome as Inuyasha pushed her back with him and growled, "You're not touching her! She is not going anywhere with you so leave her alone you bastards!"

The police stopped as they raised their weapons and pointed it at the young man that was protecting the girl. "You will move away from the girl or we will shoot."

Inuyasha moved with lighting speed as he quickly turned, grabbed Kagome, and rushed through the well house door before slamming it shut behind him. He was breathing hard as he put Kagome down and locked the door.

Once he had the door secured he picked her up in his arms and rushed to the well. Kagome was holding on tight as she curled her body into his. Inuyasha jumped into the well heading for the feudal era.

At least Kagome was safe. He just hoped that his brother would be all right in the future. He made it to the feudal era as he jumped out of the well and then took off at full speed to get Kagome to Kaede's hut. He needed to get her to rest and all this excitement was not good for her health. He could tell she was upset as she was crying against his chest.

He stopped as he looked down and asked, "Kagome, what's wrong? Are you in pain?"

Kagome was worried, she was worried for Sesshomaru as she said, "Oh Inuyasha, will he ever come back to me? Will he be all right in my era?"

Kagome broke down into uncontrollable sobs as she cried her heart out. All Inuyasha could do was offer her what little comfort he could. "Yes, he will be alright, Kagome. He promised me that he would come here after us so all we have to do is wait. My brother is a lot more resourceful than I am, I'm sure that he is taking care of the problem back at your house."

Inuyasha continued making his way toward Kaede's village as he held on to Kagome's crying form. She would not calm down and this was not good.

When he finally got to Kaede's hut he walked in to find her sitting by the fire as she looked up in shock at seeing a human Inuyasha with silver hair. She saw as Kagome was crying in his arms as she asked, "What is wrong with Kagome? Why is she crying?"

Inuyasha quickly explained what happened back in Kagome's era as Kaede was making a special tea for her. Once it was done they gave it to Kagome so she could drink. By the time she was done drinking the tea Kagome had fallen asleep in Inuyasha's arms as he picked her up and placed her on a futon.

He sat next to her, as he made sure that she was resting comfortably. He was not going anywhere until his brother came back for Kagome. If he didn't return he knew he would have to go back and see if he could find him.

Inuyasha sighed as he looked outside and notice that Kikyou's soul collectors were flying around summoning him to Kikyou. He was not about to go anywhere as he stayed by Kagome's side.

Shortly after they arrived Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala came running into the hut as they greeted him and asked how it went in Kagome's era. Kaede explained to them what had happened. They had been correct in assuming that something like this might have happened to Kagome that's why it had taken them so long to return.

Inuyasha told them everything that had happened when he was with Kagome in her era. As he kept on talking he noticed that they were staring at him as he got irritated and asked, "Why are you all fucking staring at me like that!"

Miroku was the first to break the silence that had taken over the group as he said, "Inuyasha since when are you a human?"

Inuyasha forgot that he was wearing the rosary that Kagome gave him as he took it off and reverted back to his normal form. Everyone was relieved to see this as they all felt a little better knowing that he was still the same.

Miroku then looked up at his friend and said, "You know what Inuyasha? Kagome's concealment spell was so good that I didn't even detect your demon aura. It hid you perfectly like you were a human. That's why we all thought that you had used the jewel to turn into a human."

"You say you couldn't detect my aura when I had the necklace on?" asked Inuyasha in shock.

"No, we all actually thought that you had turned human." Said Sango with amazement in her voice. She couldn't believe that Kagome had this kind of power.

Inuyasha was deep in thought when he looked up and said, "Well you don't have to worry about me using the jewel to turn human or into a full demon. I want to stay the way I am. I can't keep my promise to my brother if I change forms so I'm going to stay this way."

"What kind of promise did you make to Sesshomaru, Inuyasha?" Asked Shippo as he was sitting next to his adopted mother.

"A Life pledge." Was all he said to his friends.

They all gasped as they heard his statement. No demon ever gave a life pledge because it will forever tie them to the youkai he had made it to. They also knew that he wouldn't be going with Kikyou as a life pledge supercedes a promise made to anyone.

They were all happy to be back together again as they stayed to protect Kagome until Sesshomaru came back to get her. They knew that he would return because if he didn't Kagome will die of a broken heart.

They all noticed as the soul collectors were outside calling to Inuyasha. They all ignored them as they continued to catch up with what was happening around the area.

oOo

This is the end to another chapter. No one could figure out how many reviews I look for to see when I update next. Well the answer it anything over 30. Once a chapter review hits at least 30 reviews I start getting the next chapter ready for posting. You guys have been really great. This story will surpass my last story in reviews and I have only posted about half of what I have written.

Thank you all so much for your kind encouragement for me to continue. I will have to find a new idea for another story for Sess/Kag that is if you all want to read another story by me. If you have any ideas I'm always open for suggestions. This story came to me while I was chatting with my friend Jinx. It was just a spur of the moment story that has taken over my life until I finish it.

As you can see Sesshomaru has proven to be really resourceful in the modern era. Who knew that the library of all places held such knowledge? But Sesshomaru has to deal with the healer wanting to take Kagome. Will he kill them for their arrogance? Or let them live? An old foe comes into the picture and sends our group scrambling again.

Remember Sesshomaru and Kagome still have to gain each other's trust and our Sesshy arrogance will come into play once again as he pits himself against Kagome.

Until the next chapter!

Ja ne!

Cindy


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Kikyou had been in the forest searching for Inuyasha. She had been calling to him for weeks now and he had yet to come to her. She couldn't understand why he was refusing to see her. He had always come when her soul collectors told him she wanted to see him.

The soul collectors would come back and tell her that they had delivered the message but he refuses to come to her.

This enraged Kikyou she wanted to get him away from her reincarnation but he was proving to be difficult. She had gone into the fight with the youkai that had the four jewel shards and missed killing it on purpose. She wanted the demon to attack her so Inuyasha would leave the bitch unprotected.

She had projected an imagine into the youkai's mind to kill Kagome as it quickly turned away from her to go after her reincarnation. What she didn't expect was the amount of power that the girl had when she attacked the youkai.

The youkai had exploded instead of purifying. A feat that only a pure heart miko could do. She knew that she couldn't be a pure heart miko because she was so weak and always needed to be protected.

But when she woke up from that attack she noticed that she was alone and Inuyasha was gone from her side. She was angered as she summoned her soul collectors to find Inuyasha and report back. They returned a short while later and informed her that he was heading back to her sisters village and that the girl had died in the blast.

Kikyou was delighted to hear this and now was setting her sights on Inuyasha. She had told her collectors to summon him and tell him she was waiting to speak to him. Since that time she had been looking for him, he had refused to come and talk to her since that day.

She was about to give up her search when she spotted him in the forest with that bitch. When she got a really good look at him he was human.

'Could he have used the Shikon No Tama to turn into a human for me? I detect no demon aura from him and he looks human. But if he used the shards then why didn't he come when I summoned him? And why is he with my reincarnation? I thought she had died in that blast?' Thought Kikyou as she waited for him to come to her. She had sent the soul collectors to get him again.

She will not give up on her mission to kill Inuyasha and taking him to hell. It was her right to take him for everything he had done to her.

Kikyou started thinking, she was planning on getting rid of her reincarnation so she could have Inuyasha. He had come to her many times telling her that he was not going to hell with her because he loved Kagome and wanted to stay with her.

'He must have found her alive and tended to her wounds. Now he is by her side and had used the jewel to turn human for her. I will make him pay for that.' Thought Kikyou with anger in her heart.

If he had turned human for her then she could take over her body and live the life she always wanted. She didn't have to worry about him being impure because he was human now.

A small smile graced her face as a plan formed in her mind to get Kagome. She was going to get her while she was weak it was her best chance. She knew that Inuyasha will leave her unprotected the first sign of trouble at the village. She started to put her plan together as she walked off into the forest.

She had a plan all she needed were a few demons to cause a disturbance at the village and make sure that he left her unprotected while she got what she wanted. He will never know the difference once she had taken over Kagome's body.

She continued to walk deeper into the forest as her soul collectors followed her. They had a fresh supply of souls for her whenever she needed them.

oOo

Sesshomaru was flying through the air with speed. He had no idea that he was that far away from the shrine. As he was traveling he was picking up on Kagome's distress and fear. Something was causing her to act this way and he had the need to be with her.

He had the satisfaction of knowing that she had her sword with her. It will protect her if she was attacked. He knew his brother was with her and that he will protect her no matter what.

As he was getting closer to the shrine he picked up on Kagome's scent, it was laced with fear and so was his brother. Whatever was happening it had to be bad if his brother scent held fear in it.

He landed on a big branch in the god tree. He looked down to see that Kagome and Inuyasha were surrounded by what must be the police in this era. They were all dressed the same and were carrying weird weapons.

He spotted the healers from the hospital as a growl escaped his throat. 'How dare that healer come here personally to take my Kagome!'

He saw the ningens move forward as they tried to capture Inuyasha and Kagome. He looked on as his brother moved with speed. He grabbed his mate as he went through the door of the well house, closing it quickly behind him.

At that moment Sesshomaru swelled with pride. His brother was a quick thinker to get his intended out of harms way. He was protecting her and that pleased him to no end.

He saw as the healer became enraged and ordered the police to get them out of the small building. The police quickly ran to the door and found that it was locked, as they spread out trying to find a way into the building. They didn't find another way in so that meant that they were still inside.

Sesshomaru saw his opportunity and jumped from the tree as he made his way over to where the ningens were standing. He stopped as he was flexing his claws. The ningens could not see his claws but he could feel them digging into the palm of his hand.

He had to get himself under control, he had to remember where he was as he faced off with these ningens. He couldn't reveal that he was a demon or else there will be a lot more problems to deal with than they had right now.

He took a deep breath as he said, "Why are you here?"

The healer jumped when he heard a voice right behind him. He was angry at being startled like that as he said, "We have come to get the girl and take her back to the hospital. We have a court order that authorizes us to take her."

Sesshomaru stared at the healer that was standing in front of him. He wanted nothing more than to just kill the ningen for his insolence. But before he could lash out he felt a gentle but firm hand on his arm as he turned to see Kagome's mother standing right next to him.

oOo

Mama had heard the commotion going on outside as she rushed out the front door to see what was going on. She saw the police and heard their declaration that they had a court order to take her daughter back to the hospital against her will.

She saw as Inuyasha grabbed her daughter and headed into the well house as he shut the door behind him. She knew that he would seal it from the inside preventing anyone from going in after them.

She noticed that the police were searching the well house for another way in. She knew that the building was sealed and the only way in there would be the front door that Inuyasha had just locked. They were safe for the moment when she saw that Sesshomaru had appeared behind the doctor from the hospital.

She noticed that he was flexing his claws and knew that he could kill this human just for threatening her daughter. She rushed forward as she reached where they were all located. She place a firm grip on his arm letting him know that she was standing right next to him.

She was hoping that her presence would stop him from killing the humans. She saw as he turned her way and his expression changed immediately. She had been correct in her assumption that he would not kill anyone in her presence.

Mama heard the healers words as she said, "My daughter is not mentally unstable. She has all of her faculties in place and she can make her own decision. All you want my daughter for is to find out why she healed so quickly.

Have you ever thought that the reason she healed so quickly is because of this young man standing right here? He makes her happy and she wants nothing more that to be his wife. She would live just for him and get better even faster because she doesn't want to cause him any pain.

She could care less about everyone else, she has her fiancé and that's the most important thing to her at the moment. So for you to come here and say that she is mentally unstable is a farce."

The healer was beside himself as he looked at the girl's mother. "How can you say that? She has healed faster than anyone we have ever seen before. Her blood work reveals something that is in her blood that is making her this way. We want to find out what this is and then we want to see if we can recreate it to cure people from being terminally ill."

Mama wasn't convinced there was more to this than meets the eye. She knew better and she has dealt all her life with people like him. She could always tell the signs of someone trying too hard to come up with an idea to get noticed or recognized for something they did.

Mama was spared from having to come up with a retort to his statement when some new people came into the scene. She noticed that these men were very well dressed as they stopped right in front of her and glared at the doctor.

One of the men stepped forward as he said, "Doctor I have a temporary injunction order stopping you from taking the girl against her will. I will be filing a motion with the courts in the morning that will stop what you are doing.

I have already subpoenaed the girl's medical records from the hospital. I will have our own doctors examine her records and if we find that your intensions are unfounded then you and the hospital will be slapped with the biggest lawsuit you have ever seen."

The doctor took the document that the new intruders had produced. He was right it was a temporary injunction order stopping him from taking the girl. He looked up from the legal documents as he asked, "Who are you?"

The man smiled as he said, "My name is Sunni, I work for the Prestige Law firm here in town and we have been retained to see to this matter. I assure you that we will do everything within the power of our law firm to stop what you are doing. No one deserves to be treated this way and I assure you that once the hospital finds out what you have been doing you will no longer be able to work here in this city."

The doctor's face just paled. This was one of the most famous law firms here in the city. They never lost a case and were highly respected in their field. He knew he was in trouble as he turned to the officers and said, "I release the girl into her mothers care. I no longer wish to have her returned to the hospital."

The officers hearing what the doctor said turned and left the shrine. Their job finally done they could get on to more pressing business.

Sunni turned to Mrs. Higurashi and said, "Please Mrs. Higurashi, if they come here again and bother you, or if you need any legal help at all, please contact me here at this number. We will take care of that doctor and the hospital for you and your daughter will be safe. It's against the law to use humans as guinea pigs against their will."

Mama had been listening to everything that this young man had said to the doctor. She had a question that was burning in her mind as she asked, "You said that your firm has been retained to take care of this. Who retained you to help us?"

The man bowed deeply as he said, "I'm sorry Mrs. Higurashi but I'm not at liberty to say who hired us. But rest assured that we will take care of this matter for your daughter. Now if you would please excuse me I must get back to my duties. I have some more legal documents to file with the courts."

Sunni turned on his heals and left the shrine as he got into a waiting car and then drove away. His task finally complete as he raced back to his office to get the rest of the paperwork ready to be filed in the courts.

Mama looked at Sesshomaru and noticed that he had not moved or said anything during all of this. She could see amusement in his eyes as she pieced everything, which had just happened here today, together.

Understanding grew in her eyes as she asked, "Sesshomaru, you did this didn't you?"

Sesshomaru came out of his musing when he heard the question coming from Kagome's mother. He sighed he knew that he could not lie to her as he said, "Yes I did. I could not allow that healer to take Kagome back to the hospital. There is nothing wrong with her, all he wants is to keep her to find out why she was able to heal herself so quickly."

Mama was confused as she said, "But how did you know what to do? And where did you get the money to hire such a well known law firm?"

Sesshomaru smirked as he answered the first part of her question. "The library."

Mama was confused as she heard his answer as she said, "The library?"

Sesshomaru nodded his head as he said, "Yes, the library. The library is a great source of information and even though I do not understand your customs in this era it did help me understand what was going on. I have a full understanding of the laws for you see I am what you consider the 'court' in my era for I am Lord to the lands. My soldiers enforce my laws meaning they are the 'police' of your era.

As for where I got the money, well you can say that the money in my era is very sought after here in the present." He reached into his pocket as he pulled a coin from it and he showed it to Kagome' s mother.

Mama took the coin and looked at it. It was a very old and rare coin that he had and she knew it was worth a lot of money.

Mama went to give the coin back to Sesshomaru and he refused to accept it. Mama was confused as she said, "Sesshomaru, why won't you take your coin back?"

Sesshomaru turned with Mama and started heading back toward the house. He needed to talk to her and he didn't want to do it out here in the open. Once they had entered the house he turned to her and said, "I would like for you to keep that and these as well."

Sesshomaru pulled five more coins out of his pocket as he gave them to her.

Mama eyes went wide when she saw the gold coins as she said, "But Sesshomaru I can't accept these. They're worth a lot of money."

Sesshomaru had a gleam to his eyes as he said, "Yes I know. I have sold four of these to the Heritage Galleries here in your village. If you are in need of money then you can sell these to them and they will pay handsomely for them. But do not accept anything below 1 million yen for each coin."

Mama had to sit down when she heard this. She held in her hand 6 million yens and the solution to all her problems. She will be able to pay all the bills she had and then be able to keep the shrine that has been her home. But her surprises were not over yet as she saw the biggest stack of money being placed right in front of her along with a check. She looked at the cashiers check and gasped when she noticed that the check was made out to her.

Sesshomaru sensed the shock roll off Kagome's mother. He had succeeded in surprising her as he said, "There is 250,000 yens here and the check is yours. This should be more than enough to pay for Kagome's hospital bills.

The law firm has been instructed to contact you if they are in need of more money for their services but since I gave them 250,000 yens I don't expect them to be asking for more money unless you have some more legal problems."

Mama was shocked she didn't know what to say to the young man that was standing there in front of her as she asked, "Why?"

Sesshomaru had to think on this one he didn't want to offend and he didn't want her to feel that this was his way of providing for Kagome's family. He sighed as he said, "I'm responsible for my mates debts. As her future mate I have to be able to prove to her that I can provide for her well being. She could reject me as a mate if I don't. So for this reason I give you this money. I wish to help and prove to my mate that I can provide for her. It's the youkai way."

Mama understood his reasoning as she said, "Thank you. I know that my daughter will never reject you because you can't provide for her. She is not that kind of person, she cares little for material things as long as she has someone that loves her."

Then Mama remembered something that he said outside to her as she said; "You said that you were the 'court' in your land and that you were its Lord?"

Sesshomaru looked at her with a raised eyebrow and asked, "Yes, I'm Lord to the Western Lands. Did Kagome not tell you this?"

Mama was shocked she didn't know that her daughter was marrying into royalty. "No, she seemed to have forgotten this little bit of news. Like I said she cares little for material things as long as you love her."

Sesshomaru took all this to heart. He looked out the window to find that the sun was going down as he turned and said, "I have to go. Kagome will be worried that I might not go back to her and she will not rest until she knows that I'm well."

Mama understood as she got up and walked outside to the well house with Sesshomaru. He used something that was coming out of his hand to open the well house door as he stepped inside.

Once Sesshomaru was by the well he reached up and took off the rosary that Kagome had given him. He returned to his normal form as he turned to Kagome's mother and said, "Thank you for everything and I hope to see you again soon." He stepped up to the edge of the well and jumped in. The bright blue light of the time slip engulfed his body taking him back to the feudal era.

Mama watched as she saw the demon disappear through the well. She smiled she knew that he wanted to provide for her here in this era and had done everything possible to protect her and her daughter.

Kagome had chosen well when it came to her mate. He will provide a good life for her daughter, as she will want for nothing, and to think that her daughter was marrying the Lord to the Western Lands. She walked back out of the well house as she headed to the house with a spring to her step. She had some money to be put away and a check to take to the bank.

Mama was happy for the first time in her life she didn't have to worry about how to pay for things. She will be able to send Souta to college and keep the shrine running for many years to come.

oOo

It was night in the feudal era. The moon shown brightly in the darkened sky above, you could see the stars twinkling in the distance as they winked at you saying hello. You could hear the chirping of the crickets, frogs, and other night creatures that roamed around the night foraging for food.

Everyone was asleep in the hut. Kagome was laying down on the futon with Shippo curled right next to her. She felt at peace and safe. Her friends were their protecting her like they have always done. She knew that she could protect herself but she took comfort in them being there for her.

She was about to go into a deeper sleep when she started to sense something off in the near distance. She relaxed as she let her senses bleed into the night. Her aura traveled around the village to find the threat that was coming. She continued to extend her aura until she found what she had sensed.

They were at least five miles away from the village. There were two very large demons that were making their way here. She saw them stop as they looked at someone standing in the shadows of the forest as they bowed in acknowledgement.

The demons turned as they continued going towards Kaede's village. Kagome's aura didn't move until the figure that was in the shadows came out into the open.

Kikyou slowly stepped out of the shadows. She watched as the demons were going to do her bidding. She smiled an evil smile as she said, "Soon that bitch will be dead and Inuyasha will be mine. I will be able to live the life I wanted before Naraku killed me.

With Naraku dead I have no reason to stay in this world but I refuse to go the hell without Inuyasha. He needs to suffer the same thing that the fates have dealt to me. I will not rest until I take him with me. One way or the other I will have him. Whether I'm alive or dead he will be mine."

Kikyou began to move toward the village she had only one thing on her mind to kill Kagome and take over her body. Now that Inuyasha was human she had no problem staying in this world with him.

She had reservations about being with him as a hanyou, his blood was tainted with the impurities of his demon side and she would not allow him to touch her. Yes she had embraced him when she was trying to take him away from Kagome. She had even kissed him to prove her point to the girl. But afterwards there wasn't enough water to wash herself off from his touch.

She was heading for Kaede's hut because she knew that's where Inuyasha and Kagome were located. She would wait until the demons started their attack before she went after the girl.

oOo

Kagome sensed when Kikyou was coming toward the village. She knew of her plans and she had to stop them. She was starting to wake up from her sleep as she started to moan.

Inuyasha ears quickly picked up on Kagome's moans as he opened his eyes and became fully awake. He was at her side in an instant as he reached out and touched her forehead. She didn't have a fever so he was thinking that she was in pain somehow.

He leaned over and said in her ear, "Kagome, are you in pain? Should I wake Kaede so she could give you something for it?"

Kagome's eyes slowly opened. At first her vision was blurred then everything started to come into focus as she saw the worried look on Inuyasha's face. Her breathing was labored as she whispered in his ear, "Inuyasha, there are demons heading this way. Kikyou has sent them here so she can get to me. You must wake the others, we have to stop the demons before they reach the village or they will destroy it."

Inuyasha's eyes went wide when he heard this. He stood as he opened his senses and sniffed the air. He caught the faint scent of youkai, as they were getting closer to the village.

He quickly walked over to Miroku and Sango as he woke them and told them what was going on. They were quickly on their feet and dressed, as they got ready to do battle. They all looked as they saw Kagome struggling to sit up.

Inuyasha rushed to her side as he said, "Kagome! What do you think you're doing? You need your rest. Your body still hasn't had enough time to recover from everything you have been through. We will take care of the youkai, I want you to stay here out of harms way with Kaede and Shippo.

Kagome heard his words and she was not about to stay behind. She concentrated on her powers as she let it surround her body to get rid of the tiredness that she felt. Once she was done she took a deep breath as she finally filled her lungs with the pure air from this era.

Everyone stood and watched as Kagome's body was covered in a blue aura. The light intensified as it gave her energy. When they saw that her powers reseed she took a deep breath and opened her eyes.

Kagome found that everyone was looking at her as she slowly stood on her feet. She wavered just a bit before she caught her balance and straightened. She looked at everyone there as she said, "Well? What are we all waiting for? Those demons are less than a mile from the village and unless we stop them they will be here to destroy it."

Sango was shocked to hear Kagome talk this way as she said, "Kagome, you can't be serious about coming with us. You are in no condition to fight. You should stay here and rest, we can handle those demon's."

"I'm not staying behind because you need Inuyasha to defeat those demons and he won't leave my side to go and fight. So I'm coming with you, that way he can fight and still protect me at the same time. Remember Sango, Miroku doesn't have his wind tunnel to help you in a fight." Kagome knew what Sango was trying to say, she was grateful for her concern but she was not about to stay behind and have to deal with Kikyou on her own.

Everyone gave in to Kagome's logic as they saw her move to grab her bow and a quiver of arrows. They all walked out together as they turned and took off in the direction that the demons were coming from.

oOo

Kikyou had been watching everything from the forest. She was enraged when Kagome left with the others to go fight the youkai that was coming to the village. This interfered with all her plans.

She needed to get to her while she was still weak. She felt that something was strange about her but she couldn't quite place what it was. She followed the group in the direction they were heading. She was not about to let that bitch get away.

oOo

Kagome and the others found the youkai that were almost to the village as they all stopped and observed the situation.

Inuyasha stepped forward and said, "Where do you think you're going?" He ended his statement with a growl to show his displeasure at being up at this time of night.

"We won't allow you to get anywhere near the village so why don't you turn around and leave." Inuyasha said as he watch the youkai to see what they were going to do. He didn't trust them, as he got ready for the battle. He was standing in front of Kagome ready to protect her as his hand went around the hilt of his sword.

The youkai's growled as they attacked at once. Inuyasha turned and grabbed Kagome as he moved her into the tree line and told her to stay put. He looked at Shippo and said, "Shippo, I want you to stay with your mother and look after her. Make sure that she stays out of harms way."

"I will Inuyasha you can count on me. I will protect her." Said the kit as he stood by Kagome to protect her.

Inuyasha noticed that the kit had a look of determination on his face that he had never seen before as he turned and went into the battle to help his friends.

Sango was dealing with one of the demons as Miroku had the other one. They were very strong he was using his wards and sacred sutras but they had no effect on them.

Kilala was attacking from above as she protected Sango during the fight. She would strike at each of them as she jumped between the two youkai.

Kagome watched as the battle was unfolding before her eyes. It was almost like before when they were battling the demon with the four jewel shards. Only there were no shards to be taken away from these demons.

Kagome saw as her friends were battling, they were being defeated as she started to concentrate on her powers. She had a lot more control than before as she found her center. She brought her power forward as she stepped out of the tree line, took her bow and locked an arrow in place.

Shippo was trying to stop his mother from leaving the safety of the forest, but when she was determined to fight no one could stop her.

Kagome took aim as she saw one of the demon hit Inuyasha as he went crashing toward the ground. She fired her arrow at the offending youkai as it hit its mark. The demon screamed in pain as she purified him for attacking her friend.

She took another arrow and turned toward the other youkai, as it was about to deal the killing blow to Miroku. She fired as the arrow again hit its mark and killed the youkai.

Kagome felt her sword pulse to life and put a protective barrier around her. She felt at the last minute the arrow that was shot at her from a distance as she grabbed Shippo and jumped out of the way. The arrow missed as it impacted on a tree close by destroying it in the process.

Kagome stood as she held Shippo in her arms. She looked down to see if he was all right and noticed that he was hurt from the impact of the arrow. This enraged her as she saw that he was hurt because of the person who fired that arrow.

She turned, kneeled, and put the kit down by a tree to keep him safe. She was going to deal with the person that fired that arrow and she was going to make her pay for what she did.

Kagome knew who fired that arrow as she got up off the ground and faced her enemy. She started to glow a pure white as the rest of the gang came to stand by her side.

Inuyasha was in front of Kagome as he saw her walking toward them. He started to growl as he said, "Kikyou! What do you think you're doing?"

Kikyou walked out of the forest with her bow raised. The girl had managed to escape her arrow as she saw Inuyasha standing in front of Kagome protecting her. When she saw him he was back to being a hanyou she became enraged. 'How can this be? I know I saw him as a human before so how can he be a hanyou again.'

Kikyou continued to stare at Inuyasha she wanted some answers as she said, "Inuyasha! What happened to you? You were human before why are you back to being an hanyou?"

Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows together deep in thought. He had no idea what she was talking about when it hit him. She must have seen him come back with Kagome in his arms from her era. He still had the concealment spell on and she thought that he was human.

He chuckled at her as he said with amusement in his voice, "What's the matter Kikyou? You thought that I have turned into a human? Well I'm sorry to tell you that I'm still just a hanyou and I have no desires to change into a human."

His proclamation set Kikyou on fire as her anger grew. She was not about to let him get away. If he had been turned back into a hanyou then she will have to kill him. She could still be human again if she took over Kagome's body and live a normal life.

"Inuyasha, why didn't you come to see me when my soul collectors have summoned you?" asked Kikyou as she looked at Inuyasha with hatred in her eyes.

"I told you once that I'm not going to hell with you and that I wanted to stay with Kagome. Why can't you just accept that? I loved you once but you died a long time ago. We were never meant to be so leave me and Kagome alone and do what ever you want." Inuyasha was pissed that she would try to hurt Kagome.

His statement enraged Kikyou even more as she said; "You made a promise to me Inuyasha that you will come with me to hell and you will keep your word."

Inuyasha huffed as he said, "I will never go with you! I have made a life pledge to my brother and until that debt is repaid I will not go with you. My pledge to him is more important than any promise I may have made to you and besides I said that I would avenge your death not go to hell with you."

Kagome was hearing everything being said. She knew that unless she sent Kikyou back to where she belonged, no one would be safe. She squared her shoulders as she stepped right next to Inuyasha and said, "Kikyou, you have heard what Inuyasha has told you. You can leave and live or you can die the choice is yours."

Kikyou laughed in Kagome's face as she said, "You bitch! You don't scare me, you can never hurt me the way I can hurt you. Inuyasha will come with me but before he dies I will take great pleasure in killing you."

Kikyou let go of the arrow she had locked in place as it went straight for Kagome.

Inuyasha moved with lighting speed as he moved Kagome out of harms way. He was not about to let her get hurt. He set her down as he turned to Kikyou and growled, "Kikyou! You have gone far enough, if you don't stop I will be forced to kill you."

Kikyou just laughed and said, "I would like to see you try Inuyasha."

That's it; it was the last straw, as he unsheathed Tetsusaiga and made ready to attack. He faced off with Kikyou as the others protected Kagome. He knew that she was safe for the moment as he went after Kikyou.

Kikyou saw him coming and was ready for his attack. When he was close enough she lashed out with her powers as she sent a bolt of lighting towards him.

Inuyasha tried to dodge the attack but it hit him head on as he screamed in pain. He fell to his knees as the soul collectors encircled his body and held him in place. Temporarily weakened by Kikyou's purifying powers.

Kikyou turned her attention to the other two that were in the clearing protecting Kagome as she started to walk in their direction.

Sango and Miroku stood in front of Kagome ready to fight. They will protect her from Kikyou with their lives.

Sango released Hiratsu as it went flying through the air going towards Kikyou. Kikyou just stood there and waited for the weapon to get closer. When it was close enough she deflected the weapon with her bow sending it into the forest, leaving the Taijiya defenseless.

Miroku came in with his seals and sacred sutras as he threw them at Kikyou. She didn't have any problems with batting them away like they were flies.

Kikyou sent a bolt of her lighting toward the two that were protecting Kagome as she moved them out of her way. Kagome was now left defenseless, as she stood in front of Kikyou ready to send her back to where she belonged.

Kikyou still had plans to take Kagome's body and live her life the way she wanted. But then she spotted a glow on her right shoulder and knew what it was. Her eyes opened wide as she said with hatred in her voice, "You have mated with a filthy demon! How can you defile your body like that and allow a demon to touch you."

Kagome had been standing there the whole time as she was getting her powers ready to do battle. She had to be careful in what she did because she didn't want to kill her friends by losing control.

She looked up at Kikyou when she heard her remark and said, "You have no idea of what love is. If you loved Inuyasha when you were alive then you would have accepted him for who he was. He is a wonderful person and you have no right to demand that he change into a human to appease you.

What I do is my business and if I want to mate with a demon then I will. It's of no concern to you unless you had planned to take my body and then make believe that you are me. But I assure you that my mate will know that you are in this body and he will kill you."

Kikyou became enraged as she sent a bolt of lighting toward Kagome.

Kagome was ready for it as she extended her hand and caught the blast before it did any harm. She formed the lighting into a ball as she held it. She looked at Kikyou and noticed the look of surprise on her face.

Kikyou was shocked to see that she had caught her lighting in her hand. It was a feat that could only be done by a pure heart miko. "How can you do this? Only a pure heart miko would have such powers as to stop mine."

Kagome smiled as she said, "Simple, I'm a pure heart miko." She sent the bolt of lighting back to Kikyou with more force. Kikyou tried to move but it hit her head on. She screamed in pain as the lighting encircled her body and held her there.

Kagome turned to her friends and with a wave of her hand she released them from Kikyou's spell. She walked to each of them in turn and healed their wounds. When she was done she turned her attention to Kikyou, as she was still being held in the spell she cast.

With sadness in her eyes Kagome reached deep into herself and found her center again. She sent a golden string straight at Kikyou as she took hold of the last remaining piece of her soul. She pulled and her soul was finally released from her body as it came sailing toward her.

She took her soul and held it in her hand. It had been so long that she had been without this piece. She purified the hatred within the small piece of her soul as she accepted it back into her body and became whole once more.

Kagome looked up in time to see that without the piece of her soul Kikyou could not keep the other souls that were keeping her alive. They started to come out of her body, as they were finally released to rest in peace.

Kikyou started to change as her body was being returned from once it came. She turned back into bones and graveyard soil as her body disappeared and what was left was in a pile on the ground.

Kagome was panting hard as she started to waver. Inuyasha rushed to her side as he steadied her and held her in place. They all looked at Kagome with concern as she straightened and said, "I'm fine guys just a little tired."

Then they all heard a noise off to the side, as they turned ready to attack the intruder. Their eyes opened wide to see Sesshomaru walking in their direction.

oOo

Sesshomaru landed softly at the bottom of the well. He took a deep breath and relished the pure air that he inhaled.

Kagome era had played havoc on his senses. He had thought that he would never be able to smell anything again as he was purging the last of the impurities from his nose.

He jumped as he landed softly on the ground right outside the well. He started to make his way toward the old miko's village when he sensed something in the forest. He listened intently as he heard an explosion in the near distance.

His nose was not working properly yet so he had to rely on his other senses to tell him what was going on. He felt a jab in his heart as he felt Kagome's fear. His mate was in danger as a deep and menacing growl left his chest as he took off in the direction of his mate.

He traveled quickly as he started to pick up the scent of his brothers blood. He knew that his mate had to be close if he was there.

He finally got to the battle as he watched his mate with interest. She had complete control of her powers now as she let go of her arrows. He noticed that the arrow contained a great deal of power but she had controlled how much she put into it.

He saw the arrow hit its mark as it purified the demon in a second. Then she turned her attention to the other and did the same.

He saw her look to the side as she looked at what she had done. She was proud for controlling her powers when he sensed that her sword came to life. He quickly turned as he saw the arrow coming towards his mate as she moved away from the blast.

He was about to jump into the fight when he saw her powers spike. She was pissed as she looked at the kit in her arms. Someone had hurt the kit and he knew that she was very protective of him. He knew enough not to get in the way of a mothers rage as he continued to watch.

He would jump in and protect his mate if it looked like she was going to be in trouble but for now he would just watch.

He saw the dead miko come out of the forest as she insulted his mate. He was flexing his claws as he was getting his attack ready. He had to be careful, for this miko could purify him and his armor would not be able to protect him.

He watched as everything unfolded in front of him. His eyes were growing big when he saw the level of power that Kagome possessed. His mate took care of the threat and got the remaining part of her soul back.

He decided to make his presence known as he walked out from his cover to see his mate.

Kagome's eyes opened wide when she saw him coming towards her. She found the strength to stand on her own as she rushed towards his waiting arms.

Sesshomaru's arms opened wide as he saw her coming. She hit his chest full force as his arms went around her small form and embraced her. He looked down as he said, "You did fine, my little miko. I'm proud of you."

Kagome heard him as she looked up with tear soaked eyes and said, "You were watching? How long have you been standing here?"

Sesshomaru chuckled as he brought her closer to his chest as he said, "Since the fight began."

Something snapped inside Kagome as her anger grew. She pushed away from his chest as she stood in front of him with her head down.

Inuyasha seeing what was about to happen quickly rushed forward and picked up Shippo in his arms. He turned to Sango and Miroku as he said, "If you don't want to get blasted then I suggest you come with me and leave them here. She is pissed to high heaven and she is about to take it out on Sesshomaru."

No one needed to be told twice as they all took off heading towards the village, leaving his brother to deal with the enraged miko.

Sesshomaru saw as his brother took everyone and left the area, he could see that Kagome was getting angry and he didn't wish to be caught in the blast. He didn't blame him because when Kagome got mad it was not a pretty sight.

Kagome was breathing hard, she was mad as hell for him not helping her during her battle with Kikyou. She and Shippo could have gotten hurt from the impact of Kikyou's arrow.

She stopped in mid thinking as something occurred to her, 'Wait, he has always protected me even from the lesser youkai, so why did he hesitate when I was fighting her?'

Kagome started shaking with rage as she finally figured out why he didn't help her when she was fighting Kikyou. 'He has helped 'me' in the past but he has never helped me when I was with Shippo. He doesn't want Shippo with me. I can't be with someone who will not accept Shippo. He is like my son and I can't abandon him for Sesshomaru.'

Kagome hardened her heart for what she was going to do. She wanted to know why he didn't help her. She wanted to hear his version on why, as she said through clinched teeth, "Why didn't help me when I was in danger with Shippo?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow as he looked at Kagome. She was not looking at him and she had her head down. He could see that her anger was still peaked as he said, "I wanted to see how much you have learned over the last few months. I knew you were well protected so I didn't worry about you getting hurt."

Kagome's anger peaked as she let lose an electric bolt that would have hit Sesshoumaru if he had not dodged the attack. She looked up from the ground as she looked at him. She eyed him carefully as she was slowly concentrating on what she was going to do, he would pay for his arrogance.

"So you just wanted to see how much I have learned. You cared little for my pup and me. You have always taken care of me but the first chance you got to show me you can protect the both of us you chose not to. Your sword only protects me and no one else." Said Kagome with strained in her voice she was trying to keep from lashing out at him for being so cold.

Sesshomaru had no idea what was going on when he heard what she said, she thought that he wanted only her and didn't want to protect her pup. "Kagome, that's not true. I will always protect you and any pup that will live with us, be it ours or those left orphaned by war. I will protect them all."

"You have already shown your true colors, Sesshomaru. I can no longer accept you as a mate. Anyone who can't accept Shippo as my pup will never be my mate. I'm not about to give up my pup for any male. I don't care who he is." Kagome said as she continued to shake with rage.

Sesshomaru tried to move forward so he could reach her but he got hit with one of Kagome's blast and was sent right into a tree. He landed with a thud on the ground as his eyes went wide with disbelief. He was actually hurting from what she did to him as she turned and walked away from the clearing they were in. She wanted to find her pup as she went after Inuyasha and the rest of her group.

Sesshomaru sat there for a few minutes until he got some of his strength back. Once he could stand he went after her. 'No one has ever done this to me. I will not be beaten by a mire ningen.' He huffed as he as he ran after Kagome.

Kagome continued to walk toward Kaede's village. She sensed him before he attacked and quickly sidestepped his attack.

Sesshomaru turned and faced his intended. No one has ever treated him this way, as he got ready to do battle with her. She will learn her place in his pack and she will accept him as a mate. "Kagome, we need to talk about what happened. Why would you say that I would not protect you? You know that I have always protected you."

"That's just it! You have always protected me and have given me this sword to protect me when you're not there. This sword only protects me not my pups. What would happen if I were attacked and you weren't there to protect us. The sword would protect me but it will leave our pups in danger.

I can't accept that. You say that you care for me, just me. You don't give a damn about my pup. I will not abandon Shippo just to be with you. He is part of my life and no man will interfere with that." Said Kagome as her tears were rolling down her face. She loved him but if he did not accept Shippo as one of his own then she will never be with him.

Sesshomaru was deep in thought about what Kagome had told him. He always wanted to protect her. He had given her the sword so he could protect her. He never realized that the sword would not protect her pups.

He looked up from the ground as he stared into her tear soaked eyes. She was in pain as he tried to move closer to her. She attacked as she sent her lighting towards him and he dodged.

He had barely missed that blast as it singed his tail and he grunted in pain. She meant to do him serious harm as he stood his ground against her. He had to figure a way to get to her, calm her down, and listen to reason.

He saw her turn and started walking away from him as he rushed towards her to grab her. She waited until he was close enough and placed her barrier around her body to protect herself as she walked.

Sesshomaru hit the barrier full force as it sent him flying through the air. He landed on his back with the wind knocked out of him as he slowly opened his eyes.

He saw as Kagome was still walking away and he struggled to get to his feet. He was on his knees when he heard her say, "Sesshomaru, I suggest that you stay away from me for now. I want my pup and if you interfere with me getting to him I will kill you."

Sesshomaru stopped as he stared at her retreating form. Her threat was very real as he saw her aura. He would have to let her cool down before he could talk to her.

He stood as he took a deep breath. He summoned his demonic cloud as he took off heading toward the west. He would wait for her there because he knew she would come there to his home. He still had the jewel shard pieces and she will be coming to get them. When she did he will be ready for her. He was not about to be defeated by his future mate.

He smiled inwardly as he thought, 'I have to remember that I can never get her this mad ever again. She will be very protective of our pups and she will kill anyone that would try to harm them including me.'

Kagome was still mad as she continued to walk through the forest. She was glad that the village was a good distance away. She needed the time to cool off before she found Shippo. She never meant for Shippo to get hurt in anyway and she was worried about him.

He had been hurt trying to protect her. He was so determined that he had gotten in the way of the blast as it hit. Shippo had earned a place in her heart. She wanted nothing more than to protect him and make his life as wonderful as possible. He deserved to be happy and she was going to do everything within her power to make him happy.

When she finally arrived at the village she quickly made her way over to Kaede's hut. She stepped in as she looked around, when she didn't see Shippo she turned her attention to Kaede and said, "Kaede, where is Shippo?"

Kaede turned to the girl and smiled as she said, "He is with Inuyasha. When I treated him for his wounds Inuyasha took him outside and went toward the god tree with the kit in his arms. He won't leave Shippo unprotected."

Kagome said her thanks for the information as she went to her bag and pulled out some clothes. She went to change as she put on her priestess clothes, but under her clothes she wore the armor that Sesshomaru had given her.

She growled at the thought of his name, 'that pompous windbag! Telling me that he cares for me and then he wants to stand back to see what I have learned. Shippo could have been really hurt because he wanted to see the level of power I held.

I guess he will never change. He never really loved me anyway, all he wants me for is to bare him an heir to the Western Lands. I would have protected Rin like my own daughter had the shoes been on the other foot.'

She put her stuff into her bag and threw it over her shoulder as she left Kaede's hut. She was making her way over to the god tree to see about Shippo.

When she got there she spotted Inuyasha as he dozed off on a tree branch. He had Shippo cradled in his arms as he held him close to his chest. She had never seen him this way with the kit before. She figured that when he thought she was dead he had taken to caring for Shippo the way she always did.

She took a deep breath as she said softly, "Inuyasha."

Inuyasha heard his name being called as he slowly opened his eyes. His ears twitched as he heard it again, "Inuyasha?"

He looked down to see what he believed to be Kikyou but then he sniffed as he caught her scent. His memories about what happened earlier came flooding back as he sighed deeply and then jumped down from the tree, landing in front of Kagome.

He looked into her eyes and asked, "Where's Sesshomaru?" He saw her aura spark as he asked his question. 'Damn! I should've kept my big mouth shut!'

Kagome felt her anger grow as she quickly took a deep breath to calm herself down. She looked up into his eyes and said, "I have come for Shippo," as she held her arms out to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha complied immediately as he placed the kit in her out stretched arms.

Kagome cradled Shippo in her arms as she brought him to her chest. She passed her finger over his forehead as her healing power was released to help her pup. Shippo soon started to stir as he opened his eyes and stared at Kagome with his beautiful green eyes. He smiled weakly at her as he whispered, "Mama."

Kagome smiled as she placed a kiss on his forehead and told him to rest that he was safe in her arms. He snuggled closer to her chest as he grabbed part of her shirt to make sure she wouldn't leave him as he fell into a deeper healing sleep.

She looked up as Inuyasha and said, "Inuyasha I want the jewel shards."

Inuyasha eyes opened wide as he said, "I don't have them Kagome, Sesshomaru does. Your mother gave him the jewel when we came back with you that first time when you almost killed that hobo guy for touching you. As far as I know he still has them."

This did not sit well with Kagome as she turned to leave with Shippo in her arms. Inuyasha seeing that she was going to leave was following her. He was not about to let her go anywhere alone.

Kagome stopped in her tracks as she quickly turned around and said in an angry voice, "Why are you following me, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha swallowed hard as he said, "I'm coming with you. I can't allow you to go off by yourself unprotected. I have given my word and I can't let you leave alone."

Kagome heard his words and knew that he would never allow her to travel on her own. She wanted some time alone to think as she concentrated on what she wanted to do.

She got an idea as she said, "I'm sorry Inuyasha but I want to be by myself with Shippo for a while. Nothing is going to happen to me so you can stay here. I don't need to be protected."

Before Inuyasha could say anything Kagome cast a sleeping spell on her friend as he fell asleep on the ground. She walked over to him as she moved his hair away from his face and said, "I'm sorry, my Inuyasha but I want to be alone for a while. I hope you understand. I didn't want to hurt you so this was the only way that I could think of to prevent you from following me. When you wake up I will be long gone from here."

Kagome stood as she placed a barrier around her friend to protect him. She didn't want him to be attacked while he was sleeping, as she turned and started heading toward the west. If Sesshomaru had her jewel shards then she was going to get them back from him.

oOo

All right this is the end to another chapter. Sorry I didn't update yesterday but family emergency prevented me from doing it. But I was surprised to see over 40 reviews for the last chapter. Thank you everyone from the bottom of my heart. Your reviews mean the world to me.

As you can see all of Sesshomaru's planning paid off when dealing with the doctors from the modern era. Sometimes fighting fire with fire works better than using your claws.

Sesshomaru made a fatal mistake when he chose to stand back and watch Kagome fight to see how strong she was. The protection of Shippo comes first in Kagome's mind and by him not protecting her and Shippo meant that he didn't care anything about the pup. Kagome will not accept him if he doesn't accept and protect Shippo.

There are hardships ahead for Kagome as she makes good and bad choices. Sesshomaru learns what she is talking about and works hard to get back in her favor. It's not over yet as they continue to learn about each other.

Until the next chapter!

Ja ne!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

In the days after Sesshomaru arrival back at the castle it had been some of the worst days for his servants. He was in the foulest of moods and no one dared approach him. Even Rin was keeping her distance from him whenever she saw him coming her way.

He was heading toward the dojo to begin training again. Whatever was on his mind he felt the need to train so vigorously that he would be there until well into the night before heading back to his private quarters.

His mind had been on only one thing or shall we say one person since his arrival back at the castle. Kagome filled his thoughts every minute of the day. He couldn't concentrate on anything and he missed her more with each passing day.

He knew he was to blame for not protecting her with the pup. He had failed to show her that he would protect her and anything that she valued close to her heart. He also knew that she was very protective of the kit and he was still dumb enough not to protect them both.

He sighed as he stared out into the horizon. The sun was going down yet again in his kingdom as he missed the conversations that he had with the girl. She was intelligent, graceful, and her smiles melted the iciness he had built for centuries around his heart. Her sweet scent still filled his lungs, as she smelled of jasmine and sandelwood, a scent he found very pleasing.

He had come back to his castle to train. He didn't think that he would have to do this just yet with her but he had no choice. He had to exert his male dominance on Kagome if he wanted to mate with her. She had to summit to him as the alpha male and he knew he would have to fight her to do it.

She was strong and he knew it. The last time she had flattened him on the ground and he had a hard time getting back up. He had to find a way to subdue her and make her submit. He had to get stronger in order for this to happen that's why he was training so hard. She was a worthy mate and he would do anything to gain her favor.

He wanted her more than anything and he enjoyed a good challenge to get her. He knew deep down in his heart that he loved her but he had yet to tell her when she was awake. He remembered that he had told her once but she was unconscious and never heard his words.

He missed the taste of her and his demon side was getting restless. It had been furious that he had backed down to the female and demanded that he go after her. He was never one to listen to his demon side as he quickly stumped him into submission.

Soon he would go and find Kagome. She was getting closer to his castle because he could feel her presence in the distance. She still carried his mark and he could tell where she was located. His demon side wanted the ningen and would struggle to get free every chance he got when he picked up her scent.

He had been in his father's library looking at his books of spells. He needed something that would help him defeat the miko. He hated to do this but he had to protect himself against her attacks. She was powerful and he had to find a spell that would protect him from her powers. His armor was good but the last time it didn't even work, as her powers were growing stronger.

He finally found what he was looking for as he sat down in the only chair in the room. He continued to read well into the night as he was figuring out his plan to subdue Kagome.

The next morning Sesshomaru went to change his clothes and stepped out on to the balcony. He was looking as the sun was rising over the horizon. It was going to be a beautiful day as Kagome's face appeared to him in his minds eye.

He turned away from the sight as he growled. He was getting soft about this ningen and it was irritating him to no end. He had allowed himself to be pulled into submission by a ningen female and he hated it.

He was about to go back inside when he picked up a scent in the distance. It was youkai and he didn't like the stench. He had told those bastards to keep off his lands and now they were going to pay with their lives.

He leaped into the air as he headed toward the scent he was picking up. He would get rid of these snake youkai once and for all. The demons were the scourge of the land that ruined everything that they got their hands on. They would lay waste to villages killing all there. He had often chased them off his lands and the last time he did he had made the threat the he would kill them even if he had to follow them to the ends of the earth and back.

As he was traveling he picked up another scent as his demon side almost burst out of his chest. Those snakes had located where his mate was and he had the feeling that they were attacking her. That's all it took to make him go faster as he raced through the air trying to reach his mate before they did her harm.

oOo

Kagome had stopped sometime in the middle of the night once she had left Inuyasha. She got some rest as she cradled Shippo against her chest as they slept. Once the sun was up she got up and continued to walk toward the Western Lands.

She knew it was going to take her a while to get there but she was not in a hurry. She wanted this time to mediate and think about what she wanted. She knew that she loved Sesshomaru but she couldn't back down from him not protecting her kit.

She learned her lessons well when he taught her the rights of the female in this era. It was her choice on who she would mate with and she would pick someone that would love and protect her and her pups.

She had not been wrong in asking, if it would've been their pups in trouble and this happened would he not protect them? Because he wanted to see what kind of power she held?

She knew that she had over reacted in what he did but she had every right to. He had promised to protect her and not act like his brother. She wanted to feel loved, protected, and cherished. She wanted to make sure that he would protect anything she held close to her heart.

She knew that things were done differently in this era but she wanted to change it just a bit. It didn't have to be about just one race or just one breed. She wanted to instill the right to protect all who lived on the lands. It didn't matter to her if they were youkai or human. The most important thing to protect in the Western Lands where the children, for they were the future of their race.

If she could teach the children of this era not to hate each other then they will have a chance to live in the future. For they will be able to adapt and live among the humans of her time and survive. But if they continued to live by their current virtues then their future was doomed, for they will not survive what was to come.

She needed to start with Sesshomaru and teach him these things. She hated to attack him but she had to get her point across to him. She wanted him to be opened to ideas and listen to her advice when the time came.

Her anger grew as she quickly squashed it down. It was one of her emotions that she was getting pretty good at controlling. There will be a time and a place that she would need to channel her anger into a fight and now was not the time.

Finally after traveling in silence for about a day and a half Shippo started to stir in her arms. She looked down as she stopped walking to pay attention to the kit. When she saw him opening his eyes, she was relieved that he was all right.

Shippo had been enjoying his ride in his mother's arms. He felt protected there and he was warm. He opened his eyes to find that Kagome was looking at him as he heard her say, "Shippo, how are you feeling?"

He smiled at his mother as he said, "Mama, I feel great, but I'm hungry."

Kagome giggled as she stopped and put the kit down on the ground. She finally got some feeling back in her arm as she took off her backpack and looked for some food to give Shippo. She found some Ramen and proceeded to make a fire so she could cook it for him.

When the water was done she poured it into the cup and waited until they were cooked as she gave them to Shippo so he could eat.

Shippo waited patiently until the noodles cooled and he started to eat his food. He noticed that his mother was not eating as he asked, "Mama? Why aren't you eating?"

Kagome smiled as she said, "Don't worry Shippo I ate earlier today when you were still asleep. So I want you to eat up so we can continue on our way."

Shippo obeyed his mother as he continued to eat his food. When he was done Kagome cleaned everything up as she put the fire out and they continued on their way.

Shippo was enjoying his time with his mother. They had never traveled alone before and he was kind of scared. He started to pick up the scent of youkai near by, as he got closer to his mother.

Kagome felt that Shippo was getting scared as she bent down and picked him up in her arms. She held him close to her chest as she said, "Don't worry Shippo. I will protect you from harm. No one is going to hurt you as long as you are with me."

Shippo took comfort in her words as he fell asleep in his mother's arms. He felt at peace with her as he snuggled closer to get her body heat.

Shippo and Kagome continued to travel toward the west. They would stop to eat and then they would play some games along the way. They enjoyed their time together like mother and son.

Once they were attacked and Kagome took her arrow and killed the demon in one shot. When she was done she quickly went over to the kit and said, "Shippo are you all right? Did he hurt you?"

Shippo was impressed with the way his mother dealt with the threat. He never knew that she was this powerful. He hopped into her arms as he said, "Yes I'm fine. He didn't even hurt me but you have gotten stronger Kagome. Your a lot more powerful than before."

Kagome smiled sweetly at her son as they continued on their way. Kagome took to putting a protective barrier around her and Shippo to keep her safe. She didn't want anything to happen to Shippo because she had brought him along with her and refused to leave him with Inuyasha.

She had gotten very protective of the kit since the day that she almost lost him to Kikyou. She was determined that this will never happen again.

oOo

Kagome and Shippo were playing in a clearing when they heard a scream in the distance. Kagome stopped as she listened intently to where the screams were coming from. She called Shippo to her as he jumped onto her shoulder and grabbed on while his mother started running through the forest.

She was following the sense of terror she felt as she continued to run to see if she could help the person in need. Kagome continued running until they came upon the screaming person that they had heard.

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks when she saw that it was a small demon child that was being attacked by a giant snake. 'Great! I hate snakes.'

Kagome took Shippo off her shoulder as she put him down on the ground. She removed her backpack as she placed it against a tree and said in a low voice, "Shippo I want you to stay here out of the way. I want to save that child but if I have to worry about you then I could lose my concentration on what I have to do."

Shippo nodded that he understood as he saw his mother remove her bow from her should and pulled out one of her arrows to lock it into place.

Kagome stepped forward with her bow raised as she pointed at the offending youkai. Then she yelled, "Put him down or it will be your death!"

The snake youkai turned to see who had addressed him in such a manner. When he turned his great head he spotted a human female standing down below with her arrow pointing at him. He hissed at the new comer as he said, "What do you want wench? Can't you see I'm busy with my meal."

Kagome's anger started to grow. She needed to keep it in check as she pulled on the string of her bow and took aim. The child was wrapped around the youkai's tail and she had to make sure that her arrow did not hurt him.

The demon in front of her started to wave the child in front of him as he used him as a shield. 'That bastard! He's using the child as shield and now I can't shoot my arrow for fear of hitting him.'

Kagome lowered her bow as she put it on the ground. She had only on shot at this as she formed a plan in her mind. She summoned her powers, as she got ready. When she was sure that she had the youkai full attention she quickly formed a bow in her hand as she pulled back and fired.

The arrow flew straight as it hit the youkai in the tail and it released the child.

Kagome ran forward as she caught him and took him back to Shippo and told him to watch him until she was done with the snake. She ran back as her hands came up with a bow and arrow locked in place.

The youkai was in pain as he was thrashing around the clearing. Kagome was having a hard time trying to take aim. She concentrated as she released her arrow.

The snake was moving around so much that it never saw the arrow coming toward him. He moved right in the way of the arrow as it impacted and purified him. He fell dead on the ground as Kagome turned away from him and made her way toward the fallen child.

When Kagome reached him Shippo was there with him and he had a look of concern on his face. She rolled the child over as she looked at him. He was an inu youkai child with beautiful dark brown hair. He had black stripes on his cheeks, one on each side. He had a cute tail with long with fluffy fur. He wore a blue hakama and haori of the simple kind. Not the fancy silks that Sesshomaru wore all the time.

Kagome placed her hand on his chest as she concentrated her healing power on him. Slowly she started to heal all of his wounds as she felt that he was getting stronger. When she was done she looked around the area and decided that they needed to get away from this place.

She picked up the child and her bag as she put it on her shoulder. She turned to Shippo and said, "Come on Shippo, we need to get away from here." Shippo agreed as he followed his mother to a safer place.

They continued to walk until they came to a clearing by the river. Kagome looked around and opened her senses to make sure that there was no danger nearby. She put up her barrier as she was finally able to relax.

Kagome tended to the little inu injuries as she cleaned up his wounds. When she had set up camp she turned to Shippo and said, "Shippo, do you think that you can keep an eye on him until I return. I need to go and hunt for dinner. I'm afraid that our guest might not like my food."

Shippo stood proud that his mother had asked him to do something so important as he said, "Sure Kagome I can protect him."

Kagome smiled as she walked away from Shippo, she turned as she said, "Shippo don't leave the protection of the barrier I have placed around you both, it will keep you safe until I return."

Shippo agreed to her request as Kagome continued to walk deeper into the forest. Once she was out of range Kagome collapsed on the ground. She was tired and she was very hungry. She had not eaten in days to make sure that Shippo had enough to eat. The reason she was going hunting was to get food because her supplies were running low.

She hated to kill animals because she would have to clean them but she didn't have a choice anymore. They were almost out of food and she needed to feed the pups. She sometimes wished she let Inuyasha come along with her at least when he hunted he usually cleaned the catch before he brought it back to camp. She got herself together as she got off the ground and started looking for prey.

She remembered what Sesshomaru had told her about what type of meat he liked to eat as she was looking for prey. She heard a noise off to the side as she slowed down her pace. She finally found what she was looking for as she took aim and let go of her arrow.

She got the wild bore with one shot as she killed it instantly. She walked over to it as she looked upon the dead animal. She felt her stomach start to turn as she was thinking about what she had to do. She swallowed hard as she reached down and picked it up and placed it on her shoulder.

She was thankful that it was not a very big one, as she carried it back to camp. When she finally returned Shippo was looking anxiously for her and she saw the relief in his eyes when he saw her.

Kagome smiled a weak smile as she went over by the river and placed the animal there. She got her knife out and set to work. It took her a while but she was finally done gutting the pig. She placed a few pieces of meat on the fire as she slowly cooked it.

She kept some meat for when the little youkai woke up from his ordeal. He might eat raw meat or cooked she had no idea what he preferred but she was keeping enough of both of them so he can decide once he woke up.

When the meat was finally cooked all the way, Kagome took some off the fire for Shippo to have. She cut it up into small pieces as she blew on it to cool it for the kit.

Shippo immediately began to eat being hungry from having to wait until it was done cooking. Kagome watched the kit to make sure that he didn't choke on his food. He was eating so fast that she thought he would forget to chew his food at times.

Kagome heard a noise off to the side as she turned her head to see what it was. She noticed that the inu child was starting to stir as she looked at him from a distance.

She learned a long time ago not to get close to a youkai when they're asleep because they could come out fighting. Unless you are strong enough to catch them before they tore into you, it was just best to keep some distance.

She watched as the child opened his eyes. They were a pretty green as they sparkled in the light of the fire. He opened his eyes all the way as he got them focused. At first his eyebrows furrowed together wondering where he was. He looked to be in thought as he looked at the darkened sky.

Kagome cleared her throat as she saw the child jump and get into a fighting stance. He was quick, she had to give him that much. He was barring his fangs and flexing his little claws at Kagome as she looked at him with amusement in her eyes.

"Hello, are you hungry? Because I have some food for you if you are?" said Kagome with a smile on her face.

The little inu raised his nose and sniffed, she was a stranger to this land. He found her scent to be pleasing and it had a calming quality to it. He got a little closer to the miko as he sat down near the fire. He was nervous, but his nose was picking up something that smelled good as his stomach growled with hunger.

Kagome watched his reactions and she saw him moving closer to the fire. She heard his stomach growl as she giggled and asked, "Do you eat cooked meat or do you like it raw?"

The young inu looked at the ningen sitting in front of him. She was holding some food out for him to eat. He was feeling weak and was really hungry as he reached for the cooked meat she offered. When he took it from her he started to stuff it all in his mouth as he tried to chew.

"Hey, hey, hey, slow down. You're going to choke if you don't slow down and chew your food the right way." Scolded Kagome as she watched the child stop what he was doing.

He continued to chew his food until he swallowed as he turned to her and said, "I'm sorry my mother would have scruffed me for doing that. It's just that I was awfully hungry and this tasted really good."

"Well that's all right I just want you to slow down. No one will take away your food." Said Kagome as she leaned back against the tree and watched the children eat. When they had their fill she cleaned up the area as she saw Shippo interacting with the pup.

It was good to see him play with other demon pups his age. She could tell that the inu was a little older than Shippo but they were playing just the same.

Kagome finished cleaning up and noticed how much meat was left. The pups had nearly eaten it all. There was enough for them to eat in the morning before they started on their trip again.

She signed she didn't think that she could go out and kill another animal. So she opted to keep the meat for the pups as she went to the river and got some water and drank it. It was the only way to keep her stomach from growling and alerting Shippo that she had not eaten.

Her clothes were starting to get big on her as she was losing weight from not eating. She just hoped that she had enough strength to beat Sesshomaru to get the jewel back. She was shuttering at the thought of seeing him again. She did miss him but he had shown his true colors that day when he didn't protect her from Kikyou.

She couldn't accept him as a mate if he wouldn't protect her with her pup. Her pup came first and Sesshomaru would have to learn that. It didn't matter which pup it was if it was one of hers or a pup she protected, their safety came first.

Kagome came out of her musing as she saw how late it was getting. She called for the kids to come nearer and told them it was time for bed. They both huffed not wanting to go to bed as she eyed them and said, "If you don't sleep how are we going to be able to find you're friends home? You have to sleep because tomorrow we will have a long day ahead of us."

The pups relented as they both laid next to each other and fell asleep. Kagome was sitting up against a tree as she brought her barrier closer to her group. She wished to keep away intruders and she especially didn't want to fight right now. She was tired and she was definitely hungry. She almost didn't have any strength left and she wanted to rest before they left in the morning.

Once her barrier was smaller she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Her only thoughts were of this one special person that kept coming into her mind and wouldn't let her rest. His golden eyes continued to watch her as he showed her such pleasure.

oOo

Kagome woke the next morning and started to make the pups their food. It didn't take long for them to smell it as they both woke up ready to eat.

Once she feed everyone she packed up her bag and they were ready to leave. She turned to her new pup as she asked, "Young one, what is your name?"

The little inu bowed his head. He was ashamed that he had forgotten to tell her his name. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you my name. My name is Tashi."

Kagome smiled warmly at him as she said, "Well Tashi, my name is Kagome and this little bundle of energy is my pup Shippo. Do you remember where you live?"

"Yes, my village is just over that hill over there in the distance. Are you going to take me home?" he asked with hope in his heart.

"Yes, Tashi its on our way and I want to make sure that you will be protected until I have you with your family. So lets go toward your village." Kagome said as she turned and started out heading for Tashi village.

The village looked a lot closer that she originally thought. They had traveled most of the day and they were no closer to getting there than this morning.

Kagome was getting tired as she called to the pups to find a place with water and then they would have lunch. The pups complied as they searched the area. When they found what they were looking for they ran to Kagome and showed her where the water located.

Kagome followed, she enjoyed being around the pups for they were full of energy and life. She wanted to give Shippo a happy life. She knew that she wouldn't be alive when he would reach maturity. This fact saddened her but she was bound and determined to make it as happy as she could.

They made it to the river as they all settled to rest for a while. The pups played while Kagome made lunch. She looked into her bag and she saw that she only had two Ramen left. They would do for lunch but then she would have to go hunting for the evening meal. She was not looking forward to that at all.

She quickly fixed them their food as she watched while they were playing. She sensed something in the near distance as she stood and picked up her bow. She was scanning the area with her senses as she caught the aura of several large youkai heading their way

'Damn why did they have to show up now? I could have dealt with them later, but not now.' Kagome was frustrated, she was feeling weak and now she would have to deal with these intruders.

She turned as she called to the pups, "Shippo, Tashi, I need both of you to come here. There are youkai approaching and it's not good. I want you two to stay together. I will put a barrier around the two of you so you'll be protected while I take care of those youkai. Hopefully they don't want to fight and will just go away but I still want you to be safe. Do you both understand what I'm telling you?"

Both boys nodded that they understood as Kagome placed a barrier around them. Once she had both boys in the safety of her barrier she turned to them and said, "By the way you two, you can't leave the barrier until I come and get you out."

Both demon pups looked at each other as they rushed forward trying to get out. They both cried out when they found that they couldn't leave where Kagome had placed them. She knew that they would come after her but they would only to get hurt.

Kagome moved away from the pups. She had to get some distance from them in case it was a bad battle. She was hoping with all her heart that she wouldn't have to fight with these fools but she knew better. She was sensing that these youkai were strong and they were searching for something.

She recognized part of the aura as she braced herself. She saw them coming out of the forest to face her. It was the snake youkai companions, there were four of them, and they seemed to be coming for revenge.

oOo

The snake youkai had been traveling fast through the night. They wanted to get to the person that had killed their friend. They were following their trail through the forest as their tongues came out of their mouths and tasted the way they had gone.

They were getting close, they could tell because the taste was fresher than before. When they broke through the thick forest into a clearing they came upon a ningen standing there in their way. They all reared their heads up as their tongue came out to catch the scent that they were chasing.

They were surprised that the scent they had been following during the night belonged to this ningen. They hissed as one of them said, "You wench! You killed our brother. We will have our revenge for what you have done and then we will find the pup that he had before you set it free."

Kagome heard what the arrogant snakes said. She knew that her bow was not going to do the job this time as she pulled the sword from its sheath. It came to life as she held it in her hand away from her body. She was channeling her powers into the sword, as she was getting angry at these demons.

"You will not touch my pups! That bastard had the chance to let go of him but he refused, I was not about to see him get killed. If you want him then you're going to have to get through me first." Kagome said with anger in her voice, she wasn't about to let these fools hurt Tashi or Shippo.

The snakes looked at each other as they smirked, then they attacked as one. They went after Kagome as they saw the girl hold her sword in front of her. The snakes were almost to the girl when they saw her attack.

Kagome was determined not to let the snakes get to the boys. She was going to protect them as she took her sword and slashed as she yelled "PURIFYING BLADES!"

Steaming hot blades came out of the swords as it went towards her attackers. It caught the first snake as it tore him to pieces. One snake was able to dodge the attack in time, as the others were unharmed.

Kagome was breathing hard as she turned to face the remaining three snakes. They were surrounding her as she was thinking about what to do. Then she heard the cry of her pups as fear took over her heart. There must have been another youkai with these bastards and it had gotten close to where Shippo and Tashi were located.

Kagome's anger increased ten fold as she channeled it into her sword. The winds were beginning to surround her sword as she continued to power it up. She took her sword as she twirled it around her head and said, "Hearts of Storm!"

The tornado like winds surrounded the three-snake youkai as it engulfed them in its power. It started to shred them to pieces as they screamed in pain. It was over in a matter of minutes as Kagome fell to her knee from the effort.

Kagome was breathing hard, she had used a lot of her energy in that attack and now she was paying for it. She was left weak with almost no energy. All her body wanted to do right now is collapse on the ground and sleep. The cries of her pups brought her out of her stupor as she got to her feet, staggered, before heading for their location.

oOo

Shippo and Tashi were scared out of their minds. They could tell that Kagome was fighting four large demons and they wanted to help her. But the barrier that she had placed around them would not let them get out.

They heard a noise off to the side as they both froze. They stayed as still as possible hoping that whatever was in the forest would just pass them by and leave them alone. Their hearts sank as they saw the snake youkai coming out of the forest as it reared up on his tail.

It hissed as it moved closer to the demon pups. His tongue was slowly coming out of his mouth, as he tasted their fear. It smiled an evil smile, as he got closer. Soon he would have a very nice meal as he coiled his body around the two pups.

He was about to strike when he saw a barrier protecting his prey. He hissed in anger as he attacked, but the barrier refused to let him get close to the pups.

Shippo and Tashi coward in fear as they saw the snake youkai approach the barrier that Kagome had set up. They wanted to leave but the barrier was preventing them from doing so.

They saw, as the snake was getting ready to attack. They both hit the ground as they yelled at the top of they're lungs, "KAGOME!"

The barrier held but they didn't know how much longer it would withstand the attack of the snake youkai. It was very determined to get them as they continued to call for Kagome at the top of their lungs.

They saw when the snake stopped his attack on them as a new challenge was given, "You! Get away from my pups or I will kill you!"

"Stupid human, do you think you can take me on in your weaken state. I will kill you and then I will kill the pups!" Yelled the snake youkai as it uncurled its body from around the pups and started his attack on Kagome.

The snake was correct in his assumption, Kagome was in a weaken state but her determination to protect her pups fueled her resolve. She took a fighting stance against the snake as she prepared to do battle.

Kagome stood her ground as she saw the snake coming towards her; at the last minute she dodged his attack as she quickly moved away from him.

The snake had been ready as it brought its tail around and hit Kagome with it. It sent her flying through the air as she landed on the other side of the clearing unconscious.

Kagome finally lost her battle to stay awake as she welcomed the darkness that took her. Her only regret was that she was unable to help her pups.

Shippo looked on in horror as he saw Kagome go down. She hit the ground hard and she was not moving. He continued to cry for Kagome as they saw the snake move in for the kill. They closed their eyes and turned away from what the snake was about to do.

Then they heard the snake cry out in pain as they quickly looked up to see what was going on. Both their eyes went wide when they saw the Lord to the Western Lands standing in front of Kagome protecting her.

oOo

Sesshomaru was flying with speed. His demon side wanted to come out and tear apart the youkai that was hurting his mate. She was his as he let a ferial growl escape his lips.

He arrived in time to see the snake youkai attack his mate. He hit her with his tail and sent her flying through the air to land on the opposite side of the clearing. He saw the pups as a barrier, which she had set up, protected them.

He rushed forward as he slashed with his claws and landed in front of the snake. He was cracking his knuckles and growling at the snake as his claws were secreting a green mist.

He was getting his poison claws ready as he said, "How dare you attack my mate and pups! You will pay for your actions with your life. I will keep my promise to you and kill you for returning to my lands."

The snake backed away when he saw Sesshomaru standing in front of the girl. When he heard that she was his mate he knew he had made a big mistake.

Sesshomaru moved as he brought his poison claws to bear. He attacked with such speed that the snake youkai never saw him coming. He landed on the other side of him as he flexed his claws and turned toward his enemy.

The snake hissed as it fell dead on the ground from his attack. Sesshomaru had effectively sliced him about 10 times before he even landed on the ground.

Sesshomaru quickly turned and made his way over to Kagome. He picked her up in his arms and noticed how light she was. He could almost feel her bones through her clothes as he noticed how pale she looked.

'It looks like she had not eaten in over a week. Why would she do this to herself?' he thought as he stood with her in his arms. He heard the crying of the pups as he walked over to where they were located.

When he reached them he noticed that the barrier still had not come down. He shifted Kagome in his arms as he kneeled down on one knee. He reached out with his hand and touched the barrier. It immediately came down as Shippo rushed forward and asked, "How is my Mommy? Is she going to be all right?"

Sesshomaru looked down at the kit and noticed the spell that was placed on him. 'Kagome must have placed that spell on him so that the kit wouldn't know how thin she was getting and worry about her. She must have given up her food to feed the kit while she traveled here.'

He looked away from Kagome as he asked, "Do you know where Inuyasha is?"

Shippo looked up at the demon Lord and he was scared. He swallowed hard as he said, "We left Inuyasha back at Kaede's village when we started to travel here. Mama wouldn't allow him to come with us so she put a sleeping spell on him. He came close to finding us many times but Mama kept a barrier around us so he couldn't see or detect us in the area."

Sesshomaru furrowed his eyebrows together deep in thought. 'So she has learned how to control her powers even more than before. She is able to mask her scent and her aura along with her pup.

He looked up as he saw another pup that was with her. He didn't remember this one as he asked, "You were not with my mate the last time I'd seen her. Where did you come from?"

Tashi was shaking in fear. He had heard of the Lord to the Western Lands but he never thought that he would ever meet him in person. He was scared out of his mind as Shippo answered his question.

"Don't worry Tashi I will make sure that you are returned to your family as soon as possible. But before I take you back I must take care of my mate. She's hurt and needs attention at the moment." Sesshomaru said as he was trying to sound soothing to the pups. It would not do if Kagome woke up to find two upset pups. She would lash out and kill anyone who would do that.

Sesshomaru felt that Kagome was getting weaker as he stood with her and said to the pups. "I want you both to hold on to my legs. We are going to be traveling very fast and I don't want you to fall off my cloud."

Tashi and Shippo complied with his wishes and as soon as the felt that they were both holding on tight he summoned his demon cloud and took off toward his castle.

It took him about ten minutes to get there and when he landed he noticed that the pups wouldn't let go of his legs. They were both still scared to death as Rin came running out of the castle to greet him.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! Rin is happy to see you." Yelled Rin as she was running away from his retainer Jaken. She stopped before she got to her Lord as she saw the two children that were with him and the pretty lady in his arms.

Rin was curious as she asked, "Lord Sesshomaru, who is that in your arms? She's pretty."

Sesshomaru smiled inwardly at her comment. 'No Rin she's not pretty, she's beautiful.' He turned his attention to the two pups that were still holding on to his legs as he said, "Shippo, Tashi this is Rin why don't you go play with her in the gardens while I have the healer tend to Kagome."

Tashi and Shippo were looking around the area. They were thinking how wonderful it would be to go exploring in such a nice place. When they heard Lord Sesshomaru's comments both boys' faces lit up at the thought of just playing around such a fine castle.

"Oh yes Lord Sesshomaru, Rin will be happy to go and play." Said Rin as she turned to the two boys and said, "Come with Rin so we can play." The boys let go of his legs as they took off after Rin to go and play.

Sesshomaru turned to his retainer and said, "Jaken, make sure they stay out of trouble and protect them."

Jaken shook in fear. He hated to be with three children now for they would surely do horrible things to him. Rin was bad enough she would always chase him around the gardens trying to dress him up in horrible looking kimonos. "Yes Lord Sesshomaru." He replied as he turned and went after the pups to keep an eye on them. Oh how he hated his job.

Sesshomaru quickly walked into the castle as he went to his room. He placed Kagome on the bed as he summoned one of the servants and said, "Nasume, I want some warm water, clean cloths and some soup to be brought up here."

Nasume bowed and left quickly to do his biding. It would not do to get on the wrong side of Lord Sesshomaru when he was apparently very interested in the ningen he had placed on his bed.

Once Nasume was out of the room he proceeded to take Kagome's clothes off. He wanted to see the extent of her injuries. Once he was done he was shocked at what he saw. Kagome was almost skin and bones. She had put her body through the worst torture just to take care of a kit.

He cursed under his breath. He knew better than to leave her alone because she would hurt herself like this. He knew that she could hunt but she refuses to clean her catch and that's why she suffered like this.

He heard a knock on his door as he quickly covered Kagome with a sheet as he said, "Enter."

Nasume quickly entered the room with everything he had requested and then some. She didn't know if she was wounded so she brought medicine and clean bandages just in case. She put everything down on the table next to him as she quickly left the room to get the soup he had requested for the girl.

Once Nasume was gone again he proceeded to get Kagome cleaned up. Most of the blood on her was from the snake youkai. He thanked Kami that she didn't have any injuries beside what she had done to herself.

A short while later Nasume came back with the food as she set it down and left. Sesshomaru picked Kagome limp form in his arms as he cradle her against his chest. He started to caress her cheeks to see if he could wake her.

Kagome felt nice warm fingers starting to caress her cheeks. She slowly started to stir as she opened her eyes. When they focused she saw two very concerned golden ones. She was weak but her first concerns were for her pups as she asked, "Shippo, Tashi, where are they?"

"They are both safe. They are playing in the garden with Rin at the moment. Kagome I want you to drink this soup. It will help you to heal." Said Sesshomaru with concern.

Kagome smiled when she heard that Shippo and Tashi were both safe as she agreed to drink the soup. Once she was done she was asleep, as she felt safe once again.

Sesshomaru held Kagome for a while. He had missed her scent and the warmth of her body next to his. He purred in contentment as he slowly rocked her back and forth in a soothing way until she fell into a deep sleep.

He noticed how late it was getting as he placed her on the bed and made sure that she was comfortable. He left to tend to the children that were running ramped in the gardens with a screaming Jaken after them.

He summoned Nasume and told her to keep an eye on the girl while he was gone. She was not to disturb Kagome from her sleep. Nasume understood his orders as she bowed and entered the room to keep the girl company while he was gone.

When Sesshomaru walked outside he spotted his dragon sitting off to the side, he approached it as he said, "Ah, Un, I want you to locate my brother and bring him here." The dragon growled as it stood and spread his wings. It took off with speed to do its masters bidding.

Sesshomaru took all the children in with him as Jaken laid on the ground with a couple of big bruises on his head for calling them brats. He had them all feed and then had the pleasure of hearing Jaken complain about giving them all baths.

He put both boys in one room and said, "You two will stay in here. It will take Kagome at least a week to recover from her ordeal. Tashi, I will take you back home in the morning so be ready to leave."

He turned to leave as Shippo stopped him and asked, "Lord Sesshomaru? How is my Mommy? Was she hurt really bad?"

Sesshomaru took a deep breath as he said, "No she wasn't hurt that bad. But she used a lot of her energy and must rest. I will let you see her in the morning."

Shippo was happy to hear this as both boys laid down and got some much needed rest.

oOo

This is the end to another chapter. Yes Sesshomaru came and saved her even after everything she had said to him. Remember he still loves her and he wants to get back into her good graces again.

Inuyasha is still searching the forest for Kagome when Ah and Un come looking for him. He really doesn't want to go to his brother's castle at the moment knowing that he had lost his mate.

Kagome must come to a decision about Sesshomaru. She is still unsure if he will ever love her for the rest of her life. She is insecure in her abilities and she must work through all of these issues before she is truly happy. Who could blame her when all she has ever heard is how worthless she was in anything she did.

There is more to come so stay with me as you see them work through their problems.

Until the next chapter!

Ja ne!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Sesshomaru was in his private quarters waiting for Ah and Un to come back with his brother. He knew that the dragon would find him it was just a matter of time.

He watched as Kagome slept. She was still the same and she didn't seem to be getting any better. He had told Nasume to bring small amounts of food up every two hours so he could get her to eat. With her not eating in a long time she couldn't stomach a whole meal at once. So he had to make sure she ate small amounts of food more often.

He got up as he removed his armor so he could get closer to Kagome. He didn't know how she would react to having him close to her but he had to find out. He crawled into bed as he snuggled next to her body. It was the first time in weeks that he had actually laid down in bed and relaxed.

He didn't touch her but he was as close to her as possible without waking her. He put his tail over her to keep her warm as she was shivering, with the tip of his tail resting upon her shoulder. He was close enough to her that his body heat was making her comfortable as she continued to sleep. He fell asleep as he was listening to the beat of her heart. It was a soothing noise as it lulled him into oblivion.

oOo

Sesshomaru opened his eyes the next morning. They were blurred at first but as he allowed them to focus, he noticed that something warm was against his chest. He looked down to find that Kagome had rolled in her sleep and had her arms rapped around his chest. He felt one of her legs over his like she was holding him to make sure that he didn't leave her.

His tail was wrapped around her body as it held her tight. He was in a bad situation no matter how you put it. He couldn't move without waking her from her sleep. She had effectively pinned him to the bed and he had to stay as still as possible to make sure he didn't wake her.

He was picking up the scent of his brother somewhere nearby. The dragon must have found him last night and brought him here.

Sesshomaru sighed he had to figure a way to get away from his mate so he could go and speak to his brother. First he removed his hands from around her body. She shivered when she felt the warmth pull away from her but she didn't wake up.

He then shifted so that he pulled his body away from her. Her grip tightened around his chest and he couldn't move any further away from her. He reached over and gently removed her arm from around his chest.

Kagome moaned as he froze in what he was doing. He was looking at her intently to see if she was waking up. When she settled down he continued. Slowly he moved her hand away from him as he settled it down in front of her while he moved his body back.

Now for the hard part, his tail was underneath her so it will be difficult to move. He got up on his knees as he searched for his pelt. He reached for it and brought it near him, as he got ready to move her.

He lifted her with his tail just a bit as he placed the pelt under her. Then he moved his tail back down until she was resting on top of it. Slowly he started to remove his tail from under her as he was pulling it out. He finally succeeded in getting his tail free as he moved away from the bed.

He stood as he looked at the girl. She was still asleep and resting comfortably. He turned as he got his armor back on and walked out of his room to go and see his brother. Once outside his room he called for Nasume and told her to stay with the girl.

oOo

Inuyasha was running through the forest searching for Kagome. She had left him back in the village under a sleeping spell. He had to fight long and hard until he was finally able to brake it. Once he was free he set out to find and protect her.

Inuyasha knew that if his brother ever found out that he had failed in his duty to protect her it would mean his life.

Kagome had become stronger since he had known her and ever since she had been with his brother she was stronger yet. He had followed her scent as she was heading toward the Western Lands.

He continued to race as he searched for her. He had thought that a couple of times he had found them but when he got to the area they were suppose to be in they weren't there. He growled his frustration as he continued to search.

It has been one week since he had last seen Kagome and Shippo. He hoped that they were all right as he continued his search. He was getting close to his brothers castle and he was getting worried the closer he got.

He stopped as he caught the scent of blood in the near distance. He quickly made his way toward that area thinking that it might be Kagome and she was in trouble. When he got to the clearing he saw four dead snake youkai. It looked like they had been torn to shreds as he walked around the area.

He caught a more familiar scent as he went in that direction. "That's Shippo's scent that I smell. But where is he?"

He continued to search the area when he picked up another scent. "Sesshomaru was here and if he was here then he has Kagome and Shippo. I hope that she is all right. I can't bear the thought of something happening to her."

At that moment he heard a loud growl as he turned and looked into the sky. He saw Sesshomaru's dragonet coming toward him. The dragon landed right in front of him as it growled and showed him his back. The dragon wanted him to get on as he said, "No I don't need a ride. I can get there on my own."

The dragon growled as it stepped forward and grabbed him by the back of his haori then took off at break neck speed to return to its master.

Inuyasha was struggling in the dragon's mouth as the head turned and put him on his back. He was flying with such speed that Inuyasha thought that he couldn't jump down to safety. So he settled down and let the dragon take him to his brother.

They made it to the castle in about 10 minutes. The dragon was fast as it would have taken him the rest of the night to get here. He slid off the dragon as he looked around the area.

He knew Shippo was here because his scent was everywhere. He could tell that everyone was asleep in the castle as he turned and started to make his way into the forest. He wanted to find a tree so he could rest.

Ah and Un seeing that Inuyasha was about to leave grabbed him by the scruff of the neck. They pulled him back towards them as they settled him right in the middle of their chest.

Inuyasha turned as he walked away from the dragon. He had only taken about three steps when he was picked up and dragged back toward the giant lizard. Inuyasha was pissed as he yelled, "What the fuck are you doing? Let go of me! I'm just going over to a tree so I can rest for a while. I'm not going anywhere you stupid lizard!"

Ah and Un didn't trust him. He already tried to get away from them, they both laid their heads down on the ground as they surrounded the hanyou with their necks.

Inuyasha couldn't believe that this giant lizard was not going to let him go. He sighed as he settled down and fell asleep in the dragons embrace.

In the morning Inuyasha's ears started to twitch as he heard something coming towards him. He tried to move and discovered that the dragon was not going to let him up just yet. He caught the scent of his brother and thanked the dragon for hiding him from his brother's wrath.

He knew that he could lose his life for failing in his life pledge. He waited he knew that it was just a matter of time before his brother found him and then he would have to face him.

Sesshomaru approached his pet as he caught the scent of his brother's fear. He knew he was in trouble with him but he couldn't blame him for what happened, his mate was bound and determine to go off on her own. This he already knew.

He stopped in front of the dragon as Ah and Un lifted their heads and moved it off to the side. They revealed his brother on the ground where they had him pinned all night.

Inuyasha looked up to see his brother standing before him. He lowered his ears and whimpered. The look in his brother's eyes told him everything. He was disappointed in him for not protecting his mate.

Sesshomaru looked at his brother with cold eyes. He loved to make his brother uncomfortable as he did this. He cleared his throat as he said, "Inuyasha, why were you not protecting my mate? I found her battling 5 snake youkai all by herself."

Inuyasha tried to speak but he had lost his voice. He couldn't form any words to defend himself. He continued to look at the ground as he waited for him to kill him for not fulfilling his life pledge to him.

Sesshomaru waited but when his brother wouldn't answer his question he then said, "Don't worry Inuyasha, I know that Kagome has gotten a lot stronger than she was before. You almost found her a couple of times but she hid her aura and the kits from you. I want you to stay here and protect Kagome while I go and return a pup that she saved from the snake youkai."

Inuyasha head quickly looked up from the ground as he heard what his brother was saying. He wasn't mad at him for not protecting his mate. He swallowed hard as he asked, "How do you know that I was close to finding them and what pup did she find?"

"Shippo told me that you had come close several times in finding her and she rescued a inu youkai pup from the snake youkai when he was about to eat him. She was heading for his village when the snakes friends came and attacked her. She had killed four of them by the time I got there as I took care of the last one." Said Sesshomaru.

He turned as he started to make his way back into the castle. Inuyasha followed his brother as he continued to talk. "Kagome is in bad shape. She was not hurt during the battle but she has not eaten since the day she left your village. She is almost skin and bones and it will take some time for her to recover from this. I will leave Nasume to care for her but I want you to be close incase she gets out of hand and losses control of her temper.

I will not allow her to leave my chambers until she is able to walk on her own. I will take all of her clothes and make sure that I place a barrier that she can not break to get out."

Sesshomaru had walked all the way into the dinning hall where he greeted his guest.

Shippo, when he saw Inuyasha, jumped from his seat as he came running towards him screaming, "INUYASHA!" He jumped into his arms as he gave him a big hug hello.

Inuyasha hugged the kit back when he held him in his arms. He had missed him as he asked, "Hey, how have you been Shippo? I haven't seen you in a while."

"I'm fine Inuyasha. Kagome took really good care of me. We were having a lot of fun until the snake youkai attacked us. But Kagome was very strong she protected us with a barrier then she tried to fight with the snake that had us. He hurt her and she wouldn't get up." Said Shippo with a sad note in his voice.

Inuyasha looked at the kit and said, "Don't worry Shippo she is going to be all right. She just needs some rest and its up to us to make sure she gets it all right?"

The kit agreed to his request as they all walked over to the dining table and sat down to eat. Sesshomaru just drank his tea as the rest of them ate the food that was brought out to them.

When everyone was done eating he told the children to go out and play until he was ready to leave to take Tashi back to his pack. The children ran out to play as Jakin trailed slowly behind them to keep them out of trouble.

Sesshomaru took his brother up to see Kagome. When they entered his chamber Nasume stood as she bowed low to her Lord. When Sesshomaru got closer he asked, "Has she awaken yet?"

"No milord, she is still asleep." Said Nasume as she stood off to the side watching.

Inuyasha approached Kagome as he saw what she looked like. She had dark circles under her eyes and she was thin. It looked like she lost a lot of weight and he wondered how on earth she had been able to survive a week without food.

His brother had told him about her not wanting to clean any game that she caught and that's why she was like this. He had understood because the very first time he had gone out and killed their first meal together he had made the mistake of taking it back to camp without cleaning it first and she became violently ill. From that day forward he always made sure to clean his catch before he brought it back to camp.

Sesshomaru turned his attention to Nasume as he said, "This is my brother, Inuyasha. He will be here to assist you if Kagome gets too upset and can't control her powers. He is one of the few people that can calm her until I return.

She is not to leave this room. All of her meals are to be eaten in here and I want her to rest. I will put a barrier on the door and windows to make sure she doesn't leave. It will, however, allow you to leave to make sure you get out of her way."

Nasume understood his instruction as she bowed and said, "Yes milord, I will do as you ask."

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha left the room as they headed outside. They found the children as they were jumping on top of Jakin wanting a ride from him. They stopped as Sesshomaru said, "Tashi, its time to go."

Tashi was not happy about leaving, he wanted to stay and play some more as he moved closer to him. Sesshomaru saw this as he said, "You can come back and visit anytime you want to play with Rin and Shippo."

Tashi face lit up as he asked, "Really! I can come back and play with them anytime I want!"

"Yes, as long as your pack knows where you are at I have no problems with you coming to visit Rin and Shippo. I'm sure they would enjoy seeing you again." Said Sesshomaru as he turned to his brother and said, "I should be back by this evening. Please keep an eye on Kagome for me."

"I will brother. This time she will not be able to leave me behind." Said Inuyasha with determination in his voice.

Tashi stood right next to Sesshomaru as he summoned his demon cloud. They took off into the air as they made their way toward Tashi village.

There was something that was burning in Sesshomaru mind and now that he had the pup by himself he turned to him and asked, "Tashi why were you the forest by yourself? You know better than to go off on your own away from your pack." He caught the scent of the boys fear as he waited for an answer.

Tashi sighed as he said, "My mother was sick so she couldn't go out and hunt for food. I took it upon myself to go and hunt for us. I know she needs to eat in order to get better.

No one in the village will help us. Ever since my father died my mother has refused to pick another mate, so they cast us out. They let us live in the village but they don't protect us or help me get food for my mother."

Sesshomaru took all of this in as he traveled to the boy's village. He saw it in the distance, as he was getting closer. He saw the village come alive as he approached. It was not often that he would visit one of the villages on his lands.

They all knew who he was and he got their respect. He landed in the middle of the village as all the youkai came out to greet him. They all bowed in his presence as the boy moved closer to him for some reason. He smelled fear coming from the boy as he looked at the youkai in front of him.

He could detect the hatred they held for the boy as he turned his attention to Tashi and asked, "Tashi, where is your mother?"

Tashi pointed toward a lone hut off in the distance, as it was set aside from the rest. He started to make his way toward that hut when one of the elders stepped forward and said, "Milord, welcome to our humble village. Would you not rest for a while before you start traveling again?"

Sesshomaru looked down his pointy nose as he turned his face stone cold. He was back in his element, as he said, "No, I have business with this boys mother and your keeping me from it."

The elder faltered as he said, "But milord, why would you want to visit his wretched mother? She has been cast out from the village for refusing to accept another mate. You know this is our law."

Sesshomaru growled and bared his fangs at what the elder had told him. They all backed away as he said, "Do you proceed to tell this Sesshomaru what the law are! I make the laws and I can break them if I see that they are not right."

Everyone coward as they felt the anger of their Lord they didn't want to offend him as they offered him their apologies. Sesshomaru turned and walked away from the villagers as he made his way toward Tashi home.

When they finally got there Tashi ran forward as he was calling out to his mother.

Tashi mother came out of the old hut as she heard her son calling to her. She was happy that he was alive and well as she rushed forward and caught him in an embrace. She hugged her son to her chest as she pulled him away and asked, "Tashi, I have been so worried about you. Where have you been?"

Tashi pulled away from his mother's embrace as he said, "I was attacked in the forest by a snake youkai. A pretty ningen came and saved me and we were on our way here when we were attacked again. I was saved by Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands."

At that moment Tashi mother realized that there was someone else standing there in front of her as she quickly got to her knees and bowed as she said, "Thank you milord for saving my son. He means the world to me and I don't know what I would have done without him."

Sesshomaru saw the gratitude in her eyes as he said, "My intended was the one that protected him from danger. It's her you should be thanking not me."

He looked at the female youkai as he asked, "Why were you cast out from the village? What have you done that was wrong for them to do this to you?"

The female youkai looked down at the ground as she said, "I refused to take another mate because he would not accept Tashi as his own. He would want me to get rid of him and I couldn't do that. I love my pup and I will not give him up for any male."

These words rung loud and clear in his head as they came back to haunt him, 'These are the same words that Kagome told me. She would not give up the kit for any male. If anyone wanted to be her mate then they would have to accept her pup as well.'

Another thought came to his mind as he looked up and asked, "I want to know, if you found an orphaned pup in the forest that needed protecting because his parents were dead would you protect it as your own and take it in?"

Tashi mother thought on this for a few minutes. She turned as she looked at her son and said, "Yes, I would. If I were to leave this world then I would have the satisfaction of knowing that someone would protect him for me as I would protect someone else's pup."

"Would you care if they were human?" asked Sesshomaru with curiosity.

"No I wouldn't care if they were human or demon. They are children, it's not there fault that they were brought into this world. We have a right to protect them and make sure that they grow up happy. That way when they are older they will do the same for someone else."

Sesshomaru understood more now than he ever did before. He turned to the female youkai as he asked, "Would you like to leave this village?"

Tashi mother looked up from the ground as she stared in awe and responded, "Yes I would but I have no place to go and it's dangerous out there in the forest at night. I'm not that strong to protect my pup."

"You can come and work at my castle and you may bring the pup with you. You will be protected there and the pup will get to play with mine. They are already friends and I'm sure that they would like to have him back at the castle." Said Sesshomaru as he looked to see what she would do.

Tashi mother was honored as she said, "Yes milord. I would be honored to work for you."

"Then gather your things we will leave as soon as you're done." His expression remained cold as he walked away from the female youkai. He had gotten soft since he had meet Kagome and this was not good. He still needed to instill fear in his kingdom to keep them all in line.

He waited only a few minutes for her to return as he summoned his demon cloud and left the village with Tashi and his mother. The village looked on at what just happened. He had taken the female that had been cast out of the village for refusing to mate again.

They all knew why she wouldn't take another mate, as the male would not accept another's pup. She would have to kill the pup before she would take a mate and she was not willing to do this.

oOo

Kagome's mind was slowly waking up to reality. The fog of sleep was slowly being lifted from her mind as she started to stir. She felt that she was lying on something very soft as she ran her fingers through the fur.

It was nice and soft. She thought that it might be Sesshomaru as her hand reached out to touch him. To her surprise she didn't find a warm body next to her like she had found during the night.

She slowly opened her eyes as she tried to get them into focus. She noticed that she was in a big room. It was very well furnished as her eyes were focusing even more. She was on a big bed and she was lying on Sesshomaru's pelt.

She noticed in an instant that she didn't have any clothes on as she pulled the sheets closer to her chest and sat up in bed.

She looked around the room and found a female inu youkai sitting there looking at her.

Her mind had not fully cleared and her emotions were out of control at the moment as she asked, "Where am I? And who are you?"

Nasume immediately got to her feet and bowed as she said, "I'm sorry milady for staring at you. I have been assigned to take care of you until you are well. Would you like something to eat?"

"No, I don't want anything to eat. I want my clothes so I can leave this place." Kagome said with anger in her voice. She didn't want to be here and she couldn't leave without any clothes.

Nasume was shaking in fear as she said, "I'm sorry milady but I can not honor your request. Lord Sesshomaru pacifically stated that you were not to leave this room and that you needed to rest. I was to bring your food here so you can eat."

Kagome's anger started to grow. She knew that she was in Sesshomaru's castle. She didn't want to be here at the moment and he had effectively made sure that she couldn't leave.

Nasume started to back away from the young ningen. She could see her aura growing stronger the more silent she remained. She needed to leave so she could get Inuyasha and have him deal with her. She didn't want to die today. She turned and with great speed she left the room making her way outside to find her Lords brother.

Kagome was sitting on the bed thinking, she wanted to leave this place with Shippo. Her anger was so great that it was feeding her body with energy so she could move. She got up while she was wrapping the sheet around her body to keep her covered as she went to the door. She reached for the handle on the door as a powerful barrier came up and blocked her from touching it.

Kagome became enraged that she was locked in the room. She went toward the window and noticed that the room was not that high off the ground and that she could easily jump down. She went to open the window and found the same kind of barrier was preventing her from leaving this place.

Kagome's rage peaked as she let go of some of her miko powers and sent toward the door. She was breathing hard when she noticed that the barrier was still there and she was effectively trapped for now. 'How can this barrier be stronger than my spiritual powers?' She thought.

She went back to bed as she sat alone in the silence of the room and tried to regain control of her emotions that were causing her powers to surge.

!oOo

Inuyasha had been outside playing with Shippo and Rin. He was currently leaping from tree branch to tree branch with two very excited pups on his back. They were giggling and laughing as he went along.

He stopped on a branch as he felt a strong presence in the area. He recognized it at once and knew that Kagome was awake and she was very angry. He leaped from the tree as he landed softly on the ground. He kneeled as he put the pups down.

The children complained that they wanted to ride some more but Inuyasha quickly put that idea to rest as he said, "That's all for now. I will give you guys another ride later. I have to go and check on Kagome. You two stay out here and play for a while. Make sure that you stay out of trouble, all right."

Rin and Shippo relented as they agreed to his request. They took off into the garden to play as Jaken followed closely behind them.

Inuyasha was making his way into the castle when he ran into Nasume. He could see the fear in her eyes as she said, "Lord Inuyasha! The ningen is awake and is demanding that I bring her some clothes so she can leave."

Inuyasha growled he knew something like this was going to happen. He just hoped that his brother would return soon so he could calm his mate because he didn't know if he could still do it. He took a deep breath as he said, "Don't worry Nasume, I will take care of this. Could you please bring her a tray of food so she can eat."

Nasume bowed deeply as she said, "Yes, Lord Inuyasha." She left quickly to do what he had asked of her.

Inuyasha got himself together for what he needed to do as he went toward her room. He was standing outside her door as he took a deep breath and entered. He looked around the room as he was looking for Kagome. He found her sitting on the bed with the sheet wrapped tightly around her body.

He walked into the room heading to where she was sitting. He felt her anger and stopped his approach for fear of getting attacked. He didn't know what was wrong as he said, "Kagome?"

Kagome felt when someone else came walking into the room. She wanted to be left alone. She was being held against her will and she wanted to leave. Her anger was getting the best of her as she looked up at the person that entered the room.

She saw Inuyasha standing there as she said, "Inuyasha, I want to leave this place. I want my clothes back."

Inuyasha didn't miss the anger in her voice as he said, "Kagome, you can't leave just yet. Your body has been through hell in the last week and you need to recuperate. You need to eat and rest so you can get better."

Kagome's anger flared as she sent a bolt of her miko powers toward Inuyasha.

Inuyasha moved quickly out of the way to avoid her attack as he looked at her in disbelief. He never would have guess that she could attack him. He growled as he yelled, "How in the hell are you going to leave here when you can't even stand on your own two feet! You have not eaten in a week and your so damn skinny that it's pathetic.

You're supposed to be the smart one here, Kagome. What would Shippo say if he saw you like this right now? How about I bring him here so he can really see you. I can break the spell you have cast on him so he can really see what his mother has done to herself just so she could feed her pup.

How would that make him feel? To know that he was the cause of you looking like this because you can't even clean what you hunt."

Kagome's eyes grew big, as she said, "NO! You can't bring him up here. I don't want him to know what I did. That's why I cast the spell on him. I didn't want him to see what was happening to me."

Kagome was in tears now as she was shaking in fear. If Shippo saw her like this then he would blame himself for her being this way. She couldn't help if she was weak. She never had to clean a dead animal before. She had only done it a few times and she had gotten sick after each time that she couldn't eat the meat.

Inuyasha moved closer to her as he saw her crying. He finally reached her as he wrapped his arms around her slender form. He offered her some comfort as he rubbed her back to make her calm down.

His ears turned toward the door when he heard a knock on the door and Nasume walked in with a tray of food for Kagome. She placed it on the table next to the bed before she left the room.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome and said, "Kagome you have to eat. You have to regain the strength that you have lost."

Kagome heard his words and relented. She agreed to eat the food and stay in bed as long as he didn't bring Shippo to see her this way.

Inuyasha agreed as he brought the tray closer to her. He saw as she reached for her food with a shaky hand. They sat there together while she ate her food. When she was finally done he removed the tray as he laid her back down to rest.

Kagome quickly fell asleep as she allowed herself to get healed. She didn't want her son to see her like this and she wanted to get better as soon as possible so she could leave. She didn't want to stay anywhere that didn't want her pup.

Inuyasha finally left the room when he felt that Kagome was asleep. When he walked out of the room he gave a big sigh of relief that he had somehow survived her attack.

Inuyasha saw Nasume and said, "She has eaten her food and she is now asleep. Hopefully when she wakes up she will have some control over her powers. I want you to stay with her and if she losses control again please let me know."

Nasume understood his instructions as she went back to watching the girl. She was sitting in a chair, as she stared at the ningen and thought, 'This ningen is different from all the other ningen I have meet. She doesn't back down from anyone and she is very powerful. I know that she is a miko but she is different. She keeps talking in her sleep as she calls the kitsune 'pup' that is outside playing with Rin.

I know that Lord Inuyasha was able to calm her down and I'm grateful because if he didn't then I would have failed Lord Sesshomaru. He had asked me to take care of the girl.' She continued to sit and watch her until Lord Sesshomaru's return.

oOo

The whole way back to his castle Sesshomaru didn't even speak to the female youkai that was sitting on his cloud with her pup. He was deep in thought as he traveled back.

'Everything this female said is what Kagome had told me over a week ago. It must be a female instinct that tells them to protect the young. It doesn't matter if she was the birth mother or not the instinct was still there.' He thought as they continued to travel.

He could see the logic on why she wouldn't mate. He would expect Kagome to do the same thing if something was to happen to him. He expected her to protect her pups and that other males would have to wait.

He knew that other males would never accept another males pup for they would get in the way of the female having more pups. As long as a female had pups to take care of they would not go into heat. This would make the male feel threatened and the only way to get to the female was to kill the pup.

He also knew that females were very protective and would not allow another male to kill any of her pups. She would die first than to allow another male to touch them.

It was late in the evening when he finally made it back to his castle. He summoned one of his servants as he told her to take the female youkai and her pup and find suitable quarters for her.

He was walking toward his room when he was meet by his brother. He was standing by the door of the room as he turned in his direction.

Inuyasha caught the scent of his brother as he stood on his feet waiting for him to arrive. When he saw him he was relieved to have him back. When his brother stopped in front of him he said, "Sesshomaru, we have been having problems with Kagome. She woke up this morning and she almost attacked Nasume.

She came to get me and when I went in to see her, she attacked me with her spiritual powers. I was able to dodge it as I tried to reason with her to stay here. She almost lost complete control of her powers and I had to threaten to bring Shippo up here so he could see what she really looks like.

She finally calmed down and ate her food but it has been like this all day. She still wants to leave this place and if you didn't set up this barrier she would be gone right now."

Sesshomaru took all this in as he braced himself. He could tell that she was awake as he asked, "Has she eaten her evening meal yet?"

Inuyasha shook his head as he said, "No, Nasume did bring up a tray for her but she has refused to touch it."

Sesshomaru said his thanks to his brother as he entered his room. He saw his mate sitting on the bed with the food sitting on the low table next to the bed. He approached her as he saw her move away from him.

This was not good as he sat on the edge of the bed. He looked at her from the corner of his eye. She was staring off into space as he said, "Kagome, you must eat to regain your strength."

Kagome blinked her eyes as they focus on the demon sitting next to her. She squared her shoulders as she said, "Sesshomaru, you have no right to keep me here. I want to leave."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow to her as he said, "I have every right to keep you here. You almost died because you wouldn't feed yourself in order to feed the pups.

But I have one question for you Kagome, what would've happened to Shippo if you had died?

Who would take care of him? You say that he is your pup but no mother would leave her pup abandoned to fend for himself. By you not eating you were about to make him an orphan again. Do you think that wouldn't have affected him in anyway? Do you think he would have understood why you did things this way?

I assure you that he wouldn't understand. Plus unless you can stand on your own two feet without anyone's help you are not leaving this room. You will stay here until you recover from your ordeal because if you want the jewel shards back then you will have to fight me for them, Kagome. I will not let you have them so easily."

Kagome heard his words and became enraged. She let go of her powers as she tried to hurt Sesshomaru. He quickly moved as she missed him, but just barely.

Sesshomaru became enraged as he went after her. She was weak and couldn't put up a fight as he pinned her to bed. He was on top of her as he had her by the neck. He looked straight into her eyes as he said, "You're going to have to do better than that if you wish to hurt me Kagome. You are weak and easily defeated. How do you expect to leave here when you can't even get out of this bed?"

Kagome was not about to give up as she retorted, "Let go of me you fucking bastard! All I want are the shards then I will leave. I'm not staying anywhere were my pup is not wanted!"

Sesshomaru leaned down, as he was mire inches from her lips. He could feel her hot breath hitting his face as he said, "If I didn't accept Shippo as my own pup he would have been dead by now. He is safe here with us and Tashi is with his mother now. Do you really think so little of me that I would kill an innocent pup to get to his mother?"

Kagome rage slowly started to go away as she relaxed in his grip. His hand loosened around her neck as he saw her close her eyes and concentrate. She was still breathing hard as she said, "Tashi is with his mother now?"

"Yes, I found out that she had been cast out from the pack because she refuses to mate with another. She will not give up her pup for any male. I have brought her back here so they would be protected and keep her pup." Said Sesshomaru as he saw the change in the girl's features. He saw them soften as she finally realized what he had said.

Kagome was deep in thought as she opened her eyes and looked at the demon that was on top of her. He still had her pinned to the bed and was not about to let her go anytime soon. She sighed as she looked away from him and said, "I'm sorry, but you have to understand my feelings for Shippo. He is like my son and I will not abandon him.

He has already been through too much in his life and I wish to make him happy. I know that I will never see him grow into an adult but I want to make what few years I have left wonderful ones. No child deserves to be abandon to live a life of misery."

Sesshomaru removed his hand from around her neck as he placed it on her chin so he could turn her toward him. He couldn't wait any longer. Her sweet lips were calling out to him as he leaned down and kissed her.

They kissed long and hard until he felt her weakening and pulled away from her sweet lips. He knew that she was still weak as he got off her and said, "You must eat. You need to regain your strength."

Kagome relented she knew she couldn't do anything until she got her strength back and that meant she had to eat. As soon as she put some weight back on she should be able to handle her powers again. She nodded her agreement, for now she would eat and get stronger. Once this was done she would get the jewel shards back from him and then she could leave.

Sesshomaru helped her to sit as he brought her food tray closer so she could reach it. She was tired as she slowly started to eat. Just using that small amount of power on Sesshomaru had left her drained.

She slowly ate her food as she was having a hard time trying to stay awake. Sesshomaru would shake her so she could continue and she did. Once she was finally done eating she fell asleep in Sesshomaru arms.

Sesshomaru moved her so she could rest. He had to give her credit she was powerful but she had left herself so weak that she couldn't effectively attack. He removed his armor as he lay down next to her. He pulled her into his embrace and let out a sigh of contentment. He had now gotten through to her and she will eat her food. Now all he had to do was be ready for the day she would challenge him for the jewel shards.

He didn't want the jewel shards, he didn't need them, but it was the only way to keep her here with him until she recovered.

oOo

This is the end to another chapter. I have a valid reason to making Kagome this emotional. With everything that Inuyasha has told her over the years, saying that she is worthless and always needing to be protected, it makes her think she is not worthy to be Sesshomaru's mate. She knows he needs a powerful mate to rule the Western Lands with.

She battles with her emotions to prove to herself that she can be this mate. But she is still waiting for Sesshomaru to tell her something and until he does she fells used. That he doesn't really care about her and only wants her to give him an heir.

I hope this clears up a lot of things about the story, because this line of thought is going to continue until Sesshomaru comes to his senses and tells her what she wants to hear.

Sesshomaru has to adjust to a lot of things very quickly. He has never had to care about anyone but himself before. With Kagome coming into his life he has to start showing her that he is willing to protect her like a real mate along with her pup.

Kagome comes to see Sesshomaru in a whole new light. She is willing to work with him in order to sort out her feeling for him. The trials are going to continue for every relationship has its ups and downs. Of course it takes years for all this to happen but the story is moving a little faster because of the time limit placed by the laws.

Until the next chapter!

Ja ne!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The next morning Kagome woke up to find that Sesshomaru was gone from her side. She sighed at least she wouldn't be alone for too much longer. She will be able to leave this place soon and be with Shippo. She contented herself with this because she knew he would not accept her as a mate. She was just too weak and didn't live up to his expectation.

She slowly sat up in the bed as she saw the female inu youkai sitting there watching her. She remembered that she had been very rude to her as she said, "I'm sorry for the way I have treated you yesterday. I had no right. Please forgive my actions it will not happen again."

Nasume was shocked to hear this ningen tell her these things. She stood from her chair as she asked, "Lady Kagome, May I bring you some food?"

"Yes, please. I would like to eat if its not too much trouble." Said Kagome in a low voice.

Nasume rushed out of the room to get her some food. She was glad that she didn't attack her and was surprised that she regretted her actions. She hurried back to Kagome with her food as she knocked on the door and then entered. She found her still sitting on the bed as she placed the tray in front of her so she could eat.

Once Kagome was done she thanked Nasume and asked, "Nasume, is there a place where I might bathe? I could really use a bath right about now."

Nasume thought for a few minutes as she said, "I will have to go and talk to Lord Sesshomaru, milady. He would have to remove the barrier in order for you to go down to the bathing chambers."

Kagome agreed as she laid back down to rest. She had a thought as she turned to Nasume and said, "Nasume, could you please call me Kagome. I don't like having titles. I'm not of royal blood and the title makes me uncomfortable."

Nasume agreed to her request as she said, "As you wish Kagome, but please do forgive me if I use your title around Lord Sesshomaru. He will kill the first one of us who forgets to use it."

Kagome agreed to this as she closed her eyes. She really wanted a bath; she felt that if could at least get cleaned up that maybe she would start feeling better. She dozed off as she waited for Sesshomaru to give her permission to go and bathe.

Nasume ran down to the dojo where she knew Lord Sesshomaru had gone. He had been going to the dojo everyday since he has been back. There was something he was preparing for and she knew he had to be at his best to fight.

She continued running until she got to the dojo as she entered and waited by the door to be acknowledged by her Lord.

oOo

Sesshomaru had been in deep concentration on what he was doing. He was working on a spell that he found in one of his fathers books. He was about to unleash his attack when he felt a presence in the room with him. He growled deep and menacing as he said, "What do you want? And this better be good to disturb me in the dojo."

Nasume shook in fear as she said, "Please for give me Lord Sesshomaru but you did want me to inform you about anything that pertains to Lady Kagome. She is requesting to bathe and she wants your permission to do so."

Sesshomaru back stiffed when he heard that Kagome wanted to bathe. It was one of their most favorite pass times since they had entered the third stage of the mating ritual. His demon side got very excited at the thought of tasting her again. It had been a while and he was craving her taste.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath as he said, "Very well Nasume. I will be up shortly to get her. Have her ready to go to the bathing chambers. Also have someone bring suitable clothing for her and place them there.

Once she is out of the room I want everything changed and cleaned before she comes back up. Is that understood?"

Nasume bowed deeply as she said, "Yes Milord, it will be as you command."

Nasume rushed back into the castle as she got some other servants ready for when Lady Kagome left the room. It needed to be cleaned before she arrived back. She also sent another servant to get the necessary clothes for the girl.

She went back to Kagome as she knocked on the door and entered the room. She saw the girl lying on the bed as she approached. She was sleeping as she gently called, "Lady Kagome?"

Kagome heard her name being called as she slowly opened her eyes. She noticed that Nasume was standing next to her as she smiled and said, "Yes, Nasume, I'm awake."

"Please for give me Kagome, but Lord Sesshomaru is on his way to escort you to the bathing chambers. He needs for you to be ready for when he arrives." Said Nasume as she eyed the girl with interest. She had detected a bit of excitement coming from the girl for the very first time since she had been here.

Kagome nodded that she understood as she slowly sat up in bed and waited for Sesshomaru to arrive. She had taken a sheet from the bed and wrapped it around her body. She didn't want to be seen walking around naked in front of everyone.

Kagome tried to stand and found that she was still too weak to stand on her own as she sat back down panting from the effort. She had no idea that she was this weak. 'How could I have been so stupid as to let myself get into this mess. Look at me! I so fucking weak its pathetic.'

Kagome held the sheet tighter against her body. She felt so ashamed that she had done this to herself. She most of all regretted her actions when she thought about Shippo. She could have left him an orphan again and this pained her. She continued to sit as she pondered what to do about her life.

oOo

Sesshomaru had finally succeeded in getting the spell to work, all he had to do was perfect and modify it for his needs.

He walked with a purpose. Kagome was waiting for him so he could take her down to the bathing chambers. His demon side was forever purring with excitement.

He finally got to his chambers as he walked into his room. He caught the scent of sadness coming from Kagome as he walked right up to her. He was worried as he asked, "Kagome? Is something bothering you?"

Kagome heard a voice and almost jumped out of her skin. She was so deep in thought that she never noticed that he had entered the room. She thought it best to answer him and not get him mad again. "No, there is nothing wrong, my lord."

Sesshomaru stiffened at the formality of her voice. He knew he had scared her again when he pinned her to the bed last night, but it had to be done. He knew that she would be submissive as he said, "If there is nothing wrong then come with me."

He turned on heels as he headed toward the door. He paused when he heard her grunt behind him and stood on her own two legs. He turned slightly as he observed her waver but caught her balance once again.

Kagome heard his words as she got to her feet. She was still not fully recovered but she was not about to appear weak in front of him. She wavered just a bit before she steadied herself and then started to make her way out of the room.

She was following Sesshomaru down the hallway. She was moving slowly partly because of the sheet she had wrapped around her body. The other part was that she was hurting. Her body ached more than she realized. She never even noticed that she had stopped in the middle of the hallway and was leaning against the wall.

She was breathing hard when she felt a pair of strong arms pick her up and continued to walk. She sighed he was helping her again, even after everything she had said to him. But secretly she enjoyed being in his embrace as he carried her.

Sesshomaru had noticed that Kagome was still too weak to walk. She was still too proud to say anything was wrong with her. He walked over to her and picked her up in his arms and waited for her to protest. But to his surprised she sighed and laid her head on his shoulder seeking comfort from him.

He smiled inwardly as he tightened his grip on her and held her closer to his body. It felt good to have her in his arms and he wanted nothing more than to show her how much he loved her.

They arrived in his private bathing chambers as he walked through the door with Kagome in his arms. The room was huge. It was finely decorated in earth tone colors. It had a soothing feeling to it as soon as you walked in.

There were big picture windows surrounding the room. The room was facing east that allowed all of the morning sun to shine brightly into the room. They were stone statues depicting famous rulers to the land before him. All of his ancestors stood proud in their real demon forms as they surrounded the room.

There were stone benches that were placed all the way around the room with soft pillows to sit on and relax once the person was done bathing. There was a sauna off to the left side of the room that had heat coming out of it, which allowed tired muscles to relax after a hard day.

There was also a hot springs that was located to the far right of the room that was lavishly decorated with beautiful Sakara blossoms and day lilies of all colors that gave a wonderful smell to the place.

In the middle of the room was the wash area that they would use to clean their bodies before going elsewhere. There was a large tub with warm water that sat there for them to use.

Sesshomaru walked into the room heading toward the middle. He placed Kagome on one of the many pillows that was on the stone benches.

He started to unwrap the sheet from around Kagome's body and noticed that she didn't protest in the least bit. When he saw her body he noticed that she was starting to regain some of the weight back that she had lost. It had been almost a week that she had been here in the castle.

He couldn't see her bones any more and this pleased him to no end. He knew that soon she would have to get up and move around so her muscles wouldn't loosen up and turn to flab. She needed to start her training again if he even hoped to get her ready for her trial.

He knew that she would have to face the other youkai Lords for them to approve their mating and he was going to prepare her for the fight. But it was her battle of wits that he was not sure if she could handle herself with.

He knew that she was smart but could she outwit these demon fools with her knowledge? That was the question that was burning in his mind.

He walked behind her and started to take off his clothes as he looked over his shoulder to see that Kagome had not moved at all since he had set her down. He had to calm his demon blood for he wanted to take her but he wouldn't allow it.

She wanted to bathe and he was willing to bathe her but that was it. She had rejected him as a mate and he had to work up to her good graces again.

He silently walked over to the hot tub as his hair flowed behind him. It hid his body well as his tail came around his waist and settled there. When he got the warm water he turned and headed toward Kagome. His most private parts were covered not allowing her to see him.

Kagome was trying to sit up as she was breathing hard. It was hard to just sit there when she was still feeling weak. She was forcing calming breath to regain control of her body. She was weak and she hated it with a passion.

Ever since she started her training with Sesshomaru she had promised herself that she will never appear weak again but here she was looking weaker than ever before.

She felt as Sesshomaru took off the sheet that she had tightly wrapped around her body. She shivered at the coolness of the air as he settled her down on some nice soft cushions. She breathed deeply inhaling the scent of the flowers and it made her relax immediately.

She lifted her eyes and noticed that Sesshomaru was walking in her direction. He had his tail wrapped around his waist that was covering up his body. She sighed she missed seeing him in all his glory.

Sesshomaru did not miss that fact that she sighed when she had seen him. She was disappointed because he had covered himself and left her completely undressed. He poured a bucket of warm water over her as she stiffened.

He then sat behind her as he reached for the soap and began to wash her hair.

Kagome closed her eyes when she felt that Sesshomaru was washing her hair. It felt so good to have his hands on her body. She loved the way he took care to clean her hair in just the right way. She leaned her head back so he could reach the top of her head with ease. She was in heaven as she enjoyed his attention.

Sesshomaru was lost in his thoughts as he bathed Kagome. He washed her hair and was not oblivious to the fact that she was almost purring with delight. He reached for another bucket as he took it and rinsed the soap out of her hair. Her hair had returned to its blue/black color as he ran his claws through the soft locks.

He then took a washcloth and reached around her as he bathed her body. He noticed that she had leaned back into his chest as he washed her body clean.

Kagome was getting tired she was so relaxed by what he was doing that she just couldn't help herself. She relished the way he treated her as this hands wondered all over her body. She also noticed that he would not get anywhere near her private parts and she frowned.

Kagome was in deep thought. She noticed how he was treating her and she knew that what she had told him before must have hurt him more deeply than she thought. He washed her body the same way a parent would wash a child.

She felt when he moved away from her and she quickly missed his warmth. He poured another warm bucket of water over her as he got all the soap off her.

She noticed that when he walked away from her he went to clean himself by the tub that held the warm water as she watched. The hurt in her eyes were great as she tried to keep her emotions in check. She had only herself to blame for all this since she had rejected him.

Sesshomaru kept looking at Kagome from the corner of his eyes. He noticed the hurt in them as he continued to bathe. When he was done he took her over to the hot springs where she could relax in the nice warm water.

They were both in the hot springs and Sesshomaru was about to get comfortable with Kagome. He was about to reach for her when he heard a noise nearby, he growled and left the hot springs that he was sharing with Kagome. He wanted to see what was going on that he couldn't relax for just a little while with his intended.

He quickly put on a robe as he left the bathing chambers to find out what the disturbance was about.

Kagome was left alone in the hot springs. A lone tear was going down her cheek as she slowly stood and made her way out of the water. She found the clothes that were there for her as she quickly dried herself off and put on the white kimono. It had a red obi that matched the dragon that was on the side of the kimono.

She slowly made her way out of the bathing chambers as she walked out. She was in too much pain to stay there. She wanted so much to just touch his entire body that she didn't trust herself to stay there.

She slowly made her way down the hallway as she found her way back to the room she had been staying in. Once she entered the room she went straight to bed as she laid down. She was exhausted from all the crying she had been doing as she fell asleep dreaming of the one person that she couldn't have.

oOo

Sesshomaru walked back into the bathing chambers. He was pissed beyond reason for the disturbance that those fools had caused. All he could think about was going back to Kagome and just enjoy his time with her.

When he got back he noticed that she was gone from the hot springs. He sniffed the air as he caught her scent leaving. He growled as he got dressed and went after her scent.

To his amazement she was going back to his chambers. When he got there he opened the door to find that she was asleep on his bed. He could smell the tears that she had shed as he reached down and moved the hair away from her face. He gazed at her beauty before he left to back to his dojo.

He was frustrated now, she had left before he could enjoy having her and now he needed to have some release. He settled for taking out his frustrations on his soldiers as he had them attack him. It was one of his training methods for his men and they could never beat him in this.

Once he was done he went back to the dojo and continued with his training. He knew that soon Kagome was going to come for the jewel shards.

It was in the middle of the night when he finally arrived back in his room. He sat on the bed and looked at Kagome's sleeping form. He noticed that she was not wearing any cloths as he inwardly smiled. She was beautiful in his eyes as he gazed upon her. Then he heard her moan in her sleep as her scent was changing.

OOoOoOoOo START OF LIME READ AT YOUR OWN RISK oOoOoOoOoOoOo 

He knew what the scent was as his demon side started to get excited. He quickly took off his clothes as he got in bed with her and moved as close to her as possible. She moaned again as he heard her call his name, "Sessssshoooooomaaaaaaruuuuuuu."

He noticed that her breathing was getting quick and she was beginning to move more as the time passed. 'Whatever she is dreaming about is getting her all excited. I can smell her arousal and its intoxicating.' He thought as he kept his eyes on her.

Kagome was in heaven. Sesshomaru was showing her such pleasures that she was lost in her dream. She could feel that she was coming to her end as he continued his assault on her body. Her body started to shake as she finally released at what he had done to her as she said, "Sesshomaru, that was wonderful. Do it again."

Sesshomaru was losing his battle with his demon side. He continued to hear her as he saw her body shake with the orgasm she had. She was dreaming of him when he heard her words. He couldn't take it any more as he put a silencing barrier around them to prevent others from hearing what he was going to do.

He pulled the covers away from her body as he shifted her. He instantly smell her arousal as he parted her legs and his tongue went for the sweet juices that was present there.

He was in heaven as he finally got to taste her. It had been so long since he had her that he wanted more. He felt her start to stir as his lips wrapped around her little bundle of nerves that was still swollen from before.

He heard her moan in pleasure, as he got busy bringing her body back to life.

Kagome felt cold as she was moved. She felt a hot tongue on her most sensitive part of her body as she started to stir. When her eyes got into focus she looked to see Sesshomaru given her such pleasures that it was even better than her dream. She moaned even louder as she encouraged his actions.

It didn't take long for him to bring her to her peak as he lapped up her sweet juices. His demon side was in heaven as he finally got what he wanted from the girl. It wanted more, he wanted to mate with her as he started to push his way out to gain control.

OOoOoOoOoOo END OF LIME oOoOoOoOoOo 

Sesshomaru heard Kagome's panting as he moved over her body and kissed her. They kissed long and hard as he relished her sweet juices.

Kagome was in heaven as she came to her end. She was panting hard as she felt her body come alive with the pleasures that Sesshomaru had shown her. She felt as he crawled over her body and he leaned down and kissed her. There was so much passion in that kiss that when he released her he had left her breathless.

She opened her eyes to see that Sesshomaru's eyes had gone blood red. She knew that his demon side had taken over as she saw him smiling at her.

She wasn't scared as she reached up with her hand and started to stroke his ears. She saw as his eyes closed in pure bliss as he started to purr with delight. She had an idea and she hoped that it would work to make sure that he wouldn't break his word to her.

She knew that the demon side was very powerful and when it wanted something it would have it. It was the illogical part of the demon and she had a plan to subdue him if only he would let her.

She smiled one of her warmest smiles as she said, "Fluffy."

The demon Sesshomaru head shot up as he heard her call him Fluffy, he wanted to know what that meant as he growled, "Why do you call me Fluffy wench?"

Kagome giggle as she continued to stroke his ear as she said, "You want me to show you why I call you Fluffy?"

The demon was curious about what she was going to do as he got off her and agreed to let her show him why she called him fluffy.

Kagome was tired but she knew she had to do this in order to calm the beast that was raging inside Sesshomaru. She sat up as she moved closer to Sesshomaru side as he watched what she was going to do.

Kagome began to stroke his ear as she leaned in and started to lick his neck. Sesshomaru shivered at her touch, then he felt as she ran her other hand down his back. His whole body convulsed at her touch as her hand came to rest at the base of his tail.

Kagome started to scratch very softly as Sesshomaru fell forward in pure ecstasy. Never before had anyone touched him in such a way. He was completely relaxed as he growled in pleasure. She switched hands as her right hand took over the scratching at the base of his tail while her left explored his tail.

She ran her hand along his tail starting at the base then slowly all the way up, her nails were gently scratching through the fur. She relished the feel of it as she continued to run her fingers through the fur almost combing it with her fingers. It was so nice and soft to the touch. She couldn't help but say in a low voice, "It feels fluffy."

Sesshomaru was feeling weak. Whatever she was doing to him was calming him so much that he started to fall asleep.

Kagome noticed that Sesshomaru's eyes were closing as she continued to subdue him. When he had fallen asleep she stopped what she was doing as she watched him intently. He continued to sleep as she let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. She was happy that she had gotten him to calm down and regret something that he really didn't want to do just yet.

She loved him and wanted more than anything to make him happy. He deserved the best and she knew that she was not this person. She was human, weak, and not worthy to be his mate. All she could do is wonder was what her life would be like without him in it.

She laid down next to him as she covered him up so he wouldn't get cold. She snuggled as close as she could to him and sighed with contentment. She finally fell asleep, happy that she had him with her if only for a little while.

oOo

The next morning Sesshomaru woke up with a start. The last thing he remembered was enjoying Kagome's taste and his demon side taking over. He didn't remember anything else, as he was worried that he might have done something to Kagome.

He looked to his side and notice that she was gone. He quickly sat up in bed looking for her as he caught her scent by the window. He turned to look at her as she was staring out the window enjoying the sunrise.

He knew that she always liked to get up early but this was the first time that he had ever seen her looking up at the sky.

He got out of bed as he made his way over to her. He put his arms around her waist as he pulled her into his embrace. He felt when she leaned into him and sighed. 'At least I know that she isn't mad at me if my demon half had done something to her. But her scent is the same so that means I didn't take her.' Thought Sesshomaru with relief as he held her in his arms.

Kagome felt a strong set of arms encircle her waist as she leaned back into his comfort. It felt so right to be in his arms. She had gotten up a little while ago so she could see the sun coming up. It always made her feel happy when she got to see it. The sky was so beautiful as it painted the sky in the brightest of colors.

Sesshomaru noticed how calm and content she was as he leaned down and said, "How are you feeling this morning?"

Kagome had to smile, translation, 'Did I do anything to hurt you last night?' She turned in his embrace as she looked up at him and said, "I feel stronger this morning. I would like to go outside today, if I may, Fluffy."

Sesshomaru eyebrows furrowed together, he had no idea what she was talking about or who this fluffy was. He had heard her call him this once before in the hospital when they wanted to keep her there. He wanted to ask her then what she meant by this but he never got the chance.

He now had the opportunity as he asked, "Kagome? Why do you call me Fluffy?"

Kagome giggled as she said, "Don't you remember, I showed you last night why I call you fluffy. Your demon side seemed to like it very much."

Sesshomaru started thinking about what she said. Slowly his memory of last night started to come back as his demon revealed what had happened. He looked at Kagome in shock as he said, "You subdued my demon side?"

"Yes I did. I wanted to make sure that he didn't do something you would regret the rest of your life. You deserve to have a better mate than me, a strong one that can stand by your side and help you rule the Western Lands." Said Kagome with sadness in her voice.

Sesshomaru didn't miss the sadness that rolled off her. Her scent was reeking of it as he raised his hand to touch her cheek. He gently caressed her cheek as he turned her face toward him and said, "Kagome, you are the mate I desire. You are strong and powerful. I wouldn't want anyone else by my side to help me rule. I have chosen you and I am determined that you will be my mate."

He held Kagome tight in his embrace as he felt her return his affection. It felt good to have her in his arms once again and he was not about to give up on them.

Kagome hugged Sesshomaru back as she thought, 'I know that he has decided that I should be his mate. But I can't be his mate, I love him but he doesn't return that affection. I want to feel loved not someone that could bare the heir to the Western Lands.

I will enjoy what little time I have here until its time for me to leave. I will defeat him in battle and get the jewel shards back. Then I will leave never to return again.'

Kagome pulled away from Sesshomaru as she looked up at him and asked, "So, will I be allowed to go out today or am I still confined to your room?"

Sesshomaru had an evil gleam in his eyes as he leaned down and started to lick her neck. Kagome moaned when she felt his tongue and almost became mush in his arms. He was suckling on her ear as he said, "I should just keep you in here with me all day and show such pleasures that you will never want to leave."

Kagome shivered at what he said, her heart started to race as she got her composure back and said, "If I stay here all day with you then I will be weakened again. I thought that you wanted me to get stronger." She felt as he stopped his assault on her neck and she almost whimpered at the loss of his touch.

Sesshomaru stopped when he heard her words; she was right as he pulled away from her and said, "You are correct in your thinking. I do want you to get stronger, so to answer your question, yes you are permitted to leave the castle. But you may not leave the castle grounds for any reason. The barrier around the castle will stop you."

Kagome sighed at least she will be allowed to go outside into the sunshine and out of these four walls. She was content with that for now.

Sesshomaru had a thought as he leaned down and said in her ear, "Would you like to join me in taking a bath?"

Kagome giggled when she heard his request. He still wanted her near and was willing to indulge in bathing as long as she was with him so they could give each other pleasure.

Her body had a mind of its own as it answered his question for him without her saying a word.

Sesshomaru got his answer as he picked her up in his arms as he headed for the bathing chambers with Kagome. They both thoroughly enjoyed themselves while they bathed.

For the first time in days Kagome sat down with everyone and enjoyed a meal with her pups. She was looking a lot better now and she had regained the weight she had lost. She was still not up to doing the things she had done before her little incident but she figured that within a few more days she could get back to her training again.

She needed to get stronger if she wanted to defeat Sesshomaru for the jewel shards. Once everyone was done eating Sesshomaru excused himself as he went to the dojo to train.

Kagome, Shippo, Rin, and Inuyasha went outside as they found a good place that Kagome could sit down and watch the pups play. She was happy as she was watching Shippo and Rin play together.

She furrowed her eyebrow together as she thought, 'What would my life be like if I had children of my own? I once thought about having children with Inuyasha but he rejected my affection.

Then Sesshomaru came along and saved my life as he protected me. I thought that he had interest in me but I came to find out that his only interest was to get an heir for the Western Lands. He didn't desire a mate that would love and protect him.

Now I see the children running over the grassy fields and I wish that I could have my own family. I guess I'm not meant to have a family like everyone else. The only thing that is preventing me from getting what I want is the jewel shards. I will always have to protect it and I don't want to put the children in any danger.'

Kagome continued to ponder her situation and the jewel shards. She wished that she could think of something to get rid of it once and for all. Midoriko had been fighting a battle for centuries and deserved to be set free. She would have to ponder this later as she saw the children running over to her as they both landed in her lap just giggling and laughing.

Kagome and the pups started to walk back to the castle when Shippo got an idea as he said, "Mama, could you please tell us a story?"

Kagome looked down at Shippo as her eyes widened and said, "You want me to tell you a story? Why?"

Shippo got excited, he was jumping up and down as he said, "Your stories are the best and they're always good."

Rin upon hearing Shippo whining join in with him to get their mother to tell them a story. They wouldn't stop with their begging until Kagome relented, she found a big tree to sit under near the castle.

Rin and Shippo sat down in front of her as they waited for her to come up with a story that she could tell. She got an idea as she asked, "Shippo, have I told you the story of Beauty and the Beast?"

"No Mama, will you tell us the story now?" asked Shippo with excitement.

Kagome giggled as she said, "All right I'll tell you the story but once I'm done we have to go inside all right?"

Both children agreed as they sat still and listened as Kagome started to spin her tell about the beast and how he came to be.

Inuyasha was standing off to the side as he stood guard. He started to hear her story and he became interested in what she was saying. He went and sat down next to Shippo as he too listened to the story of a ningen that became a youkai for not being nice to a witch.

Kagome voice was being carried by the wind as the rest of the castle staff started hearing the story that was being told by the lady of the castle. The more Kagome spoke the more servants she pulled to her as they came to sit down and listen to what she was saying. Soon Kagome had a good majority of the castle staff, along with all their pups, sitting around her as they all ouuu'd and aaaah'd at what she was saying.

You could hear their gasp as she told how Bell almost escaped the evil beast that was the master of the castle. She was riding on a horse as the wolves started to go after her. The wolves attacked the horse as she fell off. Bell was trying to protect herself when the beast had come in and saved her from being killed.

oOo

Sesshomaru had been in his dojo as he was continuing to train. He was in deep thought when he felt it. The area around the castle had a calming feeling to it as it felt at peace for the first time since he had become Lord to the West.

What got him worried was that he didn't hear the sound of his servants moving about the grounds tending to their duties.

His ears picked up the soft voice of his mate and he could tell that she was spinning a tale for the pups.

He stopped what he was doing as he walked outside to see what was going on. To his surprise almost all of his servants were seated around Kagome listening to her tale of a youkai and a ningen. He too was fascinated as he walked up behind all of them and listened to the story being spun.

Kagome was trying very hard to remember everything about Disney's Beauty and the Beast. She even remembered some of the songs as she sang it to the pups. Her voice was being carried by the wind as she sent a calming feeling around the castle. It relaxed everyone as she continued with her story.

She was finally done with her story about an hour later and to her surprise, when she looked up she noticed that a great deal of the servants were also there listening to her story as well.

Everyone jumped for joy when the beast finally got the girl at the end and lived happily ever after as they all gave their applause to the lady of the castle.

Kagome smiled weakly at her fans as she said, "All right now we have to go inside and eat. You two must be hungry since this mornings meal."

Kagome went to stand as her legs gave out and almost fell.

Inuyasha was at her side in an instant to steady her as he sat her back down to rest. He guessed that she had over done it for her first day out as he heard a growl coming from behind him and he quickly let go of Kagome.

All of the servants heard the growl as they all took off to tend to their duties. They had completely forgotten about it when they started to listen to the story that was being told.

Sesshomaru approached Kagome as his eyes contained anger in them. He knew that she had over done it as he reached her side.

Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru standing in front of her as she shied away from him. She knew he was angry with her for not resting while she was outside. She felt strong arms pick her up as she stiffened. She braced herself for the scolding of her life.

Sesshomaru angered grew as he turned to his brother and said, "Inuyasha, take the pups inside and have the mid day meal served to them. Find Nasume and have her bring a tray of food up to my chambers for Kagome."

Inuyasha knew better than to argue with his brother. He took the kids as he left with them to get them feed while looking for Nasume to tell her what he wanted.

Sesshomaru watched as he was finally left alone with Kagome in his arms. He looked down at her as he said, "You have not been taking it easy on your first day out of the castle. You can put yourself in danger by not taking it easy until you get use to doing things again."

Kagome sighed as she leaned her head on his shoulder and said, "I really didn't do anything physical I sat and watched Shippo and Rin play in the field then we started to come back here and they wanted me to tell them a story. I didn't see any harm in it."

Sesshomaru purred as he said, "You didn't notice what you were doing but when you were telling your tale, you were reaching out with your powers. You were projecting a calming feeling to the entire castle. I have never before felt the peace that came over this castle as you were speaking. You had almost all of the servants out here listening to your story."

Kagome couldn't help but giggle as she asked, "Did you hear my story too?"

Sesshomaru turned as he started to go toward the castle. He heard her question as he said, "Yes, I did catch most of the story. Did you think up that story on your own?"

"No, that story is from my time. It has been around for a long time now and the children from my era like it. I did change it just a little so that it would fit into this era." Said Kagome as she yawned.

Sesshomaru finally made it to his room as he found Nasume there waiting for him with Kagome's food.

He walked over to the bed as he laid Kagome down and said, "That will be all Nasume."

Nasume heard her Lord as she bowed deeply and said, "Yes milord" and left the room. She would come back later to get the dishes.

Sesshomaru turned and got the food that was meant for Kagome as he placed it closer to her so she didn't have to reach to get her food. Once this was done he sat by her side as he watched her eat.

Once Kagome was done eating her food she laid down as she quickly fell asleep from her morning's activity.

Sesshomaru looked at his sleeping mate and smiled. 'She is truly amazing. She had effectively stopped all of the servants from their work, knowing that they would have to face my wrath, as they stopped to hear her story. The castle has never felt as peaceful as it is right now. She has great powers over the servants here if they would obey her commands.'

Sesshomaru left his mate to sleep as he went back to the dojo. He was still trying to perfect the spell that he had found in his father's book. He really needed for this spell to work correctly before his mate got enough strength to challenge him for the jewel shards. His time was effectively running out.

oOo

This is the end to another chapter. As you can see Kagome and Sesshomaru have made up for the moment. They are enjoying their time together but one thing keeps coming back to their mind, the jewel shards.

I wanted to thank everyone who has left a review for this story. Never in my wildest dreams would I think of reaching over 600 reviews for a story I have written. I always thought that was for other authors and not me. This only proves to me that you like the story and love the Sesshomaru and Kagome pairing. So with this said I think I will continue writing story with these two.

I have really enjoyed writing up to this point and you all have been really wonderful. I have one in mind and as soon as I'm done with this story then I can start putting it together. But this story is far from being done.

Although Sesshomaru has the shards he really doesn't want them. He is only keeping them from her so she could stay with him.

The time has come for Sesshomaru and Kagome to face off for the jewel shards. It is a battle for dominance as it is his right as the alpha of his pack to pick a strong female in which to breed with. He must make her submit to his will so she knows that she knows he is the dominant male and is able to protect her.

But will Kagome prove too much for Sesshomaru to subdue. Or will he find a way to subdue her during the battle. Join me in the next chapter to find out the answers to all of these questions.

Until the next time!

Ja ne!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

It had taken another week before Kagome had her full strength back. She had regained all of the weight that she had lost while she traveled to the Western Lands.

She got up before the break of dawn, as she would slowly leave Sesshomaru's embrace to get dressed. She could leave the room now that the barrier was down, to go into the field that the pups use play in. She started her morning exercises with her sword, as she would go through her routine.

When she was done she was ready to start her training. She knew that Sesshomaru would not train with her again. He was getting prepared for when she challenged him for the jewel shards.

Her heart saddens at the thought, when she finally went after him for the shards she would leave this place never to return. She wished that he would tell her that he loved her and that would make all the difference in the world. She wouldn't even hesitate to stay here with him as long as he loved her.

She shook her head as she stopped her train of thought, 'He's never going to accept me for who I am and he is incapable of saying that he loves me. Demons never show their emotions no matter what.'

Kagome had made great strides with Shippo as he showed her his love. She would enjoy his affections until he got too old to hold in her arms. She had to chuckle at this thought, in her eyes he will never be too old for a hug or to hold him in her embrace.

She felt him watching her from a distance as she sighed. She knew that she would always be watched no matter what. She took a deep breath as she said, "Inuyasha, I know that you are watching me. Why don't you come out and join me in some training? I could use a sparing partner."

oOo

Inuyasha was in his room when he picked up Kagome's scent in the hallway. His room was in the same wing as Sesshomaru. He was located at the very beginning so he could sense anyone entering the wing.

He quickly got up and dressed, as he followed her scent out of the castle. She was heading for the field where the pups would play all day. He jumped in a tree as he watched what she was doing.

Kagome was starting to train again and that meant that soon she would challenge Sesshomaru for the shards. He hated this because he didn't know what the outcome would be once they fought.

He could be lucky enough that she would leave his brother and not be his mate. Then he would have a chance at making her his mate. But he had given his life pledge to his brother and he was honor bound to stay with him. So if his brother lost her so would he.

He sighed life sucked and he was right in the middle of it. He continued to watch her as she continued to do her warm up exercises. She was graceful in the way she moved. She was a thing of beauty just to watch, she moved with elegance as she moved the sword skillfully around her body.

She had finally regained all of her weight back and she looked gorgeous. He kept his senses opened to make sure that she was protected. He sensed the sadness that was coming from her and he knew what was wrong. She still loved his brother but he was being stubborn in not telling her how he really felt about her.

He would have to speak to him about this. If he didn't confess his true feelings for her then he will lose her just like he did. He didn't want him to make the same mistakes that he had made. He knew that he made her happy and that's all the mattered to him.

He was brought out of his musing when he heard Kagome talking to him. He thought about her request as he jumped from the tree he was in and made his way towards her.

He stopped once he reached her as he said, "I don't think that's a very good idea Kagome. Sesshomaru could get upset if he thinks I'm attacking you."

Kagome huffed as she said, "Don't worry Inuyasha I will put a barrier up that he can't break and this will protect you. I will talk to him later if it will make you feel any better. I want someone to spar with so I can get stronger. I will never be able to get the jewel shards back from Sesshomaru if I don't start practicing again."

Inuyasha saw the longing in her eyes to train again as he relented and gave in to her request. He pulled his sword from its sheath but didn't transform it as he said, "All right I will spar with you. I won't transform my sword until I feel that you are strong enough to handle the power it possess."

Kagome agreed as they began training. She was moving slow. She was not up to her usual speed as she continued to train. They finally stopped about two hours later as she was tired and wanted to rest and bathe before the children got up for the day.

She thanked Inuyasha for helping her as he smiled weakly at her and then walked her back to the castle. As soon as Kagome let the barrier go down there was a rush and a feral growl that was heard as Kagome stepped right in front of Inuyasha to protect him.

She knew who it was as he stopped just a few feet away from them with his claws ready to attack. She was protecting Inuyasha as he was on his knees apologizing to his brother.

oOo

Sesshomaru was almost in a fit of rage when he had woken up to find that Kagome was gone from his side. He felt her in the near distance as the clash of swords was being heard in the area. He knew that she was being attacked as he became enraged that someone had gotten into his castle and had managed to break through his barrier.

He rushed outside to see if he could protect her when he came upon her barrier that he couldn't break. He had picked up his brother scent and knew that he was the one attacking his mate as he went into a blood rage.

His eyes had turned blood red as he was trying to break down the barrier. He had been trying to break through for two hours now and he was getting angrier by the minute. When the barrier finally came down he rushed in wanting to kill the one that was attacking his mate.

To his surprise his mate was protecting him and he had to stop before he hurt her. His demon knew his mate and didn't want to hurt her in anyway. He was growling as he saw his brother on the ground whimpering his apologies to him.

Kagome put a protect barrier around Inuyasha to keep him safe. She knew that he would not attack his brother not even to defend himself. His life pledge would prevent him from doing anything to save his life if his brother became enraged at him.

Kagome walked over to her mate as she stood in front of him and said, "Sesshomaru, I don't want you to hurt Inuyasha. He only did as I requested. I wanted someone to spar with and he gave in to my request knowing that it would displease you.

He obeyed my orders so he should not be punished for the things he did. If you want to punish someone then punish me for telling him to do it."

Sesshomaru blood rage was still at its peak as he was eyeing his brother. He heard his mate's words but his demon side wouldn't let him back down and not hurt his brother for attacking her.

Kagome noticed that Sesshomaru would not back down from his rage as she walked toward him. She reached out with her hand as she started to caress his cheek with her fingers.

Sesshomaru jumped when he felt someone touch his cheek as he moved away from her. He started to sense his mate near him as he started to calm down from his rage.

Again Kagome reached out to touch her mate as her fingers caressed his markings. She knew that they were very sensitive as she finally saw his eyes close as she continued with her actions.

Kagome finally got Sesshomaru to calm down as she stepped up to his body and started to lick his neck. He started to purr at what she was doing to him as she whispered in his ear, "Do you want to join me in the hot springs?"

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open as they were back to normal. He looked at his mate and then saw his brother on his knees whimpering. He turned his attention to Kagome as he growled, "What is the meaning of this? Why was he attacking you?"

Kagome sighed as she said, "Sesshomaru he was not attacking me. He was helping me train since I know that you will not train with me anymore. You are my rival for the jewel shards and I'm determined to get them from you. I have asked Inuyasha to help me train. You have no right to attack him for doing something that I requested. Plus he never transformed his sword. He knew that I was not strong enough to defend myself against it."

Sesshomaru heard what Kagome had said to him. He couldn't blame his brother for doing something that the lady of the Western Lands asked of him. He was honored bound to do as she requested except leave her unprotected. This was the only request that he was allowed to disobey.

He took a deep breath as he said, "Very well, I will give Inuyasha permission to train with you. You are correct in your reasoning that I will not train with you anymore until we have fought for the jewel. I will be ready when that time comes."

Sesshomaru turned on his heals and left the field as he made his way toward his dojo. He was still pissed but he could do nothing to his brother. He had done what his mate requested of him even though he knew that it would anger him. He couldn't ask anymore of his brother than to obey her wishes.

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru stormed away from her as he made his way into the dojo. Her expression saddened that he had left her in the clearing. She had asked him a question and he never took her up on her offer. She sighed as she thought, 'we're rivals now until the time that I claim the jewel shards from him. I know that he will not touch me ever again. It was fun while it lasted.'

Kagome sighed as she turned around and looked at Inuyasha. He was still on the ground with his head down as she said, "Inuyasha? Are you all right? He has given his consent for you to train with me from now on."

Inuyasha had heard everything that his brother had said. He knew that he was going to be in trouble once they had finished their training. He had never seen his brother go into a blood rage like that before, he had actually been terrified of him and feared that he would be killed for his actions. If it had not been for Kagome he knew that he would be dead right now.

He heard Kagome's words and he heard the hurt in her voice. She was hurt that Sesshomaru had treated her this way. He looked up into her blue eyes and saw the sadness in them. His brother had hurt her deeply and he knew it.

He nodded his head agreeing that he had heard her remark. At least now he was assured that he wouldn't be killed for sparring with her. He saw as Kagome turned and walked slowly back to the castle. The sadness that surrounded her aura was thick, he knew he had to do something or else his brother will lose her.

He got up from the ground as he watched Kagome entered the castle, once she was inside he made his way over to the dojo. He entered as he saw his brother taking out his rage on a target as he shredded it to pieces.

He stepped in as he stood his ground; he had to reason with his brother before he made the same mistakes he did.

He was brought out of his musing as he found himself hitting the dojo floor with his brother on top of him growling. He didn't move for that was the fastest way for his brother to attack him as he lay there on the ground.

oOo

Sesshomaru had been trying to calm down from what happened this morning. He knew that he couldn't blame his brother for what his mate had requested. But it still made him furious that his own brother wanted to attack his mate. He had almost gained control when he caught his brother's scent in the dojo. He turned and pinned him to the ground as he gave a vicious growl.

He saw that his brother wouldn't move as he stayed perfectly still. His eyes started to return to normal as he finally realized what he was doing. He let his brother go as he asked, "What are you doing in here? You know better than to come here when my demon side is still aggravated at what happened this morning."

Inuyasha took a deep breath as he said, "I needed to talk to you. I don't want you to make the same mistake I did when I lost Kagome to you. If you don't tell her soon that you love her she will not stay when she gets the jewel shards back from you. She is weak right now but in a few weeks she will be back to her normal strength. You hurt her deeply when you walked away from her this morning and didn't even look at her."

Sesshomaru released his brother as he thought about what he had said. Then he remembered Kagome's offer as he realized his mistake. He took off into the castle to see if he could find her in the hot springs.

When he walked in he was frantically looking for her but she was not in there. He caught her scent and it was still fresh as he ran to his room to see if she was there. When he walked in she was not there as he saw Nasume carrying her things. He growled, "Where are you going with my mates clothes?"

Nasume froze when she saw her Lord standing there looking at her with almost blood red eyes. She was shaking in fear as she said, "Excuse me milord but Lady Kagome has moved into another room in the west wing. She asked for me to bring her thing to her."

Nasume saw the hurt in his eyes as he waved her off so she can continue with her duties. She quickly left the room not wanting to be there if he let go of the anger he held.

Sesshomaru was pissed. He had driven her away from his chambers with his actions. His demon was raging inside, as he demanded that he go get his mate back. He growled viciously as he said to it, "It's your fault for not listening to what she requested. If you hadn't been in a blood rage about killing Inuyasha then we would have been enjoying her taste right now.

It's your fault that she's gone so now we must wait to defeat her for the jewel. If she wins we will lose her forever."

His demon calmed as he saw the logic of his words. He quickly settled down and let his other half take care of the mess that he had created and it was indeed a big mess right now. The girl feels that he has rejected her and now she will refuse to be his mate.

He turned on his heals as he left his room. He couldn't stand to be in there anymore without his mate. He went back to the dojo as he began to train again. He had to be ready for when Kagome came for the jewel.

It was a fight for dominance not for the jewel shards. He will defeat her and make her submit to him as the alpha of his pack. This is the way it has been for centuries when the alpha male selects a mate he must make her submit to his dominance.

It was the only way that the female would know that the mate would be strong enough to protect her. If the male was weak then the female will never mate with him and she will go looking for another male.

Yes he was using the jewel shards to keep her here until they fought but the battle was still the same. It's still a fight for dominance and he would win her and keep her as his mate. She will never be able to refuse him as mate as long as he was stronger than her and can show her that he can and will protect her.

All this was running through Sesshomaru's mind as he continued to train. His spells were almost perfect and he had a mate that was waiting for him to defeat her.

oOo

It had taken two weeks to the day for Kagome to recover enough to be back to full strength. It had been a hard two weeks. She had moved out of Sesshomaru's room because he had indicated that he was not interested in her anymore. She knew that this would happen one day but she had enjoyed his attention while it lasted.

She had not seen Sesshomaru during that time. He had been avoiding her and she didn't know why. She wanted to see him even if it was just to say hello or goodbye. She had especially missed his presence at night while she slept. She still loved him but she knew that he would never return that love.

Inuyasha had been helping her train for the last two weeks. He was true to his word, as he never transformed the Tetsusaiga until she was ready to handle its power. Once this was done she felt exhilarated. She was beginning to feel that her powers were coming back and she had full control over them from the very beginning.

When she finally defeated Inuyasha in a fight she knew she was ready to beat Sesshomaru for the jewel shards.

She left her room this morning as she made her way to the field to get warmed up. She knew where Sesshomaru was located because she could sense him in the dojo. He had not left the dojo for over two weeks now.

She was worried about his health as Nasume told her that he wouldn't come into the castle for any reason.

Rin was starting to miss her Lord as she started to mope around the castle. Kagome hated to see her like this and she knew that she was to blame for what was happening. Rin couldn't understand what was happening between her Okaa and Otou.

He was like a father to her since he protected her like a father would a daughter. She thought of Kagome as her mother for she was always there for her and tended to her every need like a mother.

Rin was very smart for her age and she knew that something was not right between her parents.

Even Shippo was picking up on this as he too was wondering why everything that seemed to be going so well had suddenly gone wrong.

He was afraid to approach his mother on this issue for he knew not to get in the way of what was going on. He wanted to see his mother happy again and that was not going to happen until she got back together with Sesshomaru.

Once Kagome was done with her warm up exercises she made her way over to the dojo. The time had come to face Sesshomaru for the jewel shards and it was time for her to leave. She would hate to leave Rin behind but she didn't have a choice in the matter.

She stopped at the door as she took a deep breath and released it. She was as ready as she was going to be as she took another deep breath and walked into the dojo. She held her head high and was very determined to get her shards back from him.

When she finally made it into the dojo she was surprised at what she saw. The place was beautiful as it had a calming feeling to it. There was no furniture in the dojo as there was a big open space in the middle to allow freedom of movement for attacks.

On the walls there were all manner of weapons that sat there for anyone to use. She knew how to use about half of them because she had used them at his sanctuary before. She had never seen the other weapons that were there as she stared in awe at the place.

Suits of armor were spaced around the dojo that represented a different part of Sesshomaru's heritage. It was like a memorial to his ancestors as she continued to look around.

She was brought out of her thoughts as she heard a growl of warning being given. She froze as she turned to where the growl was coming from. She saw a figure that was standing in the dark recesses of the dojo. She knew it was Sesshomaru as she approached him.

His growls became more insistent as she stopped and said, "Sesshomaru? Is that you? Come out where I can see you."

She waited until she saw the figure moving. He was still keeping to the dark recesses of the dojo as she followed his movements. She saw him stop as she waited for his next move.

It came as a powerful attack as she quickly moved out of the way to avoid it.

Sesshomaru saw as the girl avoided his attack. He knew why she was here as it was time for them to face off. It was time that he got his future mate to submit to him as her superior and the alpha of the pack.

It was common knowledge that the males and females would fight to see if the males were strong enough to protect the females. He didn't think that he would have to do this with her but he had guessed wrong. He growled as he said, "What do you want here wench?"

Kagome stood her ground as she heard the anger in his voice. She now knew that she was going to have a fight on her hands as his demon was slowly taking over the Sesshomaru that she knew and loved. She squared her shoulders as she said, "I have come for the jewel shards. Give them to me and then I will leave you to your self pity."

Sesshomaru chuckled at her comment as he said, "You will have to fight me to get them ningen and if you win then I will hand them over to you. But if you lose to me I want something from you."

Kagome's eyes grew big when she heard his request. She knew that there would be something that he would want if she lost the fight to him as she asked, "What do you want if you should win this fight?"

She heard him breath deeply as he growled, "You will consent to be my mate. I want you to be at my side for all eternity."

Kagome almost heard the hurt in his voice as he continued to growl. She knew that something was wrong with him as she tried to figure out what it was. No one had seen him in over two weeks not even Inuyasha had been allowed to come into the dojo to talk to him.

Kagome had an idea as she said, "I want to see you, come out so we can face each other. I don't like talking to shadows."

She saw as Sesshomaru moved from the shadows and slowly started to walk towards her. He stopped just a few feet away from her as her eyes went wide with disbelief.

His eyes were blood red, his hair was a mess and it looked like he had not slept since he has been in here. His clothes were dirty, unbecoming of the great Lord to the Western Lands. She had never seen him in this state before as she said, "Sesshomaru, what happened to you? I have never seen you like this."

Sesshomaru growled he had no desire to get into a conversation with the ningen as he said, "It doesn't matter. Do you agree to the terms of the battle or not?"

Kagome had to think fast. She didn't want to leave him like this. She wanted to be with him but he didn't love her. "Why do you want me for a mate? I'm a ningen as you so thoughtfully keep reminding me. I'm a weak human not worth the dirty you walk upon.

Your only wish is to have me bare a pup for the Western Lands. I told you a long time ago that I will only mate with someone that will love me for the rest of my life. I don't want to be used and then be thrown away like garbage once my usefulness is over.

I will never bring a pup into this world where it would never be loved by its parents. It deserves to be happy. I don't want it to have the life like I had when I was growing up."

Tears were coming out of her eyes as she said this. It had been a long time since she had even thought about her father. He had died a long time ago when she was very young. She remembered her mother's tears, as she would cry herself to sleep at night. It was a feeling that she never wanted to give her children.

She looked up at the demon standing in front of her as the tears were running down her cheeks. She took a deep breath to control her emotions as she said, "Fine, I agree to your terms on one condition. If I win the fight I get the jewel shards and you are never to come near me again. You will have no claim on me and I will live my life the way I want to live it. If you were to find me wounded on the ground and dying you are not to use Tenseiga to revive me. I wish to die."

Sesshomaru was shaken to the core at her request. He wanted her to be his mate and she wanted to die. His true self was starting to gain control over the youkai. He had to have control or he would lose her because of him.

He went down to his hands and knees as he was panting hard. He finally had control as he growled and asked, "Why? Why would you make such a request of this Sesshomaru not to save you if you were dying? I can never let you die. You mean everything to me and I won't let you die."

Kagome finally saw that the Sesshomaru that she loved emerged as he gained control over his demon blood. She heard his question as she said, "Why would I want to live when the only one that I truly love can't return the love that I freely give him? You deserve someone that is strong to stand by your side. I have almost killed you with my powers because I can't control them.

My emotions are great and I know that demons don't like emotions. I'm sorry but I'm an emotional human female and this is who I am. I can't change who I am and the person that I will mate with will have to accept me that way."

Sesshomaru heard the girl's words and it tore him to the core. He had to win this fight or he will lose her forever and he was not willing for this to happen. He wanted her and he didn't know how to tell her that she was the person he had been waiting for all his life.

He stood as he got himself together. He looked into her tear soaked eyes as he said, "I agree to your terms. The rules are simple. We fight until one of us submits."

Kagome agreed to his terms, as they got ready to face off. She saw as Sesshomaru turned and started to leave the dojo as he said, "Follow me." Not once turning around to face her.

He didn't want to damage the dojo so he was going outside so they would have room to fight. He knew that they were both powerful and he needed to get away from the castle to prevent anyone from getting hurt.

They walked deep into the forest when they made it to a clearing that was very big. Sesshomaru stopped as he turned to her and said, "This place will do. We will not damage he castle from here and no one will get hurt. We fight until one of us admits defeat."

He placed a barrier around the area to prevent anyone from coming in and disturbing them as they fought. He didn't need any distractions as he set his mind to what he had to do. He pulled Tokijin from its sheath, as he got ready to attack Kagome.

Kagome saw as he pulled Tokijin from its sheath. He was very serious about winning this fight and she knew the kind of power that the sword held. It was powerful enough to rival her miko powers as she pulled her sword from its sheath and took a fighting stance.

They faced each other as they waited for one of them to attack. Kagome being the challenger had to make the first move since it was her right. She got ready to fight. She took a deep breath and let it out to calm her, as she focused on what she was going to do.

She had her mind set as she attacked. She moved swiftly as she brought her sword to bear and slashed at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru saw the blow coming and he stood his ground, he moved at the very last minute to avoid the attack. He was now free to move as he countered with Tokijin.

The swords clashed and the sparks started to fly all over the place as the demon aura met the miko-purifying aura. They were at a stalemate as they shoved each other away. They were evenly matched and this disturbed Sesshomaru.

Kagome was a lot stronger than he thought. She was almost matching him in strength and speed. He had to use his head if he was to defeat her and get her as his mate. His demon side decided to help him in his quest as he lent him his strength to gain control. He still wanted the ningen and he was willing to help to get her.

Kagome knew that if she wanted to win this fight she would have to unleash the power of her sword. She raised it above her head, slashing the empty space in front of her as she yelled, "Purifying Blades!"

Purifying blades came out of her sword as it went toward Sesshomaru. He didn't even move as he took Tokijin and simply batted them away from him.

Sesshomaru countered with his poisonous whip as he lashed out and caught Kagome on her back as she went down.

Kagome felt when something hit her back and she fell from the impact. He had used his poisonous whip on her and this was not good. Now she was hurt and she had no way of healing herself in a fight. She also noticed that her sword would not protect her against Sesshomaru for it didn't see him as a threat since the sword was part of him. She became enraged as she sent a purifying ball toward Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru moved quickly out of the way but the ball just continued to follow his movement. He never figured that she would have this much control over the ball as he continued to dodge until he came up with a plan.

He concentrated and hoped that this would work as he placed a barrier around himself when the ball finally reached him. It engulfed his entire body in a pure white light as it exploded.

Kagome was panting hard and stood up from the ground, as she looked to see what kind of damage she had done. Sesshomaru was on one knee as he slowly stood to face her again. Her eyes opened wide when she saw that her attack didn't do anything to him. He had blocked her attack and it was one of her most powerful ones.

She sheathed her sword quickly as she called a bow to her hand and pulled the string to make the arrow appear. She released her arrow as it went flying through the air.

Sesshomaru looked up in time to see the arrow heading his way. He was weak but he was not about to appear that way to her as he moved quickly out of harms way. It exploded on a tree near him as he saw the force of her powers.

'My little miko has gotten very strong. But my father's spells are proving to protect me from her wrath. I have one more attack and this one will be the one to bring her down. I only hope that she will not be too injured from this.' Thought Sesshomaru as he got ready to unleash his finally attack.

He brought Tokijin forward as he concentrated on what he wanted to do. He needed his sword to defend him while he was busy with his spell. Once he was done he was ready to release it.

Kagome stood there panting from fighting Sesshomaru. He had gotten a lot stronger than before and he was using spells against her. She had countered most of his moves and attacks by using her own powers but it was making her weak. She needed to end this fight soon as she was trying to think of a way out of this.

She had one more attack that she had not used as she feed the sword her anger and despair. The winds started to pick up around the sword as she quickly powered it up. When she felt that she had enough energy she raised the sword over her head as she made a circle and said, "Hearts Storm!"

A twister came out of her sword as it made its way over to Sesshomaru. At that moment she saw him attack as his eyes went a pure white in color. He opened his mouth as a great power was released.

It went right for Kagome as she tried to move out of the way. It encircled her body as she screamed in pain. The attack was draining her of all her powers as she fell to the ground not moving.

Kagome's attacked went straight for Sesshomaru as he used Tokijin to protect himself. That attack had taken a lot out of him but he was able to repel her attack just in time before it did any real damage to him.

He fell to his knees panting as he looked for the girl. She was lying on the ground as his attack negated her powers. The affect was only temporary as he rose to his feet and went toward her.

He saw her starting to move as he pounced. He grabbed her by the neck and pinned her to the ground. His knees were on each side of her hips with his legs pinning her legs to the ground so she couldn't move them. He had her hands pinned over her head as he growled.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru on top of her. He had her pinned to the ground as he growled. She tried to fight against his grip but with her powers gone, she was just a weak ningen and she couldn't move him one inch.

Sesshomaru saw as she tried to get out of his grasp as he growled, "Submit! You have been defeated. You have no powers left and if you continue to struggle then you will die!"

Kagome heard his words as she continued to struggle. She was not about to submit to him as she yelled, "Then kill me! Because I will never submit to you! I will not be your mate!"

Sesshomaru stared into her stormy blue eyes as he bent down and started to lick her neck. He wanted her to calm down as he continued with his actions. He got the desired affect as he said in her ear, "Submit to me Koiishi, because I will love you for all eternity."

Kagome's eyes grew big as she heard his words. She never, in her life, thought that she would ever hear him say those words. She stopped struggling as she was panting hard.

She was almost out of strength and her body wanted nothing more than to fall asleep right now. She had to ask she had to ask if what she heard was correct. Tears were running down the side of her face as her emotions were getting away from her.

"Fluffy, will you love me for the rest of my life?" She asked with heart-felt sobs.

Sesshomaru was looking into her eyes as he said, "I will love you for all eternity because we will be together for a very long time."

This is all she ever wanted to hear from him. All she wanted was to be loved and be accepted for who she was. She heard his question again as he said, "Submit to me Koiishi then this fight will be over."

Kagome closed her eyes as she raised her chin up to expose her neck to him. It was a sign of submission that she had learned a long time ago.

Sesshomaru saw what she did as his heart jumped with joy. He leaned down and kissed her with all the love he had for her. They kissed long and hard as the heat was rising between the two. They finally had to break from the kiss for lack of oxygen as they both were panting hard.

He leaned down and said in her ear. "Sleep now my mate. You need your rest before we start with your training again."

Kagome's eyes slowly closed as she fell asleep in his arms. He knew that the spell he had used had effectively drained her of all her powers. It was temporary but it will serve to remind her who is the dominant one in the pack.

Sesshomaru released his mate as he slowly got up off her. He was hurting. His mate was very powerful and if it hadn't been for Tokijin and Tenseiga he would be dead right now. Her last attack was the most powerful and he had to learn how she created that attack.

He even had a hard time with her purifying ball as it engulfed his body and it almost broke his protection spell, if it had not been for his Tenseiga. But the spell proved to be effective in case he ever needed something like this again. She was powerful and he knew that she would lose control of her powers every now and then because she was human, but he wouldn't change her for the world. He loved her the way she was.

He leaned forward as he picked her up in his arms. He was too weak to move as he encased them in his demon ball of light and moved swiftly toward the castle. He went straight to his room as he landed on his bed and placed Kagome down to rest. He followed suit as he pulled her into his embrace and held her in his arms.

He had missed this the most as he buried his nose in her hair and took a deep breath. He put a barrier on his door to make sure that they weren't disturbed as he finally fell asleep after two weeks.

oOo

Inuyasha had been watching from a distance as he saw Kagome going into the dojo. He hoped that his brother got himself under control in order to do what needed to be done. It was a long and agonizing wait but finally after about an hour he saw Kagome and Sesshomaru leave the dojo going deeper into the forest.

He knew what was about to happen as he stayed in his tree and waited. You can see and hear the flashes of light and the sound of the explosion as they fought off in the distance. He knew that Kagome was strong and she could cause some serious damage to his brother if she ever got close to him.

It had been two hours since they both took off into the forest, when he finally heard the attacks stop. He wondered what had happened as he got to his feet to see what was going on. His heart was pounding in his chest as he waited.

He was about to leap from his perch to go and see if they were both all right when he saw a bright ball of light heading toward the castle. He smiled as he noticed this. It was Sesshomaru's ball of light that he used when he was too weak to travel. He saw as it went to the castle and entered his room.

They were both back safe as he sat down on the branch he was on and smiled. He knew that his brother had finally told Kagome that he loved her and they will be together for all eternity.

He was deep in thought as he thought about what was to come. They needed to get Kagome ready for her trial with the other demon Lords. This was going to be her most difficult fight. He hoped that they could get her ready for this because it was rapidly approaching. Sesshomaru only had 5 more months to mate with her or risk losing the Western Lands.

oOo

This is the end to another chapter. Yea! Sesshy finally told Kagome that he loved her. We all know how difficult Fluffy can be about his emotions. But he loves her enough to tell her the truth.

You guys have been great in your reviews. Some made me laugh so hard. One anonymous reviewer said that they had fanfictis. Must read a good story or go crazy. I loved that one, whoever you are that made my day.

I do hope that this chapter was what you all wanted to read. Now you know what kind of spells Sesshomaru was working on to defeat her.

Now that they have made up and Kagome will stay with Sesshomaru, the fun will begin. They still are learning about each other but the fear is gone and they can concentrate on other things. Kagome continues to get stronger and she finds a certain book in Sesshomaru's library that tell her a great deal about her powers.

Until the next time!

Ja ne!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Kagome finally woke up from her sleep as she slowly opened her eyes. She was being tightly held in an embrace as she started to move. An arm pulled her toward Sesshomaru's chest as she wrinkled her nose. She needed a bath badly and so did he.

She got an idea as she grabbed one of the pillows from the bed and got ready to move. She moved his arm just enough for her to slip out of his grasp as she tucked the pillow in her place. She lowered his arm back down as she saw him pull the pillow closer to him.

The pillow had her scent on it since she had been using it. Sesshomaru settled down and continued to sleep.

Kagome sighed, she knew that she was hurt from the fight that she had with Sesshomaru. She also remembered when he declared his undying love for her. He had told her that he would love her for all eternity as her heart leaped with joy. She loved him deeply and she only wanted him to love her the same way.

Kagome moved to the edge of the bed as she put her feet down on the ground. She slowly put her weight on them to see if they would hold her up. She wavered but she found that she could stand on her own as she made her way to the door.

When she got there she noticed that a barrier was set up as she concentrated to remove it. Once the barrier was gone she opened the door and slipped out. She closed the door behind her as she placed her own barrier on the door that would collapse once Sesshomaru touched the door.

She was using the wall for support as she making her way down to the bathing chambers. She needed a bath and she was determined to get it.

Nasume was on her way to see if Kagome and Lord Sesshomaru were awake yet. It had been three days and they were getting worried. No one had heard them move, the only thing that they detected was their breathing coming from the room.

As Nasume turned down one of the hallways she noticed that Kagome was awake and heading toward the bathing chambers. She quickly hurried over to her as she said, "Kagome, please let me help you."

Kagome looked up to see Nasume helping her. She smiled weakly at her as she said, "Thank you for helping me Nasume and I'm sorry if my scent offends you."

"Kagome, you don't have to thank me for helping you. This is my job and I'm pleased to be of service." Said Nasume in a nice soothing voice.

She helped Kagome down to the bathing chambers as she held her by her arm and continued to lead her. When they arrived she helped Kagome to sit down on one of the benches as she proceeded to remove her clothes.

When Nasume moved her hair off to the side she noticed the slash that she had on her back. It needed to be cleaned and healed as she asked, "Kagome, what happened to your back? You have a slash going across your back and its infected."

Kagome heard Nasume as she said, "It was the battle that I had with Sesshomaru. He used his poisoned whip and it got me on my back. Can you get some medicine and tend to it for me. I'm afraid that I can't reach back there to heal it."

Nasume stood as she bowed to Kagome and left. She needed to get some medicine for her wound and Kagome needed some clothes to wear once she was done bathing.

Nasume got everything she needed as she hurried back to the bathing chambers. She entered with caution as these were Lord Sesshomaru's private chambers and she didn't want to get killed for trying to help Kagome.

She noticed that Kagome was still alone as she hurried over to her to help her bathe and tended to her wounds.

Kagome was trying to scrub off the foul stench that her skin held. She was having a hard time bathing, she was not fully recovered from the attack that Sesshomaru had used on her. She had no idea what it was or why it affected her like this but she had to find a defense against that attack or he could use it again on her and she would be defenseless. Being defenseless in a demon Lord's castle was not something that she wanted.

Kagome saw when Nasume came back. She had medicine for her wounds as she proceeded to help her bathe.

Kagome felt ashamed that she was this weak and needed someone to help her. She lowered her head as she said in a low voice, "I'm so pathetic. I'm so weak that I can't even bathe myself." The tears started to come down her cheeks, as she felt helpless for the first time in her life.

Nasume heard her words and said in a soothing voice. "That is to be expected if you fought against Lord Sesshomaru. He is the most powerful youkai in all the land. No one can rival his powers and if you held your own against him without getting killed then you are very strong indeed.

All of the servants in the castle are happy that you will become his mate. We have waited for a long time for his Lord to choose a mate and we think that he has made the right choice. You are very strong and you two compliment each other very well. It's like you're destined for him."

All Kagome could do was smile. Nasume always had a way of making her feel better about herself. "Thank you Nasume, you always know what to say to make me feel better. You're like my friend Sango. She always knew what to say to make me happy again. She always hated whenever I put myself down for any reason.

You are like her in many ways, I consider you my friend, and I do appreciate everything that you are doing for me."

Nasume beamed with joy when she heard this. 'Kagome considers me as a friend. That's wonderful! Because I feel the same way about her.' She continued to help Kagome and once she had finally cleaned her up she tended to her wounds.

The cut was infected so she will have to keep a very close eye on her so she can put medicine on her wounds. Lord Sesshomaru's poison was nothing to ignore. She knew that if she let it go unattended it could mean her death.

The medicine she was using she received from the castle healer after she had told her what had happen. The medicine was meant to help reduce the affects of the poison. While her body built up an immunity to it. They all knew that she would need that protection if she were to be his mate.

Nasume helped Kagome into the hot springs as she said, "I want you to sit here and relax for a while. The water has healing herbs in it that will make you feel better. I'm going to the kitchen to inform the cooks that you are up and will be down to get something to eat.

The children have been asking about you. They miss having you around especially the little kit." Nasume left Kagome to inform the chief that she will be down shortly and to tell the pups that their mother was up and about.

Once Nasume was done she went back as she helped Kagome get dressed and then helped her down to the dining hall. When they entered all of the servants were there as they bowed deeply to her in greeting.

Kagome was confused. No one has ever treated her like this as she turned to Nasume and asked, "Why is everyone paying me so much respect? I haven't done anything to deserve being treated like this."

Nasume chuckled as she said, "Kagome, they recognize you as the lady of the castle and they respect you. They wish to show their loyalty to you."

Kagome understood as she sat down at the table. The servers quickly stepped forward and placed her food in front of her.

Kagome thanked them as she proceeded to eat the food that was given to her. Once she had eaten she had started to feel stronger. Her body was slowly recovering from its ordeal and she was happy.

A thought came to her mind as she turned to Nasume and asked, "How long has it been since Sesshomaru has eaten?"

Nasume had to think on her question as she said, "It has been a long time since we have seen him eat. He would normally eat once every two weeks but I know that it has been longer than that."

Kagome started to think as she asked, "How long was I asleep?"

"You were out for three days." Said Nasume was she watched Kagome with interest.

"All right when Sesshomaru wakes up he will require food. Make sure that we have what he eats and get it ready. I will make sure that he eats before he leaves his room." Said Kagome with determination in her voice. She knew that Sesshomaru had not eaten at all while he was at the dojo. She had been out for three days and now it was going on three weeks that he had no food.

She knew that he would be weak and it was her chance to pay him back for constantly shoving food down her throat.

Nasume understood her request as she hurried into the kitchen to relay her wishes. Once she was done she returned to find that Kagome was up and heading outside. She hurried to her side as she helped her go into the garden.

oOo

Inuyasha was sitting in a tree as he watched the pups play with Jaken. He loved the way they tormented the little green toad as he chuckled.

He was brought out of his musing when he detected Kagome's scent as he jumped from the tree and headed her way.

He saw her being helped into the garden as he rushed forward and said, "Kagome! You're finally awake. How are you feeling?"

Kagome smiled as she saw Inuyasha. He was always worried about her as she said, "I'm fine Inuyasha. I just want to sit outside for a while."

Inuyasha moved to her side as he thanked Nasume for her help. He then picked Kagome up as he moved her to a tree nearby so she could rest.

He sat next to her as they watched the pups play in the field. Kagome looked happy as he said, "I was starting to get worried that Sesshomaru might have hurt you in his attack. I was in the forest when you two went off to do battle."

Kagome turned to Inuyasha as she said, "It was a really hard battle, we were both evenly matched in strength and power. But he beat me with some spells that I have to find a way to protect myself against. I don't want to be defeated again especially with the last spell he used. He took all of my miko powers away from me and I was left weak."

They both continued to sit under the tree as they enjoyed each other's company and watch the children play in the distance.

It was late afternoon when Kagome decided that she was tired and needed to go rest. Inuyasha helped her to stand as she wavered a bit before she caught her balance and started to make her way into the castle.

Nasume met her inside as she was helping her up to a spare room. Kagome was deep in thought as she turned to Nasume and asked, "Nasume does Sesshomaru have a library?"

Nasume thought it strange that she would ask this, as she answered, "Yes, he does. Why are you asking?"

"I want to go there, will you show me where it's located? I want to find a book." Said Kagome as she watched Nasume with interest. She knew that the females of this era were not educated and she saw the look of surprise on her face when she made her request.

Nasume eyes widened when she heard Kagome's request. "You can read?" That statement was out of her mouth before she could stop herself as she quickly bowed and said, "I'm sorry milady. I didn't mean to offend. Its just that females are not taught how to read."

Kagome giggled as she said, "Don't worry about it Nasume. I was taught to read when I was young. I could teach you if you want."

"Oh, no milady, please follow me and I will show you where the library is located." Nasume said as she turned and went to its location with Kagome following closely behind her.

Nasume opened the doors to the library as she allowed Kagome to enter. Kagome's eyes went wide when she saw all of the books and scrolls he had there. She was in heaven as she walked in and started to look around.

Nasume saw the look on the girls face as she saw all the books. She could sense her excitement as she closed the door behind her so she could enjoy herself.

Kagome continued to look at all the books when she spotted one that caught her interest. She pulled it from the shelf as she read, 'Miko's of History.' She was surprised that Sesshomaru had a book like this in his library and then she decided that no she wasn't surprised at all. She expected him to have books like this all over the place because it was the only way he could defeat his enemies.

She sat down as she started to read. The book was very interesting as it told of the miko's of old. She continued to read as she found something that was very interesting. She learned that there were seven types of miko's in the feudal era.

'The defensive miko, this miko has the ability to put up strong barriers that cannot be broken by any demon. They have the power to defend against powerful attacks and they have the ability to deflect the attack back at their attacker. They protect the lands against evil and the people they consider family.

The offensive miko, this miko is able to fight in the fiercest battles. Her weapon of choice will almost always be a bow and arrow but her skills are not limited to this. She is able to use an array of weapons to the fullest extent. Her purifying powers are just one of the things that she could use against a demon. She has the ability to destroy anything that she sets her mind to. She also has the ability to control a demon with her mind if she so wishes.

The healing miko, this miko is able to heal any wounds, injuries, or disease that occur with humans or demons. Her skills are not like the healers as her knowledge is vast. She is able to just look at a person and see the illness they have and can heal them with her powers. She requires no need of any herbs to do this.

The wish miko, this miko is able to grant any wish to anybody she deems deserving. Although her powers are limited, for she can only grant 200 wishes in her lifetime, she can use this power on herself to seek knowledge.

The potion miko, this miko is able to make any potion to suit her needs. Her knowledge of plants are great as she collects the different things she would need in order to mix her potions. She has some of the most deadliest potion known to be in existence and no one can match her power.

The spell caster miko, this miko is able to cast a spell for anything. She can defend herself, attack, heal, or fly through the air with just a simple incantation.

The pure heart miko, this is the rarest of all the miko's. They are very hard to find and the most sought after. This miko has the purest of hearts. She has the abilities of the other six miko combined into one person. Demons seek her for she can produce a strong heir. But in order for her to produce an heir she must give herself fully in mind, body, and soul. But when the pure heart miko finds her soul mate she ascends to another level as she…'

Kagome turned the page and noticed that it was gone. She was pissed to high heaven because she will never find out what the pure heart miko ascends to if she finds her soul mate. Even though the book had missing pages it was still very informative on what she was.

She knew that she had at least mastered 3 of the six powers that were out there for her to use. Now she needed to see if she could master the rest. But for this she was going to need time and information, two commodities that she didn't have.

She got up and placed the book back in its place as she continued to read. As the time passed Kagome was getting frustrated, she placed her hand on the books in front of her and sighed. She was never going to find the answers she needed if, one she couldn't reach the books on the top shelf, and two if she didn't learn to read faster because she will never be able to read all these books before she grew old.

Kagome closed her eyes, as she was deep in thought, 'Boy sometimes I wish that I can just absorb the information in the books and not have to read them.'

At that moment Kagome felt her body getting engulfed in a dark blue light. The dark blue light traveled around the room as it was absorbing the information from all the books.

Kagome felt as her mind was beginning to fill with the knowledge of all the books in the library. This continued for the better part of two hours until her light had touched every book that was there.

Once the light disappeared Kagome fell to her knees, panting. Her mind was so full with information that she was getting dizzy. She crawled over to something that looked like a couch as she fell unconscious.

oOo

Inuyasha was in the castle looking for Kagome. She was not in the west wing as her scent was absent from the area. He had to find her because it was almost time to eat. He wanted to make sure that she was eating to regain her strength. He caught her scent as he was following his nose to her location.

He came upon a pair of solid wooden doors as he pushed them open and walked inside. He spotted her on the couch as he rushed to her side.

He noticed that she was asleep as he gently shook her so she could wake. When she wouldn't respond to his touch he became concerned as he said, "Kagome, Kagome, please wake up."

Kagome would not wake up from her sleep as he picked her up in his arms and left the library. He needed to get her away from here and make her more comfortable.

He ran into Nasume on his way upstairs as he said, "Nasume, show me where I can put Kagome for the night."

Nasume eyes grew big when she saw Kagome unconscious in his arms. She was not moving as she heard Lord Inuyasha's request. She turned as she showed him the room that she had used prior to the battle with Lord Sesshomaru.

They walked into the room as he placed her on the bed. He turned to Nasume and said, "I want you to bring up a tray of food. She will need to eat once she wakes up."

Nasume breathed easier once she heard that Kagome was only sleeping as she left the room to get the girl some food.

Kagome woke about two hours later as her mind was spinning with all the knowledge she had gained. She was on information overload as she tried to find her center.

She finally found it as she concentrated on her powers. Slowly a light blue aura surrounded her body as it enabled her to gain control of all the stuff that she had read and retained it in her mind.

Once this was done the headache started to go away as she slowly opened her eyes. She noticed that the candles were lit in her room meaning that it was late at night. She heard a gentle growl as she turned her head to find Inuyasha sitting on the floor with his back against her bed.

She smiled when she saw this. 'This is the same thing he used to do when we went home to visit. I would sleep and he would sleep on the floor leaning up against my bed.'

She started to move as she saw his ears twitch at the sound that she had made. She saw him quickly turn around as he smiled at her and asked, "Kagome, what happened to you?"

"Information overload." Was Kagome's simple answer to his question. She saw the confused look on his face as she elaborated for him. "I read too many books in one day Inuyasha. All that information was a little bit too much for my mind to absorb at once. Plus with me being so weak it left me drained."

Inuyasha understood as he reached for her food tray and brought it closer for her to eat.

Kagome smiled he was not going to leave unless she ate her food so she did. She knew that she needed to eat so she could get stronger and she needed to get stronger yet. If what she had absorbed from all those books was correct she would have to face the other Lords to the lands in a test of strength and knowledge.

Once she was done Inuyasha took the tray from her as he leaned down and said in her ear, "Kagome you need to rest. I will see you in the morning." He gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead as he left the room.

As Kagome laid on the bed she was in deep thought. Her relationship with Inuyasha was more of a brother sister type of relationship now than that of actual lovers. She cared for him as part of her family, like a brother. She found herself to be content with this thought as she closed her eyes to finally rest.

oOo

Sesshomaru was slowly waking up from his deep slumber. He had no idea how long he has been sleeping only that his stomach was growling at him. His mind was foggy and clouded over from the amount of sleep that he had obtained. All he knew was that he was tired once he had finished his battle with his mate.

Mate that word pleased him as he moved his arm closer to his body to bring her closer to him. He felt that something was wrong with her for it felt cold and lumpy. He opened his eyes to find that he was hugging a pillow and not his mate.

He quickly sat up and this was a mistake when his head started to spin. He had to take deep cleansing breath in order to calm himself. His mate was gone from his grasp as he noticed the position of the sun outside. It was high in the sky meaning half the day was already gone.

He picked his nose up to see if he could detect his mate but her scent was not in the room. He thought this to be strange because he knew that he had fallen asleep with her in his arms.

He looked down at the state of his clothes and wrinkled his nose. If he were his own mate he wouldn't want to be near him either. He reeked, he needed a bath badly as he slowly got out of bed to test his legs. He was feeling really weak and he knew that it has been a while since he had eaten.

He was wavering just a bit when the door to his chambers opened and he growled a warning to the person who was about to enter. He didn't want anyone to see him like this.

His eyes opened wide when he saw Kagome entering his room with a food tray in her arms for him to eat. The smell of fresh blood was slowly filling the room as he quickly sat on his bed. His head started spinning from the scent of fresh blood.

oOo

Kagome had sensed that Sesshomaru was waking up from his sleep. It had been a week since their battle and she had tried to wake him several times before but his body needed the rest.

She told Nasume to get Sesshomaru food ready as she excused herself from the children to tend to his needs. She missed him terribly and she hoped that he would be happy to see her again.

Nasume had met her by his bedchambers as she handed Kagome his food. It was covered for her benefit because they all knew that Kagome couldn't take seeing all the blood that was prepared for him.

Kagome took the tray from Nasume as she thanked her for bringing it. She took a deep breath and entered the room. She heard Sesshomaru's growls of warning as she stopped and saw him standing by his bed.

He was wavering as he stood. He was weak from lack of food as she walked in, closing the door behind her.

She saw him sit down on the bed as she walked over to him and said, "Sesshomaru? You need to eat to regain your strength. I have brought this for you." She stepped forward and placed the tray on the table as she took the cover off his food.

The moment she saw all the blood Kagome turned quickly away from it as she heard him start to growl. She turned her head slightly so she could look at him out of the corner of her eye.

Sesshomaru saw as the food was revealed to him. His eyes started to go red from seeing so much blood. His instincts kicked in as his demon took over consuming the meal that was provided for him. He ate like it was the first time he had ever eaten.

The metallic taste of the blood running down his throat was a wonderful feeling for him. It was warm and gave him the energy he was missing. He was tearing into the flesh like it was nothing. The scent of fear was still imbedded in the meat as he savored every last bit of it. Once he was done with his food he sat back as a growl of contentment was heard in his bedchambers. His stomach was full as he proceeded to clean himself of the blood he had on him.

Kagome saw when he started to eat his food as she closed her eyes and waited for him to get done. She couldn't help the way she felt about seeing him eat meat like this. It made her stomach do flip-flops.

She heard a contented growl as she turned to see him licking his fingers clean of the blood that he had on them.

Kagome turned as she went into his closet and got a change of clothes for him. She wanted to take him down to the bathing chamber to get him cleaned up. He smelled even for her ningen nose so she knew that he didn't like the stench he was giving off.

She walked over to him as she grabbed him by an arm and said, "Come with me Sesshomaru. You need a bath and bad."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her statement and he was amazed at the strength she used to pull him to his feet. He got up as he followed her to the bathing chambers.

The corridors were empty as they made their way down toward the hot springs. Once inside Kagome went to the bathing area as she got everything ready for him. She got four buckets of water as she set them down for her to use. She knew it was going to take a while to get him cleaned up.

She turned looking for him as she saw him standing off to the side. He was breathing hard and leaning against the wall not moving. He was still weak from his ordeal and couldn't get his body to cooperate with his brain.

She rushed to his side as she wrapped an arm around his waist and put his arm around her shoulder. She supported his weight easily as she walked him over to the bathing area. Once he was there she proceeded to take off his clothes.

Sesshomaru was again amazed at the way his mate was acting. She was taking care of him again as she removed his clothes. She sat him down on a bench, as he was still too weak to move. The food had done its job in making him feel better but it will take time for him to recover from his ordeal, he had used a lot of his youkai to fight with Kagome.

He felt the soothing warm water as it touched his head and gently cascaded down his body. It felt good as he felt his mate's fingers working their magic in his hair to get it clean once again.

She was being gentle as she tried to get all of the tangles out of his hair. It had been a long time since he had taken care of it. He felt as her fingers were gently massaging his scalp as he tilted his head back and purred with delight.

He whimpered when he felt that her hands had left his scalp as he felt another rush of warm water hit his head as she rinsed his hair clean.

She moved to kneel in front of him as she started to clean his face of all the dirt and blood that he had there. Her eyes were intense in what she was doing. She was making sure that she cleaned all the dirt off him.

He saw her sigh as she reached down to get the washcloth clean again as she said, "Sesshomaru, why did you let yourself get like this? I have never seen you this dirty before. It's not like you."

Sesshomaru saw the hurt in her eyes as he reached down and pulled her into his embrace. He hated to see her like this as he said in her ear, "I'm sorry. I should have never treated you that way. I went looking for you when I noticed what I had done. But by the time I got to the bathing chambers you were gone from there. Then I saw Nasume taking your things out of our room and I knew then that I had hurt you deeply.

I couldn't stay in the castle after that. Your scent was everywhere and it reminded me of the hurt I put you through. Kagome I wanted to take you up on your offer but I was in a blood rage and my demon side had completely taken over and I couldn't control him anymore.

I stayed in the dojo because it was the only place you had never visited and it was the only way to keep you safe. My demon side would have over power me and then taken you against your will. I couldn't allow that to happen.

I never came out of the dojo until you showed up for our battle. I missed you Koiishi, I never want you to leave my side ever again."

Kagome heard his words as she brought her arms up and hugged him in her tight embrace. She took comfort in his arms as she pulled away from him and said, "I will never leave your side again as long as you love me for the rest of my life. But now I have to finish bathing you. I'm not done getting all the dirt off you yet. What did you do go rolling around in the mud or something?"

Sesshomaru growled playfully at her as he released her from his embrace, never answering her question. He enjoyed having her in his arms but he let her have her way with him. It was not without rewards as she left his most sensitive parts for last.

When her lips finally touched his manhood he lost it as he pushed her on the ground and used his claws to get rid of her clothes. Finally after about four weeks of being without her he finally got to taste her once again.

They pleasured each other for a long time until he decided to take their foreplay back up to the privacy of their room. They found their robes, as they got dressed.

Sesshomaru picked Kagome up in his arms and raced back to his room. He entered as he closed the door behind him and he laid her back in bed. They stayed there for the rest of the day as he continued to show her his love.

oOo

The next day Kagome opened her eyes to see that she was in a death grip. There was no way she was going to get out of Sesshomaru's embrace this time. He had an arm that was snaked up between her breasts as his clawed hand rested on her shoulder.

His legs were wrapped around her lower half as she was pulled against his body. She moved and got a loud growl from the demon behind her as he brought her closer to his body.

Kagome tried to move again but this time she was pushed on her back as nice sweet lips met hers in a bone-crushing kiss. It was full of his love and desire for her as they continued with their action.

Sesshomaru released her lip as they were both panting from lack of oxygen. He started to trail sweet, hot, wet kisses down her neck as he found the junction between her neck and shoulder. His eyes flashed red, as his fangs grew longer. He bit down hard as he renewed his mark on her.

He heard Kagome yelp from the bite he had given her. He drank of her blood as he pulled his fangs out of her skin and started to lick her wounds close.

When he was done he raised his head as he looked at her. She was still panting hard as he said, "Kagome? Are you all right?"

Kagome was breathing hard. He had bit her neck but that wasn't what affected her. The moment his fangs embedded themselves in her skin it had set her body on fire. It was like he was making her reach her peak very quickly and she did.

She opened her eyes as she saw the concerned look on his face. She smiled as she said, "Wow! How did you do that? You made my body come alive without your tongue this time."

Sesshomaru chuckled as he heard her question and said, "I had to renew your mark for it has been too long since I put it on you. Once we mate the mark I give you will be permanent and it will never go away.

As for what I did to you, well we are connected to a certain extent. I can pleasure you with just a mire touch, like this."

Sesshomaru just touched his mating mark as it sent another bolt of excitement through her body making her peak again. He quickly got off her as he went for the nice warm lips and lapped up all of her sweet juices. He was in heaven and now he had a way to bringing her to her peak quickly so he could taste her.

Kagome was finally gaining control again as she said, "I love that but I still prefer your touch to anything else you do."

Sesshomaru crawled over her body and kissed her once again. He moved down to her neck as he started to lick it again. A growl of contentment was heard as he was enjoying her neck. He enjoyed the sweet taste of her skin as he thought about staying there for the rest of the day. He was brought out of his musing as he heard her speaking to him.

"Sesshomaru we have to talk about this test that I have to go through to be your mate. I want to know what I have to do and who I have to fight to prove that I am worthy to be your mate." Said Kagome with determination in her voice. She was enjoying his attention but she wanted some answers.

In the days that followed, after Kagome had absorbed the knowledge of all the books in the library, she had gone to test her memory to see if she had retained the information.

She went back to the library as she grabbed a book off the shelf. She started to concentrate on what she remembered from the book as she opened the book to the indicated chapter and started reciting what she had read.

To her surprise she had recited everything verbatim from the book. She took a few more books off the shelf and found that she had perfectly retained everything she had absorbed. She knew then that she had a new power.

She remembered that she had wished that she could just absorb the information from the books instead of reading them all. This was one of the powers that she was allowed to use on herself as long as it was to gain knowledge.

She took a deep breath as she said, "I went to your library and I found the law that says what you must do to mate. Why have you never told me about this law? Do you still think of me as being weak? Are you afraid that I will never survive the fight and the test of knowledge to prove that I'm worthy to be your mate? If you are ashamed of me then why do you want to be my mate?"

Sesshomaru had stopped his attack on her neck as he heard her words. He looked up at her as he said, "I will never think of you as weak. You are very powerful. I didn't tell you about the test because I don't want you to go through it if I can stop it. I don't care what those other demons want. I rule the Western Lands and I decide on the mate that I want. They have no right to tell me who I can pick as a mate."

"But Sesshomaru you are running out of time. You have been ruling now for over 224 years. Soon you must make a choice or risk losing the Western Lands to those demons. Is that what you want? Do you want to see your fathers lands torn apart over who will get the right to rule?" Kagome said with exasperation in her voice.

Sesshomaru was in deep thought this law was enacted when the lands were split into four equal sections. The lords back then wanted to make sure that the lands stayed in their bloodlines.

They also wanted to make sure that their bloodlines stayed strong. So they enacted this law that requires the other three lords of the lands to approve the mates of the other lords. They devised a test in which the female would be tested on her knowledge and strength.

If they were powerful enough then she would earn the right to become the lady of the lands. But if she were weak then they would kill her during the test proving that she was weak to begin with and wouldn't provide a strong heir to carry on their bloodline.

If the heir was not strong to protect the lands then they could be overpowered and the lands taken away from them and split evenly amongst the other three lords.

The most powerful lord during that time period had been Sesshomaru's great grandfather. He was the one that pushed the law to be enacted when one of the other lords took a weak mate. They produced a weak heir and had almost lost their lands to an invading force had it not been for his great grandfather who stepped in to protect it.

Sesshomaru knew that he could not effectively argue the validity of the law when his own flesh and blood had been the one to enact it. He was stuck on what to do as he turned to look at the worried expression on his mate to be face. When he saw this he knew in his heart what he had to do.

"I would give up everything to have you as my mate. I don't care about the Western Lands as long as I have you by my side. I love you and I won't let any of them tell me that you can not be my mate." Sesshomaru was very serious as he said this to Kagome. He wanted her as his mate and he wouldn't let those pompous old windbags tell him what to do.

Kagome was deeply touched as she heard this from him. 'He must love me deeply if he is willing to give up the Western Lands to be with me. But I can't let him give up the lands. They belong to him and I will help him protect it and the people that live here.'

"Sesshomaru, will you allow me to help you keep your kingdom?" Kagome asked in a gentle voice.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru whispered into her ear as he nuzzled her. He was touched that she would be willing to go through the test to save his fathers lands. "You are willing to go through the test just so I can continue to rule?"

Kagome reached up and started to caress his markings as she said, "Yes, I told you once that I would and I still do. I don't want you to give up the Western Lands. They are your lands and you need to rule. There will be a time in the future when we will have to leave but until that time we must keep the land as safe as possible along with its people."

Sesshomaru was confused about the information that she had revealed. He had no idea what she was talking about as he said, "Kagome what is going to happen that we must leave my lands?"

Kagome winced at his statement she had already said too much about what is going to happen in the future as she said, "Sesshomaru, I… I… I can't tell you just yet. I can't change the way history depicts things happen. Because if I ever did then I could rewrite the future and I can't let that happen. Please don't ask me anymore about it."

Sesshomaru understood what she said and he didn't push the issue any further. He turned to her and said, "If you are still willing to go through the test then we shall start training in the morning. I have to get you ready for the fight ahead. I will not be able to help you in this fight and you will be on your own."

Kagome saw the worried look in his eyes as she agreed to what he said, "Don't worry I will be alright. I just need to practice a little more and I need some more books."

Sesshomaru raise an eyebrow at her wondering what kind of books she wanted that she couldn't get out of his library. "What books do you need that I don't have in my library?"

Kagome smiled sweetly at him as she said in his ear, "You don't have any books on spell or incantations in your library. I should know I read all of your books already."

Sesshomaru was shocked to hear that she had read all of the books in the library. "How do you know there are no books on spells in my library? I know you couldn't have read all the books in my library yet."

Kagome giggled as she said, "Ah, but I have. I know every book in your library and you don't have those kinds of books in there. If you can't find the books I need then I'm going home to get them. I know that the library in my era will have all the books I will ever need and I would love to read them all."

"Kagome what you are saying is impossible no one can read that fast. I have not read all the books in my library as of yet and you are telling me that you have done so already." Said an exasperated Sesshomaru.

Kagome was getting irritated at the way Sesshomaru was acting. She wanted those books and she was going to find them. She already knew where in her era she could locate the books she needed. All she needed to do was visit the museum where they were currently being display.

She made a move to get out of bed and was tackled from behind. Sesshomaru had pinned her to the bed as he growled, "Where are you going?"

Kagome sighed and said, "I'm going home to get what I need. I will be back in three days time."

Sesshomaru started to panic as he said, "Kagome, what have I done to make you want to go home to see your mother?"

Kagome furrowed her eyebrow together as she said, "I'm not going home to cry on my mothers shoulder, I want to go to the museum back home. There are very old books there that have the information that I need. Once I have that information I will come back. What makes you think that I'm mad at you?"

Sesshomaru was relieved to hear her say this as he said, "I don't want to face your mothers wrath. She can be very scary when she is angry. I already had to face her once and I don't wish to so again. But I will come with you. I wish to see this mu-se-um that you speak of. But in the morning right now I want to taste you and your not going to get away from me that easily."

Kagome's eyes grew big at his statement as he looked at her with hungry eyes. It set her body on fire as he leaned down and kissed her. There was no way they were going to leave today as he started to bring her body back to life. They both enjoyed each other's company before going back to her era.

oOo

This is the end to another chapter. Kagome has a new power. Her ability to absorb information will come in handy. Sesshomaru had to come to terms with letting Kagome fight for the right to be his mate. He doesn't like the law but when it's your own flesh and blood that was responsible for enacting it what was he to do? He has given his consent, now all he had to do was train her.

I'm glad that you all enjoyed the last chapter. You all have been wonderful in supporting me with this story. It makes me want to write more and I hope to keep you glued to your seats as we continue to see what happens next.

Now keep in mind that my mind is very devious as the plot starts to unravel. Many of you have asked who put the poison in the salve? Well you're going to have to wait on that because it's all part of my plot and if I tell you it will give it away. Don't worry you will all find out who it is soon enough.

Sesshomaru and Kagome head back to the modern time to visit her mother and get some much-needed information. But like any other time our group travels trouble seems to find them everywhere. Join me in the next chapter to see what happens when they travel back to the modern era and the one person she really doesn't want to see confronts Kagome. Will Sesshomaru hold his temper in and not kill anyone? Or will Kagome lose it and do it herself?

Until the next time!

Ja ne!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The next morning Kagome had a very tearful goodbye as she left the kids behind to be protected. She promised to return quickly as she gave them both a big hug.

As they were walking away from the castle Sesshomaru reached into his haori and pulled out the jewel shards and gave them to Kagome.

Kagome was shocked that he had given her the jewel. She had not won them from him as she asked, "Why have you given me the shards back? I didn't win them from you."

Sesshomaru leaned down and said in her ear, "I never wanted them. It was just the only way that I could keep you here with me. Now that you are never leaving my side you can have them back."

Kagome smiled as she held the jewel in her hand and fused them together. When she opened her hand she noticed that there were still some pieces missing as she groaned. "There are still some pieces missing. I thought that we had them all."

Sesshomaru turned to her and said, "We do have all the pieces. If you fuse them all together then the well might close. I still have one piece and Inuyasha has the last. That's how we were able to go to your era and get you the first time you left when you sealed the well."

Full understanding of what they had done came to her mind. 'They must have gotten the shards from Koga when they came to get me.'

They stopped as Sesshomaru looked at his brother that was trailing behind them and said, "Are you ready to go?"

Inuyasha nodded that he was as Sesshomaru encased them in his demon ball of light and quickly moved them to the bone eaters well. With the jewel almost whole they could attract unwanted attention.

Inuyasha was not about to be left behind. He had made this life pledge and wherever Kagome went he would also go to protect her.

When they landed they were at the well, as they all got ready to jump in. First Kagome and Sesshomaru leaped into the well with Inuyasha following closely behind them. Once on the other side Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome as they leaped out of the well to give Inuyasha room to land. Soon he too was standing next to them as they were making their way out of the well house.

Kagome turned to both demons and asked, "Do you still have the necklaces I gave you?"

They both nodded as they took them out of their haori and placed them around their necks. They took on their human forms as they walked out of the well house. There were people at the shrine as they were looking around.

Kagome grabbed both her companions as she made her way to her home to say hello to her mother before going to the museum. It wouldn't open for a few more hours so they still had some time.

When they got to the front door of her house Kagome opened the door as she said, "Mom! I'm home!"

Mama came out of the kitchen to greet her daughter's return. She looked a lot better than the last time she had seen her. It has been a month since she had been home. She had just gotten out of the hospital when Inuyasha took her back to the feudal era to get away from the police.

Mama greeted everyone as she led them into the kitchen so they could eat. She fixed her daughter some breakfast as she gave Sesshomaru some tea and Inuyasha some ramen.

Mama looked at Inuyasha with concern as she moved forward and touched his forehead with a worried look in her eyes. She didn't detect any fever as she asked, "Inuyasha? Are you feeling all right?"

Inuyasha was confused by her question as he said, "Yes, I'm feeling fine, why?"

Mama sighed with relief at his answer as she said, "Your not wolfing down your food like you usually do and making a mess. I thought that something was wrong with you."

Everyone started to laugh at her statement as Inuyasha just growled and ate his food. Yes Inuyasha manners had greatly improved since he had been living at his brothers castle. He had no choice he had to be on his best behavior. He was in the Western Lords castle and it wouldn't do for him to behave that way.

Once Kagome had finished eating she rushed upstairs to change her clothes. When Mama saw that her daughter had left to go change she had her opportunity to tell Sesshomaru what had happened once he had gone back to the feudal era.

"Sesshomaru, I wanted to thank you for the lawyers you hired. They took care of the hospital and I didn't have to pay them one cent for her hospital stay because of the way they had treated Kagome. As for the healer that was in charge, well he lost his license to practice medicine so he will never hurt anyone again." Said Mama with joy.

Sesshomaru was pleased to hear this. He was wondering if they still had to be careful around the area incase they came after his mate. He sighed as he relaxed waiting for his mate to come back down so they could leave to see this mu-se-um of hers.

oOo

Kagome was in her room changing clothes when she heard a knock on her door. She stood straight up as she said, "Come in."

Mama walked into Kagome's room as she saw her standing by the mirror brushing her hair. It was back to normal now as it was all one length. She walked over to her daughter as she said, "Here Kagome, you're going to need some money while you're out today. Just be careful and don't get into any trouble."

Kagome looked down at what her mother had given her. Her eyes opened wide when she saw the amount of money she had in her hands. It was more money than she had ever held in her life as she said, "Mom I can't take this. What is going to happen when I'm gone? How are you going to pay the bills if you give me all this money?"

Mama smiled at her daughter knowing that Sesshomaru had not told her what he had done for her. She figured that he wouldn't because it was not his way. She knew that he did this to make sure that they were well provided for and they wouldn't go without.

"Don't worry honey. I have plenty of money to pay the bills and anything else that might come along. I want you to have a good time while your home and maybe you would want to get that little fox kit some kind of toy to take back to him. You have told me that he likes to draw. Maybe some crayons, paper, and some water colors." Said Mama with amusement in her eyes.

Kagome couldn't believe what her mother what saying. 'She didn't have to worry about money anymore? Where did she get all this money? Mama always had to scrimp and save to give Souta and me what we needed. Yet here she is telling me that she didn't have to worry about money.'

Kagome was deep in thought as she looked at the money in her hand. She came to the conclusion that it must have been Sesshomaru who had given her the money. It was part of the mating ritual that he would show her that he would provide for her. But he had provided for her family in her time.

Her heart swelled with pride that he had done this for her. He was truly a remarkable creature and that's why she loved him. She decided not to mention it to him because he might take offense.

She did want to get Shippo something to take back to him for being good while they were gone. "All right Mom, I do want to get Shippo something but there is another child that is also dear to me. Her name is Rin. She is Sesshomaru's ward. She is human and he has taken care of her for a while now. I think she would enjoy a doll."

Mama smiled at her daughter as they both left her room to go back downstairs to meet the guys.

As soon as Kagome stepped into the kitchen Sesshomaru's eyes grew big. She was wearing pants almost like his but they were skintight and they showed off her figure to perfection. She had on a pink tank top and she looked gorgeous.

He stood as he wrapped his arms possessively around her waist as he said in her ear, "You look beautiful dressed like that."

Kagome blushed at his compliment as they said their goodbyes and left the shrine heading toward the museum.

They were walking down the street just enjoying each other's company when Inuyasha started sensing that they were being followed. He sniffed as he caught a familiar scent and said in inu youkai, that was in a high pitch sound so Kagome wouldn't notice, 'Brother we are being followed by the ningen that was at the shrine the last time we were here. He is the one that has interest in your mate.'

Sesshomaru heard his brother's words as he lifted his nose in the air and sniffed. He caught the scent of the ningen as they continued to walk toward the museum. He wrapped his arm more possessively around her waist and pulled her closer to his body.

When they got to the museum the ningen was still following them. Sesshomaru was getting irritated as he leaned over to his mate and said, "Mate we are being followed by that ningen that has interest in you. Unless you want him killed I suggest we stop and confront him so he will leave us alone."

Kagome stiffened in his arms as she heard his words. She was becoming angry with Hojo for following her. She had about enough of his actions as they all walked into the museum and went in.

As they where walking Kagome said in a low voice that only they could hear, "Follow me, I will lead us to a place where we can confront him once and for all. He doesn't know how to take no for an answer and if he refuses to leave me alone then I will let Inuyasha have some fun."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow to her as he stared at her for what she had said. Kagome relented and quickly said, "You're not to kill him just hurt him enough so he will leave me alone. I can't let your brother do it or he will kill him."

Now both demons were surprised by her comment as she lead them to a more secluded part of the museum that no one had any interest in. They turned down a hallway as they stopped and waited for Hojo to show up. She was not looking forward to what she was going to do.

oOo

Hojo had been walking by the shrine when he saw that Kagome had returned from the hospital. She was leaving her home with two guys as he started to get jealous seeing her with them.

He followed hoping to get her alone for a few minutes so he could talk to her. He still loved her and he wanted to know who these guys were that were with her. He saw them going into the museum as he quickly followed them trying to stay hidden. He saw them going into a more secluded part of the museum as he gave chase.

When he turned to go down the hallway he stopped dead in his tracks as Kagome and her two male companions confronted him. The taller of the two males had his arm wrapped around Kagome's waist as he held her close to his body. He could tell that he was something much more to her if she allowed him that close to her.

He heard a growl coming from the other guy that was standing off to the side as he eyed him with caution. He looked like he would kill him if he got any closer to Kagome. He turned his attention to Kagome as he said, "Kagome, you're back from the hospital. I was hoping to talk to you for a few minutes alone, if I may."

Kagome was getting mad as she started to lose control of her powers. She felt a gentle but firm hand squeeze her waist as she calmed down and looked at the jerk in front of her. She had enough of him as she said, "What do you want Hojo? Why can't you just leave me alone? I have told you that I have no interest in you and still you follow me around. I want you to go away."

"But Kagome all I want to do is talk to you in private, is that so wrong?" Hojo said with desperation in his voice.

Kagome took a deep breath as she said, "If you want to talk to me then you can talk to me in front of my fiancé." Kagome saw as his eyes went wide in shock.

'This is her fiancé?' Thought Hojo as he started to feel his heart sink. "Your getting married Kagome? When?"

"That Hojo, is none of your business when I get married. I belong to him and unless you stop following me I will let his brother have his fun with you. Now I want you to leave me alone and go away!" Kagome voice started to go up in octave, as she was getting angrier by the minute.

Sesshomaru noticed what was going on and unless he calmed her down they would all be in big trouble. He leaned down as he nipped her neck to catch her attention as he said, "Koiishi, please calm down. I don't have my armor that protects me from your miko powers if you should lose control."

Kagome heard his words as she quickly calmed down. She didn't want to hurt him again as she turned in his grasp and hugged him.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her small form to give her comfort as he turned his attention to the ningen in front of him. He started a low and deep growl as he said, "You better listen to what she has said. She is mine and I will not let you come anywhere near her. If I catch you by the shrine again it will be the last time that you will ever breath air. Is that understood!"

Hojo started to back away from Kagome as he heard the threat to his life. He had no idea that she was to be married and the guy she was with was serious about his threats. The other guy that was standing off to the side was looking right at him. He could have sworn that his eyes turned red for just a second as he said, "Goodbye Kagome. I will never bother you again."

Hojo quickly turned around and left the area. He did not want to get hurt and he now knew that he will never have Kagome. He saddened at this thought because he had loved her deeply and would have done anything to make her happy.

Everyone calmed down when they felt that Hojo was leaving the area. They all sighed with relief knowing that they didn't kill the ningen for his arrogance.

Once Kagome calmed down they set out to look at the museum. They saw all manner of things from the feudal era that was carefully preserved for everyone to see.

Kagome lead them into this one part of the museum as her eyes opened wide at all the books she saw. She was slowly moving through the place as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were helping her look for the books she wanted.

They searched everywhere for the books but they couldn't find them.

Kagome saw one of the curators for the place as she quickly made her way towards him. Once she was there she asked, "Excuse me sir, but I seem to remember that you had some books on spells and incantations and now they're gone. I'm doing a term paper in school on this subject and I need the books to get the information I need. Do you still have the books I'm looking for?"

The curator looked up from his work as he heard her request, he smiled as he said, "Those particular books are being sent back to the person that loaned them to the museum. They have not left here yet. But if you promise to be quick and get the information you need out of them then I can give them to you until I'm done here."

Kagome agreed to his terms, she only needed a few minutes with the books. The curator got up as he went and got the books out of a box that was sitting on the floor. They had arrived in time before they had been sent back to their owner.

Kagome took the books from the curator as she made her way toward one side of the room. She told Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to hide her while she read the books.

They both looked at her with curiosity but complied with her wishes. They stepped in front of her as the guys looked around the area making sure that no one was watching them.

They looked over their shoulder to see what Kagome was doing as their eyes opened wide in disbelief. Kagome was using her powers to read the books in her hands.

Kagome concentrated on her new powers as the dark blue light engulfed the books in her hand. She absorbed all of the information in the books in about 5 minutes. She was feeling weak as she wavered but caught her balance.

She turned around as she said, "All right I'm done. Now I can give the man back his books." She turned and walked back to the man as she handed him the books and give him her thanks for letting her read them.

The curator looked at her funny because he knew she couldn't read everything that the books had in such a short amount of time. He took the books from her and placed them back into the box as he proceeded with his task.

They were all walking away ready to leave the museum when Kagome walked by a bookshelf and saw something that caught her interest. There were several books there that had caught her eye as she reached up and touched each one in turn.

She absorbed the information that they had. When she was done her mind was spinning with all the information that she had gathered. She was panting hard as she felt a strong arm encircle her waist as she looked into the eyes of her mate. She smiled weakly at him as she let him lead her out of the museum.

Once they had walked outside. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had found a secluded alley as they stepped inside and Sesshomaru put up his barrier to prevent anyone from seeing them.

He picked Kagome up in his arms as his brother stepped closer to him. He summoned his demonic cloud as he shot up into the air quickly, placing his barrier around them to keep them hidden. They quickly traveled back to Kagome's house as they went inside and Sesshomaru took Kagome upstairs to rest.

He placed her on the bed as she had fallen asleep in his arms while traveling back to her home. He moved her hair away from her face so he could look at his sleeping angel. His chest filled with pride when he saw her lying there just sleeping. He still couldn't believe that he had actually found a mate to be with for the rest of his life. He leaned down and kissed her on her forehead before he walked out of her room.

Sesshomaru left Kagome to rest as he went back down stairs to watch the talking picture box in one of the rooms. They were alone for the moment and that was their only source of entertainment.

Inuyasha was flipping through the channel when they happened to see something that caught both of their interest.

Inuyasha quickly flipped back to the channel as they both stared at it with wide eyes. They couldn't believe what they were seeing as they watched everything that was going on.

Their mouths were hanging wide open as the drool started to drip from their tongues. Inuyasha was the first one to come out of his trance as he said, "I never knew this was something you can watch in this box. I wonder why Kagome never told me about this before?"

Sesshomaru was watching everything being shown as he was getting ideas of what he would want to do to Kagome later. The box was very informative about the male and females intimacies.

They had found the x rated channels on the televisions as both demons looked on with interest.

oOo

Kagome woke up a short while later feeling refreshed as she slowly sat up in her bed. She looked around and found that she was alone as she slowly stood up to see if she could stand on her own two feet.

To her surprise she didn't wavier as she stood. She smiled as she went looking for her mate and his brother.

Kagome heard some moaning going on downstairs and wondered who it could be. She hid her scent and aura as she was quietly making her way down to the living room. When she got there her eyes went wide as she said, "Is this what you two do when I'm sleeping and no one is in the house?"

Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru jumped at being caught watching these things on the talking box. They didn't know how to reply as they stood there in fear. They had no idea what Kagome was going to do to them for watching such things.

Kagome walked over to the table as she grabbed the remote, switched the channel, and then turned it off. She looked up to see that both demons were facing away from her as she said, "Well did you boys learn anything from watching that?"

Kagome voice held amusement in it as she saw the two demons squirming in their place. Their faces were bright red from embarrassment at getting caught by her. She turned and left them alone for a few minutes so they could get calmed down from what they were watching, as she went into the kitchen.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both breathed a sigh of relief as they saw Kagome leave to go into the kitchen. They were ashamed for being caught but they were glad that it was Kagome instead of her mother that had caught them. It wouldn't have been a pretty sight if she had caught them watching that stuff in her home.

They both calmed down as their arousal quickly went away. They both turned their heads to watch Kagome walking back into the room. Her eyes didn't hold any anger in them as she smiled sweetly and said, "Come on you two. I want to get Shippo and Rin something before we go back."

The two demons turned as they followed Kagome out of the house and went toward a large shopping area. The place was huge as they picked up the scent of many ningen coming from there.

Kagome wanted to get the kids something for being good while they were gone. It was their reward for being left behind. She started heading toward one of the small shopping centers in the area. It was not the mall but it would have what she wanted.

She saw as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both felt uncomfortable being around so many ningens. She kept them close to her as she continued to walk looking for the store she wanted.

Kagome stopped when she sensed a familiar aura in the place. She knew these auras and she was not looking forward to seeing them again. She sighed as she said, "Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, I sense that my friends are very near and they have spotted us. Please stay by my side as these two females are very attracted to handsome men and I don't want you two to get attacked by them."

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked at each other with confusion on their faces. They had no idea what Kagome was talking about. They were about to inquire when they all turned toward the person that had yelled Kagome's name.

Kagome turned to see her friends running in her direction. Eri and Yuka were her two best friends but they acted childish most of the time. She knew how boy crazy her friends could be and told Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to stick close by her while they were there.

Eri and Yuka had seen Kagome from a distance as they started to make their way toward her. It had been a long time since they had seen her and they wanted to know how she was doing. They noticed that her friend had two very handsome men with her and they were wondering who they were as they finally reached Kagome.

They all hugged each other as Eri looked at her friend and said, "Kagome, I'm glad that you're back from the hospital. Has the treatment worked to heal you?"

Kagome smiled as she said, "No, not completely but soon. I have to go back for more treatments. I came back home to see my mother and get some things to take back with me."

Yuka was eyeing the guys behind Kagome as she started to lick her lips. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru saw this and knew now what Kagome had meant. They both moved back a step as they got some distance from the ningen standing in front of them.

Yuka turned to Kagome and asked, "Hey Kagome! Who are the two hotties with you? Are they friends of yours?"

Kagome sensed that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had taken a step back as she said, "Yuka they are off limits to you and Eri."

Both girls looked at Kagome like she was crazy as they both cried out, "Why?"

Kagome had to take deep breaths in order to calm down. Her anger was getting away from her as she saw her friends eyeing her mate. She saw as they tried to move toward Inuyasha and Sesshomaru as she stepped in front of them and said, "Touch them and die!"

Eri and Yuka stopped as they eyed their friend with interest, they were waiting for an explanation as they saw the taller of the two cuties move closer to Kagome and slipped his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him.

Sesshomaru saw as his mate's temper was getting the better of her and he knew he had to calm her down. He stepped forward as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into his embrace. He turned his attention to the females in front of him as he said, "I'm her fiancé."

Eri and Yuka gasped as they heard his declaration. They were heart broken. 'Why did Kagome get all the cute looking guys?' They thought as they eyed her friend.

Kagome got her control back over her emotions as she looked at her friends and said, "Yes, he is my fiancé and I would appreciate it if you would keep your hands off him and his brother."

Yuka was the first to say, "Kagome, you're getting married? When did all this happen? And why can't we get to know his brother?"

"Because he is really nice and he doesn't deserve someone like you two who are with one guy now and next week is someone new. Now as for when I'm getting married well it's not for a while yet so don't ask for a wedding date. Now if you would both excuse me, we have an errand to run before I leave tonight." With that Kagome turned around, grabbed her mate and Inuyasha as they left the dumbfounded girls just standing there.

Kagome got an evil thought as she said over her shoulder while she was walking away from them, "Hey Eri, Yuka, if you want someone to drool over why don't you go and see Hojo, he really needs some company right now. He didn't take the news of me getting married very well."

Kagome saw the gleam in their eyes as her friend turned around and left the shopping center. She knew that they would go and find Hojo to keep him company.

Kagome turned her attention to her mate as she heard a gentle growl coming from him. She looked at him with curiosity as she said, "Sesshomaru, what's wrong?"

Sesshomaru was listening to what his mate was doing. She was getting back at the ningen that had been following her all this time. He could smell the girl's arousals as they took off to find the male ningen. He growled knowing what his mate had done and he was diffidently amused. He heard his brother chuckle as he heard his mate speak to him.

He turned as he looked at her with amusement in his eyes and said, "You are a little vixen. You sent your friends after that ningen knowing that they had interest in him."

Kagome giggled as she said, "Yes, I knew that they have feelings for him. It's my way of getting back at him for following me. I know that they will not leave him alone for a long time. Now he gets to feel what it's liked to be followed once you have rejected someone."

They continued walking through the shopping center as Kagome finally found the toy store she was looking for. They all went inside as they looked around for what she wanted to get Rin and Shippo.

Kagome saw as Inuyasha looked like a child in a candy store as he looked at all the toys that were there for the children to play with. She remembered that he never really had a childhood as she found something that he might like and said, "Hey Inuyasha! How would you like to have this bouncing ball?"

Inuyasha looked at her as she threw the ball towards him. He caught it and it reminded him of the ball that his mother had gotten for him a long time ago. It brought back wonderful memories of him playing with his mother and then the painful one's that made him realize that he was a half-breed.

Kagome noticed the sadness in his eyes as she walked over to him and said, "Inuyasha, if you remember all the good times you had with the ball then the gift is worth me giving to you. But if you remember only the pain and hurt then we should leave it, maybe you can choose something else."

Inuyasha looked up from the ball as he looked into Kagome's eyes. They were worried about him, as he said, "No, I only remember the good things that come from this ball I know that I'm a half breed and it doesn't bother me any more."

Kagome smiled warmly at him as she said, "Alright how about we get another ball so we can teach Shippo and Rin how to play dodge ball. I don't want them to ruin your special present."

Inuyasha agreed as they looked for another ball that they could use, they got several just in case claws got in the way when they were playing.

Kagome got some drawing paper, crayons, coloring books, and some paints that Shippo and Rin could use. She found the perfect doll as she turned to Sesshomaru and asked, "Do you think Rin would like this?"

Sesshomaru had been looking at all the things that were in the store. He heard Kagome's question as he looked down at what she had picked for Rin. "Yes, I believe that she will be happy with the gift. We have no such things back home."

Kagome smiled as she looked at the doll. She was made of porcelain and very pretty. She had on a pink kimono with a dog imprinted on the back. The dog was white and it looked beautiful. She thought for sure that Rin would like her present.

They paid for everything as they left the store with the toys they had gotten for the kids. Kagome had tried to get Sesshomaru to get something but he had simply said that he was beyond such things as playing with toys.

Kagome knew better than that as she saw him looking at all the different model cars that were on display. They were to build and would keep some children busy for a long time. It was to test their abilities on how to figure things out as they put them together.

They finally made it back home as Kagome went upstairs to her room. She started to think that she needed more knowledge before she got back to the feudal era. She had gotten the information out of the books that were in the museum but she wanted more incase she couldn't come back to this era.

She knew that Sesshomaru would not let her travel back here on her own and she had a feeling that she would need the knowledge that were in the books in the library.

She was thinking about how she could leave again and get the information she needed without Sesshomaru and Inuyasha following her, when she got an idea. It was in one of the books she had read in the museum as she started to work on the incantation. She was hoping that she would not be gone that long and that her mate wouldn't notice that she was gone.

When she opened her eyes she was in the middle of the library. It was now well pass closing and no one was around. She smiled as she set her mind to what she had to do. This was a great deal of information that she had to absorb and she was hoping that she didn't get weak after this.

She spread her hands out as she allowed her powers to travel to all the books in the library. Her powers quickly went all over the building. She found all the books that were hidden in the place as she absorbed all of the information in them.

When she was finally done she was panting hard from all the information she had read. She quickly found her center as she let her powers flow through her. Her mind quickly cleared and she noticed that it had only taken her about 10 minutes to absorb the vast amount of information. She was getting better in controlling her powers.

She didn't have time to see if she had retained everything she had absorbed as she quickly said her incantation and went back home. When she opened her eyes she was back in her room.

She took a deep breath relieved that Sesshomaru had not noticed that she was gone. Then she started to think about the kids. She felt that something was wrong with them and she felt the need to go back home tonight instead of in the morning. The feeling was becoming stronger as she was worrying about them.

She quickly left her room as she went downstairs to look for her mate. She was almost in a state of panic when she finally reached him.

Sesshomaru picked up on his mate's distress as he moved to find her. When he did he saw the worried look in her eyes as he asked, "Kagome what's wrong? Why are you upset?"

Kagome took a deep breath in order to calm herself as she said, "Sesshomaru, we must go back tonight. Rin and Shippo are in danger and we have to get back to them. If we don't they might take them from us."

Sesshomaru became enraged as he tried to get his mate to tell him who was trying to hurt their pups. Kagome couldn't answer his questions, as she was too worried about the pups to think clearly.

He picked her up in his arms as he rushed back to where his brother was located and said, "Inuyasha, we are leaving. Something is wrong back at the castle and Kagome senses that they are after Shippo and Rin."

They grabbed the bags they had brought from the store as they said a hasty goodbye and left. They both jumped into the well as the blue light surrounded their bodies taking them back to the feudal era.

Once their feet landed at the bottom of the well in the feudal era they both quickly jumped out. They sniffed the area to make sure that everything was all right while they were both taking off the necklaces, for they didn't need them in this time. They didn't pick up on anything out of place as they started to make their way back to the Western Lands.

Kagome started to stir in Sesshomaru's arms as she was becoming agitated at something. She seemed to be asleep in his arms when he heard her muttering under her breath. He could tell that it was a spell as he quickly turned to his brother and said, "Inuyasha, quickly hold on to me. Kagome is using and incantation and I believe we are about to be transported back to my castle."

Inuyasha quickly moved to his brother side as he grabbed on to his haori. He did it in time as they were pulled into a black void and disappeared from the area. They were on their way back to the Western Lands.

oOo

Jakin had been watching the two brats all day. He was tired at the way the pups had treated him. They had chased him all over the place as they tried to dress him in one of Rin's kimono.

He was not happy. After 200 years of faithful service to Lord Sesshomaru he was reduced to babysitting two pups. One was human which he hated with every ounce of fiber in his body the other was a demon kit that was brought to the castle when that wench was brought here.

Jaken started to sense that something was not right in the area. He started to pick up the scent of youkai and they were making their way over to the pups. He jumped from his perch as he yelled, "Rin, Shippo, we must go inside now!"

Rin and Shippo were having fun play tag. It was one of the very few games that they played with each other. They both stopped their game as they heard what Jaken was saying. They also notice the concern in his voice as they decided to listen for once and made their way over to where Jaken was standing.

Then out of the forest the demons attacked, as they raced after the pups before they got into the safety of the castle.

Jaken saw the danger as he raced forward and tried to protect the pups against the attack. He lifted his staff of two heads as he released the power of fire from the male head. It exploded in a powerful attack as it got rid of the demons that were attacking.

Jaken was breathing hard as he turned and yelled, "Quickly back to the castle before they come back."

They were all running back to the castle when they were surrounded by more youkai. They were determined to get the pups. That was their orders and they would not leave without them.

They were the key to subduing the Lord of the Western Lands and the only way to make him submit to their will. With the pups in danger he would have to agree to their demands and the Western Lands will be in theirs control.

Jaken was determined to keep the pups safe as he sent an alarm around the castle telling the guards of the danger. He held his staff up high to protect his charges. He didn't like them but he would still protect them viciously.

The demons saw their chance as they attacked. The pups were scared out of their minds, as they were about to run. At that moment two demons came in and caught Rin and Shippo. They were about to leave the area as a new threat presented itself to them.

They were in shock to see the Lord of the Western Lands in front of them blocking their escape and the female that was with them was pissed beyond control.

oOo

Kagome had remembered another incantation from the books she had read today. It would enable all of them to travel back to the Western Lands with speed. She didn't know if she could make it work but it was faster than Sesshomaru's demonic ball of light. She quickly set her mind as she started her spell. When she finished they were standing in the field where Rin and Shippo would normally play.

Kagome jumped out of her mates embrace as she wavered but quickly caught her balance, eyeing the demons in front of her. They had her pups as her maternal instincts kicked in and she pulled her sword from its sheath.

She was pissed that they had her pups as she stepped forward and yelled, "Release my pups or it will be your death!"

The demons had stopped to eye the ningen standing in front of them. They were laughing thinking that his pathetic human could do them any harm. One of them was arrogant enough to say, "If we don't release them what are you going to do about it wench? You can not harm us."

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were standing back as they saw Kagome's aura starting to grow. They knew better than to get in the way of a mother protecting her pups. She could wind up killing them in the process if they got in her way.

They were backing her up in case she got into trouble or if they tried to take the pups away from them.

Kagome saw as the demons moved Rin and Shippo in front of them to use as shields. The pups were struggling in their grasp as both of them saw Kagome and yelled in unison, "OKAA-SAN!"

Their cry snapped something deep inside Kagome as her eyes started to turn blood red. The call of her pups brought forth tremendous powers as she concentrated on what she needed to do.

She started her incantation as she brought her hand up. When she was done both Rin and Shippo had disappeared from the demons hands and where now standing behind her with her mate in a protective barrier.

Kagome channeled her power into her sword as it grew. It grew longer than before as it held tremendous power. She continued to eye the demons in front of her as she said in a deep and menacing voice, "Now I will teach you all for harming my pups! No one! But no one will ever take them away from me!"

Kagome raced forward as she attacked. The sword was cutting down the demons with just one swipe purifying them in the process. She was in the thick of battle when one demon was coming in from behind to attack her. He never made it there as Sesshomaru joined the fight with his mate. He proceeded to kill the youkai for trying to take away his pups.

oOo

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were watching everything that was going on. They have never seen Kagome this angry before. They saw as she raised her hand and the pups disappeared only to be placed next to them in a protective barrier that she had placed around them.

Rin and Shippo once they saw that they were standing next to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha turned and grabbed onto their legs as they started to cry. Sesshomaru seeing the danger pulled Rin from his leg as he turned to his brother and said, "Inuyasha protect the pups while I help Kagome in the fight."

Inuyasha quickly kneeled at he grabbed both crying kids and held them as his brother took off to help his mate.

Sesshomaru had made it in time to kill the demon that wanted to kill his mate as he let his rage and his demon blood take over. There were trying to take something that was very dear to him and he was pissed.

They both made short work of the demons in the area as Sesshomaru was desperately looking for his mate.

He saw her off to the side as he went towards her. He stopped just before reaching her when he thought that he heard a growl of warning for him not to get any closer.

Kagome was on the ground panting once she had finished off her last opponent. She sensed another demon coming her way as she growled. She stood on her shaky legs as she turned to the new threat. Her anger was still peaked and she didn't know what she was doing.

Sesshomaru's eyes opened wide when he saw his mate. Her eyes were completely blood red as she looked to be in a blood rage. He thought that this was strange because she was human and only demons were able to go into a blood rage.

He slowly approached her as he stopped when she brought her sword forward ready to attack. He knew that as long as she was like this he would not be able to get to her to calm her down. He took another step as he gently said, "Mate?"

He started to purr as he saw her wavier just a bit at his declaration. His purrs were meant to sooth a female inu youkai so she wouldn't attack. He knew that she had feelings for him and he was counting on it so that he could get closer to her.

Kagome saw the demon slowly coming towards her. She didn't recognize him as she brought her sword forward ready to attack. He moved closer to her as she heard him say, "Mate?"

Kagome stopped. She knew this voice from somewhere as she tried to figure out where she had heard it before. She heard the soothing purrs coming from him and she knew that she recognized it. She started to calm down as she saw the demon getting closer to her.

She was getting weak but she still had to protect her pups from these demons. She tried to raise her sword to fight but found that she was getting too tired to hold it up.

Sesshomaru continued to purr as he was slowly starting to calm her down. He knew that she recognized his purrs, as it would always make her relaxed. He saw her waver as he continued to get closer.

His purrs became persistent as he continued to walk. He had finally reached her as he brought her into his embraced and started to lick her neck to calm her. Once she was calmed she went weak in his arms as he picked her up and looked at her.

Kagome was breathing hard. This demon, for some reason, was able to calm her raging blood and she was finally relaxed. She felt strong arms go around her body as she felt a gentle tongue on her neck. She recognized it as she went limp in his arms, too tired to support her body any longer.

When Kagome opened her eyes and looked at Sesshomaru they were back to normal. They no longer held a red tint as he heard her whisper, "Rin, Shippo, are they all right?"

Sesshomaru leaned into her ear and said, "Yes mate they are safe. Now rest, I will protect them."

Kagome gave her agreement to him as she closed her eyes and fell asleep in his arms. Sesshomaru took her sword away from her hand as he placed it back in its sheath.

He turned as he was looking for his brother. He saw him with the two pups and the barrier was still in place. He moved to see Jaken coming towards him. He was severely injured as he heard him say, "Lord Sesshomaru, please forgive this lonely servant. I did try to protect the pups but there were just too many of them."

Sesshomaru looked down his pointy nose as he said in his normal emotionless voice, "Yes Jaken, I know, you did well in trying to protect the pups. You may leave to go have your wounds tended to. I will see you in the morning."

Jaken bowed as he made his way to the healers. He needed to have his wounds tended to if he wanted to continue to tend to his Lords needs.

Sesshomaru walked over to his brother as he placed his hand on the barrier and it came down immediately. Inuyasha had tried to leave the safety of the barrier only to find that it wouldn't let him out. The barrier would only react to Sesshomaru's touch. Kagome made it so only he was able to get to the children to protect them.

Sesshomaru kneeled as he said, "Rin, Shippo are you two all right? They didn't hurt you did they?" His features soften just a bit when he was talking to the pups. He didn't want to appear frightening to them.

Rin and Shippo looked up to see that Lord Sesshomaru was kneeling on the ground so he could be eye level with them. Shippo was scared out of his mind but found enough courage to step forward and asked, "Is Okaa going to be all right?"

He saw the concerned look in both their eyes as he said, "Yes, she will be all right. She just needs some rest. He stood as he walked next to his brother and said, "I want you to hold on to the pups while I'll transport us to the castle. Could you make sure that they are taking care of and put to bed?"

"Yes brother I will see to their needs." Said Inuyasha with confidence. He knew that Kagome was safe as he turned his attention to the pups. He picked up the bags and the kids as Sesshomaru summoned his demonic cloud and took them all to the castle.

Once at the castle Sesshomaru quickly moved up to his room as he entered and placed Kagome on the bed. He made sure that she was comfortable before he left her. He placed a barrier on the door and window to protect her as he went to find out what had happened.

Sesshomaru summoned all of his commanders into his study, as he demanded some answers from them. "I want to know why in hell, when I come back to my castle, I find that demons had sneaked into my sanctuary and were trying to take away my pups!"

His commanders coward in front of him as one of them said, "Milord, we were trying to protect them but we were also attacked. They were preventing us from reaching them."

Sesshomaru's anger grew as his eyes flashed red, then he said, "Do we know who they were and why they are after my pups?"

"No milord. We have captured some of the intruders but they are proving to be stubborn to break. We still can't get that information out of them. But we have sent scouts into the other kingdoms to see who would launch such an attack against you. We will find them milord and when we do we will deal with them." Said the Commander in charge as the rest of the officers agreed that they would find who had done this.

Sesshomaru sighed as he said, "You better find out who is behind all this or it will be all of your heads. Make sure to double the guards to protect the castle. I don't want this to ever happen again. Is that understood?"

Everyone understood his threat as they left his study.

Sesshomaru sat back down in his chair as he was deep in thought, 'who would want to take away the pups from me? They obviously know that they could subdue me if they held Shippo and Rin hostage. But they severely underestimated my mate as she protected her pups viciously.'

Sesshomaru continued to think about everything that had happened. His main concern was for Kagome. She had gone into a blood rage and this was only possible if you were a youkai. He knew that she held great powers but he still didn't understand why she had gone into a blood rage.

He was able to calm her down with his purrs but he may not be as lucky the next time. She will be a lot harder to subdue if this was to ever happen again. She will find a way to block the affects of his purrs. This concerned him as he got up and left his study to check on his mate.

When he entered his room he saw her still sleeping on the bed. He moved as he made his way towards her. He striped his clothes as he lay down next to her, seeking comfort from her body heat. He pulled her into his embrace as he fell asleep. All the while thinking that his life just got a little more complicated.

oOo

This is the end to another chapter. I hope that I answered the question on the money that Sesshomaru gave Kagome's mother. Kagome figured it out herself but she also understood that he would never tell her that he had done that for her. She knew that he did it to prove that he could provide for her and anyone that she cared deeply about.

Yes Kagome does have a temper problem in this fic and it plays well with what I have been writing about her. There is a reason for all of this so bare with me on how she acts.

Someone is after Rin and Shippo. They have no idea who it is or why they want them. Sesshomaru does know that if they get their hands on them that they will be able to control him.

On top of all of this he is worried about Kagome and the changes she is going through. He wants to find out why she went into a blood rage and if it will happen again. Join me in the next chapter to see what happens as they try to find out who is behind trying to kidnap Shippo and Rin.

Until the next chapter!

Ja ne!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

There were three youkai that were lucky enough to escape the wrath of Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands. They were moving fast over the land as they were heading toward the south. They had to get back to their lord so they could report their failure.

They were fairly large youkai and would intimidate anyone who came close to them. They were wounded and moving with speed trying to get back before the poison took affect.

They had gotten slashed with Sesshomaru's poisoned claws. They felt as the poison was slowly making its way into their blood stream making them feel weak. They were in pain, slowly dying a tortuous death; the poison was slowly melting their insides.

As it was it took two days for the demon to make it back to the Southern lands. They had started out as three but soon there was only one left as his companions succumbed to the poison. He was almost at the end of his life as he stumbled into the castle and word reached their lord of his return.

Lord Kamlyn of the Southern Lands made his way over to his servant. He wanted to know what happened since he didn't hear the cries of pups anywhere in his castle.

He stopped as he eyed the demon in front of him.

Lord Kamlyn was fairly tall for an Inu Youkai. His hair was black as night, it reached down to about the middle of his back as it was tied in a low ponytail. His skin was white, silky, smooth, and very soft to the touch. He had one green stripe on each side of his cheeks and cross swords on his forehead as it showed his status as lord.

He was elegantly dressed in a dark blue haori and hakama. The sash he wore was the color of gold and red. His armor was an ancient one as it was black as night covering his chest. It held his family crest on his chest as you saw two crossed swords. Under it he had a picture of his father in full demon form.

He started to growl, as he smelled his servants fear. If he weren't already dying he would kill him himself. "Why have you failed to bring the pups back to me!"

The demon coward in front of his lord as he said, "Milord, Lord Sesshomaru came back to stop us. We had captured his pups and were about to leave the Western Lands when he returned.

He had a female with him that the pups called Okaa-san. She is very powerful and when she saw that we had her pups she got them out of our grasp. She made them disappear from our hands as they materialized right behind her in a protective barrier.

We fought hard to get them back but this female was powerful and then Lord Sesshomaru joined in the fight. There were three of us that left the Western Lands to travel back here. Two of my companions died along the way because of the poison we received from Lord Sesshomaru's claws."

Lord Kamlyn heard everything that his demon soldier had said. He saw him finally collapsed, as he died right in from of him. His body completely dissolved from the poison that he had received. He had lived long enough to tell him what had happened.

He turned on his heels as he made his way up to his study. He needed to think what his next plan of attack would be. He had been trying for years to get Sesshomaru to mate with his daughter so he could form a stronger bloodline. He wanted to get his hands on the Western Lands and the only way to do it was to mate his daughter to him.

He had tried on several occasions to leave her there with him hoping that she could get him into her bed. But he was wise to what he wanted to do and would refuse to let her stay. There was nothing wrong with his daughter. She was very beautiful for a demoness.

She had midnight blue hair that came down to about her waist, as her figure was very shapely. She had her mother's dark brown eyes and she had two thin green stripes on each side of her cheeks.

She was always elegantly dressed in a red kimono with a white dragon on the side as it went up her leg. He still couldn't see why Sesshomaru wouldn't mate with her. His daughter had agreed to seduce Sesshomaru so they could gain control over the Western Lands.

Now that they had failed to get the pups they will be next to impossible to capture. Sesshomaru would make sure that they were well protected from now on. He sighed as he heard a knock on his door as he turned and said, "Come in."

Sora entered her father's office once he had given his permission. She saw him standing off to the side as she walked over to him. She was wondering what was troubling him so much as she said, "Otou, what's wrong? What has happened to get you this upset?"

Kamlyn looked at his daughter and said, "Our plans to get the pups has failed. Sesshomaru returned in time to prevent us from taking them. He has another female there that is viciously protecting the pups. From what I have been told, the pups recognized her as their mother. So now it will be next to impossible to get them."

Sora thought about this for a few minutes as a thought came into her mind, "Father, you don't think that he has finally picked a mate do you?"

Kamlyn analyzed what his daughter had said for a few minutes. He had never really thought that Sesshomaru would ever pick a mate. But it made sense, "You may be right my daughter. He may have already picked a mate and is waiting to summon us to test her. If this is the case then I can assure you that she will get killed when we fight her. She is not going to take your rightful place as Lady of the Western Lands."

Sora smiled wickedly at her father. She saw the gleam in his eyes as he was forming another plan to get her to be seated as Lady of the Western Lands. She turned as she left her father to his thoughts. She was assured of that title, it was hers and no one was going to take it away from her.

She could have cared less about Sesshomaru. She would mate with him to make sure she was made lady of the land but deep down inside she hated Sesshomaru and couldn't stand to be near him. But to gain power and control the great Western Lands she would do anything.

Every demoness in the area had wanted to be his mate but none of them got the time of day from him. Now things were different, his time was running out for finding a mate and he would have to take one or else risk loosing the Western Lands.

Her smile grew as she was thinking about all of this. Yes soon she would be Lady of the Western Lands and there will be no one that will stop her.

oOo

Sesshomaru woke up about a couple of hours later when he felt that his mate wanted to leave his embrace. He slowly opened his eyes as he looked at her. She still had her eyes closed but she seamed to be looking for something, as her hands were moving around in front of her.

Kagome was in a dream as she was searching for her pups. She was moving her head from side to side as she used her nose to sniff the ground trying to locate where her pups were hiding. She knew that they were hurt because they were calling out to her.

She tried to move forward but was being restrained. She was frantically trying to get free so she could find her pups. She whimpers as she started to growl in frustration and bared her fangs.

Sesshomaru noticed that Kagome was not acting normal. She was on all fours and sniffing the bed looking for something. He grabbed her around the waist as he was trying to pull her back to him.

He heard her growls and thought that she had bared fangs to him but she had no fangs. Then he thought, 'She must be in a dream and in her dream she is an Inu, that is why she is acting this way.'

Then he heard her speak but to his surprise it was not in her normal speech it was in the Inu Youkai language that he uses with his brother.

Kagome was still trying to get free as she grunted, yipped, and growled, 'Pups? Where are my pups? I must find my pups. They are hurt and I must find them.'

Sesshomaru couldn't understand what was going on as he moved closer to his mate. He nuzzled her as he licked her neck and said in Inu Youkai, 'Mate!'

Kagome recognized the gentle touch of her mate as she quit trying to move away from him. She understood what he was saying as she answered, 'Mate, where pups? Pups hurt must find pups.'

Sesshomaru moved closer to Kagome as he picked her up and placed her on his lap. She was beginning to struggle again as he said, 'Pups are safe mate. Pups are with pack brother and he will keep them safe.'

Kagome settled down when she heard this as she said, 'Pups with pack brother? He will not hurt my pups?'

Sesshomaru started to lick her neck as he said, 'Pups are safe. Sniff the air and you will find them.'

Kagome thought about this as she raised her head up and started to sniff. She gave a growl as she went limp in his arms. Her breathing became shallow as her heartbeat slowed.

Sesshomaru became alarmed at the way her heartbeat slowed he was about to wake her up when he noticed that her body was glowing a pale yellow. He watched her very carefully to see what she was going to do.

Out of the middle of Kagome's chest a solid white ball rose as it hovered over Kagome. It started to move and shift as it transformed, it became a pure white dog. She had long white fur as it turned to look at Sesshomaru with it beautiful blue eyes.

He saw as the animal sniffed the air and then made its way out the door while it went right through it. Sesshomaru's eyes grew big when he saw this. Somehow he knew that his mate was controlling this creature as it went in search of her pups.

The specter dog went down the hall as it found what she was looking for. It went in right through the door as it found her pups. She went over to each one as she checked to make sure they were unharmed.

She found Shippo as he was curled in his bed sound asleep. She nuzzled him and gave him a gentle lick on his neck as she moved to the other pup. She found Rin as she sniffed. She was also unharmed as she gently nuzzled and licked her too.

She turned her attention to the male in the room as she started to growl. She approached with caution as she recognized the scent of her pack brother. He was sitting between the pups keeping them safe from any harm. When she reached him she licked and nuzzled him in thanks for keeping her pups safe.

She turned as she left the room and headed back to her mate.

Sesshomaru was starting to panic, his mate was not responding to anything he did. He was about to go looking for the specter to see if he could get it to come back, when the dog come back into the room.

The dog stopped right in front of him as it looked at him. It approached him as he felt a gentle nuzzle from the dog as it said in his ear, 'Mate.'

The dog stepped away from him as it started to glow. It turned back into a bright white ball of light as it slowly descended into his mate's chest.

The moment the ball went into Kagome's chest her heart rate increased and her breathing became normal. She turned and snuggled into his embrace as she said in a low voice, "the pups are safe," and she fell into a deeper sleep.

Sesshomaru kept her in his arms as she slept. After a while he placed her back on the bed as he left the room to go check on the pups and his brother. He found them all in the same room and they were all asleep.

Sesshomaru couldn't sleep any more as he made his way into his study to think. He had to find out why his mate was acting this way. She was not a demon but yet she was showing all the signs that she was a demon.

He thought about this for a while when he couldn't come up with a theory on why she was acting this way he decided to go looking in his fathers library for the answer.

He left his study as he was made his way to the library. Once there he opened the secret door that led to the place where his father's books were located. He spent most of the day in there as he was searching for the answer to why his mate was changing so much.

oOo

It had been three days since anyone had seen Kagome or Sesshomaru. They knew that Kagome was still recovering from her ordeal as she was sleeping in Sesshomaru's room. But no one had seen the Lord to the Western Lands and this concerned everyone.

Inuyasha was getting worried. The night of the new moon was tonight and he would not be able to protect Kagome the way he would like. He would protect her no matter what but his brother had a right to know about his weakness.

He had always been able to hide this fact from everyone. He had done a great job of it over the last few months that he had been with Sesshomaru but now he would have to tell him. He had a feeling that something was going to happen and he needed to tell his brother of his weakness.

He was outside in the tree watching the pups play in the field. The guards were everywhere as they were keeping a close eye on them. He started to think on where his brother could have run off too.

He knew that Sesshomaru wouldn't be far from his mate because he knew that she was weak. But where could he have gone? Better yet where is he hiding?

Inuyasha was deep in thought as he remembered something from his past and his stay at the castle. There used to be a room that was hidden in the library. That contained all of their father's personal books. If he could find the entrance to the room then he would find Sesshomaru. He was sure that his brother had gone there. It was away from everything and it allowed him to think.

He left his tree as he made his way into the castle. He went straight for the library as he stepped in and closed the door behind him. He started to sniff the room as he caught the faint scent of his brother.

He followed it to the back of the library as it ended at a bookcase. He looked at it as he was trying to find his way into the hidden room. His brother's scent became stronger as he looked up and found the book that he had touched.

He reached up with his hand as he tried to bring the book down to see what was so important about it. When he tipped the book down a door opened right in front of him.

Inuyasha's eyes opened wide at what he had done. He quickly stepped inside as he closed the door behind him to hide the entrance. His eyes quickly adjusted to the dark as he made his way down the hallway.

He was picking up his brothers scent as he was following it to his location. He came to another wall as he sniffed and found the stone that he had touched. He touched it as another door opened. He stepped through the door as he continued to follow Sesshomaru's scent down the narrow hallway.

While he was walking he noticed that there was light up ahead. He quickened his pace as he finally reached the room. He saw his brother with his head buried in a book in front of him with plenty more scattered all over the room.

He stood there waiting for his brother to acknowledge him but he was just too deep in thought to notice that he was there. He cleared his throat as he watched Sesshomaru jump from being surprised.

Sesshomaru had lost all track of time since he had gone down to his father's library. He was still searching for the answer to his questions. He had only found part of the answers he was seeking as he continued to pull books from the shelf.

He was so engrossed in what he was reading that he had failed to notice his brother had entered the room until he heard a noise. He jumped as he got ready to attack the noise he had heard.

When he realized that it was his brother he growled deep and menacing as he said, "Inuyasha, what are you doing here and how did you find this place?"

Inuyasha swallowed hard as he said, "I remember this place from when I was a pup, and father had shown me where this place was located. But that's not why I'm here." He swallowed hard not knowing how to continue as he heard his brother's growls.

Inuyasha lowered his ears to his head as he looked at the ground and continued, "Tonight is the night of the new moon. In the past I have been able to get by this night without anyone knowing my secret.

But since I have sworn a life pledge to you I have to tell you that tonight is my weakest night. Kagome has not woken up yet and I sense that there is danger coming. I will do my best to protect her with my life but there is a chance that I might fail."

Sesshomaru heard what his brother was saying. He noticed the fear that was in his scent as he was talking. He was wondering what was going on when he finally realized what he was saying. "You mean to tell me that the night of the new moon your weak? How?"

Inuyasha was shaking in fear. He knew that his brother knew nothing of his human night and it was hard to tell him about this. He lowered himself to the ground as he kneeled; he leaned forward and put his hands in front of him on the ground.

His hair came forward to hide his features as he said, "I turn human on the night of the new moon. It starts once the sun goes down and I don't get my demonic powers back until the sunrise the next day.

I will protect Kagome with my life, but I wanted you to know. I sense danger is coming. There might be trouble that I will not be able to handle in my human form. I'm sorry brother I should have told you this before."

Sesshomaru heard what his brother had told him. He wasn't surprised that he had a night of vulnerability. He had known that hanyou's had nights like these and they usually kept it a secret from everyone. If he was telling him this then his fears were great for his mate that he might not be able to protect her.

"So I see that you have a night of vulnerability, little brother. Do not worry I will up in the main castle tonight. I will protect my mate and pups. I do appreciate you telling me this. I will have to keep this in mind for the future." Said Sesshomaru. There was no hint of him being disgusted with his brother. He was just surprise that he never knew when his night was. He was amazed that his brother was able to keep it a secret from him for this long.

Inuyasha was surprised at his brother's tone of voice. He detected no disgust nor was he ridiculed for this happening. He saw as his brother went back to work and he was curious about what he was researching that has kept him away from everyone for three days.

"Sesshomaru? What are you looking for that has occupied your time for the last three days? Everyone has been worried because you just disappeared once that attack happened in the castle." Asked Inuyasha with curiosity in his voice.

Sesshomaru stood up from his work as he said, "You might have been too busy with the pups to noticed what happened to Kagome during the last battle."

Sesshomaru took a deep breath as he sat down in the only chair in the room. He brought his clawed fingers up to his eyes and rubbed them. He was getting weary of searching for his answers as he continued. "Kagome went into a blood rage during that attack. Her eyes turned blood red from her anger. I have been researching how this could even happen to her. She is human and only demons go into blood rages.

I also detected a shift in her scent. Her scent had changed to that of a full youkai. I have no idea what is going on but I cannot permit her to get this angry again. I might not be able to snap her back from her rage. If this was to happen then everyone will be in danger for she will lose herself to her blood rage. She will attack and kill all those in her way.

Father doesn't have that much information about pure heart miko's in his library. I'm running out of time and answers. I have called upon one of father's old friends to see if he has any information on this type of miko."

Inuyasha listened to his brother as he was talking. He knew that Kagome was a pure heart miko because Mioga had told him about this. "I found out that Kagome was a pure heart miko from Mioga. He said that she has the powers of the other six miko's that exist in this era. He said that when a pure heart miko finds her soul mate something happens but he didn't know what."

"Yes, little brother I know this but the book in which I found this information in has pages missing and I don't know what she ascends to. I have to find out. I don't want to put her in any danger. The only one that could possibly give me any answer would be Lord Tususki of the Northern Lands. I have already sent word and I'm waiting for an answer from him," said Sesshomaru with frustration in his voice. He had the most extensive library in all the land and he couldn't find the answer to his question.

Both brothers stayed in the chamber as they discussed what could have caused Kagome to change so much.

oOo

Rin and Shippo were sitting in the field playing with each other. They have been constantly watched since they were attacked 3 days ago. They were both scared that something had happened to their mother because they had not seen her since Lord Sesshomaru held her in his arms.

They kept on saying that their mother was fine and that she was just resting to recover from her ordeal. They had said that she used a lot of her energy to defeat the youkai that was trying to take them away from their home.

They noticed that the guards had increased and that they were constantly surrounded. They had a guard with them at all times which meant that they couldn't sneak away to go up to their mother's room and see if she was all right.

So they both started to form a plan of their own to see if they could go and see their mother. Shippo had an idea that with a little bit of practice they should be able to sneak away from their keeper to run up and see their mother. Rin had agreed to help him as much as possible.

Rin would sneak out of her room at night and then sneak into Shippo's room to help him with his powers. He needed her because he needed a sample to go by for his illusion of her. Their plan was simple. Shippo was going to use his power of multiply to create the illusions of him and Rin playing in the field.

When the fake copies were in place they would sneak off and see about their mother. Their plan was flawless, as they have been working on it for 3 days now. It was now time that they set their plans into motion and see about finding their mother.

Shippo looked up from the ground as he said to Rin, "Rin, are you ready for what we have to do?"

Rin looked up from the ground as she said, "Shippo, Rin is scared. We could get in a lot of trouble for doing this. Do you think Lord Sesshomaru would be mad at us for waking Mama?"

"No, I don't think so Rin. He of all the demons here in the castle understands that children need their mother. He knows that all pups will always look for their mother when they are scared and lonely." Said Shippo as he was looking into Rin's eyes. She agreed with him as they started to make their plans work.

It started out as Shippo was entertaining Rin with his magic tricks. First he made flowers come down from the sky as they both ran around like crazy trying to chase them down. The guards watched as the pups were playing and thought that it was a cute trick by the little kit.

Then Shippo made one of his toy horses come to life as it floated in the air and started to go around in circles. They both laughed and giggled as the horse continued its prancing around the field.

Shippo then looked at Rin and nodded to get ready. She smiled a big toothy smile indicating that she was ready. Shippo then jumped into the air and yelled, "Multiply!" while he was throwing the leaves into the air releasing them.

The leaves popped as dozens of Shippo's and Rin's appeared in the clearing as they all started to run and play with each other heading in different directions.

The guards noticed all of the copies and became worried. They couldn't tell who were the real pups and which ones were the fakes. They all split as they chased the pups all over the clearing trying to catch them.

While the guards were busy chasing the fake Shippo and Rin's, the real pups were slowly making their way into the castle and toward their mother's room.

After about 30 minutes of chasing the pups and them popping in their faces when they grabbed them, the guards finally realized that they were all fakes. They called the rest of the guards and started searching for the real pups.

One of the guards had a thought, 'If the real pups are gone then they might be making their way up to Lady Kagome's room to wake her. We have strict orders not to wake Lady Kagome for fear that she might not have recovered from her ordeal. We have to get to them before they reach her room.'

The guard quickly called for a few soldiers to follow him as they rushed inside the castle going up to the west wing where Lady Kagome laid resting.

When they got there they heard the faint voices of the pups as they were trying to wake up their mother. They quickly opened the door and where about to grab the pups when they were thrown right back out of the room as they hit the wall. A menacing growl was heard from inside the room as it protected the pups from any harm.

oOo

Shippo and Rin had managed to sneak into the castle without anyone noticing where they were going. Shippo was hiding their scent and aura from everyone as his mother had taught him. She told him that if they ever got separated that he needed to hide his scent and aura so that the enemy couldn't find him.

She had taught him how to do this and now as they were making their way up to their mother's room as they went undetected.

They peeked around a corner of the hallway to see if there were any guards. To their delight there was no one standing in front of their mother's room as they moved closer to their destination.

They stopped as Shippo listened to make sure that they would be alone with their mother before they opened the door. When he was satisfied that there was no one inside the room he motioned for Rin to follow him. He gently opened the door to make sure it didn't make any noise and slipped into the room with Rin.

They closed the door very quietly as they looked at their mother on the bed. They approached with caution because they didn't know what to expect.

Both pups saw their mother lying in bed and she looked beautiful. She looked good and it seemed that she was just asleep on the bed.

They both climbed up on the bed as each of them went to either side of their mother.

Shippo was the first to approach their mother as he whispered, "Okaa, please wake up."

They waited to see if she would respond as he tried again, "Okaa, we miss you. Please wake up. We need you."

Both pups looked at each other as their mother continued to sleep. They couldn't wake her up. Tears started to form in their eyes as Shippo reached up and nuzzled his mother under her chin. He was whimpering and whining hoping to wake her up.

Rin saw what Shippo was doing and decided to do the same thing. She thought that if they both acted the same way that maybe it would be enough to wake their mother from her sleep.

Kagome felt something tugging at her heart. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that her pups were there next to her crying. They needed her and she needed to give them some comfort.

She could tell that she had not seen them in a while and they wanted her attention. She heard the whimpering of her children and the whining going on as she started to wake up from her deep sleep.

She felt that she was waking up too soon from her healing sleep but she didn't care. Her pups needed her and she was going to protect and offer them some comfort.

Slowly her eyes started to open, as they were blurry. She couldn't see anything but she felt the gentle nuzzle of her pups, as they wanted to get closer to her.

She smiled as she reached up with her arms and brought them both into an embrace. She sighed in contentment, the pups settled down in her arms as she held them. She had missed her pups and now she was complete.

She sensed that danger was coming as she slowly sat up in bed still holding on to Shippo and Rin. She tilted her head up and sniffed the air as she caught the scent of the guards coming closer.

She felt the fear in her pups and wondered why they would fear the palace guards when they were suppose to protect them. She released her pups and pushed them behind her so she could protect them. She got on all fours as she started to growl indicating her intentions.

Shippo and Rin watched with interest, as their mother was acting more like an Inu youkai instead of a human. They stayed behind their mother as the door burst open; they were scared out of their minds that they would be taken away from her again.

Three guards walked in as they stopped dead in their tracks when they saw their mistress. She was on all fours protecting her pups and her eyes had gone blood red. They had taken a step back and tried to apologize for the intrusion when they were blasted with miko energy that sent them into the wall in the hallway.

They slid down the wall as they fell into a heap on the floor, unconscious.

The door slammed shut as a protective barrier was placed on the outside of the door. There was no way that anyone could get through that barrier. It was one of the strongest they had ever seen.

Kagome continued to growl showing her distress that someone was after her pups again. She continued to be in a protective mode until she heard the crying and whimpering of her pups.

Rin and Shippo saw what their mother had done and they were beginning to get scared as she acted like an Inu youkai. They had no idea what they had done wrong to make her act this way. They were so scared that they huddled together and started crying.

Kagome turned to look at her pups when she saw that they were crying. Her growls became purrs as she neared her pups and reached for them. She brought them into her chest as she held them close to her heart.

She slowly sat down on the bed as she held her pups and rocked them. Soon Shippo and Rin quieted down as they felt the comfort of their mother's arms. They were safe once again and they were happy.

Kagome continued to rock the kids in her arm as she was gently humming a lullaby. She felt as the pups relaxed and finally fell asleep. She continued to hold them as her eyes returned to normal and her anger had subsided from the events of a few minutes ago.

She had no idea what was going on or why those soldiers were chasing her pups but she was going to find out. But first she had to tend to the sleeping children in her arms.

She wanted to bathe and was wondering how she could put them down on the bed when she sensed that Nasume was standing at the door. She lowered her barrier to let her enter the room. She still kept her senses opened just in case they came after her pups again.

Nasume didn't know what to do the pups were missing and everyone was running around trying to find them. She was running in the direction where she had seen the guards enter the castle. She wanted to make sure that they didn't wake Lady Kagome. She still needed to sleep to regain her strength.

She had been keeping an eye on her since the battle. She was still weak and the spell that Lord Sesshomaru had placed on her allowed her to rest comfortable until she has regained her strength.

When she rounded a corner of the hallway she saw as the guards where thrown out of the lords room by a tremendous force. They hit the wall hard as they slid down and fell to the ground unconscious.

She saw as a powerful barrier that was protecting the door and would not admit anyone. She now knew that Kagome had awakened and was protecting her pups from any harm. She waited patiently by the door to see if her mistress would allow her into the room.

Nasume heard as the pups stopped crying and then heard the gentle humming of a song being sung to them. Soon the whimpers stopped as she heard them settle down.

It took a while but the barrier was finally let down as she approached the door and knocked gently. She opened the door very slowly as not to scare or mean harm to her mistress or her pups.

Kagome must've known that Nasume was standing at the door for she made no move to attack her. She seemed very calm and was gently rocking her pups.

When she turned to look at Nasume she gave her a warm smile as she said, "Nasume, could you help me place the pups on the bed?"

Nasume smiled as she rushed forward eager to help with the pups. She picked Rin up in her arms as she shifted the sleeping child down on the bed and gently stroked her hair to settle her back down.

Kagome now free to move around picked Shippo up in her arms as she tuned and placed him on the bed. She leaned down and kissed him as he settled down to sleep as well.

Once Kagome was satisfied that her children were asleep she turned to Nasume and asked, "Why were the castle guards chasing my pups?"

Nasume grew nervous as she bowed very low and said, "I'm sorry milady but we were given strict orders to make sure no one woke you from your sleep, that included letting the pups into this chambers."

Kagome was getting angry at hearing this. She knew that it was Sesshomaru who had given those orders. She took deep calming breaths as she calmed down. Getting mad now was not going to do her much good.

She knew that Sesshomaru meant well, he wanted to make sure she recovered from her ordeal but it still irritated her that he would keep the pups away from her.

She stood as she said, "I'm going down to the hot springs. The pups are to stay here and I will place a barrier on the door that will not allow anyone to enter this room and that includes Sesshomaru."

Nasume bowed at her request and then got busy getting her a new change of clothes. They both left the room leaving two very exhausted children behind sleeping.

True to her word Kagome placed a powerful barrier outside the door to prevent anyone from going near her pups while she bathed.

Nasume helped her down to the hot springs. She knew that Kagome would not ask for any help willingly, so she gave it freely. She knew that her mistress was strong but never asked for anything for herself. It was like she was ashamed to appear weak in front of people and she admired her for it.

Once Kagome was done bathing Nasume asked, "Excuse me Kagome would you like to get something to eat? I can help you down to the dining hall. The pups will be safe for the moment and they will not wake up for a little while longer."

Kagome nodded her head in agreement she was feeling hungry and one of the reasons she was feeling so weak was because she had not eaten in days.

She followed Nasume down to the dining hall and when she got there all of the servants from the kitchen were there to greet her. She saw as they all kneeled as one and bowed deeply to her presence.

Kagome was shocked she had no idea what was going on when she looked to Nasume for answers. But before she could even voice her questions one of the servants spoke as he said, "Milady, please accept our undying gratitude for defeating those youkai the other day. If they had made it into the palace none of our young would have survived the attack. We are very grateful for the protection that you and Lord Sesshomaru provide for us."

Kagome was shocked at their proclamation as she got her composure back and said, "Please rise."

All of the servants rose as one to their feet, they waited for the lady of the West to speak to them.

Kagome had never been so honored in all her life. She never, in her wildest dreams, thought that she would be good enough to deserve the praise from all of the youkai in the castle.

Tears started to form in the corner of her eyes as she said, "I'm deeply touched by your kind words. I only protected our home from harm and stopped those who were trying to take away my pups. Know that as long as I live in the Western Lands you will all be protected from any evil that might come here. I will never desert you in your time of need." She in turn bowed deeply to all of them in thanks.

Kagome approached the table and sat down. Immediately the servants came forth with her meal and placed it in front of her. They had completely out done themselves, as the meal was rich and flavorful.

When Kagome was done she felt better and she was getting stronger. Now she could go and see about her pups and make sure that they were all right.

oOo

In another part of the castle two youkai were searching for the Lords pups. They had heard rumors that they were in the Western Lords bedchambers unprotected and they would stop at nothing to get them.

They were under orders to see if they could still be grabbed to force the Lord of the West to mate with their Lord's daughter, Sora. But they had the satisfaction of knowing that if they failed in their attempt to get the pups there was a backup plan waiting to be set in motion. Lord Kamlyn would not give up on his plans to rule the Southern and Western lands.

They were making their way toward the west wing. That was the personal wing of Lord Sesshomaru and his family. They entered the area slowly as they opened each door trying to find the pups.

They were slowly making their way down the long hallway when they came upon a barrier that was preventing them from entering this one room. They turned to each other and smirked as they prepared themselves to lower the barrier to get to the pups.

What the intruders didn't expect was that the barrier would not go down. Try as they might they could not make the barrier go down so they could get inside the room. They were hand picked by Lord Kamlyn because of their ability to break any barrier known to be in existence. But this one they have never encountered before. They stood there trying to figure out how to get in when they heard a voice say, "What are you doing near that room?"

The female voice was harsh and it demanded an answer. They slowly turned toward that voice as they spotted the human female that always seemed to be around the Western Lord and the pups. They had no idea who she was but they decided to try and get rid of her.

One of them was brave enough to say, "Wench! You have no right to question us on what we are doing here. We will check every room in this castle as we are making a sweep looking for intruders. Now leave before we drag you down into the dungeons for disturbing us."

The youkai's never saw what hit them as they felt a surge of pain engulf their body.

oOo

This is the end to another chapter. Sorry for leaving you hanging but this chapter was way too long and I had to break it up somewhere. As you can see you found out the ones after Shippo and Rin you will have to wait to see who is trying to kill Sesshomaru.

This is response to some of the reviews I have received. The mating of Sesshomaru and Kagome will not happen until the other three lords approve her as Sesshomaru's mate. So you will all have to wait. Boy you all just want the lemon I know but you have to wait.

The attacks on the pups continue as they are still after them. The Lord of the Southern Lands wants to control Sesshomaru with Shippo and Rin. Now that they know about Kagome things will start to heat up.

More changes are in store for Kagome as she continues to battle to keep Shippo and Rin safe from those who want to take them away from her.

Until the next chapter!

Ja ne!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Kagome was making her way up to her room where she had left Shippo and Rin sleeping. She was sure that they would be waking up soon and she wanted to be there when they did. As she was walking she started to sense that something was not right.

She concentrated as she felt the aura of two youkai near Rin and Shippo. Her anger was starting to grow, knowing that someone was after her pups again.

Kagome quickened her pace as she hurried down the hallway to reach the children. She knew that the barrier would not go down unless she let it down herself. The spell was an ancient one that she had gotten out of the book that she had read in her era. The book had said that these spells had not been used in over two thousand years when the strongest youkai, which had lived during that time, had last used them.

She thought that these youkai might've been a descendant of Sesshomaru's family because he was considered one of the strongest youkai in the feudal era. The books had been lost when the great Taiyoukai had died. They have recently been unearthed during an excavation near the ruins of a castle in the northwestern part of Japan.

The family that owned the land found the books intriguing and decided to put them on display for all to read. Of course the books were copies of the original but it had everything that she needed. She knew that they would never release the original ones for people to hold because they were priceless.

She rounded a corner in the hallway as she saw, what she believed, to be two youkai guards trying to break down her barrier. Her anger started to rise as she stepped forward and said, "What are you doing near that room?"

She had the element of surprise as she saw them turn around to face her. She saw them settle down when they discovered that she was only a human and they thought that she could do them no harm.

She heard their comments to her and her eyes flashed red with anger. 'How dare these fools call me a wench! They are going to pay for that.'

At that moment Kagome knew that they were not part of the youkai guards that protected the castle from intruders. She let her powers go as she caught them in a powerful barrier that did not release them.

They yelled in pain as she let some of her purifying powers seep out to hit them. It was not enough to kill them but was enough to make them take notice what she was doing.

The youkai's were in pain as they floated above the ground unable to move. They could smell the stench of purifying power, as they looked at the human female that was still there in front of them. They immediately saw that the human's eyes were blood red and they knew they were in trouble.

They saw her walk closer to where they were being held as they heard her say, "Now, I want to know why you are after the children in that room. I know that you are not part of the castle guards so you better start talking or I will purify your ass right here."

The youkai remained silent refusing to answer her questions.

Kagome's eyes were getting redder by the minute as she decided to hold up her hand and let a purifying ball appear in her palm. She got an evil smirk on her face as she sent it toward the two youkai. It hovered just a few inches from where they were, slowly putting fear in their hearts that they were going to die.

"Now if you don't tell me why you are after the pups in that room I will let my purifying ball engulf your body and get rid of you. The choice is yours. Do you want to live or do you want to die?" said Kagome with malice in her voice.

The youkai were struggling to get free but it was no good. The barrier was one of the strongest they have ever felt and it would not allow them to move or use their youkai strength. They resigned to their fate as one of them said, "You will never get us to talk. So you might as well kill us. That way we don't have to smell your stench!"

Now they had done it. They had insulted her again. Kagome's angered flared as she closed the barrier some more to tighten its hold on the demons inside. They were in pain and almost to the point of being purified as she had a thought, 'I could let Sesshomaru interrogate them and if they still refused to answer his questions then he could kill them.'

The youkai saw the look in the human's eyes and they didn't like what they saw. Soon they heard her call, "GUARDS!" They knew that when she did this that they were really in for some torture. For to be captured in the Western Lords castle meant that they will have to deal with the lord himself.

Kagome was patiently waiting for the guards to come to her aid. She didn't have to wait for long when 5 inu youkai guards quickly approached her and upon arriving kneeled on one knee in her presence.

Kagome saw as they kneeled as one and then spoke to the one in charge, "These two are not part of the castle guards." It was more of a statement than a question.

The guard that was in charge raised his head and looked at the demons that were trapped in a golden ball of energy as they were crying out in pain. He turned his attention to Lady Kagome and said, "No milady, they are not part of the guards that protect the castle. How did you capture them milady."

Kagome heard his comments and now knew for sure that these two were here to take her pups. She turned to the guard and said, "I caught them trying to get to my pups. When I confronted them they had the nerve to call me a wench. I knew then that they could not be Sesshomaru's guards because I know for a fact that the youkai in this castle will never call me a wench for fear that I will purify them."

The guard chuckled at her comment. It was true they all feared the Lady of the Western Lands and they would never call her names for her temper will surely come forth. They had seen first hand what she could do to any of them, regardless of who they were, if they were to insult her.

Her powers were great and they had seen the power she held over the lord's brother. But they also knew that she had a kind heart and all in the castle loved her.

He rose to his feet as he told his guards to surround the intruders. When they were in place he turned to Lady Kagome and said, "Milady, please release them and we will take them from here. We will make them talk and find out who is behind the attacks on your pups. I'm sure that Lord Sesshomaru would like to talk to them as well."

Kagome agreed to his request as she removed the barrier and the youkai fell to the floor with a loud thud. The guards moved in quickly as they grabbed the intruders and dragged them away to the dungeons.

The leader of the guards bowed deeply to her before he turned on his heals and went after them. He will personally get the information out of them so they could find out why they were after the lords pups.

Kagome took a deep breath as she calmed down. She didn't want to appear upset when she walked into the room. She could tell that both Rin and Shippo were awake and they were frightened at what had happened outside the door.

She slowly approached the door as she opened it and stepped inside. She had not expected what happened next, as she had to dodge the attack of her pup as he was trying to protect Rin.

She smiled sweetly knowing that her son was protecting his sister. She couldn't be mad at him as she said, "Shippo! It's me."

oOo

Shippo and Rin both woke to the sounds of someone screaming in pain outside the door. They had no idea what was going on as Rin moved closer to Shippo.

"Rin is scared Shippo. Are they trying to take us away from Okaa again?" she asked as she trembled in fear.

Shippo didn't know how to answer that question as he said, "I don't know Rin. But Okaa is out there right now so we are safe for the moment. But if anything happens to Okaa I want you to stay behind me. I will protect you until we can get some help."

Rin agreed to Shippo request as they waited on the bed for their mother. Soon all the noise in the hallway died away and they were both terrified. They heard someone opening the door, as Shippo got ready with his attack.

He didn't wait to see who had entered the room as he yelled, "FOX FIRE!" The blue flames shot forth as it was going toward its target. He had missed and was about to fire another one when he heard his mother say, "Shippo! It's me!"

He stopped his attack as he recognized the voice of his mother. He looked up to see her bright smiling face as he jumped off the bed and raced to into her arms. Once there he started to cry as he apologized for attacking her.

Kagome held her son in her arms as she tried to sooth the kit. She knew that he didn't mean to attack her. It was just his instincts to protect Rin. She smiled as she said, "Don't worry Shippo you didn't hurt me and I know that you didn't mean to attack me. You were just protecting your sister and I'm proud of you for doing so."

Shippo crying turned into whimpers when he heard his mother's words. He looked up to see how proud she was of him and he immediately stopped crying. He settled in her arms as she walked over to Rin.

Rin was happy to see Kagome as she jumped up and got a hug from her mother as well.

Kagome then pulled away from her pups as she said, "Are you two hungry? We can go down, have some lunch, and then we can walk outside to the garden so you can play."

She saw the pups eyes light up at the possibility of food and going out to play with their mother. She quickly released them from her hug as the kids got on either side of her. She grabbed each of their hands in hers and left the room as they headed to get something to eat.

Once the pups had been fed they all went outside into the gardens so they could play. Kagome was sitting under a tree resting as she kept an eye on her pups. The guards were keeping their distance knowing that Kagome would attack the first one who came close to the pups.

Kagome was thinking while she was sitting under the tree. She had a feeling that something was going to happen tonight. She knew that today was the night of the new moon and that Inuyasha will not be able to help her if they were to get attacked again.

She had asked where he and her mate were, but no one knew where Inuyasha had gone to or her mate. She started thinking about Inuyasha and wondered if there was a way to make him a full demon on the night of the new moon instead of human. She wanted him to be stronger on this night not weaker.

She closed her eyes as she started to go over everything she had read over the last week trying to find the answer to her question.

The answer came in the form of a youkai as he slipped into her mind. "Kagome, there is a way that you can make Inuyasha a full demon during the night of the new moon."

Kagome was confused on how this demon could invade her mind as she asked, "Who are you? And how do you know about Inuyasha's human night?"

The demon in front of her chuckled at her questions and said, "I'm Lord Inutaisho. I'm Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father. I know about his human night because it was important that I knew so I could protect him during these nights."

Kagome couldn't believe that she was having this conversation with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father. She looked up into his eyes and asked, "How can I help Inuyasha become a full demon on the night of the new moon instead of being human?"

Inutaisho smiled as he told her what she needed to do to make this happen. Once he was done he left her mind as he said, "Kagome, you need to wakeup now Inuyasha is coming towards you."

Kagome started to open her eyes when she felt that Inutaisho had left her mind. She sensed a very hyper hanyou coming her way. She knew that he would be angry with her because she was out of bed too soon but she didn't care. Just watching her pups made her happy.

oOo

Inuyasha had left Sesshomaru to do his research as he went back to the castle proper to make sure everything was all right. He didn't want to leave the safety of Kagome and the pups to the guards alone. They had already proven that they could not protect them if they were attacked.

When he exited out of the library he caught Kagome's beautiful scent in the castle. He knew that she was awake and that it was too soon. She should not be up yet and he knew that she was weak.

He caught her scent coming from the gardens as he rushed outside to see if he could find her. When he spotted the pups playing happily in the garden he knew that she was close to their location.

He saw her sitting under a tree watching the kids play as he rushed to her side. When he finally reached her he was out of breath as he said, "Kagome, what are you doing up so soon? You should be in bed resting. I know that you have not recovered from that last battle."

Kagome looked up into the concerned eyes of her friend. She knew he was upset as she said in a calm voice, "I'm fine Inuyasha. The children needed me so they came and woke me up. I then learn that there were two youkai's here trying to take them away from me again and I had to deal with the problem.

I had no idea where you and Sesshomaru had gone to and I can't trust the guards to protect my pups. So I will be protecting them from now on."

Inuyasha's eyes grew big as he heard that there was another attempt to take the pups from the castle as he said, "Kagome, I'm sorry for not being here. I never left the castle grounds and neither has Sesshomaru. But I didn't pick up on the danger to the pups.

What happened and where are the intruders now?"

Kagome took a deep breath as she proceeded to tell him what had happened. She told him that the real guards from the castle have taken the intruders to the dungeons and they were waiting for Sesshomaru to show up.

This information hurt Inuyasha very deeply. He had given his life pledge to his brother and twice he had been unable to protect his pups. He stood as he kept his head down not willing to look at Kagome for his failure and said, "I'll go tell Sesshomaru what has happened. I'm sorry that I have failed you again Kagome. It seems that every time I make a vow to you I always wind up breaking it."

Kagome stood as she placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "Inuyasha, I might be upset that someone is trying to take Shippo and Rin away from me but I don't blame you in the least bit. You have the best intension in trying to protect me and I know that what you were doing was important.

Now as for Sesshomaru I will deal with him later for not being here when I'm defenseless and the pups are unprotected. As my future mate he is proving that he is not capable of watching two pups. What is he going to do when we have more? Is he going to leave them unprotected if I'm defenseless? He also has to learn that he has other responsibilities that require his attention other than his kingdom.

I have no idea what he's doing but I will deal with him later. But before you go to give him the news about what happened I want you to leave your sword with me. I remember a spell that I have read that will make you stronger during the night of the new moon. I still want you to keep your vow to Sesshomaru and not appear weak in his eyes."

Inuyasha was again shocked to hear Kagome speak this way. She didn't blame him at all but she did blame her mate for not being here when the danger was very real to her pups. He gave in to her request as he pulled Tetsusaiga from his side and gave it to her.

He then turned and headed back to the library to tell his brother what had happened and to inform him that his mate was very upset at him for not being there for her.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha headed back into the castle to get Sesshomaru. She didn't know that he was in the castle at all. She should had know that Sesshomaru wouldn't be that far away from her when she was weak. She felt ashamed for voicing her concerns to Inuyasha but maybe it would get her future mate to think things through the next time around.

She turned to the business at hand as she looked at the sword that Inuyasha had given her. She sat back down as she put the sword across her lap. She reached up with her hand as she pulled her hair around the front of her and then used her sword to cut a small portion off.

She then takes the hair and ties it to the hilt of the sword and made sure that it wouldn't become undone. She took her sword and cut her left hand as it started to bleed. Then she put her hand on the hilt of Inuyasha's sword over her hair making sure to grasp it tight.

When she was done she put her sword back in its sheath as she close her eyes and started to remember the incantation that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father had told her.

_Sword of the ages you have done well_

_You have protected your young master from harm_

_No longer does his blood lust and cry for the death of others_

Kagome was remembering everything that Inutaisho had told her about this spell. It was different from the other spells she had ever cast. It was to give Inuyasha his wish even if it's only for one night a month.

_I ask you now to hear my plea_

_On this night of the new moon a new power I give to thee_

_Instead of making your master weak and human_

_You will transform him into a strong and powerful demon_

Kagome heart was racing at the thought of Inuyasha getting his wish if only for one night a month. She wanted this for him, she wanted this more than anything in world. He deserved to be protected from all the evil and if one of his enemies ever found out about his weak night they would want to kill him.

_I give you a lock of my hair _

_To bind my powers to you_

_And with this blood I seal the gift_

_Together we will form a powerful bond _

_To enable the young lord _

_To transform into his demon form_

With this lock of hair I combined my powers with his sword. My blood seals the agreement. You will release his demon blood and seal the human blood until the night is over and then return him to his normal form.

_He will have his mind to control his actions_

_For his heart will dictate what his actions will be_

_Only on the night of the new moon will our powers combined_

_To transform him into a powerful being on the night of his weakness_

_I give my Heart _

_Power _

_Soul _

_Love, dear brother!_

When she had finished her incantation she saw as the sword started to glow a golden color. It engulfed the entire sword as she changed the protection that the sword had for Inuyasha. Her hair had melted into the hilt of the sword as her blood made it a permanent part of it. When it stopped glowing she knew that the spell had worked to protect Inuyasha on the only night that he was at his weakest.

She felt drained when everything was finally done. She knew she was feeling weaker than before. She leaned back against the tree as she rested, always keeping an eye on her pups.

oOo

Inuyasha went racing back to where his brother was located. He was out of breath when he finally reached the room. He stopped as he said, "Sesshomaru there has been another attempt to get the pups away from Kagome."

Sesshomaru head shot up as he heard his brother's declaration. His eyes turned blood red from rage as he yelled, "WHAT!"

Inuyasha tried to calm his brother down as he proceeded to tell him what had happened. He also told him that his mate was not happy with him at the moment because he had not been there to protect the pups while she was weak.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes as he took all of this in. He now knew that Kagome was mad at him and he would have to beg for her forgiveness because he wasn't there to protect the pups.

When he heard that they had captured the intruders and they were in his dungeons a small smile appeared on Sesshomaru's face.

Inuyasha was shocked when he saw this. 'This is not good. Sesshomaru never smiles about anything. If he's smiling then that means someone is going to die very soon.'

They both walked out of the library as they stepped out into the castle proper. They noticed that the sun was about to set as Sesshomaru turns to his brother and said, "Inuyasha, I'm going to have a nice long talk with our prisoners. I want you to stay by Kagome side until I come to get her. Then I will deal with her anger."

Inuyasha nodded that he understood as he walked away from his brother. He only hoped that Sesshomaru could contain his anger long enough to get the information he needed in order to find out who was after his pups.

To say the Sesshomaru was mad was an understatement. Sesshomaru was furious. First they come back to find that they were attacking his castle to get to his pups. He then finds out, while he was in his father's library doing research, that there was another attempt in taking the pups and that his mate had to deal with the situation.

He knew that she was pissed at him at the moment but he would have to deal with her wrath later. He wanted to interrogate these intruders personally to find out who was after his pups.

He made his way down to the dungeons as he heard the screaming of the prisoners they had caught. He stopped outside the cell door as he listened to what was going on inside the room.

The prisoner was strapped to a chair as he was being whipped for his arrogance. They had separated the two wanting to see if they could break either of them. They wanted to know who had sent them to get Lord Sesshomaru's pups.

The demon was proving to be hard to break. So far they had tried the whips, chains, knives, and hot spikes but he had not uttered a word to them as to who had sent him. "It won't go well for you youkai if you don't tell us who sent you here to get our lords pups. When Lord Sesshomaru returns he will not be as easy as I have been. He will make you talk."

The demon in the chair looked up at his captors. He took a deep breath as he spat on the guards. He got a smirk on his face as he said, "Your fucking Lord will never find out who is after his pups. But when they do get their hands on them he will have no choice but to give in to their demands. No one is going to stop us from getting to them, no one."

Sesshomaru had heard enough as his anger started to grow. No one was going to get his pups away from him. He was determined to protect them with his life, as he knew his mate would do.

He stood his full height as he pushed the door open to the cell and stepped in. The guards in the cell room immediately bowed at his presence as the prisoners eyes opened wide. He couldn't believe that Sesshomaru was back in the castle. No one had seen him for 3 days so they thought it was safe to attempt to get to the pups.

His fear got the better of him as he saw the Western Lord smile. No one has ever seen him smile. It could only mean one thing he was going to die.

Sesshomaru caught the scent of fear coming from the demon sitting in the chair. Up until now they had thought that he was nowhere to be found. But they were mistaken. Now he will get the answer he needs from this fool and if he happened to die while he was talking to him, oh well, he still had one more he could persuade to talk to him.

He stood tall as he brought himself to his full height and stepped toward the demon in the chair. A small smile escaped his lips as he brought his claws up and started to let the green poison gas escape from the tips of his fingers.

He started to crack his knuckles as he said, "Now you will answer all of my questions. For if you don't answer this Sesshomaru's questions you will die a slow and painful death."

The demon in the chair was frantically struggling, trying to get free. He knew that Sesshomaru's poison claws were one of the deadliest poisons known in the area. There was only one cure for the poison and he was the only one that knew it. So if he wished for you to die then you will die a slow and painful death as the poison ate you from the inside out until there was nothing left.

Sesshomaru continued to question the prisoner but he didn't have any success in getting him to talk. He had just slashed him several time with his claws and he started to see the poison take hold. Soon you could hear the demon screaming in agony as the poison did its job.

They continued for the better part of an hour questioning the prisoner when suddenly there was an explosion that rocked the castle. Sesshomaru heard a howl coming from somewhere outside the castle. He recognized it as his mate as his eyes flashed red and he took off toward the disturbance.

His demon blood was taking over for the call was one of distress from his mate as her pups where in danger. But in the back of his mind he wandered what could have happened to Kagome to make her howl like that in the castle.

He reached the west wing of his castle as he saw his guards fighting the intruders. He rushed in to attack as he brought them all down at once with his poisoned whip. When he stepped into the children's room he stopped in mid step, as he was not prepared for the sight he saw.

oOo

Kagome sat with her back against the tree. She had just finished the spell on Inuyasha sword to allow him to turn into a full demon but keep control of what he was doing.

Using her blood to seal the spell on his sword was what his father had instructed her to do. He said that her miko powers would negate a portion of his protection for his son and allows his demon blood to take over. Her powers were used to seal his human blood for the night to enable him to transform. Her blood also allowed the sword to transform for him as a full demon so he could protect himself and anyone else that he loved.

She couldn't take the chance of him going full youkai like he did when he lost the Tetsusaiga. She could tell that he would go into a blood rage and have no control over his demon blood, for it was too powerful for him to control. She wanted to be able to give him some control over what he did.

When Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father told her that she would be able to do this with his sword she jumped at the chance. She wanted to be able to protect him during his weakest time and this was a way that she could do it.

She slowly opened her eyes when she didn't hear the sounds of pups running all over the place. She saw them sitting down on the ground as they were yawning and rubbing their eyes. She could tell that they were tired. She figured that she should get them inside, feed, bathe, and then put them to bed.

She loved the feeling of being a mother. She hoped that one day she will have children of her own that she could be a mother to. With this thought in mind she called to Shippo and Rin to come to her.

She braced herself as she saw both kids running her way full tilt. They were not slowing down in the least as they were racing to see who would get to her first. It was a tie as both Rin and Shippo started laughing.

Kagome giggled as she put the Tetsusaiga in her obi and then took the children inside for some dinner. They sat and talked about everything that had happened over the last couple of days. She started to see their eyelids close and she knew that she needed to get them cleaned up and to bed before long.

Nasume came into the dinning room to see if Kagome needed any help. She noticed her struggling to get the children upstairs as she lends her a hand. Together they took them to the bathing chambers, got them cleaned up and in sleeping yukatas before they took them upstairs to bed.

Kagome told Nasume that for tonight she wanted to keep both kids together. This was nothing new since each child had two beds in their room for when they decided to stay with each other.

They walked into Rin's room, since it was right next to Sesshomaru's bedchambers, and placed each pup in their own bed. Nasume then said goodnight to Kagome before she turned on her heals and left the room to retire for the night.

Kagome kissed her kids on the forehead saying a silent prayer that her children will stay safe for the night.

There was still something nagging at the back of her mind that told her danger was near. She put a barrier on the window to protect them from any harm. Her main concern right now was to protect her pups.

She looked out into the horizon and noticed that the sun was almost down. She felt like she didn't want to go to bed at this moment so she decided to sit outside for a little while longer.

On her way out of the room she put another barrier up on the door to protect Rin and Shippo. She had no idea where Sesshomaru was or for that matter where Inuyasha had run off to again.

She let out a deep sigh of frustration. One day she was going to teach her mate not to leave his family for too long or he will wind up losing them forever.

She slowly made her way back outside as she reached the tree that she was sitting under before. She sat down as she admired the setting sun with all of its lovely colors. With the changing of the seasons it even made it even more beautiful to admire.

All around her the color of the trees were changing. There was orange, yellows, reds, beige, brown, greens, all mixed in to form the vibrant scene before her. Splashes of color were everywhere and she couldn't help but feel happy at seeing all of this. She knew that in her era everyone just took it for granted that there were no more trees in the area.

It was all concrete buildings and she missed the gentle bending of the branches as it gave way into the blowing breeze. She sat there and let the cool breeze hit her face as her hair whipped up behind her, having a mind of its own on what it wanted to do.

She just hoped that Inuyasha would return soon so she could give him his sword back before the sunset disappeared over the horizon completely.

OoO

This is the end to another chapter. I want to wish everyone out there a Merry Christmas and a wonderful New Year! I hope to have the next chapter finished soon so I can post it for you. Please be patient as I try to finish the chapters so you can enjoy reading them.

Kagome has found a way to let Inuyasha become a full demon on the night of the new moon. With the help of his father she was able to cast the spell to protect him. She knows that Sesshomaru loves her but his actions sometimes are not very well thought out. She wants him to start thinking he has a family now that he has to protect and can't deny his responsibilities.

As with all new relationships everyone has to grow through growing pains in order to make the bond stronger between the pair. Being a new parent you have to adjust to having someone to take care of and remember that you always can't do what you want to because of the added responsibility.

There is an impending danger in the castle as the threat becomes real for Kagome. They are still after the pups but now they are after her as well. Will the spell that Kagome put on Inuyasha's sword work? Will they succeed in getting to Kagome in her weakened state? Join me in the next chapter to find out.

Until the next chapter!

Ja ne!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

When Inuyasha left his brother he headed down the hallway to where he knew Kagome scent was coming from. He thought it funny that she would be outside with the sun going down.

He found her outside under the same tree she was sitting at earlier today as he made his way toward her. He sat next to her as he said, "Kagome, we should go back inside now. The sun is almost down and I will change soon."

Kagome opened her eyes to see Inuyasha sitting next to her. She heard his words of concern as she agreed with his suggestion. She was tired and wanted to go to bed anyway.

Inuyasha helped Kagome to stand and before they took one step toward the castle Kagome said, "Inuyasha, here is your sword back. I have made it stronger for you so that on the night of the new moon you will be protected. The spell will only last for this one night each month, but it will be enough to protect you."

Inuyasha took his sword from Kagome as he smiled and said his thanks to her. He knew that she was only trying to protect him on his weakest night. They turned as they started to make their way back into the castle. About halfway there the hair on the back of Kagome's neck started to stand up indicating danger.

She quickly pulled her sword from its sheath as she started to growl her displeasure.

Inuyasha noticed when Kagome pulled her sword from her sheath, as he quickly smelled the area. He couldn't pick up any scents from the surrounding area and he quickly looked at the sky. He noticed as the last of the day's sun slowly sank over the horizon. His eyes opened wide with understanding as his transformation started to happen. His body pulsed twice as his hair turned black, his eyes were turned to a very light brown, his ears were replaced with human ones, his claws turned into fingernails, and his fangs were gone.

A curse escaped his lips as he thought, 'Why did this have to happen now when we are about to be attacked. I'm weak now but I'm determined to protect Kagome from any harm.'

He turned toward Kagome and said with urgency in his voice, "Kagome, we must get into the castle. The guards there will protect us before they get here."

Kagome shook her head as she said, "It's too late for that. We are surrounded and there is nothing we can do but fight. I know that you may feel weak right now Inuyasha, but until you let your heart know what it is you want to do then my protection of you will not start. Only when your heart knows will the power I gave your sword be awaken."

Inuyasha was confused at what Kagome had just told him. He had no idea what she was talking about and was about to ask what she meant when all of a sudden they were surrounded by at least 20 demons.

Inuyasha pulled Tetsusaiga out of the sheath as he took a protective stance in front of Kagome. He started to growl, which didn't sound at all threatening coming from a human as he yelled, "What the fuck do you want?"

The demon that seemed to be in charge stepped forward and said, "We have come for the human wench behind you. Step aside human and allow us to take her and we will spare your life."

Inuyasha smirked as he said, "What makes you think that I'm going to let you take her you bastard! I won't let you take her. You will have to get through me first!"

The demon smiled an evil smile as he thought that this human was foolish in trying to protect the female behind him. He howled as five demons stepped forward and attacked.

Inuyasha was not as fast as he would have been if he was in his hanyou form but he was still quicker than a human. He slashed with his sword as he cut two of the demons in half before they even got close to him.

The remaining demons stopped their attack as they saw what had happened. The leader snorted as they attacked once more with more ferocity.

Inuyasha was protecting Kagome with everything he had, he knew that he was losing as he thought, 'I have to protect Kagome. I can't let her get hurt. Please Kami give me the strength to protect her.'

At that moment his heart knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to protect Kagome with his life and he was determined to do it. His heart ached at the thought of losing her because of his weakened state.

Kagome was fighting along side Inuyasha, but in her weakened state she could not transform her sword. Though her sword would protect her from any harm the force of the attacks were taking its toll on her.

Inuyasha had managed to push the demons away from him as he was bleeding heavily. He was wavering when he heard his sword pulse to life. It started to glow a bright yellow as it came to life. The aura of the sword surrounded Inuyasha body with its power as the spell that Kagome cast on the sword activated.

The sword pulsed three times before the changes happened. His hair became silver once again. His fangs grew longer and so did his claws. His eyes were the same golden color that he has always had. His ears were not the same, as they became elf ears just like his brother. One magenta stripe appeared on each side of his cheek and a blue crescent moon appeared on his forehead indicating his status. His wounds were instantly healed as he took a deep breath and stood in all his glory as a full demon.

The demons that were attacking them stopped as they saw the human transform in front of their eyes. His scent was that of a full youkai and the sword he held in his hand had transformed. His aura was powerful it almost rivaled the Lord of the Western Lands.

Inuyasha was shocked when he felt the surge of power hit him. He felt stronger than he ever did before. He felt that his wounds were quickly healing and he had no clue why this was happening on the night of the new moon.

He looked at his hands and noticed that he had claws again. He felt as his fangs come back and all of his demonic strength returned ten fold. He saw that his hair was back to its silver color as he reached up with his hand and tried to find his ears.

To his surprise they were not on top of his head but in the normal place humans would have them. They were pointed just like his brother. He turned looking at Kagome as she smiled at him and said in a very low voice that only he could hear, "I give you this gift, on the night of the new moon a full demon you shall be until the morning when you will return to normal. The Tetsusaiga will transform for you in this form. Use your powers well to protect everyone that you love."

Inuyasha smiled as he heard her words. She couldn't have given him a more perfect gift. He smiled a wicked smile at the demons standing in front of him as he said, "Now you will all die for trying to take away my brothers mate."

Inuyasha moved with speed as he was bring down all of the youkai that wanted to do Kagome harm. He was protecting her when she fell to her knees. He became alarmed as he yelled, "Kagome are you all right?"

Kagome was panting hard; she could feel that they were after her pups again. They were at the door to their room trying to break down her barrier. She was getting weaker as she tried to reinforce it but she was losing her battle.

"Inuyasha! They are after Shippo and Rin again, we have to get to them!" said Kagome in anguish. She looked up to see that Inuyasha was currently busy with the demons in front of him trying to protect her.

She turned her head toward the castle as she tried to stand to go to her pups. But her body refused to move. She was so weak that she started to get angry with herself for being this way.

She started pounding her small fist into the ground as anger and frustration were rolling off her small frame. She never wanted to be weak again. She had promised herself that she would be a strong mate for Sesshomaru but she was still proving to be weak.

Then she heard the cry of her pups as the power that was deep inside her started to emerge. She gave in to this power, as it would allow her to get to her pups, while her own weaken body refused to move.

Her body was engulfed in a ball of light as it spread out killing any of the enemy that was trying to get to her. It blinded all in the area as they all stopped to see what was going on.

You could hear Kagome's screams of pain as the light engulfed her body. Inuyasha tried to get to her but a barrier wouldn't let him pass. It did him no harm but the barrier purified anyone else who got close to it.

When the light finally died away what remained there in front of them was not a human female. It was a giant white dog, almost the size of Sesshomaru in his true form only slightly smaller, with pure silver fur. Her eyes were the bluest of blues. She held her head up high as she howled into the night calling for her mate to protect her pups as she rushed off to the castle to get to them. She killed any demon that got in her way of making it to her pups.

Inuyasha followed her as he killed the last remaining demons that gave chase as he yelled, "WIND SCAR!"

There was nothing left of the demons that had attacked them outside, his wind scar was even more powerful than before. He turned as he raced after Kagome to find the pups.

Kagome was making her way into the west wing of the castle. This area was made to allow someone of her stature to enter unhindered. The ceilings were high enough that she didn't have to crawl in or change into a human form to get to her pups.

The castle guards saw the big female dog come into the wing and didn't know what to do. They knew that this was a demon but they have never met a female demon in its true form like their lord.

The demon dog didn't pay them any attention as it rushed by them killing the intruders as she went. Whatever she was after laid ahead and the guards followed her lead.

Kagome was rushing to get to her pups. On her way there she saw as a group of demons had some of the children from the castle in their grasp. She turned as she growled at the intruders to release the pups.

The demons had no idea who this demon dog was but they were not about to give up the slaves they had captured. They will make good slaves for their master and they were not about to give up their prize.

Kagome anger grew as she snarled. She had to be careful or they will hurt the children. She thought for a split second when she started an incantation. The children in the demons grasp started to glow a pure white and the demons released them immediately. The glowing light was purifying them as they held the children.

But when they looked at the pups it did them no harm. All of the children were then pulled toward her as they landed safely at her feet. Now she was free to attack without injuring them.

With one swipe of her claws she killed them all. Satisfied that there were no more intruders near the pups she released the spell around them as she lowered her nose to them. She checked to make sure they were not injured when she hard a noise close by.

She raised her heard as she growl for them to keep their distance from the pups. She noticed that it was the female servants from the castle as they watch with tears in their eyes for their pups.

She turned to the pups standing by her feet as she nudged them toward their mothers. The children took off as they reached their mothers and started to cry. The mothers in turn hugged their pups and comforted them. They looked up at the demon dog and said their thanks as the left the area with their pups.

Kagome then turned and started to race down the hallway toward her own pups that needed her help.

When Kagome got to the pups room she took her massive claws and killed the demons that were trying to break down her barrier. She pushed the door open with her snout and saw her pups on the bed crying. She walked over to them and nuzzled each one as she grabbed them and put them on her back.

She yipped, growled, and barked at her pups to see if they would understand what she wanted them to do.

oOo

Shippo and Rin were scared out of their minds knowing that they were under attack again as they tried to get them out of their room. Their mother's barrier held tight, which prevented the intruders from getting into the room.

When they heard a loud sound outside their door they both yelled, "OKAA-SAN!" at the top of their lungs to get there mothers attention. They didn't know how much longer her barrier was going to last as the intruders continued to beat on the barrier trying to bring it down.

They huddled together trying to give each other comfort when they heard a vicious growl come from outside the door. Shippo braced himself as the door flew open to reveal a giant white demon dog with blue eyes standing in front of him.

He wanted to protect Rin but he was just too scared to do anything but just sit there. The dog entered the room as she gave them each a nuzzle and purred to calm them down. He looked at the dog and notice that it had the same blue eyes like his mother.

The dog's eyes were kind and gentle never showing that it was going to do them any harm. They both felt comforted by her nuzzle as they calmed down. They were surprised when they were both picked up very gently and placed on her back as he heard what the demon dog was saying.

Shippo could understand this language since it was similar to the language he spoke to his parents. He turned to Rin and said, "Rin hold on tight Okaa is going to get us out of here!"

Rin's eyes grew big as she asked, "Shippo this is Okaa?"

Shippo smiled and said, "Yes Rin this is Okaa and she is going to get us away from here."

Both pups held on tight as they both turned to their mother and smiled. Kagome was about to leap from the window when a familiar scent reached her nose. She turned as she saw her mate coming into the room. She growled her displeasure at him and then leaped through the window with her pups on her back.

The only thing that you could see was a big white ball of fur running away from the castle with two pups holding on tight.

Sesshomaru was shocked to see a big white female demon dog, as she was about to leap from the window with the pups on her back. He saw her turn towards him as she gave him a vicious growl for not protecting her pups. She leaped as he ran to the window and saw her running away from the castle.

Sesshomaru realized that this female dog demon was his mate, 'How did she turn into a true Inu Youkai? Why is my mate changing so much?' These were the questions that were running through his mind as he saw his mate leave with their pups.

His anger grew as he transformed into his true form and gave chase. He had no idea what had happened to change his mate into this form but he was going to find out.

He jumped from the window as he followed. He knew that she would have to stop soon for she will not be able to keep this form for too much longer. It took a great deal of energy to maintain this form and she had not fully recovered from the other day.

Kagome ran as far away as possible with the pups on her back. The hair on her back had wrapped itself around the pups to keep them warm and to keep them secure as she ran. She came to a lake as she slowed her pace. She didn't feel any danger in the area as she finally stopped to catch her breath.

She turned her head as she saw Shippo and Rin sleeping soundly on her back as she smiled. She looked up into the moonless sky and wondered who in the hell was after her and her pups. 'Why do they want Shippo and Rin so bad? And why are they after me now? Could they be trying to get to Sesshomaru through the pups and me?

If these demons got their hands on Shippo and Rin then Sesshomaru would bend to their will. He would give them whatever they desired as long as they didn't hurt the pups. So why are they after me? Do I… do I… represent a threat in their plans? It must be the reason because they didn't expect for me to be so protective of the children.'

This was all confusing to her as she heard a noise behind her and turned to meet the threat head on. She was tired and her strength was starting to leave her. She saw as another white demon dog came towards her as she growled for him to stop.

Her lips curled into a snarl as she showed her fangs. Her salvia was dripping from her mouth as it landed on the ground below melting anything that came in contact with it. Her ears lowered to her head indicating that she was serious about her warning. She was protecting her pups as she slightly lowered her front legs ready to leap and attack the demon dog that had presented itself in the clearing.

Sesshomaru was following Kagome deep into the forest. She was heading away from the castle and she had the two pups with her. He could tell that he was getting closer to her location as her scent became stronger; he put on a burst of speed to catch up to her. He finally made it to the lake where she was located as he slowly approached her. She was a full demon now and she was a mother protecting her pups.

She was dangerous no matter how you put it so he would have to try and convince her that she was his mate and he wished her no harm.

He stopped just a few feet away from her when he heard her growls. He growled back and said, 'Mate, please you must come back with me.'

She shook her head as she said, 'Why do I want to go back to a place that wants to take away my pups? You are never there to protect us. I can go elsewhere and protect my pups and not have to worry about them being taken away from me.'

Sesshomaru didn't know what to do. She had every right to be mad at him for the way he has been acting. In all his life he never had to be attentive to anyone beside himself. Now he had a family that he had to protect and he had messed this up royally.

He lowered his ears to his head as he whimpered his apology to her. When she wouldn't accept his apology he lowered himself to the ground as he crawled over to her, whining hoping to get her to forgive him.

Kagome took a step back as she saw him coming closer. She didn't know what he was planning but she will not easily give in to his whimpers. She was mad as hell at him for not protecting their pups.

Sesshomaru continued to crawl towards her as he started to purr. He saw her close her eyes as she heard the soothing sounds of his purrs. He continued to crawl to her as he finally reached her and gave her a nuzzle and a lick under her chin asking for forgiveness.

Kagome relented as she moved closer to his touch and forgave him for his actions. She still loved him no matter what.

Sesshomaru stood as he looked at the sleeping children on her back as he said, 'We should go back to the castle. The enemy has been defeated and it's safe once again. If we stay out here in the open we will be in danger with the pups.'

Kagome agreed as she followed Sesshomaru back to the castle. When they arrived everyone was outside waiting for their return. They saw the two demons dogs return as everyone got down on one knee to greet them.

Kagome sniffed the area and saw that it was once again safe for her pups as she collapsed on the ground. Sesshomaru was at her side in an instant as he tried to see what was wrong with her.

The transformation had proved to be too much for her as she slowly started to transform back to her normal form.

Sesshomaru saw what was happening and transformed with her as he stayed by her side. When they were back in their human form he noticed that Kagome had lost her clothes. The pups were gently resting against her stomach as he heard his mate purr with contentment.

He quickly put his tail over her as he took off his haori and then wrapped her up in it.

He saw what appeared to be his brother approaching him but his appearance was different. He smelled like a full-blooded youkai as he started to growl to keep his distance from him, his mate, and his pups.

Inuyasha upon hearing his brother's growls quickly kneeled on one knee and said, "Brother, please let me help you with your mate and pups."

Sesshomaru recognized his brother's voice and it was his scent that he was picking up but it was different. He had said that he would be human on this night so why was he then a full blooded youkai? "Inuyasha, did you not tell this Sesshomaru that tonight was your weakest night? But yet you hold a full demon form, explain to this Sesshomaru how this could happen."

Inuyasha quickly explained to his brother what Kagome had done to his sword. He told him that this was her gift to him to make sure he would always be protected. Instead of him being human on this night he will turn into a full youkai with full control over his demonic blood.

Sesshomaru took all of this information in as he turned and looked at his mate. 'She is more powerful than before. She has turned into a true Inu youkai and has given the ability for his brother to be a full demon with control of his demonic blood. Whatever she had read in those books must have given her the knowledge that she needed to do this. But how could this be? I thought my father had the strongest spells but hers are even stronger than mine.'

He never offered to give her his fathers spell books because it was the secret to his strength. If she learned the spells contained in his fathers books she would be stronger than him.

He couldn't take that chance for he needed to exert his dominance over her. He would have to find out what these spell were and who they belonged to. He could not take the chance of her becoming stronger than him.

He looked at his brother as he said, "Inuyasha, you grab the pups and I'll take Kagome. Bring them to my chambers upstairs. I don't want them far from us incase they come back to get them."

Inuyasha bowed his head in agreement as he moved to get Shippo and Rin. Once the kids were securely in his arms he moved toward the castle as he went up to Sesshomaru's bedchamber. When he reached the bedroom he placed them on the bed and covered them as he waited for his brother to arrive.

Sesshomaru slowly picked up his mate as he cradled her against his chest. He truly had no idea what was going on or why she was changing this much. He would have to wait for the Lord to the Northern Lands to reply to his inquiry to see if he could shed some light on all of this.

He moved slowly back to the castle as he saw all of his servants there waiting for him to approach. They were all still kneeling on one knee as the one that was elected to speak said, "My Lord, is the Lady of the Castle all right?"

Sesshomaru was surprised that the servants were concerned about his mate as he asked, "Why are all of you concerned about my mate?"

The servant that was speaking to him rose from his knee as he looked into the Taiyoukai eyes and said, "Because my lord we all care deeply for milady. She is kind and asks nothing of us in return. She protects us like you my lord and we all love her dearly. We wish no harm to come to her."

This was the first time that Sesshomaru has ever heard that all of his servants cared about his mate. He sighed as he answered his question. "Yes, she is all right. All she needs is some rest and she should be back on her feet by morning."

Everyone was happy to hear this news as they saw the lord of the castle entering it with his mate in his arms.

Sesshomaru slowly made his way toward his private wing. When he entered his bedchambers he saw his brother there protecting the pups.

Once Inuyasha saw Sesshomaru walking into the room with his mate he bowed and left the room to give them privacy. He made sure to close the door behind him as he left the room.

In the absence of his brother Inuyasha took it upon himself to talk to the commander of the guards. He had them place extra security around the castle. He put the castle on high alert watching for any approaching threat.

He called for Sesshomaru's spies as he gave them orders to track down any of the enemy that had left the area and follow them back to their headquarters. They were not to kill them, he needed to find out where they went to and find out who was behind all of this.

The guards easily obeyed his orders without question. The crest on his forehead indicating his status was enough for them. He was second in line to receive the Western Lands and brother to their lord.

oOo

Sesshomaru saw as his brother left and closed the door. He placed Kagome on the bed as he got her comfortable. He then turned his attention to the two sleeping pups in his bed as he went to check on them. They were not hurt and for this he was thankful.

He stripped his clothes as he got into bed next to Kagome. He now had his entire family in the same bed with him and he couldn't be happier. He will have to find out who is after his mate and pups and put a stop to all of this. He needed to speak to his commanders but he wasn't about to leave his mate unprotected again. They will have to wait until morning.

He felt that his mate had not regained her control over the power that was still surging through her body. It was very powerful, the like of which he had never sensed before. He wondered where she got all of this power from since he had never sensed it before.

He pulled Kagome into his arms as he buried his nose into her hair. Her sweet scent filled his lungs as he was finally able to relax and go to sleep. He just hoped that he would be able to talk to Kagome in the morning without her getting angry with him.

oOo

A few hours later Kagome started to move. Her aura was starting to grow again as she struggled against Sesshomaru's hold on her.

Sesshomaru immediately felt when his mate started to wakeup from her sleep. He noticed that her aura was flaring again and he was not about to relinquish his hold on her. He was not about to let her get free, they still had the pups in the room with them and if her powers got out of control then she could hurt them unintentionally.

Kagome started to growl when the demon wouldn't relinquish his hold on her. She was looking for her pups and no one was going to stop her from finding them. Her eyes flashed red as she was gathering her powers to strike at the one holding her down.

With a vicious growl she said, 'Release me! I want my pups!'

Sesshomaru shifted his body so he was on top of her pinning her down. Instincts told him what to do as his youkai came forth to subdue the demon in his mate. He had made his mate submit to him but the demon inside her had yet to submit to his youkai. He had to get her to submit to his will or he would never have control over her.

Kagome felt the pressure on her back as she was pinned to the bed. Her anger was growing with every second that passed. She moved her legs up as she tried to push her body off the bed to get the bastard from behind her to let go. But he applied more pressure to her back and push her back down.

Kagome was getting frustrated in trying to get away from the demon that was pinning her down. She would not submit until she found her pups. They were the only things on her mind as she continued to be difficult.

Sesshomaru struggled with her trying to keep her pinned to the bed while he was on her back. His fangs grew as he grabbed her by the back of the neck and applied pressure. He didn't bite hard enough to break the skin but enough that she felt the pressure on her neck and she stopped moving.

Kagome found it hard to get out of the position she was in. She wanted to get free so she could find her pups. She was about to blast the demon on her back when she felt the pain on the back of her neck.

She stopped her movement as she laid still. The pain was immense and after he had seen that she stopped struggling he let up on his hold. When she tried to move again the pressure came back to make her stop.

She whimpered and cried as she pleaded, 'Please, let go. I want my pups.'

Sesshomaru growled a reply to her, 'Pups are safe here with us mate. Submit!'

Kagome recognized the growls of her mate as she heard his words and found no deceit in them. He had not lied to her in the past and she knew he would not lie to her now. She stopped struggling as she laid flat on the bed and whimpered, 'Female submits to leader male.'

Sesshomaru upon hearing her submission let go of her neck and started to lick her shoulder as a sign that he accepted her submission. He lifted her off the bed while he held her in his arms to make sure she would not escape his hold.

He turned her so she could see her pups as he growled, 'Pups are safe. I will not leave them unprotected.'

Kagome locked her eyes on her pups, as they appeared to be sound asleep right next to her. She was exhausted as she slumped forward in Sesshomaru's arms. He placed her gently on the bed as he tucked her under him so she would feel his dominance over her. In this way she understood that he was the alpha and she was safe.

It was important that she learn this. In a pack the alpha would dominate the females so they wouldn't leave the pack looking for other males. Him pinning her under him established that he was the strongest of the pack and as such she was to stay with him.

He also established that he wanted her as his mate when he grabbed her neck and forced her to submit, his teeth never breaking her skin to hurt her in any way. He covered her body with his; it was his way of protecting her from harm.

Kagome quickly settled down when she felt his presence on top of her. It was a feeling of being protected within his arms and body. He was purring and licking her shoulder while it gave her a sense of calm and she relaxed. Her eyes closed as she finally fell into a deep sleep.

Sesshomaru breathed a deep sigh of relief when his mate finally settled back down. He was on top of her pinning her to the bed. His head rested gently on her shoulder as his tail came up to enfold them in its warms. His arms were around her keeping her as close to him as possible.

He fell asleep this way making sure that she wouldn't leave his side.

oOo

This is the end to another chapter. This will be the last chapter for this year. I want to wish everyone a Happy New Year and I hope to be able to write more chapters during this long weekend. It's been a pain not being able to write because of my eyesight. But its getting better and now I'm able to see what I'm typing. Two and a half months is too long not being able to focus on what I love to do. I figure this story will run at least 30 chapters so we are getting close to the end of the story. So stay with me.

As you can see Kagome is undergoing some changes that Sesshomaru can't understand. In many ways Kagome is acting very much like a wild dog and Sesshomaru's dominance over her is what sets the social structure for a pack.

Inuyasha now has the ability to turn full youkai during the night of the new moon. This was Kagome's gift to him for being weak on this night. She still wanted to protect him during his weakened time so she changed the protection of his sword for this to happen. Of course she had the help from his father who gave her the spell. But there is more to this spell than meets the eye.

In the next chapter the Lord of the Northern Lands arrive to give Sesshomaru his answers to his question. But the attacks don't stop. They are still after Shippo and Rin as they continue to fight to protect them.

Until the next chapter!

Ja ne!


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Morning came and with it no sun shinned down on the Western Lands. The clouds had moved in over night making the day look dreary. The winds were blowing gently bringing with it the tell tale signs of fall. It was cooler than most days as the leaves continued to change with the season.

Soon the trees would be bear and winter would set in full force. For the residents of the Western Lands it meant that they had to be prepared for the hard months ahead. Food would be scarce and they needed to stock up on supplies. For months now the residence of the Western Lands were bringing in their harvest and storing them for this purpose. It would keep their people feed during these trying times.

The castle was in a grim mood. The attack from the previous night left everyone shaken. No one knew why they were after the Lords pups or for that matter why they would be after the Lady of the Castle.

The female youkai servants kept their pups close to them during this time. No longer would they let them play within the confines of the castle. Fear was evident on everyone faces that they might be attacked again.

The pups being so young didn't understand why they couldn't go out and play any longer. The fall was the best time of year to play since the leaves on the ground made for a great time of just hiding within its folds. They were saddened but they would not disobey their mother's orders, as they stayed close to be protected.

Shippo was the first to awaken this morning as he started to stretch and yawn. He sat up in bed as he rubbed his eyes trying to get the sleep out of them so he could see.

Rin started to move the moment she felt that Shippo was awake. She stretched and yawned as she sat up next to Shippo and rubbing her eyes.

When they both got their eyes in focus they noticed that they were not in Rin's room. They both looked to the side and noticed that Sesshomaru and their mother were lying next to them. The odd thing was that Sesshomaru had their mother pinned under him keeping her close.

They were about to pounce on them when they heard the door open slowly as they both froze and looked to see who would be coming into the room.

oOo

Inuyasha had been up since early this morning. He had returned to his normal form with minor exceptions. He kept his demonic stripes on his face. He had also come to notice that the marks were also on his wrist, hips, and ankles, just like his brother. The thing that he noticed was that he didn't have a tail like his brother. This was fine with him since he didn't think that he could handle one. It would just get in his way.

He still had the crescent moon on his forehead, the symbol of the Western Lands. These were the only differences that had remained from his transformation now that he was back in his hanyou form.

He was currently outside his brother's room keeping watch as they slept. He could sense that the pups had awakened and that his brother and mate had still not recovered fully from their ordeal from last night.

He thought it best to get the pups out of the room and let his brother and mate sleep for a while longer to regain their strength.

He stepped up to the door as he slowly opened it to make sure it didn't make any noise like it did last night. He saw what the pups were about to do as he put his finger to his lips, signaling them to be quit and for them to come to him.

To his delight the pups obeyed and went to him. They slipped out of the room as he closed the door behind them.

Little did he know that his brother was watching what he was doing as a small smile graced his features. He was grateful that his brother had come in to get the pups it would allow him and his mate some more time to recover.

Both pups stopped outside the door as they turned and stared at Inuyasha. They were curious as Shippo looked up and asked with innocent eyes, "Why does Sesshomaru have Mama pinned to the bed like that? Is it a new game they are playing?"

Inuyasha blushed a furious red at the pups question as he kneeled down so he could be eye level with them as he explained. "No Shippo it's not a new game. Sesshomaru did that so your mother knew that she was safe and wouldn't react violently to anyone entering or being in the same room with her. Remember your mother has yet to control all of her emotions and abilities so she could hurt someone without her knowing about it.

When you're both older all of these things will be explained to you so you know what it really means. For now it just Sesshomaru's way of protecting your mother."

Both pups nodded their heads that they understood. Inuyasha stood as he grabbed each pup by the hand and led them away so they can get cleaned up and feed.

Nasume showed up just in time to help him with the pups. He would not leave their side until Sesshomaru was awake and with them. Together they took care of Shippo and Rin as the guards were stationed every few feet making sure they stayed safe.

The castle guard's honor had been put into question of not being able to protect the pups of their Lord. This did not sit well with the guards for they prided themselves on how well they did their job. But as of late they were still unable to protect the pups from attacks and this upset them greatly.

They were making every effort to let them be normal but also protect them with their lives should they try again to grab them. So security was still at its highest until they found out who was after them and why.

oOo

Kagome started to stir awake as she felt a heavy weight on her back. She tried to move but the more she moved the more pressure would be applied on her back. She sighed the only way she was going to get out of this was to wake her mate and get him off her.

"Sesshomaru?" she called gently for her mate as she waited patiently for him to wake up.

Sesshomaru awoke the moment his mate started to move. Fearing that she might not have control over her powers he tightened his hold on her and refused to let her get up. He sniffed the air and noticed that her aura was back to normal as he raised his head to look at his mate.

A low growl escaped his lips as he started to lick her shoulder in a soothing manner to keep her calm. He wanted to talk to her but he didn't need her anger at the moment.

Kagome moaned as she felt the attention that Sesshomaru was showing her. He got to a point on her back and she started to giggle. He had found a ticklish spot and now he had the upper hand.

Sesshomaru smirked as he heard her giggle and continued to tickle her. He had her in fits of laughter as he quickly rolled her over and kissed her good morning.

They finally had to break away from each other in order to breathe but their current position was slowly raising the heat in their body as they looked into each other's eyes. He leaned his head down as he said in her ear, "Please join me in the hot springs."

Kagome smiled as she agreed to his request and he slowly got off her. They both got up and put on a robe on as they made their way into their private hot springs.

An hour later Kagome was resting comfortably against a very sedated Sesshomaru chest as she sighed in contentment. She had been thinking about everything that has happened in the last few days.

She took in all the accounts of everything that has happened to her since she has been with Sesshomaru. She started to put everything into perspective and she noticed a pattern to the attacks.

She turned as she looked at Sesshomaru and said, "Sesshomaru, we have to talk about these attacks that have been happening lately. I have been thinking about it a lot and I want your opinion to my theories on what is going on."

Sesshomaru opened his eyes the moment Kagome started to speak. He listened intently to what she was saying. He sighed as he said, "Agreed mate, we should get out of here and then go into my study so we can discuss this. I want to bring Inuyasha into the conversation to see if he has any knowledge or thoughts about what is going on."

Kagome agreed to his request as they both got out of the hot springs and put their robes on. They left the hot springs heading back to their room. While they were getting dressed they sent word for Inuyasha to join them in Sesshomaru study.

By the time Kagome and Sesshomaru showed up Inuyasha was there with the pups running around playing with each other.

Kagome smiled as she had a thought, walked over to Inuyasha, and whispered in his ear. He smiled as he quickly exited the study and returned a few minutes later with some coloring books and crayons. He gave them to Kagome as she smiled and said her thanks.

Kagome walked over to her pups as she said, "Hey guys, we have some important things we have to discuss and we want you two to be quite. So how about Shippo teaches Rin how to color in the coloring book."

Kagome handed the books and crayons to Shippo as a big smile appeared on his face, he jumped into his mother's arms and showered her with kisses in thanks for the present.

He jumped back out of her arms as they went to a corner of the room and he started to show Rin the joys of crayons and coloring books.

Kagome knew that it would occupy them for hours and that they wouldn't pay attention to what they were saying in the room. This gave her some amount of relief knowing that a) they wouldn't over hear how great the danger was to them and b) she had them near her incase they attacked again.

While Kagome was busy with the pups Inuyasha took the time to tell his brother what he had done in his absence after last nights attack. He offered his apologies for over stepping his authority in ordering his guard around.

He told him that he had sent some of his spies after any youkai that might have escaped the attack last night and follow them to their headquarters. He told them to bring the information back once they knew where the intruders were heading.

Sesshomaru was surprised that his brother had taken steps to secure the castle and protect his family. He took on responsibility with no problem and did it well. He noticed that he still had his demon markings and the crescent moon on his forehead signifying that he was of royal blood. He was about to ask him about it when he saw his mate turning towards them.

Kagome turned to the other two males in the room as her expression became serious, "I have been giving this a lot a thought lately on why they have been after Rin and Shippo and why they are now after me. I believe that we have two separate groups that are trying to either control or kill Sesshomaru. One of the groups want a way to manipulate him so that he would give in to their demands or the second group wants him out of the way so they can take over the Western Lands."

Sesshomaru was listening to what his mate was saying. He was keeping his stoic mask in place but on the inside he was very confused. He wanted to know how she came to this conclusion as he said, "Kagome how did you come up with these conclusions? They have only been after the pups and this last attack they wanted you. So how could they be after me?"

Kagome thought for a few minutes and then she realized that she had never told him about the salve at his training sanctuary and the poison that he got. She took a deep breath as she proceeded to tell him why they were after him but first she wanted some answers of her own.

"When we were at your training sanctuary who else was there that we never got to see? I know that there were others there because I would find my things laying on the bed for me to bathe with or I would find them in the bathing house but I never saw or sensed anyone else there. Who were they Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked with curiosity in her voice.

Sesshomaru sighed he didn't understand how this had anything to do with the subject at hand. He was getting irritated as he snapped back, "What does this have to do with them wanting to get to the pups or you?"

Kagome was getting mad as she said, "Just answer the damn question and I will give you the answer to yours."

Sesshomaru growled at his mate's attitude, he huffed as he said, "There are shadow demons that take care of the sanctuary. They were the only ones there during the time we were there. Now, what does this have to do with what we are discussing here?" He hated repeating himself and it seemed that he was doing a lot of it lately.

Kagome's angered flared as her aura got stronger. Her eyes locked with Sesshomaru as they stared at each other. It was a stare of strength and neither wanted to back down from the other.

Kagome kept her eyes on him as she let her anger grow he would have to learn how to trust in her instincts as she said, "Because Sesshomaru, before you had to take me back to my era so the healers there could take care of my problem, you were poisoned. That's what started the headaches in the first place.

The salve you used was laced with a powerful poison. When you tried to take care of your wounds, that I inflected on you, instead of it helping you heal and prevent the wounds from getting infected, it did the opposite.

Your wounds became worse, they became infected to the point where you had a high fever." At this point Kagome looked away from Sesshomaru. The feeling of guilt washed over her for hurting him in the first place.

She contained her emotions as continued with her story, "I found the salve and was curious to see what was in it. When I picked it up and sniffed the contents I could automatically tell that it was laced with some kind of poison.

When I checked you again, to make sure you didn't have any poison in your body, I detected the poison and it was rapidly spreading. The poison was a slow acting one to make you suffer. It was slowly killing you. So whoever put the poison in the salve is the one who is trying to kill you."

Sesshomaru was shocked to hear this he never knew that he was poisoned and that she had saved his life. He looked at his mate, as her scent was one of fear and hurt. She feared he would be mad at her for hurting him in the first place.

Kagome gathered herself again as she continued. "They started coming after Shippo and Rin when I accepted you as a mate. After the first attempt to take them away the enemy realized that I would protect them with my life.

Since I'm to become your mate and I have been protecting the children I have now become a threat to the second group that has been trying to get you under their control.

You're nearing your 225th year of rule and finding a mate has triggered all of these events. I believe the attempt on your life was so you would die and they would be able to take over the Western Lands, but now that Inuyasha is here they will not be able to do so. For the line of secession will go to Inuyasha now that my spell has revealed his true heritage, no one will deny him his birthright.

If we can't come up with a viable solution to this problem then I will make it for everyone. I will decline you as a mate and the children will be safe for the moment but the attempt on your life will continue. You must be on guard for they will try to kill you again Sesshomaru."

At her last statement Sesshomaru shot out of his chair as he grabbed her in his arms. He was pissed beyond reason as he viciously growled, "You will not refuse this Sesshomaru as a mate! We will not give in to their demands to rule over the Western Lands. The people have already accepted you as their queen and they will not be denied.

This Sesshomaru will not give you up without a fight but we must start your training for the challenge. In one months time all this will come to a head as we face our enemy together. I will protect you and the pups from any harm as will the rest of my kingdom."

Kagome was trying to get out of his grip as he held her close to his heart. Never before had she felt such emotions coming from him. She let her love for him encircle his body as a bond started to form.

Slowly the two auras merged into one. This could only happen during the final act of the mating ritual. The bonding was not a total one but it tied her more to him than she realized. She went weak in his arms as she fell against his chest.

Sesshomaru having felt part of the bonding of their auras, which they would share at the final mating ritual, collapsed to his knees as Inuyasha rushed to his side.

oOo

Inuyasha had been listening to everything being said between Kagome and Sesshomaru. He never knew that his brother was poisoned and almost died.

He was surprised that Kagome was responsible for his markings so he would be recognized as heir to the Western Lands. Something, which he noted, that his father never gave him before his death.

The demon markings were given to a pup once they came of age. His father had died before he could bestow his markings on him. Kagome must have found a way, with her spells, to reveal the markings that were hidden deep inside him.

He felt honored and overjoyed to be accepted in his own home again.

Kagome's last statement had brought him out of his thoughts when he saw his brother rush to her side. The mire thought of losing her sent him over the edge. He had never seen his brother that emotional as his aura flared out to engulf Kagome.

He saw as her power came forth as they mixed into a stronger bond. 'This is impossible! This can only happen at the end of the mating ritual when he marks her as his mate. What is going on?'

When he saw his brother collapse to his knees he rushed to his side. He stopped when he heard his brother's growls of warning as he kneeled before him with his head bowed.

Sesshomaru beast was almost to the point of taking over as he fought for control. His beast wanted to claim the miko for he felt threatened that he would lose her. Slowly he was gaining back his control as he told his brother, "Inuyasha the mating must happen by the next full moon. If we don't mate we will both die. The partial bonding that we just went through proves that she is destined for me.

We cannot survive a partial bonding but our powers won't be at their peak until the night of the full moon. We must make plans for the challenge. I will be counting on you from now on to take on some additional duties for now I cannot leave her side. It would tear our souls apart if I did."

Inuyasha understood the gravity of his brother's words. Partial bonding meant that they were attached to each other life force. If they didn't complete the bonding then the female will die for she would not be strong enough to break the bond.

He knew that Kagome was not weak but Sesshomaru was very powerful. He had powers that he had yet to tap into and he knew it.

He saw as his brother stood and picked Kagome up in his arms as he was trying to leave the room. "Sesshomaru? Where are you going with Kagome?"

Sesshomaru stopped as he said in a tired voice. "We are going to lay down for a while. Even a partial bonding weakens this Sesshomaru. Protect the pups, I will make sure that I protect Kagome."

With that Sesshomaru left his study as he went towards his chambers. He was tired as he finally made it there and lay down in his bed with his mate in his arms. He put a strong barrier around the room before he allowed himself to rest.

oOo

The next morning Sesshomaru started to stir. The sun was trying to peak out over the gray skies. It looked to be another gloomy day as the wind was gently blowing its cool breeze in through the window.

He looked down and found that Kagome was still asleep in his arms. She looked beautiful as he buried his nose in her hair. Her scent was wonderful as it soothed and calmed him. He never wanted to hear that she would leave him. His demon had almost broken free of his restraints and calmed her as his own. He wanted nothing more than to give in to his urges but he had to live by the laws.

He knew that the laws were stupid but he had to enforce them just the same. He knew that once his inner youkai had declared his mate that there will be nothing that would change his mind. Kagome was his and his alone and he would not give her up. He was protective and very possessive of her.

He trusted the council of his inner youkai for he would always come and help him in his time of need. But this time he had to restrain him with everything he had. He had finally gotten him to understand that this was the right thing to do and he had to help him train her. His inner youkai finally agreed to his plan but with many objections.

He looked at his beautiful mate once more before he started to lick her neck in order to wake her. They needed to start her training so she could get stronger.

oOo

Kagome started to stir when she felt a hot wet tongue on her neck. She moaned in pleasure as her eyes started to open. She noticed that she still had her clothes on and they were in bed and wondered what happened. The last thing she remembered, she was in Sesshomaru's study and she had declared that she would refuse Sesshomaru for a mate to stop the attacks on the pups when he got upset at her.

She had never in her life, since being with Sesshomaru, felt that much emotion coming from him. It overpowered her in an instant and that's the last thing she remembered.

Kagome's curiosity was getting the best of her. She turned to him and said, "Sesshomaru what happened? How did I get here?"

Sesshomaru stopped his attack on her neck as he sighed. He sat up in bed as he brought her with him not willing to let her go. He sat her in his lap as he proceeded to tell her everything that has happened to her that she didn't remember.

Kagome was shocked. She had no idea that she had gone into a blood rage or that she had turn into a true Inu Youkai. Now he was telling her that they also had a partial bonding. Her head was spinning with the information as she tried to see if she had absorbed any information about what might be happening to her.

Try as she might she had not read anything that would give her any information on what had happened to her. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't hear what Sesshomaru had said to her until he shook her to get her attention.

"Kagome, did you hear what I said?" Asked Sesshomaru with concern, his mate had gone to a place without him and her eyes were totally devoid of any life.

Kagome blinked and her eyes came into focus as she turned her attention to him and said, "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to what you were saying."

Sesshomaru chuckled as he turned to her and said, "I know you weren't listening to me. But we must get on with your training. In less than a month's time the other Demon Lords of the lands will be here to test you. We have to get you prepared for the battle ahead."

Kagome agreed with his statement as they both got out of bed and got dressed in their training clothes. They went down to the training dojo and started training again even harder than before. Sesshomaru was determined not to lose his mate. He had confidence that she will be able to survive the test and they would be allowed to mate.

After the first few hours of being in the dojo Kagome and Sesshomaru had to move there training into the surrounding forest. In one of the attacks that Kagome had launched at Sesshomaru she had almost leveled the building.

Not wanting to endanger the castle population they moved deep into the forest to continue their training. Away from anyone that could possibly be hurt if their attacks went astray.

One week after they started training again Sesshomaru received word that the Lords of the North, South, and East would be coming to the ceremony. He had about two weeks to prepare for their arrival at his castle. They would be arriving very close to the night of the full moon.

Sesshomaru was in his study doing some paperwork on the status of the harvest for this season. He needed to know that his kingdom was going to survive the winter this year. It was a known fact that some areas did better than others and he would shift the surplus of food to areas that needed it.

His mate to be was outside with the pups playing. He was very close to where they were and he could be there before the next heartbeat if there was any trouble. He knew that Inuyasha was with her and he was being very protective of her and the pups.

He was still going through the reports on his desk when he heard a knock on the door. He always hated to be disturbed when he was working as he said in a very irritated voice, "Enter!"

He didn't bother to look up from what he was doing as he heard a deep low voice say, "Is this any way to treat a friend of the family? Especially when you send this Tususki a letter asking him for help."

Sesshomaru nearly jumped out of his seat when he heard Tususki voice. He had not expected him for at least another week or so when the rest of the members of the four lands gathered to approve his mate.

He was relieved to see him but he still kept his stoic mask in place as he stood to greet his honored guest, "Lord Tususki, I'm glad that you could come. I was just expecting a letter from you. I had no idea that you were going to be coming here in person to answer my questions."

Tususki looked into the eyes of his friend's eldest son. He noticed a slight change in them, as he seemed to be happy for the first time in his life. He knew that his choice in mate was the source of his happiness.

He sat down in the chair in front of his desk as he said, "I see that you have used your fathers gift to find the perfect mate and I take it that you agree with its choice for you?"

Sesshomaru growled at his implications as he sat down in his own chair and waited to see if his father old friend would answer his questions.

Tususki chuckled as he saw Sesshomaru's expression and he continued, "You have some questions that you can't find the answers to on pure heart miko's. I will try to answer as many questions as I can but first I would love to meet this pure heart miko that has captured your heart."

Sesshomaru was about to agree to his request when he felt the soothing aura moving around the castle. A sweet voice was being carried by the wind as it soothed the castle inhabitance.

Tususki felt the calming affect of the aura that was being spread throughout the castle. He had never in his life felt this at ease with himself as he turned to Sesshomaru and asked, "Sesshomaru, what is causing that soothing aura to go around the castle?"

Sesshomaru chuckled as he said, "That my dear friend is my intended. She must be telling the pups a story again. When she tells stories she has a habit of sending a calming aura all around the castle."

This impressed Tususki as he followed Sesshomaru to the window and he pointed to a lovely young girl sitting down under a sakara tree spinning a tale of prince and princesses. He also noticed that almost all of the servants, including his own were sitting around her listening to her story.

He was surprised that she could have such an affect on everyone as he turned to Sesshomaru and said, "She is a magnificent creature if she can soothed and relax everyone here, and cause your servants and mine to stop and listen to her tale."

"Yes, the very first time I heard her spin a tale for the pups I was also moved to listen to her speak and when she sings you'll swear you could hear the heavens join her. She is the most amazing creature I have ever meet and she makes this Sesshomaru happy." You could see the love that he held for her in his eyes as he escorted Tususki down to where his lovely mate was located.

They waited until she was done with her tale before they approached. The servants seeing their lords coming to speak to the Lady of the Castle quickly left to finish their duties. They just couldn't help themselves, when the lady spun her wonderful stories they had to stop and listen to her.

Inuyasha picked up an unfamiliar scent as he moved in front of Kagome and the pups to protect. He saw his brother as he kept his eyes trained on the youkai that was with him. He didn't trust anyone when it came to Kagome and the pup's safety.

He saw as his brother stopped in front of him as he said, "Inuyasha, I want you to meet Lord Tususki of the Northern Lands."

Inuyasha looked at the old demon in front of him and he seemed familiar to him but he couldn't remember where he had seen him before. He bowed to him in respect nonetheless as to not embarrass his brother.

Tususki eyes grew big when he heard Sesshomaru introduce his younger brother. He had no idea that he was here as he returned Inuyasha's greeting to him. His eyes softened as he said, "Inuyasha, it has been a long time since I have last seen you. You were just a pup back then and you were clinging to your fathers leg when I last saw you."

Inuyasha blushed as he remembered that day as he said, "That was a long time ago milord but I remember it well."

Tususki smiled at him and noticed that he finally had his markings. He couldn't have been happier than to see him back home were he belonged. His old friend would have loved to see his sons reunited like this.

He turned his attention toward Sesshomaru as he led a beautiful young girl to him. He was holding on to her protectively as he said, "Kagome, I would like to introduce you to Lord Tususki, he is the Lord to the Northern Lands and long time friend of my father."

Kagome smiled brightly as she bowed deeply and said, "It's an honor to meet milord. I do hope you will enjoy your stay with us."

Lord Tususki now understood why Sesshomaru had changed. His intended was very beautiful indeed. She had certain calming aura around her that when you met her you would forget about all your worries.

Her eyes were the bluest that he had ever seen and her hair was as black as midnight. Her aura was very powerful and he noticed something else too. He noticed that when Sesshomaru was standing by his intended his aura grew in power. There is only one reason why this would happen. Kagome is Sesshomaru's soul mate.

To separate them now that they have found each other would mean certain death. For once the souls have found each other there is no way anyone could separate them, not even in death.

"I'm certain that I will enjoy my stay here in the castle as long as I get to speak with you my dear. I can now see why he wants you as his mate, you are lovely." Said Tususki as he watched Kagome with interest; she was turning a lovely shade of red.

Kagome's cheek turned a bright red from the compliment she received from Lord Tususki. She heard a low growl coming from Sesshomaru as he pulled her closer to him possessively.

Looking out of the corner of her eye she caught the children running off to play with the others. She looked at her mate and decided that soon she would have to excuse herself so she could look after them.

It had taken days for the servants to let their children come outside and play with the assurances that she would protect them as her own.

She knew that Rin and Shippo enjoyed playing with the other children from the castle. But ever since they have been attacked the mothers had refused to let their pups out of their site.

She had Tashi mother Mina, to thank for convincing them to let their pups come out and play. Ever since Sesshomaru brought her to the castle she was very happy. Mina had found her one-day in the garden and wanted to express her deepest gratitude for saving her pup. Tashi had told his mother what she had to face in order to save her son and she was very grateful.

You would often find her outside with the children keeping watch whenever Kagome was there. She would often keep her company and Kagome got a lot of useful information on Inu Youkai pups and how to raise them. They were the best of friends and they trusted each other.

Currently there was a group of the castle children that were playing in the field not too far away. Tashi mother was not there keeping an eye on them so she wanted to be there in case of trouble. She got this nagging feeling in the back of her mind that something was going to happen.

Kagome trusted her instincts since it had saved her and her pups so many times. This time it was telling her that she needed to be close to the children. So she watched from a distance and waited for her chance for her mate to relax his grip on her so she could leave and protect the children.

oOo

Rin and Shippo had seen and heard the other children in the castle playing in the field near them. Seeing that the adults were deep in conversation they decided to leave the safety of their mother to go and play with the rest of the children.

Slowly they backed away still watching to see if they would be told to stay. When no one paid attention to what they were doing they smiled at each other and then took off to play. They had missed their friends as they both joined the group of children that were playing tag in the field.

The guards that were surrounding the palace shifted their position to follow and protect the pups. Having been given the opportunity to show that they could protect them even if they played with other children. They adjusted their position so they could better provide cover for them. They kept an ever-watchful eye for danger, until it was time for them to leave.

Kagome watched as her children played in the field not too far away from her. She had noticed when her kids had slipped away to go and play. She didn't see any harm since they were still within her line of site.

She saw as the guards shifted their position to protect her pups, now that they were away from her. This pleased her to no end sensing that they were trying to prove to her that they are capable of protecting her two small children.

Kagome slowly turned back to the conversation that Sesshomaru was having with Lord Tususki. When she saw a break in their conversation she politely said, "Please excuse me my lords, but I must go tend to the children."

With that said she bowed low to the Lord of the Northern Lands and was finally able to leave the safety of her mates embrace to go after her pups. But not before she reached up and gave her mate a lick on the chin to tell him that he was still her alpha.

Kagome walked to where the pups were located. She stood in the field as she watched the children play. Her heart was filled with joy as she watched them. 'This is the way it should be. Children should be left alone to be carefree. They will grow up soon enough and with it came responsibilities. They should at least enjoy their childhood.' Thought Kagome as her eyes beamed with joy.

She watched the children for a while when she started to sense something in the distance. An evil presence has entered the area and it was heading their way. Her first priority was to get the children to safety as she clapped her hands to get their attention.

The children, when hearing the clap, instantly stopped and looked toward Kagome. They knew from experience that when she clapped her hands that something was amiss, for she would not stop their play if danger weren't near.

They all quickly gathered to her seeking the protection from the Lady of the Castle. They all knew that they were safe as long as they were with her.

Kagome quickly took a head count and noticed that there were two pups missing. She noticed that Shippo was gone along with Yoshiro. She turned to Rin and asked, "Rin where is your brother?"

"Rin saw Shippo going into the forest with Yoshiro a little while ago." Rin said with sadness in her voice. She knew her mother was not happy about this news. She had tried to stop Shippo and Yoshiro from going into the forest but they wouldn't listen to her.

They were determined to sneak past the guards to play in the forest. The other children had dared them to get pass the guards without being caught and they took the challenge.

Kagome paled visibly at the news. 'Shippo is out in the forest and now we have youkai approaching fast. I must get these children out of here so I can go find Shippo and Yoshiro.'

Kagome's back stiffened when 5-neko youkai came crashing out of the forest to attack them. The guards surrounded them immediately as they turned to protect Kagome and the pups. They fought hard to keep the neko from getting to her but one slipped through their protective wall.

Kagome saw the danger as she stepped forward and put a protective barrier around the pups to keep them safe. She pulled her sword from its sheath as she prepared to do battle. As soon as the first demon was close enough she yelled, "HEARTS OF BLADES!" and released the purifying power of her sword.

That is when all hell broke loose; the sound of the explosion rocked the area alerting others to the danger to the castle. Guards started coming from everywhere to join the fight and protect the pups.

The neko youkai seeing that the element of surprise was no more attacked full force. They wanted the pups and they would stop at nothing to get them.

oOo

When Kagome left Sesshomaru he let a low and gentle purr escape his chest at his mates action. She considered him her alpha and that all that mattered to him.

Sesshomaru turned his attention to Tususki. Once Kagome had left his side Tususki had taken a deep breath and started to speak. "Sesshomaru, that girl is very special. Few youkai can ever say that they have ever found their soul mates, but you my dear boy, have found yours."

Sesshomaru was shocked to hear this news as he asked, "How do you know she is my soul mate?"

Tususki chuckled as he said, "When you stand next to her your aura increases in power. So much so that you could see the power that is radiating off you. This power, that you have yet to tap into, will not be released until you mate with her. But you must be careful with it because you may not have enough strength to control such powers.

Now from everything that I have read they say that a pure heart miko will ascend to a higher power once he or she finds its soul mate. They will become stronger than they are right now. They might change physically if one of the souls is in a weaker form from that of its intended.

They will rise to a power of equal strength as their mates and together they will be impossible to defeat. Have you notice any changes in Kagome since she has accepted you as a possible mate?"

Sesshomaru was listening to everything Tususki was saying. It finally all made sense as he heard his question. He took a deep breath and told him what was going on with Kagome. From her increase in power to her changing into a true demon form, he told him everything that has transpired with his mate.

Tususki listened intently and was about to reply when the whole area shook from an explosion. They turned as they saw the neko youkai attack Kagome and the pups as they raced toward her to help.

Sesshomaru was cursing under his breath for not detecting the danger to his mate. He had been so engrossed in what Tususki was saying that he had let his guard down. He saw her release her attack as she killed several of the youkai's around her leaving the hundreds more that poured out of the forest to deal with. He landed right in front of her as he protected her and the pups in the barrier that she had created.

Kagome was thankful for the help she was getting. She needed to leave so she could find Shippo and Yoshiro. She turned and found Inuyasha standing close to her as she said, "Inuyasha, take care of Rin and the other pups for me. I'm going after Shippo and Yoshiro. They ran into the forest before the fight began and I have to find them!"

Inuyasha turned hearing Kagome's comments, but before he could even respond to her request she was gone. He tried to follow but was attacked by a neko youkai that was preventing him from following her. He yelled for her to stop but she had a one-track mind when it came to her pup. She wanted to find her pup and she wouldn't stop until she did.

Once the neko youkai were dealt with Sesshomaru was frantically looking around for his mate. His brother caught his attention as he yelled, "Sesshomaru, Kagome went after Shippo deep in the forest. I couldn't stop her from leaving."

At this news Sesshomaru became extremely angry as he raced into the forest after his mate. No one got in his way as he followed Kagome's scent through the forest.

oOo

Shippo and Yoshiro were running through the forest just having fun. They were scurrying up and down the tree trucks and jumping from tree branch to tree branch. It was the way that most youkai children played with each other and developed their skills.

Yoshiro was another fox demon like Shippo. He had flaming red hair but his eyes were a violet color indicating he was full of mischief. His clothes were made to blend into his surroundings making it hard for anyone to see him.

They were currently under this big tree and they were jumping from its high branches into the big pile of leaves on the ground. It was great fun to be falling one minute and then land in a soft bed down below.

They were giggling and laughing so hard that they didn't even sense that someone was approaching them.

The pups stopped as they heard a noise in the near distance. They realized now that they were too far away from the castle and the guards for anyone to help them if they were to get attacked.

They became immobile as they hid under the leaves making sure to cover their scent. Staying still increased their chances of getting out of the trouble they were in.

The noise started to get louder as they both cowered under the leaves and hoped not to be seen by the youkai that was looking for him. They both promised themselves that if they got out of this alive they would never leave the safety of home.

They were keeping very quiet as they saw the Oni youkai emerge from the forest. He was big. He stood as big as a house. He had no hair on his body and long strong arms. His claws were almost as long as Shippo was tall. You could see two fangs coming out of his mouth. He had red piercing eyes, droopy pointed ears, and wore a piece of animal fur around his waist.

The pups had no idea what type of animal it was but they were not going to ask him either. The demon smelled like rotting meat, as he was currently standing no more than a foot away from where the pups were hiding.

They kept an eye on the demon to see what he was going to do. As soon as this demon left the area then they should be able to run back home. They were so busy watching what the youkai was doing that they never saw the attack coming.

Shippo and Yoshiro were grabbed from behind as something was wrapped around their body. They were both being pulled into the air as they screamed at being captured. From what the pups could tell, this youkai had just captured them with his tail. It was long but halfway down the tail split into two.

Each one of the tails was now keeping the two pups very secured. The demon brought his tail up as he looked to see what he had captured. He sniffed at each pup as he said, "So you are the pups to the Western Lord. I know of some people that will pay handsomely for you. They wish to rule the Western Lands and having you two under their control they will be able to do that."

Shippo heard what the demon was saying. He had to find out more information on who was trying to take him away from his mother as he said, "Who would want us? We're just kids."

The demon chuckled at the kits question. "The Lord to the Southern Lands wants to rule the West. The only way to do that will be if Sesshomaru mated with his daughter. But rumor has it that Lord Sesshomaru has already found a mate. So if he has you two then he can force Sesshomaru to mate his daughter and he will have control over the Western Lands."

Shippo's eyes grew big when he heard this little bit of information. 'So they want us so they can get to Sesshomaru. They don't know that Okaa will come and save us.' Thought Shippo as he began to struggle some more. "You better let go of us before my mother comes here and kills you."

Now the demon really started to laugh as he said, "If you are talking about that pathetic human then she will meet her demise with me. She is not strong enough to take me on."

"I wouldn't be so sure you bastard!" said Kagome as she stood in front of the demon with her arrow notched in her bow ready to attack the demon that held her son and the other pup.

Shippo hearing his mother yelled, "Okaa-san help!"

The demon seeing that the kit called this human Okaa started to laugh. She was very small in stature and couldn't hold much power to stop him. "I will not give up the kit to the likes of you wench! This is a private matter and if you wish to live I suggest that you leave now before I kill you."

Kagome was analyzing the situation. The demon held both pups in his tail. They were not together so that would mean that she would have to choose which one to release first. That choice would probably hurt one of the pups and she couldn't take that chance. She had to find a way to free both of them or she will lose one of them.

She noticed that he really only had one tail but it was split in two. She thought that if she cut the tail just below where they split that she should be able to get the pups. But she was quickly brought out of her thoughts when her sword pulsed to life on its own as a powerful barrier was placed around her.

She looked up in time to see the attack coming her way. She had lost track of her opponent. Number one rule is never let your defenses down when attacking and she did just that to think of a plan of attack.

She cursed under her breath as she saw the attack coming and she braced herself. The force of the blast was powerful as it sent her to one knee. The barrier bent from the impact but held to protect her. When the dust finally settled she noticed that the demon was gone from her side as she quickly scanned the area.

She found that her son's aura was heading away from her as the demon took off in a hurry. She noticed that he was going towards a human village not to far away. She knew that the village was filled with children and if he went crashing through the village he could kill them all.

She was not about to let that happen. She stood on shaky legs as she got her balance back and took off after him. She was not about to let him get away with her pups.

oOo

The Oni youkai was very proud of himself. He saw his chance to attack the human and he took it. He thought that if he killed her then he could travel to the Southern Lands and get his reward for the pups. Traveling with them would be hard enough without having that ningen following him.

He sent his attack toward the wench as he watched his attack get closer. Everything was moving in slow motion for him so he could savor his victory. What he didn't expect was when her sword came to life and placed a powerful barrier around the female to protect her.

He watched with interest thinking that the barrier was not strong enough to protect her. As his attack hit the ningen the barrier was powerful protecting the girl from his attack, he didn't think that it was that strong.

He sniffed the air and caught the scent of the Lord Sesshomaru upon the barrier and he knew instantly that he has claimed this bitch. If this was true then he needed to get away from here. He knew he could not beat Sesshomaru in a fight.

He tightened his tail around the pups as he took off heading south. He needed to get as far away from this female as he could before he wound up being killed by Sesshomaru for touching what was his.

He continued running through the forest his senses fully alert to any approaching danger. He could smell a village of ningens in the near distance but that would not stop him from his headlong flight.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a giant white dog standing in front of him blocking his escape. He noticed that this demon dog had the most beautiful pelt he had ever seen. 'That fur will keep me warm in the winter and judging by the way it looks it must be very soft. But there is something different about this demon.'

The Oni continued to look at the demon dog and then he got it. The dog was not a male like he had thought this was a female. He knew that if he defeated this female that he could have his way with her before killing her to take her fur. It was a known fact that you never saw a female demon in her true form. But he was lucky enough to see one.

He knew that he was going to be in for a fight so he decided to let go of his captives for the moment. He could always capture them again once he had his pelt in his hands.

He threw the pups on the ground as they laid there not moving. He took a fighting stance and waited for the dog to attack. This was a fight that he was going to enjoy.

oOo

Kagome continued to run through the forest. She was getting tired with the effort and knew deep down in her heart that she will never be able to catch up to them. Her heart was aching at the thought of losing her pups to that demon that took them away.

She continued running through the forest when she felt a group of demons approaching her. She didn't have time for this as eight demons quickly surrounded her. They weren't the Niko Youkai that had attacked the castle. This was another group of demons and they were determined to take her.

They attacked as one as Kagome quickly pulled her sword from its sheath and attacked. Her anger was peaked and she channeled that power into her sword as she made quick work of the demons in front of her as she took off again.

Her only desire was to get to her pup and make sure that he was safe from harm. What she didn't notice was that the incomplete jewel around her neck started to glow as her love for her pup reached out to him.

It encircled her body in a soft pink glow as the change started to happen. She was lifted off the ground as her body was transformed into her true demon form.

She hit the ground with all fours and continued to run full speed. She gave a howl into the air calling to her mate for help as she raced after the Oni. She knew that he was heading straight for a human village and she knew that she had to stop him before he killed the children there.

She continued to race as she passed his location and stopped just before getting to the village. She waited for the demon to appear with her pups.

She saw as he came crashing into the clearing and she stood her ground as she barred her fangs to the intruder. She noticed the look he was giving her as an evil smile graced his lips.

Whatever he was thinking about was not good as he continued to eye her with interest. She saw as he threw her pups to the ground where they landed unconscious. She growled deep and menacing as she lowered her ears to her head and barred her fangs even more.

She saw as he took a fighting stance against her and got ready for his attack.

Then she heard him say, "I will enjoy killing you my lovely demoness. Your pelt will keep me warm come this winter. But before I kill you I will have such great pleasure taking you. Though I must admit that you are the first demoness that I ever seen in her true form." When he was done speaking he was licking his lips in anticipation of defeating her.

Kagome knew this was going to be a difficult fight. She has never fought as a true demon but she was not going to give up. Her eyes shifted for just a second to the pups as she started her incantation to place a barrier around them to keep them safe. They will be protected until Sesshomaru came to get them.

Once the pups were protected she gave her full attention to the demon in front of her as she saw him attack. She waited and at the last minute she jumped out of the way. When she did she took her tail and hit the back of the demons neck that sent him flying through the air to land face first in the dirt.

The Oni was not pleased that he was hit. This female is proving to be smart and strong. His male pride will not let him lose to her as he quickly got back up and attacked again.

Kagome continued to dodge his attacks. She would in turn hit him with her tail or use her claws. She was effective in her attacks as the demon in front of her was bleeding heavily. He was panting and she was barely breathing hard.

The Oni knew that he was losing this fight with this female. Never in his life has he ever seen a female fight this way. He was getting angry as he let his rage take over. His eyes turned bright red as his demonic aura took hold. He became more menacing than before and this scared Kagome.

Kagome saw the change-taking place in the demon in front of her. She saw his power spike as his demon rage took over. His eyes turned blood red and she knew she was in for a fight now. He was determined not to be defeated by her. He wanted her fur and she was not about to give it up to the likes of him.

She lowered her head, as she got ready for his attack. This was a fight that she must win and she had to find a way to do it. He attacked again heading straight for her. She dodged his attack but he countered her move and hit her into the forest.

Kagome landed close to the human village as she struggled to get to her feet. She growled viciously for the villagers to get out of the village before she turned her attention to the Oni that was following her.

She growled as she attacked the Oni and latched on to his arm. She had a death grip on him and wouldn't let go. She released her poison saliva from her mouth as the beast yelled in pain. He finally succeeded in getting her off as she struggled to keep herself between the village and the demon in front of her.

The villagers saw as the giant demon dog came crashing towards their village. It missed destroying one of the huts by a few feet. They saw as the giant dog growled viciously at them as they all backed away and started to run away from the village.

They were grabbing everyone, as they fled the village not willing to be in the line of fire then they saw another demon appear before them. They knew that these two were locked in mortal combat and they had to get everyone to safety.

The village headman took a head count once they had everyone safely away from the village. He wanted to make sure that everyone got out all right. He saw several women running towards him as he stepped in front of them trying to stop them. "Where do you think you're going? Those demons are fighting near the village and they will surely kill you if you get close to where they are."

"Let go of me!" said a woman who was struggling against two other women grip. "My children are not here and I must find them. They must still be back in the village!" said a despite woman who was trying to get back to the village to find her sons.

The village leader heard her pleas as he had one of the other women hold her back. He got a couple of men and ran back to the village. They were searching everywhere for the children and then they saw them. They were running around playing with a ball and they were right in the path of the demons that were fighting.

What they saw next shocked them as an explosion rocked the area.

oOo

Kagome was getting weak she had to hold on because she could sense that her mate was getting closer to her. It will only take a few more minutes and he will be there.

Her sensitive ears then picked up the sound of laughter really close by. She heard the village children running behind her as they were playing. Her heart sank in thinking that the children were in danger of being killed as she fought with this demon. She saw them out the corner of her eye, as did the demon in front of her.

Her fear took over as she saw him attack the defenseless children. She ran in there direction before his attack hit the children and she shielded them with her body. She landed curled on the ground as the children were tucked against her belly for protection.

The Oni howled in victory thinking that he had won the battle. He saw as his attacked hit the demoness and she went down trying to protect the human children. She was down and now all he had to do was claim his prize. Her pelt will keep him warm this winter and he was happy about that.

But before he could even take a step toward her another demon dog landed in front of her as he growled viciously at him. He saw as it turned and sniffed the demoness. He could swear that his eyes turned even redder than they were before.

The power that this demon was projecting was strong. Stronger than his own aura and he knew deep down in his heart that he will never survive the attack from this demon.

He started to back away thinking he could get away from this demon but he couldn't as he was attacked.

oOo

Sesshomaru was running through the forest at full speed. He was chasing his mate and he had to get to her. He sensed that the demon she was chasing was powerful and he was afraid to lose her to a lower class demon.

He stopped dead in his tracks as he heard the howling plea of his mate for him to hurry. He took off again at an even faster pace than before.

His anger grew as he started to change. He knew that the only way to reach her in time was for him to transform and let his inner demon out to hunt. Finally Sesshomaru inner demon broke free of his restraints as he transformed into his true form and raced after his mate.

His senses were telling him that she was in danger. He arrived in time to see the demon attack his mate as she leaped trying to protect the children of the village. She took the hit full force, as she laid on the ground unmoving.

He leaped in front of his mate to protect her as he turned to check on her. She was still alive but she was hurt. He was enraged as he turned back to his opponent as he saw red. Nothing mattered to him but to kill the demon that has just hurt his mate.

He saw as the demon started to back away from him. He was not going to let him get away from him that easy. He let him move further away before he attacked. His claws extended as he slashed the beast in half for hurting his mate.

The Oni never had a chance as it fell dead on the ground not moving.

Sesshomaru was breathing heard as he moved to be with his mate. He nuzzled her as she opened her eyes to see her mate. She wined and he comforted her in her pain.

Sesshomaru saw movement to his left as he barred his fangs at the intruders.

The villagers were trying to get closer to the demon dogs to see if they could find the children. They saw as the other demon dog appeared and killed the Oni that was attacking his mate. They figured that this was his mate by the way he was looking at the female demoness.

They were spotted by the demon and froze. They did not want to get killed as they heard his growls of warning to keep away. They saw as the female demon spotted them as she gave a gentle growl to her mate. He stopped as he returned his attention to her.

They saw the demoness kind eyes as she moved her paws and revealed the children safe and sound.

The children upon seeing that the giant paws were moved away from them ran as they raced to the village men that were waiting for them. Their mother not being able to be restrained ran into the village and hugged her children to her thanking the demoness for protecting them.

Once Kagome saw that the children were safe she gave in to her body wanting to rest. She started to transform back into her original form.

Sesshomaru noticed that his mate was transforming back into her original form. He started to transform with her as he was standing on top of her. A golden glow surrounded both their bodies as they transformed back.

The villagers were surprised to see them transform back as they slowly were making their way toward them.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes once he was done transforming back into his human form. He quickly brought his tail around as he covered his mate with it. He really needed to teach her how to keep her clothes when she transformed into her true demon form.

He took off his haori as he covered her body with it. He growled as he heard the sound of approaching feet. He picked his mate up and held her close to his chest so no one would do her harm.

He heard another noise behind him as he growled at the demons that were approaching. He was not happy about all the attention that he was getting when his mate was weak.

Inuyasha and the other were following close behind Sesshomaru when he took off after Kagome. They finally made it to the village were his brother was located as he sent the guards up front to stop the villagers from approaching and getting killed.

His brother was being very protective of Kagome at the moment and no one could get near him.

Inuyasha approached his brother with care as he kneeled in front of him and said, "Brother, the danger is now gone. Please allow us to protect you as we travel back toward the castle."

Sesshomaru was not backing down from his protective posture. He was determined not let anyone near his mate. He looked down when he felt his mate start to move in his arms.

Kagome started to stir when she felt her mate growling at Inuyasha. She needed to find Shippo to see if he was all right. She turned her head as she grabbed his juban and softly said, "Sesshomaru? Where is Shippo? Is he all right?"

Upon the mention of his pup Sesshomaru started looking around for him. One of the guards called out as he found him with a barrier protecting him.

Sesshomaru moved as he brought Kagome with him to where their pup was located. He kneeled as he reached out with his hand and the barrier fell. He reached down and brought Shippo close to his chest and he sniffed to make sure he was all right.

He just seemed to be unconscious as he nuzzled the kit before giving him to his mother.

Kagome took Shippo into her arms as she held him close to her heart. She remembered that Yoshiro was with him as she said, "Sesshomaru? Is the other pup all right?"

Sesshomaru looked at the other pup and he was starting to stir from his slumber. He checked him too as he said, "Yes mate, he is all right as well."

Kagome smiled as she leaned her head on his shoulder to rest, she was tired and now that her pup was safe in her arms, she could rest to recover from this experience. She still had a lot to learn about fighting in her true demon form.

Sesshomaru felt when Kagome settled in his arms and went to sleep. He knew that she was tried from her ordeal. He stood as he brought her with him and then formed his demon cloud under his feet as he left his brother behind to clean up the mess at the village.

Once Sesshomaru was gone with Kagome Inuyasha and the soldiers went to see if the villagers needed any help with the village. By the looks of things their village was not damaged during the fight with the Oni.

The village leader came forward as he bowed low to Inuyasha and paid his respects to the demon prince. "Milord we wish to express our gratitude for saving our village from that demon. If it not had been to the demoness we would have lost two of our children."

Inuyasha growled lightly as he said, "You should be thanking my brothers mate for saving your village. It was she who protected your children from harm."

The villagers never knew that the Lord of the Western Lands had taken a mate. They were very happy to hear that she was such a kind-hearted person who cares for the people of the land.

Once everything was settled in the village they went back to the castle to make sure that Kagome was all right. But they knew that the fight was far from being over.

oOo

This is the end to another chapter. I made it long in honor of this story getting over 1000 reviews. Oh my god! I never thought that one of my stories would ever get so many reviews. I thank you from the bottom of my heart. The 1000 reviewer was Krazie-edge, sorry Dramtic Clause you were number 1003. But still I'm happy that you all like the story.

I hope that I have answered all of your questions so far. As far as Sango and Miroku they will be coming back into the story very soon. More will be revealed on who this other group is that wants to capture Kagome. You have to wait for the chapters.

Kagome starts getting stronger once she has rested from her fight. She voices her concerns to Sesshomaru on who would want to take her away from him. Their training continues as you find out something interesting about our demon lord. It was a question he never answered when Kagome had asked him.

Until the next chapter!

Ja ne!


	26. Chapter 26

I want to answer some questions about Kagome and why she gets weak so much. Lets see how can I put this? Oh yeah, Lets say you never exercised a day in your life. You want to get your body toned so you start going to the gym and then run a mile every other day. When you first start out your body cannot handle all the stress and it hurts. You feel tired from what you have done.

The same goes for Kagome. She is not used to using her powers therefore she gets tired and sleeps. But her body now is starting to get use to her new powers and she will be handling it a lot better.

I hope this clears up some of your answers if not go and exercise and then you'll see what I mean. But this is what I thought about when I wrote the chapters.

Now on with the story.

Chapter 26

Sesshomaru was making his way back toward the castle. Kagome had fallen asleep in his arms and Shippo was still unconscious. He made the trip back as smooth as possible so he wouldn't wake his mate.

When he arrived he made his way into the open window of his chambers where he put his mate on the bed so she could rest with their pup.

Kagome opened her eyes once she felt that she was being laid down on a nice soft bed. She turned to her mate and said, "Sesshomaru, I need to talk to you about what happened out there. I have some information that you might find interesting. I will meet you in your study in about an hour. Let me get Shippo settled first and then we will talk."

Sesshomaru heard her words as he said, "Are you sure you're up to getting up so soon? Your transformation takes a lot out of you. You really need to rest."

"Yes, I'm sure plus I have already regained my strength. I will be all right. I just want to settle Shippo first, get cleaned up, and then I will meet with you." Said Kagome.

Sesshomaru gave in to her request as he left her alone to go to his study to await her arrival.

Kagome quickly got up and put on a robe as she took Shippo to his room. She called Nasume and told her to keep an eye on Shippo while she went to talk to Sesshomaru.

Kagome had taken the time to heal any injury that her pup might have had as he was resting comfortably in his bed. She knew that he would be out for a little while longer.

Kagome quickly went back to her room as she got cleaned up and put on a fresh kimono. She was slowly making her way toward Sesshomaru study.

When she entered she found Sesshomaru, Lord Tususki, and Inuyasha waiting for her. She approached her mate as she stood by his desk and said, "When that Oni took Shippo and I went after him I was attacked by another group of demons. These were not the same ones as the ones that attacked the castle.

They were determined to take me alive to whoever wanted me. I didn't find out who they were working for but I did have the feeling that I was being watched. I didn't have time to find them as I took off after Shippo again.

But as I was approaching the Oni that had Shippo I overheard the conversation that the Oni was having with him. The group that is after the pups wants them to control you Sesshomaru. They want to rule the Western Lands and the only way they can do that is to have you mated to their daughter."

Sesshomaru was shocked to hear this. He had no idea who she was referring to but had his suspicions. "Did you hear who is after our pups?"

Kagome nodded her head as she said, "The one who is after the pups is the Lord of the Southern Lands. He wants you to mate with his daughter so they can have control over your lands."

Sesshomaru thought as much. He was the only one that had a daughter and he had been trying for a long time to have him mate her. He had even gone as far as to suggest that she stay with him so they could get acquainted.

He growled as he said, "Yes, I know them well. He has been trying for years to get me to mate his daughter. He is a ruthless Lord who cares little for the land he rules. His people starve during the winter because he does not see to their needs.

I have no interest in his daughter. She is just as bad as her father. Her heart is as black as night and she only seeks the title of Lady of the West."

Lord Tususki was listening to the conversation as he said, "You are going to have to be careful when he gets here for the test. He is a strong fighter and he will use whatever means available to him to make sure that he kills you Kagome.

He will stop at nothing to make sure that his daughter is seated as Lady of the West. You must be on your guard with her also. Her powers are great and she is a formidable opponent.

We only have the word of a dead demon that he is behind these attacks. We have no real evidence that would prove his guilt. If we did then we would be able to dethrone him from his lands for wanting to take over another's territory. It is written in the laws that no Lord will make a move to control another's lord's lands. If he did then we have the right to have him step down as ruler."

Kagome understood his warnings as she said, "I will be careful when they are here. I will not let them get to the children and they will not defeat me in battle. But they are just one of two groups that are after us. I still don't know who is behind the other group. Or why they want to hurt Sesshomaru."

The room remained silent. No one knew the answer to those questions and they still had to prepare for the fight ahead. It was going to be a hard fight but Sesshomaru was confident that his mate was ready to meet it head on.

They continued with the meeting trying to set up their defenses before the other lords arrived at the castle for Kagome's test. They wanted to make sure that they kept the pups safe and that they were ready if they were attacked again.

oOo

The neko youkai that attacked the castle had retreated back to their headquarters. Lord Kamlyn would not be pleased to hear that they had failed in their attempt to get the pups. The test is set to take place in a week's time and they had no way of controlling the Western lord.

They knew that their lord would not be happy and they didn't want to be the bearer of bad news.

To say that Lord Kamlyn was pissed was an understatement. He had killed the messengers that told him of their failure to get the pups. He had no choice. He would have to see to that humans demise himself and make sure that his daughter was seated as Lady of the West.

They made plans to leave for the west as they thought out their next move. He was going to take great pleasure in killing this human who was a thorn in his side. With her out of the way then he would force Sesshomaru to take his daughter for Lady of the West if he didn't then he would be removed from his throne and the lands would be divided up among the rest of the lords.

He really didn't want that and he already had a plan to fight the other two lords for the lands. If he was lucky enough he could rule all of the lands if he was able to kill off the remaining two lords. His plan was risky but a good one. He was confident that he would gain territory once this test was over with. All he had to do was get everyone in place and wait for the right moment to attack.

oOo

Three Inu Youkai spies followed the neko's back to their headquarters. They overheard the plans of what they were going to do. With this information they would be able to warn the Western Lord of his plans and make sure that his mate stayed safe.

They sent one of their own back to the Western Lands to inform their lord about what was going on and who was behind the attacks. The two remaining one's followed Lord Kamlyn to learn as much as possible about the attacks. They will relay the message back to the west once they were discovered.

Sesshomaru's spies were the best in their job. They were never seen by anyone and they were ruthless killers. The first chance they got they would kill the Southern Lord for even making a threat against their lord. They cared about Lady Kagome for she was very kind and cared for everyone in the castle. She is what Lord Sesshomaru needed as a mate and they were determined to protect her.

So they kept to the shadows as they followed. Hoping to hear more that would bring the demise of the Southern Lord.

oOo

The shadow demons have been following the human woman since she left to go after the pups that were in the forest. Their master wanted her for she was a strong human. She had powers that rivaled his own and he was very interested in her.

Their demons had failed to capture her as she killed them all with ease. She was an expert fighter and was still pure. She would make a wonderful mate for their lord.

Lord Ryo was a dragon demon. He was defeated a long time ago by none other than Sesshomaru's grandfather. Lord Ryo was set to take over the Northern lands. He had made his move and attacked that kingdom.

He didn't know at the time of the agreement that was made among the other lords that they would come to each other's aid when attacked by an outside force. During that time Sesshomaru's grandfather, Lord Hahiro had come to the aid of the Northern Lord.

It was an epic battle, as they fought for five straight days then Lord Hahiro released a powerful spell that sealed him deep in the northern mountains. For centuries he was unable to get out, as the spell was a powerful one.

Lord Ryo only hope was that his son, Ryuukotsusei, would be able to defeat Lord Hahiro's son, Inutaisho. If he could defeat his son then the barrier would be broken and he would be released. But alas Ryuukotsusei was unable to defeat Inutaisho and he himself was subdued with a fang threw his heart.

Ryo had just about given up hope of ever being released when one day he felt this powerful aura release his son. In breaking his spell it also broke the spell that had imprisoned him all these centuries.

Finally free of his prison he was now free to take his revenge on the ones responsible for sealing him in the mountain. He found out through time that Hahiro and Inutaisho had both died and that now Inutaisho eldest son was the ruler of the west.

Sesshomaru, powerful in his own right, would be a formidable opponent making his revenge even sweeter. He had first sought to kill him and then take over his lands. His shadow demons had put poison in a salve that he used to treat his wounds when he fought Naraku.

A human female that was with him at the time had saved him and his plans were ruined. He had gotten word back that he was to take a mate and that she would have to be approved by the other lords.

His interest peaked as he decided to find out about this female that would mate with his enemies son. He found out that she was a pure heart miko and a powerful one. If they mated they would be impossible to defeat for the female would protect her mate with all her powers. But if he were to take her as his mate then he would be the most powerful of the lands and no one would be able to stop him from ruling.

It didn't matter to him that she was human the only thing he wanted was another powerful heir. His pup would have to be powerful in order to protect the lands that he would procure for it. The Western Lands were his target of choice. Once he got his hands on that land then he would get the rest.

With this in mind he set his plan into motion to capture the female. He sent his shadow demons to spy on the Western Lord and tell him of his movements. He gained the knowledge he needed to capture the female but what he didn't expect was that this female would fight to stay with the Western Lord.

This put a damper on his plans but he would not be deterred from his goal. He wanted this female and he was going to get her.

He never thought that there would be others that would be after the Western Lands and this put his plans on hold until he found out who they were.

He had found out that the Southern Lord was the one attacking Sesshomaru and decided to let him continue with his attacks. If he succeeded in his plans he would be easy to defeat and gain control of the Western Lands. He would not allow the Southern Lord to hurt the human female. He still wanted her and he would make sure that she was safe.

So now his shadow demons had come back to tell him that they had failed in getting the ningen. He had underestimated her in her strength but that was easily fixed. The next time she would not get away from him and he will succeed in capturing her.

He looked forward to the day when he would mate her and together they will rule over the land. She will produce the strongest pups and his line will live on. He may have lost his only son to the half-breed son of Inutaisho but he would have another more powerful than him.

Yes, this plan would work out to his satisfaction in getting him what he wanted. All he had to do was wait and let someone else do all the work. He told his shadow demons to keep an eye on things and inform him of any new developments to his plans.

His time was coming and soon he would rule the lands. All will bow to his will and the day of the dragons ruling the lands were close at hand.

oOo

Three of Sesshomaru's spies had seen the shadow demons lurking in the castle. They kept a very close eye on them to see what they were doing. They noticed that they had taken off into the forest after Lady Kagome.

They followed as they kept their distance so they wouldn't be noticed. They were hard to track for their scent mixed in with the forest and their bodies blended perfectly with the shadows. But they had one of their own that could track the shadow demons with no problem. He was able to see them even in the dark so they followed them.

They saw as the shadow demons stopped in the forest and instructed some other demons to go after the human female and capture her.

They followed, not wanting anything to happen to the Lady of the West. They watched as the demons attacked the human and were about to help her when they saw the power that she held.

She killed all of the demons in one quick move and then continued on her journey. They were stunned that a lone human female possessed such powers. No wonder their lord wanted her as a mate.

They saw as the shadow demons left the area and they followed. They were heading north toward the mountains. They finally made it to the mountain and they finally saw who was behind trying to take the human from their lord.

It was a dragon. An ancient one from what they saw. They have never seen the like before as they listened to what he wanted the shadow demons to do. They knew that they would have to kill these demons for they represented a threat to the West.

But they still had time to do that. They had to hurry back to tell their lord what they had discovered. If this Ryo was a powerful demon then their lord would need to know. He was a definite threat to the west and all of the surrounding lands. If he got control of the lands they were in for years of torment and suffering.

oOo

Kagome left Sesshomaru, Tususki, and Inuyasha in the study as she excused herself from their presence. She had some serious thinking to do and being around Sesshomaru she couldn't concentrate.

She went and checked on the children and found both Rin and Shippo playing together inside the room. She walked in as she was almost bowled over by a super hyper kit crying his heart out.

He was crying that he was sorry for leaving the safety of the castle and getting his mother into danger for his actions. He promised to never to do it again no matter how many dares he got from the other children.

Kagome hugged her son to her chest as she offered him some comfort. She walked over to the bed and sat down as she pulled Rin into her lap and spoke gently to them.

"I know that you didn't mean to leave the safety of the castle to go play in the forest. But now you know why it's important that you listen to what you are told and do as we say. The threat is very real and your safety is the most important thing to me and to Sesshomaru.

They are after you two because if they can get their hands on you then they can control Sesshomaru." Said Kagome as she eyed her children with concern.

Shippo was still crying as he said, "Mama, I know who is trying to take us away from you and Sesshomaru." But before he could continue Kagome gently said, "It's all alright Shippo I over heard what that Oni was telling you. I know it's the Lord to the Southern Lands that is after you two. You were very clever in getting him to tell you who was after you. Now at least we know who it is and we can defend against it."

Shippo stopped crying as he looked at his mother. He saw that she was very proud of him for getting that information but he also knew that he was not out of trouble yet. He bowed his head as he waited for his punishment for disobeying his mother.

Kagome looked at Shippo and noticed what he was waiting for. She sighed she couldn't punish him anymore than he had been already. She knew that he had been scared out of this mind when he was captured. She thought this was enough punishment for him as she said, "Shippo I will not punish you for what you did. Now you know the dangers of leaving the castle and going out on your own."

Telling her pups the reason why they were after them was important it made them understand why they were trying to protect them. If they understood the reasons then they might not be as reckless and stay close to where the adults were and would be protected. She didn't want a repeat of what happened out there today so she continued.

"I want you two to stay here for the rest of the day. I think we all had enough excitement for one day and I don't want to fight off another attack.

Tomorrow we can go outside and you can play again but you will stay close by where I can keep my eye on you. I don't want either of you to go wondering off on your own.

I know it's hard but until we can defeat this evil you are both going to have to stay close to us." That said she placed the children on the bed as she waited for a reply from her children.

Rin and Shippo heard everything that their mother had said. They now knew why they were after them and they promised their mother that they would stay close to the castle and the adults. They didn't want to see their mother get hurt just because they wanted to have some fun.

Kagome seeing that her pups now understood what was going on smiled as she turned to leave the room. But before she reached the door she stopped by Nasume and said, "Nasume, could you please watch over the children for a while. I want to do some deep meditation and I will be able to do it if I knew that you were with them. I will place a barrier on the door and window for protection but will allow you to come and go as you please when its time for them to eat."

Nasume smiled as she said, "Yes my lady it would be an honor to watch over them. You don't have to worry about them I will protect them with my life."

Kagome was deeply touched that Nasume had said this to her. The emotion in her eyes told her that Nasume truly meant what she said. She smiled and said her thanks to Nasume as she left the room, after placing her barrier on the door and window to keep them safe, and headed down the hallway.

She needed some time alone from her over protective mate so she can sort things in her mind. She knew enough not to go far from the castle as she walked to the garden and sat among the flowers that bloomed in the fall.

She took a deep breath as she relaxed. The fragrance of the flowers lifted her spirits as she started her mediation. She placed a barrier around her so no one will be able to approach her while she was mediating. She realized that she was vulnerable during this time and wanted to protect herself.

As Kagome entered her mediation she started thinking about the children. There was only a hand full of people that she trusted with her life to protect them when she was not around. Nasume was one of those people as two more came to mind.

She would have to ask Sesshomaru to see if he would send someone to get Sango and Miroku and bring them to the castle. They could help protect the pups and they were not bad in a fight. She knew that Sango was fiercely protective of her. They saw each other as sisters and would do anything to protect each other.

She had left the village that one faithful day to travel here to the Western Lands and she knew that Sango must be worried sick about her. Having come to a decision she would have Sesshomaru bring Sango and Miroku here before the final test, her heart lightening a little at the thought.

She then turned her attention to the other threat that she knew about the Lord of the Southern Lands. She understood that he was behind the attempts to take away her pups. This was unsettling. She didn't know who he was personally but anyone that would use children to get what they wanted was a low life scum in her book.

She would have to keep her eyes on this one when they tested her in about a week and a half. His daughter was another story as her anger flared at the thought that she wanted her mate. Sesshomaru belonged to her and no one was going to take him away. She would take great pleasure in putting her in her place if she so much as steps out of line while they where here in the castle.

She knew that she couldn't openly attack her unless the female challenged her. In the knowledge that she had absorbed there was a book on Inu Youkai nature. It told of the fierce protective nature of the Inu Youkai had for their mates and pups. She also read how the female were submissive to their mates while they were with others.

It was explained that it was not that the females were submissive but that they were supportive of them in front of other prominent male youkai. They were never to show that their mates were weak by confronting them in public, but by holding her tongue they could later speak about her concerns in private.

This little bit of information was a bit hard for her to take. She knew that she had a wicked temper and it was hard to control at times. But she was getting the hang of it and this pleased her. The last thing she needed was to make Sesshomaru look weak in front of his guest.

With all this in mind she turned her thoughts to the second threat, the one that wanted to capture her. She didn't know if they were after her because they wanted her or if they wanted the partially completed jewel that was around her neck.

She was still wearing the jewel to protect it. She had still to think of a wish that she could use to get rid of the jewel. So far she had come up empty on a wish. Any wish made on the jewel could be taken as a tainted wish.

A pure wish that would not benefit anyone in any way was a hard one to make. She had many wishes but all were to benefit someone to make them happy. So the jewel still remained around her neck until she can think of a pure hearted wish.

As Kagome was sitting there meditating she never noticed the jewel starting to glow around her neck. It almost turned a pure white in color as it encircled her body.

Kagome was deep in concentration when she felt a presence in front of her. She slowly opened her eyes as she saw this beautiful woman standing in front of her.

She had straight long ebony hair that came down to about her knees. She wore an ancient armor and carried a sword on her side. Her eyes were very soft and weary like she had been fighting a battle for a very long time.

The woman smiled at Kagome as she said, "Kagome, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm Midoriko, keeper of the Shikon No Tama. You are absolutely correct in your thinking that there is no pure wish that could be made upon the Shikon No Tama and not be a selfish wish.

But there is a way to get rid of the jewel, however it will be very difficult to do.

For a long time I have been waiting for a descendent of mine to appear and have the jewel in their possession again. You my dear child are my descendent. You are a pure heart miko of great power. You have yet to reach your full potential. This will not happen until you mate with your soul mate. He will bring forth your powers and will help you control them.

He is very powerful and he has powers that even he has yet to unleash. When the two of you finally mate peace will be brought throughout the land. It is the only way that humans and demons will be able to live together in harmony without killing each other.

But the road for this happiness is a hard one and before you can even mate with him you must get rid of the jewel of four souls."

Kagome was completely shocked to hear that she was a descendent of this powerful miko. She knew of the power that was deep within her and she could sometime unleash it to help her get her pups back.

She looked into her eyes and said, "I'm your descendent?"

Midoriko smiled as she nodded her head yes to her question.

Kagome took another breath as she said, "You said that there is another way to get rid of the jewel without making a wish upon it. How can I get rid of it?"

"To get rid of the jewel of four souls I would need your help in defeating the youkai that are trapped within the jewel. Once this is done then the jewel will disappear back into your body where it belongs. My powers and knowledge will be absorbed by you and my soul would be free to rest in peace." Midoriko looked at the young miko sitting in front of her. She knew that what she was asking her to do was very dangerous for if they didn't win the battle with the youkai within the jewel they would both be sealed in the jewel forever.

Kagome was deep in thought, 'Well I wanted another way to get rid of the jewel without making a wish upon it. Midoriko said that we would both have to fight and win the battle with the youkai in the jewel but I also know that if we fail I would probably die. I have no choice I have to get rid of this jewel and protect everyone around me because if the jewel falls into the wrong hands evil would rein supreme.'

Kagome sighed she knew that Sesshomaru was not going to be happy with her but she had no choice in this matter. She was the guardian of the jewel and it was her responsibility to get rid of it.

She looked up into Midoriko eyes as she stood to face her. This was the hardest decision she had ever had to make but she was sure that she was making the right one.

"All right, I will help you defeat the youkai within the jewel. I know that there are certain risks involved but I'm willing to take them as long as I can protect all those that I love." Kagome was deathly calm. Her aura flared with her determination to defeat these youkai and get rid of the jewel.

Midoriko was very pleased that her descendant had agreed to help her. She knew that there were risks involved and took all this into consideration before she made the decision to fight along side her. She smiled as she said, "Good, before we can fight in the battle that is waiting for us in the jewel, you need to complete it. Summon the last two remaining shards. They will come to you when you call for them."

Kagome nodded her head that she understood as she reached out with her hand and yelled, "JEWEL SHARDS COME TO ME!"

oOo

Sesshomaru was in his study as he was discussing the attack that happened earlier today with Tususki and Inuyasha. There had been some heated conversations on why they were after his mate.

The males in the room all agreed that they could be after Sesshomaru's mate for her being powerful or for the jewel that she possessed around her neck.

Neither of those statements seemed right to Sesshomaru he thought that there might be another motive on why they were after his mate.

He was standing by the window looking out toward his gardens. He found it strange that his mate was not out there with their pups. She could often be found in the garden relaxing as she watched his pups play in the field.

A movement to his left caught his eye as he observed Kagome walking into the garden without the children. He watched as she went over to where the flowers were blooming and sat down, as she relaxed. A powerful barrier was placed around the area. He understood what she was doing; she was protecting herself while she meditated.

He knew that she would often go outside to mediate for he would always watch her. But this time it seemed different for she looked worried as she sat down. He kept an eye on her while he was still talking to his guest.

He watched as she sat in the garden meditating when he saw something that has never happened before. The jewel around her neck was glowing almost a pure white as it engulfed his mate.

Before he could move to go to her, to see what was wrong, he felt a strong surge of power from within his haori. He looked down to where the shard was safely tucked into his haori as his eyes opened wide with disbelief.

There, where the jewel was located, was a light as it started to get brighter. He looked over his shoulder to see that his brother had the same expression on his face as he did. The area of his haori where the jewel was located was also glowing. Then all of a sudden the jewel shards ripped through their haori as they sped out the window toward Kagome.

Not understanding what was going on with the jewel shards they all rushed out of the study going to where Kagome was located.

Sesshomaru heart was pounding in his chest at the thought that he might lose his intended. He understood that when the shards merged with the part that Kagome had that it would complete the jewel. He hoped that Kagome had found a way to make a wish upon the jewel to get rid of the thing, hoping that the reason they were after her was because of the jewel she wore.

Once they arrived at her location her barrier prevented him from going any further. He was enraged that he couldn't reach her as he started pounding on the barrier trying to bring it down.

His eyes opened wide as the area was engulfed in a pure white light as it almost blinded everyone in the area. He watched in horror on what was happening in front of him unable to protect the one he wanted as a mate.

oOo

The jewel shards came flying towards Kagome as they landed neatly in her out stretched hand. Once they were there she closed her hand as she concentrated and merged the last two remaining shards with the jewel.

The jewel was now complete as it engulfed the area around her and she found herself standing next to Midoriko. She looked in the direction that the other miko was looking at and gasped. There, coming out of a fog like cloud, were the demons that were trapped inside the jewel of four souls.

She braced herself for the battle as she pulled her sword from its sheath. She took a fight stance next to Midoriko and waited for the youkai to attack.

They didn't have to wait for long when they saw the demons heading their way.

Midoriko was fast as she placed a barrier around herself and Kagome. Kagome seeing the barrier had an idea as she added her powers to it only not to reinforce the barrier but to make the barrier purify their enemy when they came into contact with it.

She had done something like this before but her purification powers were limited since she had to keep the barrier in place to protect herself. Now that she didn't have to worry about the barrier she put as much of her miko powers into the barrier as the first wave of youkai hit it.

The demons screamed in agony as they touched the barrier. They didn't think that it would hurt them since in the past all it would do was not let them get close to the miko.

As the first wave of youkai hit the barrier they got purified, the rest had stopped dead in their tracks not wanting to suffer the same fate. They noticed that there was another female standing next to their prey as they growled viciously. This new intruder was also a miko and they were very powerful together.

It was now Midoriko and Kagome's turn to attack as they looked at each other and smiled an evil smile as they raced forward. They attacked without mercy as they were cutting down the threat in front of them.

Soon two thirds of the youkai had fallen to their swords as they stood side by side getting ready for the next wave of attacks. The youkai's that were left were the strongest of the demons and they were going to have their work cut out for them.

Midoriko put her sword in front of her as she concentrated. She placed a tremendous amount of her miko powers into the sword as she attacked. A bright blue flame came out of her sword as it raced toward the youkai standing in front of her. It connected with its target as it jumped from youkai to youkai purifying each one in turn.

Kagome brought her sword up as she channeled her power into and called forth her purifying blades. The blades came out of the sword as it streaked toward the youkai killing as many as possible. Soon they only had one youkai left as they both faced off against him.

He was the most powerful demon of them all. He had grabbed the fallen youkai before they were purified and pulled them into his body, much the same way as Naraku had done to create his own body. He had grown in size and power. Having been the one that had grabbed Midoriko and was about to swallow her hole in their last battle, she had managed to use her remaining strength to seal him in the jewel she created.

Both miko's were now tired as they faced off against their enemy. This is why Midoriko wanted Kagome to fight along side her and help her defeat the demons that were in the jewel. He was the most powerful and by the time she had battled the rest of the demons she would have been too tired to fight and win the battle with him.

He was the one that allowed the jewel to be tainted because it would give him power to get rid of Midoriko. Now both women faced off with this demon and they had no idea how to defeat him.

They battled for what seemed like forever, they were both taking hits from their opponent and were weakening. The youkai too was losing ground in the battle, as the miko's were very powerful. He thought that if he could separate them then he would be able to defeat them individually.

He rushed in causing Kagome and Midoriko to move to opposite sides. Now the demon was between them and this would prove to be his demise. Both Kagome and Midoriko attacked without mercy as Kagome released her hearts storm from her sword.

She had channeled so much of her emotions into that attack that it was even more powerful than before. The twirling tornado headed straight for the demon as it tried to get out of the way. Soon his powers were returned to him as he was destroyed by the power of the sword that this human miko carried.

How he had fallen to just a mire human was beyond his comprehension, as his body was ripped apart piece by piece.

The battle was finally over as Midoriko walked over to Kagome and said, "You have done well my daughter. You have earned the right to be called my daughter for if I had a daughter she would be like you. You have more power than even I possess. You honor our family and me. I leave this sword to you as a gift. It will help you in the battle ahead for peace."

Midoriko stepped forward and gave the sword to Kagome. She was proud of her and everything that she had become. She smiled at her as she said, "I will always be with you. If you ever need me just call for me and I will answer."

Kagome was panting hard from destroying that demon. It had taken everything she had to get rid of him. She was surprised that Midoriko had referred to her as her daughter but smiled when she said that she would always be with her.

She stepped forward to Midoriko as she hugged her tight in her embrace as she said in her ear. "I love you too mother. I hope to make you proud of me."

Before they stepped apart Midoriko gave her a kiss on her forehead. When they separated the light around the clearing died away revealing a very worried Inu Youkai lord and his companions. Midoriko turned to him as she said, "Take care of my daughter my lord. I'm intrusting her safety to you and her heart. Love her and cherish her the way she needs to be."

Bowing low to Sesshomaru, Midoriko, the once miko that was sealed in the Shikon No Tama, slowly disappeared as her soul was finally allowed to rest for the first time in centuries.

To say that Sesshomaru was shocked was an understatement. He could actually see the battle-taking place inside the glowing barrier and he was amazed at the power his mate held. It was agonizing for him to watch and not be able to protect her from harm.

His little miko battled bravely as she took down the last demon that stood in her way. When the light died down there in front of him stood the miko from the jewel. He heard her words as he saw her fade into the night sky as he whispered. "Don't worry Midoriko I will spend the rest of my life loving her the way she should be."

He moved slowly forward as he stopped by his mate and looked at her. She was tired, he could tell but she took a few deep breath and stood straight once again. Once she had regained her composure he asked her, "Kagome, what happened to the jewel?"

Kagome slowly turned her eyes to Sesshomaru as blue met gold. Their eyes locked for just a moment as she said, "The jewel is now gone from his world, by defeating the demons within the jewel it automatically caused the jewel to disappear. It was the only way to get rid of the jewel that so many wanted."

Sesshomaru nodded his understanding of her words as he stepped forward and brought her into his embrace. He noticed that Kagome's appearance had changed just a bit. In the middle of her forehead she now had a teardrop of blue with a flicker of a flame beneath it. It signified that she was a pure heart miko with great powers. He could tell that she was tired as he rubbed her back in a soothing motion and started to purr.

Kagome felt when Sesshomaru was rubbing her back with gentle strokes. She welcomed the comfort he gave her as she relaxed into his hold. She heard the purrs coming from her mate as it relaxed her and she fell asleep in his arms.

Kagome's breathing even out as Sesshomaru picked her up and headed back toward his castle. His mate was secure in his arms as he walked up his chambers. He said his good nights to his guest and went to his room to rest. His mate firmly tucked into his embrace as he thought about the training he was going to do in the morning.

He knew that he had to teach her how to control her true Inu Youkai and how not to lose her clothes when she transformed.

He thought it strange that his mate could transform into her true form where no other female demoness could. It was a known fact that all female demons had lost their ability to transform, and let their true beast come out, centuries ago.

It was said that the females were weaker in their true demon forms and couldn't control the beast that was within them so they opted not to transform. Their inexperience to control the beast within them lead to losing the ability to change.

But his mate was different. From what he had seen she was not weak by any means. She was stronger in this form and still maintained control over her beast, a feat that he himself had spent centuries in mastering.

He sighed as he laid down next to his mate. He had his work cut out for him before the other lords arrived at the castle.

oOo

This is the end to another chapter. Sorry that the little piece about the question that Sesshomaru never answered Kagome was not in this chapter. It will be in the next. I'll give you a hint. It was after he woke up from his battle with Kagome to make her submit to him and they were in the hot springs together.

NeonAlchemist I have tried to email you but unfortunately hotmail can't verify your server address. It's a Spam protection thing that unless they can identify your server it will not allow emails to go out. Though I have received your emails I can't respond to you. I'm sorry about this but that is hotmail rules.

I'm sorry guys for the late update. The next is going to be even later until I fix some problems that I'm having here. I'm truly sorry for making you wait for an update but it cannot be helped.

In the next chapter the day finally arrives. The lords for the other two lands have finally arrived in the west to test Kagome to see if she is a worthy mate for Sesshomaru. Tension run high as Lord Kamlyn starts to plot on what he is going to do to get rid of Kagome.

Until the next chapter!

Ja ne!


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

The next morning when Kagome woke up she was feeling even stronger than before. Her battle with those demons from the jewel had given her a good workout. She yawned and stretched as she started to get out of bed so she could prepare for her training. But before she could even get out of bed a tightening of arms brought her back to bed and tucked against her mates soft chest.

Sesshomaru growled at being awakened, he was enjoying his sleep with his mate. He knew that it was time to get up and do some training but he wanted so much to stay in bed with her.

He tightens his grip and pulled her back into his chest as he started to purr and lick her neck to sooth her back to sleep. His efforts were wasted as he heard her say, "Sesshomaru, we have to get up and train. Those other lords will be here in a weeks time and I want to be ready for the test."

He sighed and released his mate because he knew she was right. He looked at her and said with an evil smile on his face, "When this test is over with I will keep you in bed with me and ravish your body to my hearts content."

Kagome blushed at the remark made by him as she got out of bed and got dressed in her training outfit. She grabbed her swords and tucked them into her sash as she headed out the door with her mate following closely behind her.

They made it to the forest where they would normally train and got ready. They faced each other as they attacked to get their blood flowing first thing in the morning.

After about an hour of attacking each other Sesshomaru had come to a conclusion, that the battle his mate had fought last night had changed her. She was stronger more accurate with her moves and much more deadly.

On a couple of occasions she had almost gotten to him with some moves he had never seen before. She had become faster in her attacks and her stance now was totally different from what she usually used.

While they were fighting a light rain started to fall over the Western Lands. The cold droplets of water covered both combatants in its wetness. They finally stopped as they were both panting from the fight.

Sesshomaru took a step toward his mate and said, "You're more powerful than before and your strikes are deadly. I have no doubt that you will win the fight against the other lords when the time comes.

I would like to teach you how to fight in your true form if you're not too tired to try. The transformation itself could prove to be difficult if you're exhausted."

Kagome smiled as she said, "I'm not that tired, and I think I can handle the transformation. But I have no idea how to change into my true form. In the past I managed to change only when the pups were in danger. I never had to summon the transformation at will before."

Sesshomaru took this in as he said, "To transform all you have to do is concentrate on the power deep within you. The beast that is in you is there and you can release it by lowering your defenses. The reason you transformed before is because you let the powers out in order to help you protect your pups.

But before you try to summon the beast there is something that you must also concentrate on. The times you have transformed back you have had no clothes on when you regain your human form. When you transform into your true form allow your skin to absorb your clothes and when you transform back allow them to be expelled."

Kagome understood his instructions as she walked away from him and started to concentrate. She found the power that was deep within her and started to let it out. Her body was engulfed in a pure white light as she transformed into her true Inu Youkai form.

Pleased with her effort she looked down to the demon that held her heart. You could see the smile on his face as she lowered her nose to the ground and sniffed him.

Sesshomaru smiled as he rubbed her nose as it came closer to him, "Now let see you transform back into your human form. I will be ready in case you lose your clothes again."

With a slight growl she raised her head up and started to concentrate to transform back to her human form. To her delight and Sesshomaru disappointment she had her clothes on when she reverted back.

Sesshomaru walked over to her as he said, "Alright, we will both transform into our true demon form and I will teach you how to fight. It is basically hand to hand combat but slightly different. You must remember that you don't have arms or legs but four paws. I have already seen that you have poison in your saliva so that is one of your attacks that you can use on your enemy.

When you transform again try to see if you can make poison come out of your claws. This would be another one of your weapons."

Kagome nodded her understanding as they both transformed back into their true forms.

Kagome brought her paws forward as she took her paw and scrapped it against the ground. To her delight she found out that she did indeed have poison in her claws as she looked at Sesshomaru with her tail wagging happily.

Sesshomaru was impressed she had many of his powers when transformed, now to teach her how to fight in this form. 'This should prove to be very interesting. I want to see if she can quickly adapt to her new form.'

He growled as he said, "Now we will begin the training. Once you start feeling weak we will stop the training for today. Being transformed like this takes a lot of energy and if you're not used to it, it could hurt you."

Both dogs faced each other, as they got in a fighting stance. They attacked each other with strength, speed, and ferocity. Kagome quickly adapted to her new form and she used her tail to her advantage a couple of times and smacked Sesshomaru with it in the back of the head as he dodged her attack.

Sesshomaru growled lightly as he turned to face his mate. She was proving to be a strong opponent as he attacked again. They continued like this for the better part of two hours. The sound of the trees crashing around them as they fought could be heard in the distance.

She was proving that she had the strength of will in any situation and was a force to be reckoned with.

At one point Sesshomaru had attacked and pinned her to the ground as he stood over her and growled. "You have done well my little mate. We should cease training for today for the children will be up soon."

He lowered his head to his mate as he nuzzled her in affection. Her purrs were driving him crazy, as it was the sign of submission from her to him. He stepped away from her before he lost control to his inner demon and he claimed her before the test. He was panting hard as he transformed back into his human form.

Kagome transformed back into her human form as she walked up to her mate with concern in her eyes. She kneeled in front of him as she asked, "Sesshomaru? Are you all right? Your eyes turned blood red for a moment."

Kagome didn't understand what was going on. She had never seen this side of him and she was worried. She knew that she had felt this urge when she was in her true form to give into his desires. His scent had been heavenly and she didn't understand. Nothing in the books that she had read described this feeling and she wanted to know.

Sesshomaru was still having problems beating down his darker half. He wanted to claim what was rightfully his and if he admitted to himself he wanted it too. Her scent was sweet and it brought forth an urge to take her. He knew that if he had stayed in that form that he would have claimed her as his mate.

He finally got control over his inner demon as he looked up into his mate's eyes. He saw the worry she held for him as he quickly pulled her into his embrace and landed with a splat in the cold wet mud. He looked at her and growled as he said, "You look beautiful covered in mud."

Kagome was surprised at being grabbed and thrown to the muddy ground. She was now covered in mud as she looked at her mate in disbelief. She heard his comment as she got an evil smirk on her face and used her strength to role them over in the mud and got him equally dirty as well.

Amused at seeing her mate covered in mud she said in his ear, "Now I know your secret, you really do love to role around in the mud. That's why you were so dirty that day in the dojo. You must have gone out and just enjoyed getting dirty."

Sesshomaru's eyes opened wide as her sudden revelation. Yes he did enjoy rolling around in the mud and rain but he had never meant for her to find out.

He went to grab his mate as she slipped out of his grasp. With her form covered in mud it was hard to grab her. They played around in the clearing for a while just getting dirty and enjoying their time together.

They finally had to stop and go back to the castle. They needed to bathe and then tend to the children once they were awake. They found that they both enjoyed just getting dirty and this was something that he would diffidently have to explore later once they were mated.

oOo

The days passed and Kagome continued to train with Sesshomaru. She had asked him if he would send for Sango and Miroku to help her protect the pups from harm. To her delight he had agreed to let her friends come to the castle.

A messenger was dispatched to get them when Inuyasha had told them where they were located. They had decided to stay at Kaede's village to protect it after he had left to go after Kagome.

It was a tearful reunion between the slayer and his mate. They hugged each other fiercely as they had missed each other over the months that she had been at the castle.

When Miroku approached and offered her his greeting he got a threatening growl from the demon lord. Miroku's hand had been traveling down to touch what was his and he didn't like it. If it had been anyone else they would have been dead by now but since his mate held such affection for this human he held his instincts at bay.

"Monk! If you want to continue living I suggest that you reframed from touching any female in my castle in that manner, because my mate would be displeased with me if I killed you." Said Sesshomaru with a growl.

Miroku understood his threat and reframed from touching any females while he was here in his castle. It would be a test of his control but he didn't want to die before he had the chance to claim the lovely Sango as his wife.

They had both agreed to wait until they found out about Kagome and what she was going to do. Sango did not want to get married unless Kagome could attend the ceremony. So with a broken heart he had agreed to postpone the wedding until they have heard from Kagome.

Kagome quickly explained to her friends why they were brought to the castle and the attacks that they had experienced.

From Miroku's sources of information they had not heard any rumors on anyone who wanted to kill the Western Lord or his mate. This was very interesting to them, this only meant that whoever was after them was keeping quiet about it. They agreed to help Kagome guard the pups when she was not around.

Kagome was happy to hear that her friends were willing to help. She knew that she would be very busy trying to get ready for the challenge and she needed someone that she could trust around the children.

She explained that they would be helping Nasume who had taken it upon herself to always be with them. Kagome knew that she was tired and could use some rest from her constant vigilance.

With this in mind Kagome introduced her friends to Nasume and explained that they would be helping her care for the children.

Sango and Nasume hit it off, as they became friends with each other. Miroku got busy and started to set up sutras that will protect the pups while they were in the castle. Miroku's powers were great when he wasn't trying to grope other females.

Her friends had settled into the castle to help her protect Shippo and Rin and she was very grateful for their help.

oOo

Lord Tususki had been watching Sesshomaru and Kagome everyday while they trained. He kept his distance from them not wanting to be seen or sensed by the couple.

As he watched Kagome train he knew that she was very powerful. He decided that he would join in their training to see how powerful she was and to offer some pointers that might help her in her test in a few days.

He made his way into the clearing and the couple immediately stopped when he approached.

Sesshomaru growled at being disturbed as he eyed his father's friend with caution. 'I wonder what he is doing here? Is he here to test Kagome when the others are due to arrive in a couple of days?'

Tususki growled for the pup to be quiet as he said, "I want to join in on your training. I know that you have been training with your mate to make sure that she is able to defeat the other lords but I want to see how she fairs against me. She knows your moves and it would do her good to fight someone else who she has never faced before."

Sesshomaru growled his displeasure. He didn't want her to fight anyone just yet. He had moved over to Kagome as he had stepped in front of her to protect. He might be his father's best friend but she was his mate and he will protect her from harm.

He felt a gentle hand on his arm as he looked at his mate to be. She was smiling at him as he took in her sweet scent that made him relax.

Kagome could tell that Sesshomaru was upset but Tususki did have a valid point. She turned to her mate as she said, "Sesshomaru, it's all right. I will train with him. He does have a valid point. I'm used to all of your moves and can predict your next strike. With a new opponent I can really test my skills before the test."

Sesshomaru had to give in to her logic. She did have a point. He still didn't like it but he moved aside to give her a chance to prove her skills. He gave Tususki a death glare that said that if he hurt his intended there would be nothing holding him back from killing him.

Tususki understood the silent threat as he moved into position, drawing his sword. He took a fighting stance in front of Kagome to see how she would react.

Kagome for the most part was ready to test her skills. She had gotten stronger than she ever thought possible. She would use whatever means available to her to fight and win the test.

Kagome had decided to use Midoriko's sword as she sheathed the sword that Sesshomaru had given her. She needed to practice with this sword so she could get used to the feel of it. To her surprise she felt the sword adjust to her miko powers as it pulsed in her hand. The sword had accepted it's new master as it tapped into her powers to make the sword come to life.

The sword grew slightly longer but became very light in her hand. It glowed and eerie gold as the power pulsed into the sword.

Kagome looked at the sword and complete understanding of how it worked came into her mind. She moved the sword in circles around her getting the feel of the sword as she brought it forward in a defensive position.

Her fighting stance had changed again surprising Sesshomaru, as he watched from the sidelines. Her aura was stronger as a small smile appeared on his face. He knew that his mate had grown in power again when she used the sword that Midoriko had given her.

Tususki was surprised; Kagome had changed her fighting stance to one that could block all of his moves when he attacked. He had been watching her fight for the last few days and had gotten used to her moves. Now that she had changed her stance he had no idea what she was going to do.

Tususki braced himself as he attacked. He moved with speed toward his target as he swung his sword in such a way that it would be hard for anyone to block his attack. To his surprise Kagome had blocked it perfectly and was now staying off his attack as they pushed each other in a test of strength.

Kagome easily blocked his attacked as they were now engaged in a strength of will. She was not about to lose to him. She reached deep inside her as she pushed him away from her and moved forward to attack.

Her attacks were clean and swift as she had him retreating backwards from the assaults. Her sword continued to pulse in her hand as it gave her the strength to match the attackers strength.

Tususki was hard pressed not to retreat from the attack that Kagome had unleashed. He knew that she was strong but he had no idea that she was this powerful. He turned as he let her go by him and he tried to attack again, only to have her move quickly out of the way to land next to him.

He felt the force of her hit as she sent him flying through the air to land at least 20 feet away from her.

He slowly got back on his feet as he held his side. She had diffidently done some damage to his ribs as he saw her coming towards him. He blocked her attacks again and he had to admit to himself that she was better than he ever thought she would be.

Kagome continued her assault on Tususki as he continued to defend. Aside from the first time that he had attacked her she never gave him the chance to attack again. He was powerful in his own right but Kagome had something to prove to these males.

She wanted to prove that she was a worthy mate for Sesshomaru and her love for him fueled her resolve.

She had finally succeeded in knocking the sword away from his hand as he landed on the ground with a sword to his throat.

Tususki was surprised that this human female had defeated him in battle as he looked up into her eyes. His eyes opened wide when he saw that her eyes had turned blood red from the battle. He quickly said, "I concede this fight to you my dear. You have proven yourself to be a strong mate for the Lord of the West.

This Tususki will not challenge you in the upcoming test for I have seen first hand that you are powerful. I do believe that Sesshomaru's father would be please at his son's choice in mate."

Tususki waited for Kagome to back down from the fight but she was not about to let him get up. He became worried when he saw Sesshomaru approach her from the side.

Sesshomaru noticed that Kagome's eyes had gone blood red from anger. She had tapped into her demon energy and now it was in control. He had heard Tususki words and thought that his mate would accept his defeat but he was wrong. She would not stand down from him and unless he stepped in she could kill him.

He slowly approached his mate from behind as he reached around her and grabbed her hand with the sword in it. He gently pulled her away from Tususki while he held her in his arms and wrapped her in his warmth as he sat her down in his lap.

He licked her neck to calm her and purred as he said, "Mate, he has conceded the fight to you. You do not have to kill him."

Kagome closed her eyes as she let her powers recede back and took control again. She was breathing hard as she opened her eyes to look at her mate and smiled. Her eyes had returned to normal as her breathing finally evened out.

She finally stood straight up and said, "I'm sorry if I scared you. I didn't mean to lose control like that."

Tususki stood up from the ground as he grabbed his side. He knew he had a couple of broken ribs from the fight. He looked at Kagome and said, "You are a very powerful miko. I have never, in my life, fought someone with such powers. You weren't even using your miko powers to defend yourself. It was shear brute strength and this is what surprised me.

You changed your fighting stance to enable you to block my attacks. This is something that I have not seen in you before. I have watched you train and you always had the same fighting stance when you attacked Sesshomaru even when he had changed his.

It's a sign of effectively reading your opponents and adapting to a situation. I thought that by offering to battle with you that I could offer you some advice on how to defeat the other lords, but I was wrong. You can do this on your own and not many females can do this.

I offer you my blessing and accept you to mate with Sesshomaru. I know that he would have a happy life with you and the pups you bear will be strong in their own rights."

Tususki then turned to Sesshomaru and said, "You have done well in choosing your mate. She is powerful and she should have no trouble in defeating the other lords. I will not fight her in the test, for she has already proven to this Tususki that she can defeat him. But I will, however, test her knowledge when the time comes.

For now I must have my wounds tended to. Your mate packs a powerful punch and I think she broke a couple of my ribs."

Kagome upon hearing that she had hurt Sesshomaru mentor had started to cry. She didn't mean to hurt him in anyway. She approached Lord Tususki and said, "My Lord, please forgive me for hurting you. I never meant to hurt you in anyway. If you would allow me I can heal your wounds."

Tususki was surprised to see her cry. She was hurt for having hurt him in a fight. He smiled as he reached to swipe the tears away from her cheek as he said, "Kagome you don't have to be sorry for hurting me. You did what you had to do in order to win the fight. I wouldn't have expected anything less. But I would be honored if you could heal my wounds for me."

Kagome looked at her mate as she saw his gentle nod for her to proceed. She stepped forward and helped him sit on the ground. She placed her hand on his side and began to concentrate.

A blue light appeared on her hands as it healed his injuries from their battle. When she was finally done he felt better than before. He looked at her and smiled as he said, "Kagome you truly are powerful. I feel better than before I started this fight. You are truly special."

Sesshomaru helped Kagome to her feet as Tususki rose on his own. He felt his side and shook his head at what she had done for him. Together they left the clearing heading back toward the castle.

Sesshomaru now knew that his mate was ready to defeat the other lords. She had faired well against Lord Tususki in that fight and had won. He was filled with pride knowing that his mate was strong. He couldn't wait until this ordeal was over with so he could claim his mate. He would be looking forward to their mating and he knew deep in his heart that she was the one destined for him.

oOo

Sesshomaru was in his study while Lord Tususki was briefing him on what was going to happen when the other lords got to his kingdom. "When the rest of the lords get here we will all meet so you can introduce your intended. I know that tension will be high between you and Kamlyn but you must remain focused on what is going on.

You cannot let him know that you know of his plans to get the pups. Your mate's friends will see to their safety and you must protect your intended until the test.

I have no doubt that your mate will defeat the other lords in a fight but Kamlyn is ruthless. But if she unleashes a small amount of the powers, which I felt within her, she will defeat him.

Have her not eat or drink in front of them. Kamlyn could find a way to poison her food and we don't want to take chances. You will provide her meals and drinks and no one will suspect anything because it is the inu youkai way to make his mate submit to his power. But make sure that you tell Kagome that is not, in anyway, a punishment on your part only a way to keep her save from your enemy.

She is very intelligent and knows our way of doing things."

Sesshomaru knew what Tususki was saying as he turned to him, "Yes, I will make sure that she understands that this is not a form of punishment. Her knowledge stems from the books she has read. They can only tell her so much information and I have to provide the rest."

Tususki looked up at Sesshomaru with shock, "She can read? I never knew that humans were educated. Knowledge is only limited to the highest of ranks in the royal sector. I had suspected that you had briefed her for her knowledge test on what she needed to know. It has been the custom in the past because I know that demonesses are not that well educated."

Sesshomaru chuckled at his comment, "Yes she can read. She is highly educated and her knowledge is vast. She keeps her words simple because her intellect will surpasses even this Sesshomaru's."

Again Tususki was surprised at his comments. This human was full of surprises. He shook his head to get back to the business at hand when there was a knock on the door.

Sesshomaru turned as he faced the door and said, "Enter!"

To his surprise it was one of his spies that had been dispatched to trail the attackers back to their headquarters.

A few days ago one of his spies had returned with the information confirming that Lord Kamlyn was the one trying to get the pups. He had also learned of his plans and had plans of his own to protect the other lords that would be here in his domain.

So he was surprised that he got another visit from his spies in such a short period of time. He was completely taken by surprise to learn that this particular youkai had not been following the neko youkai back to their headquarters but that this one had followed the shadow demons that were spying in his castle.

"My Lord, I bring news from the north. We have tracked the source of the second group of intruders that is trying to get to Lady Kagome. We have followed the shadow demons that have been roaming around the castle back to their headquarters.

We have learned that a Lord Ryo is behind trying to get to your mate. He is a dragon youkai and wishes to take your mate for himself." Said the spy as he was standing in front of his lord. He did not miss the redness that came into his eyes when he mentioned that this demon wanted his mate as his own.

Sesshomaru became enraged when he heard this news, 'How dare that dragon think that this Sesshomaru would allow a vermin like him to take my mate as his own. I will fight him to the end to protect her and even then he will never have her.

But this Ryo, I have heard this name before but I can't figure out where I have heard it.'

Sesshomaru was brought out of his mussing as he heard Tususki ask his spy, "Are you sure that the name you heard was Ryo?"

The spy turned to the other lord and said, "Yes my lord. We heard his name correctly and he plans on taking Lady Kagome as his mate. He wants revenge for being imprisoned all these years."

"Do you know who imprisoned him?" asked Tususki.

"No my lord he did not mentioned it to the shadow demons. I have left two of my companions behind. They are keeping their eye on him and will inform us if there is anything new to add." Said the spy. He was still keeping his eye on his lord to make sure he wouldn't kill him for this news. It was a known fact that if you upset the Western Lord you could lose your head.

Sesshomaru turned to his spy and said, "You are dismissed. You have done your job well in bringing me this information. Now go and get some rest and food."

The guard, grateful for still being alive after bringing such bad news, bowed deeply to his lord before leaving the study. He quickly made it out the door before his lord could change his mind.

Tususki looked at Sesshomaru with concern. He had heard this name before and he didn't like what he was about to tell this young pup. "Sesshomaru do you know who this Ryo is?"

Sesshomaru looked up from his desk as he said, "No, but I have heard of this name before but I can't place where I have heard or read about it."

Tususki took a deep breath and let it out to calm himself before he started to speak, "I know who Ryo is. A long time ago, when the four lords formed the accord that they will come to each other's aid if they were ever attacked from an outside enemy, Ryo had made his move to attack the Northern territories.

All the other lords came to my grandfather's aid as they fought the dragon that wanted to take away his lands. It was your grandfather that had the power to seal Ryo deep into the northern mountains and imprison him there. The seal could not be broken unless one of his decedents could defeat one of his.

Centuries passed as Ryo son, Ryuukotsusei, challenged your father for his lands. He had almost defeated him when your father took one of his fangs and pierced it through his heart as he sealed him to a mountain. Ryuukotsusei had met the same fate as his father, but your father's battle with Ryuukotsusei proved to be his undoing. He died a short time after that battle."

Sesshomaru was remembering back to that time. He also remembered that he had gone to where this Ryuukotsusei laid dormant where his father had sealed him. It was during a time when he was pondering why his father had given the Tetsusaiga to his brother.

"Yes I remember that time in my life. I had gone to that place and seen him pinned to the side of a mountain with fathers fang stuck through his heart. But I don't know how he got lose." Said Sesshomaru as he tried to figure out what had happened.

"I can tell you what happened." Sesshomaru was shocked to hear his brother's voice in the room. He had forgotten that he was even in there at all. He was standing by the window watching his mate and pups playing in the field down below.

Inuyasha took a deep breath as he recalled what happened that day in the mountains. "I had gone there to defeat Ryuukotsusei so my sword would get lighter.

When the Tetsusaiga was broken in my fight against one of Naraku's incarnations, I had to take the sword to Totosai to have it repaired. He fixed my sword with one of my fangs but it made it heavy to lift.

The only way to make the sword lighter was defeat an enemy that my old man could not defeat. When I got there Naraku was already there and he release Ryuukotsusei from the spell that father had placed on him.

If I wanted my sword to get lighter I had to defeat him. It was no longer my fathers fang that was protecting me but my own fang that I had to master. It was a hard battle but in the end I did kill Ryuukotsusei. By doing so my sword became lighter and I am able to summon the wind scar on command. Plus I have a new attack for my sword it's the ultimate attack for the Tetsusaiga, the backlash wave."

Sesshomaru nodded his head toward his brother in understanding. He had heard rumors that Ryuukotsusei was defeated but he didn't know how. His brother was truly strong for not even he knew of the swords ultimate attack.

Tususki took all of this information in and then said, "Well I can say without a doubt that it was Naraku that released Ryo from his prison.

When Naraku was able to break the spell your father had placed on Ryuukotsusei he effectively broke your grandfathers spell as well. He is a powerful opponent and I fear for Kagome's life. If he decides to attack and get to her he just might succeed.

I know that she is strong but he has powers that he had time to develop and will exceed Kagome's and he might be able to take her from here. But if you mate her before he can attack then he will not be able to touch her for she will grow in power along with you."

'Damn this test, Kagome is in danger and the only way to keep her safe is to mate with her. I'm honored bound to see this through.' Thought Sesshomaru as he started to growl. He was not happy about this little bit of information and he knew that he would have to tell his lovely mate of the danger. He knew that she would tell him not to worry about her safety but his beast will not rest until she was his.

So now they had to plan a defense against a dragon demon that wants to take away his mate. It seems that ever since he had selected Kagome to be his mate everyone was after her. They knew that he would only pick a strong mate and she was a prize worth fighting for.

He left his study to inform his mate about this latest news. He had promised her that he would keep her informed about any information that they received.

True to his predictions his lovely mate had said not to worry that she had no intentions of getting caught by a dragon and being dragged away from the Western Lands. He had smiled at her response as he pulled her into his embrace, nuzzling her neck, and licking her as a sign of affection.

Kagome had a good understanding of the inu youkai way and he had explained to her its structure. She had asked why he had been laying on top of her that one night and he had to explain his reason for doing so. He knew that deep down inside she had understood but didn't know exactly what it meant.

She now knew that he was the dominant male and she was the dominant female of his pack. With her status came the protection of his pack to her. They were loyal to her because she was his mate. She had to submit to his will in order for the social structure to be established.

He had admitted to her that he didn't expect to go through all this with her because she was human. But as she started to change and became more inu than human he had to exert his dominance over her so she would submit to his authority. Once this was done she fell into the social structure perfectly.

He left his mate in the gardens as she stayed to watch over the pups. He made his way back into his study as he saw Tususki still sitting there deep in thought. They planned for the rest of the day on what they would do if this Ryo decided to attack.

oOo

The day they had been waiting for finally came when the other lords would arrive at Sesshomaru's castle. The field has been prepared for the test and a very nervous Kagome was pacing in her bed chambers. She was nervous as hell. She just hoped that she didn't do anything to embarrass her mate in front of these other lords.

She knew what she had to do but she just hoped that she could keep her temper under control when she finally met this Lord Kamlyn for the first time along with his daughter. Word had gotten back to them that she would also be attending the test and this did not please Kagome at all. She could tell that this would prove to be an interesting day as she walked out of her chambers to join her mate in the grand audience chamber.

Kagome was beautifully dressed in a white kimono with red sakara blossoms on it. She had a red obi that rapped around her slim waist showing off her figure to perfection. Her hair was pulled up into and elegant bun with some hair let loose to frame her beautiful face.

Nasume had helped her dress as she gently applied some makeup to bring out her natural beauty. To Nasume surprised when she had stepped back to look at her mistress she was shocked to see the change she had made.

Kagome was a beautiful ningen but with just a little makeup on her face her beauty came out even more. When she stood and walked around she carried herself like royalty demanding respect.

Kagome stopped by the children's room to see how they were doing along with her friends. They were quietly playing in the room when they all looked up to see who had entered the room.

The kids stopped playing their game as they looked at their mother. Never before had they seen her look so beautiful. Shippo was the first to come out of his stupor as he said, "Mama! You look absolutely gorgeous!"

Kagome blushed at the compliment she received from her son as she heard Rin echo his comment. She looked at her friends and saw the surprised look on Sango's face when she saw her and the open mouth of Miroku as he stared at her.

Sango came out of her shock as she walked toward Kagome and said, "Kagome, you look so beautiful dressed like that. I have never seen this side of you and it suits you."

Kagome bowed her head at her friend and answered, "Thank you Sango that means a lot to me."

Miroku finally got his composure back as he walked to where Kagome was standing and offered his opinion as well, "Kagome, you will definitely turn every males head when you walk into that room today. No one can compare to your beauty."

Kagome was shocked by his words. Never, in the years she had been traveling with her friends, had she ever heard Miroku speak like this about her without his hand drifting south to her butt. 'As a matter of fact I have not seen Miroku grope anyone since he has been here.' Thinking that this was a good thing, it lifted her spirits knowing that she looked, at least acceptable, to be Sesshomaru's mate.

She turned as she left the room with a lighter heart than she walked in there with as they gave her their best wishes. They knew that she was going to turn every male's head in that room once she walked in.

oOo

Sesshomaru was in the grand audience chambers greeting his guest. Lord Kumo of the Eastern Lands was the last to arrive at his castle. He greeted him and led the other lords into the grand audience chambers to await Kagome's arrival.

He already had to fight off Lord Kamlyn daughter, Sora, from trying to grab him. He detested that wench and didn't want anything to do with her. She was heading towards him again when the doors opened and the heralds announced Kagome's arrival. "My Lord's and Ladies presenting Lady Kagome."

When he looked upon his mate to be his heart just about stopped beating. He had never seen her so elegantly dressed. She was truly beautiful and he noticed that every male in the room was practically drooling over what he had.

He gave a growl of possessiveness as he moved forward to escort her to the front of the room.

When he reached her she gave him the most perfect smile he had ever seen. He offered her his arm and she took it as they walked together toward the front of the room.

Kagome noticed out of the corner of her eye the female demon that was sending death glares towards her direction. She figured that this was Sora of the Southern Lands and she knew that she would have to keep an eye on her.

Kagome noticed that while they were walking toward the front of the room she had heard Sesshomaru's vicious growls and snarls, as he pulled her closer to him. She understood that this was his way of letting everyone know that she was his intended and no one was going to take her away from him. She knew that he would kill anyone who tried to do so and she had come to the conclusion to accept his actions if it meant her safety.

She might not be happy about him killing someone over her but she understood in the youkai world that they wouldn't learn their lesson until he killed a few who dared to touch what was his.

They finally made it to the large daises in the front of the room as she stood by his side.

Everyone seeing them come to a stop on the large daises and facing the room; they stopped talking to hear what the Western Lord had to say.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath as he began to speak, "I want to thank everyone for coming here today. I want to introduce my intended. This is Lady Kagome and she has consented to be my mate."

Kagome looked around the room as she tried to see all there. She was looking for potential threats to her family as she scanned the room while standing next to Sesshomaru quietly.

She had spotted that female demon that had sent her the death glare and she was speaking to another demon next to her. That demoness had on a kimono that didn't cover very much of her body. It was very revealing whenever she walked.

She wanted to hear what they were saying as she lowered her head and started a spell that would enable her to hear.

oOo **_Conversation with Sora and her father _** oOo

"Father, I don't think that you will have any problems getting rid of that whore up there with Sesshomaru. She is only a ningen and doesn't have any power to her aura." Said Sora in a heated statement to her father. She had tried earlier to get close to Sesshomaru but he just growled at her and warned her not to approach.

Sora was not used to not getting what she wanted. She had no problem getting other males into her bed but with Sesshomaru he had refused her entirely. She was at a lost for why this was happening for she knew that all males desired her. But Sesshomaru was proving to be a challenge.

Kamlyn for his part had seen the ningen enter the room. She was not much to look at but the other males in the room did not agree with his assessment of this ningen. He could smell the scent of arousal as she walked by with Sesshomaru heading toward the front of the room.

He had heard Sesshomaru's growls of warning that she was his and would kill anyone who would try to take her from him. Luck seemed to be on Kamlyn side for when he killed Kagome; Sesshomaru could do nothing about it since he was prevented from interfering with the test.

He was safe from his wrath and he would have to accept his daughter as his mate. He knew that Lord Kumo was a young lord who just took over his father's lands less than a hundred years ago. He was unmated and he was definitely looking at the ningen with interest. He was after all a tiger youkai and didn't have any sense at all.

He understood that Lord Tususki would side with Sesshomaru on his choice of mate because of the long-standing relationship he held with the Western Lands. Sesshomaru's father had been his best friend before he died and he knew that he extended that friendship to his son.

He realized that in order to get his daughter to mate with Sesshomaru he would have to take care of the ningen first. That won't take place until tomorrow and he couldn't wait to see to her demise.

"Yes daughter I believe that I will not have any problems getting rid of her. She is a ningen and we all know that ningens are not educated so the first test she will fail will be the knowledge piece of it.

You are correct when you say that she holds no powers for her aura is weak. Even Lord Kumo would not have a problem killing her. If he does kill her then I will be spared the task of doing it myself.

Once she is out of the way then I will force Sesshomaru's hand. I'll have him take you as his mate and by the following day you will be Lady of the West."

Kagome heard all of their plans and some of the other comments made about her. They didn't know that she was hiding her aura from them so they couldn't tell how strong she really was. She would have to teach them all a lesson on how not to underestimate your opponents.

She heard as Sesshomaru told everyone that the test would start in the morning as he had his servants show the lords and their guest to their rooms. They were all to be located in the southern wing, away from Sesshomaru and his family.

Sora didn't like this at all for she knew that this ningen will be were Sesshomaru was sleeping. She just hoped that her fathers plan worked because if it didn't then she would take matters in her own hands and kill the ningen herself.

She had the right to challenge if she wanted to mate with Sesshomaru and the ningen would have to fight. She was not going to be easy on her and she would enjoy squeezing the life out of her small form.

Sora followed her father and the others out of the grand audience chamber as they were shown to their rooms. She had one more day to plot her actions before the test begins in the morning. She was definitely looking forward to this.

oOo

Sesshomaru watched as everyone left the grand audience chamber. He was watching the males in particular as his eyes started to bleed red when the males refused to back down to his growls. He moved Kagome closer to him as he tucked her in at his side, showing all the males in the room that she was his.

Once everyone was gone Kagome let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as she turned to Sesshomaru. She noticed that his eyes had gone blood red as she reached up to nuzzle him under his chin. She gave him a gentle lick to calm him as he pulled her into his embrace.

His inner youkai was raging mad at the refusal of those males to back down at his threats. If they had not left when they did there would have been a few dead for even looking at his intended.

When he felt his mate nuzzle him his mind quickly cleared as he pulled her into his embrace. He leaned down and took in her wonderful scent as it calmed his dark half down.

When he looked into her eyes all he saw was the love that she had for him as he leaned down and kissed her gently. It wasn't a passionate kiss but one that told her how much he loved her.

They were interrupted when Inuyasha cleared his throat as he approached his brother. He had a status report to give before he retires for the night. "I'm sorry to disturb you brother but the guards have been placed all around the southern wing. Once everyone is in their chambers Miroku will place seals at the entrance to the wing to make sure no one would leave their rooms.

The seals have already been placed on the outside of the windows preventing anyone from entering or leaving the castle.

They have also spotted a couple of the shadow demons in the castle and they are being watched at the moment. Miroku's sutras should be enough to prevent them from entering the western wing of the castle."

Sesshomaru took all this in as he said, "Good, now we all need to get some rest. The real challenge will be tomorrow. The test will begin first thing in the morning. The night of the full moon will be tomorrow also. We need to make sure that the castle stays secure until after Kagome and I have mated. Once this is done then the threat to my kingdom will be over."

Inuyasha understood his brother as he said, "Very well, I will see you in the morning." He turned and left his brother and his best friend alone as he made his way to the western wing to finally get some rest. It is going to be a challenge to keep the castle safe until his brother mated Kagome.

Kagome and Sesshomaru left the grand audience chamber and went to get some rest. Once they entered their room Kagome turned to Sesshomaru and said, "Sesshomaru, I heard most of the comments that those other lords said about me. I know that Kumo desires me for a mate.

I also know what Kamlyn has planned. He thinks that I'm weak and I want him to think that I am. Come tomorrow he will be really surprised at the power that I hold."

Sesshomaru had also heard what Kamlyn was planning. His hearing was very sensitive, more sensitive than most inu youkai. This was part of his powers and he enjoyed listening to others when they thought that they could not be heard.

"Yes I heard his plans as well and we will be ready for his betrayal. The only one that knows your true powers is Tususki and he will not reveal your secret as of yet.

Preparations have been made to protect the castle and you, if he decides to attack. He doesn't know that by him coming here and attacking this Sesshomaru openly he will lose his lands to me. Under Youkai law if he attacks me directly and I defeat him then his lands belong to me. This law has been in effect for a long time but everyone tends to forget about it."

Kagome understood his words as she had gotten into bed and was looking at her love. Soon they would be mated and she couldn't wait for him to complete her. She knew that deep down inside he was the one that was destined for her, the one to make her complete.

She didn't really understand all of these feeling that she was having or the strange power that seems to grow whenever he is near her but she knew that as far as her heart was concerned he was the one to make her happy.

But there was something that was nagging her in the back of her mind. She felt that something was going to happen tomorrow and she couldn't tell what it would be. She knew she had to face this threat and win the fight that would ensue to take her away from her beloved.

She was brought out of her musing when she felt her mate get into bed and pull her close into his chest. She turned as she hugged him and took comfort in his heat. Tonight was not a night of passion but one of bonding. They both had to get through the next day to finally have a chance to live a life of happiness.

They both closed their eyes as they let sleep take them. Happy to be in each others embrace as they rested for what was to come.

oOo

Off in the northern mountains Lord Ryo received word that the test will start tomorrow. Everything was falling into place for him and his plans will finally get him what he wanted.

He wanted the ningen and tomorrow he would go in and take her once she was weak from her ordeal and couldn't fight against him. Once he got her away from Sesshomaru he would mate with her and produce the heir that he wanted.

Then he could turn his attention to getting the lands away from those fools. It should be easy enough since they weren't that strong to stop him. He had gathered an army since his release from his prison and they should be strong enough to defeat the other lords.

Yes, tomorrow he would get the ningen and be mated to her by the end of the day. His plans couldn't have worked out better.

oOo

Sesshomaru's spies had heard what Ryo was planning as one of them left the Northern Mountains to relay the message to their lord. He was hoping that he could get there in time to warn his lord of the impending danger to his mate.

He was running as fast as his youkai legs could carry him wishing that he could travel like his lord in a demon ball of light. But this power was only seen in the strongest of demons and he had to content himself with his speed along the ground.

The only thing that you could see was the bending of the tree branches as he rushed by in a blur to the human eye, heading towards the west with his news.

oOo

This is the end to another chapter. I hope you are all not made at me for not giving you the test that Kagome will go through in this chapter. But I had my reasons for doing this way.

I have a question for all of you. I have received numerous email messages telling me not to change Kagome into a demon but leave her the way she is. Since I have not written the lemon yet, yes you hentai I will put in a full lemon to this story, I want to know by you reviewing what you all think. I know what I want to do but I will give you all a chance to speak your mind. I have never done this before I have always wrote the story the way I wanted to so just to be different I want your opinion. Let me know in your reviews.

The final stage has been set for Kagome's test. Tensions are running high between Kamlyn and Sesshomaru. Will Kagome come out the victor at the end or will she meet with her demise at the hands of Kamlyn. You have to wait to find out.

Until the next chapter!

Ja ne!


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Kagome had been standing by the window looking out toward the horizon. She could just barely make out the sun rising in the distance. She had been up for hours not being able to sleep. Her mind was in a state of confusion, anxiety, and worry. She didn't know what was going to happen today but she was praying to Kami that everything turned out all right.

Her mind was in deep contemplation as she thought about everything that happened since she had met Sesshomaru. Her life, as she knew it, had been turned upside down since she had fallen in love with the stoic lord.

He was a strange creature one that had lived a lonely and isolated life. Never having anyone to talk to or be with when his day was hard or when he was worried that he had done something wrong to cause an uprising in his kingdom.

She understood him to some level having lived all her life in a shrine and being the daughter of a shrine keeper her life was pretty much the same as his. Had not been for her schooling she was sure that no one would want to talk to her on an intellectual bases. She was smart for her age but always had to hide it from her friends in order to appear normal in their eyes.

She had secretly hoped to find someone that could test her abilities and would show her such love that they would give their all just to be with her.

She turned slightly and watched as her mate to be was still sleeping on their shared bed before turning back to the window and looking out again contemplating her life. He was different but one that was willing to show her that he loved her with all his heart. She had somehow managed to breakdown the barrier that was around his heart to finally allow him to feel the love that she held for him.

Ever since that day in his study, when she had let it slip that she would reject him as a mate if it would stop the attacks on her pups, she had felt strange. She felt even closer to him like she was a part of him and he was a part of her.

It was hard to put into words what she was feeling. She had never felt this way before. It actually felt like part of her soul was now a part of Sesshomaru.

Kagome also thought about the jewel that she had destroyed earlier this week. It was necessary that she got rid of the jewel. She couldn't allow the jewel to fall into evil hands.

She knew that when she got rid of the jewel that she would effectively get rid of her only way home. That's why the last time they were at her home she had said her final goodbyes to her mother. She, like her mother, understood that she would not be coming home again.

Her mother had been strong and accepted her daughter's decision. Kagome knew that if she was truly bonded to Sesshomaru that she might live long enough to see her mother again.

Where centuries would have passed by for her, for her mother it would have been just minutes or days before they saw each other again. She would miss her mother but she had made her decision and she had no regrets.

She turned her mind back to the business at hand and the test she would have to take today. She knew that Sesshomaru would not be allowed to help her in her ordeal but she felt that he would be there for her nonetheless. It was a comforting feeling for her as she continued to stare off into the horizon, trying to prepare mentally for what was ahead.

oOo

Sesshomaru had woken up to the feeling that something was missing from him. His eyes slowly opened to find that his mate was gone from his embrace. He needed to find out how she did that because he would need to find another way to keep the woman with him while he slept. She always managed to get out of his embrace when he was feeling very relaxed by the calming feeling he got from her scent.

It was the lack of this scent that had woken him from his slumber. He slowly turned over as he looked for his mate. He found her looking out the window with an expression that told of her uncertainties.

He hated to see her this way as he got up out of bed and walked over to where she was standing. He slowly wrapped his arms around her small form, bringing her into his chest and warmth.

He knew what she was thinking as he whispered in her ear, "Don't worry my love, you will do fine today when you fight against Kamlyn. You are very powerful and you should have no problems defeating him.

But you must be careful around him. He is one that will use everything within his disposal to win a fight. I will not allow him to cheat but the others might allow his actions because they won't see it as cheating. He has great powers and is not worried about using them. I have not seen the full extent of his powers but I'm sure that he is a strong opponent.

Kumo, although a bit young to be a lord, is not as weak as he pretends to be. He is a fierce warrior and you must be on your guard with him. He is a Neko to some extent he is very devious and cunning so you must watch your step around him.

I have no idea who you will face first but I'm sure that Tususki will see that it's a fair fight."

Sesshomaru held her tight in his embrace. He could feel her relaxing into his chest as he purred to give her comfort. After a while he continued, "There are no rules for the test of strength. They will fight you one at a time and the only way to defeat them will be if they die, admit defeat, like Lord Tususki did the other day, or cannot move any longer.

In the test of knowledge they will only ask you one question each. They are not permitted to ask you anymore. If you can answer their question then it should be enough to prove that you are very well educated. I have no doubts that you will be able to answer their questions. Just remember that they are Lords to their lands and your words will impress them."

Kagome understood what her mate was telling her. She didn't need to keep her answers simple but speak like she was educated. She leaned her head back as she took the comfort that her mate had to offer. She felt relaxed in his arms as they both looked at the horizon. She felt a sense of being complete as the sun was beginning to come up.

The feeling that she was having last night was coming back, the feeling that impending danger was near and that something was going to happen after the test. She didn't know what was going to happen but this feeling would not go away.

She took a deep breath and then voiced her concerns, "Sesshomaru, after the test today I have a feeling that something is going to happen. I don't know what but I have this feeling that it will involve us. It's a feeling that I can't explain but it will not leave my conscious mind. Once the test is completed, promise me that you will stick close to me. I will be weakened and might not have the energy to fight off the impending danger."

Sesshomaru grew concerned at Kagome's words. He didn't want anything to happen to her. It was going to be hard enough to keep his control while she is being attacked but he knew he had to give her some comfort. "I promise, once the test is over no one will be able to separate us. I will not leave your side and I will take great pleasure in finally mating with you."

He leaned down and kissed her neck as his tongue came out to soothe her. It was his way of showing affection towards his mate and Kagome just about purred with delight. She melted in his arms as he showered her with his love.

Soon they broke apart as they noticed that the sun had come up. It was time to get ready for the test.

Sesshomaru released his mate as he walked over to the closet and opened it. He had something to give to his mate for the battle. He took his gift out as he placed it on the bed for her to see. He smiled when he saw the look of shock come over her lovely features.

Kagome turned around to see what her mate was doing. It was time to get ready to go meet the other lords. Her eyes grew big when she saw what he had in his hands as he laid it on the bed for her to see.

It was beautiful. He had put down a haori and hakama almost like his. It was white in color but where his had red with white sakara blossoms on it hers was blue with white sakara blossoms, almost the color of her eyes. There was a sash the same color as his and armor that would fit her perfectly.

She looked up into his eyes and asked a silent question to her mate. Sesshomaru seeing her question said, "This haori and hakama are made of the same material as mine. The armor was made by Totosai and reinforced with my youkai. These two items it will protect you during your fight with Kamlyn and Kumo. This is my way of protecting you when I can't intervene in the fight."

Kagome smiled at him in gratitude. She understood that it was tearing him up inside not being able to protect her. He had spent all that time showing her that he could protect her but now he was being denied the honor of doing so. She knew he was a great protector but now it was time for her to prove herself.

She put on his gift as she admired how it fit. It was not as big as the one he wore. It was more form fitting but still loose. The sleeves on the haori were not as wide as his so it wouldn't get in her way of her fighting. She wrapped the sash several times around her waist as she tucked her two swords into it. When she looked at herself in the mirror she saw a miniature Sesshomaru in the way she was dressed. She felt pride swelling up inside her, as she stood tall and looked at her mate.

When Sesshomaru finally saw his mate dressed in her new fighting outfit he couldn't conceal the smile that graced his face. She looked beautiful dressed like him and her outfit told everyone that she was his.

He approached his mate as he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss. When they finally broke apart they walked out of his chambers to go and face the other lords. The time for Kagome's test had finally arrived.

oOo

Inuyasha and Miroku had gotten up before the sun had rose over the horizon. They made their way toward the southern wing of the castle as Inuyasha got a status report from the guards on duty.

They reported that Lady Sora, Lord Kamlyn daughter, had tried to leave the wing sometime during the night. The barrier that was placed at the entrance to the southern wing had effectively stopped her from leaving. She had demanded to be let out and when the guards informed her that no one was to leave the wing during the night she became enraged.

They had offered to get her whatever she needed but she just turned around in a huff and went back into her room for the night. They also informed Inuyasha that she had been wearing her nemaki (nightgown) and that it was very revealing.

Inuyasha just smiled as he turned to Miroku and said, "All right Miroku its time to take down the sutra's."

Miroku complied with his wishes and removed the sutras from the entrance to allow the lords to leave the southern wing. He then turned with Inuyasha and walked back down the hallway to the dining area. There they would await the lords and anyone else that was going to witness the test.

About 50 of the more prominent lower lords of the area have been invited to witness the test. This way there was no doubt that Kagome was worthy to be Sesshomaru's mate.

As they were walking Miroku couldn't help the grin on his face as he leaned closer to Inuyasha and whispered, "How much would you like to wager that Sora was on her way to Sesshomaru's bedchambers last night? It could be that she was going to try and seduce him before the test today so she could be named as Lady of the West."

Inuyasha smiled as he said, "Yes, you're probably right. She is a whore from what my brother has told me and she wants his title bad enough to sleep with him. But Sesshomaru only has eyes for Kagome and he would not lower himself to bring her into his bed.

Although it would have been fun to watch when she reached his room and entered, thinking he was alone, and Kagome kicked the living shit out of her. Now that would have been entertainment."

Both Miroku and Inuyasha broke out into uncontrollable laughter. It would have been a good fight to watch. They knew that Kagome would have been within her right to purify her to oblivion for going near her mate to be.

They were still laughing when Kagome and Sesshomaru showed up at the dining hall. Sesshomaru seeing his brother in a fit of laughter asked in a cold hard voice, "Inuyasha? What has you laughing so hard to act like a complete imbecile?"

Inuyasha finally calmed down enough to tell his brother what had happened last night. He saw that his brother did not share the same humor as he did. Inuyasha and Miroku quieted down and went about their duties like nothing had ever happened.

Sesshomaru watched as his brother and the monk left. He had his stoic mask on and never showed his emotions. But under that mask he silently mused that it would have been entertaining to see Kagome hammer Sora into the ground.

He turned to his mate as they moved into the dining hall to await their honored guest. 'Yes indeed it would have been a beautiful site to watch.' mused Sesshomaru as he went to sit in his normal place of honor.

oOo

Sora was still fuming over what had happened last night. She had planned to go find Sesshomaru to see if she could seduce him into mating with her. Her plans were cut short when she couldn't leave the wing they were assigned to and she was forced to stay in her room.

She was still fuming this morning as she met her father and got ready to go to the dining hall.

Kamlyn saw the mood his daughter was in and when he asked what was wrong she proceeded to tell him what had happened last night. He was not surprised that Sesshomaru had gone through such lengths to protect that ningen. He told his daughter not to worry that the human would soon be dead and then she would be proclaimed Lady of the Western Lands.

They made their way toward the dining hall where they were all meeting before the test began. He hoped that the ningen enjoyed her last meal, because her death was very near. He had a plan that had been set in motion and he was waiting to see if it would work. All he needed the ningen to do was to eat the food that was offered to her.

oOo

Kagome and Sesshomaru were in the dining hall when all of the other lords entered. They all made their way toward the seats that were assigned to them based on rank.

Kagome sat to Sesshomaru's right, Tususki to his left, then came Kamlyn, next to him his daughter Sora, then Kumo next to her.

Inuyasha sat next to Kagome, and then came Rin, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku.

Sesshomaru observed when Kamlyn turn his nose up at his human guest but when he eyed the monk and the Taijiya he was proud to see that they didn't back down from his intimidation. As a matter of fact they had their own scowls on their faces as they looked at Kamlyn wishing he would start something with them.

The servers came in quickly and started to serve the meal. Kamlyn was eyeing Kagome with interest to see if she would eat. Sesshomaru noticed Kamlyn glare towards his mate as he looked at her out of the corner of his eye. He was wondering what he was up to as he took the first bite of his food to allow everyone else to eat.

Kagome was staring down at her food as her senses were picking up something that was wrong with it. It didn't smell like it usually did and she was picking up the aroma of something sweet.

She remembered what Sesshomaru had told her the previous night. He told her not to take anything to eat or drink unless he gave it to her because they could try to poison her. That anything that she needed he would provide for her. He had said not to take it, as a form of punishment for that was the inu youkai way of reinforcing their dominance over their mate's loyalties.

So Kagome decided to just sit there with her head bowed not eating. The food did not appeal to her like it might have been poisoned and she was not about to take the chance. She loved Sesshomaru too much to be tricked like this.

Sesshomaru noticed that his mate was not eating. He leaned closer to her as he said in her ear, "Kagome, my love, why aren't you eating?"

Kagome noticed out the corner of her eye that Kamlyn was watching her and so was his daughter. She smiled sweetly as she said, "Please my lord, I'm not hungry this morning and do not wish to eat."

Sesshomaru noticed what she had said and immediately became suspicious of the food she had in front of her. She had told him this morning that she was hungry and that she hoped that the other lords wouldn't take too long to get to the dining hall. He trusted her instincts as he said, "Very well, you do not have to eat."

Kamlyn was fuming at her refusal to eat the food in front of her. His plan had been detected and the poison that was in her food would not be consumed. 'Damn, this wench is harder to get rid of than I thought. How does she know that the food has been poisoned?' Thought Kamlyn as he continued to eat his food.

Once everyone was done eating they all got up as they started to make their way into the grand audience chamber. The last ones to leave were Sesshomaru and his party as they waited until everyone left and the door closed behind them. He waited a few more minutes to make sure that no one was within earshot and then he turned to his mate and asked, "Kagome, why didn't you eat your food?"

Kagome turned to him holding up a finger to her lips to keep everyone quiet for a few minutes. She started a spell that would prevent the one's at the door from hearing what was about to be said.

Once this was done, and she was assured of their privacy, she then proceeded to tell her mate why she refused the food. "I didn't eat because the food has poison in it. I detected a sweet aroma that had not been in my food before. I recognized the smell as the same poison that was used on you. I also remember what you told me last night, about not eating or drinking unless you gave it to me yourself. I figured that you would catch on to something being wrong and wouldn't push the issue of me eating."

Sesshomaru understood what she was saying. He had to be more careful with her from now on. She was able to detect the poison this time but the next time he might lose her. He looked at the others in the room as he said, "Inuyasha, Miroku you know what you have to do. Make sure the battlefield is secure before we go out there.

Sango you will take the children back upstairs to their room and keep them safe. With Kagome's barrier and me reinforcing it nothing can get through to harm them or you. If you hear anything going on outside please do not leave the safety of the room and leave the children unguarded. They will try to get to them one more time before the test ends."

Sango understood as she grabbed the children and started back to their room. When they stepped outside the dinning hall a group of Inu Youkai guards surrounded them and escorted them back to the west wing. Once they were safe inside the pup's room, they stood guard in the hallways making sure that the lord's pups stayed safe.

When Sesshomaru saw Sango leave with the children they all made their way toward the grand audience chambers. His instincts were on high alert now that someone had tried to kill his mate. His inner demon was trying to get out to protect her and he was battling with him to keep him under control. He couldn't take the chance of letting him loose and killing everyone in site.

He eventually got him under control when they finally reached their destination. The guards opened the door for him as the court herald announced his arrival in the chamber.

Kagome was walking right next to him as she was hiding her aura and trying hard to listen to what was going on. She tried to keep her powers at bay so they couldn't detect her strong aura.

This was proving to be difficult as her temper started to flare because of what happened back at the dining hall. She took deep calming breaths as she finally got herself under control. She needed to stay focused on what she had to do.

They stopped on the dais up front as they waited for the official start of the test.

Tususki being the eldest and longest ruling Lord came forward to start the proceedings. "My Lord, we are ready to test your mate to see if she is worthy. The first of the test is the test of knowledge. We will all ask one question of your mate to test her knowledge and then at the end we will tell you if we all approve."

Sesshomaru nodded for him to proceed as Kagome took a step forward to step down from the dais. She stood there and faced Lord Tususki waiting for him to proceed.

Tususki took a deep breath as he said, "Lady Kagome, you will be tested first by Lord Kamlyn, then Lord Kumo, and finally by myself."

Kagome nodded her head in understanding of his instruction as she saw Kamlyn take a few steps forward to address her.

Kamlyn had a smirk on his face as he approached. He knew that she would not be able to answer his question. No ningen was educated and he doubted that she would know the answer to his question, hell not even his own daughter could answer the question.

Kamlyn took a deep breath as he said, "My question to you is in which year did the Hojo Clan come into power?" As soon as he was done he had a wicked smile on his face as he saw her close her eyes in concentration. He knew that she would not know the answer to his question because even he had to look it up before he asked it.

Kagome heard his question as she closed her eyes and concentrated. She was searching her memory for the answer. She knew she had read the answer before from all the books she had absorbed. But what caught her off guard was the fact that he was asking about the Hojo Clan. 'Could these be the decedents to the same Hojo back home?' she mused as she finally came up with the answer to his question.

"My Lord the Hojo Clan came into power in the 13th year of the Kamakura period." Kagome said with confidence as she saw Kamlyn eyes grow big with disbelief. She knew that he doubted that she could answer his question.

Kamlyn was fuming. She had gotten his question correct and now he had no choice. He would have to see to her demise during the strength phase of the testing. "You are correct." He quickly turned on his heel as he made his way back to where his daughter was standing, clearly not happy by the turn of events.

Sesshomaru smiled inwardly his mate had done well. She had set Kamlyn in his place and answered his question.

Lord Kumo came forward as he stood near Tususki and asked his question. "In which year did the Mongol barbarians first invade our lands?"

Kumo stood there waiting for Kagome to answer his question. 'This ningen is proving to be intelligent she knows the history of events of the past. She will make a wonderful concubine if she survives the test of strength.' He mused as he waited for his answer.

Kagome had again closed her eyes searching her mind for the answer to his question. Once she found it she said, "My Lord the Mongol barbarians first invaded our lands in the 83rd year of the Kamakura period."

Kumo frowned as he said, "That is incorrect. The year was the 82nd year of the Kamakura period." 'Maybe she is not as intelligent as she is beautiful.' He thought with amusement.

Kagome glared at the lord in front of her as she said, "I beg to differ my lord but it was the 83rd year of the Kamakura period." She knew that she was right, her memory have yet to fail her.

Kagome looked at Tususki and said, "It seems, my lord, that we have a point of disagreement. My lord, do you or any of the other lords know the answer to his question?"

Tususki had to admit that he did not know the answer to this question. He looked at the Kamlyn to see if he knew but he just shook his head saying he didn't know. Tususki turned back to Kagome as he eyed her not even giving Sesshomaru that chance to answer the question, since he was not permitted to intervene in the test.

Kagome saw this as she said, "If my lord would permit me I have proof my answer."

Tususki nodded for her to proceed as Kagome turned to Sesshomaru and asked, "Lord Sesshomaru please send a servant to your library, in the bookcase sitting to the right of the window, on the third shelf, the fourth scroll from the left contains the answer to our question."

Sesshomaru raised an elegant eyebrow as he turned to Jakin and said, "Jakin, retrieve the scroll in question."

Jakin, being the ever-faithful servant quickly left the audience chamber to get the scroll that was requested.

While they waited Tususki had a question that he had to ask Kagome to appease his curiosity, "Lady Kagome you seem very positive about your answer. How do you know where the scroll is that contains the answer?"

Kagome smiled at him as she answered, "Because my lord I have a photographic memory." Seeing the strange looks on their faces she quickly explained. "Everything that I read or see I remember word for word. I have read all the scrolls and books in Lord Sesshomaru's library so I know where it is located."

Everyone in the room was very surprised to hear this. They have never met a ningen that was educated let alone one that remembers everything she hears or reads. They all turned as they saw Jakin come back in with the scroll in his hands. He had it opened to the right sections as Tususki read it.

A smile came upon his handsome face as he said, "I'm sorry Lord Kumo but Lady Kagome is correct. The year was the 83rd year of the Kamakura period."

Kumo bowed down with grace. 'This human female has just made a fool out of me. She had the correct answer to the question and she could remember things that no one else could. Yes, she will make a wonderful concubine for me once I defeat her in the strength phase of this test.'

It was now Tususki turn to question Kagome. He eyed her with inquisitiveness as he asked, "You said, my dear, that you can remember everything you read?"

Kagome bowed as she said in a respectful voice, "Yes my lord, I remember everything that I have read."

Tususki smiled as he searched the scroll. Once he found what he was looking for he asked her, "We know that in the 3rd year of the Ashikaga period, Ashikaga Takuji became shogun. Where in this document is that information located?"

Kagome looked at him for a few minutes as she smiled and replied, "Its in paragraph number 263 of that scroll."

Tususki smiled as he walked over to the other lords and had them verify that she was correct in her answer. He saw the scowl on Kamlyn face as he turned and said, "Lady Kagome you have answered the questions correctly. I for one give my approval of your knowledge." He turned to the other Lords and asked, "How about you Lord Kumo? Do you not agree with my approval?"

Kumo had no choice but to agree with Lord Tususki. "Yes, I agree with your assessment about her knowledge."

Tususki then turned to Kamlyn and asked, "How about you Lord Kamlyn? Do you also agree?" Tususki glared at Kamlyn, he knew that he hated to admit that the human was by far more intelligent than he thought.

Anger did not describe what Kamlyn was feeling right now. He was enraged that this ningen had passed the test of knowledge. 'Well she may have passed the test of knowledge, but she will never survive the test of her strength.' "Yes, I agree with you Lord Tususki."

Having all the lords in the room agree, Tususki smiled as he said, "Lady Kagome you have passed the first of two test we will give today."

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief when she finally heard that she had passed the first test. 'Now for the hard part I know that I have to defeat Kumo and Kamlyn in battle and I know that its not going to be easy. But I can do it. All I have to do is stay focused on what I have to do.'

Tususki then said, "We will meet on the battlefield in one hours time. This will allow everyone to get ready."

Everyone agreed as they left the grand audience chambers to get ready for the next phase of the test.

Sesshomaru walked down from the dais as he wrapped his arms and tail around his mate and pulled her into his chest. It rumbled as he gently purred to sooth his mate's nerves. "I'm proud of you Kagome, you have shown them that your intellect is far superior to those of other ningens. You have passed the first test. The next will be even harder, come, we will go and meditate before your first battle."

Sesshomaru lead Kagome outside of the castle as he headed toward the gardens. He knew that she loved to meditate here. They both came to a stop and sat down within the many flowers that bloomed during the fall. Before Sesshomaru started his meditation he put up a barrier to keep them safe. He understood that if he didn't put it up his mate would and he didn't want her to use her energy until she was in battle.

Kagome inwardly smiled when she felt the barrier going up. Her mate was looking out for her. She knew that he would protect her by placing a barrier around them as they meditated. The easy test was now over. Now she needed to concentrate on the battle ahead. She closed her eyes as she started to meditate on what she was going to do.

Kagome was deep in her meditation when she found herself again in the beautiful clearing where she had met Midoriko. She looked around and found the ancient miko sitting under a sakara tree as she walked over to her.

Midoriko looked up and smiled at Kagome as she had her sit next to her. She turned her head as she said, "Kagome, the battle ahead is a hard one. You will not have a problem defeating Kumo but Kamlyn is a different story.

He is ruthless and will stop at nothing to kill you. I recommend that you use the Sanshunojingi to battle Kumo. But when you battle Kamlyn use the sword I gave you, Kenjikago (Sacred sword of Devine Protection). It will help you defeat Kamlyn and if you need me during your battle it will be easier to call for me with the sword in your hand.

I can't tell you what he will use when you are fighting with him but I can assure you that it will be effective. You must use your wit and the spells you have learned to defeat him but beware.

The impending danger that you felt coming is getting closer. Do not use all of your energy to defeat Kamlyn. You will need all the energy you have to defeat this new threat.

I wish you luck my daughter, now you have to wake up. It is time you meet your destiny."

Kagome slowly opened her eyes as she looked over at her mate who was staring at her. She smiled sweetly at him as they both got up and went toward the battlefield. The time had come for the last test.

oOo

Sesshomaru used his time to calm his inner youkai. His darker half was still in a fit of rage at having his mate attacked by those weaklings. It took almost the full hour to get it to calm down as he opened his eyes to see his mate sitting next to him. He was admiring her beauty when he saw her opening her eyes.

She had turned her head towards him as she gave him one of the warmest smiles he had ever seen. He longed for more of those sweet smiles that made his heart jump with joy every time he looked at her. He also saw the look of determination in her eyes as they both got up and started to make there way toward the battlefield.

oOo

The youkai that had been running back from the Northern Mountains was almost to the Western Lords castle. He knew that the test had started today. He was hard pressed to continue on his journey as he was getting tired from his run.

He had been running full speed for two days and he needed to warn his lord of the impending danger to his mate. He couldn't fail in his duty, he just couldn't. Even if he had to run himself to death he will reach the Western Lord castle before the second test ended.

His pace never wavered as he ran. Fear gripping his heart as heard the sound of swords clashing in the near distance. He stopped for the first time in two days, panting hard, trying to catch his breath, as he looked to see where that noise was coming from.

He tried to move in the direction the noise was coming from but he found that his body would not respond to his commands. He had put his body through so such torture in the last few days that he almost had no energy left.

He had a thought and he hoped that one of the Inu Youkai guards was around as he gave a high-pitched sound that only they could hear asking for help in getting an important message to the Western Lord.

He waited for a long time as he was leaning heavily on a tree, then he heard the sound of running feet coming toward his location. He noticed that the one person he had attracted the attention of was the lord's younger brother.

Breathing a sigh of relieve as he saw Inuyasha coming closer to him he quickly told him his message, "My lord, please tell Lord Sesshomaru that Ryo is on his way here as we speak. He plans on taking his mate once the final test is done. He figures that she would be too weak to fight him so he could mate with her. Please my lord you have to tell him this right away!"

oOo

Inuyasha and Miroku were standing guard at the battlefield along with one hundred guards from the castle. They were not about to take any chances of something happening to Kagome once the test was done.

Inuyasha was beginning to have his doubts that Kagome would have enough strength to defeat Kamlyn once she was done with Kumo. She had never had to fight in a battle like this.

These lords were out for her blood and he knew that Kamlyn was one of them. He wanted more than anything to kill Kagome. So that worthless bitch, his daughter, would then be made Lady of the Western Lands.

He knew that his brother would rather give up his lands than put that wench in such a high honored post. But Inuyasha knew of his brother's plan. If for some reason they defeated Kagome in battle Sesshomaru would step down as Taiyoukai to the Western Lands.

In doing so the right of ruling the Western Lands would be passed on to Inuyasha as next in line for the throne. This little bit of information was being kept from Kamlyn who had never met him before and he was keeping his markings hidden the way his brother had instructed him.

If the other two lords thought that the Western Lands were going to be divided between them then they had something else coming. They would have to wait another 225 years to get the lands and by that time they would have defeated Kamlyn in his own game and claim the Southern Lands as their own.

Both brothers knew that he would attack to make sure that he got the lands. They would wait for that day to make sure that they made him pay for what he would do to Kagome on this day.

Inuyasha turned as he heard the sounds of clashing swords in the distance. He raced with Miroku to the sight where the disturbance was located, as he saw the guards battling with some demons who were trying to get by them. The fight was quick as the guards made short work of the intruders.

The other guards in the area had taken up positions to cover the gap in the defensive perimeter as the guards took care of the danger to the area. Satisfied that everything was secured again Inuyasha turned and continued with his duties.

Inuyasha was walking around the area with Miroku making sure everything was in order before the match. He was about to say something to Miroku when his sensitive ears picked up a distress message from a messenger asking for help. He said that he had an urgent message for Sesshomaru and they had to move with speed.

Inuyasha turned to the monk and said, "Miroku, there is a messenger that is in trouble right now. He has an urgent message for Sesshomaru and he is weak. I'm taking a couple of guards with me to find him. Make sure that you tell my brother what is going on and that I will be back as soon as possible with the message."

Miroku saw the urgency in his eyes and heard his words. He nodded his agreement at him as he saw his friend take two of the closest guards next to him and took off into the forest. He hoped that he reached this messenger in time and returned to inform his brother of any threat that might be coming.

Miroku looked into the sky to see where the sun was located. They still had half an hour to go before they would start the second test. 'Hurry Inuyasha, for I feel the impending danger that is coming this way and its going to be a hard battle to defeat him.'

Miroku looked down at his right hand and sighed. If there was anytime that he wished to have his air void back it would be now. He would need that power to defeat this evil that was coming and he, himself, felt very weak without it.

Yes, he knew that his holy powers were great but the ominous threat that was coming was powerful. He could only hope that his holy powers would be effective in the fight that was to come.

oOo

Inuyasha was racing through the forest following the call from the messenger. They ran for nearly an hour before they found him. He was leaning up against a tree when he came to a stop right in front of him.

The messenger upon seeing him gave him the message for his brother.

Inuyasha eyes grew big when he heard it. He turned to the guards with him as he said, "I want you two to stay with him and bring him back to the castle. Make sure that he gets some rest after his ordeal. He has done well in bringing back this information that will save my brothers mate."

The guards understood as they moved over to the youkai that was leaning against the tree. They supported his weight between them as they threw his arms over their shoulders. When they looked up they saw that Lord Inuyasha was already gone to deliver the message to their lord. They were slowly making their way back to the castle dragging the almost unconscious messenger between them.

Inuyasha was racing through the forest with speed. He was going even faster now than he did traveling to find that youkai. He had to reach his brother in time before Kagome finished with her battle.

The danger to Kagome was spurring him to go even faster as he silently called to his sword, 'Please Tetsusaiga, give me the strength to make it to Sesshomaru in time to save Kagome. If Ryo gets to her before I make it back, Sesshomaru will be unstoppable and will go on the rampage to get her back. I must protect Kagome at all cost I must go faster.'

The sword heard his plea as it started to pulsate in its sheath. A golden glow surrounded the sword as it slowly engulfed Inuyasha in its warmth.

Inuyasha felt a new strength that he didn't know he had as he raced even faster through the forest. His speed was so fast that he was invisible to the naked eye. Hoping to get to his brother before the final battle ended and Ryo showed up.

oOo

Sesshomaru and Kagome came into the battlefield that was prepared for the test. Kagome was nervous but she was determined to win the fight that was about to begin.

They observed as the other three lords approached the battlefield. Tususki was in the lead as he walked over to Sesshomaru and Kagome and said, "Lady Kagome, the last phase of the test will be the test of your strength. Being a mate to a Taiyoukai it would be required of you to fight along side your mate.

You must prove that you are strong enough to last in battle and not be burden to your mate as to be protected all the time. For if you were weak then you will become a liability to your mate and he could be killed.

In order to win this fight you must do one of the following:

Make your opponent admit defeat by your hand.

Render him unconscious or

Kill your opponent.

This is the only way that you may win the fight. The first one you will face will be Lord Kumo, then myself, followed by Lord Kamlyn.

You may only use the weapons you take on the field with you and any powers that you possess during your fight. Do you understand my instructions?"

Kagome bowed deeply as she said, "Yes my lord, I understand what I must do."

Tususki then turned his attention to Sesshomaru and said, "Lord Sesshomaru, you are not permitted, under any circumstances, to interfere in this fight. Your mate must prove herself in this battle and she must prove that she can fight on her own. If you interfere then the test will be over and she will be deemed not suitable as a mate for you. Do you understand my instructions?"

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed in anger but he kept his temper in check. He never let his mask go as he replied, "This Sesshomaru understands your instructions. I will not interfere with this battle. But I do advise that you make sure that the fight stays fair for if I detect any cheating going on, this Sesshomaru will not hesitate to kill the offending youkai."

Tususki nodded his head in understanding to his request. He didn't have to worry. If he even thought that anyone was cheating in this fight he wouldn't hesitate to kill them himself. He turned and walked back to the other lords, as they got ready for the challenge.

Kagome was about to step forward when a tail wrapped itself around her waist and pulled her into her mates embrace.

Sesshomaru hugged Kagome close to him as he whispered in her ear, "Good luck my love, I know that you can defeat Kumo. There will be a break between matches so I will see you once you defeat him."

Kagome hugged him back as she reached up and licked him under his chin before he released her from his hold. She turned around as she faced the battlefield and walked with confidence to meet her fate.

Kagome saw as Kumo stepped forward ready to do battle. She saw as he pulled his sword out of his sheath and went into an attack position. It was similar to Sesshomaru's stance as she pulled the sword that her mate had given her.

Sanshunojingi pulsed to life in her hand as she twirled the sword around in circles to get loosened up. She noticed out of the corner of her eye the look of complete fascination on Kumo's face as she expertly moved her sword around.

She was moving the sword so fast that she never gave him the chance to see it true length. She was still hiding her aura from her enemy as she finally stopped once she had channeled enough power into the sword.

The sword was large almost longer than Tetsusaiga as she brought the sword into a defensive position. Everyone gasped when they saw the size of the sword that she was holding. It almost looked to be too heavy for her to lift but to their amazement she was moving it with ease.

Kagome faced off with Kumo as she concentrated on what she wanted to do. She made sure to hide her powers from the other as she watched Kumo come in to attack.

Kumo eyed the ningen in front of him. She was beautiful and he could see the determination in her eyes to win this fight. He was determined to defeat her and when she lost to him he would take her back to his lands and mate with her.

Because by standard rules the male that can defeat the intended of another can take her as his prize knowing that the intended mate would refuse her because she was weak. She will never be Lady of the East but she would be a good bed warmer for him. He would keep her around for his pleasures until he found a suitable mate.

He charged as he brought his sword to bear and swung down. He pivoted and turned at the last minute before he made contact with her to catch her off guard. To his surprise this ningen blocked his attack.

Kagome saw him coming, as she got ready. He was moving faster than the eyes could see but she was tracking him by his aura. She saw as he turned at the last minutes and changed the direction of his attack as she moved to meet his attack head on.

Their swords crashed against each other as they fought to see who was the stronger of the two. Kagome for her part was trying to figure out just how strong he really was as she held her ground. She wasn't budging an inch from her position and she would not back down from this fight. She had to win at all cost.

Kumo was having a hard time with this wench. She was very powerful even though her aura never indicated that she was. He knew he needed to change his tactics as he said to her, "I will take great pleasure in defeating you in battle. Then when you lose to me I will take you back to my kingdom so you can warm my bed at night. You are very desirable and I wish to have you for my own."

Kagome heard his words as her temper started to get the best of her. She took a deep breath and regained control. 'I can't let this asshole get underneath my skin. I need to keep my powers in check so I can defeat Kamlyn. He is the bigger threat right now.'

Kagome pushed her right foot back as she got some leverage and pushed him away from her. It didn't take much energy on her part if she had the right leverage to do it.

She knew she had to use her head in order to defeat this youkai. She noticed just how powerful he was and before he brought out his inner youkai she had to defeat him. She calculated what she needed to do and set her plan into motion.

If this tiger reacted the way she thought he would then she would be able to defeat him. She had seen the surprised look on his face as she moved him away from her and took another fighting stance. She heard her mate growling in the background but she had to stay focused. She had to trust that he would not interfere with the test she was taking to be his mate.

Kumo was shocked at the way this ningen was fighting. She met all of his thrust and parries and blocked all of his attack with ease. He was beginning to think that he was going to lose this battle and he was not about to give up his bed warmer.

He moved with more speed as he continued to attack, sooner or later she would have to tire and then he could defeat her.

Kagome had to give the youkai some credit. He was fast but not as fast as her mate. Kagome made her move to end this fight as she prepared for what she had to do.

Kagome saw him attack again as she parried his sword away from her with such force that the sword was knocked out of his hands. Temporarily shocked by her move she quickly turned and kicked him in his balls as he fell to his knees in pain.

She took her right foot and swung it up as it made contact with his chin and he went back. Landing hard on his back with the wind knocked out of him. This was all Kagome needed, within a blink of an eye she was standing over him with her sword to his throat staring menacing at him.

Lord Kumo finally opened his eyes once that pain started to subside as he looked up to see a very pissed off wench staring at him. She had her sword on his neck and knew that she had him. She had managed to remove her other sword and it was now pressed at his manhood as his eyes looked at her in fear. 'Would she castrate me right here in front of everyone?' He wondered as he waited for her to speak.

Once Kagome knew that she had his full attention she looked at him and said, "Lord Kumo, do you concede this fight to me or do I have to castrate you right here in front of everyone so you will never have an heir?"

When he wouldn't answer her question she applied pressure to his manhood and she heard the intake of his breath as he held it. She pushed her sword a little more drawing his blood from his neck as she waited for his answer.

Kumo knew this wench was serious about taking his manhood and he now knew that she was serious enough to take his life. He was in a no win situation as he closed his eyes and said in a loud enough voice so everyone could hear, "I concede this fight to you wench. You have won."

Kagome was not through with this asshole as he called her a wench. She applied a little more pressure as she drew more blood and said in a deadly voice, "Never, ever call me a wench. For if I ever hear you insult me again mate or no mate, Lord or no Lord, I will kill you. I am worthy to be Lord Sesshomaru's mate and wench is beneath me."

Tususki seeing that Kagome was highly pissed off at Kumo for calling her a wench allowed Sesshomaru to step forward to get his mate before she killed the ignorant fool for his careless words.

oOo

Sesshomaru saw as his mate stepped away from him to go into battle. It was going to be hard for him to sit on the sidelines and not do anything to the one that was attacking his mate.

He scanned the area briefly to see if he could find his brother. He knew he had to be close and he had to warn him to stay out of the fight. He was almost as protective of her as he was.

When he didn't find him he motioned to Miroku to come near him. When he got there he quickly got to the point. "Where is my idiot brother? I thought that he would be hear to witness Kagome's battle."

Miroku heard the note of anger in his voice and quickly said, "My Lord, Inuyasha received word that a messenger needed help in making back to the Western Lands with an important message for you. Your brother took two guards with him as he left to hear what the messenger had to say. He should be back soon."

Sesshomaru nodded his understanding of where his brother had gone. He was surprised that he would leave Kagome but knowing that the message must be important he went to find out what it had to say. If it was important he had no doubt that his brother would be back really soon.

It had been hard during his mate's battle to stay clam and not interfere, but when he heard Kumo's comments to his mate he almost lost it. 'How dare this insulate fool think that he could take Kagome away from me! I will make him pay for his comments.'

He was struggling with his inner youkai when he saw that his mate had handled the situation with ease. He saw her anger as she attacked him for his words. He calmed as he continued to watch her battle. She was not even using her powers to defeat him. 'Hmm, fighting with me has taught her to use her own inner strength to fight and not depend on her powers.'

Kumo was either really weak or his mate was using her intellect to defeat him. He had to guess at the latter when he saw at the speed in which they were fighting. He saw Kumo go down as she had him pinned to the ground.

Sesshomaru thought that Kumo was a complete fool for insulting his mate while she had a sword to his neck and one on his manhood. He knew that she would not hesitate to castrate him in front of everyone and he, Sesshomaru, could honestly say that he would deserve it. No one insulted her and got away with it.

He saw out of the corner of his eye as Tususki signaled him to get his mate before she did something she might regret later. He moved forward to where his mate was standing as he slipped his hands down her arms to reach the swords she was holding. He started to purr to calm his infuriated mate.

Kagome sensed when Sesshomaru was coming towards her but she still kept her attention at the one that had just insulted her. She felt when her mate had put his hands over hers and he started to purr.

Kagome relaxed in his arms as she allowed him to pull her arms away from her current ire. He brought his arms around her as he held her and moved her away from Kumo. Leaving Kumo with a look of relief at not having his manhood taken away from him.

Tususki was not as kind as he said, "Kumo, I would reframe from insulting her in the future. As a potential mate to the Western Lord she deserves respect from us. She had every right to kill you for the way you spoke to her, but I could not allow that. It is not in her nature to kill outright and it would have hurt her deeply to do so. But make no mistake that she could and will kill if she has to."

Kumo nodded his head in agreement as he slowly got off the ground. He brushed the dirt off his clothes as he picked up his sword and put it back in its sheath. 'This human has proven herself to be a strong and loyal mate. I could not make her waver from her resolve to win the battle even if I taunted her. She had remained loyal to Sesshomaru.'

Kumo had to admit to himself that she was the perfect mate for Sesshomaru. He had wondered where he had found such a prize and if she had a sister that he might be able to meet.

Tususki turned to Kamlyn and said, "There will be a quarter hour break to give Lady Kagome time to get herself together for the next battle."

Kamlyn understood as he started to walk toward his daughter. When he finally reached her he asked, "Have you detected any powers from her aura yet? I have yet to detect her true powers."

Sora looked at her father and said, "No, I have not been able to pick up on her aura. She must be hiding it from us. She doesn't want to reveal just how powerful she really is if she doesn't have to. Do you have a plan of attack? I don't want you to be defeated like that fool Kumo."

Kamlyn growled at his daughter as he said, "Of course I have a plan. The edges of my sword have been rubbed with poison. When I cut her with them she will slowly begin to die out there on the field. When she is weak enough then I will kill her and you my dear will be the new Lady of the Western Lands."

Sora smiled wickedly at her father as they waited for the next round to start. She would have to fight Lord Tususki before her father would face her. By the time she faces her father she will be so tired that she should be easily defeated.

Sesshomaru was standing off to the side with Kagome in his arms. He didn't want to let go as he put the sword back in their sheath. He lowered his head to her neck as he showered her with his affection. He felt his mate calm as he did this while he smirked into her neck.

Once he was sure that she was calm enough he released her from his embrace as he said, "Are you all right now? I couldn't permit you to kill the insolent little fools for his words. I will take great pleasure in doing that for you once this test is over with."

Kagome smiled as she wrapped her arms around his waist and said, "Yes, I'm fine but you should have let me castrate him for what he said. He had no right to call me a wench."

Sesshomaru chuckled at her remark, as their time for the next battle was about to begin. He reached up as he took his index finger and hooked it under her chin making her look up at him. He said in a very soothing voice, "The next battle is about to start. Tususki will step forward like he was going to challenge you next but he will then bow down in defeat. Kamlyn will not have time to prepare any underhanded attacks, as Tususki will bring him forward as the next and final battle. Be careful mate. He is strong and will stop at nothing to win this battle."

"I promise to be careful. He will not defeat me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I'm looking forward to tonight when we can finally mate. You better make it good to make up for everything I'm going through for you." Kagome reached up as she gave him a gentle kiss while her finger rubbed behind his ear and she heard a gentle growl escape his lips.

She moved away from his embrace as she walked forward to meet the final opponent that stood in her way of being happy for the rest of her life.

Sora had been watching what that wench was doing with Sesshomaru. Jealousy reared its ugly head on her features and she didn't know just how disfigured she looked when she was mad. 'That wench! She will pay for kissing him like that. He is mine and once I'm made Lady of the Western Lands I will kill him. I have no use for him as a mate once I have what I want.'

oOo

Inuyasha was finally getting close to where his brother was located. He picked up his scent as he rushed to his side. He needed to give him this message, because they had to plan for next attack.

He finally made it to the battlefield as he saw Kagome walking away from his brother to meet the next challenger. He quickly made his way over to him as he said in a hushed voice, "Sesshomaru, we have a problem. Ryo is on his way here and he intents to take Kagome with him. He will wait until she defeats the last opponent before he makes his move to grab her.

The youkai that was keeping an eye on him made it back to the Western Lands to bring you this message. He had been running for two days straight when his body finally gave out. I have the guards that I took with me bringing him back here to rest."

Sesshomaru's eyes started to go red with anger. Now he had another wanting to take away his mate. He closed his eyes as he tried to keep his inner demon under control.

Once he had succeeded in subduing his darker half he turned to his brother and said, "Make sure everyone is aware of what is going to happen. As soon as this fight is over with I will get to Kagome and protect her. I want the guards to deal with any approaching threat until I have her secured and deal with Ryo. He will not take my mate."

Inuyasha nodded his understanding of the situation as he left his brother side and started to inform everyone what was going to happen. He sent word back to the castle to get the remainder of Sesshomaru's army. He wanted them in place before Ryo showed up to take Kagome.

Inuyasha was not about to take any chances that Ryo would take his brother's mate, his sister. Word quickly spread to all the guards as they moved into position to protect the new Lady of the West. They will make sure that she is protected from this threat.

Sesshomaru turned his attention back to the business at hand. 'All Kagome has to do is defeat Kamlyn but I know that its going to be a hard fight for her. I have faith that she can defeat him.'

Kagome walked back onto the field as she face Tususki. She nodded that she was ready as Tususki stepped forward ready to face her in battle.

Kagome removed Sanshunojingi from its sheath as she took a fighting stance against him. True to what Sesshomaru had told her Tususki brought his sword forward and then bowed down to her as he said, "I concede this fight to you my lady."

Everyone in the clearing gasped as they looked on in disbelief. He turned to everyone as he announced. "I have already fought against Lady Kagome and she has defeated me in battle. I conceded that fight to her then and I do so now. I know that she could defeat me again so I do not wish to fight her."

He turned his attention to Kamlyn as he said, "Lord Kamlyn you are her next opponent, please approach the field."

Kamlyn heard what Tususki had announced he couldn't believe that this bitch actually defeated him in battle. He was a strong opponent and he couldn't have fallen victim to this wench. He came forward nonetheless as he faced off with her.

Kagome felt immense relief that Tususki had backed down from the fight. She had put her sword back in its sheath as she listened to what he had to say. She saw the look on Kamlyn face as he eyed her with repugnance. 'Come on Kagome you have to be strong. You know that you can defeat him. You have to defeat him because it's not only your future that is at stake here. You have to think about Shippo and the little human girl that looks up at you with love in her eyes.

It's for them that I'm fighting for, I want them to have a future and if I don't defeat Kamlyn then he will be after them again. This has to stop, I can't permit him to harm Shippo or Rin ever again.'

Kagome leveled her eyes at her enemy. He was the one that had sent countless of youkai to try and take away her children. He was the one responsible for all of her pain and it was about time that she gave him what he deserved.

Kamlyn stepped forward as he got ready to fight this ningen wench. He was determined to win this fight at any cost. He pulled his sword out of its sheath as he took a fighting stance that has not been used in over 200 years. This fighting style belonged to his father and he had created it all on his own. There was no defense against it as a smirk came over his constantans knowing that she will meet her demise against him.

Kagome pulled Kenjikago from its sheath as it pulsed to life. It mixed with her miko powers as the sword became empowered. She saw the fighting stance that Kamlyn took and she had no idea how to defend against it.

She silently called, "Midoriko, please I need your help on how to defend myself against his attacks. I have never seen or read anything about this fighting stance before."

Midoriko heard her call as she said, "My daughter, let me guide you in this fight. We will fight as one to defeat this threat."

Kagome silently agreed to her request as they both merged into one. She took a defensive position that no one has ever seen before as she face off with Kamlyn.

Sesshomaru was watching from the sidelines. He had never seen the fighting style that Kamlyn was using against his mate. He prided himself in knowing all the different fighting styles and this one caught him by surprise. He had no idea what Kamlyn was planning but he would bet that it wasn't anything good.

Sesshomaru noticed as his mate took a defensive stance that he had not taught her. He was surprised by it and by the looks of her stance it would provide the perfect defense against his attack. He watched as the battle finally got started, as he held on to his inner demons rage.

Kamlyn seeing the defensive stance this wench had taken had caught him off guard. He had no idea what kind of attacks she could pull off but he was about to find out as he attacked.

Kamlyn rushed forward as he brought his sword to bear. He made a swing that brought the sword across his body then back up again swinging up diagonal to slash her across her body.

Kagome saw the attack coming as she turned her body and caught his attack in mid swing. She had effectively blocked his attack and now had his sword pinned to the ground. The attack, though unorthodox, had been very effective had she not move to counter.

They quickly broke apart as they started to circle each other to see what their next move would be.

Kamlyn was completely taken by surprise as he saw his father perfect attack being blocked by this wench. There shouldn't have been a way anyone could have block that move but this wench just did. He was at a lost for what to do next. He chose to attack without mercy and bring her down like the lowly human she was.

He attacked as he moved with strength and speed trying to take her down. Kagome however met all of his moves perfectly and blocked all of his attempts in trying to kill her.

Kagome was losing the battle with her temper and not caring whether they noticed how powerful she was she let go of her illusion and concentrated on killing the bastard in front of her. She was not about to let him forget that he had tried to take away her pups.

Kamlyn felt the power spike from the wench in front of him. Her aura was very strong as it flared to life in front of him. If he had to guess her aura was stronger than his. She had been concealing her true power from him and now it looked like she didn't even care anymore as she let him see her strength.

Kamlyn had to find a weak spot; he had to find something that would distract her enough to let him win this fight. He had an idea as their swords met in a test of strength as he said in a very low voice that only she could hear. "Wench, you think that you can protect those pups forever? If you are here fighting me who is protecting them now? I shall have them in my possession in a few minutes and then I will see to your demise."

Kagome heart started to race as she heard his proclamation. She had to do something to protect her pups before they got to them. She knew what she had to do. She had to finish him off so she could go and protect them.

Sesshomaru having very sensitive hearing heard what Kamlyn had said to his mate. He growled as he summoned his brother and said in a low voice, "Inuyasha, go back to the castle. It seems that they are after the pups again. I want you to deal with the problem and make sure that they are protected."

Inuyasha understood what his brother was saying as he quickly left his side and took Miroku with him to go and see about the threat to the children.

Kagome saw Inuyasha leave out of the corner of her eye and knew that he could deal with the intruders. This gave her some comfort, knowing that he would protect her children, as she turned to take care of the fool in front of her.

Her anger started to peak as her eyes turned blood red with rage. She was not about to give this fool the satisfaction of winning this fight. They were moving faster now as their swords continued to trade blows with each other. The sword on her waist had put a protective barrier around her so no hits landed on her body.

Kamlyn couldn't understand what was going on. He knew that he had at least gotten her twice with his sword for leaving herself open for attack but yet she was not cut or bleeding. This effectively meant that the poison he had put on his sword was not going to work on her. Again she had found a way to protect herself from the poison he wanted to use.

Kamlyn was trying to think of what else he could do as he started to gather his youkai powers to attack. When they had pushed away from each other he let go of his youkai as it went straight toward Kagome.

Kagome saw as he release a blast of his youkai. She reacted instantly as she brought forth a miko shield that was capable of defecting his powers away from herself. She jumped into the air as she said her incantation and remained floating over the field as she looked at her opponent.

Kagome could hear everyone gasp as she showed them that she was not one to be messed with.

Kamlyn eyes grew big when he finally realized what she was. She was a pure heart miko and one of the strongest ones he had ever seen. He cursed under his breath for failing in obtaining information about the one that Sesshomaru had picked as a mate. He knew that the arrogant lord would never select a weak mate and now he was paying for it.

He jumped in the air as the battle continued in the sky, each fighting more vigorously than before. You could hear the blast of the explosion as the purifying might of the miko's power met the pure rage of Kamlyn youkai power.

They landed on the ground panting as they each figured out their next move.

Kamlyn had never fought a miko this strong before. He knew that he was losing the battle because at this moment he was the only one that was hurt. He had cuts all over his body while the wench didn't have a scratch on her.

Kamlyn's mind was fanatically searching for an idea when he remembered an ancient spell from his father. It would effectively take away her powers and then he could move in for the kill.

He started to concentrate as he started the incantation. He needed time before he could finally cast it as he put a barrier up to protect himself while he did this. It would only take a minute but within a minute it could mean his demise if he didn't protect himself. His aura started to flare as he was almost done with the incantation; soon he will unleash its power.

Kagome was on the ground panting from the effort of fighting Kamlyn in the air. She was looking at her opponent when she saw the smirk that came over his features. She didn't like this look as she started to notice his change. He was mumbling something under his breath and her eyes went wide with understanding.

He was about to unleash the same spell that Sesshomaru did when she had fought him for the jewel shards, that attack had left her without her miko powers and helpless for a few days. If he succeeded in what he wanted to do she will die.

Kagome was trying to find a counter spell for his attack as she was searching through her memory. She finally found what she was looking for as she brought her sword forward and started her own spell.

Kagome heard as her mate became alarmed at what was going to happen as she quickly put a barrier around him to keep him in his place. She couldn't afford to let him interfere in her fight and ruin everything that she had gone through already.

Her sword started to glow a purple in color as she finished her spell, when she saw the attack coming from Kamlyn. She didn't even move as the attack hit her full force engulfing her body in a golden light, while everyone looked on with concern in their eyes.

oOo

Sesshomaru was standing on the side watching everything that was going on. His mate was proving to be a fighter, as she never backed down from Kamlyn attacks. He still didn't trust the fool when it came to his mate and he was still struggling with his darker half to keep him under control.

He observed when they finally landed on the ground and the evil look that came over Kamlyn features. He didn't like this look as he heard what he was saying. Sesshomaru recognized the spell immediately and he knew that if he used that spell against his mate she would lose her life in this fight. He couldn't let that happen as he rushed forward to try and protect her.

To his surprise a barrier was put around him that prevented him from reaching his mate. Her scent was everywhere inside the barrier effectively calming him down so he could think rationally. His mate must have put it around him to prevent him from attacking as Kamlyn's attack finally reached his mate.

He held his breath when the golden light engulfed his mate body and hoped that she had somehow survived the attack.

When the smoke finally cleared she was still standing on her spot with a purple aura surrounding her. She stood straight and looked at her enemy with a smile on her face.

Sesshomaru was shocked to see this for he would never be able to use that spell against her anymore. She had found a way to block that attack.

Kamlyn couldn't believe the way his luck was going. He thought that he had the perfect spell to get rid of her but when he was done and cast the spell she had somehow managed to block the affect of the spell. She still had her miko powers and this was not good as he attacked again with his speed and strength.

Kamlyn anger was getting the better of him as he started to attack more viciously. His swings were more erotic. Never making contact with his opponent as his inner beast started to take over.

Kagome took advantage of his rage as she attacked him full force. Her swings were more controlled than Kamlyn's as she landed hits on his body. She was beginning to shred his haori to pieces as she continued her assault.

At one point she swung her sword to the side blocking his attack as she brought her hand forward and shot him with a blast of her miko powers. It sent Kamlyn 20 feet into the air before he landed on the ground flat on his back.

Kamlyn couldn't believe that he had been injured like this. This human was proving to be stronger than he himself. He was lying on the ground gasping for air as he quickly got up before she had him pinned to the ground. His anger grew as his eyes turned blood red. He let his rage take over as he transformed into his true demonic form and howled into the sky. He knew he had her now as he made his move to attack her.

Kagome watched as Kamlyn eyes turned blood red. She knew what was coming next as she saw him transform into his true form. She took a step back so she could assess the situation as she heard her mate growl in anger. She knew that this was not a fair fight if he transformed into his true form.

Kagome didn't want to transform into her true form she rationalized that she was not that experienced in fighting in that form. She closed her eyes as she concentrated on her sword. It started to glow a bright pink as it drew from her miko powers. When the sword was fully charged she brought it forth as she saw him attack. She released the power that was within the sword as a bright pink purifying light shot forth and connected with Kamlyn. He didn't have a chance as she purified him oblivion.

Kamlyn in his rage noticed that the wench was just standing there not moving. He saw his chance as he rushed forward to attack and get rid of her once and for all. He was so consumed by his rage that he had failed to see her sword glowing a bright pink.

He was about to grab her in his massive jaws when he felt a searing pain shoot through his body as he howled. The pain was so intense that he finally realized what was happening to him. She had purified him and now he knew he was going to die.

He fell to the ground as he continued to howl in agony. Once the pink light engulfed his body he disappeared from the battlefield never to be seen again.

Kagome was panting from the effort of killing Kamlyn. She didn't want to kill him but he didn't give her any choice in the matter. She put her sword back in its sheath as she took a couple of deep breath to still her heart.

She felt a strong pair of arms encircle her body and knew that it was Sesshomaru as she could finally relax into his hold.

oOo

Sesshomaru had been watching the fight between his mate and Kamlyn. It had been very intense and Kagome was holding her own against him. He was very proud of her and he finally got to see the power that she held. He had never seen her aura glow so brightly before and he knew that she would win this fight.

When he saw Kamlyn turn into his true form he almost lost it and started to change. He noticed when Tususki tried to get Kamlyn to change back as he saw him attack his mate. When he turned toward Kagome he noticed that she was standing very still as she concentrated.

Her sword started to glow a bright pink and he knew what was coming. It would be the end of Kamlyn as he saw her power being released to attack him. He felt no remorse for what his mate had done to him for he had repeatedly attacked his family. He had threatened his mate and his pups, an act that was wholly condemned in the youkai world not to get the innocent involved in their feuds.

He witnessed Kamlyn die a horrific death as he saw the barrier around him disappear and he rushed to be with his mate to calm her. He wrapped his arms around her form as he brought her into his embrace and waited for her to regain control of her emotions. All the while purring his contentment at having won the fight to be his mate.

oOo

Sora was watching her father battling against the human wench. She watched as her father struggled to win the battle. When the human no longer suppressed her aura Sora finally got to see the power that she had within her.

Her power was even stronger than her fathers. Her eyes grew big with understanding; she knew deep down in her heart that her father was not going to win this fight. She hoped against all hope that he would concede the battle to her so he could live and then they can plot their revenge against Sesshomaru and his whore.

Her eyes grew big when her father transformed into his true form. He was a stunning creature as a giant dog with black fur appeared on the battlefield. His crossed swords appearing on his forehead as he howled his anger at the wretched woman in front of him.

She thought that this might be the end of that woman when she noticed that her sword was glowing a bright pink in color. She knew what that light was as she tried to get her father to stop his attack. But she was too late. She watched as he was hit with the pink light and he howled in pain.

She saw him go down and thrash around in agony until the pink light finally consumed him, as he disappeared from sight. She would never see her father again as she had witness his demised.

She turned angry eyes toward the wench that had dared killed her father as she saw Tususki come forth and declared her a worthy mate for Sesshomaru of the Western Lands. All of their plans went up in smoke. They didn't have the Western Lands, she didn't have her father anymore, but she was determined to kill this whore for what she has done.

Foolishly Sora took a deep breath as she stepped forward and said, "I challenge you wench for the right to be Sesshomaru's mate."

oOo

Sesshomaru was still trying to calm his mate down as he was purring. She had yet to gain control over her emotions when he heard the threat that Sora made to his mate. He growled viciously at her as he said, "WENCH! You have no right to challenge her. She is more powerful than you and I do not wish for you to be my mate. You have tried in the past and I have rejected your every attempt to seduce me. Now get off my lands before I forget that you are now in charge of the Southern Lands and kill you for the insulate bitch that you are."

Sora smirked as she stood her ground and replied to his threat, "You have no choice in this matter Lord Sesshomaru. A challenge has been made and she must take it or she must step down as your intended."

Kagome had heard enough as she looked up with her blood red eyes. She was seeing red for the bitch that was standing in front of her at the moment. She didn't care that she had been weakened when she killed her father. She had made a challenge and she was going to take it, she was going to make her pay for her mistakes.

"I accept your challenge for the right to mate with Sesshomaru. But think twice about what you are asking for. I will not be merciful and your death will be a horrific one." Said Kagome as her blood red eyes narrowed at the bitch standing in front of her.

Sora noticed her eyes and thought, 'How can a human go into a blood rage? Only a demon can have these feelings and her scent has changed to that of a youkai.' She didn't care one way or the other. She wanted to rule the Southern and the Western Lands.

Sesshomaru was just a pawn in her plans and when she got what she wanted she would take care of him once and for all. Her father's death would not be in vain and she was determined to follow through on his last wishes.

Kagome struggled to get out of Sesshomaru's embrace as she fought to stand on her own two feet. But her mate was not about to let go of her at the moment as she growled, "Sesshomaru let go of me! I have accepted the challenge and you can't do anything about it."

Sesshomaru heard her words and knew that she was accurate in her assumptions. The law was clearly written that if a female challenged for the right to mate then the female didn't have a choice. But he still had one for he would not mate with that whore no matter what. He would rather step down as Lord of the Western Lands than be stuck in a mating with someone that he didn't love. Kagome already held his heart and he was not about to give her up for no one.

He released his mate as he steadied her on her feet. He leaned down and nipped her hard on her neck as he caught her attention and said, "Mate, be careful you're still weak from your fight and I don't want you to get hurt."

Kagome's eyes seemed to turn a little bluer as he was speaking to her. She was starting to get a hold of her emotions when Sora shot them to blood red again. "You heard her request Sesshomaru. Your whore wants to die and I'm willing to give it to her."

Kagome roughly pushed away from her mate as she stood under her own power. She stood tall as she took a deep breath and walked over to the bitch that had issued her the challenge.

Kagome stopped as she stood her ground and waited for Sora to attack. She didn't have to wait for long when Sora let go of her youkai and sent it straight for Kagome.

Kagome took her hand as she batted away her blast. She waited patiently for her next attack as it came in the form of knives coming through the air.

Sora couldn't believe that Kagome just batted away her attack like it was just some sort of fly that was annoying her. She brought her hands up as she said her incantations and knives came out of her hands to attack her enemy.

Kagome put up her barrier as it stopped Sora's attack. She smiled wickedly at her as she said, "Is that all the attacks you have. How pathetic. Now let me show you what a real attack is like."

Kagome brought up one hand as a ball of light started to glow in the palm of her hand. She unleashed her attack as it went straight for Sora as she tried to dodge it. She failed miserably as it hit her full force. She fell to the ground not moving as she slowly lifted her head to look at her enemy.

Sora never knew that this wench held so much raw power and could do this to her. She thought that her defeating her father was just pure luck but now the realization of her mistake was making itself known. Her father had actually attacked with everything he had and this human female had the power to defeat him.

Sora got back on her feet as she faced her enemy. If she was going to die then she would die an honorable death by facing her enemy. She flexed her claws as poison started to come out of them as she charged in Kagome's direction. Her eyes were blood red from her anger and despair.

Kagome looked on as Sora made her final attack. She had hoped that the bitch would take the hint that she could not be defeated, but alas she wouldn't back down. She readied herself as she let her get closer. When she was close enough she sent a wave of purifying energy her way and watched as the Lady of the Southern Land was purified right in front of her eyes.

Her screams could still be heard in the area as she followed her father to hell. Kagome did not regret her actions. She knew that there would be more in the future, as they would challenge her for her right to be mated to Sesshomaru.

Kagome felt weak after that last attack as she started to waver and fall. She never made it to the ground. Sesshomaru was by her side in an instant as he held her close to his chest.

Sesshomaru heard his mate groan in his arms as he looked at her. He was concerned for her health because she looked pale from the effort it took to fight today. He felt his mate relax into his hold as she tried to control her breathing.

The battle was finally over and Kagome was proclaimed the victor in the battle. She had earned the right to be Sesshomaru's mate and all there bared witness to this fact. They were about to turn and go back to the castle when Sesshomaru felt a very strong aura in the area as he held Kagome closer to his chest.

He felt his mates grip tighten on his haori as he picked up the scent of fear coming from his mate. He knew that Ryo was in the area and now he was making himself known to them.

Then out of the forest came Ryo in his human form. He was a tall youkai with long black hair that flowed down to below his knee. His eyes were a bright yellow telling of his reptile heritage. His claws were longer than Sesshomaru's and his skin appeared to have scales on it. He stood a little taller than Sesshomaru. His fangs came out of his mouth as he had a wicked smile on his face. He wore a black hakama and haori with black armor chest plate

He looked older than the rest of them there in the clearing and his aura was a powerful one.

Sesshomaru pulled his mate closer to his side as he said, "Ryo! What do you want here?"

Ryo arched an eyebrow at the young lord of the West as he smiled and said, "Isn't obvious? I have come for your mate."

oOo

All right the end to another chapter! Sorry to end it at a cliffy but after 33 typed pages for this test I think it was long enough. Now you all will have to wait to see what happens with Ryo and Sesshomaru.

I want to give my deepest thanks to Advi for giving me the questions for the knowledge test. For all of you who don't know who she is, she is the author of Traveling with Sesshomaru on This is an awesome story and if you all have not read it yet I highly recommend it to you. She is a gifted author and came to my aid when I asked for help. If you read her story make sure you leave a review. It's the only way that we can improve on our writing. Thank you Advi for your help in making this chapter. I owe you one.

I was asked why do I post during the week. Well to put it simply the only time I have to write is on the weekend. Then I edit the story during the week and post it. Otherwise all of you would have to wait to read the next chapter.

Your response to my question in the last chapter was overwhelming. The majority of you said that I should do it my way. So be it. Thank you all for responding to my question I do appreciate it.

Ryo has appeared and is determined to get Kagome away from Sesshomaru. But Sesshomaru is not willing to let her go so easily. New allies come into the fight that will shock the Western Lord. But would it be enough to protect Kagome from Ryo a powerful dragon demon. You have to wait to find out.

Until the next chapter!

Ja ne!


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Inuyasha and Miroku were running back to the castle as fast as possible. Miroku was trying to keep up with Inuyasha's demonic speed but he was lagging behind just a bit. They made it back in record time as they rushed into the castle and made their way toward the western wing.

Along the way they spotted the dead guards in the hallway, confirming their suspicions that they had intruders in the castle and they were after the pups.

Inuyasha drew his sword as he continued to run. He had to make it to where Shippo and Rin were located and make sure that they were all right.

They finally made it to the western wing as they hurried to the floor where the pups were located. They didn't hear the sound of a battle being fought as their worst fears took hold of their hearts. When they rounded a corner they stopped dead in their tracks as the sight in front of them caught them completely by surprise.

oOo

Nasume and Mina were running through the castle gathering up all the female servant. They were going to try and convince the rest of the demonesses to ban together to protect Lady Kagome's pups.

It was Mina who had the idea of getting all of the female servant together so they could protect Lady Kagome's pups. They were all gathered in a large hallway as Mina said, "We have to band together and fight. Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome have brought us here to live in peace with our pups.

Lady Kagome has taken it upon herself to educate our young just like her own pups. With her educating them they will all have a brighter future. If we all would have stayed in the villages where we were then our pups would have been killed by now and we would be carrying another's pup.

She protects our pups from danger like any other mother would protect would her own. She had saved my Tashi from the snake youkai, at great risk to herself, and brought him back to me. I can't even imagine the type of pain I would have felt if she didn't care enough about my pup to save and protect him.

I for one will give my life to protect her pups because I know that if I die my pup will be well taken care of here in the castle. If we let these males take the ladies pups do you think they will stop there? I for one don't want to think what they might do if they get a hold of my pup again.

Now I'm going to the western wing to see if I can protect her pups. If any of you that want to follow us then you can, if not stay here and live in fear for the rest of your life."

Nasume and Mina had turned to leave the stunned female demonesses in their wake. They walked away proudly with their heads held high as they went to protect their mistress pups. They heard a rustle of clothing as they turned around to see that every single youkai female in the castle had decided to join them in their quest.

They both felt proud that they were able to convince the rest of the demonesses to join them in their fight.

They moved quietly down the corridors toward the pup's room. They heard the males fighting up ahead as a few of them peaked around the corner of the hallway to see what was going on.

They turned back toward the rest of the group as one of them said, "There appears to be at least 20 demons out there and they are fighting the guards. The intruders seem to be winning. Half of us will have to circle around and come in from the other side while the rest of us stay here and follow the intruders to the pup's room.

Remember everyone that if you think of those pups as your own, or if you imagine that they have your own pup in their grasp then your true powers will come out to protect them. Remember no one is as fierce as us when it comes to protecting our young."

They all agreed with the plan as they split into two groups. Half of them stayed behind while the rest went around to the other side to approach the intruders.

When the intruders finally made it to the room, that held the pups they wanted, they were not expecting to see all the demonesses of the castle standing there before them. They saw the look in their eyes and they had recognized it.

It was the look of an enraged mother who was trying to protect her pups. The demonesses of the castle must have seen their intrusion as them going after their pups. The only pups they wanted were the Western Lords as one of them stepped forward and said, "Move aside wenches! We only desire the pups within that room and no other. Once we have what we came for then we will leave. We have no desire to take your pups."

Nasume who was in the group that was standing in front of the intruders stepped forward and said in a menacing voice, "Ah… but the pups in that room belong to us so we will protect them. Now, get out of our castle before we throw you out!"

The males took a step back as the aura's on the demonesses flared all at once. They didn't know what to do since they only had half the youkai that they came in here with. The last fight took out half of the youkai's soldiers before they were able to finish off Sesshomaru's guards. They were strong and only by fighting together as a group were they able to defeat them.

Now they had to deal with enraged demonesses that were every bit a warrior as they were. They had no choice they were under orders to get those pups at any cost as the youkai that seemed to be in charged motioned for three youkai to take out the females.

Nasume understood what was about to happen as she gave a small nodded signaling to everyone to get ready. When the males moved the demonesses were all ready moving as they attacked. It didn't take long before the demonesses proved that they were effective fighters when it came to protecting what was theirs.

The intruders were not ready for the fierce attack that came from these females. They had always heard stories that you never mess with a female when she has pups for she is the fiercest warrior to fight. Their pups mean everything to them and they had heard stories of a lone demoness taking on an army of youkai to protect her young and winning.

Unfortunately for the intruders they never noticed the female demonesses that were behind them and when the females attacked the intruders were caught in the middle. The demoness showed no mercy when it came to these males. They felt no remorse in killing innocent pups when it came to their orders.

Having had enough of these males attitude toward their pups and swearing loyalty to the Lady of the castle had made them band together to fight against the threat. Within minutes the demonesses had won the fight, as the remaining intruders were dead on the floor.

They heard the sound of running feet as they all turned toward the new threat that presented itself in the corridors.

When the demonesses noticed that it was Lord Inuyasha they all kneeled as Nasume said, "You do not have to worry Lord Inuyasha. The pups are safe and we will protect them from harm. The Lady of the Castle has shown us that every pup deserves to live a happy life and we will protect all of the pups in the castle."

Inuyasha was shocked to see that these females had dealt a killing blow to the intruders without any help. 'I promise never to mess with any of them from now on. If they killed these intruders all on their own imagine what they could do to me.'

Inuyasha turned as he saw that the barrier in front of the door to the children's room was still in place. He breathed a little bit easier as he turned his attention back to the females in front of him.

But before he could speak to them he had to get Miroku away from the females as he heard him say, "Ah lovely ladies, you have done well here today. Would any of you consider barring my children. I would be honored to have such strong females protecting my heir."

Inuyasha was just about in a fit of rage as he stepped forward and hit Miroku on the head, knocking him down to the ground and yelling, "Oii letch! Wait till I tell Sango what you have been doing. You're not going to have anything left to produce an heir when she get through with you!"

Miroku paled considerably when he heard Inuyasha's threat. He knew that his lovely Sango would castrate him for going on his lecherous ways. He lowered his head as he gave his sincere apology to the demonesses in front of him and looked at the ground as he waited for Inuyasha to get done.

Inuyasha turned his attention back to the females and said, "I will tell my brother of the brave deeds you have all done here today. He will be very pleased to hear that his pups are well protected within the castle. I will leave the care of the pups to you as we go back to the battlefield to inform him."

Inuyasha and Miroku were about to leave when Nasume stood up and asked, "Wait Lord Inuyasha! If it is not out of place to ask, we would like to know how the Lady of the Castle is doing on her test." All of the demonesses nodded their agreement of wanting to know how things were going for Lady Kagome.

Inuyasha turned to them and smiled as he said, "Your Lady has passed the test of knowledge. She has defeated both Kumo and Tususki in battle. When I left she was battling with Kamlyn and he is her toughest opponent, but she was holding her own against him."

Just then they all heard a howling scream coming from the battlefield as they all rushed to the window to see what was going on. There in the near distance they saw a giant black Inu Youkai as a pink light was surrounding his body. They saw it go down and then silence filled the area.

Everyone stood there in shock as they saw what happened to the Inu Youkai. Miroku was the first one to snap out of his shock as he said, "I guess Lord Kamlyn has lost the fight against Lady Kagome for she has purified him."

Inuyasha turned to his friend and chuckled as he said, "Yes, I do believe that you are right Miroku. Kagome must have purified his ass for coming after her pups again. Now all we have to worry about is Ryo.

I'm sure that he is bound to make an appearance now that Kagome has defeated all of the Lords. She has to be in a weakened state for him to grab her because if she had all of her abilities then he couldn't even touch her. We better get back so we can see what is going on."

They both turned away from the window as they said their goodbyes to the demonesses that were in the hallway. They made sure to emphasize that they were to protect Kagome's pups before they left the castle to go back to the battlefield.

Nasume turned as she was making her way toward the children's room as the females that were with her stopped her. "Nasume? Do you think that Lady Kagome is going to be all right? If what Lord Inuyasha was saying is true could she be in more danger?"

Nasume furrowed her eyebrows together deep in thought as she turned to the rest of the females and said, "I believe that the danger is great for our Lady but we must remember that our Lord is with her and he will not allow anyone to take his mate.

He has been able to protect us in the past when the Western Lands have come under siege and I believe that he would defend his mate more viciously. After all, the other Lords have given their approval for Lady Kagome to be his mate and their mating will make them even stronger than they are right now.

I heard Lord Tususki say that they were soul mates so there is no way that they can be separated, not even in death. But I fear that this Ryo is a strong demon for I sense his aura even from here. I just hope that our Lord is strong enough to protect her and we don't wind up losing the both of them in this battle.

But we must keep the faith that they will win the fight. Now we all have to get busy and clean this place up. It will not do for our Lord to return to his castle and see it in this state. We must get his bedchambers ready for his mating, I have an idea that would please Lady Kagome."

The demonesses all understood Nasume words as they were all praying to Kami that their Lord was strong enough to protect his new mate. But Nasume was correct in her thinking. They had to get the castle cleaned up before their lord returned with his intended.

The females split into several groups as they went about cleaning the castle as Nasume lead a group of them into the Lords chambers. She had an idea of how to make it more intimate for their lord and his mate as they went to work.

Nasume had spent countless hours with Kagome and she had told her of her deepest desires for when she finally mated with their lord. Nasume was determined to make this a night they would both remember.

oOo

Sango was nervously pacing inside the pups room. She had heard the sounds of explosions in the near distance and knew that Kagome was fighting against the other lords. She was worried for her sister and she hoped with all her heart that she would defeat the other lords so she can be happy.

She knew that Sesshomaru made her happy and Kagome deserved that happiness. For far too long she has given her all to their group never caring about her feelings or what a certain situation would do to her.

She was the glue that held them all together and if something ever happened to her she knew that they would all fall apart. She was counting on Sesshomaru to keep her safe during this test that she was taking.

Sango stopped her pacing as she felt the strong aura of youkai approaching the children's room. She could faintly hear the sound of battle being waged inside the castle as the guards were trying to protect them.

Sango grabbed the children and put them in a corner of the room as she bent down and said in a hushed voice, "I want you two to stay behind me. I don't know if the intruders will be able to get into this room but I promise not to let them take you away from Kagome."

Both Rin and Shippo looked up at Sango with fear in their eyes. They knew that they were after them again because they wanted to control their Otou. They both huddled together behind Sango as they heard what was going on outside the door.

Sango took Hiratsu off her back and got ready to attack anyone that entered the room. She stood there with her sword in her hand as she listened to what was going on outside the door.

To her surprise she heard Nasume speaking to the intruders. She had demanded that they leave the castle and leave the pups alone. She could almost make out when the males attacked but to her surprise it wasn't the voices of the females that she heard cry out in pain but it was the males.

Nasume must have gathered all the females of the castle and they were defending Kagome's children. This in itself surprised her because she didn't think that Kagome would have won the hearts of all the youkai in the castle.

But she shouldn't have doubted Kagome's gentle heart for her sister had a way of swaying even the most fearsome youkai to her side. The battle outside that door didn't take that long and to her delight it was the females that were talking outside the door.

She heard when Inuyasha and Miroku arrived to see if they could help, then she heard Inuyasha yelling at Miroku for him being perverted again. Her anger grew ten fold, the vain on the side of her temple started to grow as the rage she was feeling filled it. If she didn't have the duty of protecting Shippo and Rin she would give that monk a piece of her mind.

Sango quickly turned toward the window of the room when she heard a loud howl coming from the near distance. She rushed to the window to see what was going on when she saw a giant black Inu Youkai engulfed in a pink aura. She knew deep down in her heart that Kagome was the one responsible of purifying that demon, for no one had that kind of power but her.

She understood that Kagome might not have had any choice in the matter as she purified him. She knew Kagome well enough that she wouldn't kill unless it was necessary.

After a few minutes she sensed another aura in the near distance as she looked in that direction. Fear gripped her heart knowing that this new threat was as powerful or even more powerful than Sesshomaru.

Sango had no idea what was going on and she wished that she could be out their right now to help her sister in this battle that was about to happen. She understood enough about Kagome powers to know that she must be feeling drained after using so much of it.

Sango turned when she heard Shippo speak to her as she tried to answer his question.

"Sango? Is Okaa-san going to be all right? I feel a really strong aura in the field where she is." Said Shippo as he tried to stay strong for his new sister. He knew that if he started to cry that she would start to cry too so he had to be the brave one for the both of them.

"You don't have to worry about Kagome Shippo. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are there with her and they won't let anyone hurt her. I can feel the aura too and I don't think that you have to worry about anything. Sesshomaru is strong and I know he can defeat this threat." Said Sango as she eyed the children to see if they believed her reply.

To her surprise she saw them smile as they got up and started to play again in the room. She turned her attention toward the battlefield and silently thought, 'You better protect her Sesshomaru because if anything happens to Kagome there will be nothing in this world that would stop me from killing you and then going after the offending youkai that dared to hurt my sister.'

Sango continued to stare out the window as the castle came back to life and she could hear the servants moving around the area. She knew that something big was about to happen but she couldn't tell what it was.

oOo

Ryo stood by the edge of the forest. He had made his presence known to everyone there. He knew that his presence disturbed all in the field except Sesshomaru as he slowly walked forward and stopped when he heard the growls of the Western Lord.

He smirked knowing that this foolish young pup would try to fight him for the girl.

He eyed the object of his desire. Sesshomaru held the girl close to his chest as he protected her. He had been watching her fight her battles with the other lords. She has proven herself to be strong and she would bare him strong pups to one-day to take over all of these lands.

She was already the ruler of the Southern Lands since she has effectively killed the Lord Kamlyn and his daughter Sora. Under the current rules for these fools she was the current ruler over the lands. These lands would do for a start. But why stop there? All he had to do was defeat Sesshomaru and the Western Lands would be his too.

Once he gets her pupped then he can start on his plans to get the rest of the lands. He wouldn't stop until he ruled over everyone, both humans and demons would bow down to his will and the rein of dragons will start.

He smirked as he saw everyone in the field move toward the Western Lord and stood behind him. These pitiful lower lords were no match for his power and as for the humans he could squash them with just one blow of his claws.

He looked straight into Sesshomaru's eyes as he spat out his demands, "Sesshomaru! You will hand over the girl to me. You are not strong enough to have a mate such as she. She deserves to have a strong mate that can protect her. You are a weakling just like your grandfather was back then. He couldn't kill me and the best he could do was just seal me in the northern mountain until that blasted curse of his was lifted."

Sesshomaru felt the rage build up inside of his form, as his Inu was furious inside of his mind. He was almost to the point of breaking free of his hold in order to attack the fool that stood in front of him. He was not about to give into his taunting as he held his mate even closer to his chest. He had promised her that he wouldn't leave her side once the test was done. He was a youkai of his word and he would not relinquish his hold on her.

Sesshomaru heard what Ryo said about his grandfather as his eyes almost turned blood red. 'How dare he insult my grandfather when he was the one that was weak in the first place to let my grandfather seal him in the mountains.'

At that moment Sesshomaru felt as his brother walked up next to him and stood at his side. He looked at his brother with concern in his eyes as Inuyasha turned toward his brother and said, "The pups are safe. You don't have to worry anymore about the intruders. They have all been killed for going after them."

Sesshomaru noticed that there was more that his brother wanted to tell him but under the current circumstances he didn't push the issue any further. He would get the rest of the information he had for him later. Just knowing that his pups were all right was enough right now as he turned his attention back to the enemy at hand.

"You say that my grandfather was weak, that the only thing he could do was to seal you in the mountain in the northern lands. But doesn't that mean that you were weak yourself for not being able to defeat him? For if you were that powerful then you could have killed him and I wouldn't be standing here in front of you. " Sesshomaru smirked when he got done. He knew that he hit a sore spot with this demon.

Ryo raged at the impertinence of the pup standing in front of him. He knew nothing about what happened back then and it was by trickery that he had sealed him into the mountain in the first place not by defeating him. "SILENCE! You have no understanding what happened back then. He was not an honorable youkai, he had to use trickery to seal me into the mountain rather than defeat me in battle."

Sesshomaru still kept his cold stoic mask on his face as he continued. "If you say that my grandfather used trickery to seal you into the mountain then what excuse do you offer for your heir having met the same fate as you. My father sealed him to a mountain centuries ago and he couldn't defeat my father in battle. He was a weakling just like his father."

Sesshomaru saw the rage that was taking over the fool in front of him as he continued his taunting. "Then when he was finally released from his seal he couldn't even defeat my brother who is a hanyou. He was a pathetic excuse for a demon if a mire hanyou can defeat him.

But the fact still remains that if my brother did defeat your heir because of the blood running through his veins, then it stands to reason that it would be easy for me to defeat you because I have the pure blood of both my father and my grandfather.

As for this female, she will stay with me and become my mate. You have no right to her for it is you who cannot protect her from other strong youkai."

Inuyasha was standing by his brother's side as he listened to him speak. He was getting angrier by the minute as he was talking about him and how he defeated Ryuukotsusei.

As he thought about what his brother was saying he came to the conclusion that he was praising him for defeating such a strong youkai and having such strong blood running through his veins. He had never in his life heard his brother speak so highly of him and he actually felt proud for the first time in his life. He was brought out of his musing when a loud roar ripped through the area.

A mighty roar was given by the demon standing in front of them as he shook the area with his cry. Then out of the forest came his soldiers, as they stood behind him ready to do battle.

Upon seeing the enemy soldiers come out of the forest Sesshomaru's soldiers, seeing the threat to their lord, quickly moved in and formed a protective barrier in front of him and his mate. They left a small opening so he could still eye his opponent as they prepared for battle.

Ryo temper was going through the roof as he eyed Sesshomaru with deep hatred. "Why you insolate whelp! You will pay for your words and your brother will pay for killing my son. He must have used trickery to defeat him just like all the members of your family. For no half breed could ever have the power to defeat an offspring of mine!"

At this Inuyasha could no longer stay quite as he yelled, "I didn't use any trickery to defeat him. I only used the sword that was given to me by my father. Your son was just cocky and thought that he could defeat me but he underestimated the power that I hold. You, just like your own son, underestimate the power that my brother and I hold because we wish not to let you see our full potential. But I will guarantee you one thing, try taking away my brothers mate, my pack sister, and I will not hesitate to kill you too!"

Ryo raised an elegant eyebrow as he looked at the youkai standing next to Sesshomaru. When he lifted up his head so they could stare at each other he saw his markings upon his face.

With him standing so close next to his brother he noticed the resemblance in their features as he said, "So you're here as well half breed. Well good! You saved me the trouble of hunting you down for what you did to my son. I will have my revenge against the both of you for the years of suffering I had to endure. Now hand over the girl!"

"NEVER!" shouted Sesshomaru as he leaped into the air. At that moment Ryo had released a blast of his youkai and sent it straight toward Sesshomaru. Ryo didn't care that he was still holding on to Kagome. His rage was such that he wasn't thinking about why he was there in the first place.

At that moment Kagome opened her eyes to see what was going on. When she looked at her hand she noticed that there was blood on them. Her mate was bleeding from a wound on his shoulder as she placed her hand over the wound and concentrated.

She quickly healed his wound as he landed safely back down to the ground, with her still firmly held against his chest.

Sesshomaru looked down and was grateful to his mate for healing his wound so quickly. He leaned down and whispered into her ear. "Kagome, I know that I promised not to let you go but I must put you down so I can fight against this threat. If I don't we could lose the Western Lands to him."

Kagome understood as she agreed and he let her stand under her own power. She wavered just a bit as he called to his brother.

Inuyasha rushed over to his brother as he heard him say, "I want you to protect Kagome while I go and deal with this fool. I will not allow him to take Kagome, the Western, or the Southern Lands away from us."

Inuyasha was confused as he looked at his brother and said, "The Southern Lands? Why would he take that away from us? We don't have a hold on those lands."

Sesshomaru smirked as he replied, "Kagome is the new Lady of the Southern Lands. She killed Kamlyn and his heir so that makes her the new lady. When we mate we will have control of the Southern Lands as well."

Inuyasha's eyes grew big, as he understood what his brother was saying. He would protect Kagome with his life and make sure that she stayed safe.

Before Sesshomaru walked away from Kagome he leaned down and gave her a kiss. When they finally pulled apart he whispered in her ear, "I love you Kagome, I will always love you even in death."

His statement sent a shiver down her spine as he walked away from her. He was going out to protect her and she prayed that he would remain safe.

Once he walked away from her she saw as the soldiers formed a wall around her and Inuyasha protecting them from any threat. She couldn't see what was going on as she leaned on Inuyasha for support. She was still weak from her ordeal and she needed to rest some more before she would be able to fight in this battle.

Sesshomaru walked in between the two opposing forces as he addressed this opponent. "Ryo! This fight is between you and me. We will settle this once and for all on who is the strongest youkai to protect the girl."

Ryo smirked as he said, "No Sesshomaru this fight has now escalated to a higher level as I'm about to take away your lands and claim your intended as my own. Once this fight is over with we will all know who it the ruler over the Western and Southern Lands."

Sesshomaru's anger flare as his eyes started to bleed red. Ryo had finally stated his true intensions. He wanted his fathers lands and he must fight to keep it and his future mate safe. Everyone on his lands depended on him as he reached around and pulled Tokijin from its sheath, coming to life in his hand. His youkai powers were feeding the sword, as he stood tall in the face of battle.

Ryo seeing the foolish pup just stand there he ordered his attack. His army came out of the forest as they attacked the Western Lands. Sesshomaru's soldiers stood firm as they waited for the enemy.

Sesshomaru prided himself in his army for he only had the strongest soldiers. They were very well trained and they were ruthless when they fought. He never needed a great number of them for one youkai would equal three of the opposing forces. But as the enemy continued to pour out of the forest he noticed that they were outnumbered 5 to 1.

Ryo did not hesitate to bring in all of his army to fight him. He knew that this was the only way that he was going to defeat Sesshomaru for his lands.

The first wave of the enemy hit the front lines of Sesshomaru's army as the battle began. It was an all out war as the soldiers fought on the battlefield.

Sesshomaru was in the thick of battle as he fought along side his soldiers. He didn't need any of his special attacks to deal with the insurgents. His strength was good enough as his inner youkai rejoiced at having the enemy's blood on his claws. The more Sesshomaru fought the more blood that his inner inu craved as the battle raged on.

Inuyasha put Kagome down on the ground behind him as he stood in front of her protecting her from the threat. The moment he placed Kagome on the ground her sword formed a protective barrier around her small form. Inuyasha knew that she would be safe if some of the enemy got through his defenses.

Ryo had his own plans for when he attacked as he sent a large group of his youkai army to get the girl. His soldiers meet with resistance as the youkai that were standing in front of the girl were protecting her viciously. None of his soldiers were able to get through their defenses to get near her. They continued fighting as the battle raged on.

Kagome was on the ground as she was trying to get her powers back from the battle that she was in earlier. She was slowly recovering from her ordeal as she was kneeling on the ground taking in deep breaths to calm herself. She needed to think about what was going on and she needed a plan.

She looked up to see Inuyasha standing in front of her. She turned as her eyes opened wide and looked around to see who was protecting her. She was expecting to see only Sesshomaru's soldiers protecting her but to her surprise she saw Tususki, Kumo and all of the minor lords from the area circled around her. They had taken it upon themselves to be her protector while her mate was fighting in the battle.

Kagome at that moment felt that more youkai were approaching the battlefield. Her heart almost stopped thinking that Ryo was bringing in reinforcements to defeat them. To her surprise the other minor lords were giving orders to the new youkai that appeared in the battle as they all attacked without mercy.

Kagome heard as Tususki asked, "Where did all of these other youkai come from? Sesshomaru's army is here fighting in this battle. I didn't think he had anymore soldiers."

One of the minor lords turned to him and said, "They are not part of Sesshomaru's army. These youkai belong to all of the minor lords of the Western Lands. We knew that if Lord Sesshomaru took on a mate that she would be a powerful one. Once she was declared worthy to be his mate there was the possibility that someone would attack the Western Lands to take her.

We all have heard the wonderful stories of his mate to be and we could not allow someone as pure as her to be taken away from our lord. He has protected these lands from threats in the past and has helped all of us in some form. We are in his debt and therefore we brought our armies with us to protect the Western Lands.

They have been waiting in the distance in case they would be needed. When Ryo showed up and then attacked our spies sent word back to them and they came as soon as possible."

Tususki was shocked to hear this as he continued to battle along side the minor lords to protect Kagome.

Kagome was overwhelmed to hear that the youkai would come together to protect the Western Lands. She was even more in shock to hear that they would not let any harm come to her. This deeply touched her heart as she had earned the respect of the youkai on the lands.

The battle continued to rage on and at one point the enemy surged toward where Kagome was being protected in an attempt to take her captive. When it looked like the force of the enemy might break through their defenses another army showed up to protect Kagome.

This army was a human one as the humans band together to fight the threat against the Western Lands and their lady. The humans surged forward as they reinforced the defense around Kagome to keep her safe.

She heard as one of the human soldiers say, "We have come to offer our services in protecting the Western Lands and Lady Kagome. We are honor bound to protect her as she has protected our young."

Kagome heard Inuyasha say that they were all welcome into the battle as youkai and humans banded together for the first time, in history, to fight against the threat to their lands.

Ryo observed the way the battle was going. He noticed that there were even more soldiers out on the field than when they started. He did have a very sizable force with him, out numbering Sesshomaru's army by 5 to 1. But now it seemed about even and he was losing ground.

He saw the object of his desire as they were protecting her from being taken. This did not sit well with him for the more she rested she would regain her powers back again. He needed her to be weak so he could capture her. He knew that with her powers he would never be able to touch her.

He gave an almighty roar as his army surged forward in an attempt to take the girl again. He saw out of the corner of his eye as Sesshomaru made his way toward him. It was time to face the Lord of the West himself and defeat him for his lands.

Sesshomaru had been battling in the field trying to get to Ryo. It was time that he faced him in battle to see who was the stronger youkai to protect Kagome.

They stood on the field facing each other as they each sized up their opponent. Ryo being the impatient demon that he was attacked first and the fight was on.

Ryo rushed in with his sword blazing in a red aura. It held tremendous power as he went after Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru saw him coming and never moved from his spot. He waited until he was close and then leaped out of the way. Ryo quickly turned as he went after Sesshomaru again as he sent a blast of fire from his sword toward his enemy.

Sesshomaru was hard pressed to avoid the attack but he did. His sword held a lot of power in it and he had to think about how to defeat him. They finally met as the swords clashed in a hailstorm of blinding light. Sesshomaru held on to his sword, as he wouldn't back down from this fool.

The power that was coming out of Tokijin was great as it fought against the power of Ryo's sword. They finally pushed away from each other as they circled each other, trying to figure out their next move.

They continued attacking each other with blinding speed. Ryo was unable to hurt Sesshomaru unlike his opponent. Sesshomaru had managed to land a couple of good hits and Ryo was now bleeding from his chest, arm, and leg.

He could feel Sesshomaru's poison trying to seep into his blood to try to take him down. Ryo just smirked as he allowed his aura to flare and it took care of the poison in his body. He would not be taken down so easily, he was a youkai of great powers and it was about time that this pup saw his true strength. He was getting tired of playing with him.

Ryo stood tall as he transformed into his true form. He was a giant dragon with great powers. He roared into the sky as he told all of his forces to fall back. It was about time that he ended this fight.

He looked at Sesshomaru with his red eyes as he sent a powerful blast towards him. Sesshomaru used his speed to avoid the attack as he brought Tokijin high over his head and sent a powerful blast back at Ryo.

To his surprise the attack had no affect on the youkai. It only served to anger him some more as they continued to battle.

Sesshomaru was growing tired from the battle and at one point Ryo attack connected and he was sent crashing toward the ground. It took a minute for him to recover and when he looked up he saw as Ryo send a powerful blast toward his mate. He couldn't get up fast enough to reach her as the area she was in was engulfed in the attack he sent her way.

A deep pain hit Sesshomaru in his heart at the thought of losing his Kagome. He waited with bated breath until the smoke cleared.

oOo

Everyone around Kagome was still fighting. They were still protecting her when she heard the loud roar over the area. She looked up in time to see that Ryo had turned into his true demon form. He radiated a powerful aura around his body the like of which she had never seen before in an opponent.

She watched as her mate battled with him in his true form and noticed that Ryo was more powerful than Sesshomaru. She saw as he was hit and fell to the ground not moving. Her gaze turned in time to see the attack coming her way and she knew that she had to do something.

She concentrated on her powers. She gathered what she had recovered from her previous battle with Kamlyn as she found the strength she needed deep inside her. Her desire to protect all those around her gave her the power that she needed. She called it forth as she put a barrier around everyone that was protecting her as the attacked hit.

Ryo attack was powerful and she had to fight to protect everyone around her. Her barrier wavered just a bit, slightly given in to the power of the blast. But her barrier held on to protect the soldiers who would give their lives to protect her. It took a great deal of her powers to fight off the attack leaving her weaker than before.

Once it was over Kagome's rage took over. It was about time that she ended this battle to see who would get her for a mate, when all she wanted was to be Sesshomaru's mate.

She stood as she face her enemy with blood red eyes. She pulled Kenjikago out of its sheath and started to make her way toward their enemy. Her aura was slowly growing more in power with each step she took. Her hair was starting to be pulled upward into the wind that was surrounding her body.

She called out to all those who had been protecting her as she said, "Do not interfere with what is about to happen. Stay out of harms way for I will not be responsible if you get hurt."

Everyone heard her words as they made a path for her to walk. They were not about to stop her, not with the power that was building up at the moment. The only one brave enough to follow her was Inuyasha as he walked behind her to protect her. Everyone else backed off because they knew the fight was about to go up a notch.

Sesshomaru was relieved to see that his mate was not hurt from the attack and noticed the amount of power that she was giving off in her aura. It was getting stronger but he knew that she was not strong enough yet to defeat Ryo.

oOo

To Ryo amazement he saw the powerful barrier that the human had put up to stop his attack. He knew that there was nothing powerful enough to stop his attack. He held incredible strength and that there was no creature in this land to stand against him.

His eyes opened wide when he saw that his attack had done nothing to the fools that were protecting the girl. Her barrier was strong enough to protect them all as he saw her stand and started to walk toward him.

He was shocked, 'I never knew that she had this kind of power. It's almost enough to rival my own.'

He noticed as the girl and the half-breed came to a stop in front of him. They were going to fight together to defeat him. He started to laugh as he said, "You pathetic weaklings. Do you think that you can defeat me? I'm a dragon youkai and a powerful one. There is no one stronger than I."

Kagome looked up at the demon in front of her as she said, "You maybe strong but you can be defeated. I'm a pure heart miko and protector of the Shikon No Tama. I will choose whom I will mate because for me to bare a pup for my chosen mate I would have to give my heart, mind, body, and soul willingly to him. You can never have any of these.

My heart and soul belongs to Sesshomaru. My mind and body will be joined with him soon. You will never come in between me and my mate again."

At that moment Kagome's aura grew stronger, as she held her sword in front of her ready to attack Ryo. She was not up to her full power and she hoped that this would work to get rid of this dragon.

Ryo saw the power spike as he let his rage take over. He gathered his energy as he sent it forth to destroy the miko and the half-breed. If he couldn't have the girl well neither will Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha seeing the attack coming jumped in front of Kagome as he unleashed Tetsusaiga ultimate attack. He was hoping that this attack would defeat Ryo as it had defeated his son as he yelled, "BACKLASH WAVE!"

His attack cut right through Ryo powerful blast the tornados were turning quickly as his attack was sent back to his opponent. It made contact with Ryo but instead of it shredding him to pieces as it had done with his son, Ryo had absorbed the attack into his body.

Everyone in the clearing looked on in shock as they observed what had happened. This attack had done no damage to Ryo and this was not good.

Kagome's eyes grew wide when she saw Inuyasha's attack fail. She had no choice she had to try and stop him before anything else happened. She was brought out of her mussing when she heard Inuyasha growl in pain as she looked up to see what was going on.

Ryo started to laugh as he absorbed the attack of the puny half-breed. They had no understanding of the power that he held. He stood tall as he turned to the half-breed and sent a blast of his youkai to the pest standing in front of his objective.

Inuyasha saw the attacking coming but couldn't get out of the way fast enough. He was hit full force as he was sent across the clearing. He hit hard against a tree as he fell to the ground almost unconscious from the blow.

Kagome's rage took over as she saw what Ryo did to Inuyasha. She took Kenjikago and swung it down as she released her purifying attack. She fell to her knees feeling weak from releasing so much power, as she watched the attack go to Ryo.

Ryo noticed too late the attack coming his way. He was enjoying himself too much to think that anyone would attack him as he saw the half-breed get hit with his attack.

His eyes grew big when he felt the force of the miko's attack. Pain was rapidly spreading throughout his body as it was trying to purify him from the inside out. He roared out his frustrations as he fought against the attack. After a few minutes he had managed to stop the effect but he was left weak as he stared daggers at the miko.

At this point he didn't care, anyone that would attack him was going to die. He sent a powerful blast toward the weakened human as he watched with satisfaction as it hit.

oOo

Sesshomaru had been watching what was going on in the clearing. He saw as his brother and mate battled against Ryo. When his mate went down he knew that she was weakened by her attack. He struggled to get to his feet, as he was moving towards her fallen body.

When he saw Ryo attack her he knew that she would not survive his attack. He rushed forward with more strength that he knew he didn't possess as he reached his mate mire seconds before Ryo's attack hit.

When the smoke cleared Ryo was pleased to see that the girl had definitely perished in his attack. Then he looked up and his eyes widen with disbelief. Sesshomaru was floating in the sky with the girl in his arms. He was holding her close to his chest as they eyed each other.

Sesshomaru held Kagome unconscious form tightly against his chest. She was still alive but very weak at the moment. She had given her all to protect everyone in the field and now he would deal with the threat to his lands and his mate.

Sesshomaru was pissed beyond control. His anger was so great as his eyes started to bleed red. Then they turned to a pure demonic white as the power he had deep inside him took over. His inner inu came forth with such power that he did not need to transform into his true form.

He looked straight at his enemy as he said, "Ryo, how dare you attack my mate. You have made your final mistake. No one will touch what is mine and live. I'm the protector to these lands and my mate. You will pay with your life."

The blue crescent moon on Sesshomaru's forehead started to glow as it turned from blue to a golden color. The aura surrounding Sesshomaru turned from his demonic green to a golden one as his powers were brought forth.

It looked like Sesshomaru had turned into the sun itself as the light that he was given off grew in portion to his attack. Then a powerful beam shot forth from his crescent moon as it went straight to Ryo.

Ryo saw the attack coming and was prepared he set up his barrier as he started to get his next attack ready. He was feeling weak from the miko's attack but he was still strong enough to defeat this insolent little whelp.

Sesshomaru's attack hit full force as it made contact with Ryo barrier. The powers fought against each other as Sesshomaru's attack increased in power. It broke through Ryo's barrier as it made contact with the ancient youkai.

Ryo may have been powerful but the combined attacks of the miko's and now his had weakened him as he felt the full impact of Sesshomaru's power. It hit his chest full force as it started to rip through his body. He screamed in pain as his body finally disappeared from the battlefield never to be seen again.

Sesshomaru slowly descended to the ground, having felt that the enemy was destroyed he slowly came back down. He wavered as he fell to his knees with his mate in his arms panting.

Everyone in the area rejoiced as Ryo was finally defeated and his army was captured with ease. The Lords and Lower Lords approached Sesshomaru and his mate only to stop short when his growls became threatening.

Tususki stepped forward as he said, "Sesshomaru you have defeated a great enemy that would have taken over all of our lands. We are in your and your mate's debt. The battle is over and now we may return to the castle to get some much needed rest. Allow us to escort you back home."

Sesshomaru's mind was still very much under the control of his inner youkai. He was not about to let go of his mate for anyone. He waited until he had recovered his strength before he stood, with his mate in his arms, and started to walk back toward the castle.

Everyone kept their distance from the Lord of the Western Lands. They understood that he was very much under the influence of his inner inu and they would not provoke him. They walked behind him at a distance providing him with guards as they went back to the castle.

In Sesshomaru's foggy mind he understood that tonight he must mate Kagome if they even had a chance to bond for the rest of eternity. He would be looking forward to this as he slowly walked with an honor guard in the front leading the way back to his castle.

They had lost some of their soldiers to the battle today but it was not as bad as it could have been. They all knew now that the Lord of the Western Lands was a very powerful Taiyoukai, and not one to be messed with.

On this day they had seen the impossible happen. Humans and demons fought side by side to defeat the threat that threatened their lands and the Lady of the West. For she was the one reason why they had all put aside all of there differences and fought as one. Without her they knew that the peace that the land felt at this moment would not be possible.

So it was with great pride that they escorted the Lord and Lady of the West back to their castle to make sure that they were protected. For no one wanted to see any harm come to them.

oOo

This is the end to another chapter. Ryo was finally defeated as Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha united to bring him down. Their attacks proved to weaken Ryo but it was Sesshomaru's desire to protect his mate that brought forth his powers. Kagome, in her own way of showing that she cared for all living things, united the demons and humans to fight together for a common cause.

All right you hentai out there the next chapter will be the mating of Sesshomaru and Kagome. I know that you all have been waiting for this chapter for a long time but don't worry, your long wait is finally over.

After the mating it will take one more chapter to finish off this story and that's it. It's been a wild ride for me and you all have been great. I thank you from the bottom of my heart for all of your reviews. This story has been one of the most challenging to write and one of my most successful.

Until the next chapter!

Ja ne!


	30. Chapter 30

All right everyone this is the chapter you have all been waiting for, the mating of Kagome and Sesshomaru. For all of you that do not like reading this stuff I will tell you when the start of the Lemon is beginning and when it ends. Again this chapter contains a lemon you have been warned!

Chapter 30

The word had spread throughout the land that the Western Lord was to be mated. His intended had been deemed worthy by the rest of the Lords of the land.

Everyone in the Western Lands rejoiced this day as they celebrated his mating. Feasts were held in his honor as the entire Western Lands took the rest of the day off from work to enjoy his good fortune. The people of the land knew that his mate was of a kind heart and gentle nature that cared for everyone no matter who they were, be it youkai or human. She would always help them when they were in need.

They understood that she was strong and that she was a good match for their lord. They all knew that he lived a lonely life and needed a companion. They were not so blind to his needs but were surprised that he would open his heart to love a human.

The word reached the castle of the Lords impending return. Everything was prepared to receive them and for the mating ritual to begin. All was set as the servants were all outside of the castle waiting to welcome their Lords return with his intended.

Everyone was giving the Lord plenty of space since his inner youkai was in control at the moment. His blood red eyes showed that he was on full alert for any impending threat against him or his intended mate. The servants feared that this would happen and they were prepared for his arrival.

Once Sesshomaru walked up the front steps to his castle he was stopped by the head servant, the old male inu youkai stepped forward and bowed as he addressed his Lord, "Lord Sesshomaru, we bid you welcome back to your home. Everything has been prepared for your mating. We request that you relinquish your hold on your intended so that she may be prepared for the mating ritual.

You are to follow us so we may prepare you for your mating. The rights of the mating ritual must be observed if the mating is to be a true one."

Sesshomaru growled his displeasure at his head servant as his grip tightened on his mate. He was not about to let her go under any circumstances. His eyes were darting from side to side noting where everyone was located as he started to take a step back. The servant pulled out a sutra that he had in his hand and quickly threw it at his Lord.

The sutra was meant to calm his inner youkai so they could take his mate from him to prepare her. It would make him submissive until they got him ready for what was to come.

The sutra hit Sesshomaru on the forehead as his eyes went wide. His growling stopped immediately as he stood there. The head servant stepped forward as he took Kagome out of his grasp and turned to give her to Nasume.

Kagome was partially awake as she groans her displeasure at being taken away from her beloved. She wanted to stay with him as she tried to voice her annoyance.

Nasume soothed her mistress as she turned with her in her arms. She walked away with Kagome with the rest of the female servants in her wake.

Not knowing what was going on Inuyasha tried to intervene on his brother's behalf, at seeing him subdued. Then the head servant stepped in front of him to stop him as he said, "Lord Inuyasha, the rights of the mating ritual must be followed. If our Lord is to be truly mated with Lady Kagome we must do this.

Our Lord is by no means harmed. He is just subdued at the moment until we can get him prepared for my lady. The sutra can only be used once for it will never work again. His will is too strong to keep him submissive for too long because he will find a way to break free. But it will keep him restrained long enough so we can prepare him.

I humbly request that you see to the castle security for tonight. When Lord Sesshomaru finally mates he will be left weak for a while until he recovers his strength. The castle must be protected during this time for he will be vulnerable. It takes a great deal of his demonic powers to form a mate bond with Lady Kagome. He will not have full use of his demonic powers and every demon for miles around will know this."

Inuyasha understood what the head servant was saying as he turned to do as he requested. He knew that Kagome was in good hands with the females for he had seen the power that these females held when they fought against the intruders to protect Rin and Shippo.

He would make sure that the castle is secured for the night and he himself would be on the highest point keeping watch for any approaching threat.

Inuyasha observed as the male servants took Sesshomaru dazed form and escorted him into the castle. His most trusted servants surrounding him as the mating ritual was started.

oOo

Kagome started to stir in Nasume's arms. She opened her eyes to see where she was. She noticed that Nasume was carrying her somewhere as she said, "Nasume, were are we going? Where is Sesshomaru? Is he hurt?"

Panic was starting to form in Kagome's heart. She couldn't remember what had happened when they confronted Ryo and she was worried about her mate.

Nasume heard Kagome's desperate questions and went about to set her fears at ease, "My Lady, the Lord is fine. He was taken to another part of the castle to get him ready for your night of mating. We are to prepare you for him. Please allow us this, for we must follow the mating ritual before a true bond can be made between the two of you."

Kagome was relieved to hear that Sesshomaru was all right. She had feared that something might have happened to him in that last battle. She relaxed as she said, "All right Nasume, you may proceed with the ritual."

Nasume smiled warmly at Kagome as the females continued to go toward the bathing chambers. They had prepared this area just for her.

The castle healers were waiting for them as they all entered. Nasume set Kagome down on one of the white benches as she proceeded to take off her clothes.

Kagome didn't fight or protest the way she was being handled. They were very careful with everything they did and extremely gentle. They didn't want to cause her any more pain than what she was currently feeling.

When Kagome was finally nude the castle healer stepped forward to check her injuries. She quickly cleaned them and then applied a salve on her wounds to heal them. They couldn't afford for her to get an infection or be in pain during the mating.

If Kagome, for any reason, pushed their lord away because she was in pain he could see it as rejection from her and she could be hurt in the process. They knew that they were both very strong individuals and a fight in the castle could destroy it.

They mixed a tea for Kagome as Nasume brought it for her and placed it in her hand as she said, "My Lady, this tea will help you recover your strength. You will need it for later on tonight."

Kagome understood as she took the tea offered to her and drank it. It was very soothing as it went down her throat. Once she was finished with the tea she started to feel her strength coming back to her.

Two servants came forward as they proceeded to bathe Kagome. They got all the dirt and blood off her and out of her hair. They then helped her into the hot springs that had rose petals in the water.

The rose petals served two purposes. One it allowed Kagome to relax in the water as it rejuvenated her, and two when mixed with the salve the healer put on her wounds it healed her wounds the rest of the way. They stayed with their Lady until they were sure that she had fully recovered.

Kagome couldn't help but feel great after her soaking in the hot springs. She felt like she had all of her energy back and she never felt better.

She slowly made her way out of the hot springs as she saw the servants waiting for her with towels in their hands. Once she was out they proceeded to dry her off as Kagome tried to complain. "Please, I can do this myself. I don't need any help."

Nasume, who had been overseeing what was being done stepped forward and said, "Lady Kagome please, this is our way as part of the mating ritual. You must allow us to do our duty. For if something happens and you are not truly bonded to our Lord we will blame ourselves for this."

Kagome heard what Nasume had told her as she bowed her head in defeat. 'I have no choice, I have to allow them to tend to me for this ritual or they will take the blame if for any reason I don't form a bond with Sesshomaru. I can't let that happen so now I'm stuck letting them pamper me.'

The servants saw as their mistress gave a big sigh and lower her head in defeat. She had stopped her complaining and allowed them to do their duty. They all knew that she was different. Never wanting anyone doing something for her that she could do herself.

She was different than the rest of the females of youkai nobility, all they wanted was to be pampered and waited upon hand and foot. Leaving the servants tired from their constant demands of their time.

So they felt honored when she gave in to their request to let them proceed with the mating ritual. If anything ever did happen and a bond was not formed they would blame themselves for their failure to do their duty as custom dictated.

When the servants got Kagome completely dried two more servants stepped forward and applied some rose oil to her skin. The fragrance was exquisite. It made her skin feel so smooth to the touch.

They took and trimmed the hairs on her body to make her look perfect for Lord Sesshomaru. Then they dressed her in a silky white translucent nemaki (nightgown). It was made of the finest silk that the Western Lands had to offer. It was very low cut in the front to show her cleavage. It hugged her upper body perfectly as it went down to her waist then it flared out.

Two servants continued to brush Kagome's hair until it became straight and silky. They put flowers in her hair to adorn it and when they all stepped back they all approved of the way she looked. You could see Kagome's skin through the fabric as they position her hair over her shoulder to complete the affect.

They handed her a robe to put over her nemaki as they surrounded Kagome and walked her up to their Lord bedchambers.

When they finally got there the lead servants stepped aside as one of the servants opened the door for Kagome and she stepped inside the room.

Kagome's eyes opened wide with disbelief as she saw the room. It was beautiful and everything she imagined it would be like on the night of her mating. The bed was dressed in pure white silk. Its pillows were covered in red and white fabric. Each pillow had a different flower on it as it adorns the bed.

There were flowers placed all over the room and the smell of sakura blossoms covered the area with its nice soft fragrance. There were candles lit all over the room to give it a soft soothing glow. They had put silky white sheer drapes around the bed that they had closed off for her.

Nasume walked Kagome to the bed and took the robe from her. She helped Kagome get in bed, as she made sure that her nemaki was spread just right to give her an angelic look.

Kagome turned to Nasume as the tears started to form in her eyes. She smiled as she said "You did this for me?"

Nasume looked at Kagome with soft eyes. Her emotions were running high as she said in a low soft voice, "I remember what you told me about the night that you would mate Lord Sesshomaru. You wanted it to be a night that you would remember for the rest of your life. I tried to put everything in the room that you said you wanted. I hope that you are pleased."

Kagome didn't want to cry and upset Sesshomaru when he walked in the room. She held her tears back as she said, "Oh Nasume, this is perfect! This is everything that I ever dreamed it would be. You have all out done yourselves on this, thank you!"

Nasume smiled as she fixed Kagome's nemaki one last time before she left the room. She could tell that Lord Sesshomaru was being lead toward his chambers and she needed to leave. She turned as she made her way to the door, but before she left she looked over her shoulder and saw the most perfect angel she had ever seen sitting on the bed waiting for her true love. It was just as she had imagined it would look like as she turned and left the room.

oOo

The male servants had escorted their Lord to another hot spring within the castle. Just as they had done with Kagome the healers were waiting for their Lord so they could tend to his wounds. They lead Sesshomaru to the wash area as they proceeded to take off his clothes to get him ready.

The healer stepped forward as he looked at the Lords wounds and found that most of them had already been healed. He cleaned the worst one's as he put some ointment on them to make them heal faster.

Two servants stepped forward as they began to bathe their Lord. Sesshomaru was oblivious to everything that was going on around him as his body could only respond to their commands. He appeared to be asleep; his eyes were void of any life in them.

They moved him toward the hot springs that was filled with herbs to rejuvenate his body and allowed him to relax in the water for a while. Once they had everything ready for him the servants lead him out of the hot springs and dried him off. They put oil on his skin to make it feel silky soft and dressed him in a simple white silky hakama. His chest bare as they lead him out of the hot springs and back toward his bedchambers.

When they finally reached his chambers the servants stepped aside. The head servant stepped forward and placed a small vile in his lord's left hand. The oil will heighten their lord's senses to the female. The servant reached up and removed the sutra that was on Sesshomaru's forehead and stepped quickly away from him.

Sesshomaru blinked his eyes as he got his senses back once again. A feral growl escaped his lips as he eyed the one's in front of him. He was frantically looking around for his mate when he caught her scent in his room. His eyes flashing red when he looked at his servants standing in front of him. They all slowly backed away from their Lord, as they retreated back down the hallway to leave him to his mating.

**oOoStart of the Lemon Leave now if you do not want to read this partsoOo**

Sesshomaru opened the door to his room as he stepped inside. He looked at his bed and his breath hitched. There sitting in the middle of the bed was an angel so beautiful that she took your breath away.

Seeing her through the silky drapes her hair shinned from the dim light of the room. Her skin looked pale but soft as her eyes glowed with the eternal beauty that was within her. Her scent spiked when she raised her head and saw him standing at the door. Afraid that someone would see his prize he quickly walked in and closed the door behind him.

Slowly he made his way to the bed as he pulled the curtains back to reveal his heart. Her eyes were so blue that it reflected the love that she held for him. Never before had he ever seen her eyes so blue, it was a color that only existed in the deepest part of the ocean. She wore a silky white nemaki that was very revealing and enticing. He could see her perky breast through the material and her nipples stood at attention just by him licking his lips in anticipation.

He crawled into bed with her as he walked on all fours to reach her. His nose went straight for her neck as he took in her scent. Her scent was heavenly as a low growl escaped his lips and he started to lick her neck.

She tasted wonderful, it was a sweet and pure taste almost like honey that only she could have. He trailed soft hot kisses up her neck as he made his way toward her lips. Once he found them he kissed her passionately but hungrily. He wanted her, oh how he wanted her as his eyes turned blood red from his lust.

oOo

Kagome saw Sesshomaru enter their room. He had only a white hakama on and his chest was bare for her to see. Her breath hitched as she saw the rippling muscles that formed his perfect chest. His skin glowed in the candlelight, the inner power he had within him coming forth, as she saw him walking over to her.

He stood by the bed as they looked into each other's eyes. She had never seen so much emotion coming from him as she did right now. Their eyes remained on each other as he crawled over to her on all fours. If he only knew what that did to her to see him walking like that. His long sexy body moved with grace as his muscles rippled with each move he made.

He was perfect in her eyes and her desires for him grew. The moment he touched her neck with his nose it sent a wave of pleasure through her body as it set her on fire. She closed her eyes as she felt his wet silky tongue licking her neck that made a groan escape her lips.

He moved ever so gently up her neck as he kissed his way up, driving her crazy with desire. When their lips finally meet she submitted to him fully as she opened her mouth to give him full access to her sweet cavern.

Her hands came up as they rubbed against his chest gently. Letting the tips of her fingers just barely touch his soft skin as she felt his muscles tighten from her touch. She heard the growl of pleasure escape his lips as he gently pushed her back on the bed.

Sesshomaru was now lying on top of her as he wrapped his arms around her small form. They finally had to break from the kiss for lack of air as they were both panting from the effort. He moved his head over to her ear as he whispered, "Kami Kagome, you are so soft, so soft to the touch, and it's driving me crazy."

When Kagome looked into his eyes she saw that they had gone blood red with desire. She noticed that his inner youkai was close to the surface and that he still had some control over him. She knew deep down in her heart that he would never hurt her on purpose.

He brought his claws up as he extended them right in front of her eyes. A feral smile of lips and teeth could be seen as a devilish look came upon his features. Two swipes of his claws later and he had stripped her of her nemaki. She was now lying under him with nothing on as her warm skin touched his.

It didn't take Sesshomaru long before his clothes received the same treatment and he was naked on top of her. He rubbed his body against hers and it felt heavenly. His arousal was growing by the minute wanting to be satisfied.

He noticed for the first time since he had walked into his room that he was holding a bottle in his left hand. He vaguely remembered what it was and what it was suppose to do.

He got up, straddling Kagome around her hips, as he opened the bottle and poured a small amount of the liquid in his palm. He rubbed his hands together and then he proceeded to rub the oil all over Kagome's body.

His body came to life again as he felt every last inch of hers. He covered her body with the oil making sure not to miss a spot. He continued to go down her body as he massaged each appendage with the oil. He felt Kagome relax even more from his administration of her body as he slid his hand up to her heat.

Immediately Kagome groan in pleasure as he found her sweet numb in her slick folds. Being careful of his claws to make sure he didn't hurt her he began to rub in gentle circles.

Kagome didn't know what came over him. He had never done this before to her and it was making her so hot that it was even beyond her control. When he found her pleasure point she thought that she was about to lose her mind. It felt so good that in the next minutes she lost control and came full force as she called out his name in passion. The next minute she felt something warm and wet lapping up her sweet juices as she tried to regain her breathing.

He worked her slow and gentle driving her crazy with want. She tasted wonderful as his tongue slowly licked up all of her sweet juices. He then moved his tongue up to her nub as he slowly ran his tongue around it. He brought up his other hand as he inserted a finger into her glorious hot box.

He moved ever so slowly at first. He wanted this to last for as long as possible. He then inserted another finger and started to pump her a little faster as she cried her heavenly pleasure. He picked up his speed as he felt her reaching her peak again. He went even faster as she finally came in a loud explosion of her desire and passion as she screamed "Sesshooooommmmaaaaarrrrrruuuu!" His name rolling off her lips in pure ecstasy.

He couldn't wait any longer. He wanted her and he wanted her now. He had waited too long for this and he was going to make her his. "MINE!"

He crawled over her body as he made his way up to her lips. He captured them in a searing kiss as he gently bit her bottom lip drawing blood. He suckled on the cut he made as he savored her blood.

He positioned himself at her entrance as he looked deep into her eyes and saw that she was ready for him. Slowly, oh so slowly, he pushed his way into the depth of her warm cavern. Her cavern being very tight as it squeezed his member painfully hard as he slowly rocked his way in.

He had to remember that this was her first time and he knew that it would hurt but not as much as if she still had her maidenhead. He had taken that away a long while ago to make sure that she would not feel so much pain.

Kagome felt herself getting stretched to her limits. He was fairly large and she didn't think that he would ever fit. She felt, as he finally stopped, breathing hard. She could tell it was taking a great deal of control on his part to make sure that her discomforts are at a minimum.

Once he was deeply embedded in her the pain started to go away. She shifted and squeezed down below and felt Sesshomaru stiffen in her arms. She didn't know what she did to make him react this way as she squeezed her muscles again.

He let out a low growl as he pulled out of her and then came back in quickly. He continued until he had a rhythm going and she was enjoying it immensely.

He picked up his pace at her request and soon he was slamming into her hard. Pushing deeper into her core as he went.

Kagome felt the knot back in her stomach as it was getting tighter and tighter. It was a new feeling for her unlike the time he had brought her to climax. The more he pumped the more she wanted as she wrapped her legs around his waist as she brought him deeper within her core.

Sesshomaru could sense that she was almost at her release. He continued and held on for her and when he felt her nice warm walls closing around his shaft he let out a feral growl as he came with her. They had reached their peaks together but they had yet to flare their auras.

He laid there panting from the effort as he looked into her eyes. They were turning, they were turning to an almost white in color and that's what he wanted. He got off her as he rolled her over on her stomach and pinned her to the bed.

She growled at him as he place his fangs upon her neck applying pressure. He started to rub his body against her again as he moved her legs apart and brought her rear up into the air, still keeping the pressure on her neck as he did this.

He reached out with one hand as he put it under her and lifted her up along with his body to cradle her against his chest. His rod being at her entrance fully sheathed itself back into her warm cavern. He still had a hold of her neck as he began to move.

Kagome started to purr from his treatment of her. It actually felt good that he had her by the neck. It turned her on even more as he began to move. He leaned her forward as she was on all fours and he started to move with more of an animalistic speed.

His growls became more pronounced as he continued to pump into her. The tightness was back in her stomach as it started to coil itself again. He was hitting a place that was driving her crazy with desire. He moved his fangs over to her shoulder as he started to caress the skin there.

He continued to ride her as he noticed that her aura was starting to appear. This is what he wanted as he moved with more speed. He wanted her in everyway possible as he growled in her ear, "Give yourself fully to me my mate."

Kagome knew what he wanted to hear as she said with all the love that she could put in her voice, "I give myself to you in mind, body, heart and soul. To be your mate for all eternity my love."

That's all Sesshomaru needed to hear as he continued to bring her to her peak. He slammed hard into her as he hit the place that made her cry out in pure ecstasy. He knew that this was going to bring her over the edge and soon.

This drove Kagome mad with passion as her aura started to flare. Her body became engulfed in a pink aura as it started getting stronger. Her eyes had completely gone to a pure white as she let her desires take over her actions. It was like she was a total different person that knew what she wanted and needed as she let Sesshomaru bring her to release.

Sesshomaru notice when Kagome's aura spiked and his did as well. He matched her in its intensity as his green aura encircled her body. The two aura meet and were fighting each other to see who was stronger. He continued to pump into her as his eyes turned a demonic white from his efforts.

At that moment his inner youkai broke free of his restraints and took over. His aura quickly overpowering hers as they united as one. There bodies were joined as one as their souls finally connected and became one.

Kagome screamed her release as she reared up and was caught by Sesshomaru's strong arms and placed against his chest as he came right after her. With a loud roar of satisfaction he bit into her neck marking her as his mate for all eternity.

He brought up his wrist as he used the claws of his right hand to cut his left wrist open. He tilted Kagome's head up as he opened her mouth. His blood slowly dripped into her mouth as she drank of his blood completing the bond between them, as the wound on his wrist closed.

At that moment the power that was locked deep inside Sesshomaru was released as it flared and engulfed the room they were in. The energy was so strong that it was felt for miles around the area. It shook the castle slightly as it engulfed the two in the room in its pure power.

Kagome started to change in order to help her mate control his powers. Her fingernails grew into claws as her teeth grew into fangs. A crescent moon appeared on her forehead along side her teardrop as the flames that were underneath it became more pronounced.

Her ears became pointed, as her hair grew longer and silkier to the touch. Her petite body grew fuller and shapelier. She grew at least 2 inches in height. She channeled her newfound powers into her mate as a teardrop appeared in the middle of Sesshomaru's crescent moon but instead of it being blue like Kagome's it was a gold in color.

Sesshomaru's power began to recede back as the mating finally came to an end. They both collapsed on the bed unconscious from their ordeal as Sesshomaru still had her in his embrace.

A new level of power was reached by the two, Sesshomaru power being by far stronger than Kagome's she had managed to help him get it under control. They fell into a deep sleep as they left the entire castle shaking in fear for their safety.

oOo**END OF LEMON!oOo**

Inuyasha was sitting on top of the highest point of the castle. The full moon was shinning brightly in the sky above. It bathed the land in a bright light as it illuminated the area for him to see. No shadows were available for intruders to use as the area around the castle was bathed in the warm light.

The wind was slightly blowing tonight as Inuyasha hair flew back with the gentle breeze. While he sat on top of the roof he contemplated his life so far. He had made a mess of thing when it came to Kagome.

He did love her but he knew that his love, in the way that he wanted it to be, would not be returned. He had left her too many times, longing for him, that he had finally pushed her away. Had he been honest with her she might have waited for him.

Now his love for her was different. It felt right in some ways because he loved her as his sister. With her mating with his brother it brought her into his family, his pack, and he will always be with her.

He never wanted to lose her love and this way he would still have it. He had promised his brother that he would protect her and he meant it. He could only thank her for bringing him back home where he belonged. He had his demon markings making him second to inherit the Western Lands if something were to happen to his brother.

He knew that Sesshomaru was strong but this afternoon when he defeated Ryo he had gotten a small peek at his true powers. He never knew that his brother was that strong. Him being a hanyou he could never reach that level of power but he had come to accept the way he was.

Kagome liked him as a hanyou and that's all that mattered to him. His brother finally accepted him as a true brother and for this he had to thank Kagome. She was the one that made all this possible.

He continued to contemplate his life as he felt the surge of power down below. He knew that Sesshomaru had reached the end to the ritual as his brothers and Kagome's aura flared into the sky. The power was so great that it shot up into the air going in all direction.

The castle shook lightly as he jumped to his feet wondering what was going on. He rushed down into the castle proper for he knew that the pups were going to be scared out of their minds. The castle has never shook before and it would have everyone in a state of panic.

He reached the western wing of the castle as he saw the servants running around to make sure everything was all right within the castle. When he finally reached Rin and Shippo room he found a cluster of female youkai's standing in front of the door protecting them in case there were being attacked.

Inuyasha saw Nasume as he rushed to her and said, "Nasume, have everyone calm down. We are not being attacked and there is nothing wrong in the castle. I have to go outside to make sure that the guards are on high alert."

Nasume was shocked to hear that they were not being attack. 'If we are not being attacked then why did the castle shake so bad like it had been and explosion.'

"If we are not under attack then what could have hit the castle that bad to make it shake like it did?" asked Nasume with curiosity.

Inuyasha smiled as he said, "No one attacked the castle. The shaking of the castle that you felt was Sesshomaru ending the mating ritual. His aura must flare in order to truly bond with Kagome. But his powers has grown since the fight this morning and I hope that he and Kagome are all right."

Nasume understood what he was saying as they both turned at the same time and looked at the lord's bedchambers. There was a powerful barrier placed there showing that no one could enter the room. A smile crept across both their faces as they realized that they were both safe because they could hear their gentle breathing.

Nasume then turned and started to get everyone calmed down again informing the servants that they were not under attack and that the mating ritual was finally over.

Overjoyed at hearing that the mating ritual was now over everyone went back to bed and got some much needed rest. With their Lord finally mated there will be some changes to the castle. They knew that everything would settle down now that he was mated.

Inuyasha made it to the pup's room and opened the door slowly. He peeked inside the room and noticed that they were still sound asleep in their beds. He shook his head as he closed the door and started to make his way out of the castle as he thought, 'Those pups slept through everything never noticing that the castle shook. I wish I could sleep that soundly.'

oOo

Inuyasha hurried to get to the guards outside. He found the commander in charge as he said, "Make sure that your soldiers are on full alert. Now that the mating ritual is over every youkai for miles around will try to attack my brother because he is weak. I want to be notified of any trouble in the area at once."

The youkai commander bowed and then went off to do this biding. Now it was up to them to keep their lord and lady safe until he recovers fully from the mating ritual. He rushed towards his soldiers and informed them to be on guard that they may have some company later on.

Sesshomaru's aura was so strong that it reached all over the lands. It's intensity kept the strongest demons away from him for they knew that they would never survive an attack against him. They understood that if he was this powerful he was sure to be guarded by the fiercest of warriors.

Only the foolish youkai that thought that they were strong enough to defeat his army went to see what creature held such power. They thought they could defeat him while he was weak and kill his bitch in the process. Then they would be considered the strongest in the land once they mated.

Demons were approaching the Western Lands castle, as the soldier got ready to attack. Word had been sent back to Lord Inuyasha informing him of the impending battle.

Inuyasha was standing by his commander as they waited to see what was going to happen. They saw about twenty demons attack as they engaged Sesshomaru's soldiers. He watched as the soldiers fought off the youkai with ease.

Inuyasha wanted more than anything to step in and kill these intruders that would seek out his brother. But his brother had been training him and he was taking his lessons to heart. He wanted more than anything to impress him and he was finally growing into a Lord that would defend all on the land.

He was not oblivious to the changes he was undergoing the longer he stayed with his brother. He was smart but he never chose to use his intelligence and kept it to himself. He learned the meaning of the word Lord and stepped into that role with ease. Proving that he was better than the rest even if he was a hanyou.

Once the threat was over with everyone settled down once again into the quiet night sky. They knew that Sesshomaru was still sleeping with his mate, never noticing that there was a threat to their lands or to his mate.

oOo

Well this is the end to another chapter. Sesshomaru and Kagome are finally mated and they came in to a new power. Kagome did change to an Inu Youkai but her changes were subtle. I did it my way in what I envisioned their mating to be and I hope you all enjoyed it.

Many of you have asked me if I would write anymore Sesshomaru/Kagome stories, or if I will have a sequel to this story. The answer is yes I will write more stories involving Sess/Kag.

The next story I have however is an Inu/Kag one. It's a story that I have been working for a while and Sesshomaru will be a constant in the story. His pairing will be with a character of my own creation. Jinx and her ever loveable temper will be back as she is paired with Sesshomaru.

I know that most will not like the pairing but give it a chance, you might just like it. Of course the story is full of my mind going crazy with ideas as I wrote it and the story is not bad if I do say so myself.

I will give you a preview of what will be in that story if you all decide to follow it. As for writing a sequel to this story I have not decided. If I can come up with a good plan and evil twist then I will. If not the story will end with a happy note as I have ended all of my other stories.

Until the next chapter!

Ja ne!


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Sesshomaru slowly opened his eyes as they came into focus. The sun was set high in the sky as he noticed the time of day. He was wondering why he had slept so long. He had never in his life slept until well past sunrise.

He felt something warm underneath him as he lifted his head to see what it was. To his surprise he saw Kagome under him as he had her pinned to the bed.

Memories of what happened the night before started to come back to him as he gently purred his delight. He had finally mated with her and they were joined in a true-life bond. He would have her for the rest of his life and even in death, never to be separated again.

The first thing he noticed was that his mate's hair was even longer than before. It felt really silky to the touch. He found his mating mark as he started to lick it so he could wake his mate.

He noticed that she wasn't waking up as he moved her hair away from her face so he could look at her. When he moved her hair behind her ear his eyes opened wide. Her ears were pointed just like his.

He swallowed hard as he got off his mate and rolled her over. He wanted to see what other changes had happened. He saw small fangs coming out of her mouth. She held the symbol of the Western Lands on her forehead along with her marking as a miko. Her delicate hands, which once held human fingernails, now had claws. He knew he would have to teach her how to use them to her advantage.

Her body was curvier and it filled out some more in all the right places. He could have sworn that she grew a few inches since yesterday. He took in her scent for the first time and noticed that it had changed slightly. She stilled smelled of sandalwood and honey but it was stronger, spicier the scent of a full youkai.

He sat up in bed as he brought her into his arms and cradled her. He rocked her gently as his fingers were tenderly caressing her cheeks. She was not waking up from their mating and he was getting worried. He leaned down to her ear as he said, "Wake up my love."

His lips then moved across her jaw as he sought out her sweet lips. He kissed her with such passion and desire that he never noticed what was happening. His aura flared as it encircled her body giving her strength.

Kagome slowly started to wake. She felt soft lips on hers as she started to respond to his demands. She moaned softly as she opened her eyes. She was extremely tired as her eyes focused on the person with the soft lips.

She brought her arms up as she wrapped them around his neck to deepen his kiss as she enjoyed having his tongue in her mouth.

When they finally broke from the kiss they were both panting. Sesshomaru lowered his head until he nuzzled her neck taking in her wonderful scent. It relaxed him as he wrapped his arms around her body just holding her close to his heart.

After a few minutes Sesshomaru looked up, he noticed for the first time the color of her eyes. They were still blue but they had a hint of gold around the pupil, giving her a look that her eyes were the sun in a clear blue sky. 'She looks so beautiful. I never dreamed that this would happen to her upon our mating.' He thought as he gazed into her eyes.

He finally broke the silence between them as he asked, "Kagome, are you all right?"

Kagome smiled weakly at him as she said, "Yes, I'm fine but I'm very tired."

Sesshomaru knew that he had to get his mate up and moving so she wouldn't be stiff. He wanted to take her down to the hot springs so they could both soak for a while and relax. He placed her back on the bed as he got up and got his robe. He grabbed a robe for Kagome as he wrapped her in it.

He picked her up in his arms as she snuggled into his chest for comfort and warmth. He then slowly made his way toward the door. When he opened it, to his surprise, he found Nasume there waiting for him to come out.

oOo

Nasume knew that her Lord and Lady would be up very soon. She could sense their auras getting stronger. The bathing chambers have been prepared for them so they can recover from their mating. This was the final step to the mating ritual, to recover their strength as to not to appear weak in anyone's eyes.

She heard a noise in the room and got herself ready. She didn't know how Lord Sesshomaru would react to her presence. She waited until the door opened as she bowed deeply to him. "My Lord, if you will follow me we have prepared the bathing chambers for your recovery from the mating."

Sesshomaru was not expecting to see any of his servants outside his door. He remembered when he had gotten back to his castle and his servants had met him at the entrance. They had managed to subdue him and take his mate from him. He was determined for that not to happen again.

He growled low in his throat as he heard her request. As long as they didn't try to take his mate from him he would follow her but with his senses on full alert. "Proceed."

Nasume lead the way to the bathing chambers. They had spent all morning getting it ready for him and his mate. The water was already treated and waiting for them. She stepped forward and opened the doors for him as she saw him walking in with Kagome in his arms. Once her Lord was inside the room she gently closed the door behind him, leaving him with his mate in privacy.

Sesshomaru scanned the area and it was devoid of life. He wanted to be alone with his mate. He walked to the wash area as he placed Kagome down on the bench. He took off his robe as he turned his attention to his mate. He removed hers as well as he picked her up and went into the warm water.

Once he was deep enough he relaxed with Kagome in his arms. They both sighed as they relaxed and let the warm water relax their muscles. After a while they both felt themselves returning to normal as Kagome started to stir in his arms.

Kagome felt her strength returning as the scent of the water and its warmth brought back her energy. She looked up to see the concerned look in her mate's eyes as she smiled sweetly at him. He held her tighter as he said, "How to you feel now?"

"I feel better. I felt really weak before but now it seems I have recovered from last night." Kagome said with a smile on her face. Her eyes reflected the love that she held for him as she cuddled closer to his chest.

After a while they both stood and left the hot springs feeling a lot better than they did when they both arrived. Sesshomaru knew that Kagome needed to eat to get stronger as they made their way back to their room.

They got dressed and then the new Lord and Lady came down to the castle proper. All of the servants were there to greet them as they all kneeled showing their respect for their lord and lady. The command was given for all of them to rise as they walked into the dinning hall.

The noon meal was being served as everyone took their seats. Once they were all seated the servants came out with the food and placed it in front of everyone. They waited for Sesshomaru to start the meal as he picked up his tea and drank it signaling to begin.

Almost no one noticed Kagome's chances until Shippo looked up at his mother and said, "Okaa-san, you have fangs." Shock was evident in his voice as he stared at his mother.

Kagome stopped eating as she ran her tongue over her teeth. To her surprise she did have fangs. She looked at her hands and noticed that she had claws. Her heart was beginning to race as she slipped her hand under her hair and moved it to her ears. What she felt made her breath hitch as she felt her pointed ears.

'How could I have missed that I changed into a demon? When I looked in the mirror this morning I didn't see any real changes. The only thing that was different was that I had the royal markings of the Western Lands.

How could this have happened? Is this a result of our mating last night? Is Sesshomaru disgusted with the way I look? Oh kami what am I going to do now?' Kagome was frantically trying to think. She was almost overwhelmed by her emotions.

Sesshomaru smelt the fear coming from his mate as she noticed for the first time her changes. He could see the panic in her eyes as he leaned over to her and said in her ear, "Koiishi, you look gorgeous, I never dreamed that you could look even more beautiful than you did before."

Kagome blushed a furious red as she looked into his golden eyes. She saw the love that he held for her as she noticed the mark on his forehead. He had her tear drop on his forehead but instead of it being blue like hers it was a golden color.

She smiled as she turned her attention to Shippo and said, "Yes Shippo I know I have fangs. I changed a little since last night but I'm still me."

To her delight the kids got out of their chairs as they ran to her and held her in a fierce embrace. They missed their mother and they wanted her to know that they didn't care what she looked like she was still their mother.

Kagome smiled weakly at them and told them to sit down and finish their food. Both children complied as they quickly sat down and continued to eat.

Inuyasha watched the whole interaction between Kagome and the children. He had to admit to himself that she really looked gorgeous.

Once the meal was complete the kids went out to play while the adults went into the grand audience chamber. The Lords from the North and East and the lower Lords were there to greet them.

When Kagome and Sesshomaru entered the room the herald announced their arrival as they all kneed before them.

Sesshomaru led Kagome up to the dais as he sat down in the chair that was provided for him and one for his mate. Once they were seated everyone rose to their feet. Sesshomaru rose from his chair as he spoke to the gathered Lords. "Lord Tususki, Lord Kumo and the rest of the Lords of the Western Lands. I would like to introduce Lady Kagome, Lady of the Western Lands."

Kagome rose from her chair as she stepped forward and stood by her mate. The room erupted in a loud applause as they greeted the new Lady of the West. Once the noise had died down Kagome leaned over to her mate and whispered in his ear. "My Lord I would like to address the Lords of the North and East."

Sesshomaru nodded giving her his approval to proceed, as Kagome turned to the Lords in question. "My Lords, yesterday you all approved me to be Lord Sesshomaru's mate. I believe that within the law it states that I am to receive a gift from each of you if I were to defeat you in the strength test."

Tususki and Kumo's eyes grew big when she said this. It was written that if a mate of one of the Lords could defeat them in battle she may ask for anything as a reward from them. Tususki turned to Kagome as he said, "You are correct my lady, state your reward."

Kagome took a deep breath. She knew that in her time there were hardly any trees left. She wanted people to enjoy them. She always loved being in the forest because it made her feel at peace. She had given this a lot of thought as she came up with her request.

"My Lords, I want from each of you 1000 acres of your land. You may choose the land that you will give me. I will give you six months to decide what part of our lands you will give me as my mating gift.

I will come and visit to look over the land that you have chosen and then place a barrier to protect it. This land is to remain pure. No homes will be built on these lands. The barrier that I will place around the land will prevent anyone from entering the land and claiming it for themselves. I want to keep the land preserved for as long as I live." Kagome watched the reaction to the Lords standing in front of her. She was within her right to request this from them.

Tususki looked at Kagome with wide eyes. He had no idea why she wanted just land when she could have had anything her hearts desired. His eyes softened as he said, "My Lady are you sure that's all you want just the Land? You could have anything you want from our lands."

Kagome smiled, as she said, "No my Lord, all I want is the land that you chose to give me, nothing more."

Tususki thought for a few minutes as he turned to her and said, "Very well My Lady you will have your land." He knew exactly what piece of land he was going to give her.

Kumo on the other hand was not about to give up any part of his lands to the bitch in front of him. "What makes you think that I will give you any part of my lands? I have never read this part of the law."

Kagome's anger started to grow, she never really liked this lord since he made the comment that he was going to use her as a concubine. "I did not make up the law. It is your law that I follow not my own. It clearly states that if I was to defeat you in the strength test that I could request anything of the Lords of the Lands.

I give you permission to choose the land that you want to give me and not take it from you as it is so decreed. Apparently the Lords who created this law never intended for a female to defeat them in battle. But if I remember correctly I did defeat you in battle and you were almost minus a set of jewels if my mate had not interfered with what I wanted to do for your insults."

At that point Kagome's aura flare and her anger grew. She hated Kumo and if he continued to push her she will make an example of him to the rest of the Lords present.

Sesshomaru noticed the confrontation between his mate and Kumo. His angered flared as he stepped forward and stood by his mate. His eyes turned red as he addressed the young pup of the east. "How dare you insult my mate yet again! I saved you once because I didn't want my mate to bare the weight of what she could have done to you. But you have gone to far this time. The law clearly states that she is within her rights to ask for this from the current lords of the lands. If you refuse I shall deal with you myself."

Tususki was standing there observing what was going on. He was trying to get out of giving Kagome what was rightful hers. His anger was steadily growing with Kumo as he made a total idiot out of himself.

The insolent pup never knew when to shut up as he said, "KUMO! She speaks the truth. This law does exist and you will bow to her wishes for if you refuse her request then you will forfeit your lands to her."

Kumo couldn't believe what he was hearing. 'I'll forfeit my lands to this bitch if I refuse to give her the land she wants. I have no choice in the matter, but she will receive the worst part of my lands. The lands that no one wants to live on because it will not support life.' "Very well I agree to your request as well."

Kagome's anger reseeded as she heard his comment. She didn't trust him because of the smile that appeared on his face but she had a plan for him. She will make him regret the decision he was about to make.

"Good in six months time I will come to your lands to received the land that I have requested." Said Kagome as she stepped back to stand just slightly behind her mate.

Once the formal introduction of Kagome was made their guest left the castle. Everyone was returning back to their lands and their responsibilities.

When all of the Lords had left the castle Sesshomaru turned to his mate and said, "Kagome, I must speak with you." He had his stoic features still on his face and she couldn't determine what was wrong or if he was angry with her for requesting what was rightfully hers.

He led the way up to his study as Kagome followed him. He went and sat in the chair in behind his desk as he turned to her. He was quiet for a moment as he gathered his thoughts but before he could speak with his mate he heard her say in a small voice, "Sesshomaru? Are you mad at me?"

This question threw his mind in a whirlwind as he looked at her. "Why would I be mad at you?" He asked in a confused voice.

"Because I asked the other lords for land in their kingdom. I know I should have talked to you before I did that and gotten your approval but this was something that they owed me for putting me through that challenge. I'm sorry if I have offended you." Kagome had her head down as she spoke she knew she had been wrong for not talking to him first.

Sesshomaru couldn't stand to see his mate like this as he stood and went over to her. He held her in his arms as he said, "No Kagome I'm not mad at you. It was within your right to ask for anything from their lands. I know that you have your reasons for requesting land from them and I will stand by your decision."

He purred as his chest vibrated and his Inner Inu calmed their mate. She relaxed in his arms as he gently stroked her lovely hair.

Once she was calm again he pulled her away from his chest as he said, "Kagome, you are now the Lady of the Southern Lands. Because we have both mated that land is now part of my kingdom.

We must make a trip there so you can take control and place it under my protection. If we don't go then whatever minor lord is there could take over that territory and it could mean trouble for us later.

We have to place someone that we can trust to act as a go between while we live here. The sooner we get this done the sooner we can ensure the peace for all that live there.

I know for a fact that Kamlyn was a ruthless lord who never cared about his people so many would welcome the change but we will have to make example of the ones that refuse to comply with my laws.

It's not going to be easy and they will test you to see if you were the one that defeated their lord. Kamlyn's general was here when he was defeated and when you defeated his daughter. I'm sure that by now he is approaching the Southern Lands trying to grab as much as possible before we come to claim the lands."

Kagome understood what Sesshomaru was saying. She knew that they had to settle the issue of the Southern Lands so that the people there could live in peace and know who is their protector. But she had issues. She didn't want to take Shippo or Rin with them in case of trouble but she didn't know who would take care of them while they were gone.

"We can't take Shippo or Rin with us. There will be danger and I don't want them to get hurt. I'm sure that Inuyasha is going to come with us because he won't be left behind. I know that Sango and Miroku are strong but it's too much for them to handle on their own." She said with worry in her voice.

Sesshomaru looked at his mate and said, "Yes, Inuyasha will come with us because one he will not leave you unprotected and two his pledge to me. We can leave the children here.

Inuyasha has informed me that the females of the castle have taken it upon themselves to protect our pups as their own. They were the ones that took care of the intruders when you were fighting against Kamlyn.

Inuyasha filled me in on what happened when he finally reached the pups room. I must say that I was completely taken by surprise to learn this from my brother but it appears, my love, that you have won the hearts of my kingdom and all of my servants."

Kagome was shocked to hear this she didn't know that they would go to such length to protect her pups. She was very grateful to them and she knew who must have done that. 'Mina has been very adamant about protecting my pups since she found out that I protected her son from the snake youkai. She has a strong will and cares deeply for any child.'

Sesshomaru saw the emotions running through his mate's features as he studied her intently. After a few minutes he brought her out of her thought as he nuzzled her and said, "We will leave in the morning. It will give you enough time to tell the children and get Nasume and Mina to care for them. With the test finally over they should be safe here in the castle.

I will leave Jakin behind to make sure everything runs smoothly. "

Kagome understood the urgency of them needing to take control of the Southern Lands before the land was devastated by the demons that were running ramped. Reports have been coming in from that region stating that there were major fights going on in the areas as the lower lords, wanting to take over new territory, were fighting.

With the demise of Kamlyn and his daughter the lower lords were trying to take control of the Southern Lands to make it into whatever they wanted. Many humans and demons alike were caught in the middle of the battles as the stronger lords took control.

If they didn't step in and soon there will not be a Southern region to think about and the three Taiyoukai, from the remaining three regions, would have to step in and bring peace to this area. Then they would divide the land up between the three ruling lords.

Sesshomaru didn't want that he wanted to keep the lands the way they were and still have control over that region. It would extend his territory and make him the most powerful youkai in all of Japan. She understood that they would have to set up a governing body that would report to Sesshomaru on a monthly bases and tell him how everything is running in that area.

Kagome reluctantly agreed with his plan. She didn't want to leave her pups so soon but she knew that she now had other duties that she had to perform. She stood on her tiptoes as she reached up and kissed him. She pulled away and said, "I should leave you to your work while I get everything ready to leave in the morning. I will see you later love."

She turned as she walked away from him. She knew that he had work to do while she told the kids what was going to happen. She would need to find Mina and Nasume and express her gratitude for what they did. Kagome knew that not too many youkai would protect another's pup. But she couldn't help but feel a little bit of pride that she had managed to change their minds about this.

Kagome understood that she didn't have much time to get everything settled in the castle before they left in the morning. So she hurried on her way to start the process.

oOo

The next day was a very tearful one for Kagome. She didn't want to leave the children behind so soon. With everything that has happened over the last half year she was reluctant to leave them, her motherly instincts kicking in, in wanting to protect her children.

Once all the goodbyes had been said Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Inuyasha departed the Western Lands. They had with them a company of Sesshomaru's finest soldiers to protect them.

The soldiers having heard of the impending trip had all volunteered to accompany their Lord. This in itself was odd since no one ever volunteered to accompany the lord on any of his trips. But hearing that the Lady of the West was to accompany him they had all jumped at the chance to be one of the selected few who will protect her. They considered it an honor for they knew that she was powerful in her own right.

Their servants had thought of everything that they would need as they loaded up wagons with supplies for all of them. They put extra food in the wagons at Kagome's request because she would not walk away from a village and leave them starving. They have heard that food was hard to find in that region and they will find out first hand if it is true.

Sesshomaru had only visited the Southern Lands once, on the day that they had buried Kamlyn father. He went out of respect for the previous lord. He had traveled quickly fling over the land never noticing what it actually looked like. But now that he was their lord he had to see to the well being of his people.

The land could not produce the necessary food if he had no one living on the land to produce the crops. He knew that some regions were better for growing certain types of food versus others. Once the land was broken down into smaller regions they should be able to produce more than enough food to provide for everyone, with the excess being sold to the other Lords of the regions.

Yes Sesshomaru could have flown to the Southern castle but they had to access the damage that had been done to the lands. So the need to travel on foot became a necessity to survey the damage.

They were heading south as the cold air was whipping around them. Kagome pulled her cloak closer to her body to keep warm. She was keeping up as best she could, not having fully recovered from the mating the other day.

Sesshomaru noticed Kagome's discomforts and her falling behind everyone else. He reached down and picked her up in his arms as he wrapped his tail around her to keep her warm. He knew that she would never complain but it was up to him to see to her safety and comfort.

Sesshomaru stayed close to his mate during the trip. Being newly mated he was very protective and possessive of her. Their bond being new would attract other demons to attempt to take away his mate, for their life bond would not be fully in place until the next full moon. He wouldn't even let Inuyasha get close to her for any reason.

He was very attentive to all of her needs. He had brought Ah and Un with him so if she got tired she could ride the dragon. In the evening when they would rest she would sleep in his arms keeping her warm and safe.

Kagome was the one that was having the hardest time with her mate. She loved him dearly but he wouldn't give her two minutes peace. He was constantly near her never wanting to leave her alone for an instant. She had to draw the line when she wanted some privacy when using a bush to relieve herself when he had insisted that he come with her.

She also noticed that he would not let her get anywhere near the other males, not even his own brother. This she could not understand because she had always had contact with his brother. She was silently wondering if Inuyasha had done something wrong and he was being punished.

It was on the fourth night of them being gone from the Western Lands that Kagome had enough of Sesshomaru's possessiveness. Kagome was trying her best to move around the camp so she could get food ready for them to eat. Her mate was still following her and her temper was starting to get the best of her.

She couldn't turn around without bumping into him or having his tail snake around her waist when she was moving away from him. He was being too possessive and she had about enough.

She had tried to move away from him to cook their meal, when his tail wrapped around her waist tightly preventing her from moving. She quickly got out of his grasp as she gave him a violent snarl and bared her fangs. She then turned and took off into the forest leaving a stunned Sesshomaru behind.

Sesshomaru had no idea what was going on or why his mate would take off like that. He took off after her to see what the problem was. He found her a short distance from camp as she was sitting down near a stream just crying her heart out.

He rushed to her side to see what was wrong as he scooped her up in his embrace and offer her some comfort.

Kagome didn't know what to do. She was upset at her mate for being possessive but here she was allowing him to give her comfort when she was upset at him.

Sesshomaru continued to purr as he rubbed Kagome's back in small circles. He knew that this would always make her feel better as she calmed down. Once her tears were under control he took the chance and asked her what was wrong.

Kagome having heard Sesshomaru's question turned to the one she loved as she said, "Sesshomaru? Why have you been so possessive lately? I can't even go relieve myself without you coming with me. You always have to be at least touching distance from me. Have I done something wrong to warrant this treatment from you?"

Sesshomaru sighed when he heard her question. He had forgotten to tell her what would happen once they were mated. "Kagome, you have done nothing wrong, when Inu Youkai mate there is a period of time that we must stay in close contact with our mates. The constant touching is part of what has to happen. My scent is not a permanent part of you yet. In order for my scent to stay on you I have to constantly touch you.

The fact that we are newly mated will cause all manner of youkai to come out and try to take you from me. They would think of me as weak and will battle me to try and take you as their own. Most youkai become weak after a mating but as you can see I'm different. I will not let anyone touch you.

Right now my instincts have control over my actions. I know that you are not used to this but it is something that I can't control. Once our bond is permanent then some of my instincts will back down, but until then you have to put up with my possessiveness."

Kagome understood what he was saying as a thought came to her mind and she asked, "So when will our bond become permanent?"

Sesshomaru chuckled as he said, "Our bond will become permanent on the next night of the full moon. Once it's permanent no one will be able to claim you. You will belong to me for all eternity."

**oOoLime coming ahead read at your own risk!oOo**

He leaned down and kissed her with such passion that Kagome became mush in his arms. He continued to kiss her as he gently put her down on the ground, not once breaking his kiss with her.

His hands were busy as it undid the obi and pulled her kimono open. He liked her in a kimono because it made it easy for him to get her out of her clothes without tearing them off her body. His hands immediately found what they were looking for as he was gently massaging her breast.

They finally had to break from the kiss for lack of air as he continued to kiss down her neck. When he got to his mating mark he licked it as he heard his mate moan with pleasure. He loved to hear those mewling noises of happiness coming from his mate.

He then started going down her neck as he kissed and licked his way down toward the valley of her breast. His Inner Inu started to purr as his chest started to vibrate causing Kagome's scent to spike.

He took in her new scent and it made his blood boil. It was more spicy than usual and he had never smelled it before from her. His desires for her grew the more her arousal peaked. He was doing everything in his power to stay in control but it was becoming difficult as he continued with his assault on her body.

He was gently massaging her breast as his mouth found one of her harden nipple and he took it into his mouth. He started to suckle as his other hand went down to find her sweet hot lips.

He shifted his position as his hand found what it was looking for. She was ready for him. She was hot and wet and the scent was intoxicating. Slowly he let one finger enter her nice warm cavern. He started to move slowly to torture her with want. He added another finger as he got a good steady pace going.

**oOoEnd of LimeoOo **

He could feel that she was almost ready to peak, when he stopped. A deadly growl escaped his lips as he raised his head and looked in the direction of camp. He picked up the scent of youkai as he bared his fangs at the ones that had interrupted what he was doing with his mate.

Kagome was almost in a state of panic. He had stopped before she had reached her peak and she was not happy. She had a burning sensation inside her body that needed to be release or she thought that she might go crazy.

Sesshomaru was not oblivious to this. He knew that unless he gave her some relief soon that the heat that he had built up could become dangerous to him and everyone else. For to stop cold like that could send her into a rage and she will try to take care of the problem herself with the first available male.

He knew he had to be quick so he opted to brush his fingers over her mating mark making her peak very quickly to relieve her pain. Once this was done he wrapped her kimono around her body once again and picked her up in his arms. He made his way back towards camp to take out his frustrations at the ones that had interrupted him when he was busy with his mate.

oOo

Inuyasha had seen when Kagome had taken off to go deep into the forest. He knew that she didn't understand why Sesshomaru was acting the way he was.

Inuyasha knew that this was part of the behavior for Inu Youkai once they were mated. They would stick close to their mates until the bond became permanent. He was wondering whether Sesshomaru would be able to explain to his mate why he was acting this way when he picked up the scent of youkai coming towards their camp.

The soldiers instantly became alert as they took a fighting stance against the intruders. They had other soldiers in the forest that had set up a perimeter around their lord and his mate to protect them while still giving them their privacy.

Inuyasha took out his sword, as he stood ready to attack the intruders. At that moment he saw his brother coming back from the forest and he had Kagome in his arms. He did not look very happy, as a matter of fact he was very pissed.

These intruders must have interrupted something very important to him as he was growling viciously towards the youkai that were approaching.

Sesshomaru walked into camp and placed Kagome down on the ground. He turned toward his brother as he said, "I want you to watch over Kagome. Do not let anyone get near her or it will be your death."

Inuyasha agreed to his request as he moved over to where Kagome was sitting. She was breathing hard and from her scent he knew what they had been doing. He did not relish being those youkai once Sesshomaru got through with them. Now he knew why he was so angry with them.

Three strong youkai appeared in the clearing where they were currently located. They were big. They stood at least 10 feet tall. Their red eyes and long fangs could be seen from a distance as they came crashing into the clearing.

They had no hair on top of their heads as they came forward flexing their claws at Sesshomaru. They had no idea what they were in for as Sesshomaru stepped forward to confront them.

The three demons stopped as they eyed the youkai in front of them. They looked up and saw what they were after. The female was sitting behind the youkai being protected by a half-breed.

The one that seemed to be the leader stepped forward as he made his demands. "We want the bitch behind you. You are no match for our combined strength and we will take her from you."

Sesshomaru brought up his claws as he flexed them, making the green mist of his poison gas come out of his fingertips. These fools had no idea who he was and he was about to make them pay for it with their lives.

"You bastards! What makes you think that I would be willing to hand over my mate to the like of you! You interrupted something very special and I'm about to make you pay dearly for it." said Sesshomaru with his fangs bared at his enemy. He was not about to give up his mate to anyone.

The three youkai huffed as they took a fighting stance against the white haired youkai. They wanted to know whom they would be defeating today as one of them asked, "Who are you? We would like to know the name of the youkai we are about to defeat so everyone will know who killed you."

Sesshomaru smirked as he said, "I am Sesshomaru, Taiyoukai of the Western Lands, and the female that you want is Lady Kagome of the Southern Lands my mate. So now you know who would be killing you today."

The three youkai took a step back when they heard his name. He was one of the most powerful youkai in the land. There was no youkai that could rival his powers and they understood that they had made a grave mistake.

All three attacked at once hoping to get to him before he killed them. They rushed in as Sesshomaru stood his ground. His soldiers had formed a protective circle around his mate to protect her while Inuyasha stood in front of her with his sword drawn. They all knew better than get in Sesshomaru's way when they had threaten to take away his mate.

He was honored bound to take the challenge for the right to be her mate and he was determined to protect her.

Three powerful blasts were sent toward Sesshomaru as it impacted on the ground where he was standing. The youkai stopped thinking that they had gotten rid of him as they waited for the smoke to clear. To there delight they just saw a hole in the ground where he was standing and thought that they had killed him.

With Sesshomaru speed he had easily avoided the blast that was sent his way. He was floating in the sky observing the fools down below. They had actually thought that they got rid of him.

Sesshomaru smiled, he was going to teach them a lesson. He saw one of the demon take a step toward his mate. His eyes flashed red as he flicked his wrist and his poisoned whip came out and went toward the youkai that was after his mate.

His whip landed about 5 times on the youkai before he slowly floated down toward the ground. The youkai just stood there for about a minute before he fell in pieces to the ground dead.

The other two youkai looked up to see that youkai they had thought they killed was standing in front of them. They subconsciously took a step back away from him as they tried to leave the area.

Sesshomaru saw what they were about to do as he flexed his claws and said, "Die!"

Sesshomaru rushed in and it was just a blur to all those observing the fight. He landed on the other side of the clearing as he flicked his wrist to get rid of the blood on his claws. The demons that had made the mistake of challenging him for his mate fell to the ground dead as he had cut off each of their heads with just his bare claws.

Sesshomaru turned as he went back to his mate. To his surprise Kagome was asleep when he finally reached her. He picked her up in his arms and noticed that Kagome's scent had returned to normal. His anger flared knowing that her heat scent had gone away.

He had finally figured out what that scent was and she was finally ready to be pupped. He had kept her away from the children long enough for her body to go back to its normal cycle and be ready for another pup.

He nuzzled her to see if she would wake up but she was non-responsive. He sighed he would have to wait for another chance to pup her when he got her alone again. He would have to keep her away from children if he wanted her heat cycle to come back. But he knew this would be next to impossible.

Kagome had a big heart and when it came to children she was very protective of them. She knew that they were not hers but her maternal instincts would kick in to protect them from danger. He would wait for his chance to pup her because he knew that she loved him and she had given herself to him freely. Their bond was true and he would not be denied his heir.

He walked toward the fire and found a tree that was near it as he sat down with his mate in his arms. He closed his eyes as he inhaled her sweet scent that instantly calmed his raging blood. He fell asleep with her in his arms and his tail wrapped around her for warmth.

Inuyasha and the others watched to see what Sesshomaru was going to do. They knew that he had been in the middle of something when these youkai came into the camp. When they saw that he went and sat down with his mate they knew that he would not leave the camp for the rest of the night.

Inuyasha quickly issued orders to the guards as they settled down for the night. The shifts had been established earlier for protection as they all got some much needed rest. They were getting closer to the Southern Lands and they should reach it by tomorrow. Then the real danger will begin for them, as they will try to stop them from reaching the castle that was the ruling seat for the Southern Lands.

oOo

This is the end to another chapter. All right everyone, I have decided to keep the story going for a while longer. I took a look at the story and found that if I ended it after their mating I would leave a lot of questions open as to what will happen to the Southern Lands and whether Kagome was going to be pupped.

So I have chosen to finish these issues first before I end the story. I have no idea how many more chapters it will take but I will try my best.

In the next chapter Sesshomaru would get a first hand look at the person he was mated to. Even though he has been with her for almost a year he really doesn't know the type of person his mate really is.

Until the next chapter!

Ja ne!


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

The next morning everyone was up before the break of dawn. They were getting everything ready to leave as they continued heading toward the Southern Lands.

Sesshomaru had woken up early as he placed Kagome on the back of Ah and Un. He told the dragon to protect his mate and not let anyone get near her as he went to speak to his brother.

The dragon understood his instruction as Sesshomaru reached up and removed the muzzle that was placed around the dragon's mouth. He had muzzled the dragon because he could not control when he would spit fire. He had to teach the dragon that he could only attack those who threatened his pack or those who threaten the one he was protecting.

Ah and Un shook their heads as they were finally free of the thing that their master had put over their mouths. They were hoping that their master would reconsider and wouldn't put it back on if they did what they were told. They would protect his mate and make sure that no one got near the girl.

They felt proud for their master had never trusted them with something so important to him. Yes they had protected Rin from danger in the past but the dragon knew she was just a pup and defenseless. But this one, his mate, was powerful in her own right. He had been waiting for his chance to prove himself and he was not about to disappoint his master.

The dragon stood tall as he scanned the area for threats. The soldiers were keeping their distance from him for they knew that he was a powerful youkai in his own right and he could kill them in an instant.

Sesshomaru had gone to talk to his brother as they made plans to continue on their journey. They knew that they were close to the Southern Lands and that the threat will become more omniscient once they stepped foot on the lands.

Once everything was packed they all started to move. Sesshomaru had walked back to the dragon and saw that Kagome was still asleep. He didn't want to wake her for he knew that she was still tired from the previous night.

He growled low in his throat when he remembered that those bastards had interrupted something very special with his mate. Then the way he had to relieve her pain as quickly as possible before she went out of control.

She was an Inu Youkai now and he knew what her body changes would be but he still had to teach Kagome all of these things so she could understand. He knew that she was still confused over her new form and he would have to teach her how to overcome these problems. He preferred to work with her so he could show her all of her new feelings and instincts but he was always interrupted.

'Dwelling on these things is not doing me any good. I have to find the time to teach her what has happened to her body so that she understands. Once we settle everything in the Southern Lands then I will be able to teach her all of these changes. But for now I have to protect her and make sure that she does not leave my sight.' Thought Sesshomaru as they continued on their journey.

He walked along side Ah and Un as his tail was draped over Kagome keeping her warm from the chill in the morning air.

Kagome finally woke up a few hours later. Her head was throbbing as she felt the gentle rocking motion of movement. She knew that they had left the clearing and they were continuing on their journey.

She moaned as she placed her hand over her temple and started to rub to get rid of the impending headache. She was glad that it was not the sever pain that she had gotten when she had the contusion a while back.

She felt her body shift as she was being held tightly. She slowly opened her eyes as they came into focus. She saw the concerned look in her mate's eyes as he was gently licking her neck. It calmed her immensely and the headache started to go away. Somehow her mate always knew what to do to make her feel better.

Sesshomaru had been walking next to the dragon as they had finally made it to the Southern Lands boarders. Everyone was on high alert for any approaching danger to their group.

They had sent out a scouting party to make sure that the way was clear for them as they traveled. So far there had been no threats as they continued.

He noticed that his mate was slowly starting to wake up. He heard her moan in pain as she reached up and started to rub her temple. He remembered the last time she had done this and became alarmed. He knew that they were unable to go through the well anymore. If she was to get severely injured she would not be able to see the healers from her era and he was afraid to use Tenseiga on her for fear that it might not work.

He reached over and pulled her into his arms as he held her close to his chest. He started to purr and nuzzle her neck trying to give her some comfort. When she purred her delight at being close to him he breathed a sigh of relief knowing that she was no longer in pain.

He pulled her away from his chest as he said in her ear, "Mate, what's wrong? Are you in pain?"

Kagome shifted in his embrace as she looked into his eyes. She smiled, as she said, "No, not anymore. The pain was not the same as the last time Koi, so don't worry I'm not injured."

Kagome shifted in his arms as she looked around and noticed that they were still moving. She then turned to him and asked, "Where are we Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru felt as Kagome settled into his arms, finally giving in to his possessiveness. He heard her question as he replied, "We are now in the Southern Regions. We must be more cautious from now on. We are more likely to be attacked since we have crossed the boundaries. You must stay close to me and never leave my side. If you do I will not be responsible for my actions once I catch you."

Kagome raised an eyebrow at him as she asked, "What will happen to me if I chose not to stay close to you?" She was curious about what he was going to do.

He smirked as he leaned down and said in her ear, "You will not like the outcome of what will happen to you. Please do not push my inner youkai to its limits for if you do I will not be able to control his rage."

Kagome swallowed hard as she gave a nod of understanding. She didn't want to find out what his inner youkai would do if she left his side. Beside she thought all she had to do was put up with it until the next full moon, which was about three weeks away.

Kagome had a thought as she looked up at her mate and said, "Sesshomaru could you put me down so I can stretch my legs. Not training for all of these days has made my body ache. I need to start training again so I don't feel liked I've wasted my time learning my skills."

Sesshomaru complied with his mate's request as he put her on her feet. He saw her stretch her body as she worked on the tightened muscles on her back and legs. He stood there admiring the way his mate moved her body around as she stretched every major muscle.

Kagome finished with her stretching but she still had too much pent up energy. She needed to do something to relieve the tension in her body. She looked toward her mate as she said in a pledging tone, "Would you accompany me on a run so I can loosen my muscles? I don't want to become all fat and flabby."

Sesshomaru chuckled as he heard her request. He knew that she liked to keep her body toned, that's why they trained early in the morning.

He agreed to her request as they moved toward the front and told Inuyasha what they were going to do. They both took off before Inuyasha could even respond to Sesshomaru's comment. He turned to the commander and told them to send a couple of the fastest youkai they had to follow and protect them as the rest of the group followed behind.

The commander did as he was told and a couple of their fastest demons took off after their lord to offer some protection to his mate in case they were attacked.

oOo

Kagome was running through the forest as she stretched her legs. It felt good to feel the cool air hitting her face as she raced through the forest with her mate following closely behind her.

Her hair was flowing smoothly behind her as she pumped her powerful legs making her go-faster. At first she never knew that she could travel with such speeds. It was amazing to her how her body had changed. She wanted to be a strong mate for Sesshomaru but she never thought that she would be this powerful.

Sesshomaru signaled for her to stop at the next clearing as they both skidded to a halt. She looked at her mate with loving eyes as he brought her into his embrace. After a few minutes he said in her ear, "This is the perfect place for me to teach you how to use your claws in battle. Inuyasha and the others will not be here for at least an hour and this will give us enough time for some training. I have to teach you how to use your claws effectively."

Kagome nuzzled her mate and licked under his chin as a sign that she agreed to his request. When she did that all Sesshomaru wanted was to throw her on the ground and ravish her body.

He restrained himself wanting to teach her what she needed to know incase they were attacked so she could defend herself with her claws.

He pulled away from her as he began his lessons. He showed her how to flex her claws and extend them for battle. He showed her how to pull them back so she wouldn't hurt the pups when she held them in her arms.

He tried to see if she had any special attacks that would come out when she attacked with her claws. He had her attack him and discovered very quickly that the blade attack that came out of her claws had purifying powers in them. They could purify an enemy within seconds if he wasn't careful to stay away from her attacks.

They continued to train as Kagome was learning quickly how to use her claws in battle. At one point Sesshomaru got distracted, thinking he heard a noise in their general location, when she attacked him. He couldn't get out of the way of her attack as it hit him full force.

Kagome screamed in agony. She thought that she had just killed the only person that she could ever love. She collapsed on her knees as streaks of tears stained her face, her heart pounding in her chest as it constricted in pain. She waited, long agonizing minutes, for the smoke to clear the area.

Kagome heart was racing as she thought, 'what have I done? I didn't pay attention to what I was doing and I have killed him. What kind of demon am I that I don't have control over my own powers? I can hurt the children if I'm not careful and now I have lost the only thing that means the world to me, the only reason for me to even live.'

She was blinded to the world as her tears filled her eyes. She was heart broken at having just killed her mate.

The smoke finally cleared and Sesshomaru stood up on his feet once more. Kagome's mark on his forehead had come to life to protect him from her purifying powers. She had given him the protection he needed to always be safe with her.

He looked for his mate as he saw her crying on the ground. She was in shock and didn't see that he had survived her attack. He rushed to her side as he pulled her into his arms and let her cry into his chest.

He purred deep and gentle letting her know that she had not killed him and that he was still here for her. He lowered his head to her ear as he said, "Koishii, you did not hurt me. Your mark has protected me from your powers."

Kagome gently pulled away from his embrace as she saw the symbol of her miko powers still glowing on his forehead. It had protected him from her wrath as she fainted into his arms. Her body finally gave out as the shock that she had received overcame her and she finally let the darkness take her.

Sesshomaru held his mate tightly in his arms. He knew that he had shocked her and she was overcome with her emotions. He sat there and waited for his brother to reach him before they would continue on their journey.

Sesshomaru knew that he was being protected because he had felt their presence in the forest. He said nothing as he waited for his brother to catch up.

oOo

Inuyasha and the others finally made it to where Sesshomaru and Kagome were located. The guards had informed him of what happened and he became alarmed. He had rushed ahead as he saw his brother sitting in a clearing and rushed to his side.

He kneeled next to him as he asked, "Are you all right? Did Kagome's attack hurt you in anyway?"

Sesshomaru turned to his brother and said, "No, the mark she has given me on my forehead now protects me from her powers. It will allow me to get close to her without getting hurt if she loses control over her powers. It is my assumption that when we mated she had helped me gain control of my new powers. In her helping me she has bestowed upon me her protection incase she ever loses control, that way I will be protected from her own attacks.

We didn't know this when I started to train her on using her claws. She has the same blade attacks as you and I but hers carry purifying powers with it. If she ever hits you with it you will be dead. So I suggest, little brother, that you never get on her bad side for if she uses her claws on you, you will not be as lucky as me."

Inuyasha swallowed hard as he stood and his brother followed suit. Ah and Un came closer to his master as Sesshomaru put Kagome unconscious form on his back.

Sesshomaru turned to his brother and said, "Come we must continue our journey. So far I have not detected any wild life in this area. This is not good. If there is no meat source nearby then the humans and youkai can not survive on this land for long."

Inuyasha agreed with his brother. With no wild life in the area the land will not support the humans or demons that tend to the lands and they will not be able to grow any crops for the future.

They all continued on their journey, as they were all learning different things along the way. Sesshomaru was still keeping close to his mate as she slept. He was worried about her since she had not stirred since their training this morning.

They came to another clearing as they all bedded down for the night. Sesshomaru was sitting with Kagome in his arms as he offered her some comfort. He held her close to his chest as he let his aura surround her body and they became one again.

It formed a protective barrier around them as they slept. The rest in the group stayed away from them as they continued to guard them in the darkened forest of the night.

oOo

Kagome started to stir sometime before the sun rose in the sky. She slowly opened her eyes as she tried to remember what had happened to her. Memories of what happened when she was training with Sesshomaru came to her mind as she struggled to get loose from whoever was holding her.

Sesshomaru felt when Kagome woke up in his arms. She was struggling to get out of his embrace as he quickly lowered his head and started to lick her mark.

Kagome stilled as she was breathing heavily. She closed her eyes again wanting to get her emotions under control. She felt a familiar tongue on her neck and it brought comfort to her. Tears were coming out of her eyes as she whispered, "Sesshomaru…"

Sesshomaru lifted his head up as he looked at Kagome. He saw the tears in her eyes as he held her closer to his heart. He understood that she had thought he was dead as he said in a gentle voice, "Mate, you did not hurt this Sesshomaru. Your mark saved me from your wrath. You gave me this power so I can always protect you when you lose control."

Kagome brought her arm up as she wrapped it around Sesshomaru neck. She was happy that she didn't hurt him and that her mark actually saved him from her wrath. "Promise me that you will never make me attack you again with my claws. I don't think that I can take losing you because I can't control the powers I have."

Sesshomaru purred as he promised not to make her attack him again. He rocked her gently in his arms until she stilled her crying. He took her to the hot springs that they had found and just enjoyed a bath together. He never let her out of his arms for she was still too upset. Once he got her to calm down they got dressed as the group waited for their return before they continued on their journey.

They estimated that it would take them another 4 day to reach the Southern castle. They have encountered some attacks but Sesshomaru let his soldiers deal with them. They needed to keep their skills sharpened as it heightened their senses.

About mid day Kagome stopped in her tracks. She was sensing something off in the distance as she concentrated on it. She could feel that there was a village near by and they were under attack. She could clearly hear the screams of the people as she heard the women and children crying out for help.

She turned toward Sesshomaru and said, "There is a village not too far away from here that is being attacked. They are killing all who live there and we must stop them. If we allow them to destroy the villages there will be no one left."

Sesshomaru heard his mate as he assessed the situation. They knew that they were going to have to fight sooner or later to protect all that lived upon this land. This was as good a place to start as he turned to his brother and said, "Inuyasha, split the forces in two. Half will travel with the wagons protecting the previsions that we have and the rest will come with us.

We are going to investigate what Kagome is sensing in the distance. If there is a village being attacked we must protect it. We will start enforcing the Western Lands laws from now on and anyone not agreeing with the laws will be dealt with accordingly."

Inuyasha quickly got the group split into two. The fiercest warriors going with them while the rest followed behind. They all took off following Kagome. She was the only one that could sense in which the direction the attack was coming from.

Kagome's senses were more powerful than Sesshomaru's because she was a miko. She was more in tuned with nature and she could pick up on things that they could not. As they were getting closer to their destination they had picked up the smell of blood.

They continued until they reached the village as they noticed one of the lower lords soldiers leveling the village to the ground. They didn't care who they hurt as they continued to attack all who lived there.

Kagome saw a child about to be attacked as she put on a burst of speed and intercepted the attack. She held the child in her arms as she put him down behind her and drew her sword.

She faced the soldier that was pissed that this lowly demoness had taken away his prey as he said, "Wench! What the fuck do you think your doing? You are interfering with Lord Hayia request that this village provide his home with food. If they refused then we are to burn it to the ground for non compliance."

Kagome temper flared at being called a Wench. Oh how she hated that word and she was going to make this demon pay with his life for calling her that.

Kagome squeezed the hilt of her sword as she gave it her powers. It grew in length as she saw the soldiers eyes grow big. She brought it forward as she growled out her demands, "I am Kagome, Lady of the Southern Lands. These are my lands and my people you are attacking. You will stop this attack right now or it will mean your death."

The soldier was in shock when he heard this as he said, "You are not the Lady of the Southern Lands. We know for a fact that Sora is the Lady not you."

"I'm the one that defeated Kamlyn in battle and killed him and his pathetic daughter. So by the laws of the land I am Lady to this region. Your Lord Hayia holds no title here for I have not given him any lands of his own." Kagome's aura was increasing by the minute as the soldiers that were attacking the village gathered at the confrontation that was happening in the middle of the village.

She sensed her mate and Inuyasha standing behind her giving her a chance to take control of the land. They knew that this was going to happen and they all needed to bow down to her.

The soldiers that were from this lower Lord huffed as the one in charge said, "We don't believe you and we could care less. We will not bow down to the likes of you. Now get out of our way while we carry out our Lords wishes. We don't need a useless female getting in our way."

That did it as Kagome attacked the arrogant soldier standing in front of her. She swung her sword down as she cut the idiot in half. No one saw her move as she move with s blur. She landed in the middle of the soldiers as she spun on the ball of her foot and released a whip just like Sesshomaru but her was a purifying whip. Within seconds she had killed all of the soldiers that were attacking the village as she stopped to survey the damage she had done.

Slowly the inhabitance of the village started to come out of their hiding places as the child that she had saved went running into his mother's arms. The demoness seeing that her son was safe bowed deeply to Kagome in thanks for saving her son.

The rest of the demons that lived in the village approached the group with caution. They didn't know who they were and they were afraid of being attacked again. The elder for the village came forth as he bowed deeply to her and said, "We thank you my Lady for saving our village. But the Lord of this area will be back to finish destroying it because we did not complying with his wishes.

We have no extra food to give them for their lord. The crops were not good this year and fresh game is hard to come by."

Kagome smiled as she said, "I am Kagome, Lady of the Southern Lands. I defeated Lord Kamlyn in a fight and killed him for his arrogance. I also fought with his daughter when she challenged me for my mate and she lost her life to me. I will not let this lower lord come here and destroy your village.

I have traveled from the Western Lands to take control of the Southern. My mate Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands is your new lord. You come under our protection so your village will be safe."

Everyone gasped as they saw the Taiyoukai of the West step forward and grab his mate around her waist. They had heard of him and they knew he held great powers. They all kneeled down low before their new Lord and Lady as the elder said, "We welcome you my Lord and Lady to our humble village. We wish that we could offer you more in the way of comfort but we are unable to do so at this time. Please forgive this humble village."

Sesshomaru looked at everything around him as he barked some orders to his soldiers and they took off around the village. They went to secure it from any further attacks. He then turned his attention to the elder as he said, "All rise. I Sesshomaru, Taiyoukai of the West, am now your lord. Will you accept my laws as your own and my protection?"

They all rose to their feet as the elder spoke for everyone. "We accept your laws and your protection Lord Sesshomaru. We have heard nothing but good things coming from the west and we are honored to have you as our lord."

Sesshomaru accepted the village under his protection. His mate moved forward as she said in a low and gentle voice, "Please elder, we must see to your peoples injuries. Lead me to the place where you have them all."

The elder bowed deeply to Kagome as he said, "Please follow me my lady."

Kagome walked behind the elder as he took her to the place where all of the injured were located. Kagome's eyes opened wide when she noticed that most of the injured were children. No one was dead yet as she walked among the injured. Tears were going down her cheeks as she saw what the intruders had done.

Her heart ached as she saw all the pain and suffering that the people of this village were going through. She stopped right in the middle as she brought her hands up to her chest. She was concentrating on a spell as she began to glow.

Sesshomaru watched what his mate was doing. He had never seen this side of her before. She was actually crying for the demons that were hurt in the attack as she stopped right in the middle of the group.

He observed that her whole body was now glowing a light blue in color as she was gathering her power. She then spread her hands apart as the blue aura engulfed each injured demon. She healed all of their wounds within seconds as she gave them all strength to recover from their ordeal. When she was done she opened her eyes as she looked at everyone.

Kagome felt dizzy for a few minutes as she looked around the area. She found that she had healed everyone as she almost fell down to her knees.

Sesshomaru was watching Kagome carefully. When he saw her waver he quickly rushed forward and caught her before she hit the ground. He held her close to his chest as he looked at her with concern. She had used a new power and it had drained her of her energy.

Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru before she fell asleep in his arms. Knowing that she was safe from any harm.

Everyone that was injured looked up with disbelief. They had all been healed and they owed it all to the new Lady of the Land. They never knew that they could have such a kind and caring Lord or Lady. They understood, right then at that moment in time, their lives have been changed. They welcomed them with open arms and they looked forward to a brighter future.

oOo

Kagome felt that she was being tightly held. She heard voices as her brain was starting to function again. She heard the sound of her mate's voice, as they seemed to be in some sort of meeting. She started to move and then noticed that everyone stopped talking. She opened her eyes to find her mate staring at her with concern.

She smiled as she said, "Please forgive me for interrupting your meeting. Please continue."

She moved to get out of her mates embrace but he was not willing to let her go. She looked at him with pleading eyes as he released his hold on her. She nuzzled her mate as she made her way outside the hut they had been sitting in.

Inuyasha, who was outside, was waiting for her. She smiled at him as she went and sat next to him just to relax. After a few minutes of silence she asked, "How long has Sesshomaru been in that meeting with the elders?"

Inuyasha turned to her and said, "They have been at it for over two hours. He is trying to find out everything that has been happening in this region and which lords we are going to have to take down before we reach the Southern castle.

I tried to get him to release you but he was stubborn and held on to you until you woke up."

Kagome giggled as she said, "Yeah I know but he does mean well. I hope that I can survive his possessiveness until the next new moon."

Inuyasha chuckled at her comment as they sat together under a tree and just enjoyed each other's company.

Kagome noticed out of the corner of her eye that the children of the village were watching her. They were curious about her as she turned and smiled at them. When she spoke it was a kind and gentle voice as she said, "You can come closer to me. I won't hurt you."

The children looked at each other as they came to a consensus. They came out of their hiding places as they all walked over to her. Her smile was one of the warmest smiles they had ever seen. Her eyes were the bluest they had ever seen in a demoness and it held kindness in them. They were all drawn to her.

The littlest of the children stepped forward as he said, "Your pretty. What's your name?"

Kagome giggled as she said, "My name is Kagome. But who are you little one?" She reached forward and tickled the little bear cub as he laughed.

"My name is Haru and I'm a bear youkai." Said the little cub with pride.

"Well nice to meet you Haru, are all these your friends?" Asked Kagome in a smooth and loving voice.

She looked at all the children as they all nodded indicating that they were all friends. The children gathered around her as they sat with her for a while.

Kagome enjoyed talking with children as they all got her to tell them a story. Kagome thought for a few minutes as she decided to tell the story of her son Shippo and how she came to adopt the little kitsune pup.

The demonesses of the village were looking for their children since they all had disappeared from their sights. They searched everywhere for them until they found them all with the Lady of the South. They gasped thinking that they were bothering the lady as they rushed to get them away from her.

To their surprise she was telling them a story of the day she had found a little kitsune pup and how she had come to adopt him. They were surprised that she had taken a pup that belonged to another youkai and was raising it. They all sat down to listen to the tale and there opinion of the new lady grew ten fold.

She was holding a bear cub in her lap as she was telling them Shippo's story. They also felt a calming aura that spread throughout the village as they relaxed for the first time in a long while.

oOo

Sesshomaru was finishing his meeting with the elders of the village. He had enough information to know who to go after. Just as he was about to get up he felt the calming aura of his mate and smiled. 'Kagome must be telling stories again.' Which meant that pups were surrounding her. He sighed knowing that it was next to impossible to keep her away from the children.

The elders of the village noticed the calming aura that was spreading around the village. They have never felt anything like this before. They turned to their new lord and asked, "Excuse us my lord, but do you know where this calming aura is coming from? It's new and we have never felt such power being spread over the village."

Sesshomaru looked at the elders sitting in front of him as he said, "That, elders, is my mate spinning a story for the pups. She has a habit of spreading a calming aura in the area as she spins her tale. Right now she is telling the pups a story on how she had met and adopted a kitsune pup as her own."

The elders looked at each other in shock. They have never met any demons that would care for another's pup.

They all stood as they walked outside to see Kagome sitting with a bear cub in her lap as she spun her tale. When she was done the children were all surprised that she would have a kitsune for her pup. She told them all that it didn't matter that they were all different. The only thing that mattered was for them to live together in peace and protect each other.

The cub sitting in Kagome's lap notices the Taiyoukai coming his way as he cowered in Kagome's lap. She hugged the cub to her chest as she said in his ear, "Don't worry Haru I will not allow him to hurt any of you."

She released the cub from her lap as she set him on his feet. All the children quickly left as they went to their mothers. Kagome smiled sweetly as she saw them all with their mother. Her heart ached for her own pups as she let a sigh of longing escape her lips.

It was starting to get dark as Sesshomaru came closer to his mate. They needed to find a place to bed down for the night before they continued on their trip. The children had scattered as soon as he approached. They were all scared of him and he liked to keep it that way.

He reached out to his mate as he offered her his hand to help her up. He turned to her and said, "We must leave, it's starting to get dark and we must find a place to bed down for the night."

The elders hearing the lord's words stepped forward and said, "Please my Lord you are welcome to stay here in the village with us. There is no safe place around here and it would honor us if you would stay."

Kagome looked at her mate as she looked to see what he would do. She saw many options running through his eyes as he finally came to a decision. "Thank you for your kindness elder, we would be honored to stay in the village for the night. We will leave at first light so we may continue on our journey."

The elders were happy to hear that they would be staying. They offered them some huts that were not damaged for a place to rest for the night but Sesshomaru refused. Sesshomaru and his group move to one side of the village and set up camp under the starry sky.

Once they were away from the villagers he turned to Inuyasha and said, "Inuyasha, have the soldiers set up a perimeter around the village. I feel that we will have visitors later on tonight. This Lord Hayia is going to be coming back to find out what has happened to his soldiers. We must be prepared for the attack. I don't want this village damaged any more than they have already.

Have some of the food that we have been carrying sent to the elders with my compliments. This should last them until we can send them aid from the Western Lands."

Inuyasha move with speed to take care of everything that his brother had requested, he already had soldiers out on patrol looking for any signs of an impending danger. He gathered a few soldiers and told them to take some of the supplies to the village with Sesshomaru's compliments and then tell the elders that more supplies would be forth coming from the west.

He told all the soldiers to keep watch for there would be an attack later on that night. It was only a matter of time before this lower lord came to find out what has happened to his soldiers.

The word was sent to all the soldiers that belonged to Sesshomaru. They were on high alert as they waited to see what would happen. Inuyasha was waiting for the spies to come back to camp. He had sent them out as soon as Kagome had killed the soldiers that were attacking the village.

They had sent word back that they were following the survivors to this lord that had sent them. They would return when they had more information about what this lord was going to do.

When everything that Sesshomaru had requested was completed he returned to his brother to see what the plan of attack would be.

oOo

Kagome sat with Sesshomaru as he pulled her to his side and held her close to his body. He sighed it was going to be a long night. "They will come here to finish destroying this village. You must be prepared for they will come to challenge you. We must set the example with these fools and prove that we are here to protect this land and its people. You have already started to win over the Southern Lands with your heart and kindness. They have never met anyone like you, who would protect them so they wouldn't get hurt.

You protected their young which no demon has ever done before and have adopted one not of your own race. Slowly my love, you are teaching everyone to rethink their ideals as you set new standards for them. This Sesshomaru is happy to call you his mate for all eternity."

Sesshomaru leaned forward as he kissed her. He loved her deeply and she was beginning to change him as well. He never in his life thought that he could ever love a human. She proved to be stubborn and strong of will. She has tremendous powers that rival his own but has a gentle heart that everyone wants. She was his for all eternity and he was happy that he had finally found his soul mate.

He pulled away from his kiss when he heard his brother returning to his location. He just wished that he had some alone time with his mate. He placed his forehead on hers as he took in her scent. It was the only thing keeping him calm for not getting his way with her.

When Inuyasha arrived back at his brother's location they proceeded to discuss what they were going to do. Kagome fell asleep while Sesshomaru was holding on to her. She was tired and had a very difficult day as they waited for the impending battle.

They waited about another hour when one of the spies returned with some important information. His spy had found out that this lord was coming here with a great force. It was going to be hard to bring them down but he knew that they could do it.

Inuyasha left his brother for a few minutes as he grabbed the commander and they took off toward the woods. They searched the area until they found the perfect route that they would take toward the village. They returned a short while later to inform Sesshomaru of their plan.

Sesshomaru was impressed with his brother. He was learning well the art of strategizing. He was really good at it as he thought, 'When I finish training Inuyasha he would make a perfect lord for this region. I can trust the lands to his care and he would see to everyone's safety. I could release him from his bond to me but first I must speak with my mate. I want to know that she would be alright with this.'

Sesshomaru agreed with Inuyasha's plan as they all set out to get everything ready. Sesshomaru leaned down and started to wake Kagome. She moaned not wanting to get up as he said in her ear, "Kagome my love, you must wake the enemy is getting near and we must set up for the battle."

Kagome yawned as she stretched and looked at her mate. She nodded her head in understanding as she got up. She was tired as she concentrated on setting up a barrier that would protect the village in case anyone got past them. They sent word to the elders to make sure no one approached the barrier for if they did they could get purified.

They walked together in silence as they approached the clearing that Inuyasha had picked for the battle. Sesshomaru looked over the area and approved, with praise toward his brother, for picking a perfect spot for the ambush.

Inuyasha was shocked that his brother would actually praise him for something that he did. He felt proud that he was finally worthy to be noticed by his brother and that he was carrying on with their father's wishes.

They waited in the woods near the clearing. They were hoping that this lord would come soon so they could get this over with. They were all nervous but on high alert.

A signal came from one of their soldiers signaling that there were intruders coming into the area. They waited as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha picked up their noses and sniffed the air.

Kagome followed suit to see what they were picking up as far as a scent and she nearly gagged. She turned her face into her mates chest as she said, "Don't these fools ever heard of taking a bath! They reek of sweat and dry blood, like it has been a while since they had bathed."

Sesshomaru chucked at his mates comments as he went stiff. They were close to the clearing, as they all got ready.

oOo

Lord Hayia was in the lead as they marched through the forest trying to get to the village where he had lost a good portion of his men. Word had gotten back to him that there was a new demon in the area that had killed them.

Hayia was a panther demon. He was very tall with long black hair that came down to his waist. It was tied back in a low ponytail to keep it out of his way. His hair was matted from never brushing his long mane as his hair stuck to the side of his head from sweating so much.

He was tall for a panther demon with long muscled legs and a perfectly sculptured body. He had bright green markings as a single stripe appeared on each side of his face. He had a mark of a tooth on his forehead showing that he was the one in charge of this area. His long black tail was moving from side to side in agitation. His bright green eyes scanning the area for the intruders that wanted to take his land away from him.

Hayia took this attack to mean that they were challenging him for his lands as he gathered his forces to do battle. It had taken him over 100 years to get these lands and he was not about to give them up for anyone.

They were making a lot of noise as they were traveling through the forest. They had no concept of stealth when they traveled, not caring if the enemy heard them or not. They got to the clearing as they were steadily making their way toward the village. They would be there soon and then they would take care of that youkai that had attacked his men.

Sesshomaru and the rest noticed when the lower Lord entered the clearing. He nodded for Kagome to go challenge him as they all waited in the woods.

Kagome took a deep breath as she stood and walked out into the clearing. She saw the army that Hayia brought with him to see to their demise. She smiled as a glimmer of evil could be seen in her orbs. It only took a few minutes for these fools to notice her as they all stopped in their tracks.

Hayia saw the beautiful demoness that had stepped into the clearing. He stopped as he told everyone to stay alert and walked a few more steps closer to her. He heard her growls to keep away from her as he smirked and said, "Well, well, well, what do we have here? My you are a pretty one my dear. What are you doing out here in the forest all by yourself? Are you looking for some fun? Then I can make sure you get some."

Kagome bared her fangs at the demon in front of her as she said, "I don't want to have fun with the likes of you even if my life depended on it. Your stench alone is enough to drive anyone away from the area. I'm here for a different reason. What are you doing so close to this village?"

Hayia huffed as he spat out, "Wench! You dare insult the lord of this area. I will make you pay for your insults! Once I'm done with you I will give you to my men. They could use someone like you to keep them company at night."

All of the soldiers that Hayia had with him started to laugh as they heard his comments. They were going to be having some fun when this mission was over with.

Kagome pointed her nose in the air as she huffed, "The only one I will keep warm at night is my mate and none of you are him. Now I ask again what do you want here?"

Hayia was losing his temper as he replied, "This area belongs to me and that village went against my decree to supply my castle with food. I will destroy this village as an example for anyone who would defy my order."

"I don't think so. I protect this village and if you're the one that sent those pathetic fools to destroy this place then you need to train your men better. They fell dead by my claws as I protect this land." Said Kagome with disgust in her voice. She would have to teach these fools a lesson.

"So you're the one that killed my men. It's hard to believe that they fell to the likes of you. Who are you?" Hayia patience was running thin as he tried to get some information out of the wench that was standing there in front of him.

Kagome stood her ground as she said, "You should know who I am but if you're so dense as to not know then I will tell you. I'm Kagome, Lady of the Southern Lands. These are my lands that you are trying to destroy and this village is under my protection. I don't recognize you as lord for this area for I have not bestowed that honor on you.

If you say that you are lord to this area then you have not done your job well. For a good lord would always take care of his people before his own needs.

Now you have a choice. Leave this area or die!"

Hayia anger grew ten fold. He knew who the Lady of the Southern Lands was as he said, "You are not Sora! She is the true Lady of the South and you wench will pay for your insults."

Kagome chuckled as she said, "Oh you mean that bitch that dared insult me and then challenged me for my mate? I killed her along with her father for their arrogance! So you see the lands belong to me and my mate."

"Who is your mate!" yelled Hayia as his anger was still growing.

Sesshomaru heard enough as he came out of the forest to stand by his mate. His silver hair was glowing by the light of the half moon. He stood tall next to his mate as he addressed the arrogant demon in front of him. "I am her mate. I'm Sesshomaru, Taiyoukai of the Western Lands. I protect these lands now and you would do well to stand down and not insult my mate again. Because if you continue with your insults I will let my mate have her fun with you."

Hayia had heard of the Lord of the West but he had never met him. Word had traveled back here that he has taken a mate. 'Could this really be Sesshomaru of the Western Lands? No it couldn't be, what would he be doing here? He has no busy with the south.'

He squared his shoulders as he said, "I bow down to no dog! You are on my lands and I want you to leave and take the wench with you!"

That was it Kagome had been trying with all her might to hold on to her temper. This fools last insult was all she could take. She pulled her sword from her sheath as it grew in size and power. She stepped forward as she got ready to attack as she yelled, "I have had enough of your insults now die!"

She held Kenjikago in her hand as she raised it up over her head, when she slashed down with her sword she yelled, "HOGOSHUGO!" (Guardian protection)

A powerful light came out of Kagome's sword as it rushed toward her enemy. It hit them full force as it purified half of the army that Hayia had brought with him in one strike.

Hayia had moved out of the way in time before the blast hit him as he saw his soldiers go down. His eyes went wide with shock as he looked at the female that had just attacked. He saw Sesshomaru pull his sword from his sheath as it started to glow with his demonic powers. His sword turned a pale blue as the energy it contained was tremendous.

He swung his sword across his body as the attack from Tokijin came out and destroyed about half of the soldiers that were left from Kagome's attack.

Inuyasha joined the fight as he held Tetsusaiga in his hand and yelled, "WIND SCAR!"

The enemy was almost all destroyed with just three attacks as Inuyasha yelled orders for their soldiers to kill the rest. It was a short battle as they brought Hayia over to Sesshomaru and threw him on the ground at his feet.

Sesshomaru looked down his pointed nose as he stared at the fowl creature that was before him. He flexed his claws as he said in a deadly voice, "You pitiful fool. I'm a Taiyoukai you can never rival my powers. You are no longer lord to this area. When my mate takes the seat of the Southern Lands we will appoint a lord who is able to see to the peoples needs. As for you, you made your final mistake in insulting my mate. For this you will die!"

Sesshomaru took his claws as he beheaded the demon on the ground. He will never utter another insult towards his mate ever again.

Sesshomaru turned to his mate as he saw her blood red eyes. He approached as he held her in his arms to calm her as he purred.

Kagome immediately calmed as she brought her arms up and held her mate. She now knew what she had to face in the future as they continued toward the castle. She also understood that the closer they got to the castle the stronger their opponents would be.

They both turned as they were looking for their soldiers to make sure everyone was all right. They took a head count and everyone was accounted for. They turned as they went back toward the village to finally get some rest.

oOo

The next morning everyone was ready to leave the area. Sesshomaru was talking to the elders of the village as he told them what had happened the previous night. They were very happy to hear that the lord of that area was finally defeated and they could rest easier.

The group left as they continued on their journey. They stopped at villages along the way as they were turning the people of the Southern Lands in their favor.

Kagome had a natural talent with people be it human or youkai she cared for all. Once she played with the children from the villages they all fell in love with their new Lady. She was of a kind heart and she could get everyone working together for a common goal.

Sesshomaru had never seen this side of his mate before. He had kept her out of important meetings thinking that she would not know what to do under certain situations. This, he realized was a big mistake. His lovely mate was full of ideas to help the people of the Southern region.

They were at this one village that was in need of food for its people. The elders of the village were showing them around their lands and were explaining the difficulties they were having just keeping the food growing in the area.

When the rains would come there would be no problems for them. The land would drink its fill and it would flourish providing everyone with food. But when the rains were scarce that's when they had the problem.

The river was too far away and carrying water back to the fields to feed the plants was a task in itself.

Kagome was standing next to her mate as she listened to the elders concerns. She walked away as she was looking at the land. The fields were located on the low part of the land about a half-mile from the river. The land seemed to be cleared of trees for the most part so it was a clear shot to the river.

She started thinking on the simplest way to get the water from the river to the land in the fastest way possible. She got an idea as she went to her mate and tried to get his attention.

Kagome sighed when Sesshomaru was busy with business he was hard to talk to. But this was important and she didn't want to be out of place to give her ideas. She waited patiently for him to finish and once he was done she approached him and said, "Sesshomaru, may I have a word with you in private?"

Sesshomaru raised an elegant eyebrow at his mate. He understood that this was very important to her if she was interrupting his meeting. He called for a break in the meeting as he walked away with his mate.

Once they were out of ear shot from everyone Kagome turned to her mate and said, "Sesshomaru, I think I know of a way for them to get water to the fields quickly and improve on food production for this area."

This statement caught his attention as he nodded for her to continue. Kagome saw that he was willing to listen as she swallowed hard and explained her idea.

"Well I have an idea to get the water from the river to the land in the fastest way possible. If we build a wheel and set it in the river and put buckets all the way around it the force of the water will turn the wheel making the buckets fill up and then we can make some sort of channel for the water to travel down it until it reaches the fields.

On the days that it rains they could block the wheel from turning so no water will come down the channel. But when we go for long periods without any rain they can set the wheel in motion and fill the channel so that the water is carried back to the field for them." Kagome finished her explanation and looked up at her mate. She didn't see his expression change and she thought that he was mad at her for voicing her ideas.

She broke eye contact with him as she said in a low voice, "I'm sorry, I should have kept my mouth shut. It's not my place to give you suggestions on how to improve on your lands." She turned to walk away from him with tears running down her cheeks. She walked about four steps away from him when she felt his tail wrapping around her waist and pulling her back to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was shocked to hear his mate's idea on how to get water to the fields. He himself had never thought of the simple method that she thought up to move the water from the river to the fields. Her idea was sound and it would work.

He was brought out of his thought when he caught the scent of tears coming from his mate. He realized that his inattentiveness of her ideas made her feel guilty to voice her opinions. He welcomed her ideas, as it would make the lands more productive to produce more food for the people.

He reached out with his tail and wrapped it around her waist as he pulled her back into his embrace. She refused to look at him thinking that he was mad at her. He hooked his finger under her chin and made her looked at him as his lips met hers in a sweet kiss.

When they broke from the kiss he said in her ear, "Koiishi, I'm not mad at you and I will always welcome your council when it come to matters of the people. Your idea is perfect for their problem and I want you to present your ideas."

Kagome was shocked to hear him say this for she knew that no woman in the feudal era could ever speak her mind on anything. They were supposed to stand back and let the men have all the say. For him to say that he welcomed her council, her ideas, and that he wanted her to present them to the village elders was a giant step to be more of an equal partner in their mating.

Kagome agreed to present her ideas to the villagers and see if they would take it. They went back to the village as the meeting continued. Sesshomaru announced that his mate had came up with an idea that would help their village produce more food for all that lived there.

Sesshomaru turned to his mate and nodded indicating that she should present her idea to the elders. Kagome explained as she drew a picture on the ground with a stick showing them her idea. The elders were surprised that they had not thought of this simple solution to their problem and promised to build the channel come spring.

They thanked their lord and lady for listening to their concern. Sesshomaru promised that aid would be coming from the west to help them through the winter.

Sesshomaru had the satisfaction in knowing that they walked away from a village with their problems solved and a way to make their lives a little easier. He noticed that the villagers held a little more respect for his mate as he had showed his trust in her decision to help him rule.

Sesshomaru continued to think as he walked next to his lovely mate. His tail wrapped around her waist to keep her close to him. 'I will never underestimate my mates ability to reason or find ways to solve a problem. Her intellect knows no bounds and I know that with her next to me to help me rule, our lands would flourish and provide for everyone.'

Sesshomaru finally realized the type of female he was mated to. It took him a year to realize this but he will never forget this lesson. She was one of a kind and he was positive that she could rule all his lands in his absence.

oOo

Well that's the end to another chapter. Sorry for the delay. As you can see Kagome has proven herself to be very intelligent when finding solutions to problems. To have Sesshomaru let her present her ideas to the village elders showed how much he valued her opinion.

Our story will continue as they find allies along the way. It will not be an easy trip for them as they continue to battle the minor lords of the region. But a large army is about to attack can Kagome convince this new army to help her in her fight for the Southern Lands? Or will they have to fight and kill them all? You will have to wait to find out.

Until the next chapter!

Ja ne!


	33. Chapter 33

Hello everyone I wanted to give you a warning that his chapter does contain a lemon in it. If you do not like reading these then I will warn you before it starts. I will also tell you when it ends so you can continue with the story. You have been warned that this chapter does contain a lemon so beware, read at your own risk.

Chapter 33

In the deepest part of the forest, located about 100 miles Northwest from the Southern castle a youkai army was training. They were training hard for the most difficult battle that they had to face.

There location a secret from all those who were trying to find there training grounds. Many sought them out wanting to join with them to fight for their homeland but only a select few were allowed into their ranks. They prided themselves on their skills and strength. They were getting ready to battle the enemy that had presented itself in the Southern Region.

Others sought them out so they could fight for them to gain the land for themselves. They would be unwilling pawns in their struggle to obtain new territory before a new lord was named. But this army was not for hire. They protected the people of the Southern Lands because it was their duty to. They would not lower themselves to help some minor lords struggle to get land that was not his to begin with.

Rumors had reached them of a new youkai battling the minor lords of the lands and defeating them, when they refused to bow down to their will. They knew they had to intervene or they will lose what little hold they still had over their lands.

Word had traveled back to them a few weeks ago saying that their Lord had been killed in a fight. They were never told who had killed their lord or why, just that he was dead along with his daughter.

The land had been put into a state of war as the minor lords fought to gain control over the lands. General Kumar, who had accompanied their lord to the Western Lands to test the potential mate of the Western Lord, had come back to announce that their Lord and Lady Sora were dead. He told all of the other generals to protect the Southern Castle from invaders until a new Lord could be found.

General Kumar was a ruthless leader. He was a Tiger youkai and held great strength. He was tall and very muscular. His long flowing orange hair was held in a tight ponytail on the top of his head. His sapphire eye glowed in the dark when he stared at you. He had stripes on his face and all over his body as his tail was tightly wrapped around his waist to keep it out of his way.

He had been Kamlyn right hand youkai never going against his orders. When the other generals questioned their orders, for the safety of their people, they were immediately executed for their insubordination.

Dissention among the ranks was not allowed and they dealt with it harshly. So no one ever questioned orders for fear of getting killed.

General Kumar had sent word to General Hisoka to gather the army and train them for battle. They had an intruder on their lands and they were making their way toward the castle. His orders were to kill the intruders and leave no one alive.

General Hisoka was an Inu Youkai with many centuries of experience. He had been a soldier for most of his life and was known to have a gentle heart. He was a Golden Inu Youkai his hair was long and golden in color. He was fairly tall for his race and had three blue stripes on his each of his cheeks.

His eyes were a dark brown almost black in color and when he looked at you, you could swear that he was looking straight into your soul. He had a battle scar on his right cheek that he got a couple of centuries ago defending a village that was under attack from the niko youkai.

He was a loyal soldier but when Kamlyn took over the Southern Lands he started to question his orders for the welfare of the people. But being a good soldier for so many centuries there was no way that he could disobey an order.

He was second in command next to Kumar and often thought that Kumar got that position because he was a ruthless killer. But at least being this high up in the ranks he could keep an eye on Kumar and make sure he didn't hurt the people.

Now Hisoka stood by as he surveyed his soldiers training. They were almost ready for the battle. He knew that he would lose many in this fight if his opponents were as tough as they had heard. He was waiting on his spies to see if they had located the enemy before they moved out.

Hisoka didn't have to wait for long when his spies reported back to him. "General Hisoka, we have located the enemy and they are located about 150 miles from the castle. They are coming from the west and there are about 52 soldiers with them and one female. It seems that this female is of high rank or royalty for they protect her viciously.

Their leaders are two white Inu Youkai's for they seem to be giving all the orders. There is also a dragon steed that is sticking close to the girl."

Hisoka took all this in, he would have to find out who this female is. He didn't want to kill any females. They were hard to come by and the only source they had to reproduce for their race. They could capture her and then take her for their own. That way he could still report that they had killed all that were a threat to the Southern Lands, never knowing that they had the female with them.

This train of thought pleased him as he came to his decision. He turned to his aids as he said, "Get the soldiers ready, we move out in one hours time to get rid of this threat. We will kill everyone in the group. We will capture the female and bring her back here."

His aids understood his orders and never once questioned him. Within the hour his army was moving out. They would meet up with the threat in two hours. Soon the threat to the Southern Lands will be over and he could go back to caring and protecting the people.

oOo

Sesshomaru and his group were getting pretty tired. They have been constantly attacked since their first encounter in the village that they defended. The word was spreading around the land that they were the new Lord and Lady of the South. When they would reach a village they were welcomed with open arms.

They had heard of the kind heart of the Lady of the South and they welcomed the peace that they would bring.

Many of the minor lords bowed down to them in submission. But the most powerful ones refused and those were the ones that they had to make examples of. The ones that had submitted to the laws of the Western Lands would be considered for a post within this kingdom. The ones that they had to fight and kill would have to be replaced before they left these lands.

They were taking names along the way as they traveled on who they thought would be a good lord for their particular area. They had stray groups of youkai that were looking for Kagome to take her away from Sesshomaru, but only met their death with the Taiyoukai.

Kagome was the one that they had to keep their eyes on. She was using a huge amount of her powers to fight the rebel forces that choose to defy them. Not being able to sleep a whole night without ending up in a battle was taking its toll on everyone.

Kagome was currently sleeping on Ah and Un. She had been so tired that Sesshomaru had to lull her to sleep before he set her on the dragon so she could rest.

The group of weary travelers had found a place to bed down for the night that they could easily defend as they set up camp. Hoping that they could at least rest for a good portion of the night before they were attacked.

Sesshomaru had been talking to his brother while the men set up camp. He had a bad feeling that something was going to happen tonight. He couldn't shake this feeling no matter how hard he tried.

Having to depend on his instincts for so long to survive, he finally gave in to it, as he turned to his brother and said, "Inuyasha, I sense that danger is coming. They will be after Kagome and they bring a sizable force with them. This will be the biggest group that we will have to fight yet and I fear that we might lose some of our soldiers tonight.

Our soldiers are tired and so is Kagome. I don't want her using her powers and making her even weaker. She must recover her strength or I fear that I might lose her.

Send out a scouting party and tell them to be careful. This new threat is a formidable force and I fear that they might be seasoned soldiers. They will be looking for our scouts so they have to use their wits about them."

Inuyasha inclined his head toward his brother as he left to talk to the commander. They continued to set up camp as about five soldiers slipped out of the area to do some scouting.

They figured that if they were going to be attacked the enemy would have spies out there already watching what they were doing. They needed to locate them and get rid of the potential threat before they reported back to their commander.

Once the evening meal was prepared Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome to wake her. She needed to eat to keep up her strength as he looked upon his sleeping angel. He hated to wake her but he didn't have a choice in the matter. He could not let her go without eating something.

He gently nuzzled his mate as he took in her scent. 'God how I wish I could take her away for just a little while so I could ravish her body. I need her so bad that it hurts, but its not safe and I can't chance her getting hurt.'

Kagome started to wake as she felt someone rubbing her cheek. When her eyes finally came into focus she found her mate and smiled at him. She was still tired as she tried to go back to sleep, but her mate had other ideas, as he picked her up in his arms and took her by the fire.

He placed Kagome on the log as he went to get her something to eat. When he returned he had found her lying on the ground asleep once again. He sighed it was going to be difficult to wake her up so she can eat. He walked over to her as he placed her food on the ground. He reached over and picked her up as he cradled her in his arms.

Kagome woke with a start having been grabbed from her comfortable resting place only to be settled in her mates lap. Sesshomaru reached over and grabbed her food as he put it in front of her and said, "Kagome you must eat to regain your strength."

Kagome moaned all she wanted to do was sleep and eating was not an option that she was thinking about at the moment. She sighed knowing that he would not leave her alone until she ate so she did. Her food was gone within minutes never knowing that she was that hungry. Her eyelids grew heavy as sleep once again took her to the land of dreams.

Sesshomaru felt when Kagome fell asleep again. He knew she was tired as he wrapped his arms and tail around her letting her rest. Inuyasha had brought some food for his brother to eat as he set his plate next to him.

He left his brother alone knowing that he would eat and then rest. He looked up at the sky and knew that tonight was the night of the new moon. He was actually grateful for this night for he would be even more powerful than before. With Kagome's gift he now looked forward to these nights instead of hiding in fear.

Once the camp had eaten they all settled down to rest knowing that they would have to battle sometime later on tonight.

oOo

Hisoka was approaching the location of the intruders. It was well past dark and they had the element of surprise. With it being the night of the new moon they could move quietly through the area and not be seen.

They were close, he had his men spread out to circle the intruders. The order to attack came but before they took five steps a strong barrier that would purify stopped them. Hisoka lost some of his men before they managed to stop.

'This is not good, this only means that they have a strong priest with them that can set up purifying barriers. I have to find a way in there or else they will know that we are here.' Thought Hisoka as he called for two of his most trusted youkai soldiers.

The two youkai stepped forward as they bowed. Hisoka pointed at the barrier and the two youkai understood. They were the best in bringing down barriers as they waited for them to do their jobs.

The two youkai's looked at the barrier and they have never seen anything this strong before. This was a strong barrier and they weren't sure if they could bring it down. They looked at each other to see if their partner had any ideas on how to bring it down. They noticed in each other eyes that neither of them had any idea how to destroy this barrier.

They tried what they knew but it would not come down. They turned to their commander and said, "We are sorry General Hisoka but we can't bring this barrier down. We have tried everything we know but this barrier is different. We have never seen one like this before."

Hisoka growled his displeasure at his soldiers. Never before had they ever failed in bringing down a barrier but this time it seems that they couldn't destroy it. He started to think about the kind of opponents he was facing when he heard, "You will never be able to bring down my barrier." Said the female voice.

They all turned as they looked for the source of that beautiful voice. It was very sweet and pleasant. She came out from behind a tree as she stood in front of them. She was a beautiful Inu demoness. Her long black hair and gorgeous blue eyes would melt the coldest of hearts. Her long legs and shapely body would make any demon hard.

As Hisoka looked closer he noticed that she had the mark of royalty, for she wore the Western Lands symbol on her forehead along with the mark of a miko. He had never seen the like before. With her being a miko and youkai the only conclusion that he could come up with was that she was a pure heart miko. A rarity in itself to find one but this one was powerful and she was fully mated to a demon.

Hisoka stepped forward as he asked, "Who are you?"

oOo

The camp was quiet for once. Everyone was asleep as Kagome started to stir. She sensed something in the near distance, there were youkai approaching the area and she knew they were about to go into battle.

She tried to move out of her mate's embrace as his arms tightened around her form. She sighed knowing that she would have to wake her mate in order to move. She really didn't want to leave his side for she remembered his threat of punishment and she really didn't want to find out what that would be.

She moved again as she whispered, "Sesshomaru…"

Sesshomaru sensed when his mate started to move, she was trying to get out of his embrace but he was not about to let her go. He heard her calling to him as he raised his head and looked at his mate. She had fear in her eyes as his body became fully alert to her fears.

When Kagome saw that her mate was awake she said, "Sesshomaru, we have a large amount of youkai coming this way. We have to prepare everyone for the battle. I feel that these youkai are different, they seem to be soldiers like our own and there is a strong leader with them."

Sesshomaru took all this in as he released his hold on his mate. He sniffed the area but didn't pick up on anything as he turned to his mate as he asked, "How far away are they?"

Kagome closed her eyes as she tried to determine where they were located. A few minutes later she opened her eyes and said, "They appear to be at least 40 miles away and closing fast. They are hiding their auras and scent so they can take us by surprise."

Sesshomaru understood his mate as he stood with her in his arms. He set her down on her feet and then asked, "Can you place a barrier around the area that will protect us until we come up with a plan of attack?"

Kagome closed her eyes as she concentrated she placed a powerful barrier around the area to protect them. By the time she was done putting the barrier up Sesshomaru had the camp up and moving about. They knew that their time was short and they quickly had to come up with a plan.

Kagome saw as the rest of the soldiers gathered around Sesshomaru. They were trying to come up with a strategy so they could defeat this threat. She felt when the youkai arrived at her barrier and when it purified the youkai who hit it when they attacked.

She looked over her shoulder to see that her mate was not paying attention to her as she started to walk away. Something was telling her that they really didn't want to kill these youkai soldiers. She felt the good in their hearts and they were only trying to protect the Southern Lands.

She continued to walk as she hid her scent and aura from the intruders. She observed as they were trying to bring down her barrier. She smiled knowing that they will never bring it down. She noticed when they stopped and turned to the one who seemed to be the leader.

Listening in on their conversation Kagome felt that she recognized this demon. She didn't understand for she knew that she had never met him before. But since she had Midoriko memories maybe she knew him.

Kagome stepped in before the general would kill his men for being unable to bring down her barrier as she said, "You will never be able to bring down my barrier."

She walked out from behind the tree, where she had been observing what they had been doing. She noticed all the stares she was receiving as she stood her ground. She heard the general question as she smiled and said, "My name is Kagome, Lady of the Southern Lands."

Hisoka was shocked to hear her reply, 'How can she be the Lady of the South? They had not picked a successor yet.'

"How is it that you call yourself the Lady of the South when we have not picked the next ruling Lord?" asked Hisoka.

Kagome was still on her side of barrier, so she was protected for the moment, as she looked at the youkai in front of her. She could tell that he was tired of the constant battles for the land. Her featured softened as she answered his question.

"Lord Kamlyn came to the Western Lands to test the intended mate for Lord Sesshomaru. By youkai law the intended mate for the governing lords must be tested to prove them worthy to be their mates.

I am the mate of Sesshomaru, Taiyoukai of the Western Lands. Lord Kamlyn had been trying to take away my pups ever since he knew that Sesshomaru had picked his potential mate. I defeated him in the strength test, but when he transformed into his true demon form I could not allow him to reach my pups as he had threatened to do. I had no choice as I purified him to oblivion.

Once I was accepted as Sesshomaru's mate Lady Sora saw it fit to challenge me for my right to mate with Sesshomaru. I could not let her challenge go unanswered and we fought. I gave her every opportunity to admit defeat but she wouldn't concede. I had no choice and I had to kill her.

Your general Kumar was there the day I was tested. He should have told you that I'm the new Lady of these lands and would be coming to take possession of it. I see by your eyes that this is not the case. Am I correct?"

'This all makes sense now. Kumar never did say how our lord had died. He understood that if he said anything about him dieing at the hands of this demoness we would all wait for the new lady to take control of the lands.' Thought Hisoka as he looked at the demoness in front of him. He heard her question as he said, "You are correct my Lady. He never told us how our Lord had died only that he was killed."

"General I am traveling across the lands to get to the Southern castle. Along the way we have been helping your people and the villages that had been attacked. We have protected several from the minor lords that were abusive in their power to get what they wanted without regard to the people.

We are here to help the people of the southern lands. My mate has pledge that aid will come from the west to feed everyone throughout the winter. We have been leaving food behind as we travel to make sure they will survive until help arrives.

General I don't want to fight you or your soldiers. I can tell you have a kind heart and that you care for your soldiers. I care for the people of the lands and especially the children. They shouldn't be made to suffer because of our mistakes.

So I'm asking you now to stand down and go home. Protect the people of the land the way you have been doing since all this has started and that would make me happy."

Hisoka heard her words. The rumors that they had heard were true. The new lady of the lands had a kind heart and wished no one harm. But he couldn't just submit to a female it was just not done. But if she defeated him in battle then he could pledge to her his loyalty and that of his army to help her in her quest.

"My lady, I understand your concerns but I have a request. Fight me and defeat me in battle and we will submit to your rule. But if I defeat you, you will leave the Southern Lands and never come back. If you are truly the mate of Sesshomaru and you defeated Kamlyn in battle then you should have no problem defeating me." Said Hisoka as he waited for her answer.

Kagome didn't know what to do. She knew that she was in big trouble with her mate for leaving his side. She was about to answer when she heard her mate roar her name from their campsite. "KAGOME!"

oOo

Sesshomaru had been in deep conversation with his men trying to come up with a plan that would work to defeat this new threat. The attacking force was huge and with only 48 soldiers they wouldn't stand a chance if it were not done correctly. Yes they had Tetsusaiga and Tokijin but it might not be enough.

Sesshomaru felt that something was missing from the campsite as he looked around for his mate. When he didn't find her within his line of site his eyes started to bleed red. He stood as he gave an almighty roar calling for his mate and then took off in the direction of her scent.

It took him only a few minutes to get there as he came out of the forest to stand by Kagome's side. He was pissed and she knew it. His eyes showed all of his anger, as they were blood red.

Kagome approached her mate as she looked up into his eyes. She whimpered as she lower her head in apology. She knew that she shouldn't have left his side but this was important.

She felt herself being crushed into his chest as he said in a deep and raspy voice, "You should not have left my side bitch. These fools could have hurt you. Your punishment will be forthcoming after we deal with this threat."

Kagome nodded her head in understanding of his words as she said in a low voice that only he could hear. "We have come to an agreement. They will not attack us if I defeat the general in battle. They will not submit to me unless I prove that I was the one who defeated Kamlyn in battle."

Sesshomaru pulled his mate away from him, as he turned to the general in question. He eyed the youkai with blood red eyes as he said, "I am Sesshomaru, Taiyoukai of the West. You understand that if my mate defeats you in battle then your lives belong to me. I require nothing but loyalty from my soldiers. Are you willing to submit to my rule?"

Hisoka had seen the Western Lord once a long time ago. He was much older now and he knew that he was a fair lord. "Yes I agree. If Lady Kagome can defeat me in battle then we will submit to your rule. You will have my word that my soldiers will protect you and your mate with our lives."

Sesshomaru heard the generals reply as he turned to his mate and said, "You better not get hurt out there Kagome because I promise nothing in return. I am barely holding on to my inner inu and if he breaks free he will attack."

Kagome understood what he was saying as she stepped forward and nuzzled him under his chin in a sign of submission and apology. She pulled away from him as she walked outside of her barrier as she stood in front of the general.

The soldiers moved back to give them room to fight. When Kagome observed that the general was a youkai of his word she put a barrier around Sesshomaru and then put her scent into it to calm him from his rage. She saw him relax as she turned her attention back to the general.

Kagome pulled Kenjikago from its sheath as she started to move it around her body trying to get warmed up. She silently called for Midoriko to help her in this fight. She felt when they both merged as one as she observed the attack he chose to start with.

Kagome smiled as she went into a defensive stance that would block his attack. It was an ancient stance, as she got ready to do battle.

Hisoka saw the stance that the female took. He recognized the stance immediately as he lowered his sword and stared at Kagome. He had to ask, "My Lady where did you learn that particular stance? I have only known one person to actually use that stance."

Kagome stood straight as she replied, "I am a direct descendent of Lady Midoriko. My skills come from her."

Hisoka eye grew wide as he remembered something from a long time ago. There had only been one female that had ever defeated him in battle and he had sworn protection to her and any of her descendents.

He kneeled on one knee as he brought his sword down to his side. "I concede this fight to you my Lady. A long time ago there was only one female that had ever defeated me in battle. On that day I swore to give my protection to her and to any of her descendents. My Lady, I pledge to you my sword and my protection to you and to any of your descendents."

Kagome was shocked to hear this as she noticed the rest of the general's army bow down to her in submission. Kagome lowered her barriers as her mate walked up next to her.

Sesshomaru looked at his mate as he motioned for her to let them go rest. Kagome nodded her understanding as she said, "General please stand down and allow your men to rest. They are all tired including you and I want you well rested for tomorrow."

The general stood as he said, "Yes, my lady, we will form a perimeter around this area and rest. We will make sure that you are protected."

Before Kagome could say anything the general had his soldiers moving to surround the area. They moved quickly and quietly as they disappeared into the forest.

Kagome knew she was not out of trouble yet. She still had her punishment coming for leaving her mate. She looked at Sesshomaru out of the corner of her eye. She could still see the anger in them as she sighed. She didn't know what to expect from him as she waited for her punishment.

Sesshomaru turned and told his men to get some much-needed rest. Everyone went back to camp, glad that they didn't have to fight this night.

He then turned his attention to his mate she had her head down waiting for her punishment. He sighed he could never hurt her in anyway and her defiance of his order drove his inner inu almost into a fit of rage. But he had to admire his mate's strength for she had avoided one of the most bloodiest battles they would have fought if they gone against that general's army.

Sesshomaru had sensed that these soldiers were very powerful. They had a strong leader and he knew how to train his soldiers well. He knew that they could have defeated them but to lose such a strong army would have been a disaster.

Now that the general had pledged his sword and his loyalty to his mate they will join them in their quest to get the Southern Lands.

Sesshomaru reached over and pulled his mate into his arms as he held her close. He took in her scent as the remaining anger left his tired body. He reached down as he nuzzled into her hair as he said, "Mate, I could never bring myself to punish you in anyway. You have done well, there will be no blood shed tonight. Come we too will get some much needed sleep as well."

Kagome held on tight to Sesshomaru as she heard his words. She was happy that he would not punish her. Her instincts told her not to kill these youkai and it had proved to their advantage. They now had an army to help them in their fight.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru for leaving your side. But my instincts were telling me that we should not kill these youkai. I don't understand a lot of these feelings that I'm having but sometimes it's just too strong to ignore and it causes me to act without thinking. In the future I will try to stay by your side but rest assured that I can and will defend myself and everyone that I care for." Said Kagome as her tears were running down her cheeks.

Sesshomaru smelled the scent of salt and knew that he had made his mate cry. He didn't like to see her cry as he held her in his arms and offered her some comfort. Soon he heard her breathing even out and he knew that she had fallen asleep in his arms. He picked her up bridle style and walked back to camp.

When Sesshomaru turned he saw his brother, in his full demon form, standing there watching his interactions with his mate. He growled at him for looking as he continued on his way toward the camp to get some much-needed rest.

The rest of the night remained quiet with no attacks coming their way. The group after about five days of continuous fighting finally got some rest.

oOo

Kagome was resting with Sesshomaru as he held her tight in his embrace. He was making sure that she never left his side. He slowly started to wake up as the light of the day was coming up over the horizon. It was a cold morning and he observed some of his soldiers coming over to start a fire to warm them.

Once the fire was going Sesshomaru was free to release his mate as he stood and went to tend to business. He noticed that as he was moving away from Kagome that Ah and Un came in to protect his mate. He came and laid down next to her as its massive head surrounded her in a gentle embrace.

Ah and Un had taken a liking to his new mistress and every opportunity that he got to spend some time with her he would be close by to protect her. Her scent was really pleasing and it made him feel at peace. It was a strange feeling for them but one that they enjoyed immensely.

Sesshomaru took Inuyasha with him as he went to find the general that was in the clearing last night. When they finally found him they all sat down so he could get some answers from him. He learned a great many things about the southern castle and how to attack it. With Hisoka help they will soon have control of the Southern Lands.

He made sure to tell Hisoka that when he and his mate were not present that he was to take orders from his brother. He told him not to underestimate him for even though he was a hanyou he was very powerful in his own right.

The general understood his orders as he went to get his men ready to move out.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha returned to camp to get everyone ready as well.

oOo

Kagome was still asleep. She was surrounded in warmth and didn't want to wake up. She started to hear movements around the camp and knew that it was almost time to leave. With a groan she sat up to find that the necks of Ah and Un surrounding her. She giggled as she said, "Ah, Un, please let me get up."

The dragons lifted their heads up as they allowed their mistress to get up. They were comfortable with her nestled in their neck but they knew it was almost time to move out.

Kagome got up and stretched her tired body. She gathered her things to get cleaned up as she looked for her mate. He was nowhere to be found again. She sighed how was she to stay next to him when he was always gone from her side.

She was a little angry at her mate as she turned to Ah and Un and said, "Ah, Un will you come with me to keep me company while I get cleaned up?"

The dragons growled their agreement to go with her as they walked off toward the stream. Kagome found a spot where she could get cleaned up as she went to work on her morning routine. Once she was done she sat by the water and looked out at the rising sun. The day was cold but it was going to be beautiful.

When Kagome looked down at the water, looking at her reflection, the water started to swirl. She saw as a picture was starting to form and she looked on in interest. She saw a village. It was a nice size village and the children were already playing in the heat of the day. She smiled at the nice quiet setting of the village and admired the beauty of it.

Then her eyes grew wide when saw what was happening. The village was being attacked. They were gathering all of the village children and taking them away. She saw as the mothers tired to protect their young and failed. They were killing all of the males that didn't flee into the surrounding forest that was a distance away from the village as the females were being taken to another location.

Families were devastated as they were torn apart from each other. It looked like they were taking them to be slaves as she saw their struggles. She saw as a young human child tried to protect his mother and got killed by the youkai that were attacking the village.

When Kagome saw his death she let out an anguish cry. 'I can't let them do this. We have to find the village that they are attacking. The children were being taken as slaves and the women were being taken elsewhere. The picture kept replaying in her mind and nothing that she did would stop it from reappearing.

She became hysterical and she couldn't stop the hurt the she was feeling deep inside her heart. She was crying and was out of control as she tried to leave the area that she was in.

Ah and Un seeing that their mistress was in distress roared for its master to come quickly. He saw her trying to leave the area as he blocked her escape. He didn't want to hurt her but he could not allow her to leave the way she was acting. He stood by her side protecting her until his master arrived.

oOo

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were walking back toward their camp when they heard Ah and Un roar coming from the river. Sesshomaru recognizing the alarm took off to where the dragon was located to see what was going on.

When he arrived at the river he saw Kagome in a state of panic as she was crying her heart out. She was in deep pain, a pain that he has never seen before as she was trying to escape the dragon that was guarding her. He rushed to her side as he picked her up in his arms to try to calm her. But she became violent as she tried to leave his embrace.

She wouldn't stop her crying or yelling as he pulled her away from him and smacked her back to reality.

Kagome felt when she was hit. The mental image that she had been witnessing over and over again in her mind was finally gone leaving her drained. She whimpered, her mate was holding her in a tight embrace as she started to calm down.

Sesshomaru was in deep pain. He never wanted to hurt his mate but in her state of hysterics he had to snap her out of it somehow. He hit her and when she calmed he pulled her back into his embrace as she started to calm down. She was still crying but it was a lot calmer now than it was before.

He picked her up and started walking back to camp as everyone meet them upon his return. They all knew that Kagome had been crying and her scent was full of fear. They had no idea what was going on as they waited for her to recover.

Once she had calmed down Sesshomaru sat with her in his lap. He pulled her away from his chest as he asked, "Kagome? What got you this upset? I have never seen you in such a hysterical state."

Kagome took a few deep breaths to get control over herself. Once she had it she started to tell her mate what she had seen in the water. Slowly at first and then with more energy she recounted everything she had seen.

Everyone in the area was listening to her every word. Even they felt the pain that she was in. They all understood how she cared deeply for all children and to hear that they were being taken and made into slave got everyone just as mad. They had to stop them no matter, they couldn't let them continue to do this to the women and children, be it human or demons.

oOo

General Hisoka was making sure that his men were ready to leave when Lord Sesshomaru called to move out. He heard the roar of the dragon that accompanied the Lady of the South and knew that something was wrong.

He took a couple of his commanders with him as they raced off to find out what was going on. When they arrived at the camp they noticed that everyone was gathered all in one place.

Hisoka noticed that they were listening intently to Lady Kagome as she was recounting something that she had seen. He listened intently as he felt her anguish at what she had observed. He stepped forward as he tried to reach the lady to see if she knew where this village was located.

The soldiers noticed the general's approach and moved to make way for him. When he got to the front he waited to see if he knew where this village was located as he listened.

Kagome had finished with her story as she looked up at Sesshomaru. Her eyes were red from all the crying she had been doing as she said, "Sesshomaru, we have to find this village. We can't let them take the children and put them into slavery. No child deserves to be taken away from its mother."

Sesshomaru had been listening to everything his mate was saying. When she was done he looked at her and said, "Kagome do you have any idea where this place is located?"

Kagome lowered her head she couldn't pick up where the attack was going to come from, "I don't know where it is. I can't pick up on it because I'm still upset. I can tell you that the location of the village is in an area that is devoid of the forest. There are fields in the area that looks like they can grow plenty of food.

It's a beautiful area and in the middle of the village there is a stone marking with three lines going down and three wiggly lines going across it making it look like water."

General Hisoka recognized that village as he took a step forward and said, "My Lord, the village she speaks of is 50 miles due north from here. It's called the river village for the village is built in a dry riverbed. If we leave now we should make it there in about an hours time."

Sesshomaru heard the general's word as he gave the order to move out. Everyone quickly gathered everything and started to move north. They had no time to spare if they were going to save this village that the Lady of the West had seen in her vision.

Sesshomaru climbed on Ah and Un as he held his mate tight against his chest. He didn't want to leave her alone, she had been so upset at what she had witnessed that he actually had to hit her to get her to calm down.

His heart ached when he saw the red hand print on her face for what he had to do. He leaned down and nuzzled his mate as he said, "Please forgive this Sesshomaru for hitting you. I couldn't get you to calm down and that was the only option I had." He whined begging for forgiveness for hitting her.

Kagome cuddled closer to her mate as she said, "There is nothing to forgive. If you didn't hit me when you did I could have lost it. When someone goes into emotional shock like I did you could die from it. The body shuts down to try and get rid of the pain. So I'm grateful that you did finally get me to snap out of it. Now I don't relive that vision every minute I'm awake."

Sesshomaru held Kagome closer to his chest and allowed her to fall asleep once again. They were moving fast through the forest, the only thing that was moving slowly were the supply wagons, which traveled as fast as they could.

True to Hisoka word they were nearing the village in Kagome's vision. They stopped on the outskirts of the village as they sent out scouts to check out the surrounding area. They came back about 10 minutes later saying that the area was clear of any threat.

They all gathered around Sesshomaru as they gave their reports. He sat there and listened as he was thinking. 'I know that my mate must have seen that vision. I wonder how far in the future was she actually seeing.'

Sesshomaru gave the order that they will set up camp away from the village and keep watch. They would wait a day to see if these demons would attack. Everyone pulled back into the forest as they found a suitable place to camp. Soldiers were sent out into the forest in all directions to keep watch and report anything suspicious.

Kagome had not moved nor had she awakened since this morning. This was not good. Sesshomaru was concerned that something was wrong with his mate. He had never seen her act like this before. First the vision now she was not waking up. He wished that he never brought her on this trip. It was taking its toll on Kagome.

She hadn't had the time to get adjusted to her new form and he knew that this was part of her problem. They were always interrupted so he couldn't train her properly. If the situation wouldn't have been so grave he would have left her in the West.

He sighed all they could do now was wait. He just hoped that her vision was incorrect. He would hate to see what would happen to her if she ever failed to protect the life of a child.

It was late in the afternoon when Kagome finally started to come around. She opened her eyes to find that she was lying on the dragon. He was watching her closely to see if she was all right. She smiled at the dragon and she rubbed each of their heads in affection. Then she said in a low voice, "Hey guys, I'm feeling a lot better now so don't worry so much about me all right."

Kagome stood as she scanned the area. They were coming and she could feel it. She turned toward the south as she stood in the middle of the clearing waiting. She put her hand on her sword, getting ready to do battle once the threat has shown itself to them.

Sesshomaru was walking back to where he had left Kagome in the dragons care. He was pulled into a meeting and he hated it. All he wanted to do was be with his Kagome and everyone was doing everything possible to keep them apart.

His eyes opened wide when he finally reached her location and saw Kagome standing in the middle of the forest with her hand on her sword. He rushed to her side as he asked, "Kagome what are you sensing?"

"There is a huge amount of youkai coming this way. They are a short distance away from this place, maybe 2 to 3 miles at the most. We must go and meet them so that they don't attack this village." Said Kagome never taking her eyes off the path that the intruders were taking to make it to her location.

Sesshomaru sent out his aura to see if he could find them. He couldn't sniff them out since they were concealing their scents so the only thing that he could do was send out feelers to see if he could locate them.

He finally found them, it was as his mate had stated, they were only a few miles away. He growled deep and low in his throat. Inuyasha must have heard the sound because only a few minutes later he was standing by his brothers side looking off in the distance.

Sesshomaru told his brother that they were coming and that he wanted to know who was guarding that section of forest. Inuyasha understood as he took off again.

Sesshomaru turned to his mate and said, "Lets go and meet this threat head on. We will not allow them to get near this village." He grabbed Kagome's hand as they started to walk toward the army that was approaching from the south.

oOo

Inuyasha quickly found General Hisoka and his commander and told them that the enemy was on their way. He turned to Hisoka and asked, "Who do you have on the southern part of the forest? The enemy is only a couple miles away and I know that we have sent scouts out there and have put them at about the five-mile mark. They should have already seen them coming from that direction and given us a warning."

Hisoka thought for a few minutes and then his eyes grew wide, he barked for one of his men as he quickly came to his side. "I want you to take a couple of men with you and find the scouts that are guarding the southern sector. I want them brought to me for failing in their duty." The soldier quickly bowed and took off with three other soldiers to follow their commander's orders.

Hisoka turned to Inuyasha and said, "I assure you my lord that I will have the ones responsible for their dereliction of duty. They will pay with their lives if I find that they were at fault."

Inuyasha was not happy that it was the general's own men that had let the enemy come through their defenses. He would hold the general to his word because if anything happen to Kagome he would personally kill him.

They got the soldiers together as they moved out to meet the threat. They left a small force behind in case someone got through to the village as the rest took off toward the battle. They were ready to fight for the new Lady of the South.

oOo

Sesshomaru and Kagome continued to walk until they stopped in the forest. They waited until the enemy came closer. They didn't have to wait for long when a large group of soldiers came out of the forest to confront them.

The leader eyed the two youkai in front of them as he looked at the female. She was very beautiful and General Kumar would love to have her as his own. They stopped as he and some of his soldiers stepped forward to confront the youkai with white hair.

Their attention were on Kagome as Sesshomaru started to growl low in his throat. It was a warning to them that if they touched her they will die. He saw as the soldier barks at his growl as he said, "We come from the Southern castle, General Kumar wishes for some female company and new slaves. You will have your village gather at the center and we will take all we want with us. Refuse and you will all die."

Sesshomaru's temper was starting to get the better of him when he heard this fool make his demands. They were not going to touch his mate as he said, "What make you think that I have anything to do with the village?"

"We don't care if you do or don't but the female will come with us. I'm sure that our general would enjoy her company." Said the Commander as he was licking his lips at the thought of having the demoness for himself once he got her. She was very beautiful and any demon would be honored to take her.

"Hnn, what makes you think that you can have my mate? You are not strong enough to keep a mate, of her caliber, safe from any harm." Said Sesshomaru as he was about ready to attack the fool in front of him for even thinking about taking his mate.

The commander smirked as he signaled with his head and about ten soldiers stepped forward to take the demoness from this fool. They rushed in but they never made it to where the demoness stood.

Sesshomaru saw the fools coming towards him, as he got ready. Once they were close enough he raised his hand and his poisonous whip came out and cut his enemy in half. They fell neatly on the ground, all sliced in half, as he looked at the commander.

The commander of the invading forces couldn't believe that this youkai just killed ten of his men with one swipe of his claws. He could tell he was powerful as he asked, "Who the hell do you think you are? We are enforcing General Kumar's orders and we will have the wench standing next to you."

"You will do well, bastard, to watch your tongue. No one talks about my mate like that and lives. I am Lord Sesshomaru, Taiyoukai of the West and my mate is the new Lady of the South. You will stand down and submit to my rule or die!" Sesshomaru was at the end of his patience as he pushed Kagome closer to him and slightly behind to protect her.

The commander didn't know what to say. They have heard of the great Lord Sesshomaru of the West but they have never met him before. This demon standing in front of them could be lying to them for all they knew. They were not about to give up on the girl as he said, "If your Lord Sesshomaru then what are you doing here in the forest? You should be heading toward the Southern castle to be greeted by General Kumar."

At that moment Inuyasha and the rest of their forces arrived to back up his brother in the fight. He was sure that Sesshomaru didn't need any help but they were there to protect Kagome in case she got into trouble.

The enemy commander became nervous when he saw Hisoka standing behind the demon that proclaimed to be the Lord of the West. He turned his attention to the General as he said, "General Hisoka what are you doing with them? Have you betrayed our own lands to go with this bastard?"

Hisoka eyed the commander that had come to destroy the village. He was one of Kumar's lackey's. He didn't care who he hurt as long as he got to keep what riches were left behind. "Commander if I were you I would submit to Lord Sesshomaru and his mate. She is the rightful ruler to the South and you must show her your respect.

Kumar never told us that Kamlyn had died by her hand when he was testing her to be Lord Sesshomaru's mate. She was the one that killed him and his daughter for there foul mouths. If you don't submit to her then I will take great pleasure in ripping out your throat."

Kagome started to sense that the remaining army was approaching their location. She pulled her sword from her sheath and everyone took a fighting stance. She turned her attention to the intruders in front of her as she said, "Refuse to submit and you will not live long enough to see the light of the next day. I will not let you take the children of that village and make them into slaves."

The commander had about enough of their talk as he gave the order to attack. The enemy rushed forward as the battle began.

Kagome quickly stepped away from her mate as she unleashed the power of her sword, "HOGOSHUGO!" The waves of purifying beams came out of her sword as she purified the demons that were approaching fast. She killed a good portion of them as the second wave met them in battle.

Hisoka rushed forward as he went after the commander of the attacking force. He had made him a promise to see to his demise and he was looking forward to it as he was slashing his way to his location.

Kagome sidestepped an attack as she spun on the ball of her foot and let go of her whip. She quickly cut down about 10 of the enemy soldiers as she leaped into the air to avoid another attack.

Sesshomaru was in the heat of battle as he was using his claws and whip to cut down the enemy. 'I will teach these fools a lesson. No one attacks my mate and lives.' He kept an eye on his mate out of the corner of his eye as he continued to fight killing all that came near him.

Kagome was getting angrier by the minute as her eyes turned blood red. She took out her other sword and she was using them both together to cut down her enemy. She got hit from behind as she went down hard. She looked up in time to see Inuyasha cut down the offending youkai as he took a protective stance in front of her to protect her.

Kagome sensed as a massive amount of the enemy soldiers were going toward the village. Her vision was about to come true as her aura flared. "Sesshomaru! They have gotten past us and are heading toward to the village." Was all Kagome said before she was gone. She disappeared in a flash of light as she went after those who wish to do the village harm.

Sesshomaru having heard his mate's call turned in time to see her leave the battle going toward the village. He had to go after her before she lost control and destroyed this area. He yelled, "Inuyasha, finish this fight and then follow to the village. We will need reinforcements there once this is cleaned up. I'm going after Kagome." He turned and left in a flash of light as he followed Kagome to the village.

The enemy soldiers had arrived at the village as they started their attack. They were taking the children from their mothers as they grabbed the women and put them all in one area under guards.

The human children would make good slaves for they will teach them how to obey their masters from a young age. The females once they were old enough they would take great pleasure in deflowering them, as they would prepare them for their life of servitude.

They were burning down the huts as they ran through the village gathering up what they had come for. They didn't have too much time for they knew that the soldiers they left behind in the clearing could only fight off that small amount of youkai for only so long before the fight was brought here to the village.

They already had a group ready to leave when they were attacked by a white blur.

Kagome had been racing toward the village, images of what had happened in that village coming back into her mind. She had to protect that child that had died trying to protect his mother.

She spotted the first wave of enemy soldiers, as they were ready to leave the area with their prisoners. She extended her claws ready to kill them. She rushed by and slashed with her claws as they went down without a fight. She stopped long enough to free the females and told them to gather the children. They were to go into the forest where she knew they would be protected when her soldiers arrived in the area. She told them that her soldiers would protect them until they got rid of this threat.

The females, grateful for having been freed, grabbed the children and made it into the safety of the forest.

Kagome turned and continued on her way, her legs going faster than she ever thought possible as she race toward the center of town. That was the place where she had seen the child get killed.

oOo

Sesshomaru was racing after his mate. She was even faster than him, he was having a hard time just catching up to her but he was determined to protect her. He heard a roar from the village and he knew that something had gone wrong as he raced to where he knew his mate was located.

oOo

Kagome finally made it close to the center of the village as she engaged the enemy. She was cutting them down with ease as she made her way toward the center where the main concentration of youkai could be found.

The youkai were in the middle of the village gathering up the last of the prisoners as a small boy was struggling with his capturers. He broke free from their grasp as he ran toward his mother.

He hit the youkai full force for touching his mother as he stood his ground and tried to protect her. The youkai seeing red for being interrupted by the boy charged as he extended his claws. He slashed as the boy fell to the ground dead from protecting the only thing he valued most in his life, his mother.

A cry of anguish was heard in the village as they saw a demoness come into view. She had fallen to her knees as she witnessed what had happened to the child.

Kagome had to fight her way to the center of the village to get where she wanted to be. When she finally reached the center of the village she saw the boy from her vision get cut down by a youkai. She let out an anguish cry as she fell to her knees.

'I have failed to reach the boy in time to save him. He died because I wasn't strong enough to protect him. How could I let this happen!' Thought Kagome as she raised her head to look at the enemy soldiers heading her way.

Kagome gave in to her beast as she released it to take care of the enemy that dared to cut down a child for protecting his mother. Her body was engulfed in a pure white blinding light as she transformed into her true form.

The youkai who where rushing to get to the demoness, that was on the ground stopped dead in their tracks when they saw her transform into her true demon form. She was big as they looked into her blood red eyes.

Kagome didn't see or feel anything as she attacked. She slashed out with her claws and killed the youkai that were trying to get to her. They all fell dead at her feet as she started to growl at the one's that were left.

The youkai having seen the demoness turn into her true form started to back away, they didn't want to die as they turned tail and ran from the village.

Kagome made sure that the prisoners were freed and that there were no more enemy soldiers in the area. She walked toward the fallen child as a lone tear came out of her eye. She lifted her head into the air as she howled her anguish for all to hear and to call for the deaths of the ones that did this.

She turned her attention toward the fleeing youkai as she gave chance. She will not allow them to live as she raced after them.

Sesshomaru made it to the center of the village in time to hear his mate howl in pain. He knew that she cared deeply for children and to see this one die because she couldn't protect him touch her very soul. He saw as his mate raced off after the youkai that had done this.

He made his way to where the boy was laying and looked as his mother was holding him in her arms crying. He had seen this before in the eyes of his own mate when one of their pups would get hurt. It was a pain so great that she might not live on for such a great loss.

He pulled Tenseiga from its sheath as he approached. The other women seeing a new demon coming toward them tried to get the woman to let go of her son so they could get to safety. The woman refused to let go of her little boy and chose death.

Once Sesshomaru got to where the woman was sitting with her son he gently said, "Woman if you wish to have your son returned to you please place him on the ground and step away."

The woman looked up with tear soaked eyes and looked at the demon standing in front of her. He was sincere in what he was saying as she agreed. If he could bring back her son then she would place him on the ground and step away.

The woman did as she was told as Tenseiga pulsed to life. It started to glow blue as Sesshomaru looked at the boy. He started to see the messengers of death, as they appeared to take the boy's soul. He slashed once with his sword sending them back to where they belonged as the boy started to move.

The woman upon seeing what the demon had done rushed to her son's side and embraced him. Glad to have him alive once again in her arms. She turned to the demon and said, "Thank you so much for returning my son to me. If its not too much to ask what is your name?"

Sesshomaru put his sword back in its sheath as he considered her question. He turned to her and said, "I am Sesshomaru, Taiyoukai of the Western Lands. The giant Inu that was here is my mate. She had a vision that this would happen and we came here to prevent it. But we were too late. I could not let the boy die for wanting to protect his mother. Plus I could not take the pain my mate will be in for having failed to protect his life."

Sesshomaru turned and walked away from the group of females that were looking on in awe, this youkai was actually helping them as they saw him transform in his true form and took off after the female demon that had left.

Sesshomaru raced off after his mate. He could feel her, she was close, and she was in a full blood rage. When he finally made it to her location her rage was so great that he had to find a way to calm her down.

oOo

Kagome had been running after the offending youkai that had killed that child, she was not going to let them get away from her. She raced after them as she caught up with them and used her claws to kill them.

One of them survived as he transformed into his true form. He was a brown Inu Youkai with green eyes. He was slightly bigger as he face off with her. They circled around each other trying to find an opening to strike. They both rushed in as they attacked each other.

The brown inu was strong but Kagome was not about to give up as she bit into his leg. He howled in pain as he managed to shake her off. She attacked again and she latched on to his back and grabbed him between the shoulder blades. Her powerful jaws digging deeper into his skin as she ripped a piece of him off.

The blood was running down her jaws as she spat the offending piece of meat out of her mouth. Her breathing ragged as she continued her assault on the bastard for killing an innocent child.

He tried to attack her but she was too fast. When he raced by her she smacked him with her tail as he went down. She turned and rushed in as she grabbed him by the neck. Her powerful jaws were closing off his windpipe as she crushed it causing the poison from her mouth to go into his wounds.

She pulled away from him as she watched him thrash around on the ground in agony. He died a slow and painful death as her poison finally took hold and killed him.

Satisfied she turned as she spotted a white inu youkai and growled viciously. She was out of control and she wanted more blood.

Sesshomaru stepped forward with caution. He knew that his mate had lost control over her inner inu and it was in a blood rage. He would not allow her to hurt herself nor will he allow her to kill him. He approached as he said, 'Mate, calm down and get control of your inner youkai. If you continue like this I will be forced to subdue you.'

Kagome growled as she attacked. He quickly moved out of the way as he avoided her attack. She came after him again as he again move and then hit her with his tail as she went down.

She got up, sneezing in the process to get the dust out of her nose, as she circled around him again looking for a way to attack him. She moved her tail to the side as she unleashed a powerful blast of purifying power toward her mate.

Sesshomaru saw what his mate had done and he had never seen anyone use their powers when transformed into their true forms. He moved quickly away as her blast just barely missed him. He had to take control of the situation or he would lose her.

He attacked while she was trying to get herself together as he knocked her down to the ground. He landed on top of her as he bit into the back of her neck while he pinned her to the ground. His massive form would not let her get free as she was struggling in his hold.

Kagome was unable to move as she was pinned to the ground. The pressure on the back of her neck was great as she tried to get away. She heard the demon start to purr and she seemed to recognize it from somewhere. Her struggling started to subside, as the pain was almost too much for her to bear.

Sesshomaru kept up his pressure on her neck as he started to purr. He wanted to calm her so she could get control over her inner inu. She started to calm as her struggles became less and less. He heard her whine in pain as he said, 'Submit female!'

Kagome heard his request as she growled, 'NO!' She was growing weaker by the minute as he continued to hold her down. She whimpered for the pain was too great for her to take any more. She stopped her struggling as she laid on the ground with the offending male on top of her. She closed her eyes as she took in his scent and continued to hear the soothing noise of his purrs.

When she opened her eye they were back to normal as she heard her mate say again, 'Submit to me!' and felt the pressure increase on her neck as she yelled, 'Female submits!'

Sesshomaru having heard her submission let go of the back of her neck as he started to lick her wounds. He had to apply more pressure than when she was in her human form because of all the hair. He turned to her and said, 'Mate transform back.'

Kagome close her eyes as she started to transform back to her human form.

Sesshomaru was still on top of her as he transformed with her. She had lost her clothes again as he covered her with his tail until he got his haori off and put it around her small form. He picked her up in his arms when he noticed that his brother and his commanders were all racing toward his location.

oOo

Inuyasha had about enough of these small fries as he let wave after wave of his wind scar out to kill the youkai that were attacking them. He had killed the majority of them and the rest fled once they saw their leader die at the hands of General Hisoka.

When the threat was gone he took off after his brother as they raced toward the village. They found the villagers in the center of the village as they stopped to ask what had happened.

Inuyasha heard everything that they said as he asked, "Do you know in which direction they went in?"

They pointed toward the north as the group raced after him to find Kagome. When they got to the spot where Sesshomaru was located with his mate. They had witnessed Kagome kill another inu youkai and she was in a blood rage.

Hisoka was watching the battle in front of him as he turned to Inuyasha and asked, "Who is the other white Inu Youkai that is fighting against the brown one?"

Inuyasha continued to watch as Kagome fought her battle with the other Inu. He heard Hisoka question as he replied, "The other white Inu is Kagome."

Hisoka was surprised to hear this. No female demoness ever transformed into her true form because they were weaker and couldn't control their inner inu. But Lady Kagome was even more powerful in this form. He recognized the other youkai and knew him to be a powerful opponent, yet she was defeating him in battle.

His opinion of Kagome grew ten fold as they continued to watch the battle forming in front of them.

They stood there and watched as Sesshomaru battled with his mate to subdue her before it was too late. For if a demon stays too long in a blood rage they could lose themselves to their inner youkai and never come back.

They finally saw as Sesshomaru got Kagome to submit to him as they transformed back into their human form. They rushed to his side in time for them to see him wrapping his haori around his mate as he picked her up.

Kagome appeared asleep in his arms as they approached with caution. He was always protective of Kagome when she was like this.

Sesshomaru's eyes glowed red as he saw the rest of his pack approach; all he wanted was to be left alone with his mate. He growled as he turned to leave when he heard his brother yell, "Hey Sesshomaru! Where are you going with Kagome?"

General Hisoka put a gentle but firm hand on the young lords shoulder as he said, "I believe its time that we leave them alone for a while. I can tell it's been too long since they had been together. That is one of the reason she went into a blood rage. He will return with her in a few hours. He will not risk her safety and stay away from the protection we offer for his mate.

We however must go and see to the villagers. Once they are taken care of then we too can rest for the remainder of the day."

Inuyasha heard what Hisoka had said. He did have a point. It has been a while since he has been alone with Kagome and he needed her as much as she needed him. They all turned and left the area heading back to the village to make sure that everyone was all right.

_**oOoLEMONoOo**_

Sesshomaru left his pack walking away with his mate. She did not have full control of her powers yet and he had to make sure that she was at a safe distance from his group. He knew that he would be protected from her wrath but his pack was not. They could all die if she was to unleash her powers on them.

So he chose to leave as he walked deeper into the forest looking for a place that he could be alone with his mate. It has been way too long since he had any alone time with her. He continued to walk as he sniffed the area. He caught the scent of the hot springs that was close by.

'This will be the perfect place for her to regain her control back. Plus we can have some alone time until we have to head back towards the others. They would come looking for us if we don't return. I would expect nothing less of them for trying to protect us.' Thought Sesshomaru as he headed toward the hot springs.

He arrived a short while later as he looked around the area. He set up a strong barrier that would not let anyone through if they decided to attack him here with his mate. Her safety was the most important thing to him right now.

He moved closer to the hot springs as he placed his mate gently on the ground. He stripped his clothes off as he leaned down and removed his haori from Kagome. He picked her up in his arms as he started to make his way into the warm water.

It felt good against his skin as the warmth of the water soothed his aching muscles. The air was still cold but near the springs it was very warm. He found a submerged rock under the water as he sat down with his mate in his arms. He cradled her closer to his chest as he kept her head above the water to allow her to relax.

He immediately noticed that she relaxed into his embrace as he sighed with relief. Her aura was calming down and he was happy. Once it was normal again Kagome started to stir in his arms but she continued to sleep.

He washed her hair and then slowly cleaned her cheeks of the blood that was there. He checked her to see if she was injured but he found that the blood came from the other demon she had fought.

He turned her slightly as Kagome moaned in his arms, protesting him moving her all around. He checked her neck where he had to grab to subdue her as his eyes opened wide.

She had bruises on her neck and a few puncture marks where his fangs had grabbed her. He whimpered as he started to lick the back of her neck to heal it. He never meant to grab her so hard but he didn't have a choice. It was either that or loose his mate to her blood rage.

Once he had healed her neck he rested her against his chest. He was stroking her hair in the warm water as his chest vibrated to sooth her. She responded in kind to his administration and it aroused him immediately. He had never heard her purr before and was definitely to his liking.

His hands continued down her back as he rubbed them all over her body. She was beautiful and she was his. It had been too long since their last joining and this had almost caused her to lose herself to her inner inu.

He shifted Kagome so that she was sitting on his lap facing him with her knees on the outside of his hips. He brought her body closer to his and allowed the heat from his body to penetrate into hers. He started to lick her neck, as he wanted her to wake up from her ordeal.

oOo

Kagome felt that she was sitting in something very warm that was surrounding her body. It felt good as it soothed her tired muscles and allowed her to relax. She picked up on her mate's scent as his hands were traveling all over her body.

It had been too long since she had felt his hands on her. She was beginning to think that he didn't desire her anymore since their mating but what she felt on her stomach told her something totally different.

He was aroused very aroused and it sent her senses into over drive. She opened her eyes to see that they were in the hot springs as she lifted her head to look at her mate. His eyes were blood red with lust, as he looked at her with desire.

She opened up her senses and she felt that they were, for the first time since they had started to travel to the south, alone. She gave in to her passion knowing that they would not be disturb for a long while.

She reached up with her hand as she touched the tip of his ear and started to scratch the delicate skin right behind it. She saw as her mate closed his eyes and let out a purr of contentment.

She shifted in his lap as she rose on her knees so she could reach him, her chest coming out of the water as the valley of her breast was almost to his chin. She started from his forehead as she kissed her way down his face. There was not an inch that she left untouched as she continued.

Her other hand traveled down his chiseled chest as she felt his muscles tightened under her touch. His whimpers and growls of pleasure were filling the air around them as she let her hand slipped further down to his now engorged member.

She brushed lightly with her fingertips as she heard his breath hitch. She continued to touch him but just barely as she went down his shaft.

Sesshomaru breathing was becoming labored. His lovely mate had ideas of her own as her touch set him on fire. He couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips as her fingers were just gently touching him. She was teasing him with want and desire as he felt when she wrapped her small hands around his shaft.

Slowly, oh so slowly, she started her torture. Moving painful slow as her hand was moving up and down on his shaft. Her delicate lips were moving all over his face as she nipped and suckled in different areas.

First were his ears as her sweet hot tongue met with the most sensitive part. Slowly she was running the tip of her tongue along the inside of his ear as he heard a moan escape her lips. She continued to go down as she licked at his markings making him go insane.

His markings were the most sensitive part of his body and her tongue running across them made him even harder. She finally made it to his mouth as their lips met for the first time since she had awaken from her sleep.

Their passion grew the more they kissed as he brought his arms up and encircled her body, pulling her closer to him. He felt her shift in his lap as he felt her tight sheath surround him. She was even tighter than the first time he took her.

He made to move out of the hot springs but she kept them in the water. He was being retrained but he didn't know how she was doing this.

Kagome body was on fire. She knew that her mate was aroused beyond his control. Her desires for him were driving her actions as she shifted in the water and slid down his hardened member.

She felt him gasp as she sat on his lap trying to get her breathing under control. Once she did she slowly started to move as she started to build up the passion between them. She didn't want him to move so she placed a spell on him to keep him in place while she enjoyed his body.

She was going to slowly torture him for making her wait all this time. She started to go a little faster as she was trying to bring them to completion. She went faster and when she felt that he was almost to his peak she stopped.

A growl escaped Sesshomaru's lips as he looked into her eyes. They were blood red like his and he could see the passion in her eyes. He saw a wicked smile on her lips as she moved off him and got out of the springs. He tried to follow but he still could not move. He looked at her with questions in his eyes as he heard his mate say, "If you can get free from my spell you can have me the rest of the way."

It was a challenge and Sesshomaru's inner inu was willing to take it. His demonic aura started to flare as he quickly broke her spell and went after her.

Kagome quickly dodged his attack as she crouched down low to the ground. If he really wanted her he would have to subdue her but she was not going to make it easy for him.

Sesshomaru understood her challenge. He had left her for too long and she had her doubts that he still wanted her for a mate. Her inner inu was the one driving her instincts as his responded in kind.

Sesshomaru's tail moved from side to side deciding on a plan of attack. Kagome's hair was floating freely behind her as she moved slowly to her right trying to find a way to escape.

Kagome blotted to the left as Sesshomaru gave chase, he caught her from behind as they both landed face down on the ground with Sesshomaru on top of Kagome. He had her pinned with his body as his hands moved her hands above her head. He released a deep growl from deep within his chest wanting his mate to relax into their mating.

Kagome was definitely aroused, as she smelled her mate's scent. It was very spicy and intoxicating. It made her head spin with desire but she was not going to make it easy on him. She was playing hard to get and she was determined to win her game.

She shifted as his full weight came down on her. She felt when he moved her hair away from her back as his bare chest came into contact with her back. It was hot and soft as it started to vibrate from his purrs. It aroused her like nothing before as she moaned and then purred in response to him.

Sesshomaru's nostrils flared as he caught his mate scent. It spiked so fast that he almost lost control over his inner inu. She was responding to his scent as it made her receptive. He lowered his head as he started to nuzzle her neck.

He moved his hips against her back as he felt her get tense and then relaxes into his touch. His hand traveled down the side of her body as it caressed her skin. She was so soft to his touch. He moved his leg between her as he pulled him apart giving him access to her sweet wet core.

His hand moved under her stomach as he found her pleasure point and started to rub. He was moving his hip in time with what he was doing as he was sending her to her end. He continued until he felt her body erupt in pure ecstasy.

Kagome was breathing hard as he brought her to her release. She went limp on the ground and he took advantage of her present state.

Sesshomaru lifted her off the ground as he cradled her against his chest. His hands moving gently over her breast grabbing one in each hand as he started to massage them. He felt his mate lean into his chest as she moaned in pleasure.

He shifted her forward as he brought her to all fours. He was still in control as he shifted and entered from behind. He growled his pleasure as he started to move. He moved slowly at first as he started to build the passion between them.

Kagome started to purr as she felt her mate moving within her. She met all of his moves as the heat started to build in her stomach. She begged him to move faster and harder as he was hitting a place that was giving her such pleasure that she started to growl her delight.

Sesshomaru continued his assault on his mate as he heard her request. He complied immediately and started to move faster. Soon he could feel his end coming but he wanted her to come first. He reached down and started to rub her harden numb as it finally brought her to her peak.

Kagome felt as the knot finally exploded in a huge orgasm that left her body weak. Her mate continued for another minute before he too meet with his end. They collapsed on the ground out of breath as Sesshomaru reached over and sunk his fangs into his mates shoulder renewing his mark.

Kagome felt the pain in her shoulder as her mate bit down on her shoulder renewing her mating mark. She shifted in his arms as she started to lick his neck. She heard her mate purr with desire as her fangs grew. Instincts took over as she bit Sesshomaru on the neck where the neck and shoulder met. She drank of his blood as she pulled away from her mark and licked her mating mark to heal it.

Sesshomaru was out of breath. It had been way too long since he had been with her. This time he had her on her back as he turned to his lovely mate and showed her how much he loved her as he ravished her body again.

They continued for the better part of an hour until they fell exhausted on the ground. Neither had enough strength to continue, as they had made up for lost time and they were finally satisfied.

_**oOoOoOoOo END OF THE LEMON oOoOoOooOoOo**_

Sesshomaru laid there with his mate in his embrace. He could not get enough of her. He had taken her in every position he could think of and then some. He had ravished her body until she couldn't think straight.

Finally after about an hour they fell exhausted not once moving from their position as Kagome fell asleep in his arms. They stayed like that for a while when he started to notice that it was getting dark. If they didn't return to their camp they would come looking for him.

He sighed, he didn't want to leave this place but he knew they had to go back or risk being found like this. He was not about to let anyone see his lovely mate's body.

He pulled away from Kagome as he laid her gently down on the ground. She whimpered at the lost of his touch but remained asleep. He went over and got dressed as he put his haori back on Kagome to cover her.

He stood with his mate in his arms as he formed his demon cloud under his feet. He moved with speed as they went back toward camp. He was shielding her body from the cold air that was whipping around him.

He finally made it back to camp as he landed near the dragon that was looking for his master. Once he touched down he saw his brother running towards him as he held Kagome closer to his chest. Still being protective of her even though they were safe.

oOo

Inuyasha was going insane with worry. He knew that his brother would not let anything harm Kagome. But that didn't mean that he couldn't still worry about her. She had gone into a blood rage and had stayed in that form for a long time.

He was pacing back and forth as he tried to think of what to do. He stopped and looked at the sky as he thought, 'I will give them until sundown before I go looking for them. I have to find out if they are alright.'

He saw as the two-headed dragon rose to his feet and started looking at the sky. He picked his nose up into the air and sniffed as he caught the sent of his brother's approach. At last he knew that they were safe and that Kagome was all right.

When he saw his brother land he saw the protectiveness he had towards her. He stopped just short of were he stood as he asked, "Welcome back Sesshomaru, would you like something to eat? We have food prepared."

Sesshomaru heard his brother's question as he looked at his mate. He knew that she would not wake up to eat so he declined the offer. He saw, as his brother left them alone knowing that he was safe and so was his mate to get some rest.

Sesshomaru settled on the ground next to the fire. They had made them a nice soft bed as he laid down with his mate. He held her tight against his chest as he lowered his nose into her hair. Her sweet scent surrounded him with calm and peace as he fell asleep with the one he loved.

oOo

That is the end to another chapter. I gave you all a nice long chapter for making you wait. I hope that you all enjoyed it. Kagome's power continues to grow with each passing day. She is proving to be a hand full for Sesshomaru.

They picked up an army that will help them fight to get to the southern castle. This new ally will prove to be a great asset, when they finally reach the southern castle.

In the next chapter Sesshomaru and Kagome finally reach their objective. It is not going to be easy to take the castle from Kumar. Join me in the next chapter as they fight to finally gain control of the Southern Lands.

Until the next chapter!

Ja ne!


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Just before Sesshomaru's arrival with his mate they had found out who was guarding the southern sector of the forest before the enemy attacked.

General Hisoka had been true to his word. They had brought those soldiers before him and his suspicions were correct. He had been looking for the traitor in his mist but he had been too careful in the past and had always evaded his detection. But this time he had made a fatal mistake.

Lady Kagome had caught the enemy's approach, they had sent out the alarm to warn everyone that they were about to be attacked. But they never realized that putting her in danger once he had given his word to protect her and her descendants would be their death.

The young inu youkai was in league with the commander of the enemy forces. He had given them a way into their camp without being detected. If Lady Kagome had not sensed them coming he would have lost a good portion of his soldiers.

This did not sit well with Hisoka as he growled out his demands, "You have betrayed me in letting the enemy soldiers pass through our perimeter. You never cared if your fellow soldiers were killed because of your actions. You could have hurt Lady Kagome and ruin our chances in the peace that she could bring this land. I want to know who you are working for and where you are going to meet them."

The prisoners never said a word as they were taken away to be interrogated. They didn't have much information for them as they met their death at the hands of Hisoka. His leak within his ranks was finally found and he could rest a little easier.

oOo

The night was becoming colder. The wind was whipping around the area sending chills up everyone's spine, as our group of travelers was settling in for the night. Ah and Un had noticed that his mistress was shivering from the cold night air. She had cuddled closer to his master for warmth as his master pulled the blanket closer around them to try to keep them warm.

They moved closer to his master and mistress hoping not to wake them. They knew that being a fire youkai they radiated high heat so he could keep them warm for the night. The trick was to get close enough to them without waking their master in the process. They knew that he was very protective of her and if they admitted it to themselves, they were too.

They crawled their way over to them and to their surprise their master did not sense them near by. They curled their body around them making sure that they didn't touch his master or his mate.

He put his wing over them to protect them from the cold wind that was blowing around the area, as they settled down to sleep. His body heat was gently encircling the people he protected as they sighed in contentment.

Ah saw out of the corner of his eye that his mistress had stopped shivering and fell into a peaceful sleep. He growled telling Un that their idea had worked to warm her and they both sighed glad to be of service to her. They closed their eyes and fell asleep knowing that their master and mate were warm under their wing.

oOo

Sesshomaru started to stir first thing in the morning. It was just his habit to wake up early in the morning. He shifted as he felt something warm hitting his chest and heard a light growl of protest. He opened his eyes as he allowed them to come into focus.

He furrowed his eyebrows together when he noticed that they were being protected from the falling snow that had started. He turned his head and looked up to see the wing of his pet dragon draped over them. 'When did Ah and Un come to lay next to us? And how come I didn't notice them being this close to us? I should have sensed that there was another demon near my mate.'

Sesshomaru did not like this train of thought as he turned to his inner inu, 'Why did you allow this dragon near our mate?'

'Dragon helps protect our mate. He is very protective of her. We could not keep her warm last night. Dragon is fire youkai, warmed mate, kept her safe.' Said his inner inu as it purred to keep his mate asleep.

Sesshomaru heard his inner inu and sighed. He looked down to see his mate curled into his body for warmth. He could feel her bare chest on his as he felt one of her legs in between his. Her arms were around his chest, while her fingers were laced through his hair, gripping it tightly in her fist. There was no way for him to get up without her knowing about it because of the way she was position.

He remained still for a little while as it continued to snow. 'If it continues like this it will be hard for us to travel. The way to the southern castle is a long one and we might still find trouble along the way.'

Sesshomaru started to hear the camp coming to life as they got food ready for those who wanted to eat. He shifted trying to get up when a growl of annoyance stopped his movement. He looked at his mate as she started to wake up.

oOo

Kagome was very warm, she was tired and didn't want to get up. When she felt the person she was holding on to move she started to growl for being disturbed. Slowly she opened her eyes to see that she was staring at a bare chest. She looked up to see the golden eyes of her mate as she smiled lovingly.

She tightened her hold on her mate as she started to settle down again to continue sleeping. When she felt her mate moving again she growled, "Where are you going? I don't want to get up yet."

Sesshomaru chuckled as he lowered his head to her ear, licked her, and then he said, "I have to get up. We have to leave soon and you need some new clothes."

Kagome looked down and saw that she was naked. She blushed a deep red as she looked up at her mate with horror in her eyes. "What happened to my clothes? Did you destroyed them last night in the hot springs?"

Sesshomaru was happy that she remembered their time together at the springs but she did not remember what had happened before that. He held her closer to his chest as he explained. "You turned into your true demon form yesterday and went into a blood rage. It took me a long time to subdue you before you could transform back into your human form. I was afraid that I had lost you to your inner inu."

Sesshomaru saw the confusion in her eyes as he continued to explain, "When a demon goes into a blood rage they lose control of their inner inu. If it is left to go on the rampage then you may never return to your human form."

Kagome took all of this in as she started to remember what happened the previous day. As her memories returned so did the guilt of not being able to protect the child that had tried to protect his mother.

Kagome started to cry as she buried her face into her mate's chest and said, "I couldn't protect him! I didn't make it there in time to save him. WHAT GOOD AM I!"

Sesshomaru held Kagome tighter as she tried to get free from his embrace. He held her as he started to purr to calm his distraught mate. Once she stopped struggling he said, "Mate I could not let you carry the guilt of not being able to protect the child. I used Tenseiga and revived him after you took off to catch the one's who had hurt him. He is alive and he is with his mother."

Kagome calmed as she heard his words, she looked up into his eyes and saw the truth in them. He had revived the child because he knew she would be blaming herself for his death. She wanted to know if this was the only reason he had revived the child as she asked, "Why? Why did you revive him? Did you revive him because of me?"

"No mate, that's not the only reason I revived him. I could not let a child die because of the actions of adults. He was young and only did what came normal for a child. He wanted his mother to be safe and he protected her. He should have never died because of that.

But I can only bring back those, which Tenseiga gives me permission to bring back. My father's sword has a mind of its own and if it felt that this was their destiny then I cannot revive them. I know this because I have tried before and have failed." Said Sesshomaru as he saw his mate relax into his arms.

He held her for a few more minutes and then said, "Kagome, I will return shortly. I will get you something warmer to wear and bring you some food before we head out."

Kagome nodded as she released her mate from her embrace and immediately felt the stinging cold hitting her skin. She brought the blankets closer to her body trying to stay warm as she curled into a fetal position.

Sesshomaru stood as he grabbed his haori and put it on. He stood as Ah and Un moved their wing slightly to let him rise. It raised its heads and waited for their master to speak. They knew they were in trouble for being so close to him.

Sesshomaru stood as he eyed the dragon. It was waiting for some form of punishment from him for being so close to his mate. He reached out with his hand as patted each head before he said, "Ah, Un, stay with Kagome and keep her warm. I will return shortly with some warmer clothes for her and some food."

To the dragons delight his master was not mad at them for being close and he was telling them to keep her warm while he was away. They were happy as they growled their agreement to his master's request.

As soon as Sesshomaru walked away the dragon moved its wing over his mistress and curled his body closer to her. He saw as his heat warmed his mistress and they purred with delight.

Once Sesshomaru was gone from her side Kagome felt the cold on her naked body. But soon she felt warm again as she looked up to see Ah and Un with their body curled around her keeping her warm. She smiled as she said, "Ah, Un, did you keep us warm last night?"

The dragonheads moved up and down confirming her suspicions. Kagome giggled as she reached up with her hand and petted each head in turn as she said, "Thank you both. I know that Sesshomaru appreciates it as much as I do." Kagome shifted her position as she wrapped her blanket around her body and moved closer to the dragon. She sat by his side so that he wouldn't have to keep his wing up and he could relax a little.

Ah and Un did relax their wing as they settled it to the ground. It still covered his mistress and provided her with warmth. They were lying on the ground with their heads held high. They were scanning for potential threat that would want to do his mistress harm.

oOo

Sesshomaru got a status report from his brother and the commander of his forces. He was informed that they had taken care of the village after the attack yesterday. Everyone was accounted for in the village and they had lost no one in that attack.

General Hisoka came forward and kneeled on one knee in front of Sesshomaru. His head was bowed low as he said, "Please forgive me my lord but it was several of my people that had let the enemy through our defenses without sounding the alarm. They have been dealt with once we got the necessary information from those individuals."

Sesshomaru eyebrow twitched as he saw the general step forward and kneel before him. He was wondering what was going on when he heard his words. He had almost forgotten about that incident as he growled. "What information could they provide us before they met with their demise?"

Hisoka replied to his Lords demands, "My Lord, they didn't give us a lot of information but they did say that Kumar is trying to take hold of the south and is trying to rally the surrounding lords to his side. What Kumar fails to know is that the lords surrounding the castle are loyal only to the true Lord or Lady that would claim the south once their presence is known.

They all hold faith in me that I would send word back to them when we have a new lord for the south. My messengers are currently on their way to inform them of your impending arrival. They will keep Kumar satisfied for now and go along with him until we lay siege to the castle."

Sesshomaru looked at his brother to see if he knew about all of this. Inuyasha inclined his head saying he did know about it and approved. He would trust his brother's judgment for now, as he said, "Very well, we head toward the Southern castle in one hours time. Make sure that everyone is ready to move by then."

Once everything was settled Sesshomaru moved to one of the wagons that carried supplies for him and his mate. He got Kagome some warm clothes and then got her something to eat as he walked back to his mate.

Inuyasha saw what his brother was doing as he moved to intercept. He wanted to know how Kagome was doing as he stopped right beside him and asked, "How is Kagome? Is she back to normal?"

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow at his brother and said, "She's fine. She has recovered from her blood rage and from her passion last night." He smirked when he saw his brothers eyes open wide at his comment as his face turned as red as his haori.

"Oii bastard! I didn't need to know all that! I just wanted to know if she was all right! I am entitled you know!" raged Inuyasha as he saw his brother walk away from him. He has been doing well in keeping his temper in check but when Sesshomaru teased him like that he couldn't help the feelings he had when it came to Kagome.

Yes he loved her but not in the way he used to love her. She was his little sister and that made her special. With his temper raised he started giving orders to get ready to move out as he bounded into the trees to cool off.

Sesshomaru couldn't help the chuckle that came out as he walked away from his red-faced brother. He always liked getting under his brother skin and it's been a while since he had done that. He knew that Inuyasha was trying hard to hold his temper in and he had been proud of his brother for doing it so well.

But the last couple of weeks had taken its toll on everyone and he needed to get his brother to relax even if he had to poke fun at him once in a while to get him mad. He had to remember to do that during a battle because he always fought harder when he was pissed.

He finally got back to Ah and Un as the dragon raised his wing to allow his master to enter.

When Sesshomaru looked for his mate she was sitting up against the dragon asleep just under his wing. The blanket was wrapped around her body to keep her warm. He reached out with his hand and touched her cheek as he saw her stir from her sleep.

Kagome woke up when she felt someone touching her. She knew this aura as she opened her eyes to see her mate sitting in front of her with a smile. She smiled back as she sat up and he handed her some clothes. But before she could pull away the blanket Sesshomaru stopped her as he said to the dragon, "Ah, Un, lower your wing so you can cover Kagome."

The dragon complied with his master's order as he lowered his wing to hide her while she changed. As soon as his wing came down the area around Kagome became warm again as she proceeded to get dressed.

Once she was done dressing she ate the food Sesshomaru brought her. She was not really that hungry and ate only a part of the food that Sesshomaru brought her.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow when he saw that his mate didn't eat all the food. He knew she needed nourishment as he asked, "Was the food unacceptable that you didn't finish eating?"

Kagome turned to him and said, "I'm not that hungry this morning so instead of eating it all and getting sick later, I chose to eat a small amount. That way I can keep the food in my stomach."

Kagome then turned and gave the rest of her food to Ah and Un as they ate it greedily. Sesshomaru understood her actions now, 'She wanted to make sure that the dragon had some food to eat. She cares for him just like everyone else. She will never cease to amaze this Sesshomaru.'

Kagome got busy getting the dragon ready to leave once he was done eating. When she was done she walked over to her mate and immediately his tail went around her waist as she was pulled into his side. The order was given and everyone started to move to the southern castle.

oOo

Along the way Sesshomaru had explained to her what has been going on. He explained what they were going to do once they reached the southern castle.

Kagome listened to her mate as they walked. She understood the plan as she was looking around trying to find Inuyasha, who she had not seen that morning. Once Sesshomaru was finished with his briefing she turned to him and said, "Sesshomaru? Where is Inuyasha? I haven't seen him this morning and he always stops by and says good morning to me."

Sesshomaru chuckled as he explained what had happened that morning between him and his brother. Needless to say when he was done with his explanation and looked at Kagome she was as red as a tomato.

At that moment Kagome felt a familiar aura coming toward her as she turned and noticed Inuyasha heading her way. She smiled as she saw Inuyasha briefly stop and said, "Good morning Kagome." He turned as he growled at his brother before he leaped from her side to go to the front of the group to see what was going on.

She sighed there was nothing she could do to stop them from teasing each other. It was like having two more children with her and she was becoming tired of it. But then she chuckled when she remembered all the times she would tease her brother just to make him mad. She guessed that it was no different between the brothers and let them be. If they got too out of hand she would deal with them.

Sesshomaru and Kagome were walking in the middle of the group choosing to let Inuyasha and the general lead the way to the castle. They seemed to have formed a bond together and Sesshomaru was not about to break it up. It would be good for his brother to establish himself with the general if he was put in charge of the south. The general would make a strong ally and help keep the peace.

They traveled through the snow all day. It never let up as kagome reached down and picked some snow up in her hand. She noticed that the snow was dry almost like powder and wouldn't pack together as she sighed and let it go.

Sesshomaru was looking at her in curiosity. He observed what she did and sighed as she stood and let the snow fall from her hand. He wanted to know what was going on as he asked in a curious voice, "Kagome, why did you pick up the snow only to let it go again?"

Kagome looked at her mate as she said, "I wanted to make a snowball but the snow is too dry and it won't stick together. Back home when it would snow my brother and I would go out and have a snowball fight, but when it's this dry it won't work."

"Indeed and what would having a snowball fight achieve? Surely it must be meant as some sort of training." Asked Sesshomaru while he continued to walk and scan the area for threats.

Kagome giggled as she said, "There doesn't have to be an objective to have fun hitting each other with snowballs. It was just a game we played because of the snow we would have. We would just have fun. Haven't you ever played any games when you were young and just have fun?"

Sesshomaru snorted as he said, "This Sesshomaru doesn't play games. When I was a child I had studies to go to and had instructors who would instruct this Sesshomaru in swordsmanship. There was no time for such meaningless games."

Kagome raised an eyebrow at her mate, 'So my mate has never played a day in his life, well we will just have to change that.' She excused herself from her mate as she stepped behind a bush to relieve herself. She didn't have to go but she had an evil idea that had just popped into her mind.

She smiled an evil smile as she reached down and grabbed some more snow. She held it in the warmth of her hands as it started to melt and form a ball. When she had one that was hard enough and wouldn't fall apart she turned to her mate and let it go.

The snowball flew true and hit her mate on the back of his head as she broke out in a fit of laughter as she saw her mate stop in his tracks.

Sesshomaru felt something hit him in the back of his head as he stopped and whipped the snow out of his hair. He looked at his mate and saw that she was laughing at him as he went after her.

Kagome seeing that Sesshomaru was coming towards her leaped into the air and took off at a dead run with her mate following closely behind her.

She raced with blinding speed as they overtook the front of the line and spend into the forest, all the while Kagome was laughing her ass off at her mate.

Inuyasha was discussing tactics with the general when he heard Kagome laughing behind him. He felt her aura coming quickly to the front as he turned in time to see Kagome running off into the forest with Sesshomaru following closely at her heals.

Inuyasha chuckled as he continued walking in the direction they were going. He knew what Kagome had done and she needed to get his cold ass brother to have some fun every now and then.

She had done the same to him a few years ago and she had taught him that having fun was not a bad thing. It lets you have release of all of your pent up frustration, as it would relax you for the fight ahead. He continued to walk all the while smirking at what his brother was going to look like once he came back.

Hisoka saw as Kagome and Sesshomaru left the group and went running into the forest. He was curious as to why Kagome was laughing so hard as he turned to Inuyasha and asked, "Why is Lady Kagome laughing and her mate chasing her into the forest?"

Inuyasha chuckled at the general's question as he answered. Hisoka now knew what kind of Lady they had for the south. She knew enough to know when to fight for real in a battle and win, but she also knew when to relax.

They continued on their way for they knew they would be back soon or they would meet up with them in the forest. They were, after all, heading in the same direction as them.

Kagome was having fun. It has been too long since she had any fun at all. She wanted some release and she had to show her mate what it felt like to play a game and have fun.

As she was running through the forest she gathered more snow. She formed them into balls as she kept them in her arms. When she had enough of running away from him, she turned as she let her mate have it.

Her throws hit home every time as they hit his chest, arms, and legs. She continued to run giggling all the way.

Sesshomaru couldn't understand what was wrong with his mate. She was attacking him openly. She was challenging him and all he wanted to do was catch her. He saw her turn, as she sent some more of those snowballs his way that hit his chest, legs, and arms. She was deadly accurate in her hits even though they were moving with speed.

If he had been an enemy he knew that she would not hesitate to kill him. He put on a burst of speed as he was catching up with her. He saw her reach down for some more snow and was not about to be hit with the blasted things again. He reached around with his tail, encircling her waist with it, and then pulled her back into his chest.

They both fell to the ground as he landed on top of her with her hands above her head to pin her down. She was still laughing as he asked, "What in the hell is wrong with you? Why did you attack me openly in front of everyone with that snowball?"

Kagome finally calmed down as she looked at her mate. She purred as she reached up with her head and licked him under his chin. Her gentle purring caused him to moan as it calmed his inner inu.

When Kagome observed that he was under control again she asked, "Did you not have fun chasing me through the forest? Did you not like catching me and throwing me in the snow? Do you not like the position you're in with you on top and me on the bottom?"

Sesshomaru heard her question as he thought about how to answer her. She did have a valid point. He did enjoy chasing her. She made it almost impossible to catch her. The sounds of her laughter lifting his heart to a new level of joy as he smirked and said, "Yes, yes I did enjoy chasing you through the forest and finally capturing you. You make my blood boil woman. Do you know what you are doing to me?"

Kagome looked at her mate and smiled as she said in his ear, "Yes, I know exactly what I'm doing to you. Sesshomaru, for the first time in your life you have just played a game and had fun doing it. It's no different than running in the rain or rolling around in the mud to get dirty."

Sesshomaru's eyes grew wide with understanding. She had made him chase her with her snowballs. She had meant for him to have some fun in his life. He growled low and deep in his throat as he let his body weight rest on top of his mate.

Sesshomaru moved his tail around as it gathered some snow and made it into a big ball. When he was done he moved off his mate as he stood next to her. He readied his tail as he brought the snowball over her and then squeezed as it fell on top of her, covering her in snow.

Sesshomaru laughed. For the first time in his life he actually laughed full and hardy when he saw the look of shock on his mates face. She was now covered from head to toe with snow. Her once blue-black hair was almost the same color as his as he continued to laugh.

Kagome had been shocked when Sesshomaru dumped a pile of snow on top of her. It was cold as she quickly got up and shivered. She shook her body to get the snow off her as she turned to her mate. She heard him laughing, not just the smirk and chuckle that would grace his face every now and then, but a full laughter that would warm your soul to the very core.

She couldn't help but join him. It was worth getting the snow dumped on top of her just to hear him laugh. He had a beautiful laugh it was deep and elegant, she wished that he would use it more.

Kagome shivered when the wind picked up and whipped around her.

Sesshomaru seeing that his mate was cold stopped laughing. He rushed to her side as he wrapped his tail around her to keep her warm. He leaned down and said in her ear, "Thank you, I have never in my life laughed like that."

He picked her up and held her close to his chest as he formed his demonic cloud under his feet. They left the area as they went back to the others. When they rejoined the group Sesshomaru went to Ah and Un, he rode the dragon for the rest of the day with his mate held in his lap. They were warm on the dragon as they continued on their journey to the southern castle.

They travel the rest of the day without getting attacked. They saw no villages in the area as they continued on their way. The snow had stopped falling sometime late in the afternoon but it was still cold.

They continued walking until they found a place to bed down for the night. Sesshomaru had left Kagome with Ah and Un to be kept warm and protected, while he tended to business.

Kagome was sitting against the dragon relaxing when she felt someone coming towards her. She opened her eye to see the Kitsune youkai that was in charge of the supply wagons coming her way.

Ah and Un immediately started to growl preventing the Kitsune from coming any closer to Kagome. She reached out a hand to the dragon as she said, "Ah, Un, let him come closer to me."

The dragon complied with her request as they stopped growling and let the kitsune come near Kagome. They were still keeping an eye on him just in case he meant to do her harm.

The kitsune came closer to Kagome as he kneeled and said, "Milady, I have a need to speak with you."

Kagome became concerned as she looked at the kitsune and said, "Aiki? What's wrong? Has the food supply gone bad?"

"No milady the food is still good but we are running low on supplies. We have given a good portion of our food supplies to the villages that were not going to make it until aid came from the west. Now with the added soldiers that has joined our group we are using more of our supplies." Said Aiki as he had his head bowed low to Kagome.

Kagome stood up from the side of the dragon as she said, "Aiki take me to the supplies that we still have."

Aiki complied with his Lady's request as they made their way toward the supply wagons. Ah and Un were following closely behind his mistress protecting her. Once they got to the wagons Kagome looked at the supplies they had left. 'There's not enough here to feed everyone for tonight. What are we going to do to feed them all?' Thought Kagome as she took a quick inventory of the supplies.

"Milady, I'm sorry, I should have told you about how low we were running on supplies. But when the villagers needed food to feed the children I too could not hold back on the supplies to feed them.

With the land barren of animal life it makes it hard to feed everyone." Aiki was in pain he wished that the animals would come back to the forest because that would solve all of their problems. They could hunt for what they needed and it would feed the people of the south.

Kagome didn't know what to do. They had no food left to feed everyone and she had no idea how long it would take them to reach the southern castle. The only option she had was to tell her mate what was going on and let him come up with a solution.

"Aiki, I have to tell my mate that we are running low on supplies. Maybe General Hisoka would know where we can get some more for our journey." Said Kagome with concern in her voice. She wanted to make sure that everyone got feed.

Kagome was about to walk away as she heard Aiki say, "I wish with all my heart and soul that the animals would come back to the forest. In this way they could feed everyone in the southern lands for as long as they needed to. I also wish that the land could provide them all with food again."

Aiki had said it in a very low voice that Kagome almost couldn't hear his wish. It was a wish from the heart. He truly wanted the animals to come back to help feed everyone.

Kagome was about to leave when she stopped in her tracks. Her breath hitched as she started to glow a bright green in color. She was breathing hard as her head fell back and was looking up at the sky. Her arms were out to the side as her eyes glowed with power.

Her body was gathering energy as Aiki looked on in horror. He had no idea what was going on as he saw Kagome aura getting engulfed in bright green light. She gathered so much power that when it released it brought forth a bright flash of light as it spread throughout the land. Kagome's aura must have spread all over the Southern Lands from the force when it left her body.

Kagome fainted on the ground as Aiki became alarmed and yelled, "MILADY!" and rushed to her side. But before he could even reach her the dragon was by her side. He was protecting her as he was standing above her with Kagome under his massive form.

Ah and Un growled viciously at the kitsune because in their mind he had done something to his mistress. They both raised their heads into the air as they roared for their master to come to their aid. He would protect her for as long as it took his master to come back.

oOo

Sesshomaru was in another part of the clearing when a bright flash of light engulfed the entire area. The light blinded them all for a few minutes. Once their eyes cleared everyone looked at each other wondering what was going on and where that light had come from.

They heard a roar from the other side of camp as they became alarmed. That was the dragon's call for help as Sesshomaru took off to where the dragon was located.

When Sesshomaru arrived he spotted his mate on the ground unconscious with the dragon standing over her protectively. The dragon moved as soon as it saw his master and allowed him to get to his mate.

Sesshomaru rushed to Kagome side, she was unconscious and he didn't know why. He turned his attention to the dragon as he asked in a deep and harsh voice, "Ah! Un! What happened to Kagome?"

The dragon roared as he stared at the kitsune that was there with his mate. Sesshomaru growled as he asked, "What happened to my mate Aiki!"

Aiki feared his lord more than anything as he kneeled in front of him and told him about the food supply. But that was not enough for Sesshomaru as he continued to question the kitsune. "Aiki, what caused my mate to be unconscious and if I don't get the answers I want then you will pay the price."

Aiki started to think he couldn't remember what caused her to faint as he remembered something, "Milord, I made a wish prior to me seeing Lady Kagome glowing a bright green. I wished for the animals to return to the southern lands so that the people here would have food for the winter."

Sesshomaru thought for a few minutes as he realized what the kitsune had said. He had made a wish and his mate being a pure heart miko could grant wishes if she saw that the wish was a pure one and not used selfishly.

Sesshomaru turned his attention to his brother and said, "Inuyasha, send some men into the forest to hunt. I believe that we will be able to find game now."

"Sesshomaru do you know what happened to Kagome?" asked Inuyasha with worry in his voice.

"Yes, if what I am thinking is true, then Kagome just granted Aiki wish. Remember brother she is a pure heart miko and she can grant wishes if they are pure enough. The enormous scale of the wish made her faint because she had to use a tremendous amount of her energy to grant it. Aiki didn't just wish to feed us for the next few days. He wished that there was game for everyone in the Southern Lands." Said Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha understood as he turned to his commanders and nodded. They left to give the order to go look in the forest for game. Five different groups of soldiers left the area heading in different directions. They came back about half hour later carrying a big elk, a deer, a wild boar, some rabbits, and pheasants.

Once the catch had been handed over to the cooks the soldiers reported back to their commanders. "General Hisoka, there is game now in the forest. Big herds of Elk can be seen going through the forest. There are also rabbits, pheasants, wild bores, and deer that we have picked up on. There are tracks everywhere."

Sesshomaru now knew that his mate was capable of granting wishes. He moved away from the supply wagons as he walked back to the fire he had built for his mate earlier. He leaned Kagome against Ah and Un while he got the blankets out for the night. He then picked Kagome up and laid down for the night. They had a long day tomorrow for they would be at the southern castle by late afternoon. Then the fight will really begin for the south.

oOo

Morning came and Sesshomaru was wide-awake, he was waiting to see if his mate would wake up. She was still asleep from using her powers last night to grant a pure and unselfish wish.

He heard footsteps coming towards him as he gently let go of his mates and covered her up with at the blanket they had used for the night. He stood as he looked at Ah and Un and told them to watch Kagome while he tended to business.

Sesshomaru noticed that his brother, the general, and his commander were all coming his way. He thought that there maybe trouble as he stopped to observe what they were going to do. They had confusion clearly written on their faces and Sesshomaru became curious to see what had them in such a state.

When they finally arrived he heard his brother say, "Sesshomaru, not only did the animals come back into the forest but the supply wagons are full again. They have all manner of food in them from fruits to vegetables, all of it fresh."

Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched as he pondered this new information that he was given. 'Kagome is truly powerful if she filled the empty supply wagons. But I wonder if she also filled the storage bins of the villages to make sure they would survive the winter. If she did then that's why she has not woken up yet. She must have used all of her powers for that wish to come true.'

At that moment he heard the rustle of cloth as he looked over his shoulder to see his mate trying to get up from the ground. She looked disoriented as he excused himself from the meeting and went to his mate.

oOo

Kagome awoke with a start the only thing running through her mind was that there was no food to feed all of the soldiers that they had with them. She couldn't understand why she was laying down on the ground or remember going to sleep last night.

Her whole body ached like she had taken a beating and was still recovering from the fight. She couldn't understand what was going on as she tried to get up. She almost had the blanket away from her body when she felt strong arms encircle her body to stop her.

She looked up to see Sesshomaru holding her in his arms as she stopped and looked at him. "Sesshomaru we have no more food to feed everyone with. We have to find a way to keep everyone in the Southern Lands alive until we can send them help from the west."

Sesshomaru purred to calm her as he said, "Do not worry my mate. The people have been provided for and we have all the food we need."

"But Sesshomaru…" Her mate cut her off as he continued with what he was saying.

"Kagome, my love, you have provided food for everyone. There are now animals in the forest for the people to eat. The wagons have been filled once again to feed all of our soldiers until we reach the Southern castle.

I want you to calm down and rest so you can regain your strength. We should be arriving at the southern castle sometime this afternoon and then we will lay siege to the castle." Said Sesshomaru as he was holding Kagome in his arms. He was concerned for her for she was still very weak from using all of her energy the night before.

Kagome was shocked to hear this from her mate. She had no idea what he was talking about as she said, "But Sesshomaru how did I provide food for everyone in the Southern Lands?"

Sesshomaru chuckled as he said, "You granted Aiki wish last night and the animals have returned to the forest. You have restocked the supply wagons with fresh fruits, vegetables, and grain. I don't know if you did the same with the villages in the area but we will find out soon when we start to travel again."

Kagome was surprised to hear all of this. She didn't know that she could grant this kind of wish to someone. She was tired as she rested her head on her mate's chest and sighed. She really had to stop doing things like this if she was going to help them fight in the upcoming battle.

Sesshomaru noticed as his mate settled down. He was holding her in his arms as he gently rocked her to calm her down. Her confusion was great and she had to have time to deal with everything that has happened so far. He heard a noise to his left as he turned and saw his brother coming towards him with some food in his hands.

"I thought that Kagome might be hungry. She has to eat to regain her strength as soon as possible." Said Inuyasha as he put the food down by his brother so he could make her eat. He knew she was going to put a fight so he left him to his mate.

Sesshomaru was grateful that his brother was thinking about his mate. He picked up the food as he placed it in front of her so she could eat.

Kagome groaned, she didn't want to eat right now and she had a headache the size of a mountain. She protested as she said, "I don't want to eat right now. I'm not hungry."

Sesshomaru growled as he said, "You have to eat, you have a headache because you have not eaten for a while. If you don't eat then you will weaken even more. The food will provide your body a way to get stronger so you can recover quickly."

Kagome looked up at her mate and noticed the look in his eyes. He was not about to back down from this and if she didn't eat then he would shove it down her throat until she did. She sighed as she began to eat her food. When she was done her headache started to go away as her eyes grew heavy. She fell asleep with her head resting against her mate's chest as the darkness consumed her.

Once Kagome had fallen asleep Sesshomaru placed her on top of Ah and Un as he covered her with a blanket to keep her warm. He gave the order to move out as he sent word to his brother that when they found a village to send out a scouting party to see if the storage bins had been replenished.

About two hours into their trip Inuyasha approached his brother as he said, "Sesshomaru the storage bins in the villages have all been refilled. We have found two villages in the area that are happy to have enough food to survive the winter. With the animals back in the forest they would have enough meat to keep everyone alive. They are very grateful for the food but they have no idea how it got there."

Sesshomaru took all of this in as he looked at his mate while he was walking. She was definitely full of surprises as they continued walking toward the southern castle.

At about mid day Sesshomaru started to sense that there was a large amount of youkai approaching them. He looked over to see that his mate had yet to awaken. Protecting her was his number one concern as he turned to Ah and Un and said, "Ah, Un, I want you to take to the skies and follow. We are about to have company and I don't want Kagome to get hurt."

The dragon understood as he leaped into the air with his charge. He would protect her no matter what as he watched what was about to happen from high in the sky.

Sesshomaru moved up to the front, as everyone was alert to the threat that was coming. They were surprised to see Sesshomaru as he stopped in his tracks to await the group of youkai coming their way.

"General Hisoka, do you know any of these demons?" Sesshomaru asked as he waited. He noticed out the corner of his eye as his soldiers spread out into the forest getting ready to attack the youkai that came their way.

Hisoka was staring out into the forest trying to see if he knew who was approaching. He couldn't recognize their aura as he said, "No milord, I don't think I know these youkai."

That was enough for Sesshomaru as he cracked his knuckles waiting for the threat.

Inuyasha was worried about Kagome he didn't want her to get caught in the middle of this fight. He knew that his brother had taken care of her before he showed up in front. He was willing to bet that the dragon had Kagome safe for the moment when he noticed that the enemy had showed themselves.

A group of youkai appeared in the clearing they were standing in. They were soldiers and they looked tired from fighting so long. They stopped in front of the group that was heading toward the Southern castle as the leader stepped forward and said, "Who are you and what do you want in this area?"

Sesshomaru huffed as he said, "I am Sesshomaru, Taiyoukai of the Western Lands, move aside and let us pass we are on our way toward the southern castle."

The youkai looked at the silver haired demon in front of them. They had not received word that a great Taiyoukai was coming to visit as the leader said, "We have not received word that a Taiyoukai from the west was coming to the castle. We will not let you pass until we have orders from General Kumar saying to let you enter."

Hisoka had been standing back as he eyed the soldiers in front of him. They were Kumar's personal warriors and knew them to be a threat to their plans. He leaned over and spoke quietly to one of his soldiers as they moved away from the group and headed into the forest undetected.

Hisoka moved closer to Sesshomaru, hiding his presence from the soldiers in front of him, as he said to the Taiyoukai, "Milord, they are loyal to Kumar. We have to take them out before they send word back that you are here."

Sesshomaru understood and picked up on his soldiers moving into position. He growled as he said, "Move, I do not have to announce my intentions to a mire general. I will deal with him once I get to the southern castle."

The enemy brought forth their weapons as they took a fighting stance. They eyed the demon in front of them as the leader said, "I'm afraid that we can't do that. You are to leave this area or die. The choice is yours."

Sesshomaru smiled as he moved forward to walk past them. They attacked as he released his poisoned whip and took care of the demons that dared to attack him. His soldiers reacted to the threat as they attacked the demons in front of their lord.

The battle was a swift one as they took them all down. Hisoka received word that they had gotten the messengers that had left the group to warn General Kumar. He was pleased as he turned toward Sesshomaru and said, "Milord, all of the enemy have been dealt with. The messengers that were on their way back to Kumar are dead as well."

Sesshomaru was pleased to hear this as he raised his hand into the air. Ah and Un descended from the sky with his mate when his master summoned him. He walked over to Kagome and she was still asleep, oblivious to the battle they had just fought.

They gave the order and everyone started moving again. They knew they were getting closer to the southern castle as the battles became more intense. Each time Sesshomaru would send Ah and Un into the sky to protect his mate as they dealt with the threat.

They finally stopped as they secured an area for themselves for the night. They sent out some scouts to see what they were facing.

When the scouts came back they gave a full report of what was going on in the castle. "Milord, the defenses around the castle are great. They have at least 200 soldiers guarding the castle from the outside.

They have a strong barrier that is next to impossible to penetrate. In order to gain access to the castle we will need to take out their defenses and then break the barriers.

We have meet with the surrounding minor lords and they have assured us that they have their people in place in the castle to help us. We will have reinforcements when we come up with a plan of attack. The minor lords will wait until we are ready to take back the Southern castle.

They have also informed us that they have many youkai that are strong and would be hard to take down. We will need our strongest warriors to defeat them."

Sesshomaru listened as he was briefed on what they had found out. He was pleased that they had more help coming. From what he was hearing it was going to be one hell of a fight to take over the castle.

His eyes glanced to the right as he saw his mate still asleep on the dragons back. She had not moved at all since this morning. He knew that she was still tired but he wished that she would wake up from her sleep. It would let him know that she was all right; he missed her gentle smiles and her council when planning an attack.

She had given him some good ideas in the past on how an attack should go and sometimes he would take her advice. He didn't want his soldiers to get hurt and he especially didn't want to lose anyone in this attack. But he would have to wait until she regained her strength.

He turned his attention to the business at hand as they started to make plans on the assault on the castle. The barrier would be easy to bring down with Inuyasha's red Tetsusaiga. It had cut through Naraku's barriers before with ease and he didn't doubt that his brother's sword would bring down the barrier.

They made plans to attack in one hours time. They wanted it to be swift and before the enemy discovered that they were in the area. This would give them enough time to inform the minor lords of their plans. The meeting broke as everyone went about their business to get everything ready for the battle.

Sesshomaru walked over to his mate as he gazed upon her while she slept. She was beautiful and his concern shown in his eyes. He was worried about her and her safety. He would have to come up with a plan to keep her safe and the only way to do that was to have Ah and Un up in the air while the battle was being fought.

He looked at the dragon as he said, "Ah, Un, I will be counting on you to protect Kagome while we fight the battle in the castle. I don't want her in harms way and her safety is the most important thing to me. If it looks like we are losing the battle or if you see that we have been defeated your job will be to get her back to the Western Lands safely. Do not let her come into the battle, is that understood?"

Ah and Un growled that they understood their masters instructions. They will protect her no matter what. They took pride that their master was giving them such trust in protecting his mate. This was an honor for the dragon as they finally earned their masters trust in protecting that which he held close to his heart.

The preparations were finally made as the group started to make their move. They were about to go into battle as Sesshomaru sent Ah and Un into the air to follow. They were keeping their distance and hiding in the treetops to make sure that the enemy did not see them from a distance.

They approached the castle as they all spread out and got ready to attack. Once everyone was in position the command came to attack. The fight for the Southern Lands was finally at hand.

oOo

General Kumar was feeling very secured in his castle. For the longest time he had wanted to be lord and there was always something in his way preventing him from getting what he wanted.

With Kamlyn's demise and his bitch of a daughter dead he was now free to take his rightful position as lord. He was not about to let the other lords of the lands put someone else in charge of the Southern Lands. These lands were his and he had waited for a long time to take them over.

He had his feet firmly planted and he held the heart of the Southern Lands. Anyone that ruled the castle ruled the lands. He had his people scattered around the lands bring down anyone who would rise against him.

He had heard a rumor that a strong demon was starting to take over the lands as he sent Hisoka after him to make sure that he was killed before he made it to the castle.

His castle was very well defended. He had his soldiers around the outside of the castle as they guarded it against intruders. There was a powerful barrier that had been placed around the castle keeping it safe from attacks that was still in place. He had a couple of surprises in the castle in case they were attacked and he was keeping them well hidden for now.

He had his food stores full of food and he had plenty of slaves to entertain him. He was running low on them and wondered when that fool that he had sent to one of the villages in the area was coming back with his new slaves.

They had been gone too long and he was starting to get worried. He had not received any more reports on that youkai that was battling with the minor lords of the lands. He thought that Hisoka had taken care of the problem and killed them all. He couldn't take the chance that the Lord of the Western Lands would come here and try to take possession of the lands.

Kumar knew that his mate was the rightful ruler of the lands and now that she was mated to Sesshomaru that meant that he was their lord. He had purposely left out who had killed Kamlyn because he knew that if the other had found out that there was a new lord already they would stay loyal to them.

He wanted these lands for himself so he had left out that little bit of information when he had briefed the other generals. No one had caught on to what he was doing. Too bad for them, by the time they realized what was going on he would be lord in his own right.

He was in his bedchambers at the moment as he was having fun with one of his slaves. The young girl was crying her heart out as he was pumping into with all his might. He loved them young and innocent as he continued to violate her young body.

He stopped when he heard an explosion that was near the castle. The alarms were sounded saying they were under siege. He got up as he quickly dressed. He had to find out what was going on. By the time he made it to the front of the castle he saw his barrier glow an eerie red before it went down.

His eyes grew big when he saw two white ghosts descend from the sky as they landed in the middle of the courtyard and started battling with his soldiers. His worst fears had been realized as he saw the Western Lord fighting against his men.

oOo

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were fighting side by side as they made their way to the barrier. Once they were there Inuyasha concentrated on his sword, as the Tetsusaiga turned red. He looked at his brother and nodded as he leaped into the air and brought Tetsusaiga down on the barrier as he channeled his powers into the sword.

The barrier wavered as it finally came down and allowed their forces to enter the castle proper. Inuyasha and his brother landed in the middle of the courtyard as they started to battle the enemy. They made it to the gate as they opened it to let their forces into the castle.

They were making quick work of the enemy as they surged forward trying to find Kumar. They were at the castle steps when they heard a large roar break through the sounds of the battle. They looked around trying to find the source of that noise and they didn't have to wait for long.

From inside the castle two dragons appeared as they made themselves known. They were very powerful as they attacked without mercy.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha moved to intercept for they didn't want the dragons to take down their men. They instructed that they will fight the dragons and for the rest of them to find Kumar and capture him until the dragons were defeated.

Sesshomaru face off with the first dragon as he brought Tokijin in front of him. He waited for the dragon to attack before he made his move.

The dragon turned eyeing his opponent. He was a puny Inu Youkai as it opened his mouth to get rid of the insect. It released a powerful blast of youkai energy as it sent it toward the silver haired demon.

Sesshomaru saw the attack coming, as he got ready. This was a powerful demon but he knew that he was stronger. He leaped out of the way at the last minute avoiding the dragon's attack. He brought Tokijin forward as he attacked the dragon. The attack hit the dragon but it had no effect on it.

Sesshomaru was surprise by this when he noticed his brother fighting against his own dragon. He used the wind scar on him and it also didn't have any affect on the dragon. He now knew that they had a fight on their hands if their weapons were ineffective against the dragon.

The dragon leaped forward as it brought his claws to bear. Sesshomaru had barely enough time to move out of the way before the attack landed. He used his poisoned whip, and it didn't have any affect against the dragons skin.

The dragon's skin was strong. Stronger than anything he had ever felt before. It seemed that these dragons were being protected by a spell and he had to figure it out before they got hurt.

They continued battling against the dragons but everything they tried was useless against them. The dragon roared loudly into the sky as it spotted another dragon with something on his back. It reared up on his hind legs as it sent a blast toward the dragon in the sky.

Sesshomaru turned his head in time to see the dragon shoot his blast of pure energy toward his mate. He knew that Ah and Un would never be able to avoid the attacked. He screamed, "KAGOME!" as the blast hit the dragon. He couldn't believe that the dragon was hit as his heart ached in pain. 'I can't lose her like this.'

Sesshomaru refused to believe that Kagome was gone as he waited for the smoke to clear. His eyes opened wide when he saw what had happened.

oOo

Ah and Un were observing how the fight was going on down below. It appeared to the dragon that his master was winning the battle. They were moving swiftly through the area as they made it inside the castle grounds. The dragon thought that they would not have to leave to go back to the Western Lands if they continued attacking the way they were.

The dragon felt that his mistress was waking up from her ordeal. He felt her moving as he slowed his speed and hovered over one area waiting for her to awaken. He had to be careful for he didn't want her to role over and fall off his back.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes to see that she was staring at the beautiful night sky. She took a deep breath to clear her mind as she concentrated on where she was. She felt the gentle movements of the dragon. She knew that they were moving but why weren't the stars moving if the dragon was walking on the ground.

Kagome turned her head from left to right and noticed that there was no one near her. She slowly sat up to see where she was when she noticed that she was up in the sky. She was wondering what was going on when she heard an explosion down below.

She sat up straighter as she moved into Ah and Un saddle. She grabbed the reins as she scanned the area down below. There was a battle going on and she figured that Sesshomaru had sent the dragon up in the air so she would be protected.

She was scanning the area for her mate as she finally found him. He was battling against Kumar's soldiers in the middle of the castle grounds as she watched with interest. They looked like they were winning the fight when she saw them surge forward trying to get into the castle.

She heard the loud roar that came from within the castle as she waited to see what it was. Then she saw the dragons come out and this was not good. The dragons were strong and very powerful, but what got her was that these dragons had a protection spell on them that would make them hard to be defeated in battle.

She watched as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha fought against these creatures and they were losing very badly against them. She was trying to think of a way to break their spell when she heard the dragon roar again and a blast was sent her way.

She cursed under her breath as she tried to move the Ah and Un out of the way before the blast hit. She knew that they would never out run the blast as she concentrated. She formed a barrier around the dragon as the blast hit them full force.

She told Ah and Un to hold on and not to move from his position. The dragon tried to comply with her wishes but it was very difficult for them to do. They lost a little ground but managed to hold steady in the same position they were in.

Once the smoked cleared Kagome saw as the dragon turned to her mate and was about to attack. Her eye got red from her anger as she pulled her sword from her sheath and told Ah and Un to dive.

Ah and Un did as his mistress asked for he wanted to get back at the dragon that had just attacked them. He came in fast as Kagome raised her sword and yelled, "JUNJOU-BOUGO!" (Pure heart protection)

A white energy surrounded her sword as it shot forth. It split into two separate attacks and went after each dragon down below. The energy formed into a very large arrow of pure miko power as it went straight for the dragons.

The dragons saw the attack coming their way as they fired repeated shots of their demonic powers at the projectile. Nothing they did would destroy the arrows coming their way as it struck each dragon in turn.

The dragons cried out in an agonizing roar as the arrow destroyed the spell that had protected each of them. It penetrated the dragon's outer skin as it hit home in their hearts. It purified the dragons to oblivion as everyone looked on in awe.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked on as they saw Kagome's attack. They leaped out of the way as her attack hit the dragons. Sesshomaru saw the spell that was protecting the dragon from their attacks as it destroyed the spell and then killed the dragons where they stood.

He saw his mate coming in fast as she pulled up on the dragon's reins and went straight for Kumar who was standing there just stunned at what she had done.

Ah and Un seeing the source of his master and mistress pain standing before him let his flames go as he attacked the Inu Youkai that was standing in front of him.

Kumar snapped out of his shock in time to see the attack coming his way. He leaped from his spot as he barely avoided the attack from the enraged dragon. He landed in a crouch position as he saw the female that had kill Kamlyn jump off the dragon with her sword in her hand.

He stood as he took a fighting stance in front of her ready to do battle for the Southern Lands.

Kagome stopped in front of the general that had caused so much heartache for the people of the south as she said in a deadly voice, "KUMAR! You will submit to me here and now for I am the true ruler of the Southern Lands! I will no longer permit you to do harm to the people of the South. Your rein of terror is now over."

Kumar laughed an evil laughter as he said, "Do you think that I will submit to the likes of you! You're a weak human that can never hope to rule over these lands. No one will want you to rule over the south."

Kumar's eyes opened wide as he saw the multitude of soldiers and Lords standing behind this wench. He saw as Lord Sesshomaru move next to his mate as the rest moved forward to take a stand against him.

He saw Hisoka standing next to Sesshomaru as he said, "Hisoka, you traitor! You stand next to these fools that want to take over our lands and make it a part of the west! You should be here next to me trying to defend what is ours."

Hisoka moved forward as he said, "No, it is you that should be gone from the south. You have brought nothing but pain and suffering to our people just so you could become lord. I have seen first hand what you were going to do to a village just so you could get slaves to work here in the castle and give you pleasure. A good lord looks after the welfare of its people and takes care of them. He would never hurt them to gain power.

I stand behind Lady Kagome and Lord Sesshomaru. They are the rightful rulers of the south and with them we will finally live in peace and make the lands prosper. You are to stand down for if you don't we will take great pleasure in seeing to your demise."

Kumar could not believe what he was hearing. These fools wanted him to give up his kingdom. Never, he would never give it up he would rather die trying to keep what was his.

He brought his sword forward as he sent a powerful blast toward Sesshomaru and his mate. It hit as he waited for the smoke to clear. He was smiling as he thought that he got rid of the threat before him. To his surprise his attack didn't have any affect on them as a powerful barrier protected them all.

Kagome was feeling weak again as she was standing next to her mate. She had not fully recovered from the previous day but she couldn't let those dragons hurt her mate or his brother. She had used what energy she had gathered to defeat them and she let the dragon attack Kumar to make sure that he was weakened before she confronted him.

She saw his attack coming as she put a barrier up to protect everyone from the blast. She wavered as Sesshomaru grabbed her by the waist and steadied her. She was breathing hard trying to regain her strength.

Sesshomaru saw how weak his mate was. He signaled Inuyasha as he came towards him and said, "Protect Kagome."

Inuyasha picked Kagome up and held her in his arms so she could rest. He saw, as his brother was about to take care of the problem in front of him. He looked pissed and he hated to be that general at this moment.

Sesshomaru had about enough of this idiot as he walked forward. His temper was at an all time high because this fool was the cause of his mate being so weak. He flexed his claws and let a small amount of his poisonous gas escape his fingertips.

It was enough to put fear in the general's eyes as he attacked. His poisonous whip came out as he lashed out at the general. He avoided his whip as he went after Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru's eyes turned blood red as he went after the insignificant fool. His demon raging inside his head wanting the blood of this youkai on his claws for causing his mate so much pain.

Kumar turned to face Sesshomaru as he went to attack him. He was sure that he could beat him when he saw his eyes go blood red. He saw Sesshomaru disappear from in front of him as he felt something hit him.

There seemed to be no pain as his world went black.

Sesshomaru moved with speed as he slashed out about 10 times at his enemy. When he landed on the other side of him everyone was looking at the general to see what happened.

Kumar just stood there for a minute until his body fell in pieces to the ground dead. Their fight was finally over as all those around them screamed with joy at having a new lord and lady for the lands.

Sesshomaru slowly walked back to his brother as he took Kagome from his arms. He cradled her against his chest as he said in a low voice, "Inuyasha, I want you to take control of the castle. Make sure its secured and then post guards around the area. Have everyone get some much-needed rest for a job well done. I will be back in the morning once Kagome is awake. I need to take her somewhere safe for tonight and let her rest."

Inuyasha understood what his brother wanted. There was no way they were going to rest in this castle until they got it cleaned up and up to acceptable levels for him. He wanted to be with his mate so she could rest in peace.

They watched as Sesshomaru walked over to the dragon. The dragon lowered himself to the ground to allow his master to get on with his mate. He gave the order and the dragon rose off the ground at a steady incline as he took off to find a place where they could rest for the night.

Everyone watched as Sesshomaru left with Kagome. They were all worried about her but they knew that she needed rest. There was no way that they could rest comfortably here in the castle.

Inuyasha turned to the general and said, "General Hisoka we have a lot of work to do before my brother returns in the morning with his mate. We must search the entire castle and look for any traps that might have been set up.

We must see who he has in the dungeons and let the innocent go and keep the ones that are suppose to be there. I'm going to want the castle scrubbed from top to bottom to get the stench of out of it before my brother returns in the morning.

I know that Kagome will not be fully recovered but I want her to feel comfortable when she does come here in the morning."

General Hisoka understood what had to be done. He split his forces and set up guards to protect the castle. They got busy with what they had to do. They had to be ready for when the Lord and Lady returned in the morning to take control over the Southern Lands.

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder as he stared up into the sky. They had to fight long and hard as they finally got control over the Southern Lands. In the morning they will formally announce the ruling pair for the lands and new laws will be decreed. New minor Lords will be appointed and he had to make sure that they had suitable quarters for his brother and mate.

He turned as he made his way into the castle with the general and commander following closely behind him. They had their work cut out for them as they started to restore order to the southern region.

oOo

This is the end to another chapter. The battle for the Southern Lands was a hard one but they finally won at the end.

Now comes the hard part as they set everything into motion to get the lands under control. Once that is done then they will be free to return to the west and get some much-needed rest.

Until the next chapter!

Ja ne!


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

The sky was black as night, the stars twinkled in the distance as if saying hello to all the weary travelers who dared to venture out on this cold winter night. The full moon was lighting the way for a lone youkai flying in its skies. The powerful beast flapped his wings as it searched the ground below for a suitable place to land for the night.

He wanted a place where his master would not be disturbed and could be safe with his mate. Their safety was the most important thing to him at the moment and he was searching high and low for this special place.

His master was sitting on his back as he held his mate close to his chest. His tail was wrapped around her for warmth. He looked regal sitting there with his hair flowing behind him as the wind hit it. His silver hair shown brightly for all to see as it was giving off a powerful glow that showed the power that he held within.

He needed to find a place soon so they could rest. Even with his body giving off heat his charges were still cold. The biting wind was even cutting into his own skin as he made his way through the night sky looking for the perfect place to last.

Off in the distance he spotted the perfect place for them. The steam coming off the land proved that it was a hot spring and a large one. He scanned the land below to see if there were any intruders in the area, but there were no villages near this place and no youkai in the area that would pose a threat to this master.

He made his way down to the large hot spring as he landed gently on the warm ground. The place was beautiful. The moon shown brightly on the water as it reflected off its light to give the place a heavenly glow.

His master sensing that he had landed looked around and nodded his approval of the location. They lowered themselves to the ground allowing their master to get off with ease. He moved with grace across the clearing as he found the perfect spot for them to rest.

Sesshomaru glanced around the area that his pet had selected for them to rest. It was warm in the area and he didn't sense any intruders near them. He stopped as he concentrated and placed a strong barrier around the area so they could rest in peace. He didn't want any surprises for the remainder of the night.

He looked up into the sky as he noticed that the moon was full. He gave a big sigh as he found the perfect spot for them, it was soft and would be comfortable for the night. He put the blanket down and then placed his mate on it so she could sleep. He laid down next to her as he brought her into his arms and cuddled right next to her. He brought his tail around and draped it over them to keep them warm as they settled down for the night.

As Sesshomaru laid there he was deep in thought, 'Tonight our bond becomes permanent. It has taken us a month to travel here and finally win control over the Southern Lands. It's been a long month for both my mate and myself.

Now we are both so tired that the only thing I can do is renew her mating mark to seal the bond. I need to wake her so she can renew her mark on me as well and then we could both sleep for the rest of the night.'

He nuzzled her as he started to lick her neck to try and wake her. He found his mating mark as he licked it to get it ready. He heard his mate moan in his arms as his passion for her grew. His fangs became longer as he gently bit into her neck renewing her mating mark.

Kagome felt in the farthest reaches of her mind that her mate wanted attention from her. She felt his tongue on her neck as she moaned her delight. Then she felt when he bit her and a surge of power went through her body at the same time. She felt her instincts take over as she sought her mating mark and did the same thing to her mate.

Her fangs grew longer as she bit her mate on his neck where her mating mark was located and drank of his blood.

Once they had both bitten each other there was a surge of power that was released as their bonding became permanent. They were joined for all eternity and no one would ever separate them. They each released the neck of the other as they licked their wounds closed. They fell asleep in each other's arms as they were protected for the rest of the night.

oOo

Sesshomaru finally started to come around sometime the next day. It was well pass morning as he opened his eyes to see where he was located. He noticed his peaceful surroundings and the hot springs that was near them.

He felt movement in his arms as he looked down and saw that his mate was finally waking up. He looked at her with concern as he waited for her to open her eyes.

The foggy clouds of sleep were starting to go away as Kagome was slowly waking up. She was still tired and sore. She knew that she had plenty of sleep but she felt very weak for some reason. She slowly opened her eyes and noticed that she was looking at a very smooth and hard chest.

Her cheeks flushed as she raised her head and saw her mate looking at her with concern. She furrowed her eyebrows together as she asked, "Sesshomaru what's wrong?"

Sesshomaru was happy to see his mate, he was concerned that something was wrong as he said, "I was worried that you might still be hurt and needed to rest some more. I know you probably still feel drained of your energy but don't worry you will soon regain your strength. It will just take some time for you to recover."

Kagome smiled as she tried to sit up. She finally sat up with the help of her mate and she was surprised that she was still this weak. She was confused with what was going on as she turned to her mate and asked, "Why do I feel so weak? I have never seen you this weak before and you don't look to be in pain like me."

Sesshomaru chuckled and said, "I'm not a miko/inu youkai like you. When you use both of those powers together it drains you even faster than it does me. I'm used to fighting for long periods of time as a youkai, so I have trained myself to recover quickly, you my love still have to learn this.

You did well when we fought against Kumar. You defeated two very powerful dragons and then you put up a strong barrier to protect everyone around us when Kumar attacked. You did all this with the small amount of power that you regained from your rest.

But the fight is not over yet. We have possession of the Southern Lands. Now all we need to do is get everyone to agree that we are the rightful rulers and then have them obey the western laws. Once we have accomplished this then we can set about making everything right for the lands.

I know that food will no longer be an issue for the people since you have replenished all of the food in the storehouses and the animals have come back into the forest.

We have to head back before they come looking for us, thinking that something is wrong. But before we head back would you like to join me in the hot springs?"

Kagome heard her mate purr out his last request as her body shivered with delight. She agreed as they both got up and went toward the hot springs. They stripped their clothes and got in as they enjoyed the warmth of the water against their skin.

After they had given each other a bath they got out and dressed so they could head back to the castle of the south.

They found Ah and Un in the clearing waiting for them. Sesshomaru climbed on top first, and then he pulled Kagome into his lap as his arms went around her form to keep her warm while they traveled.

Sesshomaru gave the go ahead to the dragon as they took off and headed back. They knew that when they got back there would be a very worried hanyou waiting for them.

oOo

Inuyasha was outside waiting for his brother to return. He was glad that they didn't come back early this morning for they weren't done with the castle yet. They had finished a little while long ago and now they were waiting for Sesshomaru's return.

He just hoped that the castle was up to his standards. It was not easy to get this place cleaned up. It looked like no one had ever cleaned it but now it smelled clean and it was not irritating to his nose, something that he knew that his brother would hate.

He sensed a powerful aura coming towards the castle as he looked up into the sky. He saw Ah and Un returning with Sesshomaru and Kagome. He could tell that Kagome had not fully recovered her energy yet and that she was still weak.

The servants all gathered outside to await the new lords arrival. They didn't know what to expect from them and they were all very nervous.

The dragon landed gently on the ground as it roared the arrival of his master to all in the castle. They lowered themselves down to the ground to allow his mistress to get down with ease as they both slipped off his back.

A servant came running up as he looked at the dragon with fear. He wanted to take the dragon to a place where they could rest and be feed. But the dragon was not about to go with him as they growled at the one that was trying to take them away.

Kagome saw what was going on with the dragon as she stepped away from her mate and went to Ah and Un. She petted both heads as she gently spoke to them. "Ah, Un, please go with him. He will take you to a place where you can rest and have some food. I know you're protective of me but I'm with Sesshomaru and I'm safe. If I need you I will call."

The dragon heard his mistress as they obeyed. They allowed the servant to take their reins so he could take them to their temporary home.

Kagome saw the uneasiness of the dragon as she turned to the servant and said, "Please make sure they are well taken care of. They're loyal friends and I want to make sure that they are treated kindly."

"Yes, milady, I will see to their comfort and make sure that they have plenty to eat." Said the servant as he bowed to Kagome.

Kagome saw the dragon settle down as they allowed the servant to take them away. She turned and walked back to her mate as they made their way into the castle and to Inuyasha.

As soon as Sesshomaru and Kagome started walking the servants kneeled in their presence as they continued on their journey toward the castle.

Sesshomaru was very pleased that everything was cleaned up. The stench from the previous day was mostly gone from the castle. He approached his brother and the rest of his soldiers as he said, "Rise." He said it loud enough for everyone to hear as they all stood.

Inuyasha stood as he faced his brother. He looked at Kagome with concern. He could tell that she has not fully regained her strength and she looked exhausted.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and gave him a small smile. She understood his concerns for her as she tried to reassure him that she was fine. She stepped forward just a little and asked, "Inuyasha? Were you hurt during the attack? Is everyone all right? Do you have anyone that requires my services?"

Inuyasha couldn't help but smile as he heard all of Kagome's question. She was still concerned for everyone else and never for her own welfare. That was his Kagome as he said, "I'm fine Kagome. We had some people that were hurt but everyone has healed already so no one needs your help."

Inuyasha then turned his attention to his brother as he said, "We have summoned all of the minor lords of the Southern Lands. They should be here by late afternoon. The Grand Audience Chambers have been set up to welcome everyone.

We figure that we will have some that will resist the Western Lands laws but I think that we can handle them. I will have soldiers placed everywhere in the chambers to make sure that everything is kept secured.

A place has been made available for you and Kagome to rest until the other lords arrive. If you like I can show you where it's located."

Sesshomaru understood his brother and he was quiet impressed that he had gotten everything ready for the formal assumption of the Southern Lands. He knew that there were some demons that will fight his mates right to calm the Southern Lands but he was sure that they could handle it.

He didn't want his mate to fight anymore today. She was still too weak and if she continued to push herself it could cause serious damage to her recovering body.

She could not stand on her own and she was currently leaning on him heavily. He turned to his brother and said, "That will be acceptable for the moment. We will rest until the other lords gather then we will officially take control of the Southern Lands.

You have all done well in preparing the castle you have my and my mates gratitude."

Inuyasha inclined his head slightly to his brother as a sign of respect as he led him to the Lords bedchambers.

Everything had been prepared for them. Inuyasha knew that his brother would choose to rest with Kagome for the rest of the afternoon. He assured his brother that his presence was not needed and that everything would be ready for the ceremony.

They finally reached the bedchambers as he opened the door for his brother and stepped aside to allow him to enter. Inuyasha immediately saw the look of displeasure in his features and he knew why.

The room was way smaller than the one he had back in the Western Lands. If you really looked at this castle you could fit two of these castles in the western castle easy. He saw as his brother walked over to the bed and placed Kagome tired body on it. He sat down next to her gently stroking her cheeks as she closed her eyes. His caresses always relaxed her.

At that moment a servant came in with some food for them as she placed it on the table and then left the room quickly.

Inuyasha closed the door leaving them alone until the ceremony. He just hoped that Kagome would get some much-needed rest.

Kagome noticed the look on her mate's features and she was worried. She didn't understand what was wrong with him as she looked at him and asked, "Sesshomaru? Is something wrong with the room?"

Sesshomaru snorted as he replied, "These rooms are much smaller than those back home. But they will due for now." He turned his attention to the food that was brought into the room as he asked, "Mate, are you hungry? They have brought some food for us to eat."

Kagome nodded that she was as she tried to get up to go get some food. Sesshomaru stopped her movement as he placed his strong hand on her shoulder. He motioned for her to stay put as he got up and went to retrieve the food for her.

She smiled when she saw him do this for her as she thought, 'He must really be worried about me. I am feeling really weak and I don't know why. Maybe if I eat and then rest I can recover some of my energy. Hopefully that will get him to stop worrying about me.'

Sesshomaru walked back to his mate with her food and gave it to her. She smiled in thanks and ate her food as he watched. He wanted to make sure that she ate all of it. Once she was done she laid down and immediately fell asleep.

Sesshomaru smiled as he laid down with his mate. It had been a long time since they had both laid down in a bed. He brought her body closer to his as he cradled her in his arms. He lowered his nose into her hair and inhaled her sweet scent. He relaxed for the first time in a month as he fell asleep with her. Her scent encircling his senses as his youkai purred lulling them into a peaceful sleep.

oOo

The minor lords started arriving at the castle as they showed them into the Grand Audience Chamber. Once they all had arrived the meeting started.

General Hisoka stepped forward as he addressed the minor lords of the south. "My Lords, you have all been invited here today to greet the new Lord and Lady of the South.

We all know that Lord Kamlyn and his daughter were killed but we were never told how they met with their demise. I have found out the truth and General Kumar has kept this information from all of you.

Lord Kamlyn and his daughter were defeated in battle. Lady Kagome was the intended mate for Lord Sesshomaru of the West. During her testing, to see if she was a worthy mate for the Lord of the West, she defeated him in battle. When he went after her pups she had no choice but to kill him to prevent him from harming them.

Once the rest of the Lords deemed her worthy to be the mate of the Lord of the West, Sora, challenged her for the right to mate.

Again Lady Kagome could not back down from the challenge and fought her as well. She defeated her in battle because she would not submit and died.

Lady Kagome is the rightful heir to the Southern Lands. She has proven to this Hisoka that she is worthy to be called Lady of the South and she is very powerful.

It is with great pleasure that I introduce the Lord and Lady of the Southern Lands, Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome."

Kagome and Sesshomaru walked in from a side door into the audience chamber. Sesshomaru was dressed in a black hakama and haori. It had golden sakara blossoms along the hem of his haori. He wore his armor on top with his swords neatly tucked in a golden sash on his sides. The dark clothes made his silver hair shine against it making him look like a heavenly being.

Kagome was elegantly dressed in a similar kimono and hakama. Hers was also black with golden sakara blossoms along the edge of the sleeve and hem of the kimono. She had a blue crescent moon on the back. Her hakama was almost form fitting allowing anyone to see the shape of her legs. Her swords were strapped to her side as the slits in her kimono came up to about thigh high showing off her beautifully shaped legs.

Her skin glowed beautifully as she stood by her mate, making her blue eyes sparkle as she looked at the gathered lords from the Southern Lands.

She was scanning the area trying to find which ones will be given them trouble for taking over the southern lands. She didn't have to wait for long as the one's that were greeting them warmly were interrupted by the one's who would defy her for taking her rightful place as Lady of the South.

A tall Black Panther youkai stepped forward along with four others. A snake youkai, a boar youkai, a golden inu youkai, and some sort of a lizard youkai stepped forward with him. They all stood side by side as they made their presence known.

Sesshomaru was eyeing these youkai's with caution. These seemed to be the most powerful of the group and therefore held a good portion of the territory for the south. They will have to get rid of these troublemakers before the peace could be restored in this region.

The Black Panther seemed to be the proclaimed speaker for the group as he said, "We have all heard General Hisoka speech about how the wench up there killed our lord. We know for a fact that he was a powerful lord and there is no way that a lowly female could have beaten him. This wench lies and she does not deserve to be called Lady of the South."

A loud growl was heard around the chambers as Sesshomaru silenced the room that was in turmoil. The other lords backed away from the fools that would dare challenge the Ladies claim. They have all heard and some have even witnessed her powers and they were not about to get in the line of fire.

"You will do well, you pathetic cat, to watch your tongue around my mate. Insulting her will be your death by my hand." Said Sesshomaru as his eyes turned blood red with his anger. He had his tail wrapped around Kagome's waist possessively.

He had a hold of her not to protect her but to prevent her from attacking the fool in front of them. While the idiot was talking and at the first mention of the word wench his mate's aura had flared. Her eyes became red with rage and he needed to calm her. It wouldn't do to have her attack them fully without them challenging first.

Kagome was seeing red as the fool in front of her insulted her by calling her wench. 'How dare this arrogant demon call me a wench, I will show him a thing or two on manners.' At that moment she felt her mate wrap his tail around her waist as it calmed her. She was still seeing red but she was still able to hold on to her control for the moment.

The panther seemed unaffected by the demon lords comments as he said, "Feh, I thought that the Lord of the Western Lands would have done better in choosing a worthier mate than this wench. We will not accept her as Lady of the South. We do not believe your claim that she defeated Lord Kamlyn."

This time everyone heard Kagome's hackles and deep snarls as she tried to move forward but was restrained by her mate. She was slowly losing her fight with her temper and her inner inu wanted to extract vengeance on the one that had insulted her.

Inuyasha seeing what was going on stepped to the other side of Kagome as he tried to calm her. He could tell that his brother was having a hard time keeping her restrained.

"You challenge this Sesshomaru for the Southern Lands!" Sesshomaru had enough of this cat, he was about to go out there and tear him to shreds.

"No, we challenge the claim that your mate has over the lands. We know that you are strong in your own right. But we don't believe that this wench could kill our lord. You are only here because she has a claim to the Southern Lands. But if she fights and defeats us then there will be no doubt to her claim." Said the panther with a sneer. He could tell that this wench was weak.

Sesshomaru was about to say no when his mate stepped closer to him and said, "I will take the challenge, if I don't then everything we have done over the last month will be for nothing. The people of this land are depending on us to rule fair and just, we can not let them down."

Sesshomaru growled at Kagome he didn't want to let her fight five opponents at once. He knew that she was weak and this could hurt her greatly. "Kagome, I can not permit you to fight. If you do it could kill you."

Kagome looked at her mate and she saw the worry in his eyes as she said, "Sesshomaru, trust me. I know what I'm doing and I'm not as weak as you think I am. Please…"

Sesshomaru had to bend to her will. He had to show her that he trusted her judgment. He looked at the panther as a vicious growl left his chest and said, "Very well, my mate has agreed to the fight." Sesshomaru turned to his brother as he commanded, "Inuyasha prepare an area, the fight will take place outside the castle."

Inuyasha bowed and left to go do what his brother had requested. Within minutes everyone left the Grand Audience Chamber and went outside for the fight. They had set up torches illuminating the area before the sun lowered over the horizon. They didn't have much light left as the challengers faced off in the field.

Sesshomaru pulled Kagome into his embrace and said in her ear, "Kagome be careful out there. I have faith and trust in you. I know that you can defeat them but be careful of that panther. They are known to be tricky fighters."

Kagome reached up and licked his chin before she pulled away from his embrace as she faced off with the five that challenged her. Kagome pulled Kenjikago from its sheath as she silently called for Midoriko.

They merged together as one to fight as Midoriko said in her mind. 'My daughter, you will have to use the power of the Shikon Jewel within you to defeat these five. I will help you all the way. Four will fall quickly but the panther will be difficult to defeat. We will use a combination of your miko and demonic powers to defeat these fools so peace can once again rule the land.'

Kagome silently agreed with Midoriko as she took a fighting stance against the five challengers. A high-pitched whistle signaled the start of the battle as the five challengers moved around Kagome trying to find her weak spot.

The first to attack was the snake youkai as it rushed forward with his sword raised, his snake like head hissing at Kagome as he came closer.

Kagome saw him coming and waited for the attack, she was keeping her senses open on the other four that surrounded her. The snake attacked as Kagome blocked and quickly turned in another direction as she placed her hand on his back and purified him on the spot. He cried an agonizing scream as he disappeared.

Kagome swung her sword around her body and came back into a defensive position, waiting for the next attack. The other four youkai's looked on in shock. They didn't know that this demon possessed miko powers. They would have to be more careful when they attack and make sure that she was not that close to them.

It didn't take anything at all to defeat the snake youkai but of course he was the weakest of the five. The other four seemed to be thinking about what to do next as the Boar and the Lizard youkai attacked at the same time.

Kagome saw them coming as she deflected and pushed the boar youkai back and then quickly turned to block the Lizard youkai. They were keeping their distance from her as she continued to avoid them both.

At one point Kagome had them close enough to her as she lashed out with her youkai whip and sliced them both in half as they fell dead on the ground. She looked at the last two remaining opponents, as she got ready. She knew that they would attack at the same time to try to keep her off balance.

The Inu Youkai came in first as he drew his claws for attack. The panther at the last minute decided to join the attack as he raced in.

Kagome didn't have a choice. She would have to fight one first as she blocked the other.

The Inu Youkai was the first to attack Kagome. The sword on her side pulsed to life, as it would protect her from any attack. The Inu Youkai sent out a powerful attack from his demonic powers as it went straight toward Kagome. She lashed out with her sword and yelled, "HOGOSHUGO!"

The blast of purifying power came out of her sword as it destroyed the Inu Youkai attack. Her blast was so powerful that it continued on it's way toward the Inu as she turned to engage the panther.

The Inu Youkai was too far gone in his rage to notice the attack that Kagome had sent his way. The purifying beam went straight for him and before he could move out of the way it purified him to oblivion.

Now Kagome had only one opponent to deal with as she fought against the panther. Her eyes were turning red with rage as they traded blows on the field.

The minor lords and soldiers that were witnessing the fight were cheering Kagome on as they showed her their support in the battle. She was truly powerful and they believed that she had defeated Kamlyn in a fight.

Sesshomaru watch as his mate fought in the battle. She was taking out the weakest lords first before she took on the strongest. He saw as she dealt a killing blow to the Inu Youkai and now she was facing her strongest opponent. The panther was strong and he had no doubt that he would change into his true form to finish this fight.

The panther demon was finding it difficult to defeat the wench in front of him. She was very powerful and she had already taken care of the other lords who would defy her rule. She was blocking all of his attacks with ease as he tried to think of a way to kill her.

He sent wave after wave of attacks toward Kagome. She blocked them all or she would use a spell to stop the panther's attack. She was getting tired and she needed to end this soon or she would be in trouble.

Kagome leaped into the air as the panther ran by her. She twisted in mid air as she yelled, "Purifying Blades!" Slashing her claws in a downward motion releasing her attack.

The blades hit home as she saw the panther go down to the ground. He was now hurt badly and couldn't move as freely.

The panther had about enough, he was not going to be defeated by a lowly female as he started to transform. He grew into his true demonic form as the Black Panther stood in the middle of the field, what he didn't expect was that Kagome would meet his challenge as she also transformed into her true form.

A beautiful white Inu Youkai stood in the field as she faced off with the panther. Everyone had gasped when they saw her transform into her true form. They didn't know that she was capable of this not even the youkai standing in front of her.

The panther observed as the wench transformed into her true form. They faced off with each other as they growled and hissed at each other. The panther was the first to attack as he leaped toward Kagome.

Kagome saw him coming, side stepped his attack, and as he went by she hit him hard with her tail. The cat went down hard as he got up again and attacked. His claws reached out as it hit Kagome on the side of her body.

Kagome fell from the impact as she got up again. She had enough of this fool as she whipped her tail around and the purifying blades came out of her tail and hit the panther head on. He fell as Kagome took the advantage and attacked. She grabbed him by the throat as she bit down hard injecting him with her poison.

She ripped a piece of his throat out as she jumped back waiting for him to get up. The poison worked faster than the last time she had used it, as the panther never got up from his spot on the ground. He died a slow and agonizing death as this body quit convulsing signifying that he was dead.

oOo

Sesshomaru was watching the entire fight. His mate was holding her own against the cat. When he transformed Sesshomaru almost lost it. It had taken his brother, the general, and a few others to restrain him and not go after the offending youkai.

When his mate transformed into her true form he knew that the demon didn't have a chance.

Sesshomaru finally got lose from his brother and the others as he made his way toward his mate. He saw her breathing hard as he growled to get her attention.

Kagome looked down at the youkai that had growled at her. She snarled as she picked up a scent that she recognized. She lowered her head as she sniffed. She caught the scent of her mate and she started to purr with contentment. He was rubbing her nose as she heard him say, "Mate, transform back."

Kagome complied with his wishes as she transformed back into her human form.

Sesshomaru watched as she transformed. He was worried that she might not have her clothes and he was ready for that. Once she was back in human form he noticed that she had her clothes on as he helped her to stand.

Kagome leaned heavily on Sesshomaru. She was tired and wanted to go to sleep. She felt as he picked her up in his arms and cradled her against his chest. He purred as it lulled her to sleep.

He turned as he looked into the crowd and challenged anyone to defy her rule. They all kneeled in front of him submitting to the laws of the Western Lands. They accepted them fully as Lord and Lady of the South as they gave their pledge of loyalty to them.

Sesshomaru continued to walk toward the castle as he went to put his mate to bed. She needed to rest and he was going to make sure she got it.

Once he got into the room that they occupied earlier today he laid Kagome down on the bed. He had to make sure that she was protected while she slept. His presence was required for the signing of the treaties between all of the minor lords of the land.

He approached the window as he took his thumb and cut a crescent moon in it. Once his thumb was bleeding he pressed it on the four corners of the window. He went to the door and did the same thing to it. He started chanting his spells as he put barriers around it to make sure no one could enter the room or send any spells or curses toward his mate.

When he was done the room was protected with everything he knew just like in the Western Lands.

He turned as he heard his mate starting to wake up. A frowned came upon his features as his mate started to sit up in bed. She needed her rest and he knew that she was stubborn enough not to rest to prove to everyone that she was strong.

He walked over to the bed as he sat down next to her. He hated to do this but he had to make sure that her body recovered the energy that it had lost. He could see how low her energy was and she needed to rest.

He leaned down and kissed her as he started his spell. His inner inu knew what he wanted to do as he started to purr to relax his mate. He felt her fight against him but he continued as his purrs soothed her and his spell placed her in a deep sleep. She would not wake up until he woke her up so she could eat. Then all he had to do was kiss her crescent moon to put her to sleep again.

When he broke from the kiss he kissed her forehead to set the seal as he saw her relax in a deep sleep. He laid her down on the bed and made sure that she was comfortable. He stood as he left the room activating the barrier.

It was going to be a long night but one that he had to see through until all of the treaties were signed. He will have to get Kagome to sign all of the treaties at a later date to make them official.

Sesshomaru walked back to the Grand Audience Chamber as he took his seat on the dais. He waited as one by one the minor lords of the lands sighed the papers then he would sign and place the Western Lords seal on the documents making them official. He told all present that when his mate woke up that he would have her sign them and they would each receive a copy of the document.

And so it went for the rest of the night until all the treaties were signed. By the time he was done the sun was coming up over the horizon. He took a deep breath as he rubbed his tired eyes. He sensed that his brother was coming closer to him as he heard him say. "Is Kagome going to be all right? She didn't get hurt fighting in that fight did she?"

"No brother, she will recover but I had to subdue her with a sleeping spell to keep her unconscious. I know that she wouldn't have rested if I didn't. She was still too agitated from the battle to rest so I forced her." Said Sesshomaru in a weary voice. He was tired himself.

Inuyasha chuckled as he said, "You know that she is going to be pissed once she figures out what it is you did to her. Just watch your back when she is awake."

For once Sesshomaru chuckled at his brother as he said, "Yes I know."

oOo

For one week Sesshomaru kept Kagome asleep in their room. He only woke her to make sure that she ate her food and took her baths.

She had figured out what it was that he was doing to her and would fight him every time he would put her to sleep. He had to reinforce and change his spells each time so she wouldn't break it. She had almost broken one of his spells but he had caught it in time.

He had no choice since she wouldn't stay in their room to rest and he was still worried about her health. She was regaining her strength back as he saw her aura getting stronger.

By the end of the seventh day she had recovered fully. He removed the spell while she was still asleep in bed as he left to take care of some business.

Kagome was slowly waking up from her sleep. She felt that her strength had returned as she looked around expecting her mate to be somewhere nearby. When her eyes finally focused she noticed that she was alone in their room. She sat up in bed and was shocked that Sesshomaru was gone. 'Has he finally left me alone so I can wonder the castle and see what is going on?'

Kagome got up out of bed and went to get cleaned up. Once she had her bath she went back to her room and got dressed for the day. She felt lonely in this place because she had no one to talk to. At home she has Nasume and she was always with her. Here the servants were too scared to even speak to her.

She tried many times but they never uttered a word to her. The fear coming from them was great as she backed down not wishing to cause them any more stress. Clearly the servants were scared to death of her or someone had instilled fear in them. She sighed as she went outside to get some fresh air. Being cooped up in the castle for a week was driving her crazy.

The air outside the castle was cold as she wrapped her cape around her body to keep warm. She knew that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were in a meetings all day and that effectively left her alone for the rest of the day.

She wondered the grounds thinking what she was going to do with the gardens once it got warm again. She thought about bringing Rin here with her so they can make the gardens here even more beautiful than in the Western Lands. These would be her gardens and she wanted them to be special.

She continued to walk as she sensed something in the distance. It was faint but she could still smell it. The odor was very distinct as she recognized it. She knew that the female was in trouble and unless she reached her in time she would lose the child she carried.

She hurried to the gate as she yelled, "Open the gate!"

The guard who was guarding the gate replied, "I'm sorry my lady but I can't open the gates for anyone. Lord Sesshomaru has given orders that no one is to leave the castle without his permission. It will be my death if I let you leave my lady."

Kagome's anger started to peak as she thought, 'So he thinks that he can keep me locked up in this castle huh? Well I have something else for him.'

Kagome started to concentrates as she called for Ah and Un, "Ah, Un, please come to me. I need you right now. I'm located by the north gate."

oOo

Ah and Un were resting in a holding pen that they provided for them. They were lonely and bored. They missed their mistress. They had not seen her for a week and they wondered if she even remembered that they were there. They wouldn't let them out to stretch their legs because the first time they did that they had bolted for the castle with his keeper hanging on to their reins.

His master had been the one to calm them as they were looking for their mistress. His master had ordered them back to their pen and here they had stayed since then. They sighed thinking that they will never get out of here when they heard her calling for them.

They picked their heads up as they roared. Their mistress needed them and they were determined to get to her. They reared on their hind legs as their front claws hit the gate that was keeping them from leaving. They broke it with one swift kick as they bolted from the pen.

They came to the locked doors as they kicked them open as well and as soon as they were outside they bolted into the air. It felt good to be flying again as they went straight for their mistress. They spotted her by the gate as they landed near her.

Kagome saw the dragon coming her way and she was happy to see them as they landed right in front of her. She walked up to the dragon as she petted each head in turn. She heard the dragon purr with delight. She giggled as she said, "I missed you too Ah, Un. But I have a favor to ask there is someone in trouble and I need you to help me find her."

The dragon agreed as they lowered themselves down to allow her to get on their back. Once she was on they took off into the air with their mistress holding on tight to the reins. They were about to go forward when a barrier stopped their moments. They roared their frustration as Kagome saw what was wrong.

She put her hands together as she concentrated on her powers. They were not going to keep her locked in this castle when someone needed her help. She made a hole in the barrier as the dragon took off.

The guards on the ground watched as the Lady of the South took off into the sky with the dragon. They knew that she couldn't get far because of the barrier that surrounded the castle. When the dragon hit it they all laughed as they saw that they couldn't leave.

Their laughing completely stopped when they saw the barrier open and the Lady flew away with her dragon into the unknown forest. The alarm went out as the guard's scrambled to follow their lady. They knew it would be their heads for letting her leave the castle grounds after their lord specifically told them not to let her leave.

oOo

Sesshomaru was in a meeting on how to develop the lands to produce more food for their people come the spring. They were dividing the different regions with growing plans as they heard the alarms being sounded around the castle.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha bolted out of the room trying to find out what was wrong when one of the guards came running toward them. They kneeled as they said, "Milord the Lady of the South has left the castle grounds with her dragon.

She took off heading east saying that someone needed her help. She had requested to have the gates opened and when we refused based on your orders she called the dragon, opened the barrier herself, and then left.

We have soldiers following her but it is difficult in the deep snow milord."

Sesshomaru growled as he left and went outside. He sniffed the air and couldn't pick up on her or the dragons scent. He couldn't sense them in the area either as he growled his frustrations.

Inuyasha was standing by his side as he got the same thing he did. "Kagome is hiding their aura and scent. This was the same thing she did to me when she left to go to the Western Lands to retrieve the shards from you."

Sesshomaru understood what his brother was saying. If she was doing this then it will be impossible to find her. He formed his cloud under his feet as he lifted off the ground. He turned to his brother and said, "I will find Kagome, continue with the meeting and I will return as soon as possible."

He took off in the direction that the guards had told him she was heading in. 'Why can't this woman ever stay put. I always have to go off and chase her because she always wants to help everyone.'

Sesshomaru was angry but he wasn't angry because she had left on her own, he was angry because she didn't trust him enough to tell him what she wanted to do. He never deny her anything and if she would have told him that there was someone in trouble then he would have sent an escort with her to help that person. He just didn't want her wondering around the lands when he didn't know if it was stable yet.

He continued to fly east as he was looking for her. He couldn't catch her scent or aura but he did pick up on the sword that she was carrying that was made of his fang. He flew with speed as he tracked down his mate to see what was so important that made her leave the safety of the castle.

oOo

Ah and Un flew with speed as their mistress urged them on. She knew where she was going as she directed the dragon to the person that needed her help. They had flown for a good distance when she said, "Ah, Un please go down there into the forest."

The dragon complied with her request as they flew down and landed in the forest. They walked as she told them where to go. Then they found what she was looking for. A demoness was in pain as she laid in the cold snow. She was pregnant and she was about to give birth to the pup. She was an Inu Youkai as Kagome got off the dragon and made her way toward the fallen demoness.

The demoness was in pain. She knew that something was wrong because she had been in pain for a long time and the pup would not come out. She had gone into the forest to see if she could find meat for her other pups. Her mate was out fighting with the other males of the village. They had other youkai's that were attacking the village.

She couldn't wait until he returned because her pups were hungry. So she went hunting. She had been looking for prey for only an hour when she started having pains. She tried to make it back to the village when the pain became intense. She fell on the ground and she was unable to get back up.

She sensed a strong demonic aura heading her way and she panicked. She was weak and she knew that she could not defend herself if she was attacked. She started to growl viciously as she saw the dragon walk in front of her.

They stopped just a few feet away from her and she sighed with relief. She didn't think that it was going to stop. She saw as the dragon lowered themselves to the ground and allowed someone to get off them.

She could tell that it was another female but she had a hood over her head and her face was covered up. She didn't recognize this female as she growled for her to keep her distance.

Kagome heard the growls coming from the demoness. She stopped as she eyed her and said in a nice soothing voice, "I won't harm you, please… please let me help you get you back to your village or you will give birth to your pup here."

The demoness for some reason felt relaxed around this demoness as she agreed to have her move closer to her. She was racked with another contraction as she howled in pain.

Kagome rushed to her side as she examined the demoness. She noticed right away that there was a problem with the pup. "What is your name?" asked Kagome to try to keep her mind off the pain as she examined her.

The demoness was breathing hard as she said, "My… name is… Suki"

"Suki, your pup is breeched. You cannot give birth to him like this. Where is your village and do you have a healer there?"

"I live about 2 miles from here in a little village. We have no healers there but we do have someone that helps us when the pups are to be born." Said Suki as she was breathing hard.

Kagome understood that they had a midwife that would help birth the pups. But hers was breeched and unless she got her back to her village she was going to lose the pup and Suki. She called for Ah and Un to come closer and the dragon complied.

They kneeled as they allowed their mistress to put the demoness on their back as she got on behind her to keep her from falling. She leaned forward and asked, "Suki in which direction is your village in?"

Suki pointed in the direction of her village as Ah and Un took off in that direction. They flew with speed because they knew something was not right. Their mistress was worried and they could smell her fear for this demoness.

Within five minutes they made it to the village as Suki told her which hut was hers. They landed near it as she helped Suki down from the dragon and then went into the house.

There were two pups there that greeted their mother's return but when they saw the stranger they thought that she had done something to their mother. They were about to attack when Kagome said, "I want one of you to go and get the person that would be helping your mother to give birth to her pup and I want the other one to boil some water and get it ready for use."

When the pups looked at her like she was crazy she growled, "NOW!"

The pups seeing that this demoness spoke the truth, one took off to get Kiki who would help their mother. The other pup took a cooking pot and placed it on the fire with water.

Kagome took Suki to her futon, told the pup to stay out of the room, and she wanted to see this Kiki when she arrived. Kagome spoke with command and authority as she asked, "Where is your father?"

The female pup looked at Kagome and said, "He went with the rest of the village males to fight some demons that were going to set fire to the village. He has been gone for a while and has not returned yet."

Kagome understood as she got Suki ready to give birth. The other pup another female came back with Kiki as she entered the room where Suki was located.

When Kagome saw this Kiki she was surprised. Kiki was a small inu youkai with big brown eyes, black hair that was mixed with brown. She was small of stature and had very delicate hands. She wore a simple kimono of brown and tan.

She looked too you to be a healer or midwife as Kagome asked, "Her pup is breeched, do you know how to turn it so it can be birthed? Or have you ever cut the stomach open before to get the pup out without losing the mother?"

Kiki was young and she had never seen this before in a youkai as she said, "I have never encountered a breeched pup before. The healer that taught me never showed me such things."

Kagome sighed as she rubbed her forehead trying to figure out what to do. She got an idea as she said, "All right my name is Kagome, and I want you to help me deliver this pup. I am a healer and I know how to do these things. You are to watch what I do and if in the future you have a breeched birth then you will know what to do."

Kiki agreed as she listened to what Kagome was telling her to do. "One of the pups has hot water for me and I want a knife too. Bring both items to me and hurry."

Kiki got up and left the room as she went to get the needed items. Kagome then turned her attention to the female in front of her. "Suki, I am a healer. Your pup is breeched and he cannot be birthed like this. I can't turn him for he is too far down to turn plus you don't have much room in there. I'm going to cut you so I can get the pup out and then I will stitch you up until your demonic powers can heal your body.

I'm going to put you to sleep so you will feel no pain. Do you understand what I have just said?"

Suki eyes opened as she said, "You said that my pup is a he? How do you know?"

Kagome giggled as she said, "I'm a pure heart miko and I can see within you the beautiful pup that you have. He is a male and a beautiful one."

Suki smiled as she said, "A son for my mate. Yes I understand what you must do but please make sure that he survives. I don't care about myself I want my son to live."

Kagome smiled as she said, "I'm not going to lose you or the pup. You have my word on that."

"I have one question for you, if you're a pure heart miko why are you a demon?" asked Suki with confusion in her eyes. At that moment Kiki came back in as she set the water down on the ground and listened to what the miko had to say. She had to admit she was curious too.

Kagome sighed as she took her hood off her head and said, "My mate is youkai and I'm fully mated to him. He is very powerful and in order for me to help him control his powers I had to change to get stronger. I was human but now I'm youkai." Said Kagome as she was getting things ready to bring the pup into the world.

Kiki understood what the miko said as she asked, "Who is your mate Kagome?"

Kagome didn't think about her answer as she blurted out, "My mate is Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands." Kagome heard a gasp in the room as she looked up from what she was doing. Both demonesses were scared as they tried to bow down to her.

"Please forgive us milady but we didn't recognize you. Please I will take care of this we thank you for your help." Said Kiki as she tried to take the stuff out of Kagome's hands so she could assist Suki in giving birth.

Kagome was a little more than peeved, as she growled and said, "Just because I'm mated to a Lord does not mean that I will let people die or stay hurt when I can help them. Now we have a pup to birth and if we don't do it soon he will not make it."

The demonesses calmed down as they allowed her to help Suki.

Kagome was ready as she put her hand on Suki forehead and chanted a spell to make her go to sleep. When she was under she turned to Kiki and said, "I want you to watch what I'm doing and then remember for the next time this happens in the village."

Kiki understood as she watched what Kagome was doing. Kagome explained everything she was doing in detail. She answered all of Kiki questions as she made her incision in the lower part of the demoness abdomen. She showed her how far she had to cut as she made it to the uterus.

The incision was small as Kagome stuck her hand in and pulled out the pup's feet. Once his feet were free she instructed Kiki how to gently pull the rest of the pup out of the mother.

She then applied pressure to Suki stomach as she pushed/pulled the pup out. When the pup finally came out she showed her how to clear his mouth of the mother's fluid so he could breathe. Within minutes the pup was crying on his mothers stomach.

Kagome tied off the cord that gave the pup life and then cut it, freeing the pup from his mother. He was a big boy as they cleaned him up and wrapped him in a warm blanket until they took care of his mother.

Kagome continued to instruct Kiki on how to remove the afterbirth and then showed her how to close the wound and stitch it. As soon as the wound was closed the demoness demonic aura took over as it started to heal her.

Kagome put her hand on Suki forehead as she chanted again and she woke up. She looked around as they gave her the pup to hold.

Kagome told Kiki of the different herbs that she would need to mix to put a patient to sleep that way they wouldn't feel any pain when the pups was born. She also told her that in the morning she should be able to remove the stitches because she would be healed by then.

Kiki was very impressed with the knowledge that Kagome had. She was thinking about something as she asked in a shy voice, "Umm, Lady Kagome? Do you think that I can come and visit you at the castle so I can learn your healing methods? You have a great deal of knowledge and I would like to learn more from you. That way I will be able to help my people."

Kagome smiled as she said, "I will talk to my mate and if he agrees then I can come back in the spring. You can come to the castle and I will teach you everything you need to know. My knowledge is vast so I will not be able to teach you everything but I can teach you enough to make sure you never lose anyone."

Kiki was very happy to hear this as she agreed.

Kagome sensed a powerful aura in the area as she quickly sat up and said, "Oh no, my mate is here."

The demonesses looked at her in confusion as Kiki asked, "Why is that bad Lady Kagome?"

Kagome lowered her head as she said, "I was in the castle and I sensed that Suki needed help. I went to leave and they wouldn't let me leave the castle. My mate is very protective of me and didn't want me to leave the grounds. Well I never take too kindly to being locked up so I called my dragon, broke the barrier, and left. Now he is here looking for me."

Kagome got up as she stood and said, "Please stay here until I had a chance to talk to him."

The demonesses complied with her wishes, as they stayed put and watched as Kagome walked out the door.

oOo

Sesshomaru had been following his mate for a while and he didn't know that she had traveled this far on the dragon. His anger was peeking as he neared the village where his mate was located.

He landed in the middle of the village as he sniffed the area and found his pet dragon waiting by a hut at the end of the village. He started to make his way there when the village males returned from their battle.

When the males of the village saw a youkai standing in the middle of their village they became alarmed. They formed a circle around him as the elder of the village came forward and asked, "What are you doing here in our village? We have nothing of value why can't you just leave our poor village alone."

Sesshomaru snorted as he said, "I want nothing from your village. I'm merely here to retrieve my mate and that's all I want."

He started to walk again as the males stopped him, he growled for them to get out of his way. "We do not have your mate in this village and we will attack if you touch our females."

Sesshomaru was starting to lose his temper as he said, "This Sesshomaru does not want your females. I want my mate that is in the last hut down there with the dragon. Now move out of my way or meet your death."

One of the males stepped forward and said, "Elder that is my hut where the dragon is standing. My mate is with pup." The male in question took off to the hut as Sesshomaru took off after him thinking he was going to do Kagome harm.

Kagome stepped out of the hut in time to see her mate and another male racing toward the hut. She sighed as she raised her hand and put a barrier around the male and her mate. It was a powerful barrier that Sesshomaru could not break as his eyes started to turn red from his anger.

Kagome looked at her mate as she put her scent into the barrier to calm him. She turned to the other male and asked, "Are you Suki's mate?"

The male growled at her as he said, "Yes she is my mate! What have you done to her!"

Kagome sighed as she approached the male in her barrier and said, "My name is Lady Kagome of the Southern Lands. I found Suki in the forest and she was in labor. I brought her back here to the village so she could give birth to your pup. But the pup was breeched and Kiki did not know how to help your mate.

Since I am a healer I helped your mate give birth to your son. They are doing fine and your son is healthy. I could not leave her in the forest. I will not leave someone who is in need of my services. I'm sorry that I have invaded your village but your mate came first and so did the child."

When the males heard what she had said they all kneeled in front of her as the elder said, "Please forgive us milady. But we have been attacked constantly for the food we have in the storehouses. Recently they have been filled and the animals have returned to the forest. We have no idea how this all happened but we are all grateful for the food.

But we must protect what little we do have. We need the food to keep the village alive until the spring so we can grow our own food again."

Kagome understood as she said, "I understand your concerns. My mate and I will help you develop your lands come spring and the Southern Lands will prosper again."

Kagome turned to the male in her barrier as she said, "If I release you, will you behave?"

The male in the barrier lowered his eyes to her and said, "Yes milady, I could never attack you."

Kagome nodded and released the male. He kneeled in front of her as she said, "Go and see your new son."

The male got up and raced into the hut to find his mate.

Kagome looked at her mate and she could tell he was still angry with her as she released him from her barrier. The moment she did he race to her side and grabbed her in his arms. He leaned down and whispered, "I will decide your punishment once we leave this village."

Kagome swallowed hard as she heard him tell Ah and Un to return to the castle. The dragon growled as he took off leaving his mistress with his master.

Sesshomaru's anger was still peeked as he heard the village elder say, "Milord, please forgive us for threatening you. We had no idea that you were the new lord for the Southern Lands.

We have heard rumors that the new lord and lady were very kind and protect those on the land. But like I said earlier, milord, we will try to protect what little we have."

Sesshomaru understood as he said, "Rise."

The villagers rose to their feet and stood in front of their new lord. They didn't know what to expect from him for treating him so harshly.

Sesshomaru turned to Kagome and asked in a harsh voice, "Is your task here complete?"

Kagome nodded yes as she refused to look at him. She remained quiet as he formed his youkai cloud under his feet and took off into the sky with Kagome held tightly against his side.

As they traveled they remained quiet. Kagome refused to look or speak to her mate. They arrived back at the castle as they made their way up to their bedchambers. When they got there Sesshomaru released Kagome from his grasp as he took a few steps away from her. He was trying to get his anger under control but he was not succeeding in the least bit. He turned to her and said, "Why did you leave the castle?"

Kagome heard the harshness of his voice as she flinched and answered, "I sensed that someone needed my help. I could smell the fluids from when the water breaks on a female about to give birth. I knew that I didn't have a lot of time to find her and get her to a healer.

I went to the gate and they wouldn't open it for me saying that they couldn't because of your orders. That pup needed me so I got on Ah and Un and left."

Sesshomaru listened to what she was saying as he released a vicious growl, "That is one point against you for leaving the castle when I gave the order for no one to leave. Now why did you hide your scent and aura?"

Kagome anger was growing by the minute, she knew that she had done wrong but that pup needed her and without her help it would have died. "I covered my scent because I knew you would hunt me down and bring me back before I had a chance to help that demoness. I'm sorry but that pups life is more important to me than my own."

Sesshomaru growled as he rushed to his mate and threw her on the bed with him on top. He had her pinned with her arms out to the side. His eyes were blood red with his anger, as he said, "No ones life is more important than yours. I gave that order to keep you safe and you go and do as you please. Never again are you to disobey my orders. You will abide by my commands and stay where I put you."

Kagome's anger reached an all time high as she yelled, "A child life is important to me! They are all my children don't you see that! I love every child that belongs to the west or south and there is nothing you can do to change my mind!

I miss my own pups and I'm stuck here in this castle. You have to tend to your meetings and I'm alone with no one to talk to. You have scared the castle staff so much that they refuse to even look at me. I will not leave a child to die because you think that my safety is more important an a life."

Sesshomaru had enough as he grabbed her by her shoulder and tore her kimono away, exposing her mating mark. His fangs grew as he growled viciously at his mate. She felt the pressure on her neck and it hurt but she was not going to give in to his demands this time. She was going to stand firm in her belief when it comes to the children of the land.

He growled in Inu Youkai language as he made his demands to her. "You will submit to me!"

Kagome growled, as she replied, "NO!"

The pressure became intense, as he squeezed harder never breaking the skin on her neck. "You will submit to me and never leave my side again. The pups of the land are not your concern. They are not yours to begin with and you are not their mother. You can not save them all."

Kagome's eyes turned blood red with anger as her aura flared. She was building up her energy as she replied. "NO! I will never submit! I may not save them all but I will try to protect the ones in danger if I can. I will not let them die because my mate does not care for the welfare of the children of the land. They may not be my own flesh and blood but I will protect them with my life if need be."

That comment sent Sesshomaru over the edge, his angered flared as his fangs pierced her skin and he bit into her neck. He let some of the poison from his fangs seep into her neck in order to make her submit to him.

Kagome screamed in pain as she let her power go. She managed to get Sesshomaru off her as he hit the wall and slid down to the floor.

Kagome was beyond control at the moment. All she wanted to do was get away from her heartless mate. She loved him but he didn't understand her at all. "You bastard! How can you even ask that of me? I care for all the children and I can't wait for the day that I have one of my own but until the conflicts of the land is settled I will not conceive a child. I want a place where they will grow up happy and not be in danger every time I turn around."

This was new information for Sesshomaru as he heard what she said, 'There is no way that I will get her pupped until she is willing. That may take years.'

Kagome saw that Sesshomaru was never going to change his ways. He didn't care about anything that lived on the lands. It was all about power and being the strongest lord for the region. He needed a strong mate to bare him a strong pup but he could care less if another child is starving or hurt.

Kagome closed her eyes as she started a chant. She wanted to get away from her mate and she wanted her pups.

Sesshomaru eyes came into focus as he heard what his mate was saying. She was casting a spell and he couldn't let her leave. This argument was not over yet as he tried to get to her in time before she disappeared.

He was too late as he saw his mate vanish before his eyes. He howled with anger as she left him behind. He had no idea where she had gone too for he didn't sense her sword anywhere in the castle or the immediate area.

oOo

Kagome went back to the Western Lands. She wanted to see Shippo and Rin. She missed her pups greatly as she materialized in her bedchambers. She was hurt as the wound on her shoulder bleed from where Sesshomaru had bit her.

She staggered to the door as she tried to find Nasume. She knew that Nasume would help her reason this out and find out why her mate was acting this way. She was confused and she couldn't understand why he would hurt her like this.

Tears were running down her cheeks as she walked down the hallway. She sensed that her friends were in the pup's room and made her way there. She opened the door slowly as she saw Shippo and Rin sound asleep in their beds.

oOo

Miroku and Sango were sitting in the room with the children when they heard the door open. They thought it was Nasume coming to check on the pups, as she would normally do around this time. But when they saw Kagome standing there bleeding from her shoulder they became alarmed.

Kagome staggered into the room as she looked at her sleeping pups. She was happy now as she looked up at her friends and said, "I need Nasume, please find Nasume for me." She started to fall as Miroku rushed in and grabbed her before she hit the floor.

Miroku picked her up as he went toward her bedchambers. Sango left to go and get Nasume so she could tend to her wounds.

When Nasume arrived Kagome was still unconscious as she approached. She saw her wound and knew what had happened. She told Sango and Miroku to leave that she would tend to her wounds. Miroku and Sango were both worried about their friend but left Nasume alone with Kagome so she could tend to her wounds.

Nasume approached Kagome as she sat on the edge of the bed and asked, "Kagome, why did Sesshomaru punish you like this?"

Kagome slowly opened her eyes as she turned her head to the side. She had heard Nasume's question as she told her everything that had happened since she had left the west to include the incident that happened that afternoon.

Nasume sighed as she said, "Kagome, I know that you are unfamiliar with the inu youkai way but he is right to a certain point. You can't protect all of the children of the lands. There will be some that will die. If it is Kami's will then there is nothing that you can do about it. I know that you are hurting but you leaving him is not going to solve your problem. You have to sit down and tell him about your feelings and talk things through."

Kagome understood what Nasume was trying to tell her, she was right and she had to deal with her mate on this issue. She knew that she couldn't go home and talk to her mother. She was stuck in this era with a mate that didn't understand the person she was. She loved all children even if they were not hers.

Nasume was tending to her wounds and noticed that it was not healing. She was worried about the amount of blood that Kagome was losing as she said, "Kagome, this wound will not close unless he closes it himself. He must have used some of his poison on you to get you to submit to him. You have no choice, you will have to return to him or you will bleed to death."

Kagome nodded her understanding of her words as she sat up in bed and put her hand on her shoulder. She applied pressure to the wound to slow the flow of blood. She looked at her friend and said, "I know that I will have to deal with him. I have no one to talk to there and its hard for me. Sesshomaru has scared the staff so much that they won't even speak to me."

Nasume put an arm around Kagome's shoulder and then spoke gently to her. "I know Kagome but he is protecting what is his. This is the Inu Youkai way. Plus he has not been able to pup you to prove his worth. Every male wants a pup and you have been denying him of his right. He will continue to be like this until he gets you pupped."

Kagome understood what she was saying but she was not going to get pupped at the moment. She sighed as she said, "I understand. If he wants me to be submissive then that's what he is going to get. He told me that none of the pups from the lands are mine to worry about but he forgets about Shippo and Rin. They are not of my blood. So I will give him what he wants even though it's going to hurt my own pups in the end. I know that he is not going to like the new me. But if this is what he wants then he shall have it."

Nasume looked at her friend and she saw something that she knew her lord was not going to like. If he wanted her submissive then she would be like that for him and not say anything against him. She would not defy him in anyway. She will no longer care for the children of the land and that includes her own pups. This was not Kagome. If she shut herself off to everyone then everyone will suffer for it.

Kagome got up from the bed as she stood on shaky legs. She concentrated as she started her spell to go back. She knew that if she stayed there in the Western Lands that she would die from blood loss. When she finished her spell she was gone again as she went back to Sesshomaru.

oOo

Inuyasha had just finished his meeting with the lords as they came up with a plan for the upcoming growing season. They will produce more food for the land this year than in the previous years.

He was about to make his way out of the study they were in when he heard a howl of anguish coming from his brother. Fear struck his heart as he thought that something had happened to Kagome. He raced out of the room as he went to see where his brother was located.

He tracked his brother down to his bedchambers as he rushed inside to see what was going on. He found his brother in the middle of the floor, as his eyes were blood red with anger. He didn't see Kagome as he asked, "Where's Kagome? I thought you went to find her."

Sesshomaru turned as he saw his brother. He made to attack Inuyasha as he leaped out of the way.

Inuyasha growled at his brother as he attacked again but Inuyasha was ready for him this time. When he got close to him he hit him square in the jaw as Sesshomaru went back and landed on his butt. He came out of his rage as he looked at Inuyasha with total shock and confusion.

He didn't know what had happened as he asked, "Where is Kagome?"

Inuyasha looked at his brother as he asked, "That's what I want to know. I thought you went to find her earlier today."

Sesshomaru started to think about what had happened. He started to remember as he started to growl. He couldn't believe that he did that to his mate and now the wound he inflicted would not heal unless she came back to him. The poison he had injected in her would not allow the wound to heal unless he did it himself.

Inuyasha was waiting for his brother to answer his question. He waited for a few minutes, as his patience grew thin. Then he turned and yelled at his brother, "Oii! Didn't I just ask you a damn question! What happened to Kagome?"

Sesshomaru snapped out of his thoughts as he explained what had happened but left out some details that was none of his business. Inuyasha heard what his brother had said as he thought about where she might have gone to. "In this situation Kagome would have gone home to her mother. But seeing that the well is closed she might have gone back to the west to see Shippo and Rin."

Sesshomaru thought about this and came to the conclusion that his brother might be correct.

Inuyasha looked at his brother and saw the longing in his eyes. He knew that he had done wrong and he was hurt by his own actions. He knew that he loved Kagome but he had to learn how to handle her. "I suggest that you wait here. If her wound is not going to close then Nasume will tell her that and get her to return to the southern castle. If she is not back by morning then I suggest that you head back to the Western Lands at first light."

Inuyasha got off the floor where he had been sitting with his brother and left the room. His brother had a lot of thinking to do before he finally saw Kagome again.

Inuyasha had been gone for about thirty minutes. Sesshomaru was standing by the window of their room looking out into the horizon. The sun was almost gone and still his mate had not returned. He was worried about her and the wound he had inflected. If he didn't heal her soon she could die from the blood loss.

He couldn't remember why he had done that to her only that he needed her submit to his will. His inner inu had broken free at the thought that she claimed all children, be it human or youkai, as her own. With her not being pupped by him his inner inu took that as a threat that she would not give them a pup of their own.

He remembered every harsh word he had said to her and he couldn't believe that he had done that. For he knew that she was the mother to two children that were not even hers. If she chose to reject the pups it would be his fault.

He continued to look out the window when Sesshomaru felt the wind pick up in the room. He looked over his shoulder to see Kagome materialize in front of him. She was weak from losing so much blood as he rushed to her side. He gave her a gentle growl letting her know that he was happy she was back with him. But he never expected the reaction he got from her.

oOo

Kagome was wavering when she finally made it back to the Southern Lands. She was starting to feel really weak as she tried to move to her bed. She felt the tightening of arms around her as she heard a growl coming from her mate.

Fear took over her body as she tried to get out of his embrace. He tightened his hold on her as she completely submitted to his will so he could leave her alone. 'Female submits to male!' She cried as she tried to get out of his hold.

Sesshomaru heard her submission to him as he brought her closer to his chest. He gently growled "Mate!" as he picked her up and gently placed her on the bed.

Kagome whimpered in pain as Sesshomaru moved her Kimono out of the way. He lowered his head as he started to close the wound that he had inflected on her. He purred as he was taking care of her wounds to soothe her inner beast.

Soon her whimpers died down as she finally fell asleep on the bed. She remained quiet never saying anything more to him.

Sesshomaru sat on the bed and looked at his mate. She had not said a word to him since she came back, only to submit to him. She seemed withdrawn. He had no idea what was wrong or how deeply he had hurt her. He would have to wait to see what will happen in the morning.

oOo

That's the end to another chapter. As you can see Sesshomaru demands for her submission is only going to bring him heartbreak. Kagome did return to him but only because she had to.

In the next chapter you will see what he actually did to his mate and how she would react. Sesshomaru and Kagome will have to work through their difficulties like any couple would.

Until the next chapter!

Ja ne!


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Morning came and Kagome had not woken up from her sleep. She had lost a large amount of blood the previous night and he knew that she was still weak.

Sesshomaru had been pacing around the room waiting for his mate to wake up. He needed to know that she was going to be all right. He would stop from time to time, as he would sit on the bed and stroke her cheeks to see if she would wake up. But nothing he did would bring her to consciousness.

The morning went by and Kagome still continued to sleep. Sesshomaru had not left her side since last night. He knew that he was at fault for her being like this and he was determined to stay by her side until she recovered.

By late afternoon Kagome started to stir. She whimpered and Sesshomaru was at her side in an instant. He waited for her to open her eyes so he could see her. Her eyes would tell him everything he wanted to know, for they were very expressive.

Kagome groaned on her bed as she slowly opened her eyes. Her sight was blurred as she remembered everything that happened the night before. Her heart was broken and she remembered what she had to do for she had submitted to her mate's desire to be submissive.

When her eyes finally came into focus she saw her mate hovering over her to see if she was all right. She turned her head away from him not wanting to see him. He had broken her heart in the worst ways and she didn't think that she could handle him being in the same room with her.

When Sesshomaru looked into Kagome's eyes he was shocked. He had never seen such pain coming from her before. He had hurt her deeply and he would have to make it up to her somehow. Then she turned her head away from him breaking their eye contact.

He reached up and pushed the hair away from her face as she shied away from his touch. It was the first time in a long while that she refused his touch. He sighed as he said in a low voice, "Kagome, I'm sorry for the way I treated you yesterday. But you pushed me to the limits with your refusal to obey my commands. I only make those decisions to keep you safe. I never meant to hurt you."

Kagome listened to his words as she reply, "I understand, I will never go against your commands again." She remained silent as she felt him sift away from her. She closed her eyes as she waited for his commands.

Sesshomaru shifted away from her. Her response was not what he was expecting. Her voice was cold and distant with no emotion in it at all. 'Maybe if we go and bathe together I can get her to forgive me.' Thought Sesshomaru as he turned to his mate and asked, "Kagome, would you like to join me in the hot springs?"

He waited patiently for her response because if she agreed to go with him then he could get her to forgive him.

Kagome heard his request as she sighed. She had no choice she was his mate and what ever he wanted he got. She agreed to his request as she got up from the bed and gathered their bathing items.

Sesshomaru was happy, now he could get her to forgive him once they were alone in the hot springs. They finally got to their private hot springs as Kagome set their things down. She started to take off her clothes when Sesshomaru step up behind her and started to take them off himself.

Kagome's hand dropped to her side as she let him take her clothes off. Her mind was elsewhere as her heart was filled with pain. She would give in to his every desire and she will fulfill her role as mate but she will not conceive.

Sesshomaru noticed right away that something was wrong with his mate. She was not responding to his touches or caresses. He sensed the sadness that was coming from her and the pain she was feeling. He had hurt her more than he thought as he gently took her into his arms and held her.

They bathed each other but that was the most he would require of her. She did not say a word to him or even look at him the whole time they were bathing. They returned to their room and got dressed, as it was almost time for dinner.

They walked stairs to the dinning hall where it was filled with all of the minor lords of the region. They still had a lot of work to do to settle issues for the Southern Lands. He led Kagome to her rightful place next to him as they both sat down to eat. Sesshomaru just drank his tea as he watched his mate eating the food that was in front of her. She never looked up from her plate as she ate in silence.

Inuyasha was looking at Kagome intently. She was not acting normal for Kagome. There was sadness in her aura that filtered out into the castle. Everyone in the room felt her emotions and it disturbed them greatly.

Inuyasha looked at his brother wanting some answers. Sesshomaru just shrugged saying he didn't know what was wrong.

When Kagome was done with her meal she said, "Please excuse me milord, but if you don't need my presence any longer I shall retire to our bedchambers."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at his mate as he nodded giving her permission to leave his side. She got up and left the room as she went back upstairs.

Inuyasha had enough as he turned to his brother and asked, "What is wrong with Kagome? She is so depressed and sad that it's filtering into the castle. She is always alive and full of emotions that it would make even the cruelest demons soft. Now she is causing the opposite affect. What did you do to her?"

Sesshomaru had about enough of his brother, as he said, "That is none of your concern." He got up and left the dining room as he went after his mate.

Inuyasha was not about to give up as he raced after his brother. He caught up to him in the hallway as he grabbed his arm and turned him around so they were facing each other. "Like hell its none of my concern! What you did broke Kagome even more than what I ever did with Kikyou, I never broke her will to live, you heartless bastard!

I told you that if you ever hurt her that I will make you pay. You better find a way to make her happy again because if she continues like this and something happens to her there will be nothing in this world that will stop me from killing you!"

Inuyasha gave a feral growl at his brother before he released him from his grip and stormed off. He was mad as hell that his own brother had hurt his best friend and sister.

Sesshomaru heard what his brother had said. The way his mate had been acting said that he had hurt her very deeply. There was no life in her eyes anymore, the pure and happy aura that she usually carried was gone, and it had been replaced with a sad one.

He sighed as he went up to his room to be with his mate. When he walked in he saw that she was already in bed asleep. He sat by her side all night as he watched her sleep. He wondered if she would ever forgive him for what he had said to her.

oOo

The weeks pasted and Kagome was not returning to the person she was. Sesshomaru was still trying to figure out what he said to her that made her this way. He could not figure it out for the life of him.

Kagome would spend long hours in their room and never come out. He would tell her to come down to sign papers and she would comply with his wishes. Once she was done however she would leave and return to their room.

She would not talk unless spoken to and then she never gave her opinion on anything that was being discussed. He would confront her when in their bedchambers and she would simply say it was not her place to give her opinion for the matters at hand. He was her mate and that was his territory to deal with.

Sesshomaru found this to be disturbing because he welcomed her council when dealing with the villages around the area. They had all taken a liking to her and she was a positive influence in their lives. But she was refusing to say anything that would help the humans and demons in the area.

The weather started getting warmer and they decided to travel to different villages to see if they needed any additional help. Kagome would travel on Ah and Un and when they stopped she would either stay on the dragon or would stand by his side and say nothing.

In one of their visits he had spotted a group of children playing off in the distance. He looked at his mate and she didn't even look in their direction. She wasn't even interested when one of the children fell and hurt themselves.

He found this kind of odd since she was so animate about the children of the lands. He kept a close eye on her but she never left his side or raised her head to acknowledge the children. This concerned him greatly.

Another month had passed and he noticed that Kagome was not coming out of her stupor and he was worried about her. He decided that it was time they went home to see their own pups. Maybe this would snap her out of the depression she had been in for these last few months.

He had not been able to touch her because she would not react to his caresses. She would just sit there with no emotions in her eyes or body. It was beginning to drive him crazy.

He desired her. He desired every last inch of her but she was rejecting him as a mate. If he didn't snap her out of this depression she was in he thought that he might explode with need.

Sesshomaru informed his brother that they were leaving and traveling back home. Inuyasha was more than ready to leave the Southern Lands and go back home. They both knew that they had to get Kagome back to her own pups and maybe that would snap her out of the non responsive person she had turned into.

Sesshomaru left one of his most trusted advisors behind to handle things in their absence. Sesshomaru formed his demonic cloud under his feet as he lifted his brother and mate into the air and went back to the Western Lands.

The entire way there Inuyasha and Sesshomaru kept an eye on Kagome. She showed no emotions about going home or seeing her pups again. She had withdrawn so much that they didn't know if she would ever snap out of it.

They finally arrived back at the Western castle late that night. When they arrived their servants greeted them as they welcomed them back. Everyone noticed immediately that something was wrong with the Lady of the West for she didn't say hello to any of them. This was not like her as they all looked at her with concern.

Kagome walked past everyone not saying a word and keeping her head down. She walked up to her room as she entered. She closed the door behind her as she set about putting her things away.

She heard a knock on the door as she said, "Come in," to let Nasume enter her chambers. This was something that she had missed during her long absence from the Western castle. Being surrounded by her friends and people that cared for her.

Nasume walked in to her lady's room as she looked at Kagome for the first time in months. What she saw made her heart flutter. Kagome was not the same any more. Gone were the soft blue eyes that looked at you with love and concern. Gone were her smiles that used to adorn her face whenever she spoke to you. Gone was the life she used to have in her body that made everyone happy.

What Nasume saw in front of her was a broken Inu Youkai that had no feeling and was stripped of everything she loved. She didn't care for anyone anymore and this greatly disturbed her.

She rushed to her side as she brought her into her embrace. She did not feel the hug returned to her, as she would normally do. Nasume pulled away slightly as she looked into her eyes and said, "Kagome what happened to you? What have they done to you while you were gone?"

Kagome pulled away from Nasume as she simply said in a cold hard voice that was totally unnatural for Kagome, "I gave him what he wanted."

Nasume had never been so hurt in all her life. Her cold and heartless Lord had done this to her. She couldn't understand why he had let it get out of hand like this as she stepped back and said, "Do you require any help milady?"

"No Nasume I can take care of my own unpacking." Said Kagome in an emotionless voice.

Nasume bowed and left her alone. Once she was outside the room she broke down and cried, "How could he do this to her? She was so kind, gentle, and caring. What will she do when the children go to her in the morning? Will she reject them?"

Nasume's mind was full of concern as she left Kagome alone. She would have to warn her children that something was wrong with their mother before they approached her. She didn't want them to get hurt but in the end she knew what was going to happen. She would personally see to it that Sesshomaru paid for what he had done to her.

oOo

Sesshomaru noticed that his mate had not even reacted to being home. This, in his mind, was not good. He knew that she should be happy to be home and especially to see her pups. He had followed her up the stairs to see if she would go and see the children before she retired for the night. She walked right by Shippo and Rin's room and went straight for their bedchambers.

This action surprised him the most because he knew that she cared deeply for their children. Her behavior was one of a cold and heartless demon that didn't care about anyone. Then he realized what he was thinking about and it hit him straight in the face.

Everything he had told her that night a long time ago where he had hurt her came smacking him in the face. The way she was acting was the way he had told her to act. He had told her basically that the children of the land where not her concern because she was not their mother. He basically implied to her not to care for anyone from the land and to take care of herself and obey his commands.

He sighed as he went into his study to ponder this situation some more. He wondered if his own children could snap her out of the mess he had created. He knew that if she rejected their children he would have to fix it. He didn't know if he could do that now that it has gone on for so long but he would have to try.

He had noticed the concern looks in all of his servant's eyes when she didn't greet them when they arrived. She was submissive and just walked past them not even acknowledging their presence. This hurt his people immensely to see her like this. 'This is my fault. I should have never said those things to her because now I have broken the best thing that has ever come into my life.'

For the first time in his life Sesshomaru felt helpless to help his mate. He didn't know how to reverse the hurt he had inflected on her. He stayed in his study all night as he thought about what to do.

oOo

Morning came and Shippo was the first to stir out of his slumber. His nose twitched a he caught a familiar scent in the air. He recognized it immediately as he jumped from his bed and raced out of his room.

He dashed into Rin's room to see if she was up. He raced to her bed as he jumped on her to wake her up. She woke with a start when she felt someone on top of her. He giggled at her as he said, "Okaa-san is back! Lets go see her she's still in her room."

Rin jumped up with joy as she raced out of her room right behind Shippo. They both ran down the hallway as they made it to their mother's room. They stopped as Shippo checked to see if Sesshomaru was still in the room with their mother. He sensed that his mother was awake and that she was alone.

"Rin, Okaa is alone so we can go in." said Shippo with excitement. He wanted to see his mother. She has been gone for so long that he missed her terribly. They opened the door as they raced into the room and found Kagome standing by the window.

Kagome turned when she heard her door open. She braced herself for what she had to do. It was going to kill her for doing this but it must be done. They were not her pups and Sesshomaru would never approve of her caring for them.

She felt as Shippo hit her chest and hugged her tight in his embrace. She felt as Rin grabbed her around the waist and pulled her tight against her as she relished the feeling of having her mother back again. They both welcomed her back home saying how much they had missed her.

Shippo and Rin both felt that something was wrong with their mother. She had not said anything to them and she wouldn't return their hugs. They both pulled away from her as they stared up into her eyes. There was something wrong with their mother. Her eyes were lifeless and there were no emotions in her eyes at all.

They both stepped back from her in fear as Shippo said, "Mama? What's wrong? Aren't you glad to see us again? We have missed you."

Rin watched as their loving mother didn't move or say anything to them. She was just standing there looking at them like she didn't want to be anywhere near them. Rin stepped forward and tried to grab her hand as her mother quickly pulled it away from her touch. She didn't want her touch and this caused tears to appear in Rin's eyes.

"Mama, what has Rin done to make you not want her anymore? I love you mama don't you want to be my mother anymore?" asked Rin as the tears started to run down her cheeks.

Shippo sensing Rin's distress looked at his mother and said, "Mama? What happened to you? You have been gone for months and you come back acting like Sesshomaru, cold and heartless."

Shippo stopped at his comments. His mother was acting just like Sesshomaru used to act when he was around anyone. She had the same emotionless mask on her face and the same stoic features. He couldn't believe that his father had done this to his beloved mother.

He turned as he raced out of the room with Rin following closely behind him. He stopped in the middle of the hallway as he sniffed the air, looking for Sesshomaru. He found his scent and went straight to the study. When he got there he slammed the door open, tears were running down his cheeks as he stared at the Western Lord.

He was mad at him for what he had done to his mother. "What did you do to my mother! She is acting just like you and she won't let us come near her anymore. I know that you had something to do with the way she is acting now, I want to know what you did to her!"

oOo

Sesshomaru was in his study still thinking about his mate when he caught the scent of tears in the air. He was about to go out and see what was going on when he felt his pups coming his way. They slammed the door open as both Rin and Shippo looked at him with tears running down both their cheeks. He could only guess at what had just happened.

He heard the kits demands as he sighed and said, "I have done nothing to your mother. She started changing about 4 months ago and I don't know why." Yes he knew he was lying to the pups but he was not about to admit to them that he was at fault in this.

Shippo became enraged as he yelled, "YOU ARE LYING TO ME! You are responsible for the way my mother is acting. I can smell your deceit and I want you to change her back. She is not like this. She is acting cold and heartless just like you. If she keeps this up for much longer she will die!"

He had been caught in his lie by a kit no less. But Shippo was right if he didn't snap his mate out of the state she was in she would die of a broken heart. She was not like this and he knew that she was in pain for rejecting her own pups.

Shippo turned and left the room as he ran outside to get away from all the hurt. He had lost another mother because Sesshomaru had hurt her so bad that she was acting just like him.

Rin turned to her father as the tears were streaming down her face. Her emotions and her tears told her father how she really felt about him for doing this to her mother. She turned and left as she ran after Shippo. She knew that he would need comforting even if it was her who did it.

Sesshomaru saw the pain that his daughter had in her eyes. Her face made him hurt worse than any injury he could receive from a fight with a youkai. She had accused him of changing her mother and she was right. He had changed her and made her reject every child that she had ever loved because of his demands.

He stood as he went to look for his mate. He needed to set things right with her. He should have never made her submit to his will and close her heart off to the children of the land. The children are her strength but he had simply crushed it to oblivion because of his position.

He wanted his old mate back. The one who would effectively argue with him all the time, the one who had melted his icy heart and gave him a reason to love again.

He was walking down the hallway when he saw some of his servants. He saw the look in their eyes as they greeted him and then quickly left his presence. He saw the disgust in their eyes for what he had done to his mate. He knew he deserved it as he continued to walk to his bedchambers.

He then saw Nasume who was standing in the hallway waiting for him. He stopped as he saw the same look in her eyes as the rest of his servants. He waited for her to speak and he was not disappointed when she let him have it.

"How could you do this to Lady Kagome! You have ripped her very soul out of her body causing her not to care about her own pups. I have never seen her like this before. When she came here the day that you punished her and her wounds wouldn't close I sent her back to you thinking that you would take care of her, but you didn't!

You left her to withdraw so much that I don't think its possible that she could be the same again. Everyone here will sorely miss her laughter. Her smiles will never grace us again and make our spirit sore into the heavens.

The unity that you have achieved will be disbanded because of what you have done to her. I hope your happy milord." Nasume said as she rushed from his side crying. She left him standing there alone in the hallway to ponder what he had done.

He took a deep breath as he continued on his way to his room he needed to see Kagome, now. He finally reached the room as he entered, he saw his mate standing by the window as she was looking out over the horizon. There were no emotions coming from her as he walked over to her.

He stopped right behind her as he said, "Kagome we need to talk."

Kagome turned around and looked at her mate. Her expression was just like his, they were emotionless and she had stoic features in place never letting anyone into her heart. When he saw this he finally understood what he had done to her.

Kagome hearing her mate's statement she turned to him and said, "What is there to talk about? I have done exactly what you have asked of me. I have obeyed your every command and have obeyed your wishes. The children of the land are no longer my concern and neither are the people. I will not put myself in harms way again like you requested in my submission."

Sesshomaru grabbed her by her shoulders as he looked into her eyes. He was hoping that he could get through to her as he said, "That's not what I meant or wanted. I didn't want you to go off on your own when I didn't know how the people were going to treat you when you were by yourself. I wanted to protect you not take away your caring nature.

What you did to our pups hurt them deeply. I have never seen them that hurt when they were in my office crying their hearts out because their mother rejected them. You are their mother and they will accept no other."

Kagome looked into his eyes and saw the emotions that he had on his features. His stoic mask was gone and he, for once in his life, was concerned for someone other than himself.

She got out of his grip as she turned her back to him and said, "This is what you wanted in a mate. You wanted a submissive female that would bow to your every command. You didn't want a partner that will help you rule over the lands. You didn't want someone that could guide you in the right direction to make your kingdom prosper.

You want a submissive female that will just look pretty and give you a strong heir. You knew what I was like when you mated me. You knew that I have a love for children that will never die. You wanted me to let that pup die because you wanted to keep me safe. When you took that little bit of me away there is nothing left but the emotionless creature you created.

The one that no one wants to talk to or even look at, the one that would turn her nose up and walk away from the people and not give a damn about them." She turned to her mate as her eyes had gone blood red with anger. Her tears were flowing down her beautiful face.

Sesshomaru knew that what he had said to her that day made her this way. "I never wanted you to give up your caring nature. It's what keeps this Sesshomaru heart from icing up.

You are the driving force in the Western and Southern Lands, without you I would have nothing to live for. Please Kagome, I'm sorry for what I said. I should have never made you submit to me under those circumstances. I want my Kagome back the way she was, the one that could put me in my place for being heartless and cruel. The one that is showing this Sesshomaru how to love."

Kagome was confused as she heard her mate's words. He wanted her to change but now he was saying that he wanted her the way she was. She was about to reply to his demands when she went stiff in his arms. Her heart raced as she pulled away from his grasp and stifled a cry. "Shippo, Rin." Were her only words as she jumped from the window in their chambers and raced into the forest.

Sesshomaru hearing what his mate had said leaped after her as he followed her deep into the forest. He knew that there was something wrong with their pups.

oOo

Shippo kept running through the forest as he tried to get away from all the hurt. Sesshomaru had changed his mother into an uncaring person. She was cold and heartless just like him and he wanted his mother back.

He finally stopped somewhere deep in the forest. He collapsed on the ground as he cried. He heard a noise behind him, as he turned ready to attack anything coming his way. He stopped in time when he caught Rin's scent and relaxed.

Rin had been following Shippo deep into the forest. She knew that he was hurting and she wanted to comfort him. She finally made it to the place where he was located as she stopped running and walked to his side.

She sat next to him as she hugged her brother and they both cried for a while. They didn't hear the noise that was coming their way as they were too consumed with grief. Soon a big Oni came to where they were located as he growled at them and bared his fangs.

Shippo and Rin looked up from their place on the ground as they saw the Oni. Rin let out an ear chattering scream that stopped the youkai dead in his tracks as he covered his ears. Shippo took the opportunity and grabbed Rin as they raced back to the castle as fast as possible.

The Oni recovered from his shock as he gave chase.

Shippo knew that he could not fight this youkai as he raced with Rin through the forest. Seeing that the Oni wouldn't stop until they were dead he pulled his top out of his shirt as he turned and threw the top at the Oni and said, "FOX MAGIC!"

The top grew big as it went toward the Oni. The Oni didn't know it was just an illusion as the kids continued to run. It didn't take long for the Oni to figure out that it was not real and this angered him even more.

He was catching up to his prey as he lashed out with his tail making the pups fall on the forest ground. He towered over them as he brought his claws up. He was about to kill them when he heard, "YOU LEAVE MY PUPS ALONE!"

oOo

Kagome was running through the forest with amazing speed, she needed to get to Shippo and Rin before something happened to them. She heard Rin's scream through the forest and knew that they were being attacked. She picked up speed as she felt the children running towards her.

She also felt the aura of the demon chasing them as her anger was growing. Her eyes turned blood red as she raced to save her children. When she finally got there she saw the Oni about to kill her pups as she screamed, "YOU LEAVE MY PUPS ALONE!"

She leaped into the air as she yelled, "PURIFYING BLADES!"

Her blade hit the Oni as it went down to the ground. She landed on the ground in front of her pups as she raced to their side. They were both unconscious on the ground as she picked them up in her arms. She held them close to her heart as she whimpered her apologizes to them.

The Oni was slowly getting up from the ground. He was hurt but he was not dead yet. He would get this female for hurting him as he staggered to his feet. He saw her with his breakfast in her arms and she was too busy to notice that he was up and about to attack. He got ready as he sent a blast of his youkai straight towards the female as he waited for her demise.

The blast hit the unsuspecting female as he waited for the smoke to clear. He was sure that he would have a good meal this morning but when the smoke cleared he saw another youkai standing there protecting the female and the pups.

His eyes were blood red as he saw his aura flare. He was very powerful and he knew that he could never defeat him. 'This must be his mate and pups that I attacked. I should forget about this meal and leave before he kills me.' Thought the Oni as he slowly backed away from his prey.

oOo

Sesshomaru was very close to his mate as he heard her attack in the near distance. He raced to her side to see what had happened to his pups. When he reached his mates location he saw her on the ground as she held the pups to her chest. She never noticed the Oni getting back on his feet, ready to attack them.

He raced forward as he reached his mate and put a powerful barrier around them. He wrapped his arms around his family protecting them until the blast cleared. He growled his anger at the youkai for trying to hurt his family as he turned to his enemy with blood red eyes.

He saw the Oni backing away from him. He flexed his claws to get the poison flowing to his fingertips, as he got ready to attack. He leaped after the offending youkai as he slashed with his claws killing him on the spot.

He walked back to Kagome as he asked, "Are they all right?"

Kagome looked at her pups as she placed them back down on the ground. She concentrated on her healing powers as she placed the palm of her hand on each of their chest and healed the wounds they had.

Slowly Shippo and Rin were waking up from their sleep. When they opened their eyes they saw their mother there with a worried look in her eyes. Her eyes were showing emotions again as both pups leaped into her arms and hugged her, never wanting to let go of her.

Tears of joy were streaming down Kagome's eyes as she pulled the kids away from her and she asked with a shaky voice, "Are you both feeling all right? Do you hurt anywhere?"

Both children answered that they were fine. They looked over their shoulder to find their father there as well. They knew that he had finally gotten their mother to change back to the way she was. They jumped into his arms, startling him for just a minute, as they hugged him in thanks. He returned their affection as he stood with both children in his arms and said, "Let's go home mate."

Kagome smiled for the first time in months as his tail wrapped gently around her waist. He held her close to his chest as he summoned his demonic cloud to take them back to the castle.

Sesshomaru had to admit to himself that he had sorely missed that beautiful smile as his heart filled with joy. He had his Kagome back once again and he would make sure that this time he would not hurt her like that ever again.

Once they got back to the castle everything seemed normal again. Kagome greeted the servants and the atmosphere around the castle improved immensely. Her cheerful attitude spread like wildfire and soon everyone was in a good mood and working happily.

That afternoon it found Kagome and the pups playing in the field as the sounds of laughter could be heard around the castle.

Sesshomaru got up from his desk as he walked over to the window and observed what was going on. The sight that caught his eyes made his heart beat faster. His family was outside enjoying the day's sunshine as they played in the field below.

He decided to go outside for a while as he went to where his mate and children were playing in the field. He sat under a tree as he watched them play. He felt at peace for once in his life as he saw his family running his way. They were chasing each other around the tree that he was resting under.

He had two very excited pups jump on him as they pleaded with him to join the fun. He looked at them and said, "I do not play games pups."

The pups looked disappointed as they looked at their mother and got off their father. They saw the gleam in her eyes as she walked right up behind her mate and poured a bucket of water over his head.

Sesshomaru jumped from his place as he turned his heated gaze at his mate for getting him wet. She smiled sweetly at him as she said, "Tag your it!" as they all took off into the field. He gave chase as he chased Kagome around the field and finally caught her and pinned her to the ground.

He could hear the children laughing in the background as he growled, "I'll make you pay for that later."

Kagome shivered at the thought of what she would have to do to make it up to him when she saw the children jump on his back while they held on to his tail. They both easily grabbed hold when he lifted them up into the air and let them swing from there for a while.

Kagome purred and licked his chin as she said in his ear, "You see, it's not that bad to have fun every once in a while, even if it's with your own pups."

Sesshomaru understood as he smiled at her and kissed her. They were quickly brought back to reality when they heard, "eeewwwwww," coming from the pups as they let go of Sesshomaru's tail and took off running to the castle.

Kagome laughed as she heard her children and went to get up to follow them. But she couldn't move because Sesshomaru was still on top of her and he was not about to let her get up. She looked at him as she saw a gleam in his eyes and that usually meant trouble for her.

He got up as he brought her into his arms and kissed her again. His demonic cloud was forming under his feet as he took off to their room. They didn't see Kagome or Sesshomaru for the rest of the day as he made her pay dearly for dumping water over him.

oOo

Sesshomaru stirred the next morning as the sun was beginning to come up. He felt a body shift under him as he saw his mate's naked form. He purred as he was kissing her neck and shoulders.

Kagome relaxed when she felt Sesshomaru's kisses on her back. It had been way too long since they had been together and she was very sore this morning. He seemed to never get enough of her as they made love for the remainder of yesterday and well into the night. She thought that she would never satisfy his lust for her until they both fell asleep in the early hours of the morning.

He shifted as he turned her over and looked into her perfect blue eyes. They were full of emotion again and he was pleased to see this. He leaned down and kissed her in greeting as he pulled away from her and said, "Would you join me in the hot springs this morning?"

His infamous question caused Kagome to giggle as she agreed to his request. She knew what he was up too and she welcomed his attentions.

They were relaxing in the hot springs as he held Kagome in his arms. She was curled into his chest as his inner inu purred to soothe her. She had given in to all of his lust and for that he was grateful. He wanted more than anything to stay in his room all day and ravish her body again but they had to make plans to go back to the Southern Lands.

They still needed to finish their business there and he needed to find someone to leave in charge of that region that would act on his behave. He had been thinking about this for a long while now and he had to get his mates opinion on his choice. He wanted to make sure that she was all right with it as he turned to her and said, "Kagome, I wanted to ask your opinion on who we should leave in charge of the Southern Lands once we have finished all the legalities."

Kagome shifted in his arms as she heard what he had said, "Do you have someone in mind who can handle that region?"

"Yes I do, I want to see if you agree with me on the choice." Said Sesshomaru.

"Who is it?" Kagome was excited to hear whom he would choose to rule that part of their lands.

"I want to leave Inuyasha in charge. He has proven that he can rule over the lands and he has become a lord in his own right. I will have to release him from his bond and I want to know that you will be happy with my decision." Said Sesshomaru as he waited for her reply.

Kagome heard what he said and she was shocked that he would want his brother to rule over the Southern Lands. She knew that it was an honor for him but she would miss him when he was gone. They have been together for a long time and it pained her to see him go. But she understood that he had his own life to live and he should start looking for a mate that he could be with for the rest of his life.

"I think he is the best choice to leave in control of the South. I will miss him but I know that he too must move on with his life. I'm hoping that he will find someone to love again so he could settle down and have his own family." Said Kagome with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Sesshomaru knew that Inuyasha was the perfect choice to rule. He has learned everything that he needed to know from him and he has shown that he could take on the responsibility as lord. Now all he had to do was convince the hanyou that he was free of his bond and take the position, which he knew was not going to be easy since he is still very protective of Kagome.

He came to a decision as he said, "We will head back to the Southern Lands this afternoon. You may bring the children with you if you want."

Kagome was happy that she could bring Shippo and Rin back with her to the southern castle. It would give her something to do while her mate was involved in meetings all day.

They left the hot springs as they got dressed and set about their duties.

Kagome went to find the children when she was told that they were in training class at the moment. They were learning how to fight to protect themselves against intruders. The servants had taken it upon themselves to find suitable instructors to teach them how to fight.

Kagome's interests were peeked as she went looking for her pups. One of the servants showed her where they were practicing as they lead her into an open field. She watched as they were training both her children how to protect themselves.

She observed as Rin went through her warm up exercises with her sensei and then started her lessons for the day. She was being taught how to handle twin katanas and other weapons. As she watched she noticed that Rin was really good and she was improving which each move she made. She saw as her daughter concentrated on what she was doing as she tried to get it right the first time.

Her speed was amazing and she fought with a warrior's heart. Rin reminded her of herself when she was that age. Eager to learn and soaking up the knowledge like a sponge. She continued to watch as she was sparing with her sensei. She landed a few good blows that could even rival hers in a match. She was proud of her daughter for learning so much while she was gone.

She had missed so much since she has been gone from the west that she started to see her children growing up before her eyes. Rin was older now and didn't need her as much as she turned her attention to where Shippo was practicing with his sensei.

Shippo was practicing with his powers. His sensei was another kitsune just like him and he was teaching him how to develop his powers. She was amazed as she saw how strong his foxfire was.

His illusions were more powerful now and they could even attack and inflict damage on anyone attacking him. Her son was growing strong every day and he was getting bigger.

Kagome stayed there until their lessons were completed and when they saw her they both rushed to her side. She gave each of them a hug as she said, "Hey guys, I have to leave to go back to the Southern Lands soon and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me this time?"

Shippo and Rin looked at each other with concern. They faced their mother as Shippo said, "Mom we want to stay and continue our training. We want to go but if we leave now when we get back we will have to start all over again. I'm learning everyday how to improve my demonic powers so one day I can truly protect you. I don't want to be weak any more so if it's alright with you I would like to stay."

Rin echoed Shippo's remarks as Kagome looked at her pups. They weren't pups any longer but young adults that were able to make their own decision. She was heartbroken that they didn't want to go with her but she understood their desire. The time had come for her to let go of them. "Yes I understand and you don't have to come with me. I want you both to behave and listen to your sensei."

The pups agreed as she left them to their training. Her heart was broken but she knew that this day was coming. When her pups were old enough to take care of themselves.

Kagome waited outside for her mate, as they were to make their way back to the southern castle. When he finally came outside he looked for Shippo and Rin. He didn't see the pups as he raised an elegant eyebrow at his mate in question.

Kagome seeing the question in his eyes lowered her head as she said, "They are not coming. They want to stay behind and continue with their studies. They say if they leave now they will have to start all over again and I can do that to them. They are really good and they have learned so much. I guess I have to face the reality that our pups are finally growing up and they don't need me as much anymore."

Sesshomaru was surprised to hear this as he turned to his mate. He picked up the sadness in her voice and knew that she was saddened by their request. He put his arm around her form as they walked out to the middle of the courtyard getting ready to leave.

Kagome had a thought to get there quickly as she said, "Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, hold on to me and I will transport us there. That way we won't be traveling through the night."

They both agreed to her request as she started her spell. She wanted to get away from here as soon as possible. Her pup's request had really thrown her for a loop and she needed some time to think. Once her spell was complete they were transported back to the southern castle.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha took off once they were back in the Southern Lands leaving Kagome alone. She walked to the gardens and noticed all of the weeds that were growing there. She started to pull the weeds out to get the gardens ready for the spring. She was deep in her thoughts about her pups as she continued to work.

As she was working the servants noticed what she was doing. They quickly ran to her side as they bowed and stated, "Please milady. We will get the gardens ready for the spring. You do not need to worry yourself about them."

Kagome looked up from her work as she eyed the servants. They were actually speaking to her as she said, "You don't need to worry about the gardens. This gives me something to do while I'm here. I love flowers and I want to create something beautiful so I can come and relax during the day. We have a garden in the Western Lands but I want these to be more beautiful than those. I want everyone to say that the Southern Lands castle has the most beautiful garden in the region."

Kagome had said that with such passion that the servants looked at her in awe. She didn't mind getting dirty and she wanted to work in the gardens. The youkai looked at each other as they took a chance that maybe she would accept their ideas for what flowers should be planted here.

"Excuse me milady, but may we make some suggestions on the types of flowers that would grow perfectly here in these gardens." Said one of the servants as he waited for her reply.

Kagome smiled sweetly at him as she sat down on the ground and agreed to hear them on their ideas.

The servants were very excited as they explained the perfect garden to her. Kagome agreed with everything they said and she only had a couple of request for them. "I love your idea for the gardens and it would be beautiful once complete. But I have a couple of request. I would like to have a rose garden in one corner of the garden. I love roses and they make me happy. I would also like to plant an herb garden so we have fresh herbs to treat the sick or wounded."

The servants were jumping for joy as she agreed to their plans. No other lady of the castle had ever listened to them when they suggested what kind of flowers grew best in this area. Her request was simple enough to incorporate in the design as they bowed deeply to her and offered her their thanks for listening.

The word started to spread around that the Lady of the Southern Lands would listen to their needs. Soon the servants were all coming to her with their ideas on how to make the palace look more beautiful than the rest.

Kagome now had a new role to perform around the castle as her mate took care of the lands, she took care of the way the castle would appear. She started to transform the Southern castle into a place that her mate would envy. With the help of the servants they started from the very top of the castle and worked their way down to all of the rooms.

The interior of the castle was transformed into an elegant place to show off to the rest of the lords of the region. They changed just about everything thing as the colors soon soothed all those present and the colors matched the room's use.

In places where they would have heated arguments they put soothing colors like creams, brown, and greens. In the dining hall they made it different shades of blue. Every room in the castle was carefully done to perfection. By the time they were done Sesshomaru couldn't believe that this was the castle they had taken over almost six months ago.

The servants were starting to love their lady and never wanted her to leave. If they had a problem she would see to their needs. They never had a Lady of the South that had shown concern for those who worked in the castle.

The gardens had turned out to be more beautiful than Kagome had ever imagined. The youkai gardeners had out done themselves. Everywhere Kagome looked there were beautiful flowers in bloom. She had her own private her garden that she would use from time to time.

The rose garden that she had requested was the most beautiful in all the lands. There were roses of every color imaginable perfectly placed there for her enjoyment. The sweet scent of the roses always made her happy as they put a bench for her to sit and relax during the day.

Sesshomaru couldn't believe what his mate had done with the castle. It was more beautiful than the western castle. She had completely transformed the place in less than a month with the help of the servants.

The gardens outside were by far the best part of the castle. It was beautifully done and it represented his mate so well. He loved to take walks in the garden with his mate late at night as the different scents soothed him from a hard day.

He heard from time to time the praise that his mate would receive for resolving an issue or just showing that she cared. They have accepted her as their lady and he was happy.

Kagome had requested his permission to have the healers from every village come to the castle so she could teach them properly how to heal. He had given his permission and soon the castle was over run with healers from across the lands that were eager to be taught by this mate.

By the time the healers returned back to their villages they had the knowledge they needed to keep everyone safe. Kagome had taught them everything they needed to know for their era. There were many things she couldn't teach them because it was too early for them to know this knowledge. But she was happy that competent healers would look after the people of the south.

Everything started coming together in the Southern Lands. It was now time for Sesshomaru and Kagome to return to the west. Sesshomaru pulled his brother into his study, as he was about to tell him of his decision.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath as he began, "Inuyasha, the time has come for me and Kagome to head back to the Western Lands. I have made my choice on who I would leave in charge of this area. I know that this person will look after the lands the way I would and keep the peace. I know that he would rule with a gentle hand and listen to the peoples needs."

Inuyasha sat in the chair across from his brother as he listened to see whom he would leave in charge of the Southern Lands. He was curious to see whom this person was that his brother spoke so highly of.

Sesshomaru looked right at his brother as he said, "The person I have chosen to rule the South is you brother."

Inuyasha was shocked that it was him that his brother was talking about. He had never heard his brother talk so highly of him before as he sputtered out, "Me!"

"Yes brother, I have given this a lot of thoughts and I know that you will be a great ruler for this area. You have learned everything you need to know from this Sesshomaru and I want you to stay here and rule as Lord in your own right. You will not have to worry about the other two lords for these lands are now part of the Western Lands and no one will challenge you as lord.

I will expect that you come and visit the Western Lands once a month and give me a progress report on how things is going and if you need any help I am always there to help you. I know that you will do our father great honor and rule with a gentle heart."

Inuyasha was still in shock at what his brother was saying. He wanted him to take over and rule the south but there was a problem as he said, "But Sesshomaru, I still have a life pledge that I must fulfill."

"That little brother is no longer a problem. I release you from your pledge to me. Your debt has been fully repaid. Kagome also has agreed to this and knows that you too must move on with your life. We hope that one day you will find a mate and will be truly happy with her."

Inuyasha didn't know what to say. He was heartbroken that they wanted him to leave but at the same time he was honored that his brother would trust him enough to rule in his absence. He looked into his brother's eyes and saw the truth in them. He truly wanted him to say yes. He took a deep breath as he said, "It would be an honor to stay and rule the South in your absence. But know this that if you ever need me I will be there to protect you and Kagome."

Sesshomaru was happy that his brother had agreed to his request. For the first time in his life Sesshomaru did something that both shocked him and his brother. He rose from his seat as he walked around the desk to face his brother. He stood in front of him as he waited for his brother to stand.

When they were both facing each other he embraced his brother in a brotherly hug and nuzzled him. It had been way to long for this as he felt his brother returned his affection. To his surprised he felt when his brother nuzzled him under his chin and licked him. It was their way of saying that everything was forgiven between them and they were truly brothers once again.

They released each other as they left the study. Inuyasha going to get everyone gathered in the main audience chambers to see his brother off as Sesshomaru left to go get his mate. The time had come for them to return home permanently.

oOo

It was a tearful goodbye for Kagome as she hugged Inuyasha and told him to behave himself. Then she did something that he never thought she would ever do to him. She removed the necklace from around his neck and set him free from the spell of subjugation.

Inuyasha was completely shocked that she had taken off his necklace as he looked at her with wide eyes.

Kagome giggled as she said, "We can't have the new lord of the South walk around with a subjugation necklace on can we? You have earned the right to have them removed and be free of them. But if you get out of hand I can always put them back on."

The look of horror in his eyes made Kagome laugh as she turned to her mate.

Sesshomaru stood tall as he addressed everyone gathered in the chamber. "People of the Southern Land. I must return to the west along with my mate. We leave behind my brother Inuyasha who is someone that will keep the lands safe and protect you all. He has my trust and my support. I expect you all to treat him with the utmost respect."

Sesshomaru turned his attention to General Hisoka, "General I expect that you will support my brother in his task. The land needs to be protected and I have confidence that your soldiers are up to the task at hand."

The general nodded his head toward Lord Sesshomaru as he agreed that he would help his brother when ever possible.

Sesshomaru then turned to his mate and said, "Are you ready to return home?"

Kagome smiled at him as she nodded her head yes. She took one last look at Inuyasha before her mate enclosed them in the golden sphere and shot out of the castle heading to the west.

Inuyasha looked on as they disappeared over the horizon. His heart was heavy for leaving Kagome and his brother but he knew that now he had a purpose in life. He had something to protect and he was happy for the moment. He knew that eventually he would have to find a mate but the was way into the future as he set about his daily duties and see to the welfare of the people to the South.

oOo

Well that's the end to another chapter. Inuyasha is now Lord in his own right. He is to rule the Southern Lands in his brother's absence. He knew that he would miss Kagome but he also knows that he must continue to live his own life.

Now, it is with great honor that I tell you all that this fanfiction has been nominated on Single Sparks for the following awards categories:

Best Romance/Fluff/WAFF, Best Action/Adventure, Best Angst/Drama, Best Kagome Portrayal, Best Sesshomaru Portrayal, and Best Overall Fanfic.

You all have no idea what this means to me. I for one never thought that my writing was good enough to let other people read my stories. But here three loyal fans that told me that my story was nominated for the awards and surprised me. These three are Becky, Risa, and Natalie.

Thanks guys you have made my day when you told me about this. I will try hard to give you more stories like this. I was told that voting would begin in one week so wish me luck. But I'm happy with just being nominated.

Thank you all for reviewing my story and sparking new life into my writing. This is an honor for me and a personal best. I don't know if I would ever top this again but I hope to sometime in the future.

All right people the chapter you have all been waiting for is next. The day the Kagome gets pupped. It has taken a long time for it to get this far and I hope that you all like the way I have done the chapter. She also must go and get the lands that were promised to her from the other two lords. Things get interesting as we continue with the story.

Until the next chapter!

Ja ne!


	37. Chapter 37

All right everyone I'm warning you now that his chapter does contain a Lemon in it. I will warn you before it starts and then tell you when it ends. If you do not like reading this stuff then just skip over that section in the story. You have been warned of the content of this chapter.

Chapter 37

It has been a couple of months now that Sesshomaru and Kagome have returned to the Western Lands. Everything was peaceful and they have been left alone for a while.

Inuyasha would come once a month to report on how things were going in the Southern Lands. He had some difficulties at first with those who refused to listen to him because he was a hanyou but he handled himself well as he proved his worth.

Although he was a hanyou he was the most powerful demon in the south. He had developed himself into a powerful fighter that could take on anyone who challenged him.

His body had developed even more now that he was training himself. He had muscles on his arms, chest, and powerful legs. He was a little taller than before almost reaching Sesshomaru's height. Anyone that looked at him and Sesshomaru could not deny that they were brothers for they looked almost alike in every way except the ears.

Sesshomaru had been impressed with his brother so far and he wanted to test his strength. It wouldn't do him good to have his brother stronger than him so he could challenge for alpha. He was still the dominant male and he wanted to keep it that way.

It was no surprise to Inuyasha when his brother had suggested that they go outside so he could show him what he has been training on. Inuyasha took up the offer as they headed outside so he could show his brother everything that he has learned.

Kagome got wind of what they were going to do as she rushed outside trying to find them. She knew that when they said they were going to practice or just spar with each other it could turn deadly when it came to those two. She had to break up major battles between the two in the past and she didn't want a repeat.

She would not allow the brothers to harm each other because she would be the one to enforce the no killing law she implemented when they got into these things. She was capable in handling both brothers and her wrath was something neither of them wanted.

She knew where they were as she headed in their direction. She masked her scent and aura so she could watch from the forest. She wanted a good seat as she made her way toward the battle that was raging on in the clearing. She found herself the perfect spot as she sat down and watched the show.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were well into their fight when Kagome finally got there. They had equal amounts of cuts and bruises as they were both bleeding from their wounds.

Inuyasha had learned to control his temper when he fought. He now held the Tetsusaiga with more grace than he used to. He was an excellent swordsman when he chose to be and could even rival Sesshomaru in skill.

Sesshomaru had been impressed. His brother was showing control and countered every swing of his blade. Tetsusaiga had an all-new energy to it as his brother had matured into the sword.

They attacked each other as they tried to do some harm. At one point Inuyasha had knocked Tokijin away from Sesshomaru's hand as he went after his brother. That in it's self was hard to do since Sesshomaru had complete control over his reflexes.

But the fact was that he had caught him off guard and now he was without his sword. Inuyasha came in and slashed with his sword only to find air because Sesshomaru had simply jumped out of the way of his attack and was currently floating above him.

This action sent Inuyasha into a temper tantrum as he yelled, "Oii! Bastard! Are you going to come down here and fight or are you going to stay up there all day?"

Sesshomaru smirked at his brother as he said, "What's wrong brother? Can't you join me up here? I thought that by now you would have mastered this little bit of power. Oh I know you can't get your simple mind to understand how to do this correct?"

Inuyasha was pissed. He hated when his brother threw something in his face that he could do but he couldn't master because he was a half-breed. That made him more determined to beat him at his own game.

Inuyasha leaped into the air as he went after his brother. He was determined to bring him down to his level to fight. The madder he got the more he floated above the ground fighting with his brother.

Sesshomaru never let up on his taunts as he continued to get under his brother's skin. He had missed this the most since he has been gone. He still loved to tease his brother because it made him do things he was not aware of.

They continued to battle above the ground as Inuyasha continued going after his brother. Inuyasha landed a perfect hit on his brother's jaw and sent him crashing toward the ground. But unfortunately for Inuyasha Sesshomaru landed right next to his sword as he picked it up and continued their battle.

Kagome had seen enough as she got up from the ground and walked toward her two favorite boys.

Both brothers sensed Kagome coming their way and stopped attacking each other. They were both panting hard from the battle that they have been fighting for the last three hours. Neither of them wanted to admit defeat so she made them stop at her presence.

In some ways they were both glad that Kagome had showed up. That way they had an excuse to stop without having to admit defeat.

Kagome looked at both of her boys as she said in a motherly tone, "It's time that you two stop fighting and come back to the castle. Dinner will be ready soon and you both need to clean up."

She turned as she left them in the clearing. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked on as she walked away from them. They both shook their heads in frustration as they sheathed their swords and followed her back to the castle.

Dinner was a quiet affair. Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were sore from their fight earlier today. They had both pushed themselves to the limit but Sesshomaru knew that his brother still could not beat him in an actual fight. He had not used his true powers on him so this made him feel better.

Inuyasha on the other hand knew that he had to work harder to improve. Before dinner Kagome had told him that he had been floating above the clearing going after his brother. He never came down for over an hour when he had finally landed a hit on Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha was really proud of himself for doing that, now he just had to learn how to summon it at will. He had to think about what his brother had done. Yes he wanted to see how strong he was but he also wanted to teach him something new. He would always tease him until he got mad enough to do something he had never done before.

Now that he had learned what his brother was doing he would welcome the fights they would have in the future and learn from them.

The next day Inuyasha left to go back to the Southern Lands with a promise to return in a month's time. Kagome smiled as she waved goodbye as he took off heading south.

Kagome turned to her mate, once she saw that Inuyasha was gone, as she said, "The next time Inuyasha is here you should show him how to form the demonic cloud so he can fly from place to place instead of running."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at his mate in question as Kagome saw this and laughed. "Mate don't you think I know what you do every time you fight with your brother? You teach him something new every time and he goes back and perfects it. You showed him yesterday that he could float in the air just like you by teasing him. So next time show him how to form the cloud."

Sesshomaru never knew that his mate had caught on to what he was doing. 'Am I that obvious that my mate could see my intentions before I even make them?' Thought Sesshomaru while he was walking back to his study. He was really going soft now that Kagome was with him.

oOo

Kagome had been sitting in the garden alone. The children were learning how to fight and they had other studies that they both attended during the day.

Sango and Miroku had gone back to Kaede's village now that Sesshomaru and Kagome were back home with the pups. Their services were no longer needed so they decided to leave. They told Kagome that if they ever needed them again to please send for them and they would come and help.

They were married upon their arrival back at the village and they were living there in peace. About a month later she received word that Sango was expecting her first child.

Kagome chuckled, 'Leave it up to Miroku not to waist any time in getting Sango pregnant. He wanted to make sure that she didn't go anywhere to fight demons.'

Kagome sighed she didn't have anything to do. Everyone that was important in her life had other things to do or were expecting their first child. Her heart ached for not having her pups around her any more. They didn't need her and her life now was empty.

In a way she envied Sango because she would soon know the thrills of motherhood. Her life would be complete once she held that baby in her arms. The small child would grow with each passing day and she would get to see it develop, as it grew older.

Kagome on the other hand had come to be a mother early in her years. True she didn't know the pain of giving birth or changing diapers but they were her pups and she loved them. Her pups were already young children and all she had to do was just step in to take care of them. Kagome yearned to have a child of her own. Her arms were empty now and she had too much time on her hands.

She sat there for a good portion of the day as she started to feel sick. It was the first time that she had ever felt like this and she was wondering why. Ever since she had turned into a youkai she had not been sick a day in her life. She enjoyed not being sick and she had welcomed that change in her life.

Now she was feeling strange and she didn't know what was wrong. Her stomach started to hurt as a flash of heat came over her body. She figured that she should go lay down for a while, thinking that maybe it would go away once she did.

She got up as she walked back into the castle. She found Nasume along the way as she said, "Nasume, I'm not feeling well right now. If anyone is looking for me I'm going to lay down for a while."

Nasume bowed to her in acknowledgement as she caught Kagome's scent. Kagome had finally gone into heat as she raced to tell the head servant what was happening.

Once the head servant heard the news he started to get the male servants out of the castle before their lord caught the ladies scent. Any male found near her during this time would be killed on the spot for being a threat to the lord's mate.

Nasume had raced on ahead of Kagome and prepared her chambers for her. She knew that once she made it to the room she would not be coming out again for at least a few days. It all depended on her and how fast she would conceive the new pup.

Kagome was going through hot flashes as she continued to walk to her room. She was completely oblivious to everything going on around her. She never saw the servants racing around the castle.

The female servants were chasing the males out of the castle with what ever they had in their hands. Once a male caught her scent their eyes started to turn red as they reacted to her call. The females knowing that they would all be killed if their lord caught them quickly pushed them out of harms way. They had to knock some of the males unconscious to get them to safety.

Kagome had to stop to catch her breath as the pain and the burning became intense. She needed to make it to bed before she collapsed on the ground.

She quickened her pace as she walked by her mates study and went toward their room. Once she was there she closed the door and crawled into bed. The heat within her body was growing out of proportion as it spiked her scent. She was in pain and she wanted it to go away. She didn't know what was happening to her as she started to cry on her bed.

OoO

Sesshomaru had been working on some paperwork for a while now. He noticed that the castle was strangely quiet and figured that Kagome was weaving a story for someone. He continued to work when he caught a wonderful scent in the air.

The scent was beautiful as he inhaled it deeply. He wondered where that scent was coming from as his eyes started to turn blood red. He recognized the scent immediately as he raced out of his study going to where his mate was located.

His inner inu was howling with satisfaction that his mate had finally gone into heat. She was calling to them as he raced through the castle willing to kill any male that was near his beloved mate. She was his and he would not stand to have any other male near her during her time.

The scent was getting stronger as he finally found her in their room. He opened the door with such force that he almost broke it in half. She was lying on the bed crying because her heat was too much for her to bear.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **_Start of Lemon _**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

He quickly closed the door behind him as he placed a powerful barrier to keep away other males from his mate. She was his and he would finally get to pup her.

Kagome sensed that her mate was in the room with her. Her eyes had gone blood red from her heat. She needed release from this pain as she growled at him. He maybe her mate but she didn't want any males near her right now. Her inner beast was in full control of her actions as she was fighting the affects that were happening to her body.

Sesshomaru growled at his mate as he came closer to her. He had heard her warnings to stay away but he knew that he could give her release from her pain. He would have to subdue her to mate with her fully and it will be a challenge, but it was a challenge that he would enjoy.

Kagome seeing that her mate would not stop coming towards her bolted from the bed as she tried to escape out the door. The barrier he had placed on the door pushed her back into the room as she landed on the floor with the breath knocked out of her.

Sesshomaru didn't waste any time as he pounced on her, he had her pinned to the floor as he growled telling her to submit.

Kagome didn't want to submit as she fought against him. She was a lot stronger than before as she finally succeeded in getting him off her. She bolted for the window only to be stopped again by the barrier he had placed there as she was knocked to the floor.

Sesshomaru had enough as he pounced on her and pinned her to the ground. He started to purr as he reached his mating mark and started to lick it.

Kagome's struggles became less as she started to settle down. His purrs relaxed her and almost put her to sleep as she gave in to his desires.

Sesshomaru picked Kagome up from the floor as he placed her on the bed. He tore her clothes off her as she started to come around. He gave his clothes the same treatment as he pounced on her before she could get away.

Kagome mind was in turmoil. The heat in her body was driving her crazy and she wished that it would just go away. She tried to leave only to be pinned to the bed again by her mate. She whimpered as the heat was getting to be too much for her.

Sesshomaru seeing her discomfort started to purr as he found her sweet lips. He kissed her long and hard showing her how much he loved her. His kisses were demanding as his desire for her grew.

He broke from the kiss as he started to trail kisses down her jaw to her neck. When he reached his mating mark he bit her again as the taste of her blood in heat over powered his senses. It was sweet and spicy as he continued to drink her blood then as quickly as he bit her he pulled away and started to heal her wound.

He wanted to show her some pleasure but her scent and the taste of her blood that still lingered in his mouth was driving his inner inu crazy with desire. He couldn't restrain him any longer.

He broke free from his control as he took over. He was ruff and didn't care. He wanted her as he slammed into her full force. Their joining was as wild as it could be. Their inner inu joined for the sole purpose to produce a pup. Their bodies were moving as one as he tried to relieve the discomfort she was feeling.

Kagome didn't care how ruff he was being with her, she wanted the pain to go away and what he was doing felt really good, relieving her body of the pain it was in. She was panting hard as she wrapped her legs around his hips while he continued to pound into her.

She was slowly reaching her climax as she finally howled her release. They came together in the heat of passion as he spilled his seed deep within her.

They were both breathing hard as Sesshomaru looked at his mate. If her eyes were still blood red then they would continue the mating because she was not yet pupped. If they had returned to normal then she was pupped and then both of them could enjoy the rest of her heat cycle.

Kagome stirred from her position, the pain worse than before as she tried to leave. In her mind this male could not relieve the pain she was in so she wanted to find another. She tried to get up but found herself being pinned to the bed.

She opened her eyes and they were still blood red as she growled at the male on top of her. She wanted to leave but he was restraining her. She struggled in his grasp as she tried to break free.

Sesshomaru was trying to hold his mate back down. She was strong and her heat was making her even stronger yet. He looked up to find a rope that was tied to an anchor on the wall. He reached for it as he tied his mate to it and then flipped her over on her stomach.

Kagome tried to break free but with her hands tied and she couldn't get away from him. The ropes he used were enchanted so she couldn't break free of its hold. She was lying on her stomach as the pain became intense. She whimpers and growled her frustrations at the male.

Sesshomaru was on top of her as he kept her pinned to the bed. Her hands were now secure to the wall preventing her from leaving. He grabbed her hips as he pulled her towards him keeping her off balance.

He lashed on to the back of her neck and growled. Kagome calmed as soon as she felt the pressure on her neck. She knew that she was stuck and couldn't move. She felt a hand as it was going underneath her body pulling her toward his hard chest.

His hand went down to find her sweet spot as he started to rub it in a gentle circle. She relaxed as she purred her contentment. Her desires for him were growing as she continued to melt in his arms.

She felt the pressure building up again as her breathing became labored. She couldn't hold on much longer as she screamed her release into the heavens. She was feeling weak as she was pushed forward and Sesshomaru entered her from behind.

He was not as fast as the last time as he slowly took her. He relished her wetness as he slid in and out of her body slowly. It felt so good just to have her. She was wet and tight as he continued to slide in and out of her. His desires for her grew as he continued to build up the passion between them.

He started to go faster when he felt her heat rise. He knew that she was coming close to her end as he hurried to meet her.

Kagome howled her release as she pushed back into her mate.

Sesshomaru came right after her as they were finally joined. Sesshomaru inner inu howled his victory at finally being joined with his mate. He knew that he would not release her until she was pupped.

He cradled her against his chest as he released her neck. He laid on his side keeping her in place while they were joined. His seed continued to be spilled as it traveled deep within her. His growls of pleasure at finally being joined could be heard throughout the castle.

They stayed like that for about an hour. He noticed that her scent started to change as his inner inu finally let go of her. Their joining finally complete as she was now pupped. A gentle purr came from deep within his chest as it soothed his tried mate.

When Kagome opened her eyes they were back to being normal as she fell asleep in his arms. He held her close to his chest for he knew that her heat was not over yet. He would have to keep her subdued for the next three days until it passed.

He would provide her with everything she needed. She was not to leave the room they were in for any reason, if another male caught her scent he would attack her and she would lose the pup she was carrying. So he would make her submit to his will.

Her heat cycle was very strong and he will have to watch out for it in the future. He could have hurt her if he was not careful and restrained his inner inu during their mating. He knew that his mate had to be handled with gentleness.

He also understood that she could hurt him if he didn't keep his eyes on what she was doing. With her inner inu in control she would not remember what she was doing until it was too late.

Once she settled down in his arms they both fell asleep. He would awaken the moment she would move to see if she needed him again. Until her inner inu was satisfied he would continue to take her even though she was pupped.

_**oOoOoOoOo END OF LEMON oOoOoOoOo**_

By the end of the third day Kagome's eyes started to stay their natural blue color. Her heat scent was finally leaving her body as they finished another round of their mating. She had fallen asleep again and he knew that she would be out for a few hours. He grabbed his robe as he put it on. He wanted to get her some food before she woke up.

Once he opened the door to his room he spotted Nasume there waiting for him. She had a tray of food for Kagome and the servant standing nervously next to her was holding a tray of food for him.

Nasume knew that her lord would need to eat so she had gotten the cooks to prepare a tray for him.

They stepped forward as they handed the trays of food to him. They bowed as they left him alone to see to his mate.

Sesshomaru shook his head. 'Leave it up to the servants to know what is going on. I bet that they were the ones that put the rope on that anchor knowing that Kagome was going to be difficult.' Thought Sesshomaru as he went back into his chambers.

He placed the trays on a table as he devoured his food, his strength finally returning to him after three days of constant mating. He sat next to his mate that was still tied to the rope, as he was licking his fingers clean of the blood he had on them, deep in thought.

'Every male has a special room that we take our mates to when they are in heat. The heat of the female is so strong that we all need a special place to keep our mates safe during this time. It prevents other males from catching her scent and attempting to take her from me. I have a room such as this but we didn't have time to get down there.

Kagome's heat was too strong to risk going through the castle with the other males around. Her heat calls to the inner demon in all males. It makes us do thinks that we normally wouldn't do. Only the strongest of demons can resist this calling.

Kagome being so strong her heat would over power even the strongest of demons and they would come to her call. This is her way to make sure that she gets pupped and make sure that the demon race survives.

At least my servants had the foresight of putting something in the room that I could use to subdue my mate. It had helped me immensely. If not she could have broken away from me and would have gone looking for another male that could take care of her needs.'

Sesshomaru sighed he knew that it wasn't that Kagome didn't love him or that they were not truly mated. It was just instinct that would drive her to seek another male to see if they would relieve her pain. He knew that he was up to the challenge but the next time she went into heat he was going to make sure that they were down in his special room so that she would be better protected.

His room contained special spells and enchantments that would protect and subdue her until her heat was gone. It would protect them both while they mated. Here in his room he had to be on guard to make sure that other males stayed away from her and that she was protected. He had not truly rested in the three days.

It was in the middle of the night when Kagome started to stir from her sleep. The foggy haze that had taken over her mind was finally lifting. She felt that she was being held tightly in an embrace. When she tried to move her hands she found that she was bound to the bed by a rope.

She furrowed her eyebrows together wondering what had happened. She moved and she quickly felt Sesshomaru move on top of her as he pinned her to the bed. She was wondering what was going on as she asked, " Sesshomaru? What happened to me?"

Sesshomaru hearing that his mate had actually spoken to him instead of growling rolled her over on her back as he looked at her. Her eyes were back to normal as he put his nose to her neck and sniffed. The scent of her heat was gone. Her scent has returned to normal signaling that it had finally subsided.

He nuzzled her as he said, "You went into heat Kagome."

Kagome breathed hitched when she heard what he had said, 'If I went into heat then that means…'

Kagome closed her eyes as she asked with a shaky voice, "Sesshomaru am I with pup now?"

Sesshomaru purred his delight as he answered, "Yes mate, you now carry this Sesshomaru's pup."

Kagome closed her eyes as tears of joy were pouring out of them. She was happy that she was going to have his pup now. She felt her hands being released from the ropes as Sesshomaru was licking the wounds she had on them. The rope had rubbed her wrists raw from being restrained.

Kagome purred as he did this. It felt really good as she relaxed into his hold. He continued to bathe her with is tongue as he made sure that he didn't miss a spot. Once he was done he got up and got her some food to eat.

She was now eating for two and she needed nourishment. When Kagome finished with her food she laid back down again. She was tired as she yawned. She curled her body against her mates and fell asleep once again. She was glad that the pain was gone and she was even happier that she was going to have a child of her own.

oOo

The next morning Kagome woke up to the sounds of excitement going around the castle. They seemed to be celebrating the fact that she was expecting. She wondered how they knew she was pupped but then again it was probably their noses that were telling them.

After all the inu youkai nose is one of the strongest senses around. They can tell everything by the scent. So it is no wonder that everyone in the castle knew she was pupped.

She moved as she heard a growl coming from her mate. She looked up to see two beautiful golden eyes looking at her. She sighed and then smiled as she said, "Would you care to join me in the hot springs?"

She could see the excitement in her mate's eyes as he agreed to her request. They both got up and put on a robe as they went to the hot springs. It was the first time in three days that Kagome had been allowed to leave their chambers. She was sore and she was having difficulties in walking as she felt herself being picked up in powerful arms.

Sesshomaru smiled down at her as she rested her head against his shoulder. Her mate was purring to soothe her as he continued on his way to the hot springs.

Once he was there he gently bathed her and then let her rest in the warm water. He knew that their mating had been intense and that she was probably sore. She needed to recover as he held her in his arms and was gently rubbing her back in small circles. This action would normally relax Kagome completely. Her body had gone through a traumatic change and she needed to rest.

When they were done they got dressed as they went down to eat. Every one of the servants cheered the happy couple as they came down from their room. They were all happy that she was with pup as they made way for them.

Kagome ate her food quietly as a thought came to her mind. She turned to her mate and said, "Sesshomaru, we have to send word to Kumo and Tususki. I have yet to claim the lands that they owe me and I want to do it before I am unable to travel."

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome in utter confusion before he understood his mate's request as he said, "Very well Kagome, I will send word to Kumo and Tususki that we will arrive first in the Eastern Lands and then we will head north. That way they can expect us."

Kagome was happy about this as she finished her food and went out to the gardens. To her surprise Sesshomaru followed her as she said, "Sesshomaru don't you have any paperwork to do?"

Sesshomaru chuckled as he said, "Yes I do but I want to spend my time with you. You are more important than any paperwork at the moment."

Kagome smiled as they walked over to a tree and sat down underneath it. She cuddled into her mate's side and they stayed there the rest of the day. They enjoyed their time together as their love for each other grew.

Sesshomaru was finally happy. His mate was carrying his pup and he has finally proved his worth as a mate. He held her close to his side as he protected her. This would be her most vulnerable time. He needed to protect her from getting hurt because she could lose the pup she was carrying.

He had already sent word to Kumo and Tususki that they were coming for a visit to receive the promised lands from them. He knew that Kumo would be the most difficult one because he would try to give Kagome the worst part of his lands. She had already given her permission for them to choose the lands that she would receive. So she couldn't say anything about it.

He sighed this was going to be a most difficult trip for the both of them.

oOo

For the first two weeks Kagome went through what every female would go through when they first get pregnant. Her morning sickness was the worst. Every morning she would jump out of bed before she found a place where she would lose everything in her stomach.

Sesshomaru would bolt right after her to make sure that she was all right. The healers were trying different herbs to stop her morning sickness but none of the remedies seemed to work.

Finally after two weeks they had found the right combination of herbs to use to calm her stomach. She no longer got sick in the morning and was able to keep her food down.

Sesshomaru was happy when the healer finally found the combination of herbs that would work on his mate. He had to threaten every healer in the castle before they found the right herbs to give her.

He had been worried sick that she would lose the pup because she was getting thin and not able to keep her food down. She would lie in bed for most of the day with him at her side. If he had to tend to matters of the lands he would leave Nasume with her so she could keep an eye on her.

They had told Shippo and Rin that their mother was going to have pup and they both jumped for joy. They would soon have a little brother or sister to play with and they could teach him or her everything they have learned so far.

The males of the castle were keeping their distance from their lady. Sesshomaru, during this time, was being very protective of his mate and would kill any male who would dare try to approach her.

During this time a male would act in accordance with their instincts and kill the unborn pup so they could mate with the female. He would only allow the females near her, and then only the females that he trusted.

When the males needed advice from Kagome they would stop a female and tell them what they wanted. The female servant would in turn relay the message to the Lady of the West. In this way the castle functioned and they got their questions answered without any of them getting killed in the process.

Kagome was finally moving around on her own as she started to get stronger. Once she had recovered her weight it was time for them to leave for the Eastern Lands and face Kumo.

Word was sent to Inuyasha for him not to come to the Western Lands until the following month. Sesshomaru told his brother that they were heading toward the Eastern Lands and then the Northern Lands to receive the lands that were promised to his mate before they would return home.

He had also told his brother the good news that Kagome was pupped. Word had reached Sesshomaru that the South have been celebrating Sesshomaru' good fortune and wished them the best of luck.

Sesshomaru and Kagome were outside the castle as they said their farewells to everyone. Kagome stood next to Sesshomaru as he wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close to his side. He formed his demonic cloud under his feet as they lifted off the ground and headed toward the Eastern Lands.

oOo

Kumo had received word that Sesshomaru and Kagome were coming to his kingdom in about a month. In the communication that he had received it said that she was coming to claim the lands that was her reward. He was ready for her arrival because he had the land already picked out for her.

It was the worst part of his territory. It stretched along the seashore where the saltiness of the water would not permit anything to grow. The few trees that were there looked like they were dying and the rest of the forest were almost non-existent. They had picked the land clean of any trees that were of any value to him.

These trees were very special for they only grew in certain places. The wood made them a very desirable to craft furniture with, if you had a master woodsman that could do it.

The wood was very difficult to work with and if you didn't have someone that knew how to work with this particular wood they could ruin its beauty. The wood itself had different shades of colors as the beauty of the wood came through. Only the nobles could afford such items and he wanted these trees so he had striped the forest of them.

He would finally get rid of this piece of land that was an eye sore and let the wench of the West have her land. His plan was perfect for she would not be able to reject the lands because she had let him make the decision on what part of his lands she could have.

He had also heard rumors that Sesshomaru had taken over the Southern Lands. This was not good. He now owned more land than the rest of them. He had no right to take the Southern Lands and it should have been divided up among the three remaining lords.

He had gone to Tususki to voice his complaints but he had told him that he was entitled to the lands since the Lady of the Southern Lands was now his mate. He explained since Kagome had defeated the Southern Lord and his daughter she was now the new Lady of the South.

He didn't like this news at all. Now Sesshomaru held more land than the rest of the lords and there was nothing he could do about it. He could not defeat her for she had beaten him once before in battle. She almost made it impossible for him to ever sire an offspring. He was still nursing the wound she gave him. He knew that she was strong on her own and now that she was mated to Sesshomaru that made her even stronger.

It wouldn't do him any good to go against them for he could lose his lands to them. So now he waited for Sesshomaru and his wench to come to the Eastern Lands so they could claim the lands that his mate was entitled to.

He had waited for three weeks when he received word that Sesshomaru was approaching the Eastern castle. It was time to play host to his guest as he made his way outside and await Sesshomaru's arrival.

oOo

Sesshomaru was approaching the Eastern castle as he held Kagome even closer to his side. He leaned down as he said in her ear, "Kagome, please stay by my side while we are here in the Eastern castle. I don't trust Kumo and I don't want anything to happen to you or the pup. Would you at least grant me this request?"

Kagome heard the seriousness of his voice as she looked into his golden eyes. He wanted her to stay close because he believed that she was in danger of begin attacked and her losing the pup. He was actually asking her this time if she would allow him to protect her.

She was happy that he had asked as she said, "Yes mate, I will let you protect us. I have no desire to go into battle and risk losing our pup."

Kagome snuggled into his side as he wrapped his tail around her form. She would allow him to protect her and she did not want to fight. This pleased him more than anything that she was protecting their pup as much as he.

They started their descent to the Eastern castle. Sesshomaru's senses were at an all time high. He was keeping his senses open for any threat against his mate. He didn't like coming here with her. He hated Kumo and everything he stood for. He was a weak Lord and he didn't know when to shut up.

They finally landed in the middle of the courtyard as the cloud around his feet disappeared. He held his mate close to his side as his tail was still wrapped around her protectively.

They saw Kumo approach as he bowed and said, "Welcome to the Eastern Lands Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome. I hope that your trip was not a long one."

Sesshomaru had his stoic mask in place as he hid his disgust for the demon standing in front of him as he replied, "The trip was uneventful. My mate and I have come here to get the lands that were promised to her during her challenge. We would like to take a look at the lands so she may place her barrier around it and then we will leave."

Kumo had heard what Sesshomaru had said but he was noticing that something was different about the wench with Sesshomaru. Her scent was off from the last time he had seen her. It took a while for him to process what it was he was picking up, when he finally got it.

Kumo smiled at Sesshomaru as he said, "I want to congratulate you Lord Sesshomaru. It's about time you produced a pup for the Western Lands. I'm sure that you will be happy once the pup is born."

Sesshomaru bowed his head to acknowledge Kumo comment. He also shifted his body closer to Kagome, if he had sensed that she was carrying his pup then that made Kumo a threat to his mate. His inner inu was starting to growl as it fought with its master to be released. It would protect their mate and pup at all cost. He eyed Kumo waiting to see if he would take them to see the lands that he had picked out for Kagome.

Kumo nervously shifted from foot to foot as he saw Sesshomaru's eyes tint blood red and then back to gold in color. He figured he better get this over with so they would leave his lands. He stopped his nervous fidgeting as he said, "If you will follow me I will take you to the land that I have chosen for your mate."

They followed Kumo as he raised himself off the ground and headed east.

Sesshomaru and Kagome followed as they flew over the lands. While they were flying Kagome noticed the land that was below her. The forest was lush and green. The Eastern Lands were very beautiful indeed and she hoped that Kumo had somehow changed his ways and would give her some of this lush green forest.

They continued to travel still heading east as Kagome noticed the change in the land. The trees were becoming less. You can actually see the forest ground from the height in which they were traveling. She sensed that the animal life was scarce in this area.

She now knew what kind of demon Kumo was. He was a no good low life youkai who didn't care about anything and let the land get in this condition. She could tell that they were near the sea as they started their descent. They landed on the ground as Sesshomaru helped his mate down from the cloud and then it disappeared.

Kagome was heartbroken. 'How could he give this land as a mating gift? It will take centuries for the land to recover from what they did to it, if it even recovered from it. It is clearly visible that the land was striped of all the trees and left bear for the elements of nature to destroy it.'

This is what had happened in her time as she started to think. She was searching her memory for anything that she had read to see if she could restore the land to its original beauty.

Sesshomaru looked at the land that Kumo had brought them to. He couldn't believe that he was seriously thinking about giving his mate this land as part of her mating gift for defeating him in battle. He turned and looked at Kumo who had a smug look of satisfaction on his face as Sesshomaru growled at him.

Clearly Kumo had no idea who he was dealing with.

Kumo saw the look of horror on the wenches face as they landed on the ground. They had arrived at the lands that he was going to give this wench as part of their agreement.

He heard the growl coming from Sesshomaru and he didn't back down from his decision of giving her these lands. There was nothing that Sesshomaru could do about it. She would either accept it or refuse. Either way he would win because the lands now were totally worthless.

Kumo turned to Sesshomaru, as he stood tall and said, "These are the lands requested by your mate. I give 1000 acres of these lands as a gift for beating me in the strength test as decreed by law. She has left the decision up to me and these are the lands that I have selected for her."

Sesshomaru was burning with rage inside, 'How dare this idiot give this land to my mate. They are totally worthless and it will take centuries for it to come back to life. Right now the lands cannot support any life on it what so ever. I will make him pay dearly for insulting my mate.'

Sesshomaru was flexing his claws as he got his poison flowing through his fingers. He was about to attack the arrogant fool when he felt the touch of his mate. He turned to his right as he looked down at her. She seemed calm as she was observing the lands.

Kagome had been oblivious to the conversation going on between her mate and Kumo, as she was deep in thought. She got an idea on how to restore the land as she heard her mate growl. She reached up and grabbed his arm as she slightly squeezed it. It worked to calm her mate as she said in a monotone voice, "Are these the lands that you will give me Lord Kumo?"

Kagome had kept her voice nice and smooth as she turned to look at Kumo. She was trying to calm her mate and she was having difficulties. He was mad and there was nothing she could do about it.

When Kumo nodded yes to her question she smiled. This was all she needed to hear. She was about to teach this arrogant bastard a lesson he will never forget.

Kagome turned her attention to her mate as she said, "Sesshomaru, may I borrow the Tenseiga?"

Sesshomaru raised an elegant eyebrow at his mate in question. He saw the smile on her face and a devilish glint in her eye. Whatever she was planning it would be Kumo who would not be laughing in the end. He agreed as he reached over and pulled the sword from its sheath and gave it to his mate.

Kagome took the sword and thanked her mate. He released Kagome from his grip as she walked away from him.

Kagome found a suitable place for what she wanted to do. She started her incantation as she put up a powerful barrier that would let no one in except her and her mate. They saw as the blue barrier came upon the lands as it disappeared from site.

She turned to the sword in her hand as she silently asked, "Tenseiga please help me return the land to the way it was originally. I know that you can bring back the dead so will you help me bring back the forest that has been killed?"

Kagome's eyes opened wide as she saw the sword pulse in her hand. It turned a brilliant blue, as it grew in sized in her hand. She smiled as she pulled Kenjikago from its sheath and asked, 'Lady Midoriko, please help me restore these lands to the way it was. Once they have been restored I will see to it that no one ever steps foot on these lands. I will keep the land safe from anyone else coming in here and destroying it.'

Midoriko agreed to help her as her sword started to pulse in her hand. She stood tall as she brought both swords high in the air. She slashed the air in front of her with both swords and then thrust them both into the ground as the swords touched each other at the hilt.

Kagome added her power to the swords as their powers grew. A light blue aura was appearing around the swords as it seeped out into the land. Soon you could see the aura spreading over the land as it touched all 1000 acres that where hers.

Slowly, oh so slowly the plants started growing in the area. Then the trees were being restored to the lands. The grass grew greener with each passing moment as the aroma of the forest tickled Kagome's senses.

Soon the forest was filled with beech trees. The tree trunk of each tree was light brown, hard, and moderately of heavy timber as the forest looked gorgeous once again. Flowers and shrubs were growing again as these types of plants thrived in the salty air of the sea. Kagome continued to pour her powers into the swords until all of the land was restored to the way it was.

When Kagome could finally open her eyes they went wide with disbelief. She had actually returned the land to its original state. She was please with her work as her barrier would allow them to walk out but would not let you back into this forest.

But her effort in restoring the forest was not without a price. Kagome felt weak as she almost fell from her exhaustion. She had caught herself before she fell and tried to stay strong. She had used a large amount of her powers and had channeled it into both swords.

The Tenseiga, which could revive the dead, revived the land. Her sword feed the trees and purified the water on the land. When she was finally done the lands that Kumo had given her were in better condition than the rest of the Eastern Lands.

If Kumo didn't replace the trees that he took from the lands he will not have a kingdom left in the future. He couldn't continue stripping the forest and not plant any new trees that would take root and grow the forest back again.

oOo

Kumo had been watching the wench with interest. She had accepted the lands and now she had two swords in her hand. He wanted to know what she was going to do with both swords.

There were no youkai in the area or anything that would do her harm, unless she meant to kill him. This thought did not please him in the least bit. He would have to keep his guard up to see what this wench was going to do.

He saw her place a powerful barrier around the lands to protect them from anyone ever entering again. At first the barrier was a bright blue in color. Then a pink barrier was added to it. Then another layer of blue went underneath it. It was three layers thick and he knew that no one would be able to go through that barrier. It happened so fast that you could have sworn that it was just a regular barrier but he knew better.

He saw her shift as she stood still. She was looking at each sword in turn. She stood tall as she took her swords and slashed over the lands. She then buried them deep into the soil. The blue aura that started to surround the swords made Kumo very nervous. He had no idea what this wench was going to do, as he stayed silent and observed.

Kumo eyes started to get bigger when he saw what the wench was doing. She was restoring the lands to the way they were and he could not believe it. When she was finally done he saw her wavier but she stood her ground.

She removed the swords from the ground as she turned and walked over to Sesshomaru and gave him back his sword.

oOo

Sesshomaru had looked on in amazement as he observed what his mate was doing. He was in shock that Tenseiga had actually worked for her and that she somehow gotten the sword to revive the lands.

What had been in front of them was a barren land not capable of sustaining any life, now however there was a lush green forest that was thriving. The forest now was capable of providing its inhabitance with food and shelter for many centuries to come. It looked better than the rest of the Eastern Lands.

He had turned his gaze to Kumo as he saw the look of shock in his features. He didn't think that his mate had this kind of power but then again neither did he. Her powers grew everyday they were mated and she kept surprising him every time he turned around.

He looked back at his mate, as he was about to rush to her side when she wavered a bit. He stopped his movement when she caught herself and stood tall. She didn't want to display that she was weakened by what she had done and he was not about to give her away.

Kagome walked back to Sesshomaru as she handed him his sword back and said her thanks. She turned to Kumo who was still surprised at what she had done to the lands. She smiled as she said, "Thank you Lord Kumo for your gift. I'm sure that future generations will enjoy this piece of land as it will remain untouched by time."

Kumo turned to the wench that was standing near him as he started to growl. 'How dare this wench make these lands better than my own, there are riches here that I will never be able to touch.'

He turned to her clearly angered by what she had done. "Wench! What did you do to the lands? How dare you use your powers to make it better than my own."

At that moment Kagome's aura flared, as she got angry. 'This fool will never learn until I take his balls." Thought Kagome was she was about to pull her sword from its sheath. She never got the chance as she saw a blur of white step in front of her as her mate held the arrogant fool by his neck.

Sesshomaru anger was peeked as he had told this fool before never to insult his mate. "Kumo, have I not told you before not to insult this Sesshomaru's mate. If you don't know or understand the inu youkai way then I suggest that you spend time researching it. Because the next time your life will be forfeited."

Sesshomaru then threw Kumo out of the barrier as he hit a tree full force. The tree cracked and then fell from the impact as Kumo hit the ground hard. His head was throbbing from the impact; his vision was blurred, as he tried to stand to protect himself.

Kumo struggled to his feet as he was rubbing his head. He saw the wench and her mate come out of the barrier as they both stood in front of him. When he looked behind them at the lands that were being protected by the barrier the only thing that you could see was a desolate place. It looked like it was not fit to hold any life but he knew of the riches that laid behind that barrier, a land richer than his, that he wanted to get it back very badly.

Sesshomaru growled at Kumo as he said, "Kumo remember my words for the next time you insult this Sesshomaru's mate will be your last. I will expect the deed to the land to be sent to me at the Western castle in a week's time. If I don't receive the title by that time you will not like the consequences." With that Sesshomaru held his mate tight against his side as he formed his demonic cloud under his feet. He lifted them into the air as they left the Eastern Lands.

Kagome rested her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder as she deeply sighed. Sesshomaru noticed this as he said, "Kagome? Is something wrong?"

Kagome closed her eyes as she started to think. She was remembering some things that her history books had said that happened during this time period. She felt herself being picked up and then set gently down on her mates lap.

Sesshomaru became concerned when his mate didn't answer his question. He felt her weakness from using her energy to restore the lands as he reached over and picked her up in his arms. He sat down on his cloud and cradled Kagome in his lap as he held her.

He nuzzled his mate trying to get her attention as he softly said, "Kagome?"

Kagome seemed to snap out of her daze as she heard Sesshomaru's question. She deeply sighed again as she started to explain what was wrong. "Sesshomaru, if Kumo doesn't change his ways he will destroy the Eastern Lands. He strips the forest of the trees that are a vital part for all living things. The trees that I restored on that land are very valuable. Its wood is very sought after for the look and feel of it.

In centuries to come there will be no more of those trees in this area. The land will be devastated and the people will move from the east to other areas. If he wants the wood so badly he should take and then plant more trees to take their places. He should only cut portions of the forest at a time and then allow the land to grow back the trees before he harvests the wood again.

But I'm afraid he is stubborn and will not listen to anyone except his own council. By the time he realizes what he has done the damage is irreversible. That's why there are no trees in my time and its something that is sought after in my era."

Sesshomaru understood what his mate was saying and it was something that he would have to look into when they got back to the Western Lands. He didn't want his lands to be stripped of the trees that so many depended on to survive.

His inner inu started to purr as it relaxed his mate. She has had a busy morning and she needed to rest. He saw as his mate snuggled even closer to him as he wrapped his tail around her. He placed his hand on her stomach as he concentrated. He could feel the pup that she was carrying as it was growing strong. His pup will be powerful in its own right as he sensed the power that it will one day hold.

He continued to travel north as he made his way to Tususki. He knew that they would be received warmly there as he relaxed just a little.

The travel to the north was uneventful as he easily made it there before sunset. When he arrived Kagome was still asleep in his arms as he stood to meet his friend.

Tususki came out of the castle as he greeted Kagome and Sesshomaru. He was happy to see the young pup when he noticed that his mate was sleeping in his arms. He held his finger to his lips as he motioned for Sesshomaru to follow him.

Sesshomaru did as Tususki requested and followed him into the castle. He took them down several hallways before he stopped at a room and opened the doors so Sesshomaru could enter with his mate.

Sesshomaru was surprised when he walked in the room. The room was very large almost the size of his and it was decorated in the Western Lands color as he saw the red, blue, gold, and white hues going throughout the room.

He walked over to the bed as he put his mate down to rest. She moaned slightly at the lost of his heat but quickly settled down to rest when he put his pelt around her form.

Sesshomaru got up and walked out the door as he left Kagome to rest. Once he was outside, with the door closed to their room, he turned to Tususki.

Tususki waited until Sesshomaru had walked back out to greet him properly. He didn't want to wake his mate since she looked exhausted from their trip. He had shown them to their room while they were to stay in his castle. He saw his friend's son handle his mate with such tenderness that it made his heart leap with joy.

He noticed the new look that Sesshomaru was sporting and he thought that it was about time that he cared about someone. Kagome had been the very thing that he needed to make him into a proper lord.

Once he saw that Kagome was taken care of he lead Sesshomaru into his study where they could sit down and talk. It had been months since he had last seen him and he wanted to catch up on things.

Sesshomaru and Tususki spent a good portion of the night talking. He was enraged that Kumo acted so foolishly and he praised Sesshomaru for not killing the idiot on the spot. That was two strikes against Kumo and the third would be his last.

When Sesshomaru sensed that his mate was restless he excused himself from Tususki and said his goodnight. He needed to go and comfort his mate as he left.

Tususki stayed in his study for a little while longer before he went to bed. 'I see that Kagome has changed Sesshomaru for the better. He is no longer impatient when he deals with others. He holds his temper even better than before. He expresses concern for the people of the land and he was proud to hear that he had put his brother in charge of the Southern Lands.

His friend would be very please with the way his pup has grown into his role as Lord of the Lands. I know that all of this is Kagome's doing. Without her Sesshomaru never would have changed because I have been trying for years to make him care about the people, human and demons alike, that lived on his lands.

I now know that my friend can rest in peace knowing that his lands are growing and that his eldest and youngest sons were both working together for the good of the people. Yes, I can say that his changes are good.'

Tususki stood as he left his study. He wanted to get some rest before he showed Sesshomaru and his mate the lands that he was going to give her. He had spent months getting the land ready for her and he hoped that she liked it.

oOo

Kagome started to stir the next morning. She felt that she was laying down on something soft and warm. Her mate was currently curled around her back keeping her safe as his hand was currently resting against her stomach.

She smiled sweetly when she saw this because she knew that Sesshomaru was happy about the pup. She had not noticed any changes in her body yet but she would soon start to accommodate the new life that was growing within her.

She also braced herself. Sesshomaru was starting to show the signs that he was being protective again and that meant she couldn't go anywhere without him. She had not been able to be out of his sight not even for a minute since she was pupped.

She wondered why this was happening when he had relaxed his protectiveness before. She started searching her mind as she found something. She found it in a book that she had read. It said that the first few months that a demoness is pupped are the most dangerous time for her. Males will come to attack her because she is very fertile. If they know that she is carrying a pup they would attack it openly to make sure that they would kill it.

Once this was done then they would be free to mate with the female. This was the reason that Sesshomaru was being very protective of her. Other males will be able to tell that she was carrying his pup and will try to attack it.

But what the book failed to say was how fiercely protective a demoness could be when protecting her young and Kagome was no exception. She was determined to keep her pup and she was not about to be taken away from her mate.

Kagome moved wanting to get out of bed because she needed to take her medicine. If she didn't her mate would have a nice surprise on him in a few minutes. She felt the tightening of hands around her as she growled. She really needed to get up now as she started to feel sick. She broke lose from Sesshomaru's embrace as she leaped from the window looking for a place to relieve herself.

Sesshomaru woke up with a start. His mate was struggling in his arms as he held her close to his chest. Then he felt her bolt out of their bed and head out the window. He quickly followed to make sure that she was all right.

He found her quickly as she was doubled over near a bush. The last part of her dinner from last night was finally leaving her stomach.

He rushed to her side as he held her in his arms. He had forgotten that she got sick in the morning. They stayed outside until she felt better. Once she was done he picked Kagome up and took her back to their room. He laid her down on the bed when he heard a knock on the door. He covered his mate before he answered the door, not wishing to yell and waking her up.

When he opened the door he found Tususki standing there with a worried look in his eyes, as he asked, "Is Kagome all right? I saw her bolt out of the room a few minutes ago and you go after her."

Sesshomaru scratched the back of his head as he looked over his shoulder at his mate. He turned back to his father best friend as he said, "She's fine, I just forgot that she gets sick in the morning and held on to her a little longer than I should have."

"She's sick?" asked Tususki in confusion as to why Kagome would be sick. Then full understanding came into his eyes. It has been many years since he had experienced this as a smile came across his features and said, "Congratulations Sesshomaru! I will send a servant up with the tea that will help her recover quickly."

Sesshomaru bowed his head in thanks as he saw Tususki leave. He had a spring to his step as Sesshomaru shook his head and then closed the door so he could dress.

The servant came a few minutes later and Sesshomaru took the tea from her not willing to let anyone into the room. He placed the tea near Kagome as he gently rubbed her cheek to see if she would wake up.

Kagome slowly started to stir as her eyes opened and then came into focus. She noticed that Sesshomaru was dressed and sitting by her side with a concerned look on his face. He reached over and poured some tea for her as he told her, "Here Kagome, drink this it will make the morning sickness go away."

Kagome sat up in bed as she took the tea and then drank it. It tasted really good, better than that medicine she was taking to stop her morning sickness. Once she had finished with her tea she was actually feeling better.

The color came back to Kagome's face as she started to feel stronger. Soon she was up and out of bed, as she got dressed. They both walked out of the room as they went toward the dinning hall.

Tususki had been waiting for them to come down to eat. He knew that Kagome needed to eat now more than any other time. She was carrying Sesshomaru's pup and the pup will take a lot of her energy away if she didn't eat.

He had guessed that she was having a problem keeping food down that's why she was looking so thin. His mate had been the same way and he remembered what they had used to soothe her morning sickness.

His mate he thought fondly. She had died almost a century ago. She had died protecting his pups from an attack on his castle while he was away. They had lured him away from the castle so they could attack and kill his family. What they didn't expect was a determined demoness that would do anything to protect her pups. She had saved them that day but lost her life shortly after his return to the castle.

He still missed her very much and seeing Kagome and Sesshomaru together brought back those wonderful memories of the time he had with her.

He saw them walking into the dining hall. Sesshomaru had his arm around her waist as he kept her tucked into his side. His tail was securely wrapped around her waist as they came his way.

He gave them a brilliant smile as he said, "Good morning you two! Kagome I trust that the tea helped you this morning?"

Kagome smiled as she said, "Yes, that tea really did the trick. It's better than the herbs that were given to me by the castle healers. That stuff has an awful taste to it."

Tususki chuckled as he said, "I remembered that my mate, Alia, suffered the same thing when she was pupped. We had found that this particular tea worked quiet well in keeping her morning sickness away."

"Oh, maybe she can give me some advice on raising inu youkai pups." Said Kagome with a smile.

Sesshomaru shifted as he held Kagome tighter, he had never told her what happened to Tususki's mate.

A sad look came over Tususki eyes as he said, "Yes she could have given you excellent advice on how to raise inu youkai pups, but alas my mate passed almost a century ago."

That little bit of news visibly shook Kagome. She never knew that his mate had died. She felt awful for even bringing her up as she said with a note of sadness in her voice, "I'm sorry Lord Tususki, I didn't know."

Tususki waved a hand and said, "Don't worry about it Kagome. Talking about her lets me remember all the good times we shared together. Maybe sometime we can sit down and I can tell you about her."

Kagome smiled at him as she said, "Yes I would like that very much."

They all sat down at the table as they brought food out for Kagome to eat while Sesshomaru and Tususki had their tea. When they were done they all headed outside into the gardens.

Kagome found his gardens to be beautiful. She walked away from the men as she went to see the different kinds of flowers. She made a mental note of the ones she liked so she could have them put in the garden in the Southern Lands.

Kagome continued to walk through the gardens as the men followed her talking business like usual. Kagome came to the center of the garden and found a lone rose bush there. It looked like it was dying and wouldn't last too much longer.

From what Kagome could tell it was a rare rose bush that had a bluish black rose. She had heard of this particular rose. It was the rarest of all roses and it fragrance was said to be wonderful. There were very few of them left in existence and they were guarded fiercely. She saw what was left of the only bloom that the bush had given.

The scent was heavenly as she looked at it. The rose itself was black in color. Along the edge of the rose pedals there was a hint of blue on this rose. The smell was indescribable for she had never smelled anything like it. She didn't want the bush to die as she stepped toward the rose.

She kneeled in front of it as her hands started to glow a light blue in color. Once she touched the rose, the bush was engulfed in the blue light.

Sesshomaru had been discussing trade availability with Tususki when they stopped and saw what Kagome was doing. She was kneeling in front of the rose bush that Tususki's mate had planted centuries ago. It had gotten sick and now it was dying.

It broke Tususki's heart to see the rose bush like this. It was the only thing that his mate had planted in the garden herself. She had told him that this was her gift to him for the beautiful garden he had built for her enjoyment. It signified her love of flowers and the beauty of the rose and fragrance made the garden picture perfect. It had always been the centerpiece for the garden and now it was almost dead.

He watched in fascination as the bush started to come back to life. New shoots were starting to grow as the rose buds formed and then matured. It grew to twice the size before Kagome stopped what she was doing and placed her hands on her laps with her head bowed down.

Tususki was overwhelmed with gratitude. Kagome had restored the rose that his mate had planted and it was in full bloom again. It's fragrance filled the area as it gave you a sense of peace. It looked like nothing had ever happened to it.

They saw as Kagome lifted her head and smelled the beautiful rose that was right in front of her. 'Perfect!' Thought Kagome as she closed her eyes in pure ecstasy.

Tususki and Sesshomaru walked closer to Kagome as they saw what she had done. Sesshomaru helped his mate to stand as Tususki turned to her and said, "Kagome, I am deeply in your debt. You have given me back the rose bush that my mate planted here long ago. It's the only one of its kind and I thought that I had lost it. Thank you Kagome, you don't know what this means to me."

Kagome turned to look at Tususki as she said, "This rose is the centerpiece to the garden. I couldn't let it die. It is one of about ten known to be in existence. I have put a barrier around the rose to protect it. Someone has been coming here and cutting it to make more. But they cut a vital part of the bush and that's why it was dying.

You don't have to worry about the rose bush anymore for now it is protected. Just make sure that you to tell your people that if they come close to the bush not to touch it. It will purify anyone that tries to cut anything except the dead rose pedals.

It will allow you to take from the bush but no one else. In this way it will be protected for as long as it is in your gardens."

Tususki stepped forward and cut a perfect bloom off the bush and gave it to Kagome. She seemed to love the smell so much that he gave her a gift of one in appreciation for what she did for him.

Kagome opened her eyes wide as she accepted the gift from Tususki and sniffed the wonderful fragrance that the rose had. 'No one has ever given me a rose. I always thought that it would be Sesshomaru that would have done that.' She came out of her thoughts as she said, "Thank you Lord Tususki."

Tususki waved a hand and said, "Just call me Tususki, we are all family here and you don't have to use my title."

Kagome smiled as she agreed.

Kagome yawned, showing that she was tired as Sesshomaru noticed what she had done. He picked her up in his arms as he excused himself and his mate while she went to lie down for a while.

Kagome made to protest that she wasn't tired but one look from her mate quickly quieted her down. She knew that look and she was not going to win the argument.

As he walked back to their room he noticed that his mate had not taken her eyes off the rose that Tususki had given her. She seemed very fascinated with it as he asked, "Kagome why are you looking at that rose so intently? Is there something wrong with it?"

Kagome continued looking at the rose as she said, "No there is nothing wrong with it. It's the first time anyone has ever given me a rose. In my time it's very special when someone gives you roses. It's usually a sign of love from one person to another.

But in Tususki case it's a sign that I have been accepted and always have a home here if I need one. It's comforting to know that I'm accepted because he, of all people, knows that I was human before."

Sesshomaru quirked an elegant eyebrow at her comment, he never knew that no one had ever given her roses. He could have kicked himself, he should have been the one to give his mate such things. He wanted to be the first in many things and he didn't know this. Now Tususki holds that honor and he would have to find a way to make it up to her.

They finally reached their room as Sesshomaru put Kagome down on the bed. He stayed with her until she finally fell asleep and rested.

He left her as he went back to the gardens and met with Tususki. He was still by the rose bush admiring its beauty.

Tususki sensed that Sesshomaru was standing behind him as he said, "You have a very special mate Sesshomaru. Her heart is pure and she goes out of her way to make sure that she brings happiness to everyone she meets.

I will tell you this Sesshomaru, I consider you like my own pup, if I find that you have ever hurt Kagome in anyway you will have to deal with me. She deserves to be happy and I'm counting on you to make sure that she is.

She is like this rose. She is one of a kind and very special."

Sesshomaru understood his threat. He did consider him like his father. He finish raising him once his father had died. He helped him come into power when everyone thought he was too young to be Taiyoukai. He has given him guidance and wisdom throughout the years.

"Yes I understand and I will spend the rest of my life making her happy. But you hold a special place in her heart. She said that you were the first to ever give her a rose. In her village this custom is done only when mates love each other or when someone accepts them as family. So your rose holds special meaning for her." Said Sesshomaru with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

Tususki raised an eyebrow as he turned and looked at Sesshomaru. 'So he has never given her any gifts.' "Sesshomaru, it is customary for the male to give gifts to his mate. Even something as simple as a flower, but if given from the heart, means much more than you can ever imagine.

Remember pup its not what you give her but how you give it. It took me years to find this out and I'm giving you free advice. Take it from someone who knows."

Sesshomaru took his words to heart. It was not the type of gift or how expensive it was but it was how it was given and received. This little trip has turned into one big lesson for him. He understood his mate a little more.

They stayed at the castle for another day, letting Kagome recover and rest. The next day they set out to see the lands that he would give Kagome as a mating gift. When they finally got to the lands that were promised to Kagome her eyes opened wide.

The lands were beautiful. There were trees everywhere. Flowers were growing in little neat pockets in the forest. You could hear the birds flying in the distance as it gave you a sense of calm in the area.

Tususki took them to one spot that he had prepared for them. There in the middle of the clearing sat a small but elegant house. Just to the right of it was a spring that had a waterfall. It looked serine with the many different flowers that were placed around it. It was full of color and the fragrance that the flowers gave off made it peaceful. To the left of the main house there was a smaller house that looked to house the hot springs.

The front of the house was covered with different flowers arranged from the smallest in the front to the tallest in the back. It reminded Kagome of an old English style cottage that she had always read about in her books. It had a roses garden on the side of the house that contained different colored roses. There was also an herb garden that was stocked with the most hard to find herbs in the land.

Kagome was shocked that this was here. It looked like Tususki had gone out of his way to give her a place where she could come and relax and never have to worry about anything.

When they walked into the house they saw that it was elegantly furnished. It was earth tone in color with splashes of red, gold, and blue. Kagome turned and found that it had a kitchen that she would be able to cook if she wanted to. She loved to cook and had missed it from time to time.

She turned to Tususki as the tears started to form in her eyes as she asked, "Why? Why did you do all of this? I only asked for the lands. I didn't mean for you to do all this for me."

Tususki stepped forward as he said, "I know that you only asked for the land and I understood your request. But I give you a place that you can come to when it seems that things are getting hard for you to deal with. Or if you just need a place to get away from all the lordly duties of the land.

You may be a demon now Kagome but I watched you when you were human. You love the outdoors and you glow when you are with nature. This place will give you that feeling and when you come here I hope that it will give you happiness."

The tears of joy were falling down her cheeks as she heard why he had done this for her. He was right, she did love nature and that's why she wanted to stay here in this era. She wanted to live long enough to teach the people about conservation and try to keep the land as natural as possible.

Sesshomaru and Tususki smelled the tears that Kagome was shedding and Sesshomaru quickly brought her into his chest as he held her. He was worried that something was wrong as he asked, "Kagome? Are you all right?"

Kagome got herself under control and turned to Tususki as she said, "Thank you, you have no idea what this means to me. I only asked for the lands and I get a retreat, a place that I can come to and get my thoughts together."

Tususki was pleased that she liked his gift. He had it built with her in mind and her needs. He could see the look of worry in Sesshomaru's eyes as he gazed at his mate. He was not at all convinced that she was all right.

Once Kagome calmed her emotions Sesshomaru settled down that his mate was well. They walked back outside to the boundaries of the land and Kagome placed her barrier around the land. It was the same as the one she placed on the eastern lands. First came the light blue barrier, then the pink, and then another layer of light blue.

When the spell was finally cast she turned to Tususki and said, "No one will be allowed to enter these lands. The only ones who will have access to the lands beside my mate, and myself will be you. The barrier that is in place will purify anyone who tries to get in be it human or demon.

You have taken care of your lands and I want you to continue to do so. The future will be hard and for now if we take care of the lands then it will provide for everyone here. Kumo will learn the hard way if he continues to strip his lands of the needed trees that provide life and protection to those who live there."

Tususki agreed with Kagome's statement. She was still very emotional as they left to go back to his castle. He said that they were welcomed to stay for as long as they wanted.

Sesshomaru and Kagome took him up on his offer and stayed another week before heading home.

Kagome enjoyed her time in the gardens as she got to know the different kinds of flowers that Tususki had there. She was fascinated with them for many have never been seen in her time. She wondered what had happened to these flowers and the only thing that she could come up with is that they were extinct.

The time came for Kagome and Sesshomaru to leave and head back home. Tususki walked up to Kagome as he gave her a hug goodbye with a loud protest from her mate for being so close to her.

Kagome sighed as she apologized for her mate's behavior and left his embrace to go to his side.

Sesshomaru immediately calmed as soon as she was tucked against him as Tususki turned to Kagome and said, "Kagome, he will be even more protective now than ever before. Until your pup is born he will protect you viciously. His inner inu will not let him lower his guard around you. It will not permit any harm come to you or your pup because you two mean everything to them.

I know it's hard to understand and just be patient with your mate. I know that you can take care of yourself but as the pup grows it will take more energy from you. You will become weaker and you will be in danger.

Please listen to his request before you act. In this way I know that I won't have to come down hard on him if he hurts you in any way."

Kagome understood what he was saying as she agreed to be on her best behavior. She had a feeling that having this pup is going to throw her life in complete and utter chaos.

They said their final goodbyes as they left the Northern Lands and went home. The next seven months were going to be very interesting as her stomach grew to accommodate the new pup. Her mate would probably go into a fit of rage if anyone got near her.

oOo

This is the end to another chapter. As you can see Kagome is pregnant with their first pup. This is going to be a new experience for Kagome until the pup is born. Kumo thought that he was being smart in giving Kagome the worthless part of his lands. As you saw it was Kumo that was put in his place when Kagome restored it back to its original beauty.

In the next chapter Kagome is worried about her other pups. She is especially worried about Rin. Since Rin is human she knows that she will die of old age while Kagome would continue to live with Sesshomaru.

Tususki sees this and tell Sesshomaru what might happen to his mate if she is to lose one of her pups. Join me in the next chapter to see what solution they come up with to save Rin from her mortal death.

Until the next chapter!

Ja ne!


	38. Chapter 38

This chapter contains a slight lime in it. I will tell you when it begins and when it ends so you can skip that part of the story. Again you have been warned of the slight lime contained in this chapter.

Chapter 38

The months passed and Kagome continued to get bigger as she accommodated the pup that was growing within her. She was finally beginning to slow down her hectic life but not of her own free will.

Sesshomaru had made her slow down her pace and she didn't like it one bit. She liked being active because it took her mind off things. When she wasn't doing something she would spend an endless amount of time thinking.

She was almost three month pregnant with her pup and she was finally showing. Her mate, the ever-stoic Lord of the West, was constantly near her and wouldn't leave her alone for one moment.

She would attend meetings that were being held between the other minor lords of the lands as they discussed what was going on in their area. They implemented many of Kagome's idea to harvest only the trees they needed and then replant the forest and let them mature before they would harvest again.

The plan seemed to be working as they set aside great portions of land that they would cut at different times and then allow the lands to recover from the harvest. They gathered many of the rare plants in the areas and brought them to Kagome as gifts.

Everyone knew that the mate of the great lord of the west loved flowers and the more rare they were the more in the lords favor you would be in if she accepted the gift.

Kagome would many times refuse the gift because she knew what certain plants or flowers would do. She would give them her thanks for bringing it to her but wouldn't touch the plant and refused them. The ones she did accept she would find a place for it in her gardens where they grew and were protected.

Kagome requested permission from Sesshomaru to do the same thing in the west as she had done in the south. She wanted to gather all the healers of the Western Lands, be it youkai or human, and bring them to the castle so she could teach them.

Her mate was not too happy about having males around his mate and therefore would sit through the long boring lectures she would give to the healers. When she got to the more specific parts of birthing a child he would leave Nasume to watch over her with a threat of death if she was harmed before he got back.

The healers were all very grateful for all the information that they could get from the Lady of the West. They all knew her knowledge was great and as they found new methods of doing things they would always come to her first to see if the procedure was safe before they used it.

Kagome many times would correct the way a procedure was done or how a certain medicine was mixed before they would use it on the people they cared for.

The Lady of the West had a reputation that was protect by all on the land. They respected her knowledge and listened intently when she told them how to solve their problems. She contented herself with dealing with the people as her mate managed the lands around them.

Sesshomaru would have many meetings that would involve the progress of his lands. He would talk to his mate constantly trying to find out what will happen in the future so he could be prepared.

His mate was a very strong will individual that would not tell him everything that would happen but when it was important enough to keep the lands safe with its people she would tell him so he could prepare and prevent their deaths.

Even though Kagome was only three months pregnant it didn't slow her down in the least bit. She was still very active throughout the castle and she had many female servants that would keep her company throughout the day when her mate was busy with business.

The ladies would always make sure that Kagome got her rest and ate her food when it was time. She had gotten over her morning sickness when she started her third month and she was grateful for it.

If it were not for Tususki she would still be drinking that awful medicine that the healers had mixed up for her so she wouldn't get sick. Tususki had sent a steady supply of the tea to her until the sickness was gone.

He would come to visit her from time to time and she enjoyed her time with him. He had told her many stories about his mate and she could tell that he missed her. When she asked why he had lived and she had died he had said, "Although I was mated to my Alia for centuries and I loved her dearly she was not my soul mate.

Only soul mates have true bonding with their mates. If one would get sick the other would feel the affects of that illness or if they got hurt in battle the mate would feel the wounds. They are tied together for all eternity and if one dies so would the other."

He had gone on to explain to her that soul mates were hard to find. But if an Inu Youkai was lucky enough to find his soul mate that it will make them very powerful together. They would be harder to defeat because they fed off each other's energy.

They have a certain power that no other youkai could even come close to matching because they would protect each other from harm. This settled any fears that she had about her mate. She feared that he would go out into battle and that something would happen to him. She didn't want to be left alone to wonder the earth for as long as she lived for she knew that there would never be another for her.

While Tususki was on one of his visits he was sitting next to Kagome as she watched her other two pups in battle. They were becoming very strong in their own right and they were great warriors. He noticed that her gazed kept going to Rin and noticed the sadness in her eyes every time she looked at the girl.

He was curious as he asked, "Kagome is something wrong?"

Kagome turned her attention to him as she shook her head and said, "No, there's nothing wrong, why?"

"I have noticed the look that you get when you look at Rin. You look worried and sad at the same time and this bothers me." Said Tususki with concern.

Kagome sighed as she leaned back against the tree she was sitting under as she said, "I just keep on thinking that one day I will lose Rin. She is human and will not live as long as Sesshomaru and me. I know that I will probably lose my mind if I was to lose a pup but I can't stop what time has in stored for her.

I know that she will grow up and mate with someone one day. She will have a family of her own and I'm fine with that. But she will grow old with time and there will be a day when she would pass into the next world.

Shippo on the other hand will be with me for a long time. He will live as long as I will and I will get to see his pups and every pup born to his family. Rin will be lucky to see her grandchildren but none after that. Human females in this day in age do not live that long."

Tususki understood her concerns for her pup. Any mother would be devastated to lose a child. He had lost a pup once and it had taken his mate years to recover enough to continue to live. The way Kagome was with her pups she might never pull out of her grief. She was very protective of them and she loved them deeply. Her heart was pure and wanted only the best for them. He also noticed that there was a bond between her and the children, something that couldn't have existed if she didn't do a partial soul bonding with them.

He needed to talk to Sesshomaru before something happened to this young girl. He had an obligation to her and her mate needed to know that something could go wrong if she lost one of her pups. He excused himself as he got up from the ground where they were sitting to go and find Sesshomaru.

He saw that once he had left her side another female took his position as guard. He smiled knowing that Sesshomaru had these females protecting his mate while he was not next to her. He must trust them completely if they were her personal guards while he was away.

Tususki went up to Sesshomaru's study and he found that he was in there. He knocked as he waited for Sesshomaru to allow him to enter. His tone of voice was a lot softer now that he was mated as he said, "Come in Tususki."

He opened the door to the study as he sat down in the chair in front of him and waited for him to get done with his paperwork.

When Sesshomaru finally finished signing the document he had on his desk he looked up at his fathers friend. He noticed the concerned look in his eyes as he asked, "Tususki, is something bothering you?"

Tususki took a deep breath as he said, "Sesshomaru, what are your plans for Shippo and Rin? Are you going to make them part of your pack?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at Tususki as he said, "Shippo and Rin are part of my pack. They belong to me and Kagome and they will stay here for as long as they want. I know that one day they will have to mate and then they will leave the castle. Other than that I have no other plans."

Tususki understood as he said, "You might want to reconsider. Kagome is very attached to Rin. Rin is human and in a few short years she will lose Rin to old age or illness. Rin out of all of her children will die. Kagome has given a part of her soul to each child. That's why when they are in danger she can sense it. Only a mother that has made a bond with a child, that is not hers, can sense this.

Kagome cares deeply for the children. If she was to lose Rin it will devastate her. Losing a child is one of the hardest things a mother can experience. She will go into deep depression and may never come out of it. It took me the better part of 10 years to get my mate to live again once we had lost a pup. I have seen the signs before and Kagome is heading in the same direction.

Unless you claim those two pups as yours permanently then you better be prepared for her death because she will never survive Rin's death."

Sesshomaru took this news hard. He didn't know that Kagome had given part of her soul to the children to bind herself to them. He himself didn't want to lose Rin but he didn't know how to make them permanently his.

He had heard stories of long ago when Inu Youkai would take orphaned pups and make them their own but he never heard how they did it. He looked up as he looked Tususki straight in the eyes and asked, "I have no idea how to make Rin and Shippo my permanent pups. Do you know what I have to do?"

"Yes, I do know. You must perform the blood bonding ceremony for the pups. They are old enough to understand what they want and they have to consent to the ritual. You will have to do it soon for it takes both you and Kagome to do this bond and it has to be done over three days.

With Kagome being pupped and you two being soul mates it will transform the pups into Inu Youkai. Rin will be a true white inu just like you Sesshomaru but Shippo, if he accepts you, as his true father, it will change him into a rare Kitsune/Inu. This type of inu has not been seen for centuries. He will retain all of his Kitsune powers and in addition he will pick up yours.

You will have to make sure that the castle is kept safe for the three days that it will take to do the blood bonding. You will grow week during this time and so will your mate. Kagome's and your youkai will be used to transform the pups. You must keep Shippo close to you and Kagome must keep Rin close to her during this time.

You can only leave the pups for short periods of time or else the blood bonding will not work. If I remember right you can't leave their side for more than an hour. Once the blood bonding is done then they will be your pups. They will carry your blood through their veins and it would keep them both safe.

However neither of them will have the heirs marking upon their forehead. They will have the marking of your clan but not the royal marking making them heirs to the Western Lands. That right will fall upon the pup that your mate is carrying."

Sesshomaru had been listening intently to everything that Tususki was saying. The blood bonding will take a lot out of them and he was worried about Kagome. He didn't want to lose her or the pup she carried. But he owed it to her to tell her about this ritual to make Shippo and Rin truly theirs so no one would doubt who their parents were.

Sesshomaru turned to his friend and said, "I will have to talk to Kagome about this. She must agree to this before we talk to the children."

Tususki understood as he said, while he was getting up from his chair, "If you want Sesshomaru I can stay here for the next three days to make sure that everything goes well. I can protect you and Kagome. You never know who will cause trouble when you are deep into something and can't leave. I will feel better if I stayed to make sure everything was all right."

Sesshomaru said his thanks to Tususki as he left his study. He then went over to the window and looked for his mate. He spotted her off in the distance as he leaped into the air and flew to her location.

He touched down gently as he made his way over to her side. He saw what she was looking at and he had to admit that Rin was very good with a sword. She was holding her own against a demon as she made an upward cut that would have sliced the demon in half had it been a real sword.

He saw the proud look in Kagome's eyes as she watched her daughter battling in the field. He approached her as he sat next to her and said, "Kagome, I need to speak to you in private."

Kagome tore her eyes away from her pup as she looked at her mate. He had a serious look in his eyes that instantly sent up warning flags. He was worried about something as she agreed and left the field and walked with her mate toward the gardens.

Once they had reached their favorite spot in the garden Sesshomaru turned and pulled his mate into his lap as he sat down on the ground. He nuzzled her hair as he took in her sweet scent that always calmed him. He got his thoughts together and he started to speak. "Kagome, I wanted to ask you something that is very important. I want to know what your feelings are on this."

He saw her nodding waiting for him to continue. She didn't want to speak, as she feared the worst from him. "I love Shippo and Rin very much. There is a way that we can make them ours for all eternity."

Kagome was confused at what he was saying. "Sesshomaru what do you mean by making them ours for all eternity?"

Sesshomaru thought about how best to answer her question as he said, "There used to be a time when youkai would take other youkai children as their own when the pups were orphaned.

During this time there had been very few females and the youkai race was dwindling down. We couldn't afford to lose not even one youkai child for they were very precious. They would search the countryside looking for orphaned pups and take them in and claim them as their own. They would claim them in every way and make them part of their packs or in your case family. We have a ritual that will allow us to do this if the pups agree to become our children."

Kagome's eyes lit up as she said, "Is it like adoption?"

Sesshomaru was confused as he said, "I don't understand the meaning of this word 'adoption'."

Kagome thought for a few minutes as she explained. "Adoption is when a mated pair take in children and make them part of the family, or pack. In my era we give them our surname and they are entitled to everything our blood children would be entitled to."

Sesshomaru understood as he continued, "Yes the ritual is very much like this but it is more intense. We will be required to give up a large amount of blood to do it. The pups drink of our blood over the course of three days. You must hold on to Rin while I hold on to Shippo. Our demonic auras will shift and change our pups to make them look like us.

Rin's transformation will be a full one for she would change into a full-blooded Inu Youkai. Shippo on the other hand will retain his kitsune powers and take on some of mine. He will become a Kitsune/Inu Youkai. It is the most rare form of an Inu Youkai. They have not been seen in over 500 years."

Kagome took all this in. She finally looked up at Sesshomaru as she said, "You want to change them to be like us, so that they would be accepted in the youkai world as our children? Would that mean that Rin will not die of old age in a few years?"

"Yes that is exactly what it means. Rin will live as long as we do. Shippo will be stronger than he is now. They would be fully accepted in the youkai world as our pups and no harm will come to them for fear of my wrath. I do this because I know you are very attached to them and so am I. I do not wish any harm to come to them and with our bloods flowing through their veins they will be protected.

But we will be weakened if we do this it requires a lot of blood for both children. I'm worried that giving up this much blood would put you and the pup you are carrying in danger. I don't want to lose either of you if we do this ritual. So I want to know if you want to go through with this?" Asked Sesshomaru as he watched his mate intently.

Kagome smiled at him as she said, "Yes, I want to do this. Nothing would please me more than to have the knowledge that Rin will be with us for many years to come. I don't care how much blood I have to give as long as she stays with me. I know that you worry about me but I think that everything will be all right in the end."

Sesshomaru smiled as he nuzzled into her hair. Her scent was heavenly as he pulled away from her and said, "Kagome, we can do this for Shippo and Rin but you must understand that we can't do this for every child that is orphaned. It would not be right for our lands to be over run with our children. Many will not accept the gift we give them and that is their right. So don't be disappointed if one or both of our pups refuse this gift."

Kagome thought about what Sesshomaru was saying and he was right. She couldn't expect to adopt every child that came along and it was Shippo's and Rin's right not to take what was being offered. If Rin were to refuse then she would have to live with the fact that Rin would grow old and die in a few years.

Kagome sighed as she said in a sad voice, "Yes I know but the ones that I care for the most are our pups and if Rin or Shippo refuse the gift then I will live with that decision. I know that they have the right to make up their own minds."

Sesshomaru was happy that his mate understood. He knew that she would hurt if either pups refused their gift but she can have the next 50 or so years to get used to the fact that their daughter was going to die. He would help her through it no matter how long it took.

They both headed toward the castle as he sent a servant after the pups. He wanted to see them in his study when they were done with their lessons. They both walked into the study as Kagome was pacing the room. She was nervous that her pups might reject their gift as she was rubbing her hands in a circle in a nervous twitch.

Sesshomaru seeing that his mate was in such a state walked up to her and held her in his arms. He wanted her to calm down because he noticed that the pup within her was upset. She could lose the pup if she continued with this nervous habit of hers.

He held Kagome in his arms as he was rubbing her back in a soothing motion, which relaxed her before he heard Shippo and Rin coming toward them. He released his mate as he sat her down in one of the sofa's that was in his study. He went and sat behind his desk as he heard a knock on the door and told his pups to come in.

Shippo and Rin walked into their father's study when they noticed that their mother was sitting down in one corner of the room. Shippo could smell the fear coming from his mother as he looked at his father with concern.

Sesshomaru thought it best to get this over with so Kagome could calm down, she was still upset at what their answer would be and until she heard the pup's decision she would not calm down.

He took a deep breath as he said to his children, "Shippo, Rin, I have a question for the both of you. I want you to listen very closely to what I'm about to say. I want you both to think about it and then give us your answer."

He saw his pups agree to listen as he proceeded. "I have talked to your mother and we both have agreed. We want to make you both our pups. By this I mean there is a ritual that we will perform, if you both agree to it, that will change you both into inu youkai. You will both have the markings of my pack and will be fully accepted as my pups.

But I must tell you that the change is a painful one and it will take three days to complete. Once the change happens you will both have my markings upon your person. The only thing that would be missing will be the crescent moon that I have. You can not be heirs to my lands but you will both be treated as our own pups never to be denied who your mother and father are."

Both pups heard what their father had said as they started to think. Rin was the first to snap out of her thoughts as she looked at her father and asked, "Otou, does this mean that Rin will not die and she can be with you and Okaa for a very long time?"

Sesshomaru smiled at his daughter as she always reverted back to the old way she used to speak when she was nervous. "Yes Rin that's exactly what it means. You will be with us for as long as we both live which will be a very long time."

Rin took all this in as she smiled and said, "Yes, I want to be yours and Okaa's pup if it will let me be with you forever."

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief when she heard Rin agree to the ritual. She looked up from her lap as she looked at her son. He was having a harder time making a decision as she saw him deep in thought. She was wondering if her pup would accept the gift or remain the way he is.

Shippo heard what Sesshomaru had said. It was a tempting offer. He didn't know what to do as he thought about his request. 'Kagome has been my mother since the day that the thunder brothers killed my real parents. She has taken care of me since then and I know that she loves me as her own.

It never really mattered to her if I was youkai or not, she loves me the way I am. But what Sesshomaru is suggesting is that I give up my kitsune heritage and become an inu. I don't know if I can do this. It would be like I was giving up a part of me.'

Shippo looked up from his thoughts as he asked, "Lord Sesshomaru, what would happen to me if I was to decline your offer? Would you make me leave my mother?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at his son as he said, "No Shippo, I could never separate you from your mother. You can stay with us for as long as you wish."

Sesshomaru heard his mate's heartbeat increase when Shippo asked his question. He had to think of something fast before the kit declined his offer. "Shippo, I know that this is a lot to think about but hear me out.

I know that what I'm asking is for you to give up being a kitsune. Even though this is true you will not lose any of your abilities as a kitsune. You will pick up my abilities and become even stronger than you are right now. You will become a rare form of Inu known as a Kitsune/Inu.

This type of Inu has not been seen in over 500 years. Inu's a long time ago used to take in kitsune pups when they were orphaned. We did this because we knew that they were strong fighters and would bring great honor to our packs.

We stopped because the Kitsune's became stronger and were better able to protect themselves and not leave their pups orphaned."

Shippo thought about this for a few minutes, 'If I accept then I can truly protect my mother from attacks. She wouldn't have to protect me anymore and maybe now I can protect her. I love Kagome with all my heart and I want her to be happy.'

Shippo looked up as he said, "All right Otou I agree to the ritual." Shippo instantly noticed that his mother let out a small cry as she heard what he had said. He knew that she had been waiting for him to agree to the ritual and now that he has she was relieved that he would take the gift that they offered to them.

Sesshomaru was very happy that the pups agreed to the ritual. He told them both that they could leave and that the ritual would start later on that night.

Sesshomaru watched as both pups smiled at him as they rushed toward their mother and gave her a hug before they left the room.

Kagome had become very emotional since she has been pupped. She was an emotional wreck by the time the pups agreed to the ritual. She was relieved to hear that Rin had accepted the gift that they offered her. She was almost in tears when Shippo hesitated to accept the offer they had for him. She was sure that he was going to refuse when Sesshomaru had convinced him to take it.

She was breathing hard as she was starting to cry. She couldn't hold it in any more as the tears started to come down her face.

She felt a strong pair of arms go around her waist as she was being held against a strong chest. She cried her heart out, as her emotions were unleashed.

Sesshomaru noticed that his mate was still very upset. He needed to calm her down as he walked over to the place where she was sitting and held her in his arms. He started to rub her back in a soothing manner as his inner inu purred to calm her down.

After a while she finally calmed and he sensed the pup within her settle down once its mother had calmed. He breathed a sigh of relief once this happened. He was glad that he only had four more months to deal with Kagome's emotions. If she remained pregnant longer than this he wouldn't know what to do.

Kagome being emotional was hard for him to understand. Emotions were a new feeling for him and he didn't really know how to deal with them. He knew that he hated to see Kagome cry and so did his inner inu. He would always whine when their mate would cry.

Once she had stopped crying she pulled away from him as she said, "Sesshomaru, I have to go and prepare a potion that we can give Shippo and Rin that would help them through this transformation."

Sesshomaru was surprised to hear this as he asked, "What kind of potion are you going to make to help them during the transformation?"

Kagome looked at him as she said, "I'm going to make a sleeping potion that will put them to sleep during the time they are transforming. I don't want them to feel any pain while we are doing this for them."

"Do you know how to make a sleeping potion?" Sesshomaru asked with curiosity in his voice. He never knew that Kagome had any knowledge on how to make a sleeping potion.

Kagome laughed as she said, "Mate, you know that I'm a pure heart miko. I can make any potion I want. My knowledge is vast in this area and I can make anything that will make my pups more comfortable while they are undergoing transformation."

Sesshomaru rose to his feet as he pulled his mate with him. They walked out together as he followed her to see what she was going to do. He was curious of her knowledge and wanted to see how she prepared this potion.

He knew how to make a sleeping potion, for his father's library was full of this type of information. He had mixed that one potion he had given her over a year ago when his father's medallion had picked her as his potential mate. He needed to know what type of miko she was so he had found a potion to give to her.

He followed his beloved mate outside to where she had her herb garden growing. She went searching for the correct herbs that she needed to make the potion for the pups. By the time she was done she had a basket full of herbs as they headed back inside and went toward the kitchens.

The servants saw her coming and they had things prepared for her. It was like a normal occurrence for them to see his mate mixing a potion in the kitchen. He would have to take an active interest in what she did during the day if the servants were this relaxed with her in the kitchen. They had set aside a pot for her to use as they had a fire going in one of the hearths.

Kagome set her basket down as one of the servants brought a pestle for her to use along with a mortar. She took her herbs as she crushed them into the mortar and then grind them into powder. She went to a special cabinet that she had in the kitchen as she opened it up and removed some more ingredients from there.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes wide when he saw this. His mate had a lot of herbs in different jars that were neatly stacked inside. Each jar was labeled with what it had in it as she continued to mix her potion.

She added the herbs to the pot she had and added some water to it as she placed it on the fire to let it cook. She would bring a ladle of the liquid to her nose, as she would sniff to see if it had everything it needed. She then turned and got another herb as she added it to the pot while she continued to cook the potion.

Sesshomaru was impressed. She made her potion differently than he would have but it smelled exactly the same as his. This was another part of his mate that he didn't know anything about as he continued to learn about his mate.

Once she was done she got a jar and put the potion into it as she set it off to the side to let it cool and ferment until it was ready. Luckily for her this potion didn't have to ferment for very long before it was ready to use.

They both walked out of the kitchen leaving the servants to go about their daily duties. They were all relieved when the Lord had left their domain. He never came down to the kitchens before and this disturbed them greatly.

Kagome was feeling tired from everything that had happened that morning as she headed towards their bedchambers to rest.

Sesshomaru followed his mate not willing to leave her side at the moment. He knew that she was tired and he wanted to make sure that she went to rest.

Once they got to their room Kagome laid down. To her surprise her mate had followed and crawled into bed with her as he held her tight in his embrace. He nuzzled into her hair as he took in her scent. He felt himself relax as he noticed that his mate had finally fallen asleep and he followed shortly after.

oOo

Sesshomaru woke about two hours later. He was well rested as he looked at his beloved who was asleep in his embrace. She looked so beautiful in his eyes as he held her closer to his chest. He was thinking about the ritual that they were going to perform later tonight. For the first time in his life he was scared that something might happen to his mate.

He was afraid that with her losing so much blood she would be extremely weakened. He knew that there were risks involved in doing these rituals but losing that much blood was always a danger. He would not only lose his mate but also his pup.

For the first time in his life Sesshomaru knew what fear was. It radiated off him in waves as he brought Kagome closer to him while held her in his arms.

Kagome started to wake up when she caught the scent of fear from Sesshomaru. She has never known her mate to be scared of anything and for him to be this scared worried her. She turned in his embrace as she held him close to her heart. She looked up as she asked, "Sesshomaru, what are you scared of?"

Sesshomaru was breathing hard as he was trying to calm down. He nuzzled into her hair as he took in her scent. He relaxed as he heard her question and replied, "Koiishi, I'm afraid of losing you. This ritual will take a lot out of us. For you to lose that much blood puts you and the pup in danger. I don't know if I will have enough strength to even wield Tenseiga to bring you back."

Kagome understood his concerns as she said, "Sesshomaru, trust me when I say that I will be fine. I will not let anything happen to my family. I will always protect us. Have faith in me that we will make it through this ritual."

Kagome's words were a comfort to him as he held her in his arms. She didn't ask for much only his trust. He would freely give it if it meant that she would be safe but until this ritual was over he would still worry about her. "You have my trust mate. I have faith in your abilities but until this ritual is over this Sesshomaru will not feel at ease. I worry for you and our pup but I understand that we must do this for our other pups. I never really had a family and I don't want to loose what I have Koishii."

Kagome held on tight to him because she understood what he was feeling. He had lost his family when he was very young and the only brother he had was taken away when Inuyasha was just a baby. Though he acted like he hated his brother Sesshomaru actually cared for him.

He had been secretly training him every time they fought each other. He wanted to protect him without Inuyasha knowing what he was doing. He was content to let his brother believe that he hated him when it was really the opposite.

She could do nothing to assuage his fears about the ritual but she did have a plan to help them once the ritual was over. She just had to find Nasume and tell her what she wanted her to do once the ritual was over.

OOooOooOooOoo** LIGHT LIME AHEAD **ooOooOooOooOO

Kagome moved to get out of bed as Sesshomaru held on to her. He was not willing to let her go as she looked as him with curiosity. She saw the gleam in his eyes and knew what he was thinking about as she reached up with her hand and started to scratch the area behind his ear with a gentle motion.

Sesshomaru growled, as he was fully relaxed in his mate's arms. She was giving him attention and he was in heaven. The next thing he knew he felt his haori being taken off as his mate had him under her control. He was by no means going to complain while she did this to him.

Soon they were both pleasuring each other as their moans were heard. Then in a move that totally shocked him Kagome was on top of him as she slid home on top of his stiff member. He tried to stop her for fear of hurting the pup but her moans of delight stopped him as he let her be the dominant one for this.

Slowly at first she started to work him. He had never seen his mate like this before and he really enjoyed it. He would have to let her take charge more often as he enjoyed what she was doing to him.

Soon they both reached their peaks as Kagome collapsed on his chest panting hard. He turned them over so she wouldn't put too much pressure on the pup as he stroked her back. They were relaxed as he leaned down and kissed her with all of his love.

He purred as he said, "I should let you do that more often."

Kagome giggled as she said, "Just because I'm with pup doesn't mean that we can't join I will have to show you other positions that we can do once I get to be bigger and can't move as much."

Sesshomaru raised and elegant eyebrow at his mate as he started to lick her neck in response to her statement. He would be looking forward to these positions.

OOoooOooOooO **END OF LIME **OooOooOooOO

Soon it came time for them to prepare themselves for what they had to do. They both left their bedchambers as they went their separate ways. Sesshomaru wanted to give Tususki instructions on how the Western Lands defenses were set up in case anything happened during the ceremony.

The time had come for the ritual to start. Tususki was present in the pup's room as they were about to start. A servant brought in two golden cups and put them on the table and then left the room.

Candles were lit all around the room giving it a soothing feeling. Tususki stepped toward the table that had been set up as he grabbed a dagger in his hand. He turned to the pups and asked, "Do you two accept the gift that Sesshomaru and Kagome are willing to bestow upon you?"

Both Shippo and Rin answered, "Yes."

Tususki looked at Kagome and Sesshomaru and said, "All right, Sesshomaru I want you to hold out your right wrist and Kagome I want you to hold out to your left wrist."

They both did as they were told and as Tususki took the knife and slit their wrist causing them to bleed. He turned their wrist toward each other and then placed them together. He allowed the blood to drip into the cup until it was filled as he did the same thing to the other one.

Once both cups were filled Sesshomaru grabbed his mates wrist and brought it to his mouth as he healed her wound. He didn't want her to loose any more blood than necessary. Kagome then took out a bottle and placed a small amount of her potion into the blood as Tususki handed the cups to the pups.

Kagome was feeling light headed from giving so much blood. She really didn't think it would be this much but she was now resigned to finish this ritual. She made herself look stronger than she was as she flared her aura to make sure no one noticed that she was feeling weak.

She watched as Shippo and Rin drank the blood that was offered to them. When they were done Sesshomaru and Kagome had to rush forward to grab the kids before they hit the ground. They had been quickly put to sleep by Kagome's potion.

Tususki helped Kagome put Rin in her bed as Sesshomaru picked up Shippo and placed him in the other. Tususki noticed that Kagome was really weak from giving so much blood. He also noticed that she was trying to hide it and this was not good. She didn't want to appear weak in her mate's eyes but she could be putting herself and her pup in danger. He would have to keep an eye on her for the next three days.

Once he had placed Rin in her bed he turned to Kagome and said, "Kagome, why don't you lie down and rest that way you can recover the blood you have lost."

Kagome agreed as she laid down next to Rin and gently held her in her arms. Her aura flared as it engulfed the little girl in its protective light.

Tususki saw what Kagome did and smiled. He turned to Sesshomaru who was looking at his mate with concern. He turned to Tususki and said, "Kagome is weak right now. She didn't think she would have to give so much blood to do this and I think she might put herself in danger because of it."

Tususki agreed with Sesshomaru as he said, "Yes I do believe you're right. We will have to keep an eye on her for the next three days. She must eat to replenish the blood that she has given. But I'm afraid she will not eat what is required of her and the human food she eats will not be enough. She needs to put nourishment in her body for the pup. She is badly in need of protein that only comes from raw meat and I know that she won't eat it."

Sesshomaru considered this for a minute before he turned and walked out of the room looking for Nasume. She was standing right outside the door and when she saw her lord coming out of the room, as she bowed deeply to him.

Sesshomaru stopped in front of her as he said, "Nasume tomorrow you will bring up some food for me and put extra livers on the plate. I must get Kagome to eat it or I might loose her."

Nasume was shocked to hear this but she also knew that Kagome would never eat food like this, "But milord, milady will not eat food of this kind. I have tried in the past and she refuses. She even gets sick when she sees blood."

"Hnn…" was all Sesshomaru said as he turned and returned to the room where his family was located. He will find a way for Kagome to eat the food that he will offer her even if he has to appeal to her inner inu.

When Sesshomaru walked back into the room he noticed that everyone was asleep. He was feeling tired himself as he went over to Shippo and laid down next to him. He curled his body toward the young kitsune and wrapped his tail around him to keep him warm.

When Sesshomaru finally fell asleep his aura flared as it wrapped itself around Shippo to protect him. Tususki looked at all of them as they slept it was a beautiful sight as he saw all of them together protecting their pups. He was proud of Sesshomaru and the way he had changed.

In the past he would have never done this because he would have thought it was beneath him but his love for his mate has taught him to be compassionate and caring and it was all due to Kagome. Kagome he thought she was putting herself in danger in order to protect her pups. He just hoped that she makes it through this ordeal or the new pups would be minus two parents.

oOo

The next day Sesshomaru woke up as he looked around the room. He was still feeling weak from the blood loss but he would soon recover it. He looked down at Shippo as he started to notice the subtle changes in the kit. He was taller now; his hair had grown longer too. It was still the fiery red that he had. He looked a little older now but he knew he still had to undergo more changes.

He got out of bed as he walked over to his mate and Rin. When he sat down next to his mate he noticed that Rin had also gotten a little taller. Her hair was longer just like her mother. She had the beginning of elf ears as she slept.

He turned his head when he heard a knock on the door. It was Nasume and she brought up the food tray with what he had requested. She bowed to him before she left the room.

Sesshomaru thought he should get this over with because he knew that his mate would be difficult when it came to eating raw meat. He had to get her the nourishment that she needed for the pup and he hoped that he could convince her.

He reached out with his hands as he gently caressed Kagome's cheek. He needed her to wake up so she could eat. He knew that the pups would sleep for the next three days. Their blood was nourishing them for right now so they would not weaken.

He saw as Kagome slowly opened her eyes and smiled at him. He leaned down and captured her lips in a heated kiss as he said good morning to his mate. When he finally released her lips he asked, "How are you feeling this morning?"

Kagome woke up to the most wonderful feeling. Her mate was rubbing her cheek and it felt good. She smiled once her eyes were focused and before she could get up he had leaned down and kissed her. She returned it with as much energy as she had when he finally pulled away.

When she heard his question she smiled and said, "I feel a little weak this morning but that's to be expected because of what we are doing."

He looked into her eyes as he said, "Mate you need to eat to regain your strength."

She nodded her agreement as he helped her up. When she walked over to the food she noticed all the blood and turned away looking green around her neck. There in front of her was a plate full of liver still in the blood from the animal in which they took it from. It glistened in the morning light and she couldn't stand to look at it.

She felt when Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her waist as he pulled her into his embrace. He leaned down and said in her ear, "Kagome you must eat this meat. Your body is in desperate need of protein for the pup. You must eat raw meat for it gives the most nourishment for the pup."

Kagome shook her head as she said, "No I can't eat meat like that and I don't like liver to begin with."

"Kagome if you don't eat the meal brought to you then I will force you to eat the meat. You need it because the pup will pull what it needs from you. You're youkai now and must give in to that side of yourself. You will feel much better afterwards. I'm not asking that you give up eating the foods you like but you must supplement it with raw meat."

Kagome shook her head furiously at her mate refusing to eat the meat.

Sesshomaru sighed as he saw that he would have to do this the hard way without her knowing about it. He closed his eyes as he called his inner inu forth. He was the only one that could unleash his mate's inner inu. Once his inner inu was in control he reached down and grabbed on to her neck as a high-pitched purr started from deep inside his chest.

Kagome had no idea what was going on but felt relaxed in her mates hold. She gave in to his desires as she drifted off to sleep. When Kagome went limp in his arms Sesshomaru's inner inu called for his mate. The inner inu of Kagome answered his call as she was in control of his mate. Her blood red eyes looked at him with desire.

He turned her toward the food that was being offered as he said, "Mate must eat. Pup will not get strong unless you eat."

Kagome's inner inu finally understood why she was called forth as she turned to the liver and picked one up. Her fangs grew longer as she bit into the fresh meat. She relished as it went down her throat. It was still warm, as she tasted the fear of the animal before it was killed. She ate all of the meat that was on the tray and when she was done she started to lick the blood off her claws.

Sesshomaru's inner inu helped get her cleaned up as he started to lick the blood off her face. When he was done cleaning her he purred in her ear telling her to go back. She complied with his wishes as they both returned to their rightful place.

Sesshomaru blinked his eyes as they returned to normal. He looked at his mate, as she was asleep in his arms. He was happy that he finally got her to eat some raw meat and that will help her gain weight and she could properly nourish her pup.

He picked her up as he laid her back down next to Rin. He gathered the food tray and opened the door to find that Nasume was there with another food tray for him. He handed her the empty one and he took the full one as he returned to the room. He ate his food so he could gather his strength. He had a feeling that he was going to need it once all this was done.

They continued to do this for the next two days. Tususki would come by and brief him that everything was quiet around the castle and the lands. If there were problems Tususki would never tell him so he wouldn't worry about it. All Sesshomaru knew was that the castle felt at peace and that's all that mattered to him.

On the final night of the ritual they had just finished filling the last cups for the pups when Kagome fainted in Sesshomaru's arms. He became worried when he saw this as he laid her down on the bed. He felt her weakness and it was weakening him too.

He collapsed to his knees as he tried to anchor his soul to this world for the pups. He was breathing hard when he heard the door slam open and Nasume rushing to his side. She had something in her hands as she said, "Milord please drink this. It will help you recover quickly so you can help Lady Kagome."

Sesshomaru was dizzy as he said, "What is this?"

"It's a potion that milady made a long time ago. It's to help our soldiers recover quickly when they have fought in a battle. She told me that once the final cups have been filled for me to give this to you. She can not take it because of the pup but she asked me to give it to you because you would be able to help her recover from this." Said Nasume in a rush she was trying to get him to take the potion.

Sesshomaru didn't need any more explanation as he down the potion in one swallow. Now his lovely mate would have to explain what the potion actually did once she woke up, but for now as long as he had the strength to hold her to this world that's all that mattered to him.

While Nasume was tending to the stubborn lord, Tususki gave the pups their final drink of blood. If everything goes all right then by morning both pups would be fully transformed.

He heard a noise off to the side and Sesshomaru was refusing to leave Kagome's side. He had to get him back to Shippo so that his demonic aura could finish what it had started.

Tususki started to think about what to do when he got an idea. He approached Sesshomaru as he said, "Sesshomaru why don't you place Tenseiga on top of Kagome so it can protect her. You have told me before that the swords protect her when it's needed. That way you can return to Shippo so the transformation can be completed."

Sesshomaru thought about it for a minute as he removed his sword from his sash and placed it in Kagome's obi. As soon as he did that the sword pulsed as it engulfed Kagome with a light blue aura. Kagome breathed a little easier and this relaxed Sesshomaru.

Tususki helped Sesshomaru into bed with Shippo and he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. He sighed with relief that he was finally out so he could recover from the blood loss.

Tususki and Nasume both left the chambers to let everyone rest for the night. They will check on them in the morning to make sure that they were all right.

All through the night Sesshomaru's aura gently caressed Shippo as he slept, his aura also reached over to Kagome as he feed his sword his powers to make her strong. He didn't care about himself he wanted his mate to be safe and he would do anything to protect her and their pup.

Then just before dawn Kagome's power flared and the whole room lit up in its powerful light. It startled Sesshomaru awake from his deep sleep as he was frantically looking for his mate.

She was still asleep on the bed as he turned to Shippo and noticed his changes. He was a handsome young Kitsune/Inu Youkai. His hair came down to about his waist and it was silver in color with red highlights going through it. He had red bangs on his forehead that never went away. He had one magenta stripe on each side of his cheek. His claws where longer and his feet were now almost human feet with claws instead of the paws that he had. His tail was not as long as Sesshomaru's but it was a little longer than what he had. It had also remained red in color.

When Sesshomaru moved his bangs away from his forehead he noticed that he had a golden teardrop in the center. It was exactly like his and he could only guess that this was the flash of light that came from his mate. It was her way of protecting them no matter what. His mark would protect him just like his protected him from his mate's wrath.

He slowly got up as he made his way over to Kagome and Rin. What he saw took his breath away. His daughter who he had been taking care of since she was about 5 years old laid next to her mother, she was truly a white Inu Youkai just like him and she was beautiful.

Rin had long silver hair just like him that came down below her waist. She had a touch of blue-black hair on her bangs and on the tips of her long main. She was taller now with small little delicate fangs that were clearly seen. She had claws on her hands and one magenta stripe on each side of her cheek. Her skin was milky white and very soft to the touch. A low growl escaped his lips as a warning to any male that would dare hurt his little girl.

He moved the bangs away from her forehead and he observed that she too had the teardrop but hers was an icy blue just like her mother.

It looked like the transformation actually worked as he then turned his attention to his mate. He leaned down as he nuzzled her neck taking in her sweet scent. He could never get enough of that scent. It was very addicting and he always wanted to be near her.

Kagome started to stir from her sleep when she felt a nuzzle against her neck. She smiled as she opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru sitting by her side. She was still tired as she yawned and tried to roll over so she could continue to sleep when she felt herself getting picked up in strong arms.

Sesshomaru picked up Kagome as he walked out of the room. They both needed a bath and then he would take her to rest. He could still feel that she was weak and with a couple of days rest she should be fine. She had scared him yesterday because he had felt her weakness and he thought that he was going to loose her. But the potion that she had mixed had allowed him to regain his lost blood and restored his strength.

His body was then strong enough to keep her anchored to this world as he feed her some of his energy to help her regain her strength. His mate must have realized what was going to happen and had instructed Nasume to bring him the potion once they had given the last of the blood for the pups.

He finally reached the bathing chambers as he placed Kagome on his lap. His fingers worked with practiced ease as he removed her kimono so he could bathe her.

Kagome moaned when she felt that her clothes were being taken off. She was tired and all she wanted to do was sleep. She woke up to find that she was naked on her mates lap as she looked at him through half lidded eyes.

He was able to place Kagome on the bench as she stayed sitting where he had put her. He quickly striped his clothes and got some warm water so he could bathe his mate. He took great care to wash her hair and then her body. He stopped when he got to the bulge that she had on her stomach as he felt the presence of his pup.

He smiled as he rubbed his hand over her belly relishing the feel of his pup growing within her. Then for the very first time he felt the pup kick his hand as Kagome let out a sharp hiss of pain. She was sitting up holding her stomach as she was breathing hard.

Sesshomaru began to panic as he asked, "Kagome are you all right?"

It took a minute for Kagome to get the pain under control as she breathed deeply. After a few minutes she answered. "Yes I'm all right Sesshomaru. That was the first time I felt it move and it was painful. It felt like I was being scratched from the inside and it hurt."

Sesshomaru understood what she was saying. Some how the pup had hurt her when it moved. She let out another sharp cry as she grabbed her stomach again and was breathing deeply.

Sesshomaru quickly moved his hand to her belly as a low but deep growl escaped his lips. It shook Kagome's body from the intensity of it and as quickly as the pain came it left.

Kagome was relieved not to feel that pain again as she looked up at her mate and asked, "What did you do to make it stop doing that? Now it moves and there is no pain."

Sesshomaru held his mate closer to his chest as he purred. She soon relaxed in his hold as he said, "The growl was a warning to the pup that it should not hurt its mother. Male inu have the ability to communicate with the pups while they are still inside the mother. I simply told it that I would not tolerate the pup hurting its mother."

Kagome smiled leave it up to the Inu Youkai race to have ways of communicating with their own children. She felt the pup move a couple of more times before it finally settled down. 'Hmm, it must have found a comfortable position to lay in.' Thought Kagome as she relaxed against her mate. He was gently rubbing her back in smooth strokes and she was enjoying herself.

Once Sesshomaru got Kagome cleaned and himself washed he moved her into the hot springs so that she could relax. The spent the next hour there as he held her close to his chest. When he saw her skin start to prune he thought it best to leave the hot springs and return to their bedchambers.

He gently placed her in bed as he cuddled next to her. He was not going to leave her until she recovered from what they had done.

oOo

Shippo and Rin were both finally waking up. They both sat on their beds as they rubbed their eyes. When their eyes came into focus they looked at each other and their jaws dropped open. Neither of them could believe the changes that they had made.

They both got up out of bed as they noticed for the first time that the bed was not as big as they remembered it. They were both taller now. Rin's sleeping kimono came up to about mid thigh. She blushed a bright red when she noticed this and then said in a more mature voice. "Umm Shippo, I think you better leave so I can get dressed."

Shippo nodded dumbly as he left her room and went to his own. When he got into his room he looked at himself in the full-length mirror and he couldn't believe the way he looked. He had more muscles now and he was a lot taller. His hair was longer and he noticed that his hair was silver but the tips and his bangs were still the red that he had always known. He still had his fluffy red tail but it had silver streaks in it. It was short not as long as Sesshomaru's.

His claws were sharper than before and longer. His fangs were longer and when he smiled you could clearly see them. He still had his bright green eyes but they held a golden edge around the outside making them stand out more.

He had one magenta stripe on each side of his cheek, wrist, waist, and ankles.

He noticed on the top of his forehead that he had a golden teardrop and he wondered what it meant. When he looked down at his feet they were not paws any more like he used to have, now he had feet just like his mother.

He heard a knock on his door as one of the servants entered his room. She held new clothes for him. It was a white silk hakama and haori along with a blue and golden color sash. She had black boots with her just like the ones that Sesshomaru wore as she placed it all on the bed for him.

The servant told him that the clothes were a present from Lord Sesshomaru as she bowed and left the room so he could dress.

Shippo couldn't believe what he was looking at. Sesshomaru had clothes made for him that were made of the finest silk he had ever felt. He had never worn anything so beautiful in all his life.

He was jumping for joy as he got dressed in the cloths that his father had made for him. When he was done dressing he looked in the mirror once again and he almost saw a miniature Sesshomaru looking back at him. He smiled as he left the room to see what Rin looked like in her new cloths.

When he stepped outside his room what he saw was not what he was expecting.

oOo

Rin was shocked when she saw Shippo. He had changed so much that she wondered if she had changed as much as he did.

When she stood up from the bed she instantly noticed how short her kimono was and blushed as she asked Shippo to leave so she could get dressed.

Once he was out the door she rushed to her mirror so she could see herself better. When she gazed upon her reflection she gasped. She was just like her father. She had long silver hair with blue/black tips at the end and on her bangs. She had elfin ears just like her father.

She had one magenta stripe on each side of her cheek. When she looked at her hands she had claws like him. There were stripes on her wrist also and on each side of her hips. One of the lines on her hip went all the way down her right leg until it wrapped around her ankle. She decided that she liked her markings as she continued to notice all the changes.

She had fangs as long as her mother's. She had gotten taller and a little fuller than she was before. She started to show curves in all the right places as she looked at her eyes. They were still the brown orbs that she was used to but with a hint of gold around the outer edge. She noticed that she had a blue teardrop on the center of her forehead and wondered what it meant.

Rin could not believe how much she had changed. She felt stronger than she ever did. But she stopped her train of thought as a new one came to mind. 'What will I wear? All of my clothes are too small for me now.'

At that moment a servant came in with a new kimono for her to wear. It was a deep green kimono that had a golden obi with it. Her mother would often wear one like this as she squealed in joy.

The kimono was very dark green on top as it started to shift colors as it went down. It became brighter on the bottom as it had golden sakura blossoms on it. The servant helped her get dressed. Then she sat her down in her chair as she started to brush her hair. She brushed it out until it was silky smooth. It laid perfectly straight behind her back not the usual wild hair that she was so used to.

The maid then took her hair and made it into a French knot on the back of her head and secured it with two green chop sticks. She let a little of her hair dangle on each side of her face as she made it curl.

When the servant turned Rin around so she could see what she had done with her hair Rin couldn't believe what she saw. She looked very pretty for the first time in her life. She smiled one of her most sincere smiles in thanks.

She got up as she went to find Shippo to see what he looked like. When she walked out her bedchambers she finally got to see Shippo. He looked just like their father and he was very handsome.

Shippo felt his jaws drop when he saw Rin. She looked so beautiful just like their mother. They stood there and looked at each other as a smile came across each of their faces. They then turned and went toward the dinning hall so they could get something to eat.

When the house servants saw Shippo and Rin they couldn't believe how they looked. You will never know that they were not the true children of their lord. They looked exactly like their lord and lady and they presented themselves as such. They all thought that the pups were no longer pups as two young adults stood before them.

oOo

Shippo and Rin did not see their parents for at least another day. They were told that they were still weak from giving them all that blood to transform them.

Tususki had taken it upon himself to start to teach the pups their new abilities. He found out with Rin that she had miko powers just like Kagome. He didn't know how this could happen but she had them just the same.

Shippo had many of Sesshomaru's attacks as he made poison come from his claws. He could summon a poison whip to aid him in his battles. He knew that he could probably do some other things too but he would have to learn how to use his powers. His kitsune powers were more powerful than before.

His foxfires had a deadly affect for when he would release the fire it would also be laced with his poison making it very deadly. His illusions were much stronger and he was able to hold them for longer periods of time.

Tususki was very impressed with the pup's new abilities as he stayed with them all day and trained them. By the time they were done the pups were exhausted as they retired for the day. He checked to make sure that they were both sleeping soundly before leaving them alone. He knew that he had to quit calling them pups because they were now young adults but to him they will always be pups.

As he was making his way down the hallway he noticed that Nasume was waiting outside Sesshomaru's door. He was curious as he stopped next to her and said, "Nasume what are you doing here?"

Nasume turned to Lord Tususki as she bowed and said, "Lord Sesshomaru would be awake soon and he will need this food for Lady Kagome. He has instructed me to bring him this kind of food so Lady Kagome can eat and get strong again."

Tususki stood there and thought for a few minutes when full understanding came to him. The pup was smart, he was using his inner inu to awaken her beast so she could feast. Once she was done then her beast would return. 'Leave it up to Sesshomaru to figure out a way to make his mate eat raw meat so she could get stronger.'

He was about to leave when the door opened to reveal the Lord of the castle.

Sesshomaru walked out of his room to see Tususki standing there waiting for him. He raised an elegant eyebrow at him as he asked, "Is there trouble Lord Tususki?"

Tususki shook his head, as he said, "No everything is quite, I was checking on Rin and Shippo before I retired for the night. They are fine. You will need to start training Shippo very soon. His powers are great and he needs to learn how to use his new abilities. Kagome will have to train Rin because she is a miko. She is not a pure heart miko but she is still a strong one."

Sesshomaru was shocked to hear this he had no idea that Rin was a miko. 'Could this be part of the blood bond?' Thought Sesshomaru as he took the tray from Nasume and turned to go back into his room. He wanted Kagome to eat before it got much later.

But before he made it back to his room he heard Tususki ask, "How is Kagome? Is she recovering from the ritual?"

Sesshomaru turned slightly as he said, "Yes, she is recovering nicely. She should be up and around by tomorrow."

Tususki was happy to hear this as he said his good nights to everyone and went on his way.

Sesshomaru watched as Tususki walked away heading toward his chambers, he had placed him in the western wing along with his family. He was family and it had taken Kagome's remark about the rose to let him see this. He was happy to welcome him into his family as he turned and went inside his chambers.

Sesshomaru placed the tray of food on the table next to the bed. His mate was still asleep as he gently caressed his cheek against hers. Her skin was very soft to the touch as he started to feel her move.

Kagome was waking up from her sleep. She felt her mate rubbing her cheek against his markings and it was very soft against her skin as she relished the feeling. She responded in kind as she raised her hand and rubbed the area behind his ear. She heard his purrs and giggled as it tickled her skin.

Sesshomaru pulled away from his mate as he looked at her. She was even more beautiful now than before. Her skin had a shine to it that he could not describe. She was gaining some weight from the food he had been giving her and this pleased him. He broke the silence of the room as he said, "Kagome you have to eat. The pup needs the nourishment."

Kagome sighed she knew that he was feeding her raw meat. She couldn't understand how he was doing it. All she knew was that she had eaten it because she would taste the blood that was still lingering in her mouth.

She turned to her mate as she asked, "Sesshomaru why do you make me eat raw meat? You know that I hate it so why to you force me?"

Sesshomaru looked at his intelligent mate as he said, "Kagome my love, your body is in need of the protein that only raw meat can provide. Liver is a good source of vitamins that the pup needs to get stronger. Unlike a human pup a youkai pup needs this nourishment. If you do not feed our pup what it needs it will take it from you. It leaves your body weak and instead of gaining weight you lose it. Think about it, in your era what would the healers do to make sure that the female provides nourishment to her pup?"

Kagome thought about his question. In her era the healers would give her vitamins that would supply her body with nourishment for the pup. They would give her iron pills that would enrich her blood and strengthen her pup. But she was not in her era she was in the warring states era and this type of medicine is none existent.

She sighed she knew he was right but she didn't like it one bit. "I see the logic of your argument. In my era the healers would give me pills that will have all of these things in it so I can nourish the pup. I understand that you are trying to keep me healthy along with our pup."

Sesshomaru purred as he licked her neck. She finally understood what he was doing as he said, "Since you understand what I have been trying to do then you need to eat. The pup is hungry and you need to take in the food it requires."

He saw her hesitate as he lowered his head to his mate as he let his inner inu come forth. She didn't fight him this time as his deep purr called to her inner inu.

Kagome's darker half came forth as she relaxed into her mates hold. They enjoyed just being with each other for a few minutes before he reached over and gave her the food that he had for her.

He saw Kagome's blood red eyes sparkle in the evening light as she ate the meat he had for her. When she was done he cleaned her as her inner inu returned to her place and Sesshomaru's inner inu returned as well.

When Kagome opened her eyes they were back to normal as she reached up and said in his ear, "I think that both our inner inu like it when we let them be together. We should allow them to have more freedom and be with each other."

Sesshomaru thought about this as he said, "Yes I do believe you're correct mate but we will have to wait for a while. You are not strong enough yet and the way they could truly be happy for just a little while would be in our true forms. That way they can truly be released to be with each other. Even though they live within us and we are constantly together they wish for some freedom to be themselves."

Kagome agreed with her mate, "Yes we will have to wait for a while but I know that this would please them both. They do help us when we need them and we should keep them happy too."

Kagome yawned as she snuggled into her mate. Her eyes were growing heavy as she started to feel the darkness trying to take her. But before she when to sleep she said to her mate, "Sesshomaru, since you force me to eat raw meat I think its only fair that you try some of the food that I like to eat."

Sesshomaru growled he didn't want to eat human food and he knew that he was not going to get out of it either. But as long as she ate the raw meat while she was pupped he would give in to her request. "Very well, you continue to eat raw meat and I will try this human food that you make. I will not eat the cook's food. I will only eat what you make."

Kagome was happy about this as she cuddled deeper into his chest. His warmth was soothing for her as she finally fell asleep again.

Sesshomaru smiled leave it to his mate to think about everyone's feeling and try to make them happy. This was his mate; this was the person that was to be the mother to his pups. Her heart was big and cared deeply for everyone. He had never in his life been as happy as he was right at this moment. He was glad that he had listened to his father's medallion and taken her for his mate.

Sesshomaru sensed when Nasume returned with his food. He placed his mate gently on the bed as he got up to retrieve his food. He had never eaten so much in all his life he guessed that giving up all that blood for the pups must have done this to him.

Once he had eaten his food he crawled back into bed with his mate. He held her in his arms as he fell into a peaceful sleep.

oOo

The weeks passed and Kagome was back to normal. The first thing she did when they finally left their bedchambers, after the ritual, was to seek out her pups. She was surprised at the way they looked. They were both taller than before and looked more mature.

She smiled when she saw Rin. She looked exactly like her only a younger version. She could tell that she had released her dormant miko powers. She knew that Rin had them she just needed to release them.

Rin was not a pure heart miko but she was more powerful than just a regular miko. Rin had the power to heal, to put up powerful barriers, and to attack. Kagome taught her daughter well as she showed her how to control her powers. She would have to take it easy because she would tire easily.

Kagome noticed that Sesshomaru had taken it upon himself to train Shippo. She had to admit that he was stronger in this form. He was still young and still had room to grow but he was holding his own against his father.

She watched as they battled fiercely against each other but she also knew that Sesshomaru was not using all of his potential. He didn't want to hurt Shippo and he was holding back.

Three weeks passed and Kagome was once again in her normal routine. In the morning she would train her daughter and in the afternoon when the children were with their sensei learning about the laws and history of the land she could be found walking around the garden with her female companions.

Kagome had to smile at this. Her female companions were the servants of the castle. He had told her that a group of them had approached him and asked to be trained in the art of self-defense. They wanted to keep Kagome safe and they figured that if he trained them then they would be good in killing any threat coming toward his mate.

Sesshomaru agreed to test them to see if they were worth his time to teach. What Sesshomaru didn't expect was the shear determination they had to become deadly assassins. They were good some even better than his own soldiers. They were all good but he took only the best of them to train.

He was not easy on them but they took the training to heart. Once he was done his mate had her own bodyguards that he trusted with his eyes closed. They would protect her until his arrival and that's all that he could ask of them.

This was the only way that he could leave her side to attend to the matters of the land. He trusted those demonesses to protect his mate and that's what mattered to him.

Kagome was currently walking in her garden. She loved the smell of her flowers and the way it gave her peace. It was a feeling that she enjoyed and she relished her only time of peace.

She continued to walk with her escorts when she picked up a scent in the wind. She sniffed as she tried to make out what it was. It was sweet and smelled of cinnamon. She concentrated on this scent it seemed familiar to her somehow but she couldn't place where she had smelled this before.

She searched her memory when she finally got it. It was matsutake. This was a very rare mushroom that only grows under fallen trees of the Japanese Red Pine. It had a spicy aroma and when mixed with the food you were cooking it made it even better.

She remembered that in her era this was very expensive mushroom because they were hard to find. You couldn't grow them like you could everything else. They had to grow on their own on the Japanese Red Pine and that's what made them expensive. She didn't think that she would find this type of mushroom here nearby the castle as she turned and headed toward the gates. She had to have some of these mushroom she knew that it was delicious to eat but maybe she could find other things to do with it like make medicine from it.

Those were definite possibilities as she moved as quickly as possible. She was four and a half months pregnant and she couldn't move that well anymore. She was larger than before and it kept her off balance.

Ah and Un were with her. They always followed her when she went on her walks. He wanted to protect her and when she tired he would carry her on their back.

Once Kagome made it to the gate she asked the guards to open it for her. She knew the routine she would have to wait for an escort to go out of the castle grounds. Sesshomaru was still very protective of her and she understood why.

She waited until the ten guards arrived and then the gate guards opened the gates for her. It was not unusual that the Lady of the castle would walk out of the castle grounds. She would only be gone for a few minutes but they protected her viciously.

Once the guards were there they all walked out of the gate. The guards immediately spread out to allow their lady to go anywhere she wanted to go. Kagome had a purpose for coming outside the gates as she followed her nose to the wonderful aroma she smelled.

Nasume who had been with Kagome the whole time was curious as to why she was outside the castle walls and asked, "Kagome why are we out here? I know that you smelled something that caught your attention is that why we're here?"

Kagome smiled at her friend as she said, "You're right Nasume there is a wild mushroom that is growing near here and I want to get some. They are called Matsutake and they make any food that you cook taste wonderful. I didn't think that I would find any here near the castle. They normally grow under the Japanese Red Pine so there must be a fallen tree around here."

Now Nasume understood what her lady was saying. She knew it had to be important to her if she was outside the castle walls. They only had to walk a short distance when they found the fallen tree that Kagome was talking about.

Kagome showed them how to harvest the mushrooms as they gathered all that where there. Once they were done they all turned to return to the palace when Kagome stopped in her tracks. Something didn't feel right as she let her sense spread over the land.

There was an evil coming but she couldn't tell from which direction they were coming from. She knew that Sesshomaru's barrier went past the castle wall for at least a mile to keep the forest safe around her home. She had reinforced it with her powers so she didn't understand how they could have gotten through her barrier. No one could break her barrier without her knowing about it.

The guards immediately noticed that something was not right. They couldn't pick up any new scents in the area but yet the Lady of the castle was standing still with her senses on high alert. This warned them that something was about to happen as they moved to protect.

The rest of Kagome's guards surrounded her as they became aware that there might be danger nearby. They wanted to move to go to the castle when the ground started to shake. It threw everyone off balance as Kagome almost landed hard on the ground. Ah and Un had held her tight with their tail and saved her from the nasty fall.

The two-headed dragon gave an almighty roar into the air summoning their lord. They didn't know where they were coming from but there was a threat to their mistress. They would protect her no matter what as he stood guard over her.

Kagome's head was spinning from the moving earth. She didn't think that this was an earthquake because she could sense that it was in the immediate area that it was felt. She found her center quickly as she opened her eyes. Whoever was causing the earth to shake was about to make their presence known.

She saw the ground beneath her start to move as she shrieked and Ah and Un leaped away from the area with their mistress. The others followed as they faced the enemy that was starting to come up from underneath the ground.

They were Anaguma youkai (Badger Demons) and they had dug themselves a passageway to the castle. The only place where the barriers did not protect was under the ground.

Her guards and soldiers were protecting Kagome, they had formed a tight circle around her as she slowly stood and took out her sword, Sanshunojingi, from its sheath. She knew that this would summon her mate because she sensed a silencing barrier around the area, that's why no one in the castle knew they were being attack.

Her sword grew in length as she channeled her anger into it. She stepped forward as she said, "What do you want here?"

The Anaguma that was in charge stepped forward and said, "Ah Lady Kagome we were sent to get you milady. Our lord wishes you to come to his kingdom."

Kagome growled as she said, "What makes you think that I want to go with you. I have a mate and he is all I need, now leave before I kill you!"

The Anaguma just laughed at her remark. She was pupped and they knew that she would not risk killing it. They slowly moved forward they were told to bring her to their lord and that he would take care of the pup she was carrying. She would be a powerful mate to their lord.

Kagome's guards stood at the ready making sure to protect the Lady of the Castle. There was no way they were going to let her get hurt.

The first wave of Anaguma came forth as her guards took care of them. They were minor youkai no match for the soldiers that were trained by Lord Sesshomaru himself.

The Anaguma took stock of the situation and regrouped. They would have to fight hard to get to her but she was worth it. They attacked full force as they surged the group in the forest.

Kagome's guards were good, they were protecting her but they couldn't stop some of the Anaguma from getting through. They charged Kagome only to be met with a powerful blast from the dragon that was protecting her.

Ah and Un saw the youkai coming to attack their mistress as their eyes turned red from anger. They stood tall as they let their fire go. The enemy didn't have time to get out of the way of the blast as it turned them into dust.

Ah and Un tried to get Kagome on their back but she refused to go and leave her guards. The enemy was making a push to get her. She saw as Nasume got a sword through the stomach as Kagome screamed, "Nasume!"

Seeing her friend go down because she was protecting her made Kagome's anger grow ten fold. Her eyes turned red from rage as she summoned her powers. A bright light took over the area as it pushed and purified the enemy that was close to her location. When the light died down to everyone's shock there stood the Western Lord.

oOo

Sesshomaru had been in his study going over the reports for the food they have so far gathered this year before winter. It seems that the growing season was good this year and everyone would have plenty of food to make it through the winter. He would have to ask Inuyasha how the growing season was going so he could send the surplus to the south to feed the people for the winter.

Sesshomaru sensed that his mate was in the garden again as he smiled. She loved to roam the gardens this time of day. He felt when she got excited about something and walked over to the window. He saw her walking over to the gate as the gate guard summoned more guards to go with her.

He didn't think anything of if since he didn't sense any danger nearby. He knew that she wouldn't be gone long. She only went out the gate when she smelled some herb that she couldn't resist getting. It would always be a rare herb, as she would bring it back and plant it in her herb garden that way she would always have it.

He went back to his desk as he continued with his paperwork he wanted to hurry so he could spend some time with his beloved. He was deep in thought about a request from one of the lower lords when he sensed that Sanshunojingi was removed from its sheath. His mate would not pull out her sword unless she was in danger.

He sent out an alarm throughout the castle as the soldiers rushed to the gates. Sesshomaru took to the air as he looked for his mate. There was a silencing barrier placed around the area as his eyes started to turn red with rage. He dived down into the forest where he knew his mate was located as a bright flash of purifying light engulfed the area.

He found his mate as he rushed to her side. He stood directly in front of the threat. As soon as the dust cleared he saw his enemy as his eyes started to turn red from his anger. 'How dare these fools think that they could take my mate!'

The Anaguma saw the Western Lord standing in front of them as they took a step back. They thought that their silencing barrier would prevent him from knowing that his mate was being attack. They knew that they could never defeat him as they started to retreat.

The Anaguma started to go back into the hole from which they came from as Sesshomaru anger peaked.

Sesshomaru didn't want to let his youkai out for the sincere reason that he could not follow the youkai down the hole. He let his rage go as his eyes turned white with anger. The crescent moon on his forehead started to glow as his hair went up in the wind that was created by his youkai.

He released his attack as a powerful beam came forth and followed the vermin into the hole. It continued to follow the Anaguma youkai until it killed them all. Once he sensed that he had killed them all his powers reseeded back as his eyes returned to normal. He will take care of their lord once he knew that his mate was all right.

Sesshomaru turned looking for his mate when he noticed that she was still in her blood rage. This was not good the pup was in distress and if he didn't get her to calm down she could lose it.

He approached his mate very slowly as he called to her, "Mate, please calm yourself. The danger is gone and I have killed the threat. No one else will get hurt." He continued to talk to her in nice soothing tones as he started his purrs.

He saw Kagome close her eyes as his purrs soothed her inner demon. He had to calm her as he continued to get closer. Once he was within reach he pulled her into his chest as he rubbed her back.

Kagome collapsed against his chest as he picked her up in his arms. She was asleep in his arms as he turned to look at everyone to make sure that they were all right. When he saw Nasume on the ground dieing he removed Tenseiga from its sheath as he gave one swipe of the sword and healed her wounds.

Nasume opened her eyes to see everyone standing around her. She didn't know what had happened as she slowly sat up. She saw Lord Sesshomaru with Kagome in his arms as she became alarmed that something might have happened to her. "Lord Sesshomaru! Please tell me that Lady Kagome is all right! Please milord!"

Sesshomaru for the first time in his life felt gratitude toward the demoness on the ground asking about his mate. She had almost given her life to protect his mate and he was grateful for it. He said in a gentle voice that was not within his character, "Nasume, Kagome is all right. She went into a blood rage when she saw you get attacked. You protected her and the pup and for this I'm grateful."

He turned his attention to all in the clearing as he said, "You have all shown great skills in protecting this Sesshomaru's mate. You will all be rewarded for your efforts. You are all to take the rest of the day off and get some rest. You have all earned it this day."

He turned as he walked back into the castle with his mate in his arms. When he reached the gate he was meet there by his general, as he turned to him and said, "In the forest there is a hole in the ground. The Anaguma used this to get close to the castle. Pay their lord a visit and show him what it means to try and take this Sesshomaru's mate."

The general bowed deeply as he went to do his bidding. When they returned there would no longer be a threat to the Lady of the Castle. That Anaguma Lord would know what it means to mess with their lords mate.

Sesshomaru continued to go toward his bedchambers as he held his mate tight in his arms. She was resting comfortably as the pup seemed to not have been hurt by her power spike. 'Kagome must have shielded the pup from her wrath because that blast would have purified everyone in the forest.'

Sesshomaru paused in his thoughts as he discovered something. 'Her blast should have purified everyone near her but yet her powers did not hurt her guards. She must have concentrated her powers on the enemy's aura that would explain why they weren't purified. I never knew that Kagome held this much control over her powers.'

When Sesshomaru finally reached his bedchambers he put Kagome down on the bed as he sat by her side. He would stay with her until she woke up to make sure that she was all right.

He also needed to tell her that they needed to take a trip to the Southern Lands. Inuyasha had sent word that there was an evil threat that he could not find and was requesting help in locating it.

He looked at his mate as she rested. He was worried that something might have happened to her as he waited patiently for her to awaken. He hoped with all his heart that she was all right.

oOo

Well this is the end to another chapter. As you can see Kagome and Sesshomaru fully adopted Rin and Shippo as their own. Yes I know I could have left them alone but then Rin would die of old age and I didn't want Kagome to be without her. It shows the power of love between a mother and her children.

I'm sorry for the late update but it could not be helped. I'm sorry and hopefully I can continue the way I was before.

Single Spark has officially started taking votes for best fanfic. You can go to my profile and I will have a link to where you can go to vote if you so desire. You can vote up until 21 April 2006. After that the winners will be announced.

In the next chapter we travel back to the Southern Lands with Kagome and Sesshomaru. None other than Kagome will discover the threat that is roaming around the Southern Lands as it goes after her.

Until the next chapter!

Ja ne!


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Kagome woke up the next morning feeling dazed. She didn't understand where she was as her eyes came into focus. She looked to her right as she saw Sesshomaru sitting next to her with a concern look in his eyes. He looked like he had not slept at all as she rolled over to her side and asked, "Sesshomaru what happened? Why are you so worried?"

Sesshomaru sighed she didn't remember anything about yesterday and he wished that he could keep it from her. But she had to know what happened in case it happened again and she lost control.

"Kagome, do you remember what happened yesterday?" asked Sesshomaru with a bit of worry in his voice.

Kagome started to think and she couldn't remember anything other than being in the garden with her guards. She furrowed her eyebrows together as she thought. She remembered being outside in the garden then smelling something wonderful in the air and knew it was matsutake mushroom.

She remembered that she wanted to go and collect them so she could cook with it as she made her way outside then it was all a big blur. She looked at Sesshomaru and told him what she remembered as she waited for him to fill in all the missing pieces.

Sesshomaru sighed, he had gotten the story from her guards on what happened when they were out in the forest. "Kagome you went to pick some mushroom from a fallen Japanese Red Pine. You found the tree and gathered them all up with the help of the others. You were returning from the forest when you were attacked.

The Anaguma youkai had dug a tunnel underground to get to the castle. They were determined to take you away from here and your guards protected you. There was a silencing barrier set up that protected them and prevented us from hearing the attack. You went into a blood rage by the time I got there."

Kagome's eyes started to water when she heard what her mate was saying. She was starting to remember when she broke out in tears and tried to leave the bed.

Sesshomaru held her tight against his chest for he didn't know why she wanted to leave. His mate struggled in his embrace as he said, "Kagome, calm yourself, where are you going?"

Kagome stopped her struggling as she looked up at him and said, "Sesshomaru what happened to Nasume? Please I have to know!"

Sesshomaru held her tighter in his arms as he started to purr and said, "Nasume is all right. I healed her wounds and she survived the attack."

Kagome finally relaxed into his arms as she let his soothing purrs calm her soul. When she had seen Nasume get attacked she lost it. She was her best friend and couldn't bare the thought of losing her.

She stirred in her mates arms as she said, "I need a bath. I still have the Anaguma stench on me and it's driving me crazy."

Sesshomaru smiled as he picked her up and took her to take her bath. He would enjoy getting that stench off her as he put his scent back on. He couldn't stand that stench either but he had to put up with it until she had awakened.

While they were resting in the hot springs Sesshomaru got his chance to talk to her, "Kagome, we must make a visit to the Southern Lands. Inuyasha has stated that there is trouble in that area. He and General Hisoka have been unable to find the ones responsible that are destroying villages in the Southern Regions. He has requested our help and we have to leave sometime today."

Kagome understood what he was saying he was not about to leave her behind knowing that she was attacked. She was slowing down because of the pup and she was scared of using her powers and hurting it. She was glad when Sesshomaru told her that the pup was all right. She had not hurt it when she let her purifying powers go. She was also surprised that she did not purify her guards. She didn't even know that she had done that.

They left the hot springs, as they got ready to leave. She left instructions with Rin and Shippo on how to contact her if they had any problems. She was sad to go because she would be left alone or would have to stay by Sesshomaru's side the whole time she was there. At least here in the castle of the west she had some freedom from his possessiveness.

When she walked outside she was surprised to see that Nasume was standing there waiting for her. She was so happy to see her that she completely forgot she was pregnant as she rushed to her side and gave her a big hug.

The pup inside her was not happy as it kicked its mother to let her know it was there. The two women pulled apart when they felt the pup kick as they started to laugh. Nasume was the first to recover as she said, "Milady, I will be coming with you to keep you company. Lord Sesshomaru trusts in my ability to protect you."

Kagome smiled knowing that she was coming with her as they walked towards Ah and Un. Sesshomaru was letting the dragon come along so he could carry Kagome and to protect her in case of trouble.

The dragon didn't care, he was happy to be with his mistress as they lowered themselves to the ground so she could get on. Once his mistress was securely on his back he stood up waiting for his lords orders.

When Sesshomaru was ready to leave he gave a nod to the dragon as they took off toward the south. The trip there was uneventful as they flew with speed across the land.

Kagome noticed the countryside as they traveled. A lot of the villages were looking good and the fields were full with food. As they flew over several villages the people stopped to wave at them as Kagome returned the jester. They knew who was flying over them since Sesshomaru image was an imposing one over the lands.

She looked at her mate from the corner of her eye. He was a magnificent creature. He stood tall on his demonic cloud, head held high for all to see. His hair was whipping behind him as he traveled, along with his tail. It was a beautiful sight as she started to think other things about her mate.

She suddenly imagined her Taiyoukai flying in the sky with no clothes on, his masculine body standing straight and tall. His pale skin was shinning in the sun as his sun kissed orbs scanned over the countryside.

Kagome suddenly felt her arouse go sky high. 'Oh shit! Now is not the time to be thinking about him like that. He will smell my arousal and we won't be going anywhere for a while. I have to get my mind off him. Damn those books were right, we females do get hornier when we're pregnant.'

Kagome quickly turned her mind to something that was no as arousing as her mate. Pictures of Jakin, the ugly green toad, came into her mind as she cringed. That worked for it got rid of her arousal very quickly.

But her efforts were for nothing because Sesshomaru had already smelled her arousal as he looked at her from the corner of his eye. He saw her turn bright red when she realized what she was doing and quickly thought about something else.

He had found that he liked Kagome being pupped. Even though her emotions were always in turmoil she was very responsive when it came to their desires. She was more aggressive and he liked that. She had shown him so many things that he didn't know nor he had seen in that talking box back at her house. He couldn't wait to get to the Southern castle so he could ravish her body. That would teach her to think dirty thoughts while they were traveling with someone else.

They continued heading toward the southern castle when off in the distance they noticed fire in one of the villages. Kagome became concerned as she turned to her mate and said, "Sesshomaru there is a village getting attacked. We should see if we could help them."

Sesshomaru growled as he said, "I will not chance you getting hurt in the battle down below. We will continue to go to the southern castle then I will return with some help for the villagers."

Kagome's anger was peaked as she said, "Sesshomaru you can't go off and leave them like this! We have to help them. I will stay safe I have Ah, Un, and Nasume is with me. Those people need our help now and by the time you return to help some could already be dead."

Sesshomaru looked at his mate and he was about to put her in her place when he noticed that her eyes had gone blood red with anger. He had seen this look before when they had fought about the child that she had delivered in that one village. He wanted her submission and ended up biting her so she would submit. She had almost bled to death because of his mistake. He had turned her into a cold-blooded youkai that rejected her own children because of his demands.

He promised himself that he would never do that to her again. He had to learn that she cared for the people of his lands and she would do anything that was within her powers to help them. He sighed as he said, "Very well we will head in that direction. You are to stay on Ah and Un where you will be safe from danger. Once the enemy has left the area then you can come down and help the villagers."

Kagome agreed with his request. He was at least listening to her pleas for the people so it was a step in the right direction. They flew with speed as they headed toward the village that was under siege.

It took them only a few minutes to get to the village as they observed what was going on. It looked to be a rouge band of demons that was attacking the village. They had no skills what so ever. They looked like they didn't want anything from the village only to destroy it.

Sesshomaru took out Tokijin as he flew down toward the battle. He was in the thick of battle with the enemy as he killed hundreds of the rouge demons. He was pushing them back away from the village as he continued to battle with the villagers to salvage their homes.

Kagome looked down to see what was going on. She noticed that the main attack was coming from the north and east as the west and south were left alone. She found this to be odd and decided to have Ah, and Un go down just a bit so she could get a better look at that area.

Nasume had warned Kagome not to go down too far for she might get attacked and risk the lord's wrath. She had given her word that she would not land until the village was safe for her and her companions.

Kagome noticed that there was a group of demons that was approaching the rear of the village. The woman and children were being kept there in order to protect them while the battle raged around them.

Kagome couldn't risk using her powers as she reached into her kimono and pulled out some sutra's. She held several in her hand as she started her spell. When she was done the sutras flew out of her hands as they went in different directions.

The sutras attached themselves to the four corners of the village and once the last one was placed they all started to glow. They formed a powerful barrier around the woman and children keeping them safe as the demons that where approaching from the rear got ready to attack.

Kagome watched with amusement as the demon attacked the rear of the village only to find that there was a purifying barrier that met them head on. They never saw the barrier as they ran right into it and were destroyed.

Kagome had the satisfaction of helping in the fight by not being directly in the line of fire.

Nasume had watched everything with amusement. Her mistress knew how to fight and still keep her word to her lord. She had protected the rear of the village without any help and killed the approaching demons that were about to attack.

Kagome and Nasume continued to circle the village until Sesshomaru and the village men drove off the attacking force. When he turned around and started toward the village he saw Kagome's barrier protecting it. He looked up in the sky and noticed his mate still safe in the air. He would have to ask her how she put up a barrier without her being down on the ground.

He signaled for her to come down and the dragon landed right in front of him as he eyed his mate. Kagome saw the look in his eyes as she sighed and said, "Sutras."

Sesshomaru furrowed his eyebrows together as he was trying to understand her comments. Kagome saw the confusion in his eyes as she said, "You were going to ask me how I put a barrier around the village to protect it while I was in the air." He nodded yes to her question. She pulled some sutras out of her kimono as she showed him.

He understood and he knew that she had kept her promise to him by not coming down. He helped her down from the dragon as she walked over to the wounded. There were mostly cuts nothing too serious as she helped the village healers bandage the wounds of the injured. She didn't have to use her healing powers and for this she was grateful.

Once everyone was taken care of she lowered her barrier and looked around the area. She felt a presence in the near distance. She felt like she was being watched as the hairs on the back of her neck started to stand up.

She concentrated on this feeling of hers as she tried to pinpoint the threat. She knew that this fight was not over yet and that there would be more attacks in the near future. The auras were illusive and she couldn't find them. But if she had to guess she thought that it was the rouge demons that were still in the area. They had formed a pack and were now terrorizing the area. They were also hiding their auras and scents so she couldn't pick up where they were located.

She felt their hatred when they spotted her. They knew that Sesshomaru was here from the west to lend his brother a hand in trying to defeat them. She couldn't understand why they were attacking the villages of the area. These people didn't do anything to anyone to deserve this.

Kagome had been standing in one place for too long without moving and that caught Sesshomaru attention. He went to her side as his tail slipped around her waist and pulled her to his side as he said, "Kagome? What to do sense in the area?"

Kagome seemed to be in a trance as she replied in a monotone voice, "Sesshomaru, this new threat seems to be very organized. They work expertly together to bring down each village. They know that Inuyasha is lord to this area and they want him out of these lands. They won't stop until they have destroyed the Southern Lands. They also know that I'm here with you and that we came to help Inuyasha fight this threat."

Kagome seemed to go weak in the knees as Sesshomaru caught her and picked her up in his arms. She had over done it today and needed to rest. Sesshomaru turned to the village headman as he said, "We must leave now. I will send some help to this village upon my return to the Southern castle. Rest assured that you will have plenty of food to feed your village come winter. We will deal with this threat swiftly."

The villagers bowed deeply to the Lord of the Western Lands as they saw he form his demonic cloud under his feet and take off into the sky. They were heading toward the Southern castle at a fast pace.

Nasume followed her lord as the dragon flew with speed. He was keeping up with the Western Lord with no problem. It took them about an hour to finally reach the Southern castle as they saw Inuyasha rush outside to greet them.

oOo

Inuyasha was patiently waiting for his brother to arrive. He should have been here with Kagome over two hours ago. He was starting to get worried that something might had happened to them as he caught his brothers scent in the air.

He breathed a sigh of relief knowing that they were safe as he made his way outside so he could greet them properly. When his brother landed in front of the castle he immediately noticed the blood stains on his brother's clothes. He began to worry that something might have happened to Kagome as he rushed to his side. Once he got there he quickly asked, "Sesshomaru? What happened? Is Kagome all right?"

The rush of questions irritated Sesshomaru as he started to walk into the castle. He would answer his irritating brother as long as it shut him up for a few minutes so he could think. "Kagome is fine, she is just exhausted from the trip here. There was a village that was attacked and we went to help them. Kagome refused to come here first so we could get help.

I didn't let her into the battle so she used her powers to cast spells on sutras and placed them around the village to protect them.

There is a group of rouge demons that is attacking the villages. They are very good in hiding their auras and scents. Kagome could not locate them even thought she felt them in the near distance.

I want you to send some help to that village they are located about 75 miles due north of here. Make sure that they are not attacked again. We will have to shift food to that area before winter. Those bastards almost destroyed all of the fields that would have feed the villagers all through the winter.

I am willing to discuss this in more detail with you, but first I want to put Kagome down so she could rest."

Inuyasha bowed to his brother in apologies for keeping him waiting. He knew that Kagome needed to rest as he stepped aside to allow him to go to the Lords chambers. He looked behind Sesshomaru to find that Nasume was standing there quietly waiting.

He smiled warmly at her as his cheeks flushed a light pink and he said, "Nasume! I didn't know that you came along with Sesshomaru and Kagome."

Nasume smiled as she bowed and said, "Lord Inuyasha, its nice to see you again. I am here to keep Kagome company. That way Lord Sesshomaru can concentrate on the threat to the Southern Lands.

Inuyasha scratched the back of his neck as he said, "I can have someone show you around the castle, that way you will know where everything is without asking."

Nasume smiled warmly at his suggestion as she agreed to the tour of the Southern castle. From what she had seen so far it was beautiful. They both left the area as Inuyasha introduced her to Minagi. He instructed her to show Nasume around the castle as he turned to meet his brother who was coming back down the stairs.

Nasume turned to Minagi and asked, "Could you please show me where Lady Kagome is resting?"

Minagi bowed as she said, "Yes, milady please come with me."

Nasume chuckled and said, "Please don't call me milady. I'm Lady Kagome's personal servant and guard. I'm the same as you so I don't need the honorifics. I just want to know where everything is so if milady needs anything I could tend to her properly."

Minagi eyes grew big when she asked, "Your Lady Kagome's guard? How did you get that honor?"

Nasume giggled as she followed Minagi upstairs to the Lords chambers while she explained how she got to be Lady Kagome's guard.

Minagi introduced Nasume to all of the castle servants. They were fascinated that she was the Lady of the South guard for no female has ever been bestowed such an honor. They all noticed the katana that she had at her side as they asked where she had gotten it.

Nasume explained that the katana was very special. Lord Sesshomaru had one made for each of Lady Kagome's guards. She told them that there were a total of six guards for her and that they were all females. Her lord had said that if the sword was ever pulled from its sheath he would know that his mate was in danger and he would come to protect her. Their job was to protect Kagome until he arrived.

Nasume recounted the attack they had at the western castle and how she almost had died had it not been for her lord that healed her wounds.

There was a great deal of respect for the female demoness that stood before the rest of the servants. They knew that she had to prove herself to their lord in order to have the honor of protecting the Lady of the South. They knew that she was not one to be mess with if their lord personally trained her.

Nasume excused herself from the group of servants as she made her way toward Kagome's room. She had been gone long enough and needed to do her job. She had a complete understanding of the castle as she reached her ladies bedchambers. She listened to see if Lord Sesshomaru was in there and when she didn't sense his aura she knocked and then slowly opened the door.

To her delight Kagome was still asleep as she took her position by her bedside as she waited for her to wake up so she could tend to her.

oOo

Kagome woke up a few hours later. She had a tremendous headache as she rubbed her temples with her fingers. She didn't know that using that little bit of power could cause her this much pain but she guessed that her fighting days were over for now. She had to wait another two months before the pup was born and she was determined to keep it safe.

Kagome heard the rustle of clothing as she opened her eyes to see who was in the room with her. When her eyes finally got into focus she saw Nasume standing there next to her bed with a concerned look in her eyes.

"Kagome are you in pain?" asked Nasume with concern in her voice.

Kagome sighed as she said, "Yes I have a headache. I didn't know that using that small amount of power would do this to me. I guess I'm not going to be able to use them at all until the pup is born."

Nasume nodded her understanding as she said, "Don't worry Kagome I will get you some tea that will take the pain away and not hurt the pup."

Kagome agreed as she rolled over on her side and closed her eyes again.

Nasume left the bedchambers as she went looking for her lord. She needed to tell him that she was awake and in pain. She quickly found them on the ground floor with his brother as she knocked on the door. She waited patiently to be let in as she heard Lord Inuyasha say, "Come in Nasume."

She opened the door and stepped into the room as she bowed deeply to Sesshomaru as she said, "Milord, milady is awake now but in pain. She has a headache and I'm on my way to the kitchen to get her some tea."

Before Nasume could say another word Sesshomaru was gone out of the room as he headed straight for his mate.

Anytime someone mentioned that Kagome was in pain he panic. He never wanted his mate to be in pain as he rushed to her side. When he finally got to their bedchambers he quickly walked in and noticed his mates discomforts.

He sat by her side as he watched her sleep. Then he bent down and started to purr in order to bring her some comfort and relieve the pain.

Kagome heard when her mate had walked into the room. She was still in pain as she kept her eyes closed and waited for the pain to go away. She felt when Sesshomaru sat next to her as he started to purr and offer her some comfort. His purrs helped her to get calm and took away her headaches. She relaxed and purred her delight, as she was feeling better. He knew how to take away her pain. She felt when he nuzzled her and she returned the affection.

When Sesshomaru heard Kagome's purrs and he was happy. It meant that he was able to take away her pain. He nuzzled her as he brought her closer to his body. He wanted her near and with this pup it had taken its toll on her body. He would have to keep a closer eye on her to make sure she stayed safe.

Kagome opened her eyes, as she saw nothing but silver hair. She took in a deep breath and relished her mate's scent. It had a soothing affect on her. It was like taking medicine without the bad taste. Whenever he was near she always felt better, she didn't know why this happened and she didn't care as long as he was with her.

They both heard a knock on the door as Sesshomaru growled and sat up on the bed. He sniffed as he said, "Come in Nasume."

Nasume waited until her lord let her in the room. She didn't want to interrupt anything as she waited patiently by the door. Once he told her to come in she opened the door and placed the tea that she had for Kagome on the table next to the bed. She bowed deeply and left the room to give them their privacy.

Kagome sat up and with shaky hands she reached for her tea. Sesshomaru seeing that she would never be able to hold the cup on her own reached for it himself and helped her drink the tea.

Once Kagome drank her tea she sat back in bed and closed her eyes. She was feeling better but she didn't understand what was wrong or why she was feeling like this. She got an idea as she turned to Sesshomaru and said, "Sesshomaru, I need raw meat. It's been a while since I had any and I think that is the problem I am having. Could you please get me some?"

Sesshomaru's eyes opened wide when she said this. He had completely forgotten about that since he had been busy with the affairs of the land. He had hoped that the servant could get her to eat the raw meat but he knew that she wouldn't do it on her own. He had to bring her inner inu out for her to eat it.

"I'll be right back mate." said Sesshomaru as he got up and left the room. He found Nasume standing outside the door like always and instructed her to bring some raw meat for his mate and plenty of liver.

Nasume rushed down the hallway to get what Kagome needed. She too had forgotten to tell him that they couldn't get her to eat the raw meat unless he was present. When Nasume made it to the kitchen she instructed the cooks on what kind of meat she needed for the Lady of the castle.

The servant scrambled around the kitchen as they quickly got the food ready for their lady. When the food was prepared they showed it to Nasume for her approval. She smiled and told them they did a wonderful job as she took the meat and left in a hurry to bring it to Kagome. She reached the bedchambers as she quickly knocked on the door and handed the tray to her lord when he answered the door.

Sesshomaru was surprised at how quickly Nasume had brought the meat up to the room. He had been rubbing Kagome's back as he tried to comfort her when he heard the knock on the door. He got up and answered it as he took the tray from Nasume.

He finally got Kagome's inner inu to come out as she feasted on the meat that was in front of her. Sesshomaru's inner inu took great care to make sure he got all the blood off his mate. He purred and her inner inu purred back to his delight. She was feeling better as she was playfully nipping at his ear.

A low growl was heard coming from Sesshomaru as he enjoyed her attention but too soon the time came that they had to go back. They both returned to normal and when they looked into each other's eyes they noticed that they were back to normal.

Sesshomaru still had the playfulness of his inner inu as he gently teased his mate. He remembered her arousal from when they were traveling here and he was going to make her pay for thinking naughty thoughts about him.

Soon you could hear the laughter coming from the room, as his mate was feeling better. They left them alone for the rest of the day as Kagome rested from their long travel, along with a very sedated Sesshomaru by her side.

oOo

Off in the distance, deep in a mountain cave, the rouge demons were gathering. They were the misfits of packs and villages. They were called the outcast because they had dared challenge the leaders of the pack and lost or they lost to a stronger alpha for the right to lead.

They had come to the Southern Lands because of the leader they had picked. He was the strongest one out of all who challenged to become alpha. He had defeated each one in battle and became the alpha of the misfit bunch.

At first their leader had traveled alone for a long time when he was cast out of his pack. His pack rejected him as alpha because he chose to go after a female that had already chosen a mate and rejected him.

It was a lonely existence for one who was rejected from their pack. Forced to wonder the land by themselves, never to have company. He started to meet others that were like him and they started traveling together. Soon his new pack grew bigger as others sought them out and joined their group.

They had heard that the Western Lord had taken over the Southern Lands. He started thinking on the best way to get his female mate away from him as he had formed a plan in his mind. The female would be with him and it should be easy enough to take her away from him.

They made plans to go to the Southern Lands. Many of his new pack didn't want to go there because they knew food was scarce in that area. But he convinced them that they should go get this female who was the most powerful demoness in all the land and that if they had her they could rule the south.

His new pack decided that this was a good idea as they made up their minds and went to the Southern Region. At first it was hard on them because food was scarce but then one night a bright flash of light lit up the entire area. When they were able to see again they noticed that there was fresh game in the area as they hunted to have their fill of food.

Slowly they made their way toward the southern castle but by the time they got there and sent in their spies the female had already gone back to the Western Lands. This got their leader to thinking as he got information that the hanyou brother was left in charge of the South.

A big smirk appeared on his face as he thought of a new plan. He called his men together as he filled them in on what he wanted to do. They all agreed with his plans. But first they had to find a permanent place they could call home before they started on their plan.

They had traveled the Southern Lands searching for the perfect place for them. They found this cave deep in the mountains and made it their home. Then he started to make plans for taking down the hanyou and then taking control over the Southern Lands. He would enjoy making the mutt pay for letting his brother mate with his woman.

Koga the former leader of the wolf pack of the north now had a new pack to call his own. His once neat appearance was replaced with a ragged one. His hair was mussed and dirty, instead of having it in a high ponytail like he used to wear it, now it was down in a low ponytail.

His clothes were torn and dirty. His hardened face was full of scars because of the many months of suffering being on his own. For a wolf to be alone without being a part of a pack was pure torture. Now he had another pack and he had a purpose. To bring down the brothers that caused him so much pain and get the woman that he had claimed as his own.

Slowly they started to plant seeds of hate among the lower lords. They were the ones to openly challenge Inuyasha and had refused to listen to him because he was a hanyou. Koga witness one of the fights that Inuyasha fought against one of the lord and he had changed.

He was more mature than before. He had complete control over his temper and he used his sword with more skill. He also noticed that his sword held more power in it than it ever had before. He also noticed that he had his markings showing his royal heritage. You could clearly see the crescent moon on his forehead indicating that he was second in line to take over the Western Lands if something was to happen to his brother.

He saw as Inuyasha handled each threat with ease as he took control over the Southern Lands. He ruled with a gentle heart as the people from the Southern Lands accepted him as their lord.

This change in the hanyou and his new position caused Koga to rethink his strategy. He pulled everyone back to the mountain as they came up with a new plan of attack. They decided to destroy the Southern Lands piece by piece and when the time was right they would bring down both brothers and claim both the Southern and Western Lands.

This plan although ambitious was proving to be the best plan of attack. They would go into a village destroy it and then leave before anyone showed up to help the villagers. This was causing the people of the land to doubt the hanyou ability to protect them as each time they disappeared from the village before reinforcements came.

They decided to attack this one village because they had the greatest amount of youkai females. His men needed something to occupy their time and decided to take this village. The main force attacked from the north and east. While another group made their way behind the fighting villagers to where they were hiding their females.

Everything was going according to plan. They were burning down the village as they went and they had the village men occupied while they went after the real prize.

Koga was standing on a hilltop while he observed what was going on down below. He smirked as he thought that they would soon have some entertainment. Everything was going according to plan as a new scent drifted in on the wind. He sniffed, he recognized this scent as he tried to remember where he knew it from.

When he looked back down to the village, to see how his men were doing, he noticed a new youkai that had come into the battle. He saw the white hair and instantly knew who it was. Sesshomaru had finally showed up and was now cutting his forces in half all by himself.

He caught another scent of sandalwood and honey. He knew this scent as he was frantically looking around for her. He knew she was here as he looked up and saw her. She was more beautiful now than she was before. Her long blue/black hair billowing behind her as the wind hit it just right, while she rode a dragon steed in the sky.

She didn't come down into the battle but he saw her throw something from the sky as they spread out and landed in different parts of the village. He saw his men attacking the rear of the village and soon they would have their women to keep them company. But before they made it even five feet from the edge of the village they hit something as they were all purified.

Koga growled as he ordered a retreat of his forces while he still had some men to fight with. He was losing badly and with Kagome putting up a barrier that can purify his men they will not be able to get what they wanted.

The rouge demons retreated into the forest as they made their way back to the mountains. Koga stayed behind as he saw the dragon descend from the sky. It landed right in front of Sesshomaru as he walked over to the dragon and helped Kagome get down.

He noticed right away that she was pupped and this set his rage on fire. 'How dare he pup her! She is my woman and the only pups she will have will be mine!'

A new plan was forming in his mind as an evil smile came over his features and he thought, 'Enjoy Kagome while you can Sesshomaru because soon I will have her as my mate, as for your pup, well I will enjoy killing it and then I will pup her.' He turned as he left with the rest of his pack to make plans for kidnapping Kagome.

They had reached the cave in the mountains as he gathered his men. Then he started to lay out his plans. "Sesshomaru is back in the Southern Lands. The female with the blue/black hair is his mate Kagome. We need to come up with a plan to take her away from him. If we can succeed then we will have control over Sesshomaru. He would not risk her life or the pup she carries."

The men started to grumble and talk among themselves as Koga continued. "We have to come up with a plan to take her. She is almost ready to give birth to that pup so she will be weak. The swords she wears on the side of her hips protect her so we must find a time when she is not wearing them or we will be purified if we touch her."

One of the men spoke up as he said, "Yea I saw another female with her and she seems to be protecting her. She never left her side while she was at the village."

Koga took this in as he thought, and then someone else had an idea. "Hey Koga, I know of a secret passageway that leads to the lords chambers. If we take her from there when she is sleeping then she won't be wearing those swords. But that other demoness might be in the room with her."

Koga got an evil smile on his face as a new plan formed. "That sounds like a good idea. We can cause a disturbance somewhere else and make Sesshomaru and Inuyasha leave Kagome in the castle for her safety. We can sneak in and then grab her before anyone knows what is going on."

Everyone agreed to the plan as they started to get the finer details outlined so they could set their plan in motion. His men did not have to know that he had no intentions of giving her back and he would make sure that she lost that pup she was carrying.

It took them a few days to get the plan set up. Everyone had their orders as Koga went with the group that was going to sneak into the castle. He would be the one to take Kagome from Sesshomaru and he was going to rub it in his face. They all left the cave as they set their plans into motion. Soon they will have the Lady of the West and they would rule everything.

oOo

After Kagome had eaten the raw meat she felt a lot better. Her body needed the nutrients that the meat provided to her. She still needed Sesshomaru help to bring out her inner inu to eat because she just couldn't do it on her own. Plus she enjoyed his inner inu attention. He was very possessive yet very affectionate toward her inner inu.

Sesshomaru made it a point to always be with her when she needed to eat so he could make sure that she ate the raw meat. Her body needed it now more than ever with the pup getting so big.

After a couple of days Kagome went about her normal routine in the mornings she would walk with Nasume through the garden. She showed her everything that she had planted there and Nasume was amazed at the way the garden looked. It suited Kagome so well and it was all her.

Nasume thought that the western castle gardens were beautiful but this one was far better. Kagome had taken great care to select only the best flowers to grow here and her roses were the prettiest she had ever seen. Their blooms were big and the fragrance was wonderful.

They were sitting in the garden when they heard footsteps coming their way. Nasume was instantly on her feet as her hand reached her sword then relaxed when she picked up the scent of her lord and Inuyasha.

She bowed deeply to Lord Sesshomaru and gave a gentle smile to Inuyasha as they approached.

Kagome saw all of this as she thought, 'Hmm, I wonder if Nasume has feelings for Inuyasha?'

Kagome noticed the blush on Inuyasha's face as they came her way. This was something that she would have to investigate a little later once her mate was gone from her side. It was time for a girl talk with Nasume and if her suspicions was correct she thinks that Inuyasha has just found himself a mate.

Kagome hoped that she was reading the signs correctly. She would hate to see her friend go but if it meant that she would make Inuyasha happy then she was all for it.

Sesshomaru came to a stop by his mate as he sat by her while Inuyasha and Nasume walked away from where they were sitting.

Kagome looked at her mate and noticed the concern look in his eyes as she waited for the bad news that he would bring her.

It was hard for Sesshomaru to speak his mind this time to Kagome because he knew she would get upset but he didn't have a choice. She needed to stay in the castle so she could be safe. He let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding as he started to speak to his mate.

"Kagome, we have received word that the rogue youkai that attacked that one village is on the move again. They are heading toward a village that is due south from here. Inuyasha and I have decided to take a strong force to see if we can get rid of these youkai once and for all.

I will need for you to stay here while I'm gone. I can't afford to let you get hurt in a battle. You can't continue to use your powers because it will hurt you or worse it could hurt our pup. The pup is getting bigger and it's slowing you down by taking away your energy. I need to know that you are safe while we take care of this threat to the Southern Lands." He watched Kagome closely as he felt her upset. He knew this was going to be hard for her. They have not been separated since they have been mated and she had grown used to being by his side.

Kagome's heart was pounding in her chest. He wanted her to stay behind while he went to fight the rouge youkai. This didn't sound right to Kagome. For months they have been moving around the Southern Lands attacking different villages. Then leaving before any help could arrive. Now all of a sudden they are leaving a trail for them to follow and it sounded like a trap.

She was breathing hard as she said, "Sesshomaru, there is something wrong with this scenario. For months now they have been evading your soldiers. You have not been able to get close to these youkai and now you receive word that they are about to attack a village south of here. It all sounds like a trap to me and I want to go with you."

This was one time that he was not going to give in to her and let her come along. He stood as he growled, "Kagome you are not coming with us. You are to stay here and be protected. I know that this could be a trap but we must meet it head on. If there is a chance that we can get rid of these youkai from the Southern Lands then I'm willing to take the risk and walk into a trap. But I can't let you get into danger."

Kagome was slowly losing her temper as she stood to face her mate. She didn't want to be left behind as she said, "I won't be in the battle. Nasume could come with me and I will be on Ah and Un. You know that they can protect me but please don't leave me behind. This does not feel right and I'm afraid that it might be a trap."

"No, you will stay here!" Said Sesshomaru with finality to his voice. It didn't leave any room to argue.

Kagome went to open her mouth as a vicious snarl came from Sesshomaru. He spoke in Inu Youkai language to her, as he demanded, "Female will submit to the alpha male. You will stay here to protect our pup!"

Kagome backed away from him as tears started to come out of her eyes. She turned as she left him in the garden to go back into the castle. She understood what he had said and there was no convincing him into letting her go with him.

She ran as fast as her legs would allow her as she raced to her room. She had a bad feeling about all of this but he wouldn't listen to her instincts. Once in her room she began to cry her heart out. She still couldn't understand why he was being this way with her. She could still protect herself and the pup but he was treating her like she was a weak human again.

Nasume heard the snarls coming from her lord as she turned in time to see Kagome race into the castle. She turned to Inuyasha with a look of sorrow in her eyes. She bowed to him in respect as she left to go after Kagome. She needed to calm her down.

Sesshomaru was still in the garden as he was shaking with rage. He had to be forceful with her so she could stay behind and be safe. They were leaving within the hour so they could meet up with these rouge youkai. He wanted them gone from the Southern Lands so he could go home with his mate. She was still very emotional and he was having a hard time dealing with her.

Inuyasha approached his brother with caution. His eyes had gone blood red with his anger. He had overhead everything that Kagome had said. She did have a valid point but they had already discussed this and thought it would best to leave her behind.

He had told Nasume what was going to happen and then asked her to stay by Kagome's side until they returned. She had promised to do this for him as he watched her leave to go after his sister. He could smell the scent of salt and knew that she was crying. It pained him to see her like this but it could not be helped.

Inuyasha left the gardens as he went to look for General Hisoka. He wanted a strong force left behind to protect Kagome in case the castle came under siege while they were gone.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were ready to leave the castle. Sesshomaru had gone upstairs to see if his mate was all right. He could not leave her if she was still upset. He entered his room as he saw Nasume sitting in a chair keeping his mate company.

When Nasume saw him she quickly stood as she bowed and left the room. She did not want to be present for the argument that was coming. Kagome was still upset and won't listen to reason.

Sesshomaru approached the bed as he saw his mate turn her back to him. This was not good because it only meant that she was mad at him.

He was reaching over to touch her when she pulled away from him and growled. She didn't want him to be near her just now. He asked for her submission and he got it but he will not touch her. Her anger was great at this point as her aura flared around her body.

Sesshomaru pulled his hand back the moment he heard her growls. She was mad at him as he said, "Kagome I understand that you are mad at me but you must understand my reasoning for leaving you behind. I don't want to lose you or the pup that you carry. We are leaving to find this threat and I want to make sure that you will be all right while I'm gone."

He got no response from her and she wouldn't turn around to look at him. He sighed as he left the room. As soon as he closed the door he could hear her sobs of anguish. He knew that he was the cause of her tears but it could not be helped.

He walked back down as they got ready to leave. The castle having been secured with a powerful barrier that would not let anyone in, the main force of the Southern Army took off to meet this threat head on. They wanted these youkai to leave the Southern Lands and never return.

Once they were gone the only thing that you could hear around the castle was the quiet sobs of the Lady of the castle as she cried her heart out for being left behind.

It took the Southern Army about two hours to make it to the village where the rouge youkai were going to attack. They set up their defenses as they waited for them to arrive. They didn't have to wait too long before they showed up and the battle was on.

To Sesshomaru it looked like they had double the amount of youkai that they had before. When he had attacked them in that one village their number had not been this great. They were easy to defeat but because there were so many of them it was taking time.

Sesshomaru was in mid swing with his sword when he felt it. Nasume had unsheathed her sword. He knew that his mate was in danger as he yelled, "KAGOME!"

Inuyasha having heard his brothers anguish call for his mate made his blood turned cold. 'Kagome had been right this was a trap. It was a trap to separate Kagome from Sesshomaru so they could go after her.'

Sesshomaru was about to leave when a large number of the rouge youkai surged toward him. His anger was peaked as his eyes turned white. He had enough of these fools as they had separated him from his mate and now she was in danger. He should have listened to her.

His hair started to go up in the wind that was being created by his youkai powers. His crescent moon glowed an eerie red as he unleashed his attack. He killed all of the rouge youkai in one move while leaving his people untouched.

He let his anger go as he transformed into his true form and took off toward the Southern castle. He needed to get back as fast as possible and save his mate.

Inuyasha and the rest of the soldiers took off after him. Inuyasha knew that if his brother got back to the castle and found his mate had been taken there would be no stopping him from going on the rampage to find her. His inner inu would take over and would not stop until he found her.

oOo

After Sesshomaru had left the castle Nasume had convinced Kagome to go down to the hot springs to take a bath. She had gone with her to keep her company as she tried to get Kagome to calm down.

Nasume bathed Kagome as she washed her hair and took care of her. She was depressed for being left behind but Nasume knew in her heart that she would be better protected here in the castle. "Kagome please try to calm down. You being upset is not good for the pup. I know that you wanted to go with him but do you think that maybe he might have been right in having you stay here?

You said yourself the other day that you can't use your powers any more or you will hurt the pup. If you have no way of protecting yourself then Sesshomaru would be forced to do it. If you were to get attacked then he would be distracted from what he was doing to try and save you. You wanting to help and be there with him could have the opposite effect. He could get injured because you are with him."

Kagome heard Nasume words of reason but it did not help her at all. There was something that was going to happen and it would be soon. This was a trap she was sure of it. "I understand what you are saying Nasume but Sesshomaru is ignoring my instincts and they have never been wrong. We needed to stay together but he refused to let me go with him. This is a trap I can feel it. But I don't know where the trap is set. It's being hidden from me and it's frustrating."

Nasume understood Kagome's concerns as she moved her to the hot springs so she could relax. Her being upset was making her tired and when Nasume noticed her yawns she got her out of the springs and back to her room.

Kagome took off her swords and put them next to her bed. She could not sleep with them on but they were still close to her so she could reach them. She laid down in bed as she drifted off into a restless sleep.

Nasume watched as Kagome finally fell asleep, she really needed the rest. She sat in her chair keeping her company while she slept. She would not leave her alone not for one minute.

While Nasume was sitting there she started to think, 'If Kagome is right about this being a trap then there is only two possible out comes. One they could be attacking her lord and Inuyasha.'

She smiled when she thought about the fluffy ear hanyou and allowed a genuine smile to grace her lips as she continued with her thoughts, 'Or two, instead of attacking Lord Sesshomaru, the only other possible out come was that they were about to attack the castle itself.' This thought did not please her at all.

She knew that the castle was protected. It had a strong barrier around it and guards everywhere. So there was no way that they could get into the castle. She continued to ponder what Kagome had said as her senses came alive. She felt danger coming but she couldn't detect where it was coming from.

She got out of the chair she was sitting in as she pulled her sword from its sheath. She knew that her lord could sense it and it would summon him back here to the castle. She waited to see if she could detect the intruders when off to the side a secret door burst open as five youkai came rushing into the room.

Nasume tried to protect Kagome but was overpowered by four male youkai as her sword was knocked away from her hand. Another had hit her so hard that she went flying across the room, hit the wall, and fell unconscious on the floor.

Koga slowly walked over to his sleeping beauty. She was beautiful and she was his. He was reaching down to pick her up when her eyes opened. He could see the look of shock in her eyes as she said in a low voice, "Koga!"

Before Kagome could reach her swords she was pulled from behind as she struggled.

Koga had about enough of the squirming female in his arm as he turned her around and hit her hard across her temple. She fell unconscious in his arms as he picked her up. He could smell Sesshomaru's stench all over her and that filthy pup that she carries. Soon he would get rid of it and he would be able to mate her.

He quickly turned as they heard the sound of running feet. They grabbed the females and left the room with them.

Kagome's sword was shaking violently. It knew that it had to protect the girl but the sword was not on her. The sword floated in the air as it unsheathed itself and got ready to attack. It went straight for the intruders but before it could reach them the sword imbedded itself in the wall when they closed the hidden door.

The soldiers that were guarding the castle had heard the screaming and the noise coming from the lord's chambers. They hurried, as it would be their heads if anything happened to their lady. They rushed into the room only to find it empty. They froze in fear for they knew that the Lady of the castle was in this room just a few moments ago but now she was missing. They were searching the castle when they heard a howl coming from outside.

When they all reached the outside of the castle all the blood drained out of their faces. Lord Sesshomaru had returned and he was in his full demon form.

oOo

Sesshomaru had finally made it back to the castle. He quickly transformed back as he rushed to his mate. When he got to the room he found that his mate was gone along with Nasume. He caught the scent of his guards but most of all he caught the scent of intruders.

He howled an anguish cry telling the world that someone had taken his life mate. He promised a painful death for the ones that did it.

Inuyasha and the others had finally made it back to the castle and they were all out of breath. What had taken them two hours to travel to that village only took them about 20 minutes to get back.

They all heard Sesshomaru's howl and promise of pain as they rushed toward the Lord's chambers. They found him in the middle of the room as he was breathing hard.

Inuyasha was the only one that could approach his brother and talk some scene into him. When he entered the room he immediately caught a familiar scent. He also caught the scent of Nasume's blood as his rage took over. 'How dare they hurt Nasume!"

He snarled as he said, "Koga I will make you pay for taking Kagome and Nasume."

Sesshomaru turned to his brother as he heard what he had said. That wolf that he had let live when he had taken his Kagome away before had taken her again. 'This time wolf I will make you suffer for touching what is mine.'

Inuyasha took a few deep breaths as he tried to get his head clear, being upset will not help find them any faster. He turned toward his brother as he said, "Sesshomaru, you must remain calm. You going into a blood rage will not help you find her. You need to keep your mind clear so we can track them."

Sesshomaru understood as he stood straight and looked around the room. He saw Kagome's sword stuck in the wall as he went towards it. He pulled the sword out of the wall as he let a blast of his youkai hit that area. It opened the hidden door as they all follow to see where it led.

They all traveled in darkness as they followed Sesshomaru down the cold passageway. They knew that this passageway was built with the castle to allow the lord and lady to leave in case of an attack.

When they finally made it outside they found that they were deep in the forest. It was a good three miles back to the castle. Sesshomaru sniffed the area but they had covered their tracks, scent, and aura. He growled as his anger grew.

He looked down at the sword he held in his had as he said to it, "Sanshunojingi go find and protect Kagome until I get there."

The sword in his had rose up into the air as it pulsed. It made three complete circles in the air before it disappeared from sight. Sesshomaru knew that the sword would find Kagome and all he had to do was follow the sword.

He took off heading north toward the mountains as his brother and soldiers followed. Sesshomaru was almost in a fit of rage as he tracked his sword going toward his mate. If that wolf hurt her or his pup he would make sure that he died an agonizing painful death.

oOo

Koga and his group finally made it back to the mountain. The demonesses they held were still unconscious as they put them in a secure room. They made sure to lock the door and put several guards in place to make sure that they stayed in the room.

They walked back out to the main area of the cave as Koga requested a status report of the group that was fighting against Sesshomaru. When he was told that Sesshomaru had killed them all his eyes bleed red. 'How dare he kill my pack, I will make him pay for this.'

Koga was left with only a quarter of the men he had originally started out with. This was not good. He needed to defend the mountain because he knew that Sesshomaru would come after his woman. He set about to set up his defenses for the impending attack. He was not going to let him take her back.

oOo

Nasume was the first to wake up from her ordeal. Her left side hurt like crazy. She thought that she might have broken some ribs when she was thrown against the wall. She looked around the place she was in and spotted Kagome lying on the floor next to her.

She crawled over to her as she checked to make sure she was all right. Kagome had a nasty bruise on her face where she had been hit. She checked the pup and it seemed to be doing well. She gently shook her to see if she would wake up from her sleep, as she said, "Kagome."

Kagome felt that someone was calling out to her. She slowly started to open her eyes as she felt the soreness on her face. She winced in pain as she remembered what had happened. She had seen Koga in her room and then he had knocked her out.

She turned her face as she looked at Nasume. She saw the pain in her eyes as she tried to sit up so she could see how badly she was hurt. It was difficult for her but she finally sat up as she asked, "Nasume, where are you hurt?"

Nasume smiled at Kagome as she said, "Don't worry about me Kagome. You need your strength to protect yourself from that wolf. You don't have your swords and I know he will be returning soon."

Kagome moved closer to Nasume as she saw that she had three broken ribs. She reached out with her hands as they turned blue and she healed her wounds. She couldn't let her friend be in pain as she mended the bones.

Nasume was grateful for what Kagome had done for her. Her pain was gone as she asked, "Kagome, who brought us here?"

Kagome ran a crawled hand through her hair as she said, "The person that brought us here is named Koga. He is a wolf demon that can't take no for an answer. I have rejected him as a mate because he is not strong enough to help me control my powers, but he insists that I'm his woman."

Kagome stopped talking as she sensed someone coming their way. Nasume moved closer to Kagome in order to protect her. They were both huddled in a corner of the room as they waited for the intruders to come in. They both started to growl their displeasure as the door opened.

oOo

Once his defenses where set Koga decided to see if his woman was awake yet. He headed toward the cell that he had put her in as several guards followed. They opened the door as he stepped inside and heard the growls of the demonesses that were there.

He smiled as he said, "Ah Kagome I see that you're finally awake. Don't worry mate soon we will be together and that mutt that you are carrying will be replaced with one of my own."

Kagome growled at the threat made toward her pup. She was not about to let him touch it and she was not going to be his mate. "Koga how many times do I have to tell you that I rejected your weak ass because you are not strong enough to help me control my powers. I'm already mated and I'm not leaving him for you. Now get over it!"

Koga growled at his mate as he said, "You don't have a choice in the matter. You belong to me and I will kill that mate of yours and the pup you carry. You are mine and no one is going to take you away from me."

Kagome's anger peaked as her eyes turned blood red. 'How dare he threaten my pup and mate! He is going to pay for that!'

Koga started to move toward Kagome as a barrier stopped his movement. It was a powerful barrier and he couldn't break it. He growled as he said, "All I have to do is wait my sweet. How long do you think you can hold that barrier with no food or water? You will accept me as your mate and provide me with many pups."

"You IDIOT! You know nothing! I will never give you any pups because I don't love you!" Yelled Kagome as she was losing control of her emotions. She was just barely hanging on by a thread.

At that point Koga attacked the barrier as he tried to bring it down. He felt as it was weakening as he continued his assault. He gave it one more hit and the barrier shattered as he got a big smile on his face. He had grown stronger with all the battles he had to fight to be alpha of his pack. He was strong enough to bring down her powerful barrier.

Nasume seeing that the barrier that Kagome had put up fell stood in front of her ready to protect her with her life. Her claws extended, as she got ready to do battle. She would not allow this wolf to touch her mistress.

She saw Koga attack as she went after him. Her claws dug deep into his chest as she pushed him away from Kagome. Her eyes were blood red from anger as she took a fighting stance against him.

Koga jumped back as he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He looked down to see that he had four deep claw marks. He looked at the demoness that was standing in his way as he growled viciously at her. He moved with speed as he attacked her.

Nasume saw the attack coming and stood her ground. She couldn't move for she would leave Kagome unprotected if she dodged the attack. She caught his arm as it came down to slash her. She raised her foot and kicked him hard in the stomach as she sent him flying through the air. He hit the wall hard as he fell to the floor.

Koga had gone into a blood rage as he attacked the demoness again. This time she could not stop his attack as he hit her with such force that she hit the wall, while he heard a crack, and fell unconscious on the floor.

He made his way over to Kagome as he grabbed her by her shoulders and shoved her into the wall. He growled as he said, "You will be my woman and this pup that you are carrying, I will take great pleasure in killing it. You will only have my pups and we will rule the Southern and Western Lands together."

Kagome was struggling but she didn't have enough strength to get out of his grip. She felt when his lips crashed into hers as she was fighting back. She continued to struggle as Koga had enough and smacked her again. She fell to the ground hard unconscious. He moved forward getting ready to grab his woman when a sword appeared in front of her and pulsed.

Sanshunojingi had finally found its master as it landed right in front of her. It pulsed twice as it put a powerful barrier around her and Nasume to keep them safe.

Koga growled his displeasure. As long as she had that stupid sword he would never be able to get near her. At that moment an alarm was sent throughout the cave as intruders where approaching the cave. He raced out of the room as he went to see what was going on.

oOo

Sesshomaru was following Kagome's sword through the forest. It was leading them toward the mountains. He stopped as they came upon a big cave. He could sense that Kagome was in there and he could also smell her blood.

His inner inu upon smelling the blood of his mate went into a fit of rage. Sesshomaru's eyes were turning blood red as he was losing control. He turned his head as he heard his brother's snarls and growls.

Inuyasha was picking up Nasume blood and his inner inu started to take over. His eyes also turned blood red as he looked at his brother. They stood there in silence as they both growled. These wolves had hurt their mates and they will pay with their lives.

They both started to walk forward as they were meet by the enemy. They saw Koga standing in front as they approached. Koga smirked as he said, "Well, well, well what do we have here? A pair of mutts, what do you want?"

Inuyasha flexed his claws, as he was ready to tear that wolf to pieces. It was his brother who put his arm out to stop him from advancing.

Sesshomaru looked at Koga as he said, "I believe you have something that belongs to me. You will release her and then you will get your filthy ass off my lands. You are vanished from the Southern and Western Lands for as long as I live. Refuse to give back my mate and I will see that you have a slow and painful death."

Koga and his men started to laugh as he said, "Your mate as you call her is not yours to have. She was my woman before you walked into the picture. I will not give her back nor will I give back the other female that is with her. She will give my men pleasure for a long time to come."

Inuyasha was about to lose it all as he felt his brother's hand on his shoulder. He spoke quietly to him so only he could hear as he said, "Brother, concentrated on the crescent moon on your forehead. Focus all of your powers there and summon Nasume to you. Once we have them in our arms then we will deal with this wolf."

Inuyasha calmed as he did what he was told. Both brother's concentrated on the crescent moons on their foreheads as they called to their mates. The marks on both their heads started to glow a green in color as they summoned the girls to them.

oOo

Inside the cell room where Kagome and Nasume were being held a green ball formed around each one. It lifted them from the ground as it protected them. The balls blasted through the door that held them as it moved them toward their mates. The guards that were protecting the door were blasted out of the way as the balls continued to move with speed out of the cave.

Koga was watching the brother's with interest. He saw as the crescent moon on their foreheads started to glow a green color. He heard a blast coming from inside the cave as an alarm was given. He turned in time to see two green balls come quickly out of the cave as they went toward the mutts.

To his surprise they had taken Kagome and the other wench from their cell and they were now holding them in their arms.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha held out their arms as Kagome and Nasume landed gently in them. They both moved them closer to their chest as they each nuzzled the female of their choice.

When Sesshomaru pulled Kagome away from his chest he noticed the bruises on her face. He had hurt his mate as he saw the blood from her wounds. His anger was peaked as he raised his head and looked at the wolf in front of him. It was about time he made him pay for hurting his Kagome.

Inuyasha pulled Nasume away from his chest as he looked at her. She was badly hurt. He could tell that she tried to protect Kagome and was hurt in the process. He caught Koga's scent on her and he knew that he was the one that had hurt her. His eyes flashed red as his anger grew.

Tetsusaiga pulsed at his side as it came to life. It surrounded his body with a golden light as his father appeared in front of his sons. He looked at both of them as he asked them, "Do you have something to protect?"

Both son's looked at their father as they said in unison, "Yes father we both have something to protect our mates."

Inutaisho smiled as he said to his youngest son, "Inuyasha you have proven yourself to be a worthy lord in your own right. I give you a gift to allow you to protect your mate for all eternity. I rid you of you human blood, you have proven to be a worthy Taiyoukai in your own right. She is your soul mate my son. Treat her with respect and love her for all eternity."

At that moment Inuyasha turned into his full youkai form. The only time he has ever held this form was on the night of the new moon. His father had gotten rid of his human blood and turned him into a full youkai. He was happy because now he could protect his mate and live the life he was meant to live.

Inutaisho looked at his eldest son and said, "Sesshomaru, you must learn to listen to her when she speaks. She has seer's abilities although she does not know it. You could have lost her today because you wouldn't listen when she spoke. Protect her my son for she is the key to your future."

With that said Lord Inutaisho, former Taiyoukai of the Western Lands disappeared from sight. He knew that his sons now had something to protect and protect it they will.

Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru turned their attention toward the rouge demons standing in front of them. It was about time they got rid of these fools so they wouldn't destroy any more villages.

Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha youkai flared as their eye went white with anger. Their crescent moons on their forehead flared with a golden glow. It surrounded their bodies as they both attacked the demons that were a thorn to their side.

Koga had been standing their watching as Inuyasha turned into a full demon. The power that he held was even more powerful than before. He almost rivaled his brother in strength as he saw their eyes turn white from their demonic powers getting stronger.

He tried to get everyone out of the way of the blast but he was too late. Their combined attack killed everyone in the clearing and within the cave. Koga the once wolf prince cried in anguish as his body was torn apart. He died a horrific death by the hands of the two brothers for taking their mates.

When the dust cleared from the area there was nothing left of the rouge demons that plagued the Southern Lands.

The soldiers that were with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha watched as everything unfolded in front of them. When the brothers destroyed the demons in front of them with one powerful blast they almost leveled the side of the mountain. They never knew that these two brothers held so much power between them. They saw them turn as they walked back to the castle. It was time that they returned home.

oOo

Well that's the end to another chapter. Koga finally learned his lesson that Kagome was not his woman and that she belonged to Sesshomaru. Inutaisho had turned his youngest son into a full demon so he could have a real life bond with Nasume. She is his soul mate and he gave him this gift. Yes Inuyasha has finally found his mate. After all the pain and suffering he went through in his life he now has someone to share it with. I think that Nasume is a good match for him.

Inutaisho had also scolded Sesshomaru for not listening to Kagome. Kagome's instincts in the past have always been correct. He would have to quit acting as alpha and have a little bit more faith in his mate.

A Single Spark should be up and running soon on its own domain. If you are like me and have been trying to get to the site it has been down. They have extended the voting for the fanfics to allow people time to vote. I have no idea when it will be up but I will keep you posted.

In the next chapter Kagome's pup will be born. What is it you say well you have to wait and see what it is.

Until the next chapter!

Ja ne!


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha finally made it back to the castle. Both Nasume and Kagome were still unconscious in their arms as they walked into the castle. The servants were all worried about the two women that their lords held in their arms.

The castle healer was summoned to Lord Inuyasha's room so they could tend to Nasume's wounds.

Sesshomaru took Kagome back to his room as he would tend to her himself. She was hurt because of him. He should have listened to her when she said that this was a trap. She wanted to go with him because she saw that they were trying to separate them and in the end they had succeeded because of his stubbornness.

He remembered what Kagome's mother said about contusions. He was scared that she would suffer the same thing again and he would lose her. They had no way of going back to her era that would help her recover from an injury such as that. The only thing he could do was watch her to make sure that she didn't show the same signs as the last time.

He finally got to their room as he entered and placed her on the bed. The secret passageway had been seal shut preventing anyone else from coming into this room. They would search the entire castle for any more such passages and make sure that they were sealed. They couldn't afford to let any more enemies enter the castle unannounced.

Sesshomaru took care of Kagome's injuries as he licked her wounds to heal all of them. She relaxed once he had healed her wounds. She could have done it on her own but with her being weak from carrying the pup it would take her a long time to do it.

The mark that Koga had left upon her lovely face was healed and you couldn't tell that she had a bruise there. He held her close to his chest as he waited for her to wake up. He was worried because she had not moved since he had taken her out of the cave.

He checked his pup and when he placed his hand on her stomach it moved to let him know that it was all right as well. He growled gently to the pup as it settled down to let its mother sleep. He rubbed his hand gently over her stomach as he caressed his pup. It settled down when he continued to shower it with his affection.

Kagome moaned and whimpered as she was in pain. Her body was hurting as she was slowly waking up. Someone was rubbing her stomach and her pup was settling down again. It had been very active until a few minutes ago, as it seemed to be going to sleep.

The light in the room hurt Kagome's eyes as she tried to hide her face in the strong muscular chest that was next to her. His scent hit her nose and she recognized the scent of her mate.

Slowly she opened her eyes as tears started to form in them. She was glad that she was staring into the eyes of her mates and not Koga's. She whimpered when she tried to move and heard the gentle purr from her mate's chest. He was helping her by getting rid of the pain she was feeling as she felt herself get pulled closer into his body.

He held her tight against his chest as he purred. He knew that she was in pain as he tried to take it away. The teardrop on his forehead turned an icy blue as his aura flared to encircle her body. It searched her whole body to heal anything that he might have missed. He gave her some of his energy for he felt her weakness.

Kagome started to feel that she was getting stronger. She looked up at her mate and asked, "Sesshomaru? What happened to Nasume? Is she all right?"

Sesshomaru looked at his mate as he replied, "She was hurt very badly when she tried to protect you. The castle healers are with her right now."

Kagome tried to get out of Sesshomaru's hold but found that he was not about to let her go. She sighed as she said, "Sesshomaru take me to her. I can heal her wounds that the castle healers can't see. If she is bleeding inside she could die. Inuyasha is in love with her and I can't let her die because it would destroy him."

Sesshomaru understood his mate. He had seen the look in his brother's eyes when he looked at Nasume. He knew that he had feeling for her. Their father had said that she was his soul mate so he knew that he would have to release her so she could be mated to him. He just hoped that she would agree to be his mate.

He picked Kagome up in his arms as he walked out of their room and headed toward Inuyasha's room. He had taken Nasume there so she could rest.

As he came closer to his brother's room he saw a bunch of servants standing around the door waiting. They were all waiting to see if Nasume was all right. A growl from him caused all of them to leave the area. As he smiled down at his mate, the servants were still scared of him and he liked it that way.

Kagome tried not to roll her eyes when her mate growled at the servants. She knew that he was playing with them as he made them leave the area so they could go in the room. When they entered the healers were trying to heal Nasume's wounds as Inuyasha looked on with worry in his eyes.

Kagome looked at the castle healers as she asked, "Do you know the extent of her injuries yet?"

The healer looked up to see the Lady of the West in her mate's arms as she waited for an answer. The healer shook his head as he said, "I'm sorry milady but there is not much I can do for her. She is bleeding inside and I don't know how to stop it. I don't have the knowledge to save her."

Kagome panicked as she squirmed out of her mate's arms. Sesshomaru seeing that she wanted to get down gently placed her on her feet as he held her. The healer moved out of the way as Kagome sat next to Nasume and looked at her.

She was hurt worse than the last time as she started to concentrate. She saw all of her injuries and knew what to heal. Her aura flared a powerful blue as she put her hands on Nasume's chest. Her aura encircled Nasume as she slowly started to heal all of her wounds. It took the better part of an hour for Kagome to completely heal her.

By the time she was done she was exhausted as she slumped forward almost landing on her friend. Sesshomaru had grabbed her before she fell and pulled her into his arms once again as he held her close to his heart. She was breathing hard as she said, "Inuyasha, keep an eye on her. I have healed all of her wounds and she should recover. If you need me please come and get me."

Inuyasha heart filled with joy that Kagome was able to heal Nasume from her injuries. He promised to watch her and make sure that she recovered from her wounds. He also swore to come and get her if there was anything wrong.

Kagome smile when she heard this as she rested her head on Sesshomaru's chest and fell asleep. She was tired and needed to rest.

Sesshomaru turned as he was leaving his brother's room when his brother stopped him. "Sesshomaru, thank you for allowing Kagome to heal Nasume. I don't know what I would have done if she had died too." Said Inuyasha with gratitude.

Sesshomaru turned to his brother as he said, "Inuyasha, if you wish for her to be your mate you must ask her. If she consents then she is released with my blessing to be your mate. I want you to be happy little brother, you deserve it."

Inuyasha was shocked when his brother told him this. He didn't think he would approve of him taking Nasume as a mate because he was of royal blood and she was a servant. But when he gave his blessing for them to mate the only thing he could say to him was, "Thank you."

Everyone left Inuyasha alone in his room with Nasume. He would take care of her until she woke up. He knew that all she needed now was rest to regain her strength.

oOo

On the second day of them defeating the rouge youkai Nasume started to stir from her sleep. She was tired as she looked at her surroundings. She didn't recognize where she was as her eyes came into focus. She noticed that Inuyasha had his head down on the futon asleep next to her in a chair. He was holding her hand as she blushed a bright red.

She had dreamt of him doing these things with her but she knew that it would never be. She was a servant in Sesshomaru's household and he would never approve of their union. He was of royal blood and she didn't meet their standards. She was not educated and she was not strong enough to be his mate.

She looked down and noticed that he had changed. His beautiful ears were gone as they were replaced with elfin ones just like his brother. She took a deep breath as she breathed in his scent, it had changed as well, it was not the scent of a hanyou anymore it was the scent of a full youkai. He smelled of the forest right after the rain and his scent was heavenly to her. She sighed as she moved to get out of bed. She was worried about Kagome and she wanted to go and find her.

As soon as she moved Inuyasha woke up from his sleep. He looked up to see that Nasume was awake. He smiled at her as he asked, "Nasume, you're finally awake. How are you feeling?"

Nasume smiled at his concern as she said, "I'm fine milord. But I'm worried about Kagome. Is she all right?"

Inuyasha chuckled as he said, "You're just like Kagome. She worries about you and you worry about her. She is fine. She is recovering nicely and Sesshomaru brings her here so she can check on you. She healed all of your injuries. Nasume, I thought I almost lost you. You were hurt so bad that the castle healers couldn't help you. Kagome used her powers to heal all of your injuries."

He pulled Nasume into a hug as he held her. This felt so right that he didn't want to let her go.

Nasume was shocked she didn't know what to do. He was holding her so tight that she finally gave in to her desires and hugged him back. Even if she couldn't be with him she would enjoy this while she had it. She nuzzled him as she took in his scent that made her body come alive. She wanted so much to be with him but knew that she couldn't.

Inuyasha's heart about leaped out of his chest when he felt her hug him back. It felt so right to hold her in his arms. He never felt this way about anyone. Even when he held Kagome in his arms it never really felt like this. With Kikyou he never felt this. He didn't want to let go he wanted to hold her for the rest of his life, but he had to ask her first.

He pulled her away from his chest as he looked into her eyes and said, "Nasume I want to ask you something. It has been too long since I have felt anything for anyone. When I almost lost you in that last battle it almost tore me apart. I can't stand the thought of being without you. You are everything that I ever wanted in a mate and I hope with all my heart that you will accept my offer. I love you Nasume. Will you be my life mate? I want to spend the rest of my life with you and all eternity."

Nasume was shocked when she heard his words. It was everything that she ever wanted to hear from him. He loved her and wanted her as his mate. Her heart leaped with joy but then it came down just as fast. She knew it would never be approved as she lowered her eyes. How could she tell the youkai she loved that she could never be mated to him. She was not worthy enough to be his mate. He deserved someone of royal blood that could produce a strong heir for him.

She looked up into his amber eyes, as she said, "No, I can't accept your offer, I'm not worthy enough to be your mate. I'm not of royal blood and it would never be approved."

She tried to leave his embrace but Inuyasha was not about to give up on them. "Nasume, Sesshomaru has already given his blessing as long as you accept my offer. We could be mated Nasume. I love you and I don't want to lose you. You are stronger than some of those noble bitches and have twice the power they do, you just don't realize it yet."

Nasume heard his words and couldn't believe the Sesshomaru would give his blessing. She was confused as she leaped out of bed and dashed out the door. She needed to think as she rushed out of the castle and went to the garden so she could think about everything that has happened.

Inuyasha watched as Nasume rushed out of the room. He was heartbroken. She had rejected his offer and now he would lose her. He would have to talk to Kagome to see if she could talk to her. He didn't have anyone else to turn to as he walked out of his room in search of his sister.

oOo

Kagome was in her room resting. She wasn't sleeping nor was she tired, but with Nasume still recovering from her wounds she didn't have anyone to talk to. She was lonely, as Sesshomaru had left her side to go and tend to some business that was important. He had been at her side since he got her back from Koga.

He had done everything to make her happy so that she could forgive him for his actions. She had gotten hurt because of him and he had told her that he would listen to her instincts from now on.

She had seen the change in Inuyasha and had asked Sesshomaru about it. He told her that his father was the one who got rid of his human blood so he could be a full youkai and have a true-life bond with Nasume, she understood what had happen.

Inutaisho had told her that when his son found his soul mate that he would get rid of his human blood so he could have a true life bond with her. His human side would prevent him from forming a true bond with her. He knew that he would find her it just took time. She was happy for him now. He has everything he ever wanted, he found a mate, and he was a full youkai.

She was lying there pondering what to do for the rest of the afternoon when she heard a knock on her door. She sniffed as she caught Inuyasha's scent and thought that something was wrong with Nasume. She said, "Come in," as Inuyasha rushed into the room with panic in his eyes.

When he saw her he rushed to her side as he said, "Kagome, Nasume woke up and I need you to talk to her. She refused my offer because she thinks that she is not worthy to be my mate. She thinks that Sesshomaru will not release her and give his blessing for our mating. Please Kagome you have to talk to her. I don't know what I'll do without her."

Kagome listened to everything he was saying and it sounded very familiar to her. She smiled at her brother as she asked, "Do you know where she is? I will talk to her."

Inuyasha was happy that she would talk to Nasume. He told her that she was in the garden as he helped her up and then walked her outside. They found her by the roses as Inuyasha left her so she could speak to her in private.

Kagome walked over to Nasume. She could feel the sadness that was coming off her body. She sat by her as she said, "Nasume, we need to talk."

Nasume caught Kagome's scent as she was coming towards her. She had been crying as she wiped away her tears so Kagome wouldn't notice. She felt when she sat next to her and heard her words. She sighed as she said, "There is nothing to talk about. I'm not worthy enough to be his mate. He needs someone of equal power to him to be his mate. I'm not educated and I'm not as graceful like other female youkai of his station. I'm just a servant in Lord Sesshomaru's castle and a mating between us is impossible."

Kagome heard her friend as she said in a gentle voice, "You know those were the same words that I said when Sesshomaru picked me as a mate. I felt that I was too weak to be his mate. That he needed someone stronger than me so he could be happy. But I learned over time that I am just as strong as he is. I am worthy to be called his mate. We make each other strong and that is the only thing that matters. But I have one question for you Nasume, do you love Inuyasha?"

Nasume listened to everything Kagome had said. She smiled as she remembered when she had first met her. Everything she was saying was true. She did think of herself as unworthy to be his mate but in the end she proved to be stronger than any other demon in the lands. She was the perfect mate for Sesshomaru. When she heard her question her heart about stopped, 'Do I really love him?' she asked herself as she pondered this question.

Try as she might she came up with the same answer every time. She did love him with all her heart. "Yes Kagome, I do love Inuyasha with all my heart. But how can I mate him. Look at me I'm just a servant I have nothing to bring into this mating."

Kagome smiled as she said, "Nasume, I was just a human back then remember. I had nothing to bring into my mating with Sesshomaru. The only thing that I had was my love for him. That is the only thing that Inuyasha needs from you. He wants your love and he wants to be with you. As for the way you look we can take care of that."

Kagome grabbed Nasume hand as she stood and dragged her into the castle. She grabbed a couple of servants and told them what she needed and where to meet her. She dragged Nasume to the hot springs as she told her to strip that it was about time that Inuyasha got to meet the real her.

Nasume opened her eyes wide as she said, "What are you talking about Kagome?"

Kagome turned to her friend as she said, "I want you to let go of that illusion spell that you have so Inuyasha can see the real you. If he is to mate with you then he should see the real you the way you are."

Nasume's eyes opened wide. She never knew that she could see right through her illusion spell. She lowered her head as she said, "I can't, I have been hiding all these years and I don't know how he would react to seeing the real me."

Kagome put her hands on her hips as she huffed and said, "Nasume, you are beautiful in your true form. I don't know why you're hiding that you are a rare blue inu youkai. If I remember correctly from everything that I have read you are the last of your kind and you are very powerful. You suppress your powers so no one will know the truth about you. But I have known for a long time and it's about time that you quit hiding and show yourself. I guarantee you that he will love you just as you are."

Nasume relented she knew that she was not going to win this argument with her. She dropped her illusion as the true Nasume was revealed. Her hair went from a dull brown to a brilliant blue in color. Her slightly tanned skin became milky white. Her dull brown eyes were the most piercing green she had ever seen. Her eyes were beautiful as she stood there and looked at Kagome.

Kagome smiled one of her most famous smiles that would melt anyone's heart. Just then the servants came into the hot spring carrying everything that Kagome told them to get. They all got to work as they cleaned Nasume up and then dressed and fixed her hair.

But the time Kagome and the servants were done they couldn't believe the way Nasume looked. She looked gorgeous dressed in a light blue kimono with white roses running along the hem. She had on a slightly darker blue obi that set off the kimono perfectly. They had put up her hair into an almost bun with it flowing behind her. They allowed a few strands of hair to fall on each side of her cheeks that set off her features perfectly.

They brought a mirror over so Nasume could look at herself. Her eyes opened wide when she saw what she looked like. She couldn't believe that it was her that was staring back in the mirror. She looked beautiful for the first time in her life. Tears of joy started to come out of her eyes as she looked up and said, "Thank you Kagome, you have taught me never to be ashamed of who I am."

Kagome smiled as she grabbed her hand and then dragged her outside the castle where she knew that Inuyasha was pacing. She had felt his aura and knew that he was worried that she would not accept his offer.

They walked outside as they approached Inuyasha. They stopped a few feet away from him as he stopped and turned to look at them. They saw as his eyes opened wide, his mouth dropped open, and his nostrils flared when he caught Nasume's scent.

Nasume was nervous as Kagome leaned in and said in a gentle voice, "Nasume, all he wants is your love. He is your soul mate Nasume. The one destined for you. You will both be happy together. All you have to do is tell him."

Nasume heart skipped a beat when she was told that he was her soul mate. If he was then they were meant to be together. She walked over to where he was still standing with his mouth wide open. She giggled once she got closer to him as she said, "Inuyasha you might want to close your mouth before a fly goes into it."

oOo

Inuyasha had been pacing the garden. He was worried that Kagome had not been able to convince Nasume to be his mate. He knew in his heart that she was the one that was destined to be his mate but how could he convince her.

He stopped his pacing when he caught Kagome and Nasume's scent. He turned in their direction as his mouth fell open. There with standing with Kagome was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. His nostrils flared as he caught her scent of orange blossoms and knew that this was Nasume.

He saw as Nasume walked over to him and he couldn't help but look at her. She was the most stunning creature he had ever seen. When he heard her comments he quickly closed his mouth as he said, "Nasume, you look gorgeous!"

Nasume blushed at his comments as she said, "Inuyasha, this is my true form. I'm a blue inu youkai. I wanted you to see the real me before you made your decision. Do you still want to mate me knowing that I'm a blue inu?"

Inuyasha stepped closer to her as he heard her question. He pulled her closer to his chest as he leaned down and kissed her. He kissed her with such love and passion that she melted into his arms. When they finally broke from the kiss he said, "I want you to be my mate. I don't care what you are. I love you and I want to be with you."

Tears formed in Nasume's eyes as she answered his question, "Lord Inuyasha I would be honored to be your mate."

Inuyasha heart leaped with joy as she said yes to his offer. He kissed her again relishing in the feel of her in his arms as he held her close to his heart.

Kagome had been watching from a distance as she heard when Nasume accepted Inuyasha's offer to be his mate. A lone tear fell from her eyes as she watched her two best friends walk away just enjoying their time together. She knew that she would make him happy. It was about time that Inuyasha found someone that he could love and spend the rest of his life with.

She felt as a fluffy white tail wrap around her waist and was pulled into the embrace of her mate. She looked up at Sesshomaru as he leaned down and licked her tears away as she heard him ask, "Kagome why are you crying?"

She snuggled into his warmth as she replied, "These are tears of joy. Nasume has accepted Inuyasha offer to become his mate. I know that they would be happy together. She is a blue inu youkai and a very powerful one at that. She will help him rule the Southern Lands."

Sesshomaru's quirked an elegant eyebrow up as he heard what his mate had said. He never knew that Nasume was a rare blue inu youkai. Their breed has been known to carry tremendous powers before their race became none existent.

He turned as he pulled Kagome with him he had felt her weariness. She was tired and needed to rest. She would need to rest more now that the pup was getting bigger. He would have to remember to release Nasume so she could be happy with Inuyasha. It pleased him that he had found the one that he was destined for.

They walked back to their room as Kagome laid down for a while. He had to make sure that one of the other servants brought up Kagome's raw meat for tonight. She needed to keep up her strength. They would have to leave to go home soon. The pup was due to be born in about a month and a half. He would need to stay close to her until its birth.

He decided since the threat was now over in the Southern Lands that they would return in the morning to the west. He would leave his brother and his new mate to take care of this region. His own lands demanded his attention, but in the mean time he laid down next to Kagome as she turned and snuggled into his chest, his inner inu purring to lull her to sleep. Once she had fallen asleep he followed suit as he held her in his arms.

oOo

The next morning they all gathered as they said goodbye to everyone. Inuyasha and Nasume promised to visit in a month's time. Kagome had asked if they could stay when they came to visit until the pup was born. She would feel better if Nasume and Inuyasha were there.

Nasume stated that she would not miss it for the world and promised to stay until the pup was born. Kagome was happy about this as she got on Ah and Un. Once she was seated comfortably the dragon stood as he waited for his master to leave.

When Sesshomaru was done talking to his brother he nodded to the dragon as they took off into the sky heading back home to the west.

Kagome was sad to leave her friend behind but knew that she would be happy. She sighed as they traveled back home. She knew that soon she would give birth to her pup and she was not looking forward to the pain that came with it.

By the time they arrived back at the western castle Sesshomaru was sitting on top of Ah and Un holding Kagome. The trip back was a long one and she had gotten tired along the way. He held her in his arms while she slept.

They landed near the castle as the servants of the castle greeted him. They all noticed that Nasume was no longer with them as Mina came forward to take her place. They all knew that Nasume was in love with their lord's younger brother. It was only a matter of time before he had taken her as his mate. They were all happy for her. She deserved to love someone for the rest of her life.

Sesshomaru was surprised that Mina came forward to take Nasume's place. But he didn't mind since she was one of Kagome's personal guards. Her and Nasume had proven to be the most powerful females he had trained to protect his mate. He trusted the demonesses that he had selected.

He turned to Mina as he said, "Mina now that Nasume is to be my brothers mate you will take over her responsibilities. Do you know of the raw meat that I require for my mate?"

Mina bowed as she said, "Yes milord, Nasume has already instructed me on all her duties. I assure you that I will protect milady with my life and serve her well."

Sesshomaru was happy to hear this as he left her behind to go up to his chambers. Kagome needed to rest as he went to put her down.

Once he got Kagome settled in their room he was informed that some of the lower lords of the lands have come to see him on an important issue. They had said that it could not wait.

Sesshomaru was irritated that he would have to leave his mate so soon upon their return. When he left his chambers he saw Mina there waiting for him to leave as she entered the room to keep his mate company while he was gone.

The routine around the castle continued as normal. Sesshomaru was staying close to his mate as her time for give birth was approaching.

When Kagome woke up from her nap she saw Mina there sitting next to her. She greeted her warmly but she would miss Nasume the most. She had been with her since she had come to the castle and was her first friend. But she had the satisfaction of knowing that she would make Inuyasha very happy as they were meant for each other.

Mina tended to Kagome's needs just like Nasume would do. She became closer to Mina as her time drew near to have her pup. Mina knowing that this was Kagome's first pup told her what she should expect. She described what it would feel like to go into labor and what will happen during that time.

Kagome took all of this in as she was getting herself ready for the blessed day. She had talked to the castle healers about anything that might go wrong in her giving birth. They were prepared to meet any obstacle that was thrown their way. They assured her that she would be well taken care of and that they would make sure that the pup was safe.

After about a week of Kagome being back home she got an idea in her mind to repay her mate for all the raw meat she was eating. She had told him that he would have to eat the food that she enjoyed. He had told her that he would as long as she made it herself.

Kagome was helped by Mina to go down to the kitchen. She was fairly large and she swayed from side to side as she walked. It would take her breath away just to walk but this was something that she wanted to do. Her mate was busy with meetings so she was left alone for the rest of the afternoon.

She saw this as her opportunity to get him back and make him eat her cooking. She just hoped that he liked it. She was not the best cook in the world but she was not that bad either.

Kagome finally made it to the kitchen as the staff greeted her. Kagome told them what she wanted to do and they all set about to help her in her efforts. Kagome wanted to make a meal that he would like so she decided on some stir fried beef.

The castle staff was curious on how she made this dish as they all watched what she was doing. She had not had this dish in a long time. Their food was excellent but she sometime missed the food in her time.

They helped her chop up her vegetables as Kagome turned to one of the servants and asked, "Do we still have the Matsutake mushrooms?"

The servants remembered that they had brought in some mushrooms back when their lady was attacked in the forest. They had kept them for her because they didn't know what to do with them. They all watched as Kagome cut them up and then put them all in the pan with the rest of the vegetables.

The moment that the mushrooms started to cook with the other vegetables they all notice that the scent had changed. It smelled heavenly and the aroma that the food was giving off was wonderful.

Once Kagome was done cooking she tasted what she had made. It smelled good but did it taste good? She put a piece of broccoli into her mouth as she gently chewed her food. It was perfect! It was the best meal she had ever made and her mouth watered.

She gave everyone a taste of the food so they could be her judges on whether it came out good. They all praised her for they have never tasted anything like it before. It was rich and flavorful as they all tried to remember how to prepare the dish.

Kagome had told them all that it was the Matsutake mushroom that gave it that wonderful flavor. It was hard to find but all they needed was just a little bit to make the food taste even better.

The kitchen staff all agreed, as they got ready to serve the food. It was almost dinnertime and Kagome wanted to sit down and eat. She told the servant to place four settings on the table that Sesshomaru was going to eat her food or it would be his head.

The staff all laughed at her threat. Their lord would not stand a chance against her. Dinnertime came as Kagome walked into the dinning hall with Mina. She had a big grin on her face as she sat down in front of her pups. Sesshomaru was not there yet as she said to her pups, "Rin, Shippo, I want you two to know that I made dinner for us tonight. I want to know what you think about it."

Shippo looked at his mother and smiled. He knew she was a good cook but something came to his mind as he asked, "Okaa-san, you didn't make Ramein did you?"

Kagome laughed full and hardy as she said, "No Shippo I didn't make Ramein. I made a dish my mother taught me how to make. It's called stirred fried beef and I think you all will like it."

At that moment Sesshomaru walked into the dinning hall as he greeted his mate with a kiss as he sat down at the head of the table. The servants came out and gave everyone the food that was prepared.

Sesshomaru was just expecting his tea when a plate of food was put before him. He was about to protest when he heard his mate say, "Sesshomaru, this is a meal that I made myself. You promised me that you would try the food that I like to eat as long as I made it myself."

Sesshomaru growled but he had promised her that he would eat human food if she cooked it herself. He never expected her to cook. He didn't think she could so he was not worried about eating human food. He forgot that his mate came from another era and she might know how to do these things.

Everyone was waiting for him to take the first bite so they could all eat. He looked at the food that was in front of him and he had to admit that it had a wonderful aroma to it. He picked up his chopsticks as he grabbed some meat and placed it in his mouth.

Everyone watched as their lord ate the food that his mate had made for him. He kept his face clear of any emotions but on the inside he was relishing the wonderful taste of his mates food. He didn't know that she was a wonderful cook.

He noticed that no one was eating as he looked up at his mate. He saw that she was waiting for him to say something about her food as he swallowed and said, "Kagome your food taste wonderful."

Kagome's heart leaped with joy, as he liked her food. She watched as he continued to eat what she had made for him. The children seeing that their father was eating the food that their mother had made quickly got down to business as they ate their share. To their delight their father had been right and the food was very different but it tasted really good.

They all paid Kagome complements on the food and told her that she should cook more often. Kagome blushed as she said, "No I still like the food that the kitchen staff makes for us, but I promise that I will try to cook one meal a week for all of you. It will be something that I have eaten in my era that way you can try it before anyone else does."

They all agreed with this statement. They would eagerly wait for her cooking to see what her favorite foods were.

To Kagome's amazement Sesshomaru had eaten all of her food. When they were all done they all went for a walk in the garden before they retired for the night. When she was alone with her mate she asked in a shy voice, "Sesshomaru? Did you really enjoy the food that I made or did you eat it because it was a promise that you had made to me?"

Kagome waited for his answer she wanted him to be truthful with her.

Sesshomaru looked at this mate as he sensed the sincerity of her question. She truly wanted to know if he liked the food or just ate it because he said he would. He held her close to his side as he said, "I really enjoyed your food Kagome. It was different and it had a wonderful taste to it. It didn't smell like some of the food that is cooked in the castle. This was different and I can see now why you like to eat this food."

Kagome smiled when she heard his answer. He was being truthful with her and she sensed it. It made her happy that he liked what she cooked. She yawned as her mate noticed and picked her up in his arms. She rested her head on his chest as they went inside the castle. Her walk in the garden was over once he felt how tired she was.

He went up to their bedchambers as they retired for the night.

oOo

The weeks passed and Kagome was not moving around as much. It was difficult for her and she would be in pain from standing any amount of time. Sesshomaru would have to come and help her through her discomforts, as he would rub her lower back to make the pain go away.

They had placed a comfortable chair in the garden for her because she would not stay in bed all day. She was surrounded by all of her female guards and they were very protective of her. They would see to all of her needs and made sure that she rested. When their lord was detained for any reason they would make sure that they took her back inside to lay down and rest.

Kagome had been told that during the birthing of her pup that Sesshomaru would not be allowed to enter the room. They have learned from experience that it would upset the female and some of the things the female would say while she was giving birth was not something that their lord would want to hear.

Kagome giggled when she was told this. She knew in her era men were allowed to be with their mates when they gave birth. It made them a part of the process and they got to experience the child's birth. It also made them see what their mates went through to produce a pup. There would be a new level of understanding that it was a painful process and that they should be grateful for everything that they went through.

Kagome had told them that they would not be able to stop her mate from being in the same room with her. She told them to let him be in there because she would not have control of her powers and he would be the only one to control them.

The demonesses never knew this and they had to change their plans. The room they have selected was a soothing one. It was dark and it made the perfect place for Kagome to give birth. If the pup was born during the day they didn't want the harsh light to hurt its eyes. They put everything they needed in the room, as they were ready for when the pup was born.

A month after they had left the Southern Lands Nasume and Inuyasha arrived at the Western Lands. They came there by Inuyasha's demonic cloud as they landed gently in the courtyard.

Sesshomaru came out to greet them as he saw his brother land. He smirked as he said, "So Inuyasha you have learned how to form the demonic cloud to travel. It was about time. At least I didn't have to teach you how to do that."

Inuyasha snorted as he said, "I can do a lot of things now that I couldn't do before. But I promised my mate I would behave while I was here and I won't break that promise to her."

Sesshomaru turned his gaze to Nasume as he said, "Welcome back Nasume. Kagome has missed you. She is in the garden with her guards if you want to see her."

Nasume looked at her mate with hopeful eyes as Inuyasha nodded for her to leave and go and see Kagome. She bowed to Sesshomaru as she left to go see her friends.

Inuyasha watched as Nasume left his side. He was truly happy now that he was mated to her. They were powerful together and maybe in the future they would have some pups to call their own, but for now he was happy. He turned his attention to his brother as he saw his weariness. He could tell that he was tired as he asked, "Have you been having problems with Kagome? You look really tired."

Sesshomaru sighed as he said, "Kagome has been in a lot of pain lately. She is not mobile at the moment. I have to carry her everywhere she needs to go. Her back gives out because of the weight of the pup. She has been restless at night and won't sleep."

They had walked inside the castle in order to let the women talk. They knew that they would be at it for a while since they have not seen each other for over a month. They arrived at Sesshomaru study as they went in and sat down.

"I have not been able to leave the castle to go and check my lands. I'm afraid to leave her for any period of time thinking she might go into labor. I have to be here for her because she will lose control of her powers. She has already warn me about it because she can feel her control slipping." Said Sesshomaru as he was sitting behind his desk. He closed his eyes to rest them from everything he has had to deal with lately.

Inuyasha understood what his brother was going through as he said, "Well I'm here now so I can go out and check your lands to make sure everything is all right. If Kagome has already warned you that her control is slipping then you need to be close to her. She might hurt someone and that would hurt her more than anything."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru continued talking as they came up with a plan that will allow Inuyasha to check his lands and make sure that everything is all right.

oOo

Nasume was happy when her mate gave her permission to leave his side and go and see Kagome. She had to put up with him being possessive until their bonding was permanent. She has been happy with him though, he is everything that she hoped he would be and he made her happy.

Nasume finally found Kagome as she saw her resting in a large comfortable chair. Pillows surrounded her as she finally made it by her side. She looked at Kagome and noticed that she was a lot bigger than the last time she had seen her. She looked to be in pain as her eyes reflected her emotions. She became concerned as she said, "Kagome, what's wrong? Are you in much pain?"

Kagome turned her head as she picked up a familiar scent. She knew that Nasume was here in the castle and she was coming to see her. When she finally got to her tears of joy were coming from her eyes as she smiled at her best friend. She had missed her and she looked very happy.

She heard Nasume's question as she said, "No Nasume I'm not in that much pain. The pup would lie on a nerve and it will sometimes pinch it. It's very uncomfortable and it's irritating."

Nasume sat down by Kagome as they talked. She had missed these long talks with her friend as they caught up with everything that has been happening. They spent hours in the garden when their mates decided to show up.

Kagome looked up as she saw her mate and Inuyasha coming towards them. She smiled as she greeted them.

Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed his mate as he said to her, "Kagome, its time that you went inside. You have been out here for hours and you grow weak. You need to rest for a while. You can talk to Nasume later."

He saw the sadness in her eyes as she agreed to his request. He picked her up in his arms as he took her back to their room. He laid her down and she instantly fell asleep once her head hit the pillow. He stayed by her side as he thought, 'This little one is taking a lot of her energy away. I just hope that she is strong enough to give birth to it.'

Sesshomaru had noticed that Kagome's energy has not been the same since Koga took her. She would act like she was all right but you can see her aura grow weaker. He had asked the castle healers if she was all right. Koga had injured her and he was afraid that he might have damaged something inside of her.

They had said that everything appeared normal and that she was doing well. The pup seemed to be healthy and actively moving.

He sat by her side for a while when he heard a knock on the door. He got up and answered it to make sure he wouldn't wake her. There was a servant standing there waiting for him as he growled and said, "This better be important you know I hate to leave my mate when she is resting."

The servant shook in fear as he said, "Excuse me milord but you have a visitor and they say it's important. They can't wait and have requested to see you."

Sesshomaru growled he didn't want to be disturbed when he was with Kagome. She was close to giving birth and he needed to be with her. He sensed that it would be soon and there was always someone that needed to see him. He left his chambers to see what was so important that he had to be disturbed.

oOo

Kagome was in a deep sleep. She had sensed when her mate had left her side because he was being summoned. He was irritated because he had to leave her but she understood. He was very important and he needed to tend to the matters of the land. She could still take care of herself if need be.

Kagome felt when her body started to shift and change. It was a strange feeling, as it was getting ready for something. Her aura flared as it surrounded her in its light. Slowly she started to feel pain on her stomach. At first it was a dull ache and she didn't think anything of it. It was enough to wake her from her sleep but not enough to alarm the whole castle that she was going into labor.

She felt as her stomach started getting hard and then it would go away. She thought this strange because she had been told that she would have pain when she gave birth. She rubbed her stomach as she soothed the pup within her. It seemed to be upset at something and it took comfort from her attention.

Kagome would drift in and out of sleep for the rest of the day. Every time someone came to check on her she was sleeping. When they would leave her alone she would notice that her stomach would get hard again and then stop. She had no idea what was going on but she would have to ask someone soon.

Then the dull ache came back when her stomach would get hard. It would go away when it stopped. It continued for a while longer when the pain started to harder. She knew now that she was in labor and she needed help. Her mate was not with her and Mina had been sent to do something else at the moment.

She was breathing hard as she remembered some of the books that she had absorbed in her time. It gave detail instructions on how she should breathe when she went into labor. It would help her to deal with her pain as the contractions became intense.

She tried to get up out of bed but found that she had no strength. She couldn't move as the pain began to get worse. She whimpered as she started getting scared that something might happen. She knew that she could birth her pup on her own but if she had any problems she would not be able to deal with them.

At that moment another contraction hit her as she heard a knock on her door. She was too busy breathing to say anything to the person on the other side. Her only hope was that they would open the door to see if she was all right.

oOo

Nasume had not seen Kagome for hours. She had seen Sesshomaru going toward his study to see about a guest that requested to see him. She understood from what Kagome had told her that he would usually stay with her while she rested but he was not with her at the moment.

She had seen Mina running to another part of the castle as she was sent on an errand. So there was no one watching Kagome at the moment.

She decided to see if she was awake and needed company as she made her way to her chambers. When she got there she knocked on the door and waited. She was about to leave, thinking that she might be asleep, when she heard how hard she was breathing.

This was not normal for her as she opened the door slowly so she could see what was going on. Her eyes went wide when she noticed that Kagome had gone into labor and no one knew.

Nasume called to the nearest servant as she said, "Run quickly and get the castle healer up here! Lady Kagome has gone into labor."

The servant having heard that the lady of the castle was about to give birth rushed to get the healer as the castle came alive.

Nasume quickly walked to her friends bed as she said, "Kagome, the healers are coming. They should be here in a minute."

Kagome understood as she went through another contraction. This one was worse than the last and it lasted longer. She was still breathing hard when the healers finally arrived to check her. She was about to give birth as they grabbed Kagome and went to the birthing chambers.

The healers quickly made it to the chambers as they got her ready to give birth. They had put something on her back to make her feel better and lessen the pain. Kagome had mixed a paste that she could use that would dull her senses to the pain. She needed to concentrate on what she was going to do.

They had removed her clothes as they put a sheet over her body to make sure that she was covered and they had easy access to the pup. She continued to breath hard as she concentrated on the pain she was going through.

oOo

Nasume saw that the healers were taking Kagome to the birthing chambers that they had set up. She needed to find Sesshomaru and tell him what was going on. She reached his study as she quickly knocked and went inside. She didn't want to wait to be let in as she spotted Sesshomaru sitting behind his desk as she said, "Kagome has gone into labor."

She saw a flash of white leave the study and knew that Sesshomaru was heading toward his mate. Nasume then turned as she went to find her mate to tell him what was going on.

Sesshomaru raced through the castle as he picked up on Kagome's aura. She was no longer in their chambers as he raced to her location. He knew where the birthing chambers were as he finally made it there.

He about broke the door in two as he saw his mate in pain. He rushed to her side as he held her close to his chest. He didn't pick her up but he offered her his comfort.

Kagome's aura flared and the healers had enough time to jump back before they were purified. She had lost control of her powers and was now on her own. They saw as their lord held on to her to calm her. His golden teardrop turned blue as it fought with her powers to get them under control.

He was not hurt and was the only one that could be near her when her miko powers went out of control. His aura flared to cover her in its blue light as slowly he got her under control. She was in a great deal of pain as she was about to give birth to their pup.

When the barrier finally went down the healers rushed forward as they started to get her ready to push. She was close as her water broke to make way for the pup.

Sesshomaru now understood what his mate had meant when she said that she could pick up the scent of a female about to give birth. This scent was very different and very strong. It had the scent of life as it made its way out of the mother.

Once Kagome's water broke the labor pains became intense. She felt the need to push and she did. When the next pain came she pushed with all her might. She continued until the pain subsided and fell back on her mate's chest. She was still breathing hard when the next pain came and she pushed.

Slowly she could feel her pup coming out. She was being stretched wide as she continued to push. Then all of a sudden she felt when her stomach emptied and the pain was gone. She had closed her eyes from exhaustion as she continued to breath. Soon she heard the sound of her pups cry as she slowly opened her eyes.

She saw as they had placed the pup on her stomach to calm it. She purred and the pup responded in kind. The pup's scent proclaimed it to be a he as she gazed upon her son. He had his father's features, he had short silver hair but at the tips of his hair they were blue/black in color. He had pointed ears on the side of his head. He had two purple stripes on each side of his cheeks and on his forehead he held the blue crescent moon and right next to it he had a golden teardrop.

When he yawned he had four little fangs that could be clearly seen. His little claws were gently scratching at her stomach. Then Kagome felt a rush of weakness as she fell unconscious in her mate's arms. Darkness quickly took her as the room she was in went into a state of panic.

oOo

Sesshomaru watched as his mate finally give birth to their pup. He watched with fascination as she pushed their pup out of her stomach. He saw as the pup's head came out first. The healers were doing something to the pup as he let a growl escape his chest. He had no idea what they were doing but he would make sure that they did not hurt his pup.

They got ready as Kagome pushed again and he felt when she fell back breathing hard. The pup was finally out and he noticed that it was a male. He smiled at his mate for giving him an heir and a son. The love that he had for his mate grew ten fold when he saw this precious gift. He now had a family of his own and his son will one day rule the Western Lands.

He watched as they placed the pup on Kagome's stomach to settle it down. He saw her smiling weakly at her son as she looked at him. He saw her looking at the crescent moon and teardrop on his forehead.

He thought this to be strange because all pups were born without their markings. It was the father's responsibility to release their markings when they were old enough to present them to their pack as their heir.

His son already had his markings this only meant that he was very powerful in his own right. Born from the powerful inu youkai line of his father and his mother a pure heart miko and demoness, and add to that she was his soul mate made the pup powerful at this young age.

He felt the increased weakness come over his mate as she fell unconscious in his arms. Her weakness was so great that it took him with her. He fell unconscious with his mate as he held her in his arms.

oOo

The room erupted in a state of panic when they saw that their lord had also blacked out with his mate. They expected that Kagome would go unconscious from giving birth but they never figured that she would be weakened so much as to take their lord with her.

One of the healers rushed out of the room as he started to look for the others that were waiting to hear about the pup. When he stepped out of the room he saw his lords brother as he said, "Milord, something has happened to your brother. Milady finally gave birth to her son and when she went unconscious so did Lord Sesshomaru. We know that they are soul mates and we don't know what to do."

Inuyasha became alarmed as he heard the healer's words. This was not good if Sesshomaru went unconscious. He rushed into the room as he looked at his brother. He immediately noticed that he didn't have Tenseiga with him. He turned to his mate and said, "Nasume, go back to Kagome's chambers and get Sesshomaru's sword. Grab the one with the blue tassels on it because the other is Tokijin and it will hurt you."

Nasume heard her mate's orders as she rushed from the room to get the sword that he wanted. Inuyasha stepped forward as he took off his sword and laid it on top of his brother. It pulsed to life as it glowed a golden color. He knew that his sword would give him strength to keep Kagome on this plain. It was the best he could do until Tenseiga was brought to him.

oOo

Sesshomaru was floating in a black abyss as he opened his eyes. He had no idea where he was or why he was here. He knew that he held something close to his chest and he knew it was his mate. She was weak and she was slowly slipping away from him.

He held her tight as he fed her some of his energy. He was getting weaker by the minute as he tried to hold on to her. He felt a surge of power as it gave him a renewed strength to keep her with him.

This power felt familiar to him when he finally realized where this power was coming from. It was the power of Tetsusaiga. His brother must be trying to help him stay in the mortal world. He knew that he didn't have Tenseiga with him and he wondered if his brother knew where to find it. He continued to float as he held on to his mate. He needed to give her strength so she could stay with him.

oOo

Nasume rushed back to Kagome's chambers and when she entered the room she walked to the opposite side of were the bed stood and hit a secret place on the wall. Kagome had shown her were this room was just in case they needed to get to Sesshomaru's swords. He never left them out because he always hid them from his enemies. She saw as the door opened and she looked for the swords. They were sitting on the racks as she saw the sword with the blue tassels and grabbed it.

She ran back out of the room with the sword in her hands as she raced back to Kagome and Sesshomaru. She was hoping that they were still alive as she arrived in the room where her friend was located.

When she stepped in she saw a soft golden light encircle both Kagome and Sesshomaru. Her mate's sword was the one creating the aura. She handed the sword to her mate as she watched what he was going to do.

Inuyasha took the sword from his mate as he pulled it from the sheath. It pulsed to life in his hands as he placed it on his brother's body. Tenseiga glowed an eerie blue as it surrounded Sesshomaru and Kagome with its light. It continued to pulse with Tetsusaiga as both swords feed their strength to Kagome and Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha saw what the swords were doing as he reached down and added his power to the swords. He feed it his energy in order to bring back his brother. He had no desire to rule the west and his nephew needed his mother.

The crescent moon and teardrop on Sesshomaru's forehead started to glow as he was receiving the power that his brother offered him.

Nasume saw what her mate was doing as she stepped forward and placed her hand on the swords. Her aura flared as a tremendous amount of power came forth and engulfed them all. She wanted to help as she released her true powers to bring back her best friend and sister.

Sesshomaru felt a great serge of power go through his body. He felt the strength that he got as he channeled it to his mate.

Kagome moved in his arms as she slowly started to get stronger. She opened her eyes to see that she was floating with Sesshomaru in a black void. She had no idea what happened as she said, "Sesshomaru were are we?"

When Sesshomaru heard Kagome speak to him he was overcome with joy. She was back with him as he said, "We must be in between the mortal world and the after life. You were so weak from giving birth that you brought us here. Inuyasha must have found Tenseiga because I feel its power being added to my own. But I never knew that my sword held all this power."

Kagome concentrated, as she said, "No mate Nasume is adding her power to the swords and that is the power that you feel. She does not want us to go to the after life so she is helping your brother hold us to the mortal plain. We should leave this place and go back home. I want my pup."

Sesshomaru couldn't agree more with his mate as he concentrated. He took them both back to the mortal plain.

Inuyasha saw the tremendous amount of power that his mate had. She released it as she gave her strength to help his brother and Kagome. She didn't want them to leave this world as she anchored them to this plain.

Inuyasha saw, as his mate was getting weak. He reached out with his arm as he caught her before she fell. He held her in his arms as he looked at his brother with concern. The power that Nasume had feed the swords was still being feed to Sesshomaru, as his markings were getting brighter. He continued to watch as he saw his brother start to move.

Slowly Sesshomaru opened his eyes. He saw the look of concern in his brother's eyes as he looked at Kagome. She was still not awake as he nuzzled her to see if she would wake up. Her breathing was becoming stronger as her heart rate increased. Tenseiga flared as it engulfed her body in a blue aura and healed her internal wounds.

The battle she had fought with Koga had done some damage to her body. She was keeping the pain at bay until the pup was born. But once her body went through the pains of childbirth the injuries he had caused when she hit the ground hard came back with a vengeance. It weakened her to the point of death if it were not for her mate. His strength along with his brother's and Nasume's held her to the mortal world as she fought to come back.

Once Tenseiga had healed all of Kagome's wounds she started to open her eyes. She was tired but she was back with the people that she loved. She smiled at her mate as she said to everyone in the room, "Thank you all."

She turned her head and noticed that Nasume was unconscious in Inuyasha's arm and became worried for her friend. "Inuyasha is Nasume all right?"

Inuyasha smiled, he never knew how close both these women were to each other. They could truly be sisters for they cared about each other. "Yes Kagome Nasume is fine. She is just tired from giving all of her energy to the swords. She wanted you to stay with her."

Kagome smiled as she turned to the healers and said, "Where is my pup?"

One healer stepped forward with a small bundle in his arms as he gave the pup to Kagome. She uncovered him as she let everyone see what he looked like. They were all surprised that he had his markings as Inuyasha said, "Sesshomaru? Aren't pups supposed to be born without their markings? Why does your pup have his?"

Sesshomaru thought about this as he said, "Yes, normally a pup is born without any markings at all. It is the father's responsibility to bring out the markings and then introduce him or her to his pack as their heir. The only thing that I can come up with is that he is very powerful in his own right. He comes from our father's bloodline, which is very strong in itself. His mother is a pure heart miko and demoness. That along with the fact that she is my soul mate makes him very powerful. Remember brother that we release their markings when they have reach a certain power level and then their training begins."

Inuyasha nodding his understanding of why his nephew had his markings, he had to admit that the pup looked exactly like his brother. He just hoped that Kagome would teach him how to care and not let him be cold like his brother. He knew that his brother wasn't that cold but when he dealt with others he was.

They all noticed that the pup was starting to fuss as he was looking for something to eat. It was their queue to leave them alone to tend to him. They all congratulated Sesshomaru on his son as they left.

Once the door was closed Kagome moved her son to her breast as he started to eat. The first time he lashed on he bit her as she growled at her son. He loosened his hold on her as he settled to eat. She looked at her son as he feed. He had a very strong appetite as he was drinking everything she had for him in one breast. She soon had to switch him to the other as he settled to eat again.

Sesshomaru watched with fascination. He saw as Kagome brought the pup to her breast so he could feed. When he bit her he was about to tell her how to make him loosen his hold when she growled at her son. He saw as the pup loosened his hold on his mother as he settled down to eat. For a little one he was very hungry. Now he knew why she ate all that raw meat that he had brought up to their room.

He watched as she switch him to the other breast as he continued to feed. Kagome rested her head on his chest as he brought his arm around her and held her close to his heart. His inner inu was happy to see the new addition to their pack. He was proud of their son as he purred his containment.

Kagome felt as the pup's enthusiasm was slowing down. He was getting full and he was going back to sleep. She purred as she lulled her son back to sleep when he let go of her breast. He was asleep again as she gazed upon the wonderful sight in her arms. He was her son, now she knew what it felt like to have a child of her own.

She breathed out deeply as she said to her mate, "Sesshomaru what are we going to call him?"

Sesshomaru thought about her question as he said, "Why don't we call him Seishiro?"

She thought about this name as she said, "I like Seishiro. I think it's the perfect name for him."

Sesshomaru smiled as they named his son Seishiro. Then he heard his mate say, "Sesshomaru, can we go back to our room?"

He complied with his mate's wishes as he grabbed her along with his son and walked back to their room. Once in their chambers Kagome settled down to rest. She was curled on her side with the pup tucked against her chest. He laid down next to her as he wrapped his tail around her and their son as he fell asleep with them in his arms.

His family was now complete as he had his son and mate safe in his arms. Now he truly understood what his father had meant by did he have something to protect.

oOo

This is the end to another chapter. Sesshomaru now has a son to call his own and he has an heir for his lands. Inuyasha is now mated to Nasume and she is very powerful in her own right.

I wanted to thank Advi for providing me with a list of names for Sesshomaru's pup. I liked this one and thought that it would match the pup perfectly.

Until the next chapter!

Ja ne!


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

The next few days the castle inhabitance found that the Lord of the Western Lands was very protective of his new son and mate. The lady of the castle was not seen for days after she gave birth to her son. It was a well-known fact that Inu Youkai would protect their young when born and until the bonding was complete they would not let others near the pup.

The only one's allowed to see them were Rin and Shippo. Since they were recognized as their own pups they were allowed to see their new brother. Shippo and Rin were happy to see their new brother. They couldn't wait until he was old enough to play with them. Even though they had studies they still found time to play with the rest of the children of the castle.

After about a week of being protected by Sesshomaru Kagome and her new pup left their bedchambers as they walked downstairs to greet the rest of the castle. Everyone was happy to see their lady up and about again. Sesshomaru was still by her side as they greeted friends and family.

Inuyasha and Nasume had not left the castle since the day the pup was born. Inuyasha wanted to leave but his mate would not leave until she knew that Kagome was all right.

The females of the castle were happy to see the pup for the first time. Nasume was the first to hold him as Kagome gave him to her. She growled to her son before she gave him to Nasume so he wouldn't fuss and he would know that he was still safe with his mother.

Sesshomaru watched everything to make sure his son was not hurt in anyway. When the pup finally fussed because he was hungry Kagome then excused herself to go and feed him.

Inuyasha saw his chance as he walked up to his brother and said, "Sesshomaru I must head back to the Southern Lands. Now that you're not being so protective of Kagome and the pup you can take control of your lands again. We will come and visit in a months time to see how everything is going."

Sesshomaru understood his brother as he said, "Thank you brother. I appreciate you staying here until everything was fine with Kagome. She would have hated to see Nasume gone before she let her hold the pup. We will keep in touch with each other and if there is any problems just let me know and I will be there to help you."

Inuyasha knew what his brother had meant as they said their goodbyes and headed back to the Southern Lands.

oOo

Things settled down in the castle once all the guest were gone. Kagome had her normal routine with her new pup now. The demonesses of the castle helped Kagome raise her son.

Mina had been very helpful when it came to the pup. If Kagome had any questions she would normally asked Mina and she would help her along the way.

When the pup was about 3 months old Tususki came to visit. He was introduced to the pup and he was happy to see such a wonderful happy boy. He noticed right away the markings on the pup and had asked Sesshomaru about them.

Sesshomaru told Tususki that he was born with them and he confirmed his suspicions that his pup was indeed very powerful. Only the most powerful youkai would be born with their markings.

Tususki couldn't have been happier for Sesshomaru. He had his heir and son and you could tell that he would be a wonderful father. He was very attentive to the pup's needs and that of his mates. He would take over the pups care when she needed a break so she could tend to other matters.

He didn't really trust his servants to tend to the pup the way he or his mate did. He wouldn't go anywhere without his family and he was always close to home. When he would check on the lands he would take Shippo with him because he was training him on the duties of being a Lord.

Even though Shippo could never take over the Western Lands he knew that his son would look up to his brother for advice. Shippo learned quickly and was loved by all in his kingdom. He became very powerful in his own right and he would protect his mother, sister, and new baby brother viciously.

He had proven himself to be a great protector when his mother was out in the woods with his sister showing her how to pick herbs. They had gone just outside the castle gates and were being watched closely by the guards. A panther youkai decided to attack as the soldiers that were surrounding them tried to protect them.

He had tried to get his mother back inside the gate when the panther got away from the soldiers and went to attack his mother. Shippo stepped in front of his mother as he let a powerful blast of his fox fire go that killed the youkai before it did any harm to his family.

By the time that Sesshomaru got there the danger was gone and he was told what his eldest son had done. Sesshomaru was very proud of his son for protecting his mother and gave him great praise.

Shippo was happy with the praise but only said that he would protect his mother no matter what and any siblings that he had. It was his duty as eldest son.

Time passed and Seishiro was now over a year old. Tususki came to visit and this time he had brought his youngest son with him on that visit. He was training him as well and would often accompany his father on such trips.

Tususki introduced his youngest son, Itsuru, to Sesshomaru and Kagome. Kagome fell in love with the boy for he was very kind and well mannered. He looked just like his father. His hair was silver. He had one stripe on each side of his cheek that was magenta in color. His eyes were the deepest of blue. He had a six-point star on his forehead signifying that he was heir to the Northern Lands. When she introduced him to her daughter and son Kagome noticed the look on Rin's face as she smiled warmly at Itsuru.

Rin, who was now eleven in human years but in demon years she was almost a hundred, was starting to get interested in boys.

It was hard for Kagome to understand the age difference between humans and demons. Sesshomaru had explained that demon children aged more slowly than human ones. He said that since Rin was ten humans' years old when they transformed her that her real age now was about 99. He told her that a human aged about 9 years for every one that a demon would age. There would be a time when their bodies looked like they were in their mid twenties and they would physically stop aging.

Although their bodies looked young they were much older than their human counter parts. They needed to be protected much longer than human children. That's why when the Great War broke out over the female demons it had almost made the race none existence. It took a long time for a demon child to reach maturity.

She already had a long talk with her daughter and she would be watching for the day that she bled so she could make sure she kept her safe. That was all she needed at the moment was for her daughter to reach puberty and have every male in the castle go after her.

Tususki son was a little older than Rin. He was 135 but his body looked like a 15 year old and very handsome. She did not agree with the whole arranged marriage thing but if Rin was interested in Tususki youngest son when she got older then they should be able to make that decision by themselves.

oOo

Two years after he had mated Nasume Inuyasha announced that his mate was pupped. Kagome was happy for Nasume. She had known for a long time that she had wanted a pup of her own. She had not gone into full heat until just recently and now she was pupped. They promised to be there when the pup was due to be born because they didn't want a repeat of what happened with Kagome and Sesshomaru.

Seven months later Sesshomaru and Kagome were at the Southern castle as they awaited the birth of Inuyasha's pup. Nasume was just as bad as Kagome when it came to the discomforts she felt towards the end of her pregnancy. The only good thing about it was that Kagome was able to deliver Nasume's pup when the time came.

Nasume didn't feel that much pain because of Kagome. She had done her best to perfect her medicine that would take away most of the pain. She had succeeded with this medicine for Nasume almost didn't feel any pain at all. She instructed Nasume on when to push when the time was right. When Nasume was done she had given birth to a beautiful baby girl that Inuyasha loved with all his heart.

She was perfect in his eyes as she looked like her mother. She had beautiful light blue hair and golden eyes like her father. She didn't have any of her markings when she was born and he knew when the time came he would make them appear when she was ready. They named her Ayano.

Just like his brother had done for him when his son was born so did Sesshomaru do for his brother. They stayed in the Southern Lands until the pup was bonded to her parents and then they left to go home.

oOo

The years passed and Kagome's son was getting big. He was now 54 years old, but his body was that of a 6 year old, and learning a lot from his parents. They had found out that he had some of Kagome's powers. Although he did not have holy powers they did find out that he knew about potions and spells. He would make up his own spells when he wanted something and Kagome had to put a stop to what he could do. She had sealed his powers until he was old enough to learn how to use them properly.

Sesshomaru for his part was training his son with a sword. He started him at an early age so he could get used to the feel of a sword. When he was old enough he would present him with his own sword made of his fangs.

He had given Shippo and Rin their own swords when they mastered it. They each had a fang of his that would alert him when the sword was pulled from its sheath. It would also protect them until he got to them.

With Rin's sword Totosai had added the power to repeal unwanted attention from males. He knew from experience that males could get forceful when it came to females. He wanted his daughter protected when she was not with him.

This had proved to be her safety net and the suitors demise when the sword would repeal the unwanted male. When they would finally woke up from the blast that the sword gave them, they would look up to see the Lord of the Western Lands standing in front of them. It would be any male's death for trying to take advantage of his daughter.

Kagome through the years had kept in touch with her sister Sango. They were living happily in Kaede's village. Kagome learned through them when Kaede finally passed away. She had gone and attended the funeral for the woman that was like a grandmother to her. She had taught her so many things throughout the years that she would miss her greatly.

Sango now had two boys and two girls to add to her family. Miroku had taken over the duties of Lady Kaede and was the village monk. He protected the village with his spells and holy powers. When they were fighting a losing battle they would send word back to Kagome who would always showed up and help them.

Rin was growing up and so was Shippo. Rin was now 144 years old, but with a body of a 16 year old, and very interested in Itsuru. He would come to visit her every chance he got. They were friends in the beginning but then as they both matured they began to fall in love.

Sesshomaru was not happy about his daughter being in love but he didn't have a choice in the matter. His daughter has already gone through her first heat and it was not a pretty sight in the castle. A few of the servants had met their death by their lord's hand when they wouldn't back down from trying to get to Rin. Her heat scent, which was just like her mothers, was very powerful. It attracted unwanted youkai to the castle and Sesshomaru would have to fight them off.

Kagome for the most part would try to suppress her daughters heat. She didn't want her to go through what she did when she got pupped with Seishiro. She knew the pain that the heat would cause as she tried to protect her daughter.

Tususki had come to the Western Lands at his youngest son's request. If he wanted a mating between Rin and Itsuru, he would have to speak to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru didn't want to talk about his only daughter getting mated. He was still very protective of her. They were in his study discussing the issue when Kagome intervened on her daughter's behalf.

They were among family so she didn't have to wait to speak to him in private as she said, "Sesshomaru you can't protect Rin for the rest of her life. I know that she loves Itsuru very much and you can't keep them apart. I don't think it's your decision to make and it should be up to Rin and Itsuru to make that decision. If Itsuru loves Rin and he asks her to be his mate, and she accepts, then they should be allowed to mate. I know Rin is still young but she is old enough to know what she wants."

Sesshomaru didn't like what he was hearing but he had to give in to his mate's logic. It was true he could not stop her from getting mated. They all turned their attention to Itsuru who was sitting there not saying a word as Sesshomaru said, "Itsuru if you ask my daughter to be your mate and she consents to it then you have my blessing, but if she refuses then you have no claim over her."

Itsuru understood what he was being told as he went to find the love of his life. He found her in the gardens like always as she was walking among the flowers that were in full bloom. He picked a red rose as he took off the thorns. He didn't want it to hurt Rin as he made his way towards her.

Rin immediately noticed that Itsuru was coming as she turned to greet him. When he reached her he brought the flower from around his back as he said to her, "Rin you are my heart and soul. There is not a day that goes by that I don't think about you. You hold in your hands my heart that can only be given to one person. This rose represents the love that I hold for you and I ask you now if you will be my mate for life?"

Rin's eyes started to tear as she heard Itsuru speak. He loved her and wanted her as his mate. She took the rose from his hand, as she smelled the beautiful fragrance that it gave off. Her heart leaped with joy as she said, "Oh Itsuru you have made me the happiest person in the world. Yes I would love to be your mate!"

She jumped as she landed in his arms and he kissed her passionately. It was true love at work as the adults watched from the window of Sesshomaru's study. He growled but it looked like Rin had accepted his offer to be his mate.

Sesshomaru turned to Tususki and said, "It appears that now we really are family. Rin has accepted your son as her mate and I give my blessing. But this is the threat that I make to you, if I find that he has hurt her in anyway I will kill him."

Tususki chuckled as he said, "You don't have to worry about that my friend because if I find out he hurt her in anyway I will kill him myself."

Kagome shook her head and left the study as she left her mate to talk about male things while she tended to the other things in the castle. Her daughter was to be Itsuru mate, she was happy on one side but sad on the other. She would miss Rin but she knew that her daughter would be happy and well protected.

oOo

Kagome continued to see the country change as time passed by. She knew the different time lines of when everything would happen. She would make sure that she was not pupped or have any young children when she knew trouble was coming to the land.

Kagome wouldn't get pupped until her children didn't need her care anymore. That would usually last for about 100 years or so. Then she would feel the need to have a child in her arms again and would go into heat.

Sesshomaru was not all that receptive to having any more pups because of what happened with Seishiro. So they decided not to have any for a while longer. Kagome agreed to his request, as she would wait to have more children.

oOo

Things were quit in the Western and Southern Lands for a long time. They lived a quite life with no problems. Her son was almost grown now and he was still at home training with his father.

Kagome had asked Sesshomaru if they could have another pup. He had told her no that it would be too risky. She knew that the lands would be safe for another 150 years and she yearned to have another pup.

Kagome went into heat and it about drove Sesshomaru mad. He didn't want to pup her and had placed her in his secret room to protect her. When she broke free of his secret place, because he would not tend to her needs, she had rushed into the forest looking for a male that would help her.

Youkai came from miles around looking for the strong female with the alluring scent. She battled and killed many of them for being weak.

Sesshomaru finally realizing that his mate was gone and had gone after her. He found her in the forest battling about twenty demons when he stepped in and killed them all. He had to make her submit to his will before he was able to take her back to the secret room he had for her.

Her scent was over powering as it sent him over the edge with his inner inu. Their inner inu had called to each other as they both broke free of their hold and mated. By the time Sesshomaru noticed what was happening they were joined and he knew that she would be pupped again.

When Kagome's heat finally went away she was pupped. This time Sesshomaru discovered that her being pupped was not so bad. He knew what to expect and she was agreeable to everything he had requested of her.

He had forgotten how Kagome got when she was pupped and he enjoyed himself fully. Her passion was on over drive and he couldn't get enough of her. When the time came for her to give birth she was not in the same condition she was the last time. She was still weak but not as weak as she had been with Seishiro.

She gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. She too was born with two purple stripes on each side of her cheeks. She had a crescent moon on her forehead along with the blue teardrop of her mother. She didn't have the flames under the teardrop, which meant she was not a pure heart miko. She had blue/black hair with the tips of her mane being silver like her fathers. Her eyes were the bluest he had ever seen with a golden hue around the outside of the edge of her iris. She had milky white skin that was very soft to the touch.

Sesshomaru upon seeing his daughter let a growl escape his chest warning any male away from his little girl. He had already lost one daughter because she was mated now but his mate gave him another to love. They had decided to name her Tomiko.

Tomiko was Kagome's pride and joy. She was a miko like her mother and she trained her daughter well. She had a temper just like Kagome and she showed her how to control it.

Tomiko learned from an early age that she had her father wrapped around her little finger. All it took was the sad puppy dog eyes from her and he would give her anything she wanted. Kagome had to step in many times when she had denied her daughter things only to have her mate give it to her.

oOo

Kagome sensed that the time was coming for the great war. She had lost Sango and Miroku a many years ago from old age. They had lived a long and happy life in Kaede's village and her children now protected it.

Kagome and Sesshomaru both swore to look after their decedents. They were all very close and they considered them family. All of Sango's children knew who Kagome was. Once their parents died Kagome requested that her name be kept a secret. She could not let it be known that she was the time traveling miko that helped Inuyasha gather the jewel shards many centuries ago. History in her time did not have a name for her. They only knew her as the Lady of the Lands and she wanted it to stay that way.

All of Sango's children complied with her wishes. Within time they had built a hut over the well to protect it from any harm. The village itself was starting to grow in size, as it would live up to the city it would be called in the future. Sango's daughters turned out to be powerful miko's. It was Kagome who had trained them and then had them protect the village they lived in.

Sesshomaru held the deed to the land for the shrine and all of Inuyasha's forest. They wanted to protect the land and make sure it would be there in the future.

Kagome knew that the holy wars were coming and with it the extinction of the youkai. They had already received word that Kumo had let foreigners come into his lands. Soon they will take over the east and make a push to the North, South, and West.

Kagome thought it best to gather the other two lords and tell them what was going to happen. She had a plan to protect them all but it will take massive coordination to do it. The first one she had to convince would be her mate. He was always after her to tell him about anything that could threaten the peace of the lands. Well this time he would get his wish.

Kagome had found her mate in his study like usual. He was forever buried in paperwork. She knocked on the door before she entered. She walked over to his desk and sat in the chair directly across from him as she sat there waiting for him to acknowledge her.

Sesshomaru looked up from his paperwork and noticed the concerned look in his mate's features. He knew something was wrong when she was here to talk to him. He stared at her for a few minutes as she gathered her thoughts.

When she was ready she started to tell her mate what was coming. "Sesshomaru I think it's about time that we call Tususki and Inuyasha to the Western Lands for a meeting. There is something big that is going to happen that will change our future forever. Now that Kumo has let the foreigner into his lands they will start to spread from there. Soon there will be a war and I want to prevent what is going to happen to the youkai."

Sesshomaru listened intently to his mate. He knew it was going to be bad and it was. He was concerned as he asked, "How much time do we have before this war breaks out?"

Kagome took a deep breath as she said, "It will be about 50 years. I know it's still a while but it will take all that time to get everything ready."

Sesshomaru understood as he said, "All right Kagome I will send messages to Tususki and Inuyasha and have them come here in a months time. Then you can explain what is going to happen."

Kagome agreed as she left his study to go and tend to her duties. She had been working hard with the castle staff for over two years now to get things started. Sesshomaru never notices what she does so it was very easy to keep things from him or he would have asked her two years ago what was going on.

For the past two years Kagome had transformed the highest level of the castle into her working domain. Her knowledge was great for she knew many things that would happen in the future but she also had a mind of her own as she worked out complex medicine that would not be seen for at least two centuries. She used this medicine now to help the people of the land. She knew she couldn't help everyone but she would be ready when major epidemics would brake out over the land.

About a year ago a major flu epidemic broke out and had nearly destroyed three villages before she got a handle on the disease. She knew what medicine she needed but making it was the problem.

She had set up what looked like a lab in one of the rooms upstairs and that's where she would do her work. Her knowledge of herbs and potions helped her to create the medicine that she needed. When the time came and she heard what was going on she would gather her supplies and then head out to help the people.

Sesshomaru would often go with her for he feared that she would get hurt but she proved that she could handle herself very well against sick patients. Once the disease was gone they would head back toward the Western Lands until the next problem arose.

The healers of the land knew that if they could not cure someone of their disease that they could always go to her and she would know what to do. Many healers came to the castle and stayed because they wanted to learn from Kagome. She would welcome them and then show them her work area. They were all amazed at the different things that she had and would ask many questions.

Once they all understood they would all work together to come up with medicine that would cure the diseases that their people would have. Kagome had effectively set up the first research lab known to the country and no one ever knew about it except the people or youkai that worked with her.

She had worked all day in the castle getting things ready for the other lord's visit. She was tired as she headed up toward her room. Sleep would elude her until she talked to her mate. She knew that he had many questions for her and she would answer as many as she could. She walked into her room as she went to the window and sat down. It was a moonless night and the stars were the only things that were lighting the night sky.

She sighed as she thought, 'How can I protect so many? How can I convince them to hide in the human world? I know that they would hate me because I was human before and it's the humans that will do this to them. But I don't see another way around this. The holy men that are coming are very powerful and even Sesshomaru will not be able to withstand the attack they will make.' She stayed there by the window as she continued to contemplate what was to come.

Sesshomaru was on his way to bed. He was tired and he wanted to talk to his mate. He knew that it was late and he hoped that she would still be awake. He had finally finished all of his work until the next batch came in that needed his attention.

He finally made it to his room as he looked for his mate. To his surprise she was not in bed. He sniffed the room and found her sitting on the window ledge looking out into the darkened land. There were no lights on in the room, which surprised him. She would always leave a candle for him when he would come to bed late at night.

He walked over to her as he nuzzled into her neck. She returned his affections with a purr of her own. He had her attention at least as he pulled away from her and asked, "Kagome I want you to tell me everything that is going to happen."

Kagome sighed she knew that this question was coming. No matter how much time she had to prepare to answer this particular question it was still hard for her. She took a deep breath as she told him everything that will happen in the next 50 years. By the time she was done the shame of what those humans were going to do was weighing heavily on her shoulders.

Sesshomaru seeing his mate in distress pulled her into his embrace as he started to purr. It soothed her soul as she held on to him like a lifeline. She had never in her life felt so helpless.

"Don't worry Kagome I'm sure that everyone will agree with your plans. You know that we will never be able to save everyone but the one's we do save will give you their thanks in the end. It will be hard but we will survive this war." Said Sesshomaru as he comforted her.

He picked her up in his arms as he moved her to their bed. He wanted to take her mind off what was going to happen as he stripped her of her clothes and they enjoyed each other for the rest of the night.

oOo

The month passed and finally Tususki and Inuyasha came to the Western castle. They met in Sesshomaru's study to hear what was so important that they had to have this meeting. The last time they had a meeting like this Kagome had informed them that Kumo had let foreigners into his lands and that they had to close their borders to them or risk losing their lands.

It had been a combined effort between Kagome, Rin, and Nasume to put up a powerful barrier all along their boarders. Each of them had stood on top of their respective castle. Kagome had given each of them a medallion that would allow her to speak to each of them. When the time was right they each cast their spells over their lands.

Kagome, being the most powerful of the three, reached out with her aura to the other two lands and fortified the barriers surrounding them. Nasume although she was not a miko had great powers and could cast spells. With Kagome's teachings she was able to bring out her true powers to protect.

When Kumo had learned what they had done he became enraged and demanded to know why they had put barriers around their lands. All three lords responded that he had let foreigners into his lands that were dangerous. They had warned him that if he let them into his lands that they would close off their boarders and would not permit anyone from the east to enter their lands.

Kumo had huffed and did as he pleased. He didn't care about what they had said. They brought with them money to buy his goods and they paid handsomely for them. He had agreed to let them into his lands as long as they brought his goods.

With all the problems that Kumo was having he was still-hunting for the perfect mate. He had only 25 years to go before he would have to give up his lands if he didn't find a suitable mate. He knew that Sesshomaru and Tususki would test her, but he had gotten word that Kagome would be able to test her as well because she was the Lady of the South.

He knew that Sesshomaru brother was Lord to that region but because the Southern Lands were part of the West he was a Lord under Sesshomaru's rule. That still entitled Sesshomaru's wench to test his future mate. He knew he had to find a strong one or he would risk having her killed in the test of strength. He knew that Sesshomaru would not show any compassion for the mate he picked because he had openly insulted his mate in the past. So he still searched the lands for a perfect mate.

oOo

So now Inuyasha, Nasume, and Tususki sat in Sesshomaru's study waiting for them to come in and tell them what was going on. A few minutes later Kagome and Sesshomaru came into the office as the meeting got started.

Sesshomaru stood in front of all of them and said, "I want to thank you all for coming. Kagome has some very disturbing news that we all must listen to." With that he sat down and let his mate address all in his study.

Kagome took a deep breath to calm her nerves. What she had to say was very disturbing and it hurt deeply. She lowered her head as she started to them what was going to happen. "First of all I want to say that I'm truly sorry for what is going to happen. But it is time that you all knew the truth about how I know about all of these things."

She sighed as she continued. "In order for all of you to understand why I know about what is about to occur I must tell Tususki and Nasume that I am from the future. I came here to the Sengoku Jidai when I was 15. I was pulled into an old well where I lived with my family in modern Japan by a centipede demon. She wanted the Shikon No Tama that was within my body.

To make a long story short I broke the Shikon No Tama when a demon took it from me and Inuyasha helped me gather the shards back. Once the Tama was put back together and I got rid of it my way home was closed.

The history books back in my era told of the great holy wars that came and destroyed the youkai of the lands. It also said that it started in the east and then spread everywhere. I have so far reframed from interfering in what will happen in the future. I let history run its course until now. I can't let the youkai race get extinct. I have decided to intervene and now we have to prepare for what is going to happen."

Everyone was silent as they listened to Kagome. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru knew why she had told Tususki and Nasume, they had a right to know.

Tususki was completely shocked at what Kagome had said. He never knew that she was from the future. He had thought that her mannerisms were strange and that she was well educated but he never suspected anything like this. If what she was saying is true then they were all due to die soon, this did not sit well with him as he said, "All right Kagome what do you have planned to prevent us from becoming as you say extinct."

Kagome chuckled understanding his meaning as she said, "Extinct means that a race does not exist anymore. But my plans are simple. I want to hide the youkai in the human world. They can all wear a concealment spell. It will hide their demon features and they can live freely among the humans.

I know that I will not be able to save everyone for there will be some that would rather fight than live among the humans. There will also be a time when we will have to leave our homeland because of what is coming but that is 200 years in the future. I will let everyone know when the time comes. Then after everything settles down we can return home."

Kagome looked up as she saw everyone's faces. They were deep in thought as she stood and pulled Sanshunojingi from its sheath. She held it in her hands as she looked at the blade. She remembered what her mother had said to her that one day when she fled Sesshomaru for lying to her.

You could see the tears appearing in her eyes as she continued. "My mother told me an interesting story when I was home. She told me that the Lady of the Lands died in the holy wars protecting her people. She said that her love for her mate is what drove her to protect the lands and the mate she loved so much. My mother asked to see my sword because the sword she read about had two inu youkai engraved on the blade.

When she saw my sword she breathed a sigh of relief knowing that the legends she read about was not about me. When Sesshomaru gave me this sword it had only one inu youkai engraved on the blade." She turned the blade so all could see it. There in the middle of the blade they saw the two-inu youkai that her mother had told her about.

She took a deep shuttering breath as she continued. "I was not mated at the time my mother saw my sword. At least I gave her a little comfort in knowing that the person she read about was not me. But after I mated Sesshomaru the other Inu Youkai appeared on my blade and I knew that what she had told me had been the truth. In the holy wars the youkai will disappear from this world never to be seen again."

Tears of sorrow were coming down her cheeks as she tried to hold herself together as she continued. "She said that no one knew what happened to the Lady of the Lands or to the Lords. They all disappeared after this war. I want to protect as many youkai as I can but I'll understand if you refuse my plans and want to fight for I will fight with you to the very end."

Sesshomaru seeing that his mate was upset got up from his chair as he went to comfort her. Everyone was quiet for a while as they let the information all sink in.

Tususki was the first to come out of his thoughts as he said, "Kagome I know you mean well and we will lose many. I for one will try to convince my people to accept a concealment spell but how are we to do this? Not everyone can cast a concealment spell on themselves."

Kagome got herself together as she said, "I have been working on that for two years now." She reached into her pocket and pulled a ring out and gave it to Tususki. He looked at it with curiosity as he looked at Kagome for an explanation.

Kagome smiled at Tususki and said, "Put it on."

Tususki did as he was told and didn't feel anything but to everyone else in the room they saw him change into a human. His hair went to a dark brown in color and his eyes changed to a light blue. He noticed his missing fangs when he ran his tongue over his teeth. He looked at his hands and he had human fingernails instead of claws. He noticed that his tail was gone as he quickly stood up in a panic.

Kagome saw the expression on his face as she asked, "Well what does it feel like to be human?"

Tususki was shocked that he had turned human. He still had all of his demonic powers. But for anyone who was looking at him they could not tell he was a demon. His aura was changed and it showed him to be a human. He smiled as he said, "This is amazing did you cast this spell?"

Kagome smiled as she said, "Yes I cast this spell. I can give you all rings for the men or bracelet for the women that will conceal their demonic nature. I will add another feature to the concealment spell that will allow the wearer to see other demons in their true form but will hide them from the humans, holy men, or miko's. They will not notice that you are a demon and this will protect you all.

We can live in peace and still have our own lands where we can be in our true forms. We can cast concealment spells on buildings, hospitals, and we can also put a spell of normalcy so if anyone comes to our homes they will not be able to tell that we are youkai. We can hide everything from the humans view and still function in their society."

Everyone like this idea as they all agreed with Kagome's plan. They chose to live among the humans and hide who they truly were.

This pleased Kagome as she said, "It will take a while to make the rings and bracelets and then for me to cast my spell over them. We can start the process in the mean time by convincing our people that this is the best thing we can do. But we can't let the humans know what we are doing. Only those select few that we can trust will know what we are doing but the rest of the population cannot know. We have to let them think that we have all been destroyed."

They all agreed to her plan as the woman left the study to let the men talked about business like always. Nasume chose to follow Kagome to see what she was going to do. It was always more interesting to be with her than with her mate.

Kagome was going down toward the kitchens where she had been perfecting her recipe for Ramein. She knew that Inuyasha missed his favorite noodles from her era. The hardest thing that she had to perfect was the taste of it. She had worked hard on it until she finally got it right. She was on her way to the kitchen because she had some cooking down there now and wanted to see if it was done.

She noticed that Nasume was following her as she said, "Nasume, is there something that I can help you with?"

Nasume smiled, as she said, "No, I just wanted to go with you, it's boring if I stay with my mate. All they ever talk about is business so I decided to come with you if you don't mind."

Kagome giggled as she said, "Yes I know. All our mates ever talk about is business. They will be great businessmen in a few hundred years. But I'm on my way to the kitchen. I have something that I have been working on for a while and I think that I just got the recipe right. If it is then Inuyasha is in for a treat."

Nasume was excited as she said, "What are you cooking Kagome that would make Inuyasha happy? You never cook unless it's for your weekly dinner."

"Has Inuyasha ever told you about Ramein or ninja food?" asked Kagome as she continued to go toward the kitchen.

Nasume thought about her question as she said, "Inuyasha has told me about the ninja food that you would always make for him when you traveled around the country searching for jewel shards. He said that you don't make it any more and he misses it."

Kagome giggled as she said, "Well that ninja food came from my era. The cooking he said I did for him consisted of me boiling water and putting it into a cup for him until the noodles cooked. I would always bring it back with me whenever I went home. But since the well has been closed he has not had any to eat. The sauce is what's difficult to make. But I think I have perfected the taste of it so it matches what he used to eat."

They both finally made it to the kitchen as Kagome went to the pot that was cooking slowly over a fire. The kitchen staff had been watching it for her so it wouldn't burn. When she uncovered the pot it smelled just like Ramein.

Kagome's smile grew big on her face as she turned to her friend and said, "Perfect!"

She showed Nasume how to make the noodles and once that was done she mixed the sauce with it. It smelled just like the Ramein she used to make for Inuyasha as she started to giggle.

She had an evil glare in her eyes as she turned to her friend and said, "Do you want to see how your mates reacts to Ramein? It's very funny to watch but I have to warn you, you must stand away from the pot before he arrives. He just about attacks anyone who is near the stuff."

Nasume agreed she wanted to see what her mate would do when he smelled his favorite food. It tasted really good and she could not blame her mate for going crazy over this stuff.

She followed Kagome who was carrying a covered pot of the noodles into the dining hall. Once she put it on the table she lifted the lid off the pot as she and Nasume stepped away from the food and waited. They didn't have to wait very long for they heard the sound of rushing feet coming their way and picked up Inuyasha's scent.

oOo

The scent of the Ramein was starting to go all over the castle. Everyone could smell that the Lady of the castle was cooking again. Her food always smelled wonderful and they all thought that their lord was lucky to have a female that could cook like her.

It drifted toward the study were the men were talking business. They were in the middle of trading different goods for their lands when Inuyasha nose started to twitch. He took a deep sniff of the air as he recognized the scent. He had not smelled that scent in a long time as he jumped up from his seat and yelled, "RAMEIN!"

Inuyasha dashed out the door in a blur as Sesshomaru and Tususki looked at each other in confusion. They decided to follow him to see what was going on as they raced out of the study in pursuit of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was following his nose to the Ramein as he threw open the dinning room doors and rushed to the pot on the table. Before Sesshomaru and Tususki could even make it to the dinning room the pot was empty and there stood Kagome and Nasume consumed in a fit of laughter as they watched Inuyasha. He had his head in the pot as he got the last bit of his favorite meal before he sat down with a goofy look on his face.

Sesshomaru was confused as he turned to his mate and asked, "What is going on? And what is this Ramein that Inuyasha was screaming about?"

Kagome got herself under control as she told her mate, "Ramein is a meal that I used to make many years ago. I would bring it from my era and then make it here. Since the well closed I have not made it because it was something that only existed in my era. I have since then perfect the recipe and have almost duplicated it. But from watching Inuyasha eat our dinner I think it was a complete success."

Sesshomaru turned to his brother and narrowed his eyes to him as he said, "Inuyasha you baka, you ate all of our dinner that Kagome made?"

Inuyasha opened a lazy eye as he smiled at his brother. He was happy, he had gotten to eat his favorite food that he had not had for a long time.

Kagome seeing that her mate was about to kill his brother for eating their meal quickly said, "Don't worry mate I still have our dinner in the kitchen if you are ready to eat?"

Sesshomaru smiled at his mate as they all sat down to dinner. Inuyasha upon hearing that there was more Ramein went to take it out of Kagome's hand as his brother stepped in and forcibly sat him down. He growled as he said, "You already had yours so this is ours."

Inuyasha whined at what he was told. He saw as Kagome gave everyone there food and he lowered his head. He wanted more but his brother wouldn't let him have any.

Kagome seeing that Inuyasha was depressed made a bowl for him and said, "Now eat this a little slower this time. Because you never know when I will make it again."

This time Inuyasha minded his manners as he ate with the rest of them and savored each bite of his food. He would have to get Kagome to give Nasume the recipe for this. He couldn't go without his favorite noodles knowing that Kagome could make it. He would do just about anything to have his beloved favorite dish.

Sesshomaru had to admit that this Ramein really tasted good. Ever since he had started to eat Kagome's cooking he had tried more new things than he ever thought possible. Everyone had seconds on the meal except Inuyasha. He went to get more and the only thing he got was a growl from his brother that said, "Touch my noodles and die."

Inuyasha huffed as he sat quietly through the rest of dinner. He really couldn't complain. He had a full pot of his favorite noodles and a bowl what more could he ask for.

The next day they all set out to go home as Nasume had the recipe and the herbs needed to make Inuyasha his beloved noodles. Nasume was a very good cook and she should have no problems making it for him.

They left the Western Lands as they started to convince the youkai race to live in peace among the humans. This would not be easy but it was something that they had to do or die trying.

oOo

The years passed and Sesshomaru received an invitation for a trade meeting to be hosted in the Eastern Lands. There would be many people there as they were inviting the Lords of the North, South, and West.

Sesshomaru read the invitation as he called for Kagome to come to his study. When she got there he said, "Mate, look at this invitation and tell me what you think of it."

Kagome read the invitation. She was deep in thought as she searched her memory for anything about this. She didn't find much as she said, "Well it seems that they are trying to get us to come to the east so they can see how powerful we are. In this meeting there will be representatives from different countries. It would benefit all of us to attend the meeting. We could get really good trade agreements from some of these countries. I know many languages and would be able to translate what they are saying to make sure that we are not taken advantage of."

Sesshomaru took all of this in as he came to a conclusion. "We will attend this trade meeting to see what it is they are offering. I will send word to Tususki and Inuyasha to accept the offer. But you said that there will be others there and you could speak their language? How can you speak their language?"

Kagome smiled as she said, "The books I read in the future, before the well closed. The library in my era had books on different languages that humans would use to learn another language. So I am able to speak these languages."

Sesshomaru understood what she was saying as he said, "When we attend this meeting we will have to be on guard. I'm not about to give them a chance to attack us. I know that Kumo will be there so there will be tension in the air. No doubt that these foreigners were buying our goods from Kumo and now that our boarders are closed they can't get them anymore. We might be able to expand our trade with them for some of their products. This will set us up for the future."

Kagome agreed with her mate that this is a step in the right direction. It would open up trade with other countries and with her knowledge of what products will sell big in the future they would be able to build their business empire to care for all the youkai that will be with them.

Sesshomaru sent word to Tususki and Inuyasha to accept the offer and that they would meet in one months time in the Eastern Lands. He told them to bring guards to make sure that they kept the peace while they were there.

oOo

The time had come to travel to the trade meeting. Sesshomaru left the Western Lands with Kagome, Tomiko, Shippo, and Seishiro. They also had with them a company of their best soldiers to protect his family while they traveled. It was a show of force meant to intimate the enemy. If they thought they could just walk in and take the Western Lands away from him they had another thing coming.

They arrived at the Eastern castle in five days time. Tususki and Inuyasha also got there about the same time. Tususki had Itsuru with him along with Rin. When Rin saw her mother there was nothing in the world that could keep her at her mate's side as she rushed into the awaiting arms of the woman that she had come to know as her mother.

Inuyasha had arrived with Nasume and their daughter Ayano. It turned into a big family reunion for all of them as they greeted each other with hugs and kisses.

Once Rin's tearful reunion with her mother was done she hugged her father as she felt him return her affection. She was still their pup even though she was mated to her love.

When all the hugs and greetings were out of the way they all made their way into the Eastern castle. The men leading the way as the females followed closely behind Kagome.

They all knew that if trouble were to start being with Kagome would be the safest place for all of them for she would protect them all.

They came to the grand audience chambers of the Eastern Lands as they were all introduced. There were representatives from every major country that Kagome could think of. This trade meeting was going to be very interesting indeed.

The females from the North, South, and West all stayed together. No one would get through Kagome's protectiveness of her family. The Inu Youkai were always very protective of their pack females and more so were the mothers of those females.

There were plenty of single males there that were eyeing Tomiko and Ayano. They were the only unmated females of their clans so Kagome kept them close to her side. Seishiro was close to his mother as he protected the females of his pack.

Seishiro was just like his father. If you were to look at father and son you could swear that they were identical twins. Except that Seishiro was slightly shorter than his father. He wore a stoic mask just like his father but his eyes gave him away. They were soft and gentle showing his true nature.

Kagome had worked hard to make sure her son did not close himself off to everyone like her mate did. Her son was very affectionate towards her and his sister. The mask would come off when he was around friends and family. But when in situations like this he had his mask that protected him from any threat.

Kumo was standing off to the side as he was watching his guest. He was looking at all the females that had arrived for this meeting. Many of the families brought their mates and pups to this meeting for they never traveled without them.

He saw in the distance the most perfect female. Her powers were great and she was gorgeous. She had blue/black hair with the tips of her main white. Her purple stripes and her bluish crescent moon indicated that she was heir to the west. If he could get his hands on her then he could mate her and some of the west riches would come his way.

He had almost striped his lands clean of all the trees that were of value. He didn't have much in the way of wealth and with the other lords closing off trade with him he could not sell to the foreigners.

They wanted to get more goods from him but when he had informed them that these other areas refused to trade with him for the goods they wanted they had formed this trade meeting to see if they could directly buy their goods from them.

It would be cheaper if they did for Kumo would sell these items at a huge mark up. He was making a lot of money off the foreigners and he didn't relish the idea of these foreigners buying directly from the other lords. It would mean that he would lose his business to them but he didn't have a choice in the matter.

It was either organize this meeting or they would leave for other parts of the world to buy their goods. So here he was playing host to his enemy while he was lusting over the demoness with the blue/black hair with white tips.

He saw as a male youkai that looked like Sesshomaru was protecting the females, which meant he could not get near her. He would have to wait until he had his chance and then he would make his move.

The meetings got started as Sesshomaru and the others sat at the table with their females sitting behind them. When the foreigners would speak Kagome would translate what they were saying. Their own translators would say something totally different trying to deceive the Taiyoukai of the lands.

With the honest traders, that could speak the language that Sesshomaru and the other's spoke, they made deals that would benefit their lands with Kagome's suggestions. She knew that if they brought from these particular countries that they would be set for the future.

When the other traders did not make any deals with the Taiyoukai's they were concerned as they said, "Is there a reason that you will not trade with us? Have our offer for your goods not been acceptable?"

Sesshomaru motioned for his mate to come forward. Kagome stood as she walked to her mate and stood at his side. He nodded to her as she began to speak in their language. "We the Taiyoukai of the North, South, and West will not trade with dishonest businessmen. You say one thing but your interpreter would say something else. He would offer us lower payments for our goods."

At this remark the traders all looked at the interpreter that they had. It was one of Kumo's youkai that was the interpreter for them. They were getting angry at the deceit that this youkai, who they have been trading with all these years, was saying the wrong things to the ones they wanted to buy their goods from.

The foreigners stood as they looked at Kagome and said, "Please, we have no idea what you are saying but we are willing to pay top price for your goods. This person is not from our lands and Lord Kumo provided him. We wish to trade with all of you if you would please relay our wishes to the Lords."

Kagome quickly translated what they were saying. She had explained that the person that was doing the talking for the foreigners was one of Kumo's youkai.

Sesshomaru understood what his mate was saying, 'So Kumo was trying to take some of the profits for these trades. He must be in trouble if he is trying to cheat the foreigners out of their money.'

Sesshomaru turned as he had a quick conversation with Inuyasha and Tususki. He wanted their opinion on what they should do.

Kagome was listening to her mate as she scanned the area. She was getting an uneasy feeling as her senses went on high alert. She saw Kumo out of the corner of her eye as he was looking at her with hatred. She knew what he was doing and had relayed the information back to her mate and friends. He was caught red handed and now he has lost his leverage with the foreigners. This was the end of Kumo's rein in the Eastern Lands. These foreigners were not going to sit by while he did this. There will be hell to pay once this meeting was over.

Sesshomaru and the other finally came to an agreement as he told his mate what to say. Kagome listened to her mate as she said to the foreigners, "Very well the ruling lords of the North, South, and West have decided that they would take you up on your offer of trade but the price will be 40 percent more than the offered price. These are our terms if you want to trade with us."

The foreigners looked at each other as they agreed to the price that Kagome had set for their goods. Kagome turned to her mate and said in a low voice that only they could hear. "They have agreed to pay your asking price plus 40 percent."

Sesshomaru looked at his mate as he quirked an elegant eyebrow as he asked, "Why are they willing to pay us 40 percent more for our goods?"

Kagome smiled as she said, "I told them if they wanted to trade with us it would cost them 40 percent more. This is the price they pay for having someone that would not speak the truth to the governing lords of the land."

Sesshomaru smiled at his lovely mate. She was vicious when it came to someone wronging her family and she would always make them pay. They agreed to the trade as the papers were drawn up and sighed by all. In order to make the Southern Lands contracts legal and binding Kagome and Sesshomaru both had to sign them along with Inuyasha.

Once everything was signed they all left the audience chambers as they started to leave the castle of the east. It was time to head back toward their homes.

Kagome was feeling uneasy as she continued to look around something was not right and she was keeping her daughter close to her side. She was so concerned that she said in a low voice to her, "Tomiko stay close to my side and do not leave. I sense danger nearby and I want you near me."

Tomiko understood her mother as she stayed close to her. The feeling was relayed to Nasume, Rin, and Ayano as they all stayed close to Kagome. Kagome and Nasume were scanning the area for threats. They knew it would be a matter of time before they were attacked.

Sesshomaru immediately noticed that his daughters and the other females of their group were staying close to Kagome. There was something wrong as he made his way toward the females.

He saw Nasume and Kagome looking around the area as he approached, once he got to his mate he asked, "Kagome, is something wrong? Do you sense danger?"

Kagome looked at her mate as she said, "I have an uneasy feeling. I feel danger is near and they are after the pups. I would like to leave this place as soon as possible."

Sesshomaru understood as he went to the others and told them what Kagome was feeling. They thought it best to get the females out of the Eastern Lands and head home as soon as possible.

The Taiyoukai's all said their farewells as they took their females and started to make their way out of the castle. They would rather stay in the forest or what was left of the forest than stay in the eastern castle.

Their soldiers quickly surrounded their lords as Rin left the safety of her mother to go with her mate. Tususki had a sizable army with him and they would protect her daughter. They all left the Eastern castle and traveled together until Tususki had to leave to head north. They promised to stay in touch as they separated from Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's group.

Sesshomaru was concerned for Rin as he turned to his mate and asked, "Kagome, will Rin be safe with Tususki?"

Kagome eyes soften as she said, "Yes, the threat is not against Tususki or Rin. They want Tomiko and they will try to take her from us."

Sesshomaru was shocked that someone would be after his daughter as his anger grew. He growled as he asked, "Who is after our daughter?"

Kagome shook her head as she said, "I don't know but we must be careful going home. They will strike when we least expect them."

Sesshomaru understood his mate as he walked up to the front and talked to his commander. He gave him his orders as he saw some of his soldiers leave the group to travel on their own.

Sesshomaru informed his brother of what was going on as Inuyasha turned to his commander and did the same thing. A small portion of his soldiers left the group to travel on their own.

They traveled with senses high as they made their way back to their lands. They traveled for several days when Inuyasha had to split his group from his brother as they headed south. Sesshomaru continued to his lands as he was nearing their boarders. Once on his lands then they would be safe from any threats.

They had stopped for the night before reaching the Western Lands. The females were tired even though they traveled on Ah and Un for a good portion of the day. The two-headed dragon had always traveled with Kagome and he always protected her. Now he protected her pups as well. They had grown to love the pups and would protect them viciously.

Kagome was about to lay down for the night with her daughter when the hair in back of her neck started to rise. She pulled Sanshunojingi from its sheath as she started to growl. That was the only warning she gave before they were attacked.

Kumo had been following them for days. They had ruined all of his plans to get a good profit from that trade meeting. That wench had ruined it all for him and the foreigners were not at all happy with him at the moment.

He had brought his army with him as he found the perfect opportunity to attack and grab his future mate from Sesshomaru. His daughter would make the perfect mate for him for then he would have part of the Western Lands as his wealth. It would give him riches that he never thought possible as he gave the order to attack.

Kagome saw the attack coming as she stood by her daughter protecting her. Tomiko was on her feet as she had her sword pulled and in a fighting stance along with her mother. She was not weak she was very powerful when it came to defending herself against any youkai. Her mother and father had both trained her and she was an excellent fighter.

Shippo upon hearing his mother's growls quickly pulled his sword as the attack came. He was fighting his way toward his mother to protect her. Seishiro was along side his brother as they fought together. They were determined to get to their mother and sister.

Kagome was fighting against huge odds as she protected her daughters back. They were protecting each other as the youkai surged forward trying to capture them. They knew that these females were strong but they never expected them to be this strong.

Ah and Un were by their mistresses side as they protected them. They were attacking with their fire as they sent it at the enemy that wanted to hurt his mistress. Any youkai that got close to them were either burned or were batted away with their tail.

Kagome had enough as she took her sword and yelled, "Purifying Blades!"

The white-hot blades came out of her sword as it traveled and killed all youkai within her reach. It purified a good portion of the demons that were trying to attack them.

Kagome turned toward her daughter as she released the power of her sword as she yelled, "Tornado Blast!" A tornado came out of her sword as it went toward the enemy. Her tornado had purifying blades in it as it tore through the advancing youkai.

Sesshomaru seeing that his mate was fighting on her own had enough. He leaped into the air and landed near his mate and pup as he started to kill all those around him. His eyes were starting to go red from his anger as he protected his family.

He caught a familiar scent as he raced forward trying to find him. He had warned him in the past and now he was going to pay for it with his life.

Kumo was standing in the background watching his soldiers fight. They were getting killed and he had the bigger force. Sesshomaru's army was better trained than his and all he had was a company of soldiers with him. He had a whole battalion and they couldn't get near the female that he wanted.

He was so busy looking at what his soldiers were doing that he failed to notice the white blur heading his way. He saw it at the last minute as he quickly moved out of the way of the attack. He pulled his sword from his sheath as he stood face to face with a very pissed off Taiyoukai.

Sesshomaru raced as he was tracking Kumo he had made his last mistake as he found his target. His inner inu was screaming for his blood for trying to get what belonged to him. He attacked as he missed and landed right in front of his enemy.

Kumo was shaking in his boots as he saw Sesshomaru. He had never seen him so angry before. He knew that if he went after his females that there was a chance that Sesshomaru might kill him.

Well it was no might anymore as he saw him attack. He knew that he could never defeat Sesshomaru for he as very powerful as he continued to dodge his attacks.

Kumo saw how close he was to the females as he made his move. If he could get to one of the females then he could come out of this alive. He turned as he made a dash toward Tomiko. He was almost to her location when a flash of white appeared in front of her protecting her from his wrath.

Seishiro saw out of the corner of his eye that Kumo was trying to attack his sister. He could not permit it. He rushed in as he got there in time to protect her from his attack. He swung his hand as his poisoned whip came out and lashed out at Kumo.

Kumo was thrown off balance when he saw Sesshomaru step in front of his pup to protect her. He saw the whip come towards him as he dodged out of the way. What he didn't know was that the real Sesshomaru was right behind him and when he dodged the whip from his son he ran right into his whip.

Kumo went down hard as he looked at his severed arm. It had been taken completely off as he withered in pain. He looked up to see two Sesshomaru's standing over him, both with red eyes. One was slightly taller than the other as he realized his mistake. It had been his son that attacked him as the real Sesshomaru was still behind him.

He had failed to notice this and now he was hurt. He knew that he would not be able to fight against him as he gathered the last of his strength and sent a blast toward his daughter.

Sesshomaru might kill him but he was determined to take his daughter with him. He saw as Sesshomaru bared his claws to him as he swiped at his enemy. Kumo was completely cut in two but it was too late to stop the blast he had sent toward his daughter.

oOo

Kagome was fighting against her own threat when she saw the blast going toward her daughter. She didn't even think about what she was doing as she rushed toward her daughter and pushed her out of harms way.

Tomiko landed hard on the ground as she saw the blast hit her mother. She screamed as the tears started to come down her cheeks. 'Why mother? Why would you put yourself in danger for me?' She thought as her own tears blinded her.

Sesshomaru didn't have time to think as he saw the blast going toward his daughter. His mate had seen it as she rushed in and pushed her out of harms way. Sesshomaru beat the blast as a protective barrier went around the both of them before the blast hit. They were both sent flying through the air as they landed hard on the ground. When the smoke finally cleared they found them both on the ground as Sesshomaru had his arms wrapped tightly around Kagome to protect her.

Tomiko, Seishiro, and Shippo rushed to their parents as the soldiers took care of the remaining threats. Their hearts were racing with fear as they finally reached their parents. Shippo was the first to step forward and when he went to touch them there was a barrier that was protecting them.

He sighed as he said to his siblings, "Otou barrier is protecting them for now. They are safe but the barrier won't come down as long as they are both unconscious. We will set up camp here and protect them until they wake up."

Seishiro and Tomiko agreed with their brother as Shippo took control of the soldiers and had them set up a protective circle around camp. The pups never left their parents side as they waited for them to wake up.

Seishiro was sitting with his sister as he tried to comfort her. She was upset that her parents were hurt because of her. They knew that they were after her as they tried to protect her. Seishiro looked for his brother as he saw him going about his duties. If there was one of them that could act just like their father in a time like this it was Shippo.

His father had taught him well and he took his responsibilities to heart. He was vicious when it came to protecting his family. Once everything was settled and camp was made Shippo made his way toward his sibling to make sure that they were all right. They had never had to be in an actual fight. Their parents always protected them from any harm so this was new to them. He gave them a reassuring smile that everything would be all right as they settled for the night.

oOo

Morning came and Sesshomaru was the first to stir. He opened his eyes very slowly as they came into focus. He looked down to see his mate in his arms as he remembered what had happened yesterday. He quickly looked around as he saw his pups near them. There was a barrier that was protecting them both as he looked down at his mate.

Kagome was still out of it as he moved the hair away from her face. He had gotten to her in time to protect her from Kumo final assault on his family. He leaned down and licked her cheek as he waited for her to awaken.

Kagome started to stir as she slowly opened her eyes. Her head hurt as she looked up to see her mate. She smiled as she slowly started to move to see if she was injured. Her whole body ached so it was hard to tell if she was wounded. She whimpered as her mate purred to soothe her.

When the pups heard their mother whimper they immediately woke up as they came to see if they were all right.

Sesshomaru heard movement as he looked up to see all of his pup's safe. He saw the tears in his daughters eyes as he asked, "Tomiko are you hurt?"

Tomiko smiled at her father as she said, "No father, I'm not hurt. Is mother all right? Is she hurt?"

The purr she heard from her father soothed her as he said, "She is fine pup. She just needs to rest. We took a very hard hit from Kumo last night and it drained us of our energy."

Sesshomaru turned his attention toward his mate again. He purred as he gave his mate comfort. The golden teardrop on his forehead started to glow blue as it engulfed their bodies in the blue light.

Sesshomaru felt when Kagome finally relaxed in his arms as he continued to heal her wounds. When he was done Kagome looked up with gratitude in her eyes. Her pain was almost gone as she held on to him for comfort.

He slowly sat up as he brought Kagome with him in a sitting position. He looked at his other pups as he asked, "Are any of you hurt?"

Shippo kneeled next to his father as he said, "Otou we are all fine. It's you two that we're worried about. That blast last night was powerful and you hit the ground hard. We couldn't get near you because of the barrier so we stayed here for the night. When you and mother are strong enough we will leave this place."

Sesshomaru understood his son as he lowered his barrier. His barrier would always protect his mate and him incase they were both unconscious. It wouldn't lower for anyone not even their own pups.

He stood as he brought Kagome with him in his arms. He walked the few steps needed to get to his pet dragon. Ah and Un were kneeling down to allow their lord to get on with ease. Once he was secured he rose to his feet as he looked at the pups and waited for the rest to move out.

They understood that there was a need to leave these lands and get back to the west. Their mistress was hurt and they had to tend to her wounds.

Once Shippo saw his father on Ah and Un he gave the order to leave the area. Tomiko was sitting behind her father, as she held on tight. The dragon took to the air as the rest followed on the ground. Soon they made it to the Western Lands boarders and once they were on their lands they slowed down their pace.

They found a clearing for them to stop and rest as Sesshomaru got off Ah and Un. He placed his mate on the ground and started to walk over to his commander to see how his soldiers were doing. He wanted to make sure that they were all right and had plenty to eat.

As soon as Sesshomaru placed Kagome on the ground she was surrounded by her pups as they all gathered to make sure she was all right. They had all formed a circle around her as they were all in her embrace.

Sesshomaru saw as Kagome's aura flared and touched each of her pups. She soothed them all and told them that she was all right. She kissed each of her pups to let them know how proud she was of all of them.

Sesshomaru heart swelled with pride when he saw the love that his mate showered her pups with. Her heart was still pure as she cared for them deeply. It was this love that she shared with all that made her who she was.

Once everyone had rested they started making their way back home. Kagome was feeling better and everyone walked with a lighter step. It took them two days to get to the Western castle. When they had finally reached home Sesshomaru sent word to Tususki telling him what had happened once they had all split to go home. He informed him of Kumo's demise but said that he would not go after the Eastern Lands.

He informed him that his generals by now would have control of the lands and that they might have the foreigners on their side. It was too risky with the impending battle coming. He had summoned a golden eagle youkai as he told him to take the message to Lord Tususki of the North.

The messenger understood as he quickly left their lords study to deliver the message.

Now that he had taken care of everything that was important. He had to find his mate and start getting everything ready. They had less than 50 years in which to convince the youkai of the plan to live in peace with the humans. It was the only way to survive what was going to happen.

oOo

Fifty years would have been a long time for many but for youkai it flew by quickly. It has been fifty years since Kagome had brought the lords of the North and South to the Western Lands and told them of the upcoming holy war.

The trouble started about 5 years ago when the holy men from different countries came to their lands. They started attacking the barriers that were protecting the different regions. The first one's they attacked were the northern territories.

Sesshomaru and Kagome had gone there to start setting their plans in motion. Many of the youkai have agreed to live in peace with the humans. The rest opted to fight even if it meant their death. Those were the ones that could not live alongside with humans.

The humans attacked the youkai villages as they destroyed the youkai's that were willing to fight. The ones that had the ring or the bracelets on were teleported to another location when the purification blast came. Once they were away from harm the rings and bracelets activated and they took on a human appearance.

When the humans came around looking for the youkai they found none as they continued on their way. They were cleansing the lands of demons so the humans could live in peace.

Once they got to the Northern castle they were ready to confront the Northern Lord who they believed was a demon. When they got there they found a human ruler and were meet by an equally human army.

Tususki walked out of his castle in his human form. Behind him stood Sesshomaru and Kagome in their human forms. He waited as they brought the human holy men to them as he said, "Why are you attacking my castle?"

The humans were confused as they said, "We are sorry but we were told that these were the strong holds of the demon Lord of the North. We have come to rid the lands of these demons. They are a threat to humans everywhere and we are here to help."

Tususki huffed as he said, "Well I'm not demon as you can see. The demon lord's castle is further north. I have heard from the villagers in that area that the northern lord has left this area. I am the ruling Lord now for the North and you will leave my lands before I have you killed."

The humans backed off as they saw the soldiers close in around them. The threat was real and they had to rethink their strategy. They didn't want to piss off the ruling human lord so they quietly left the Northern castle as they continued on their way. They would hunt every last demon in the lands and set the humans free.

Sesshomaru and Kagome were standing behind Tususki as they watched the humans leave the area. They knew that this was the start of the war and that soon it would come to the west. The west would be harder to take because it was rumored that the Taiyoukai of the West was very powerful.

Kagome and Sesshomaru knew that they had to put up a good fight to keep the Western Lands but they knew in the end they would have to give it up.

Tususki turned toward them and said, "So the battle has begun. Now that they know that the Northern territories are in human hands and they will leave us alone for the most part. I know that I will have to deal with them in the future and if I need any help in dealing with them I will make sure to call on you."

Kagome promised to always be there for him as she helped them transition from the Youkai rule to the human rule. She set up her spell of normalcy for the castle in case any humans happened upon the castle unannounced. They will see everything as normal and everyone in human form in order not to give them away.

Kagome had taught Rin how to cast this spell and when she could do it on her own they left the Northern territories and headed back home.

The Southern Lands were the next to be attacked. This battle was a lot fiercer since a lot more of the Southern youkai wanted to fight the humans that wanted their lands.

Inuyasha and Nasume had convinced a good majority of the Southern Youkai to live among the humans in peace but the warring tribes refused to live along side the humans. These were the ones that met their deaths at the hands of the humans. Their holy powers were great as they purified the demons with no problems.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had observed from a distance what kind of power these humans had. Kagome had been correct in saying that they were powerful. The aura's that these humans projected was powerful and it would take a great deal for them to be defeated.

Sesshomaru had never been one to run from a fight. He always stood his ground and protected what was rightfully his. This time though he had seen the power that these humans possessed and opted to take his mates advice and fake losing the battle to them. It would be better in the long run and it would protect his people.

With Kagome's knowledge they have already started to gather money that would insure their futures. They invested in other countries that would begin to prosper with time. Their holdings were great as they had other lands that they had purchased and were keeping safe for when they had to leave their own country.

When they saw the last of the youkai fall in battle they headed back toward the Southern castle. As the humans traveled across the lands Kagome felt as each of her rings and bracelets activated. Many youkai now had a human appearance.

The humans of the land never knew where the youkai villages were located for they never traveled. The only thing that the human villages knew was that the current lord of the South was very kind and saw to all of their needs when it came to feeding their people for the winter. He always made sure that they had enough food.

No one knew what the current lord looked like. They knew that he was powerful enough to protect the lands from intruders but that's all they knew.

Hisoka opted to go with the current lord decision and live in peace with the humans. He thought that he would be able to better serve his people if he saw to their needs in the future. He would make sure that the peace was kept between the two and that they were treated fairly.

The plan was to have Inuyasha and some of the youkai army battle the humans away from the castle. That way they didn't know where the castle was located.

Inuyasha stood tall on a hillside as he faced his enemy. His long mane was blowing with the wind as it looked like a white flag. He was taller now and more regal in his appearance. He looked so much like his brother that it was hard to tell them apart. The fact that he only had one stripe on each of his cheeks was the only way to tell them apart.

He had developed his brother's stoic mask and kept it in place. His looks would melt the ice off anything. But his heart was in the right place. He cared for all on his lands and this was something that had to be done to protect everyone. He knew this would be a hard fight. He made sure to tell his soldiers to be careful because he didn't want to lose any of them in battle.

When the humans were within hearing range of him he stepped forward and asked, "What are you doing on my lands? You go around destroying our youkai village without any valid reason."

The priest that was in charge stepped forward and said, "We have heard of the way you treat the human villages in this area. It is our purpose in life to rid the lands of creatures such as you. The humans deserve to be treated with respect and dignity."

Inuyasha huffed as he said, "Which villages have told you that they are not treated with respect? I see to the needs of the people that are on my lands and make sure that they have everything they need in order to survive. No youkai attack human villages here in my domain for if they did they would have to face me. My punishments are fair and just. No one breaks the laws and gets away with it. Is it not the same in your lands?"

The humans huffed at what the demon was saying to them. They didn't care if the majority of the humans on these lands were content to be ruled by a youkai. Their mission was to get rid of them as they attacked.

Inuyasha saw them coming as he gave the order to attack. They all rushed in as they engaged the enemy. Inuyasha of course knew that his sword would not transform if he were fighting against humans. It will never hurt humans but he brought out to defend himself.

The battle was a bloody one for the humans. They had lost a lot of their soldier before the priests with the holy powers came forth.

Inuyasha saw what was about to happen as he tried to get his soldiers out of the way of the attack. A powerful blast came from the priests as the purifying blast went straight for the youkai.

Inuyasha sword pulsed as it came to life to protect. Once the purifying energy hit his sword it transported everyone in the field back to the castle grounds. Their plan had worked but they had some injured among them.

The healers quickly came from the castle as they started to treat all those that were injured from the battle.

Inuyasha refused any treatment as he made his way into the castle so he could talk to his brother. He went into the blue room were he knew that his brother, Kagome, and his mate were waiting for him. When he entered the room Nasume just about had a fit when she saw how hurt he was.

Kagome was beginning to panic as tears started to come out of her eyes for her brother. They had hurt him as she rushed to his side and tried to heal his injuries.

Inuyasha was grateful to Kagome for healing his wounds as he tried to calm his mate. She was still upset at seeing him in such a state. He turned toward his brother and said, "These humans have powerful priest with them and they are the one's that will cause the most damage. They come to our lands with one thing on their minds and that is to get rid of all youkai. Their reason is unfounded and they don't care.

The humans from our lands have told them that they are happy with the way they were living and that the current lord looks after their needs. They are under some illusion that we don't treat the humans as equals and in a dignified manner.

When these humans finally reach the Western Lands there will be more of them and they will be harder to defeat. Kagome's plan so far has worked to keep the youkai's who have agreed to live among the humans safe. They have no idea that we still exist."

Sesshomaru took all of this in as he looked at his mate. He could sense that the humans were coming to the castle and will arrive within the day. "Kagome the humans are about a days walk from here. They are coming with their full garrison. Have the spells of normalcy been placed on the castle grounds to protect all here?"

Kagome looked up from what she was doing with Inuyasha. Once all of his wounds were healed she turned to her mate and said, "Yes the spells are in place and anyone that comes here will only see humans."

Once Kagome was done healing his wounds Inuyasha stood up and pulled his mate into his chest. He purred to let her know that he was fine and for her not to worry about him.

Nasume relaxed when her mate was finally healed. She was so worried that she would lose him. She had felt his weakness and knew how bad he was injured. With Kagome healing his wounds she felt when her mate regained his strength and she breathed a little easier.

They started to get the castle ready for when the humans would show up. The guards that were outside the castle walls had their rings on that protected how they looked. For anyone coming to the Southern castle all they would see were the humans that were now roaming about.

The next day the human soldiers showed up with the priest as they were escorted into the castle grounds. Inuyasha came out of the castle to see what they wanted as he stood before them.

When the humans looked at Inuyasha they saw the human version of him. He had light brown eyes and black hair. But he still carried himself like royalty as he said, "What are you doing here in my castle? What do you want?"

The human priest stepped forward as he said, "Good day milord. We are traveling priest that are roaming the lands getting rid of the youkai that walk this earth. We have met the youkai that was known as lord to this region and I'm happy to say that he has met his demise. Your lands are free of demons and you can all live in peace."

Inuyasha raised an elegant eyebrow at the priest as he said, "You have killed the Southern Lord? Why? He has done nothing but care for the people of this land, be it human or demon."

The priest huff as he said, "The youkai have been restricting the humans from living a full life. They show them no respect and kill them whenever they want. The world will be better off without them."

Inuyasha huffed as he said, "Now that you have gotten rid of the Southern Lord that means that I rule the South. We had a pact that stated if something was to happen to him then I will take control. I want you to leave my lands. You have no business being here and what you have done is inexcusable. They didn't deserve to die because you did not understand them. So now you will have to deal with me and I'm not as forgiving as he was."

Inuyasha raised his hand as his soldiers moved into place. They surrounded the human soldiers as they were pushed out of the southern castle. They watched as the humans left their lands and started to make their way toward the west.

Inuyasha and the rest watched them leave the Southern Lands as they were making their way toward the west. He turned to his brother as he said, "The final battle is going to be in the west. I took down about a hundred of their soldiers today but they are bound to have more when they get to the west. The fight will be difficult but I know that you will be able to take out a good amount of their soldiers before the priest gather their strength."

Sesshomaru understood his brother as he turned toward his mate and said, "Kagome we should head back towards the west. We don't have much time to prepare for our little show."

Kagome agreed with her mate as she stood by his side. Sesshomaru encased them in his golden globe as they raced back toward the west.

Inuyasha knew that the battle there was going to be even worse than he had to face here. He just hoped that his brother and sister would survive the attack that was coming.

oOo

Once Sesshomaru arrived back in his castle preparations were made to engage the humans that were about to attack his lands. Only the youkai that wished to fight were still youkai.

The ones that have agreed to live in peace with the humans have their rings and bracelets active and looked human. The battle would take place away from the human and Youkai villages. They wanted the damage to be as little as possible.

Sesshomaru's army was ready, as they would follow their leader to the very end. The plan was to fight the humans close to the western boarders. Kagome was to come with them and fight that way history would record the end of the Lady of the West.

Kagome knew that she would be able to hold off the priest until she got everyone transported back to safety. It was going to take a tremendous amount of power from her and she hoped she had enough at the end to get the rest of them out of harms way.

Sesshomaru and his commanders got ready as the order was given to leave for the western boarders. Kagome rode on top of Ah and Un as they headed out.

Shippo, Seishiro, and Tomiko were left behind to guard the castle until their return. Kagome had already placed a spell of normalcy on the castle grounds to protect all there. She had told her daughter how to protect the castle with her miko powers and her she knew that her daughter was up to the challenge.

She had told her children that she loved them dearly and if anything was to happen to them that they would find the answer to their questions in a book that she had left for them in her room.

She had taken the liberty of writing down everything that was going to happen in the future to protect her pups. It would help them survive the war that was to come in the future. She had detailed instructions for them and she hoped with all her heart that they would take her words and obey them.

Kagome took off on Ah and Un as they followed Sesshomaru to the western boarders. Once they got there they waited for the enemy to show up.

It had taken three days for the human army to arrive at the western boarders. Sesshomaru saw them coming as he gave the signal for everyone to get ready.

Sesshomaru walked out into the clearing with Kagome by his side. He confronted the humans as he said, "What do you want here priest?"

The priest in charge came forward as he said, "You are to leave these lands and never return. The time for your rule is over and the humans must be set free."

Sesshomaru huffed as he said, "The humans on these lands live in peace, their needs are met, and they are provided for. They have come to me and have requested help in the past for their villages and have received it from me. My mate tends to their sick and she also trains their healers, so why do the humans need to be free? They have never been attacked by youkai for they would feel my wrath if they did. All those on my lands live in peace so for you to come here and demand that I give up my lands is preposterous."

The priest huffed as he said, "You go in and take their food when the harvest comes in."

"No I do not. We take the surplus and move it to other villages where the harvests have not been plentiful. They provide food for their neighbors and in turn their neighbor provide for them when their growing season is not good. Demons do not eat human food so we could care less about it. But I meet the needs of the humans on my lands and they are provided for.

If humans on my lands are well provided for then the food is sent to the other lands to provide for their needs. In this way we keep them all alive during the winter." Said Sesshomaru in a huff. 'How dare this human accuse this Sesshomaru of taking food from the humans.'

The priest was fuming at the demon lord standing before him. It had been the same in the other two lands when they finally got rid of the demons that ruled those lands. "We don't care we are here to get rid of you and that's what we are going to do."

Kagome had been standing there the whole time listening to what this fool was saying. She had enough as she stepped forward and looked at her mate. He nodded once to indicate that she could speak her peace as she said, "Excuse me priest. But you are a holy man. Your job is to give everyone comfort when they need spiritual guidance. It should not matter to you if they are youkai or not. I'm a healer and as a healer it's my job to make sure that the sick and wounded are treated. They matter not if they are youkai or human as long as I do my job they will live.

The way you speak is that you want nothing to do with us but it is my mate that cares for the people of the land. If we wanted only a youkai to live on our lands the humans would have been killed long ago but we keep them safe and make sure that they have all they need to survive.

You don't even know who we are but yet you judge us because we are youkai. In time you will all come to realize that you should not judge a book by it cover but judge them for their actions."

The priest looked at the female youkai in front of him. His eyes roamed up and down as he scanned her figure with loathing. Females were not to speak in such terms to a male and it seems that the demons allow their wenches to speak as they please.

"Wench! You speak out of turn. This is a man's affair and you should not meddle in it. Know your place and then you can speak to me in such terms. We men do as we please and we know how to keep our women in their place." said the priest as he saw Kagome's eyes go red.

The moment the priest said wench Kagome's temper flared. She was pissed as she said, "Know my place priest! It is you who should know your place. I'm Lady of the Lands and as such the people are my concern. I protect them from people like you. You know nothing about what you speak of. Your only concern is to get rid of us but we will continue to care for the land long after we are gone and you will not be able to stop us."

The priest temper at the moment exploded as he attacked Kagome. He sent a powerful blast of holy power towards her.

Kagome stood her ground and no one around her moved. She saw the attack coming as she batted it away like it was a fly. The priest eye grew big when he noticed her aura flare. It was pink as he said in a low voice, "You're a miko!"

Kagome gave him an evil smile as she countered, "No I'm not just a miko, I'm a pure heart miko. The strongest miko in this land and because I'm youkai that makes me even stronger."

The priest backed up a step. He didn't know that the Lady of the West was a pure heart miko. She was human and turned demon as his anger raged, "You gave up being human to become a filthy demon! Why when you could have had anything your heart desires for being a pure heart miko."

Kagome laughed, "I have everything I want. You have nothing that I could ever want. No human could help me control the powers I hold. I needed a strong mate that could protect and help me control this power. You humans are weaklings and I would have killed the first one that tried to control my powers. These powers were not meant for the human race they were meant to protect the youkai from people such as you."

The priest had enough as the order to attack came. The fight was on for the Western Lands. The demon soldiers surged forward as they attacked the humans. They were weak as they were making quick work of the human soldiers.

Kagome and Sesshomaru were fighting side by side. They were killing as many of them as they could because they needed to get rid of fools such as these. They continued to fight as they were making their way over to the priest who had insulted Kagome. She was not about to let him get away.

Off in the distance about 10 priests stepped forward as they began to chant. They were getting ready to attack the demons that were standing in their way.

Kagome felt the power that was near as she spotted them in the distance. She gave a ferial growl at her mate as she told him to get ready. They braced themselves as the first attack came.

At that moment Kagome's aura flared as she protected those that were fighting with them, she teleported them back to the castle as the blast hit the area. The humans were not even aware of what they were doing as they continued to battle.

Strike after strike Kagome kept sending the soldiers back to the castle until only a hand full were left in the battle. They had almost killed all of the human soldiers as Kagome was facing off with the priest with the big mouth.

Kagome's eyes glowed red as she attacked. The priest put up a strong barrier that Kagome was able to break with no problem. She continued until her claws met the priest as she slashed him in half. She had the satisfaction of killing the bastard for calling her a wench.

She looked for her mate as she saw that he was in trouble. He was being attacked by at least three other priest and they almost had him surrounded. Her mark had protected him so far as she went to his aid. They attacked as one as she screamed, "Sesshomaru!"

Her powers went out of control as she sent her powers toward Sesshomaru. It merged with him in time to deflect the attack that would have killed him. It rebounded and struck the priest that were trying to kill him as they met their death.

Sesshomaru was panting hard as he was looking for his mate. Her surge of power was great and he feared that she might be weakened at the moment. He found her on her knees as she was struggling to get up. He raced to her side as the remaining soldiers surrounded them to protect.

Sesshomaru reached Kagome as he held her in his arms. She was weak and might not be able to transport them out of the battle. Their soldiers fought off the remaining humans as Kagome tried to regain her strength.

The remaining priest gathered together for one final assault at the demons that were standing in front of them. It was their last chance to get rid of them before the female recovered her energy. She was powerful and when protecting those she cared about her powers were even stronger.

Kagome knew what was coming as she said, "Sesshomaru, we must put our powers together in order for us to leave this place. If we don't we will die. I don't have the energy needed to transport us back to the castle. We must rid this world of those priest so that they don't do anymore harm."

Sesshomaru understood what his mate was saying as he stood with her in her arms. They felt the surge of power being gathered as they told their guards to get ready. Sesshomaru feed his power to Kagome as she lifted Sanshunojingi into the air it pulsed with their combined powers as Kagome summoned her attack.

The priest released their holy powers on Kagome and Sesshomaru as they watched. This was the end of the demon lord and his mate.

Kagome released her counter attack on the priest as she encircled everyone in her light. She transported everyone back to the castle as her attack blasted the priest attack away from them and then went straight for the priest. It hit them full force as it killed the last of the priest that had dared challenge the Lord of the West.

There was a lone priest that didn't have much power that survived the battle. He was the only one of the 400 strong soldiers that survived. He made his way back to the Eastern Lands, as he would inform all there that they had finally got rid of the Demon Lord of the West. They had finally won the battle against the demons and the lands were once again free.

The last one's to make it back to the castle were Sesshomaru and Kagome. Kagome who had used the last of her remaining strength to transport them back to the castle laid unconscious in her mates arms.

Upon their arrival back at the castle Sesshomaru fell to his knees with his mate. He was greatly weakened by his mate as he had given her all of his powers so she could get rid of those humans and bring them back home.

He was still conscious but just barely. He had Kagome in a death grip and wouldn't let anyone approach his mate. Once he had recovered enough he stood on shaky legs and made his way back to his chambers.

He instructed Shippo that he was to take control of the castle until he had recovered with his mother. Shippo understood his orders as he saw his father and mother heading inside the castle. He knew they were all right. They just needed to rest from their ordeal.

Once Sesshomaru made it to their room he placed his mate on the bed, he laid beside her as he held her in his arms. They were both weak but still alive and for this he was thankful. He fell asleep a short time later as his golden teardrop shinned a bright blue. Tenseiga pulsed at his side as the blue hue encircled the sword. It added its power to Sesshomaru as it kept them safe from any harm.

History would record that the Great Taiyoukai of the West and his mate had died in the battle that day. The lands were finally freed of the demon lords that ruled them and now the humans could live in peace.

oOo

This is the end to another chapter. History would record that Sesshomaru and Kagome died that day and everyone thought that the demons were gone from the lands. But they still exist with the humans they are just hidden from view.

A Single Spark is finally up and running. I have put the link to the site incase any of you want to vote for your favorite stories. The voting has been extended until the 5th of May 2006 to allow everyone to vote.

The next chapter is the end of this story. It has been a wild ride and all of you have been wonderful. Thank you so much for all of your reviews. They meant the word to me and it will fuel my mind to keep writing.

Until the next and final chapter!

Ja ne!


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

It took Kagome and Sesshomaru four days to finally recover from the battle. They had weakened so much that their pups were beginning to think that they would not make it.

After the second day they had sent word to Tususki and Inuyasha that their parents had survived the final battle but they were greatly weakened. Tususki and Inuyasha arrived at the western castle to see if they could help Sesshomaru and Kagome.

But their efforts were in vein as they had recovered on their own. They were still weak but they were getting stronger. They were preparing for the visit from the humans that had sent those priests to destroy them. They knew it was just a matter of time before they showed up.

The word had already spread throughout the Western Lands that the Lord and Lady of the Land have meet their demise. They were gone and their people felt their loss. You could feel the uproar going over the land. They wanted vengeance on the ones that killed their Lord and Lady. They had cared for them deeply and wanted them back. The land was in turmoil over their loss and the people were rebelling against the human priests that did this.

The minor human lords were gathering their armies to go and fight these fools. These foreigners had gotten rid of the demons and they were going to make them pay. They were happy the way they were and then these idiots had to come in and ruin everything they held dear to their hearts.

Sesshomaru and Kagome heard the uproar of the lands. They knew that the humans were going after the priests that had killed them. They couldn't let the lands get destroyed as they set out to calm them.

They quickly made themselves known as the new Lord and Lady of the West and quailed any uprising. It was hard at first but when they said that they had known their previous lord and were asked to take care of the lands if something was to happen to them, the humans relented.

They showed them that they cared for the people of the lands as they normally did. Kagome would walk among the villagers and when she would play with the children they saw her caring heart. She quickly won the humans over as everything settled back down.

It took the foreigners two weeks to finally get to the western castle. It was not easy to find if Sesshomaru did not let them find it. It was very well protected. Only a select few knew of the castles location. They had set up a fake castle and kept the location of the real one a secret. When the humans were finally escorted to him they found a powerful Lord that had taken over the territory and were surprised at the way the humans protected him.

Sesshomaru's soldiers surrounded the intruders as they brought them to their Lord. Sesshomaru stood tall as he looked at the humans in front of him. He was in his human form and he looked just like his brother.

His hair was black and it came down to about the middle of his back. He wore a dark blue hakama and haori with a golden sash. His impressive height scared the foreigners as he stood there staring at them with cold blue eyes.

He stood there for a moment longer, eyeing the intruders, as he said, "You are trespassing on my lands. State your business."

This person standing in front of them had taken command of the West. The humans had come from the East in hopes of getting control of the Lands. This Lord was very powerful and in a short period of time he had complete control over this region. They had been captured the moment the entered the Western Lands and were brought straight here.

The foreigner that was in charge cleared his throat as he said, "We came here in hopes of getting a trade agreement with you so we could do business."

Sesshomaru raise an elegant eyebrow, as he said, "No you came here in hopes of getting the Western Lands. But as you can see I have complete control over this region and I'm not about to let you have it.

You are foreigners and know nothing of the way we do things here and if you think you could go to the north or south and take over their territories then think again. My brother has control over the South as my ally has control of the North. We will not give up these lands to the likes of you."

Sesshomaru noticed the shocked look on the foreigner's faces. They didn't think that anyone knew what they were planning. They had traveled here in hopes of controlling the Western Lands. The Western Lands had a wealth that they could only dreamed of. The person that controlled these lands controlled the rest, because the other two lands would listen to the Lord of the West.

They were surprised that he had a brother that controlled the South and their ally controlled the North. He looked behind the man standing in front of them as they eyed the other two humans standing there. Two of them looked almost alike and the other was slightly older than the other two, so they gathered that these were the other two lords that he spoke of.

They started to think that maybe they could take them out. They did have powerful priests with them as the leader of the group turned to the others and whispered his commands. The priests nodded their understanding of his order, as they got ready to attack.

Kagome was standing behind Sesshomaru and the others as she observed what was going on down below. Her mate was busy talking to Tususki and Inuyasha to notice that the priests were about to attack.

Kagome leaned over and whispered to her daughter what she was going to do. Her daughter nodded her understanding, as she got ready to help her mother. Kagome stepped forward as a low growl escaped her lips to get her mates attention.

She saw the priests attack as she countered with her own powers. Her powers had grown in strength again as she protected all there in front of the castle.

Sesshomaru had heard his mates warning as he quickly turned around to see an attack coming his way. He saw his mate counter as she protected everyone there. He noticed that his daughter had put a barrier around the humans as he stared at them with hard cold eyes. When the youkai looked at their lord they noticed that his eyes had gone blood red with anger. These fools had no idea what they had done.

Kagome stepped forward as she slowly raised her hand. She was muttering a spell under her breath as she let it go. She had grabbed the leader of the group as she raised him high into the sky.

Her temper was getting the best of her as she said, "How dare you attack the ruling lords of the lands! Do you think that they are so weak as to let foolish foreigners such as yourselves attack them?"

The human that was hanging in the air looked at Kagome as he mumbled under his breath, "You're a miko!"

Kagome smirked as she said, "No I'm not just a miko, I'm a pure heart miko. I'm much stronger than the former Lady of the West."

The foreigners were shocked to hear this as another one of the priest asked, "If you are more powerful than the former Lady of the West why didn't you fight against them?"

Kagome turned to the priest that was talking to her as she said, "Because the former Lady of the West had a kind heart. She cared for everyone on the lands and took care of them. She didn't care if they were humans or demons she took care of them no matter what. You came here with your prejudice and took all that away from the people of the West. You destroyed the demons their wishes and now you will have to deal with us. We will not be as easy as the Demon Lord used to be. We will have no problems killing the likes of you to keep our lands safe."

Sesshomaru was listening to everything that was going on. These fools had dared to attack him in his own home. He looked at them with heated eyes as he signaled his soldiers. He looked at his mate as he said, "Release them."

Kagome complied with his wishes as she let the fool drop to the ground with a thud.

Sesshomaru then turned his attention to the humans that were in front of him and said, "You are to leave our lands and never return. I am giving you your lives. Trespass on our lands again and we will show no mercy. Your kind is not wanted here."

Sesshomaru signaled his commander as their soldiers formed a circle around the intruders. They escorted them all the way out of the castle grounds. They continued to follow them until they left the Western Lands.

Their plans for taking over this region were now void. They had no choice but to go back to the East and maybe workout some trade agreements with these new lords. The foreigners knew they were defeated as they left the Western Lands.

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Tususki were still in control of the lands and everything is as it should be.

oOo

In the months that followed Sesshomaru got his lands under control. He squashed any uprising that was happening in the lands as everyone fell into the new human rule.

The foreigners had returned to the Eastern Lands and had contacted the ruling Lords of the North, South, and West. They wished for a trade agreement with them so they could buy their goods.

Sesshomaru was in his study thinking about what these humans wanted. He had called for his mate to come and see him. When she arrived he asked her opinion on what they should do with the foreigners.

Kagome thought about what her mate had asked. She looked at him as she said, "Sesshomaru I still think that having a trade agreement with the foreigners will benefit us in the long run. If you go with the humans that I told you about the last time then the three lands will be set for the future."

Kagome continued to think as she got another idea. "Mate I could give you the knowledge to speak to these humans. I have been working on a spell to transfer information from one person to another. I think that I can do it if you will allow me."

Sesshomaru raise an eyebrow in surprised. He didn't think that such a thing was possible as he agreed to her request.

Kagome got up from her chair as she walked over to her mate. She placed her forehead on his as she let their crescent moons touch. She concentrated on the information to transfer as she started to glow a dark blue in color. She transferred the information he needed plus something else that she was currently thinking about. When she was done she stepped away from her mate as she looked at him to make sure he was all right.

Sesshomaru grinned as he received the knowledge from his mate. He also got the other image that she had sent as he smiled at her. He quickly reached and grabbed her around her waist as he pulled her into his lap.

Kagome squealed with joy as she landed on his lap and she looked into his blood red eyes. She now knew that her spell worked because she saw the lust that he had in his eyes for her.

Sesshomaru was very aroused at the image that his little vixen of a mate had sent him. It brought his blood to a boil as he grabbed her and looked deep into her eyes. He spoke in French to her as he said, "So you think that you can subdue this Sesshomaru so easy by sending him that image. I will enjoy proving you wrong."

He leaned down and kissed her with such passion that Kagome just melted into his arms. She never noticed when he left the study and returned to their room. He started to show her who was the dominant mate in the Western Lands.

oOo

Two months had passed and they were back in the Eastern Lands. Tususki and Inuyasha had received the knowledge that she had given her mate. They could now speak to the foreigners and understand what they were saying.

Before they went to the East they had to settle the issue with the Southern Lands. Since the demons were now gone from the lands the rules for the Taiyoukai had changed. If Inuyasha was to make the decisions for the trades that the Southern Lands would receive he would have to have complete control over the lands.

They had meet in the Western Lands to discuss this issue, before the trade meeting with the foreigner, and settle the matter of the Southern Lands.

Tususki had agreed that the youkai laws no longer applied to them under these circumstances. They would have to draw up new agreements that would aid them in the future. The issue of the Southern Lands fell on Kagome. Since she was the Lady of the South the decision would have to be hers on what she wanted to do.

Kagome agreed to give the Lands to Inuyasha if he promised to take care of its people. Inuyasha agreed to her term and he was finally in charge of the Southern Lands as its Taiyoukai.

When the trade meeting was about to start the ruling lords made it known that they could speak their language and there was no need to have an interpreter. The foreigners were impressed as they set about to have new trade agreements made between the ruling lords.

They would stop every so often to ask Kagome's opinion on things when they had no knowledge of what they were talking about. She would explain to them what they meant and whether to go further in the trade.

By the time they were done. Tususki had made deals that would provide his lands with all manner of textiles. Inuyasha, for his lands, acquired all manner of foods, herbs, and textile that would improve his lands.

Sesshomaru being the demon that he was traded for the knowledge that they had at the time. He also got some textile, medicine, and foods that his mate had requested. They each walked out of the meeting getting what they wanted for their lands. They would continue to trade with these foreigners for many years to come.

oOo

As years passed knowledge and technology was slowly being introduced to the North, South, and West. The youkai lords continued to develop their lands but not too rapidly. They still worried about the trees and the forest that provided so many with some much needed warmth, housing, and light.

They were seeing the changes in the lands as it started to move into the modern age.

Kagome was still working hard on her research and making the medicine that would cure so many when the disease would finally show itself to them. They had so far met every epidemic that has threatened so many from their lands.

Kagome was beginning to be recognized as a great healer that had knowledge about every disease that was known in the land. She had a cure for just about everything that showed up. She did encounter some diseases that were not known in her era. These were particular to demons as she worked to find a cure to their illnesses.

Many demons would come to the castle so she could heal their illness. The healers that were with her often went to help tend to the youkai. They found many cures for the illnesses that plagued them. Some of the youkai they couldn't save from their disease and some died before they finally found a cure and got it under control.

She still had the biggest collection of herbs in the country and she used her knowledge of these herbs to make her medicine.

She would work long into the night until she would find solutions to their particular illness.

Sesshomaru started to notice that his mate was not in their room when he would come to bed at night. Sometimes she wouldn't show up until he was already there. When he would ask where she was she would simply state that she was taking care of a sick youkai that she had no cure for.

Sesshomaru was starting to get curious about the things she did around the castle. He would go days without really seeing her. The only time they would see each other, and it would be briefly, was in the morning when they woke up in bed together.

It had been months since they had let their inner inu out so they could be together. Before the Holy Wars they would often go out at night, as they would transform into their true forms and race across the lands. They would enjoy each other's company as they would run and play around the lands. It was the only time that Sesshomaru could forget that he was lord and just have fun with his mate.

He wanted to have these feelings again. His inner inu wanted to be with his mate as he longed for her. He waited until she came into their chambers and asked, "Kagome where have you been?"

Kagome looked at her mate as she sighed. She didn't want to tell him about her research and the trouble she was having finding a cure for the youkai that were sick. "I was trying to find the answer to an illness that the demons have and I can't seem to figure it out. The more I think about it the harder it is to find the answer that I'm looking for."

Sesshomaru walked up to his mate as he held her in his arms. He whispered into her ear, "Then maybe you need a break from all of this in order to think clearly. I sometimes find that if you step away from a problem and think about something else you will find the answer to your questions."

Kagome thought about what he had said and it made sense. She had been going none stop trying to find a cure that had so many sick. She looked at her mate as she purred, "Maybe you're right. If I take a break from this maybe I can think clearly again."

Sesshomaru growled as he picked her up in his arms as he said, "Good so now we can leave."

Before Kagome could protest his actions he had encased them in his golden globe as they streaked across the sky. They were unnoticed by all as they flew through the sky heading toward the north and the sanctuary that Tususki had given her when they mated all those years ago.

Kagome was not happy about being taken away from the sick as she started to protest. "Sesshomaru what are you doing? I can't leave the castle now when I have so many sick youkai there. What…" she never got to finish what she was saying as he caught her in a heated kiss.

She submitted to him as his growls soothed her. His high-pitched whine was calling for her inner inu as she fought to be released. Kagome lost her battle to keep her subdued as she came forth to be with her mate. Their eyes glowed a blood red as their inner inu were released so they could have some time together.

They transformed as they took off into the night so they could relax in each other's presence. Since the land was protected they didn't have to worry about someone seeing them in their true form. They stayed in the barrier as they enjoyed each other. They relaxed as they forgot about the worries of being Lord and Lady and just enjoyed their time together.

When morning came Kagome woke up to find herself in bed with her mate. She didn't remember much about last night but she did notice that she didn't have any clothes on. She knew that she was not in the castle as she recognized the house that Tususki had given her. She figured that Sesshomaru had brought them here last night in order for her to relax and think about something else.

She started to get out of bed when she was pulled into a hard chest and kept there. She sighed she knew she was not going to be able to leave her mates embrace when he was like this. She waited for him to go back to sleep. When she thought that he had gone back to sleep she tried to move again. This time however she was pushed on her back as sweet hot lips came crashing down on hers.

He was very demanding as she gave into his lust. She was pinned under him as he ravished her body and brought it back to life. They stayed like that for a couple of days when she finally felt that her mate had left their bed.

Kagome stirred as she sat up in bed and looked for her mate. When she didn't see him she went to the hot springs to get cleaned up. She was bathing when she felt strong hands encircle her body as she was brought into a hard chest. She sighed as she relaxed into his hold. His hands were roaming all over her body as he bathed her.

Once he was done they went and sat in the hot springs for a while. He was keeping her close as he was gently rubbing her back in circles. It was so relaxing to her that she closed her eyes in pure ecstasy.

Sesshomaru looked down at his mate as he felt how relaxed she was in his arms. It had been a while since they had been together. There inner inu were as calm as they were while they sat and relaxed in the hot springs. He had hoped that he got her mind off what she was doing so she could think clearly.

When they were done soaking in the hot springs they both got out and got dressed. Kagome prepared some food prior to them heading back to the Western Lands.

Kagome was walking in her gardens to clear her mind. Her mate's idea to come here was a good one for it cleared her mind on what she was trying to figure out about the illness that had so many youkai sick.

She reached her herb garden as she looked at all of the herbs she had there. She saw one particular herb that she never knew she had. Something clicked in her mind as she grabbed some of this herb. This herb was the missing ingredient that she needed to find a cure. She didn't have this particular herb in her gardens back home as she took some plants back with her so they could be planted there.

When they returned to the Western castle Kagome went one way and Sesshomaru went in another direction to get his work done.

Kagome went to the upper levels of her domain and found the other healers there as she said, "Here use this herb and mix it with the other herbs that we have. I think that this is what we need to cure that illness."

The healers did as they were told as they got the first batch of medicine ready. They tested it on a patient and to their surprise the youkai started to get better from the medicine they had made. They jumped for joy as they finally found the cure for the disease that was hurting so many.

They gave all of the sick youkai the medicine as they were all healing. When they were all cured they left the castle hoping to never see them again.

Kagome was happy that she was finally able to find the cure that had hurt so many. She made sure that she wrote down what the disease was and how to cure it in one of the many books that she kept.

The months passed and Sesshomaru continued to see that his mate would get up when he would and then she would come back late at night as they would meet about the same time to go to bed. He was now curious about what she did all day. So he decided to follow her to see what her day was like.

Once they had eaten together in the morning he watched as she walked away from him. The first thing she did was that she held court in the castle. Being Lady of the Lands she listened to the peoples concerns as she worked through their problems. She would send aid to those areas that needed the help or just offer her advice on what they needed to do to fix their problems. He was very impressed with his mate and the way she handled the humans and demons of the land.

When she was done there she went to take care of the sick. He saw as she slowly walked from patient to patient treating them. She took care of all their worries as she soothed their fears. He noticed the look of adoration from them as she treated them all.

She left that area and then went into the castle. He followed her still keeping his aura and scent hidden from her. He didn't want her to know that he was following her. He saw her going up to the upper level of the castle. He didn't know what was up there to make her want to go to that level. So he followed and when he reached that level of the castle he had to cover his nose to keep the stench out.

There was a strong odor of herbs in the air as he walked down the hallway. He would stop from time to time as he looked into the different rooms. He saw all manner of healers in the rooms as they worked on different things. He saw mostly males and very few females on this floor as he continued to walk and look for his mate.

He followed her aura to a room as he slowly opened the door. What he saw set his blood on fire. His mate was in a room full of youkai males. They surrounded her as she was explaining something to them. Seeing that many males around his mate he let a low vicious growl escape his chest as he let his presence be known.

oOo

Kagome had walked into the research lab and they finally told her that they had found a way to make the medicine that she had been wanting for so long. They had been trying to perfect the method on how to make it.

She was having problems making the majority of her medicines since she didn't have the proper equipment to do it with. She needed jars and tubes that would not break under extreme heat. So far she had been unable to find these things no matter how hard she tried.

When she had walked into the lab they had told her that they had figured out a way for her to make the medicine that needed high heat. She walked over to a table as they proceeded to show her what they had done. She was surrounded by male youkai, as she was amazed at their progress. Soon the medicine that she couldn't make would be produced from this lab if their idea held up to the heat.

She heard a deep and vicious growl near by as she sensed her mate in the room with them. She took a deep breath, as she stood straight and gave the healers their instructions on what to do next. She slowly turned around to see her mate standing by the door with blood red eyes. She knew he was mad at her for being in a room full of male youkai. But they respected her, her space, and never touched her.

The healers upon hearing the growl coming from the door quickly moved away from Kagome to give her more space. They saw her turn and walk toward her mate.

Sesshomaru was keeping his eyes on the other males. If they even touched her in anyway he would be sure to kill that youkai personally. Once his mate got to his side his hand slipped around her waist as he brought her closer to his body.

Kagome didn't try to pull out of his embrace for that was the sure way to get him to attack the males in the room. He growled once more as he picked her up in his arms and ran down to their chambers.

Upon entering their room he released his mate and put her down. He closed the door behind him as he faced her. He moved with speed as he pinned her to the bed and sniffed all over her body. His scent was still fresh on her body and she carried no others. This pleased him as his anger started to die down.

When her scent calmed him enough he looked into her eyes as he asked, "What are you doing up there with all of those males? And how long has all this been going on?"

Kagome sighed she knew this would eventually come to light. She had expected it sooner but he never paid attention to the things she did and she never hid her intension from him. "Those males as you call them are all healers. They are helping me make the medicine that I need to take care of the people of this land. They have been here for decades helping me with what I am doing. They are the ones that mixed the medicine to cure those with the disease that were killing demons slowly."

Sesshomaru heard what she said as he growled out, "Why didn't you tell me what you were doing? And what is all that stuff up there?"

The fire in Kagome's eyes lit up as she replied to his demands. "I never hid from you what I was doing. I have been having my research lab for over 75 years now and you never noticed. I don't have to tell you everything that I do. I have other interest besides making sure your castle stays clean and the children are feed. I have a mind that needs attention too not just my body."

She shoved her mate off her as she stood on her own two feet. She started to make her way out of the room so she could continue with her research.

Sesshomaru mind was racing as he heard what she had said, 'She has been having that place here for over 75 years and I never noticed what she was doing. I want to know what her interest are but I'm always too busy to pay attention to her.'

He saw her walking away from him as he grabbed her by the arm and turned her around so he could look at her. "Kagome, I didn't know that you had that place up there. I really want to know what your interests are. I may not understand a lot of it but I am interested in what you are doing."

Kagome huffed at her mate as she said, "Sesshomaru you were the one that taught me that you should always pay attention to the area that you are in. You should have noticed what I have been doing a long time ago. Unlike you I do take an interest to what goes on in the land around us. Oh and if you send that excess grain to the Southern region of our lands the people there could use it. Their harvest this year was not that good and they would need the food to feed the village this winter."

Kagome got out of his grip and left their room. She left her mate to ponder what she had been up to all of these years. He knew that she was mad at him. He should have been paying more attention to her. Her mind was something that he enjoyed battling with and it has been way too long since they have had a good conversation where their intellect was put to test.

He still had no idea what she was doing up there but he was determined to find out. He had an idea as he called for Shippo to come to his study. If anyone knew what his mate was up to it would be him. He was always with his mother and she would explain in detail to him what she was doing.

It didn't take long for Shippo to arrive at his fathers study. He saw the look in his eyes and he knew that something was wrong. He waited for his father to tell him why he was summoned.

Sesshomaru got his thoughts together as he said, "Shippo I want to know what your mother is doing on the top level of this castle."

Shippo eyes opened wide when he heard his father's request. He didn't know what his mother was doing up there all these years. He swallowed hard as he proceeded to tell him what she was working on.

Sesshomaru got all the information he needed, as he finally understood what his mate was doing. He sighed he should have noticed all of this before now. His lovely mate was still trying to prevent the death of many as she worked to get the cures for illnesses that were in the future.

He was snapped out of his train of thought as he heard his son continued, "Otou, Okaa is having a hard time making her medicine because she doesn't have the equipment she needs. She has been trying for years to get it but no one can make what she wants."

This was new information for Sesshomaru as he asked his son what his mother needed. Shippo explained what it was that his mother needed for her lab. He explained that she had drawn pictures for him showing him what these things looked like.

Sesshomaru asked if he still had the pictures. When his son said yes he asked if he could see them. 'This might be the thing I need to get on Kagome's good side again. If I can get these things for her maybe she will let me help her with what she is doing.'

Shippo returned with the pictures as he showed his father what his mother wanted. They were very detailed pictures as they had size and shapes of the things she needed. He took note that the things had to withstand high heat. He asked his son if he could keep the pictures to see if he could get what she needed.

Shippo agreed to his request since it would make his mother happy. He knew that Sesshomaru was trying to make up with her for not showing interest in what she was doing.

Sesshomaru set about trying to find the things that his mate needed to do her work. It would not be easy but he was sure that he could either commission someone to make the things she needed or he could buy them.

He had already commission some youkai in Tususki kingdom to make something for him. It has taken years but they finally think they have it right. Soon he would be able to travel there to get his gift for his mate. He only hoped that she liked it.

He has been looking for something special for years to give to his mate. Ever since Tususki had given her that rose he has been trying to find the perfect gift. He came up with an idea as he talked to Tususki and asked if he could commission his gardener for the project.

Tususki was eager to help him with anything he wanted if it was for Kagome. He agreed to his desires and they went to ask the gardener if he would agree to his request. The gardener had quickly agreed to help him in any way possible but he told the Taiyoukai that it would take a while to make what he wanted if he wanted it perfect.

Sesshomaru agreed that he could take his time with it for he wanted it to be perfect for his mate.

Sesshomaru then set his mind in finding what his mate wanted for her research lab. He searched all of his land but he had no one that could make the things that Kagome required. He knew that Tususki didn't have anyone on his lands that could do it so he turned to his brother to see if he had anyone on his lands that could fill his request.

Inuyasha was eager to help as he searched his lands for someone that could do the job. He finally found someone and got him to working on the project. He told him that he would be paid handsomely for his efforts but the youkai that would make it for him would not accept payment. He said that if the Lady of the West needed these things then he would be honored to make it for her.

Inuyasha contacted his brother and told him that he had someone that could make the required items. He also gave his brother a suggestion that he should build a place to house Kagome's Lab where they could all work freely.

Inuyasha had his own worries as he explained to his brother that if they were to have an accident in the castle it would affect everyone there, this way if they made a mistake no one would get hurt.

Sesshomaru read his brothers reply and his suggestion. He had to admit that it was a good one. He set out to contract people that could make this for his mate. He had a piece of land that was close to the castle where they could begin building the structure.

Soon he had everything moving to build the building for his mate's research lab. His youkai builders were very fast and accurate when it came to building this facility for his mate. While the construction was going on he had made some inquiries to other countries to see what they used to do their research with.

He received word back about the different types of things being used at the present time for research. He had no clue what they were as he started to form a plan in his mind. He would get his mate to tell him about these things so he could learn.

Slowly he started making inquiries to his mate about the different things she could use to make her lab work more efficiently.

Kagome was surprised that her mate was even interested in what she was doing and had learned a lot on his own to try to understand what she was doing. She would answer his questions and laugh when he got something wrong and corrected his way of thinking. Soon Sesshomaru had all the information he needed as he started to purchase the things for her new lab.

He was keeping all of this a secret from Kagome as he continued with his plans to surprise her.

Almost a year to the date that he had discovered what his mate was doing he had finished her new research lab. He received word from Tususki gardener that he had his item ready for him to pick up. He had everything set as he made plans to go to the Northern Lands to get Kagome's present.

The next morning after breakfast Sesshomaru had informed his mate that he was going out to check on a disturbance on his land and that he would be back later that day. She kissed him goodbye as he set off to the Northern Lands.

Sesshomaru meet with the gardener as he showed him what he had come up with. His creation was absolutely beautiful. The fragrance was exquisite, he had never smelled anything like it before and he was sure that his mate would love it.

The gardener told Sesshomaru that the plant would bloom any time the moon rays touched it. Sesshomaru was happy with what he had created for his mate as he left the Northern Land with the surprise that he had created for his mate.

When he arrived back in the castle the gardeners meet him upon his arrival. They had the perfect place for it as they took the plant from him and left to put it in the gardens. Once they were done they informed their lord where his gift had been planted.

Sesshomaru now had everything ready to show his mate. He had worked hard to see if she would approve of the things he had made for her. He went in search of his mate as he went into the upper levels of the castle. He finally found her in one of the rooms where she was talking to a female healer.

Kagome sensed when her mate was on the floor. She finished giving her assessment to the female healer as she walked to her mate. When she got close to him he said, "Kagome, if you have a minute I want to show you something."

Kagome looked at her mate with curiosity. There was a gleam in his eyes indicating that he was up to something. She smiled as she followed her mate so he could show her what he wanted.

She followed Sesshomaru out of the castle and into the woods. She was curious as she asked, "Sesshomaru? Where are we going?"

Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder as he smiled at his mate and said, "Don't worry we are almost there."

Kagome was curious because her mate had a gleam in his eyes that was just telling her that he was being mischievous.

They continued to walk for a short distance when they emerged into a clearing. Kagome's eyes opened wide when she saw the large building in front of her. It was all one level and she could tell that it was recently built.

They continued to walk as Sesshomaru lead her to the front door and opened it for her so she could step inside.

Kagome's breath hitched when she realized what this building was. She walked over to a table as her fingers ran over the jars and tubes that she had been trying to get for her lab. There were worktables along with bookshelves placed everywhere. There were chairs that were made especially high so you could reach the tall tables they would use to work on.

They walked the whole building and everywhere Kagome went she saw new equipment that had been placed there for her use. She turned to her mate as she asked, "Why? Why did you do this for me?"

Sesshomaru walked over to his mate as he wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "I may not understand everything that you are doing and with time I could learn. But I wanted to give you a place that you could do your work in comfort. I know that what you are doing is helping our people survive and I want to be a part of it.

I'm sorry that I have not taken an interest in what you do around the castle but I know that you are more involved with what is going on than I am. I was told that you were in need of supplies and equipment and I hope that this will help you. If I have missed something please let me know and I will find whatever you need."

Tears of joy were running down Kagome's cheeks as she jumped into Sesshomaru's arms. Her momentum took them down to the floor as she showed him how happy she was that he did this for her.

She kissed him with such force that it took Sesshomaru breath away. Her arousal spiked heavily in the air as Kagome ravished her mate on the floor of her new research lab.

Sesshomaru mind was racing as he had accidentally sparked his mate's passion. He had finally found a way to release that passion that she would normally have when she was pupped. He would have to remember this for the future as he let his mate due whatever she wanted. Which was mainly to pleasure him.

Of course Sesshomaru was never one to just take as he also gave to his mate and soon he had her withering under him. Their passion came to an end as he roared his claim over his mate.

They left the new lab sometime later as they headed back toward the castle. Sesshomaru leaned over and said in her ear, "Don't think that I will just settle for what we just did. I will have you again for the rest of the night until you can't walk anymore."

Kagome blushed at his comment as she looked up into his hungry eyes. He still lusted for her but he was keeping it under control. She smiled as a gleam came to her eyes that challenged him to do what he had just proclaimed. He growled she was challenging him to keep his word. The rumble from his chest indicated that he was going to enjoy that challenge and he was going to make her regret her dare. He pulled her closer to his side as they went and had dinner.

After they ate they went on their normal walk in the garden. It was one of the things they did together before retiring for the night. They were approaching the middle of their sanctuary when Kagome picked up a heavenly scent. She had never smelled anything like it before and she was wondering where it was coming from.

Her nose twitched as she tried to find the alluring scent. When they finally reached the center of her garden she found what was giving off that wonderful scent. There sitting in the middle of the garden was a new rose bush. The light of the moon was hitting it perfectly as she slowly approached.

She saw as the buds on the rose slowly opened when the moons rays hit it. The flower was black in color. It had silver streaks running along the pedals and if you look close enough you could see the crescent moons that the flower had. She bent down and took a sniff of the flower and she was in heaven. The scent was so wonderful that she just couldn't describe it.

Sesshomaru watched as his mate walked over to the rose that he had gotten for her. She seemed to like it as he walked up behind her. He reached down and took the most perfect bloom that the bush had to offer as he took the thorns off. He gave it to his mate as he said, "I give this rose to the woman that has shown me how to love. It is unique just like my mate as it blooms brightly in the night. The moon rose was created just for you. It is the only one of its kind just like you my love."

Kagome took the rose and smelled the heavenly scent. It was about time that he gave her a rose. She had been waiting for this for a long time. The rose was perfect and given from her mates heart made the flower bloom even bigger in her grasp. The entire bush was engulfed in a blue aura as Kagome put a protective spell on her special rose.

"Sesshomaru the rose is absolutely beautiful. It shows me how much you really love me to have given me such a perfect rose. I will protect it for as long as I live. This is the most perfect gift." Said Kagome as she looked lovingly at her mate.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his chest as they held each other in the moonlight. The night could not have been more perfect. She reached up as she gave a playful nip under his chin and nuzzled him.

Sesshomaru growled as he brought her closer to his chest and purred. He picked her up in his arms as he made his way back into their bedchambers. He had been challenged before and he was determined to win it. She will not be able to walk tomorrow by the time he got done with her.

oOo

The next 50 years Sesshomaru showed his true skills as a businessman. During this time he helped Kagome developed the research lab, as she was steadily making the medicine that was needed by the people of their lands.

Sesshomaru started thinking that once his mate had the recipe for the medicine that they needed to produce it in large quantities. The research lab was just not able to handle the production of the drugs that Kagome developed. He set out to build a pharmaceutical company that could manufacture the medicine for his mate.

He built it not too far away from where the research lab was located and soon they were mass-producing the medicine. They had to make sure that they had a good supply of herbs and plenty of it.

He set aside large portions of lands to grow all the herbs that would be needed to manufacture the medicine that Kagome developed. He had mostly youkai working for him as they took care of them in this area alone. He had humans that worked at his other companies that he had acquired during the years. He was known for paying his employees well and keeping them happy.

Their companies became world renounced as other countries would often contact them when they had a disease that they did not know how to handle. If she didn't have the medicine that was needed to fight the disease she would find the cure and produce it. They kept a small amount of all types of medicine on hand that they could send out in emergencies. Then the pharmaceutical would produce the quantity that they required to fight the disease.

Sesshomaru continued to expand his empire to other countries. He had companies all over the world and he had his children running a good portion of them. He gave them all regions that they could handle but the ultimate decision was left to him on whether to buy or sell.

Seishiro had mated with a lovely Inu Youkai named Michiru. She was a golden Inu with long blonde hair and piercing hazel eyes. She had two golden stripes on each of her cheeks and she had a wonderful disposition.

He had met her in one of his father's gatherings. They were still forced to have balls to acknowledge his rule over the lands. The most prominent youkai would be invited along with their mates and pups.

Seishiro had not been interested in mating at all. He was almost like his father in wanting to find the perfect mate. He had been standing next to his father as he was discussing business with one of the lower lord when a wonderful scent hit his nose. It stirred him like nothing he had ever felt before.

He scan the area trying to find where that scent was coming from and noticed Michiru standing next to her father. She was wearing a tan colored kimono with white sakura blossoms going along the edge of the sleeve and the bottom of her kimono.

She smelled like cherry blossoms that stirred his senses and desire, as he kept looking at her. Sesshomaru was not oblivious to all of this. He noticed his son's interest and smirked. He could tell that he was taken with her as he leaned over and told his son, "Why don't you go over there and introduce yourself. You will not know if she is right for you unless you take a chance."

Seishiro took his fathers advice and went over to her. They hit it off and within two days he was courting her. Soon they announce that they were to be mated.

Tomiko had grown into a beautiful Inu Youkai just like her mother. She was powerful in her own right and had a wicked temper. Many males learned their lesson when they would try to make advances on her and she would lash out with her claws. Many she killed, some she maimed, but none could exceed her in power.

Sesshomaru and Kagome had settled that their daughter would never find a mate that she would submit to. She was just too stubborn and had a free spirit like her mother to be tamed, or she had not found the right male to capture her heart to tame her.

Tususki had one son that still had not mated. It was his eldest son and heir to the North. He had a gathering in the North and had invited Sesshomaru and Kagome. It was a type of family reunion for he never had all of his sons, which he had four, together in the same place since his mate had passed away.

Tomiko instantly caught the attention of Tususki eldest son, Ryusaki. When he tried to approach her she immediately backed away from him. She didn't want anything to do with him at all.

Kagome saw what was going on and smiled. If anyone could tame her daughter it would be Ryusaki. He was just like his father in many ways. He had silver hair with brown streaks running through it. He was as tall as his father with two magenta stripes on each of his cheeks. His piercing blue eyes sparkled as he looked at her daughter. She could tell that he was very interested in her but she was wondering if her daughter would give him a chance?

Ryusaki was not one to give up that easily. She might have rejected his first advances but he was very persistent. He reminded Kagome of her mate when he was first starting to court her. He was very persistent until he won her heart. She kept a silent vigil, as she would watch what would happen between the two pups.

It happened about two years after they had first meet each other. They had been visiting in the West when they heard an explosion in the near distance. When they all rushed out into the gardens they saw Ryusaki and Tomiko battling together.

Kagome had to restrain her mate so he would not interfere. She had told him that if he could get her to submit to him then he would be the perfect mate for their daughter.

Sesshomaru growled his displeasure but gave in to his mate's request. She was right to a certain degree. If this male was strong enough to tame his daughter then he was a worthy mate for her. They all watched with interest as they observed their children battling. Tomiko made a fatal mistake and she went down hard.

Ryusaki had her pinned to the ground, as he demanded her submission to him. When she wouldn't reply he leaned down and whispered into her ear. Tomiko gave in and submitted to him and agreed to be his mate.

Tususki was happy because now all of his son's were mated and two of them had mated with Sesshomaru's daughters. Who would have thought that this would ever happen?

They mated a month later and have been together ever since.

Shippo was the only one of her pups that was not mated yet. He had grown into a handsome demon. His fiery red hair still told of the mischief he would get into. You would normally find him with his mother, as he would protect her from any harm.

Kagome was beginning to think that her son was not going to find someone of his own to protect. She loved him being near her but he had to find his own happiness.

He stayed by her side for many years. Then one day they traveled to the Southern Lands to visit Inuyasha and Nasume. There he met the girl of his dreams. She was another kitsune/Inu just like him and she was beautiful. Her hair was red with golden highlights in it as she had auburn eyes. One golden stripe adorned each side of her cheek.

She was working at Inuyasha castle as one of the servants. They hit if of well and soon they were inseparable.

Shippo made his wishes known to his mother. She told him that if he desired Tsukiko that he would have to speak to Inuyasha about releasing her. She also told him that he should ask her first if she would consent to be his mate.

He asked Tsukiko to be his mate and when she said yes he jumped for joy. Now all he had to do was talk to Inuyasha about releasing her. That was the hard part. 

Shippo approached Inuyasha as he made his request to him. Inuyasha of course could not help but give the kit a hard time. They always fought like cats and dogs when they were around each other. But Nasume knew what he wanted and when she stepped in and threatened her mate with no more Ramein if he didn't give in to Shippo's wish he relented. He released Tsukiko with a smile on his face. He told him to take very good care of her and protect her.

Shippo smiled at Inuyasha knowing that he approved of his choice in mate. They went back to the Western Lands with an addition to the family. He mated his love a month later and stayed with his parents to live.

Shippo of all her children was the only one to stay close to her as the years continued to move on.

oOo

The years passed and soon they were approaching the year that they would have to leave Japan. 1941 was the year that Japan attacked Pearl Harbor and went to war against the United States.

Kagome had warned everyone that she could of what was going to happen. Not wanting to be in the country when the United States attacked, they fled Japan with their families and friends. They went to Canada where they had brought a large amount of land and settled there.

They started to expand their business from Canada as their wealth grew. They built their homes there and started their lives anew.

Kagome built a hospital that specialized in children illnesses and diseases. They would not turn anyone away because they couldn't pay. She was known for her kindness but she was especially known to help the children. She did everything she could to make sure that they were well taken care of. Her research helped many recover from life threatening diseases that other wise would have taken their lives.

1946 came and that's when the Americans dropped the bomb on Hiroshima and Nagasaki. It devastated Japan and they surrendered to the Americans shortly after the explosion. They waited until it was safe to return to rebuild their home.

Before they had left Japan Kagome, Rin, and Nasume had put up powerful barriers that protected and hid their homes. Just before the attack happened Kagome used her powers to teleport back to each location and made sure that the barriers were fortified before the attacks.

Of course Sesshomaru had gone with her to make sure she was safe. He added his powers to hers as it strengthen the barriers and protected all those who stayed behind. When it was safe to return they went back and started rebuilding what they had lost.

Their lands remained untouched as they kept it hid from the population. They rebuilt everything they lost in the war and made it better.

Technology was growing in an alarming rate and with it came the pollution to the lands. Sesshomaru and his youkai partners developed alternatives to using oil for many things. They used water as a source of energy along with the sun.

Many youkai homes had this technology as it kept the air clean and the forest safe. They didn't have a lot of forests left but what they did have they protected. Mostly the forests were located in the mountain region for they could not develop that land the way they wanted.

They never shared this technology with the humans and kept it to themselves. It was their way of protecting the lands and not be dependant on oil to run their businesses.

oOo

The time came when Kagome started to feel nervous and she had to leave Japan again. She knew that her other self was getting ready to travel through the well and start her journey. She had to leave in order not to interfere with what was going to happen.

It was hard for her not to see her mother when she knew that she was alive and well. She would have to wait until the day that the well closed and then she would be reunited with her mother. She had waited over 500 hundred years so what's another few more years.

Sesshomaru understood her dilemma as they moved back to Canada until the well sealed. They would not risk interfering with what was about to happen or they would change the course of their existence.

Kagome remember very well when the last time she had visited her mother before going back to the feudal era. She had made a mental note of the day to make sure that she knew when she could come back home.

She started planning for that day as she would gather her own family and have a reunion there so her mother could meet her grandchildren and great grandchildren.

During the time that they waited for the well to seal Sesshomaru could not keep away from Japan. He would keep a silent vigil over the shrine, as he would visit from time to time to see what was going on.

He would observe, as his mate would come home in tears over what his brother had done to her. He remembered that it was his actions that had driven her into his arms and his love so he could not be angry with him.

When he knew that he was about to make his appearance in this era he stayed away knowing that he would interfere with that doctor that had wanted to keep his mate in the hospital.

He knew that soon they would return home and his mate would be reunited with her mother. He understood that this was something that she needed and she understood that she would one day lose her human family but that she would still have his.

He smiled as he thought of this. His family would be around for a long time and they would grow old together or until the end of time. They still had many years to be together and hopefully many more pups to come. They were still considered young, by youkai standard, and they could still have more pups. He would love to hear the laughter of pups around the house again. It has been too long since they had one. Maybe he could convince his lovely mate to have some more once the reunion is over with. He would love to get her into heat again.

He returned back to Canada as they would wait for the day they would return home again.

oOo

The time was coming when they would return home. Kagome had been planning a family reunion there but there was something that she wanted more than that. Her heart ached as she came to a decision and went to speak to her mate. She hoped that he would agree to her request. It meant everything to her and she would love to surprise her mother.

She walked into her mate's office as she waited for him to get off the phone. She smiled as she saw him adapt easily to the 21th century. Who knew that the Taiyoukai of the West would be sitting at home with a pair of blue jeans on and a T-shirt just relaxing?

When he finally got off the phone he looked at his mate with interest. He knew she wanted something that was important to her because of the way she was fidgeting in her chair. He saw her finally calm down as she made her request.

"Sesshomaru, you know that the time is coming for us to go back home and that I have been planning a family reunion. I wanted to ask if you would be agreeable to a wedding instead of a reunion. I know that it would please my mother if we were to get married at the shrine." Said Kagome as she looked up at her mate. She saw the look in his eyes and thought that it was a bad idea. He sat there not saying a word and this worried her.

Kagome started to feel guilty that she even asked him that question as she said, "You know what just forget that I said that. I knew that it was a bad idea. I can tell that you don't want to do this."

Kagome got up from her seat as she started to leave his office. She had a heavy heart knowing that he didn't want to be married in her custom, 'Why would he want to do that since I have already been mated to him for over 500 years?'

Sesshomaru had been in shock that she would actually ask him this question. He had no idea that she would want to have a wedding. He snapped out of his thoughts when he saw his mate leaving his office. He quickly got up as he rushed to her side. He grabbed her by her arms and turned her around so he could look at her.

Sesshomaru immediately caught the scent of her tears. She was upset because he had ignored her and didn't answer her question. He pulled her into his embrace as he purred. Once she calmed he said, "Kagome, I would love to have a wedding. You mated me over 500 years ago in my custom so I don't see why we can't have a wedding in yours. I didn't know that you wanted one it just caught me by surprise."

Kagome looked up into his eyes as she asked, "You're not mad at me for asking you if I can have a wedding?"

Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed her with all the love he had for her. He slowly pulled away and said, "Kagome you never ask me for anything. The times that you do ask me, I'm shocked but I will try my best to give you what you want. If having a wedding will make you happy then I'm all for it."

Kagome sighed as she tried to explain to her mate, "Sesshomaru, I want the wedding because I know its something that my mother has always dreamed of doing for me. I'm her only daughter and it would please her to see me get married. I do have to admit that I have dreamed about this for a long time but never had the desire to do it until now. I guess I was just waiting until my mother could be there."

Sesshomaru understood her reasoning it was natural for her to want her mother there for her big day. Back when they had first mated the ceremony was a test of her strength to see if she was worthy to be called his mate. When she passed her test she was accepted as his mate and introduced to the minor lords of the lands as such. He knew that this human custom was important to the females of this era and he would do anything to make her happy.

He leaned down and kissed her while he pulled her closer to his body. After 500 years he was still very passionate and lustful for her. He couldn't resist her taste and he weakened the moment he smelled her arousal. He picked her up in his arms as he made his way into their room. He might be getting married to her but it didn't mean that she would deny being with him in every way.

oOo

Over the next few months Kagome planned her dream wedding. Nasume and one of her secretaries were helping her with the details of the ceremony. They had called the shrine and they had reserved it for the wedding in two months time.

When they were asked who would be married at the shrine, which was their custom to ask to make sure they did everything that they wanted. They informed her mother that the person being married there was from the Gengetsu family and that they would appreciate it if they didn't say anything about it.

They had explained that the couple wanted a quiet wedding and didn't want the media to show up at the shrine. Kagome's mother of course would comply with their wishes and they would just say that the shrine was closed for a private wedding.

Throughout the years the Gengetsu and the Tenteisei family were well known in Japan. They were the most powerful and influential families that lived during that time.

They kept themselves hidden never wanting to be photographed or seen in public. The reason for this was because if the public didn't know what they looked like they didn't have to change their appearance. They had only done that twice since they have been hiding in the human world.

Everything they did was by lawyers or if they had to handle something themselves they would wear a different concealment spell that would change their features.

So Kagome was happy that the shrine was reserved in two months time. With Nasume's help they got everyone the attire they would need for the wedding. They had set up the caterers for the reception. They got the wedding cake order. They informed everyone when to be at the shrine and the purpose.

Everyone was happy that Kagome was finally going to get the wedding of her dreams. They all accepted the invitation and she counted about 150 people being there at the shrine to watch her and Sesshomaru get married.

It was the day before they were to depart to head home. It had been more than 25 years since she had been home. She was getting nervous about seeing her mother again. It had, after all, taken her the better part of 500 years and a lot of restraint on her part to be able to see her family again.

She was sitting at her desk as she was going over the details of the wedding in her mind. She checked to make sure that she had everything under control. She had the feeling that she was forgetting something and that it was important.

As she was going down the list she couldn't detect anything that was amiss. Everything has been confirmed and the times had been coordinated with the caterers for their arrival at the shrine. The only thing that she still needed to do was go and get her mother a dress for the wedding and they would be at her mothers house a week before the wedding took place. They should be able to go shopping and get one for her.

Kagome was so engrossed in what she was doing that she never noticed that her mate had come into her office to see her.

Sesshomaru walked into Kagome's office. He was looking for her to see what she was doing. He knew that she had a lot of things on her mind and he wanted to see if she needed any help.

When he walked in he saw her deep in thought. She never noticed that he was in the same room with her as he walked up behind her and nuzzled her. He was pleased when she returned the jester and purred her delight at his attention. He started to lick her neck as he said in a muffled voice. "Is there anything I can do to help you with the wedding preparations?"

Kagome was beginning to moan when she heard her mate's question. It was hard for her to talk when he went for her neck. It was one of her weak spots and through the years he had learned how to work her into a frenzy when he attacked her neck.

She moaned again as she said, "No… I don't think I need any help. Everything has been set and ordered. I don't think that I have forgotten anything."

Sesshomaru growled as he turned her around so she could face him. He was down on one knee as he pulled a small little box out of his pocket.

Kagome eyed what he was doing with interest as she saw him pull a small box out of his pocket. He often did things like this for her and she was always happy to accept his gift. He handed her the box as he waited for her to open it.

When Kagome opened the box she was expecting an ordinary ring, what she saw took her breath away. There in the small box was the most gorgeous wedding ring she had ever seen in her life. There was a large champagne colored diamond that looked to be around 5 carats. Surrounding the center stone were little blue diamonds. The engagement ring alone was priceless. Having known that champagne colored diamonds was hard to find he had to have paid a fortune for this one.

The wedding band in itself was beautiful. It had smaller champagne color diamonds with alternating blue diamonds in between. They whole thing was place on a white gold band that made the ring stand out even more.

Tears of joy were running down her cheeks as Sesshomaru removed the engagement ring and placed it on her finger. He looked up into her watery eyes as he said, "I give you this ring with all the love I have for you. You have been my whole world since the day you accepted me to be your mate. I have never known that being in love with someone could bring me such happiness and joy. You have made my life worth living and if I didn't have you by my side I don't know where I would be right now. Kagome Higurashi would you do me the honor of being my wife for all eternity?"

Kagome was overwhelmed with her emotions as she nodded her head yes to his question. Her voice had left her and she was deeply touched by his proclamation. She loved him with all her heart and their love was something that would not die not even if the world was to end this very minute. It would continue even in the after life, as they would stay together for all eternity.

Sesshomaru eyes beamed with joy as he leaned in and kissed her. He kissed her with such passion that it took her breath away. When he pulled away from her he said, "I knew that the ring was my job to get and I did my best to find the perfect ring for you. I wanted it to be special for the special woman in my life."

There was nothing that could have stopped the passion from exploding within her. She tackled her mate as they both went down to the floor. Soon you could hear the sound of their passion as they showed each other their love.

oOo

After being away for over 25 years Kagome and Sesshomaru were finally back in Japan. They loved their home in Canada but Japan is where their heart was. The newspapers and media got wind that they were coming back to Japan. They were waiting for them to step out into the airport terminal so they could interview them and take pictures. Sesshomaru and Kagome slipped by the reporters who where waiting for them as they made their way back to their estate.

Once there the place came to life as the servants welcomed back the Lord and Lady of the West. They both set out to do their duties as they got things in order. They were to meet Kagome's mother the next day in the late afternoon and they didn't want their visit to be cut short because of something that they had forgotten to take care of.

When they finally got to bed they were so tired that the only thing that they could do was cuddle in bed as they both held each other in their arms.

oOo

Like normal the first one to get up would be Kagome. She was an early riser and never missed a day of training. Even though they didn't have to fight any more she stilled loved to train to keep her reflexes sharp. Sesshomaru would always join her and then after they were done they would go and enjoy a hot bath together.

Through the years their daily ritual of bathing together never stopped. They still enjoyed their foreplay before relaxing in the hot water. When they were done they both dressed casually as they both had on a pair of blue jeans. Sesshomaru had on a black button down long sleeve shirt and Kagome had on a black tank top. They looked just like any other teenager instead of the Lord and Lady of the West with great responsibilities.

They dressed to blend into the general population as they went to have a light lunch before going to see Kagome's mother. Sesshomaru drove through town in their red Mercedes Benz S 500. They stopped at a couple of places and brought some things before they went and had lunch. Once they were done they were making their way to her mothers house and Kagome was starting to get nervous.

After 500 years of waiting she was finally going to see her mother again. For her mother it had been only a month since she had last seen her. The last time she was home they had to leave in a hurry because of what was going on back in the feudal era.

They finally got to the shrine as they both got out of the car. They made their way up the long steps that lead to the shrine. It was a strange feeling to be back home after they had seen how much the land had changed over the centuries.

The shrine itself had a lot more trees than it did when she was growing up. Sesshomaru had the title to the lands that surrounded the shrine and Inuyasha forest. They had to give up some of the lands for development but they kept a good portion of it and had built their home not too far away from her mother.

They could see their estate from here and it looked huge. It had many trees on its property along with lush green grass that was very well taken care of. Kagome still had her gardens that she enjoyed every day along with her herb garden.

They both took a deep breath as they continued to walk to her house. Her mother had managed to fix up the shrine and it looked beautiful. There were flowers everywhere and the house had a new roof put on. She could tell that her mother was happy that she was able to fix up her home.

Her mother had taken great care in restoring a large amount of the shrines on the grounds and brought them back to their original state. The place looked more beautiful than she had remembered.

They both picked up their noses as they sniffed the air. They found her mother on the other side of the house as she was hanging her laundry out to dry. No matter how much money her mother had she would always look for ways to save money. It was in her nature to do so and she couldn't blame her.

They both stopped behind her and waited until she was done. They didn't want her hard work to go to waste if she was to drop her laundry on the ground and it got dirty again. When the last of her clothes were put up to dry Kagome cleared her throat to get her mothers attention.

She heard as her mother softly say, "I'm sorry but he shrine is closed today. You will have to come back tomorrow," as she was turning around to greet the people that were standing behind her.

When she saw who it was her eyes went wide with disbelief. There standing in front of her was her little girl as tears of joy were coming out of her eyes at seeing her again. It had been a month since she had left and she had her doubts that she would ever see her in her lifetime.

When Kagome saw her mother the tears were already running down her cheeks. She rushed into her mother's outstretched arms as they held each other for a long time. Neither of them wanted to let go as they embraced. It was a heartfelt reunion as they finally let go of each other.

Mama looked at her daughter as she said, "Kagome you're finally came home." She turned her attention to the one person that was standing there quietly as he looked on in interest. "Sesshomaru it's nice to see you again. Why don't you both come in the house and I will make us some tea."

They all agreed as they turned and went into the house toward the kitchen. Mama got busy making the tea as Kagome and Sesshomaru sat at the table.

Kagome and Sesshomaru waited until Mama was done fixing the tea she was making as she put some homemade chocolate chip cookies on the table for them to have. To Mama's delight she saw as Sesshomaru reached over and grabbed a cookie and ate one. This was a first since the last time he was here he didn't eat human food as he had told her.

Mama finally had a chance to sit down as she asked, "How long are you going to be staying this time?"

Kagome looked at her mate from the corner of her eye as she said, "We can stay for a while. We have no pressing business right now and we have decided to stay and visit with you."

Mama was happy to hear this at least she would have her daughter home for a short time. She looked at her daughter and knew that something was amiss. She was keeping something from her but she decided to let it go for now and when they were alone then she would ask her what was going on.

They enjoyed a nice conversation until Mama said, "Kagome dear you and Sesshomaru can go up and rest while I get dinner ready. It will be ready in about an hour. I will call you when it's done."

Kagome agreed as she and Sesshomaru went upstairs to her room. Once they were alone Sesshomaru turned to his mate and asked, "Why didn't you tell your mother the truth?"

"I figured that I could wait until everyone was here. That way I don't have to repeat the story to all of them. It will be easier to explain to my mother what has happened. Then I can let go of my concealment spell and they can see my true form. They see you as you are but I'm keeping my appearance a secret for the moment. It's going to be hard for all of them to accept that I'm a demon now." Said Kagome with concern in her voice. Sesshomaru could tell that she was nervous about telling her family what had happened in the last 500 years.

oOo

Mama announced that dinner was ready as they all came down to eat. To Mama's delight Sesshomaru ate her food and complimented her cooking. Mama was curious as she asked, "Sesshomaru the last time you were here you didn't eat anything I made you told me then that you didn't eat human food. What has happened to make you change your mind?"

At this Sesshomaru looked at his mate. He wanted her to explain to her mother why he ate their kind of food. He still enjoyed freshly killed meat and the blood. They would still have it at home away from prying eyes. Kagome's inner inu had grown accustomed to having the raw meat that she would join him when he would feast.

Kagome saw the look that her mate was giving her and she figured that this was the best time to tell everyone what was going on. "Mama I have something that I want to tell everyone. We have come back to stay. The well has closed and no longer works."

Mama was in shock as she said, "You came back to stay? But what about Shippo and Rin?"

Kagome smiled as she explained, "Shippo and Rin are fine. Mama the last time I was here the well closed shortly after that. I completed the Shikon No Tama and I got rid of the jewel. Once the jewel was gone my way back here to my era closed. We have been waiting 500 years to come back and see you."

Mama's eyes opened wide at her declaration. She didn't understand what was going on as she said, "But Kagome if the well closed when you were back in the feudal era how can you be here?"

Kagome took a deep breath as she closed her eyes and let her concealment spell drop. When Mama looked at her daughter she noticed all of her changes. She had pointed ears just like Sesshomaru. She had fangs and had claws on her hands. She saw the crescent moon that matched Sesshomaru's and the blue teardrop off to the side with the red flame underneath it. Her eyes were a bluer color and they had a hint of gold going around the outer edge. Realization took hold as she whispered; "You're a demon."

Kagome heard what her mother had said, "Yes I'm a demon Mama. It happened once I mated with Sesshomaru."

Mama had to sit back and take all this in. There was a lot she didn't understand and she wanted answers. She looked at her daughter and said, "All right Kagome I think you better start at the beginning and tell what really happened."

Kagome took a deep breath as she explained to everyone what had happened once she had left them a month earlier. By the time she was done explaining to her mother and family they were all sitting there with their mouth hanging open unable to believe what Kagome had been through.

"Mama do you remembered that story that you told me about the Lady of the Land and how she died protecting her mate?" said Kagome as she was watching her mother.

Her grandfather piped up and said, "Yes, I remember that story. The sword she carried had two Inu Youkai etched on the blade. Mama told me that your blade didn't have that marking."

Kagome stood as she pulled her sword from its sheath as she showed it to her family. There in the middle of the sword were two Inu Youkai etched on the blade.

Mama was shocked as she said, "But when I saw the sword it didn't have the other Inu on it. How is it that the blade carries two?"

"Because Mama I wasn't mated to Sesshomaru at the time. The Inu represent him and me in our true forms. But the war did happen and we all survived. There are still demons in this era its just that you can't detect us." Said Kagome.

Kagome let all this sink in before she continued, "To answer your question Mama on why Sesshomaru eats human food now its because we had an agreement. I would try some of the things he liked to eat and he would eat the food I would make. He started to like my cooking and would eat it every chance he got."

She put her sword back in place as she continued. "Mama you are going to have a private wedding here next week for the Gengetsu family correct."

Mama eyes grew big as she quickly asked, "How did you find out about that? No one is supposed to know about that wedding. They wanted to keep it a secret so the press wouldn't show up."

Kagome rubbed her forehead as she continued to explain to her mother. "Mom our surname is Gengetsu. That is the surname we adopted when it came into existence. Tenteisei is part of our family since our daughters married the Northern Lords sons. No one knows what we look like because we take great care to stay hidden. It would not do for everyone to notice that we don't age.

The wedding that is being held here next week is my wedding. I have been waiting 500 years to get married so you can be there."

At this statement her grandfather got up from his chair as he pointed a finger at his granddaughter and said, "You have been living in sin all these years! You have children and you are not even married!"

Sesshomaru growled at her grandfather. The old man actually thought that they were not mated officially. "We are mated. In demon term and in our society all it takes is approval of the other governing lords for them to approve my mate. There was test that Kagome had to pass in order to become my mate. In all official papers that were kept during that era Kagome was recognized as my mate, my wife, and I would never dishonor her."

Kagome saw the irritation of her mate, her grandfather was calling his honor into question and he didn't like it one bit. It has been many centuries since Sesshomaru has killed anyone and she was going to make sure it was not her grandfather.

"Jii-chan we were officially married 500 years ago. The rituals back then were different than what we do here in this present time. You can't accuse me of living in sin with the man/demon I married 500 years ago. Even if you don't recognized the way they did things back then we are still married." Said Kagome to her grandfather who quickly backed down from his statement.

Kagome turned to her mother as she said, "Mom I will be back in the morning. We need to go shopping for your dress for the wedding and we need to pick up a suit for Jii-chan and Souta. There are a few things that still need my attention. I will tell you in the morning how everything is going to come together on that day since everything has already been arranged."

Mama understood her daughter as she asked, "Kagome where are you going? I thought that you would stay here."

Kagome smiled as she said, "We're going home and we will be back in the morning," as they got up and headed towards the door.

Mama was all right with this as she followed them and asked, "Where do you live?"

Kagome and Sesshomaru had just stepped outside her house as she said, "Do you see that house over there?"

Mama looked at he house she was pointing to as she said, "Yes."

"That's my house Mama. I have been this close to you all these years." Said Kagome with pride when she saw her mothers eyes grow wide in shock. She didn't know that it was her daughter who lived in that nice big house. But then again her daughter had just told her that their surname was Gengetsu, which is one of the richest families in Japan.

She watched as her daughter and Sesshomaru left the shrine as they got into a red car that was down at he bottom of the steps. She waved goodbye to her as she turned to go back inside the house. She was happy to have her daughter back home where she belonged.

oOo

The next day everything was the same. Kagome woke up first, as she got ready to head toward the dojo. Sesshomaru would follow shortly behind her and joined her in her training. The dojo was situated behind the main house in the wooded area. It had a barrier around it that would protect it from being seen or from hearing anything going on in the woods. Their training would get intense at times and the use of their powers would send the city into an uproar.

So they kept it hidden and trained when they were home. Once they were done with their training they went in to take their bath. When they were finally done they had their breakfast as they were making the plans for the day.

Their conversation was interrupted by a phone call for Sesshomaru as he left the dinning room to go and take it. Kagome was wondering what the call was all about. Sesshomaru had promised her that he would take off from work for a while so they could do the final finishing touches for the wedding.

She saw her mate come back and he did not look happy at all. She had a feeling that she was not going to like what he was going to tell her.

When Sesshomaru walked back into the dinning room he saw the bright smile on his lovely mate fade away. She knew something was going to upset her as he sat back down and said, "Kagome I have to go into the office to take care of some business." He saw her lower her head and saw the look of disappointment on her features.

He sighed as he said, "Kagome, I wouldn't go in unless it wasn't important. Apparently we have someone that is attacking one of our companies and thinks they could take over what we have established. As soon as I'm done I will meet you and your mother and we can continue with our plans."

Kagome sighed she knew it was going to happen. She never really asked for anything in her life. The one time she did his work got in the way of her plans. She put on a fake smile as she looked at her mate and said, "That's all right Sesshomaru you go on and take care of whatever is going on at the company. I will see you later."

The hurt in his mates voice was enough for him to feel the pain in his heart. She had asked this one thing of him and he couldn't give it to her. He stood as he left their home and went to the office. Whoever was trying to take over his company was going to pay dearly for upsetting his mate's plans.

Kagome saw as her mate left to go and take care of business. It was the story of her life. Her mate was very attentive to the things that belonged to them but would always leave her in the dust. She knew that he loved her but sometimes she wished he could just let go of work and be with her.

She sighed as she tried to finish her breakfast before she meet with her mother. Just then one of the servant came into the dinning room and announced that Lady Nasume was here.

Kagome looked up to see Nasume walking in and sitting down near her friend as tea was brought to her. Kagome's eyebrow arched up as she said, "Nasume? What are you doing here? Is something wrong at home?"

Nasume smiled as she said, "I received a phone call from your mate saying that he had to go to the office because there was trouble. He knew you would be upset so he asked me if I could go with you for the final preparations for the wedding. He knew that I had helped you put it together."

Kagome sighed again as she thought, 'Leave it up to Sesshomaru to think of something at the last minute. He has no idea how upset I am at him at this moment.' She looked up at Nasume and smiled as she said, "Well I guess you're stuck with me for the rest of the day. We have to get my mother then we can go shopping for the rest of the stuff we need. I'll have the Limo driver pull up so we can go."

Nasume saw the disappointed look in her friend's eyes. She was hurt that Sesshomaru had left her to go into the office. But from what he had told her it couldn't be helped. She knew that Kagome understood what was going on but it didn't prevent her from being hurt. She finished her tea as she made her way toward her friend. They got in the limo and headed toward her mothers house.

oOo

Mama had been in the kitchen washing dishes from the morning meal. She knew that Kagome would be there to get her so they could go shopping. She still could not believe that her daughter had survived over 500 years so she could see her again. She was more surprised that she was part of the famous Gengetsu family.

To think that her daughter was the famous doctor that she had heard so much about in the last few years. She had read of all the things that they had done to help the poor and destitute children in Japan. There were many hospitals that were owned by the Gengetsu family and all of them never turned anyone away for being unable to pay.

She was brought out of her musing when she heard the front door open and a yell, "Mama? Are you here?"

She smiled as she said, "Yes honey! I'm in the kitchen."

She just finished the last of the dishes as she was turning around, drying her hands. She saw her daughter and another person with her as she smiled.

Kagome was trying to get herself together so her mother wouldn't notice that something was wrong. She smiled as she said, "Mama, I want to introduce you to Nasume. She has been my best friend and sister since Sesshomaru brought me to his castle. She is also married to Inuyasha."

Mama smile grew bigger as she said, "You're married to Inuyasha? I bet I know what is in your cabinets at home, plenty of Ramein for him to eat. If I remember right he could eat a ton of the stuff."

Nasume giggled as she replied, "Yes, you're right on that. He's still eats a ton of the stuff even though he has controlling interest in the company that makes it. I keep telling him that he is eating all of his profits and he just 'Feh' at me."

Laughter broke out in the kitchen at her remark. They all knew Inuyasha all to well to know what he liked to eat.

Mama noticed the sad look in her daughter's eyes as she asked "Kagome is anything wrong?"

Kagome smiled at her and said, "No nothings wrong, why?"

An eyebrow went up as her mother crossed her arms over her chest as she stated, "Kagome I'm your mother. I can always tell when something is wrong. You can try to hide it from me but it would do you no good. I will always find out in the end. Now tell me what is brothering you."

Kagome hung her head low. Her mother always knew when she was upset. She had missed this the most since they had been separated. She told her mother what had happened but she also said that she understood why her mate had to leave. She wanted to drop the subject as she said, "Are you ready to go? We have a lot of places that we have to go to today."

Mama nodded as she went and got her purse. She followed them out the door and toward the limo that was waiting for them. Once they were all in the limo the driver took them to the mall and parked in the rear so no one would see them getting out of the car. It wouldn't do for people to see her get out of a limo at the mall.

If Sesshomaru was here he would have drove here himself. Kagome didn't like to drive in the city. It always made her nervous and violently ill when she drove. So she always had a limo driver that would protect her and get her to where she needed to be on time.

The limo driver was a youkai that was part of the guards that protected her. Her mate would never let her go anywhere without him and when she had to he always insisted that her guards look after her. He had trained them himself so he knew that they were able to shield her until he arrived.

Once they walked into the mall they went into several stores looking for the things they needed. They had their purchases delivered to the shrine that way they didn't have to carry it all.

Mama was concerned for her daughter. She was depressed about what happened and it bothered her immensely. She needed more information and while Kagome was looking at clothes she stopped Nasume and asked, "Nasume does this sort of thing happen often with Kagome? I mean does she feel that she is left behind constantly so Sesshomaru could tend to the affairs of his status."

Nasume sighed as she said, "Yes, too many times if you ask me. Sesshomaru tries hard to give her everything she wants. He loves her dearly and would do anything for her but he still misses the point that she misses his companionship.

Her mate is not the only one guilty of these things. Kagome is also guilty of it when she works in her research lab. She will work well into the night and won't come home until late, only to leave early in the morning again.

They have both taken on enormous responsibilities for the safety and welfare of all the youkai that are still left in this era. It has been hard on the both of them. Its hard for them to just sit and relax, and enjoy each others company. I can't remember the last time they had gone off together and had some fun."

Mama thought about this as she asked, "Where are they going on their honeymoon?"

Nasume looked at her as realization took hold, "Oh no! Kagome didn't plan on a honeymoon. We completely forgot about that part. I better tell her about it so we can arrange something while we're here."

Mama reached out with her hand as she grabbed Nasume's arm. "No Nasume let me handle that little piece of this wedding. My daughter has thought about everything she would need to make this a special day for her. I want to make the arrangements for he honeymoon and I won't take no for an answer."

Nasume saw the look in Mama's eyes. It was a look that told her that she was about to set things straight between her daughter and her mate. She smiled as she thought, 'It's about time that someone got a hold of those two and set them on the right path. For far too long those two stubborn individuals won't listen to anyone when they gave them advice on what they should do.'

Once all the shopping was done they went back to the shrine. When they got there Nasume said, "Kagome I have to go and meet Inuyasha. I will see you in the morning all right?"

"All right Nasume I'll have the driver take you to wherever you want to go. I can get home from here on my own." Said Kagome. She instructed the driver to take Nasume anywhere she wanted to go.

Nasume turned to Kagome's mother and gave her a hug as she said in her ear. "Thank you, Kagome needs to sit down and talk to someone about different things. For far too long she had dealt with everything her own way and is stubborn to listen to any advice."

Mama smiled as she pulled away from Nasume and said, "Don't worry I think I can fix things."

Nasume left once she said her goodbyes to Kagome. When she was gone Mama had her daughter to herself and it was about time that they had a mother daughter talk. This talk they would have had a long time ago if she knew that her daughter would not be back until 500 years later.

When they finally had their tea in front of them Mama started her conversation with her daughter. "Kagome how has your life been with Sesshomaru?"

Kagome thought that this was an odd question as she answered, "It's been fine why do you ask?"

Mama took a deep breath as she continued, "Kagome I know you all too well. You're a headstrong individual that doesn't back down when you set your mind on things. You will never openly hide anything from Sesshomaru but you will never tell him what you are doing.

Sesshomaru presents himself as a person that has had enormous responsibilities all his young life. He is used to doing things his way and no one can sway him. In the feudal era the males were the dominant force and their word was law. The females role was to be submissive and support her mate no matter what."

Kagome eyes grew big when she heard what her mother was saying, "How do you know all of this?"

Mama looked at her daughter over the edge of her teacup as she took a drink of her tea. When she placed it back down she continued. "Kagome, when you started traveling back to that era I did a lot of research to try and help you cope with the way things were done there. I knew it would be hard on you because with your temper and intelligence you wouldn't know when to back down. How many times did you get punished for openly defying your mate? How many times did you two argue because of the ideals you held?"

Kagome hung her head low at what her mother was saying to her. Everything was true. All the times she fought with Sesshomaru was because she was stubborn and didn't want to give in to him.

Mama looked at her daughter as she continued, "Kagome you have to give Sesshomaru the respect he deserves. Yes you have been mated for over 500 years but I bet they have not been happy ones. The thing that happen this morning you should have already been prepared for something to interfere with your plans. Nothing ever goes the way we plan them and I'm sure that Sesshomaru is not at fault here. But yet you were acting like a spoiled child that didn't get what they wanted. I raised you better than that Kagome and I expect you to behave accordingly."

The conversation continued for the rest of the afternoon. Mama set her daughter straight on her responsibilities as a mate to Sesshomaru. She had to learn how to give as well as receive in a relationship and she still had a lot to learn.

By the time they were done talking Mama had a very subdued daughter who was thinking about everything she had done. She thought that she had gotten through to her stubborn daughter and wished her the best of luck with her mate.

Kagome said her goodbyes to her mother as she went home. She had a lot of thinking to do before her mate would come home tonight.

oOo

Sesshomaru had an exhausting day. The company that was trying to take over his company found out rather quickly that he was not one to be messed with. He had effectively thrown that company into bankruptcy when he started to call in all of the loans that it held with his banks.

As he was driving home he was worried about what his mate was going to say to him. He had promised that he would help with the final preparations for the wedding but that promise had to be broken this morning when all this mess happened. He knew she was going to be mad at him as he tried to think of something to say to soothe her.

He finally arrived home as he made his way into their bedroom. He expected his mate to be in bed asleep. When he walked in to their room his mate was still awake as he looked at her.

She seemed a bit different as she greeted him, "Hello Sesshomaru did you take care of that company that was trying to take control of ours?"

He was surprised by her cheerful tone of voice as he replied, "Yes, they are bankrupt right now and they will do us no more harm."

He saw her get up from her chair where she was reading a book and walk toward him. She was being submissive and he was confused. His mate was never submissive unless he forced her into it. It was a part of her that he had to fight with himself to keep from lashing out against her.

Kagome stood as she walked over to Sesshomaru. She has had the better part of the evening to think about what her mother had said. If she would have had this talk with her mother a long time ago it would have made her life a little bit more happier. She knew it would have especially please her mate.

Kagome stopped in front of her mate as she said, "I want to apologies for the way I acted this morning. It was not your fault that these things happen. I know that things don't always go the way we plan them and I have to make allowances for them. It's part of life and I had no right to make you feel bad because of it."

Sesshomaru was now in total shock. His mate never apologized for anything she did. He stepped forward as he touched her forehead, 'She doesn't have a fever.' He mused as he looked into her eyes. They were full of remorse and guilt as she continued, "I've had a long talk with my mother today and she set me straight on a lot of things. I know that I have not acted like a mate should and for that I'm truly sorry. I promise that I will try to do better and support you in everything that you have to do."

Sesshomaru didn't know what her mother had said to her but whatever it was he was happy with it. He brought her into his embrace as he held her close to his chest. He whispered into her ear, "You're forgiven mate." He started to purr his contentment.

Kagome was happy as she playfully nipped at his chin and got an answering growl from him. Soon Kagome was showing her mate such pleasures as she apologized for her behavior.

The next day Kagome and Sesshomaru went back to her mother's house. The stuff they had brought the day before had finally been delivered as Kagome went to unpack everything.

Sesshomaru saw his chance to talk to her mother. He approached her as he said, "I have no idea what you said to Kagome yesterday but she has totally changed. I'm not saying that I'm not going to miss the argumentative mate that I have but it will ease the tension that we have been having over the years. I love her dearly and I would do anything to make her happy."

Mama smiled at Sesshomaru as she said, "It's a mother's place to set her daughter straight if she is not acting accordingly. But if you will give me some of your time I can give you some pointers on how to handle my daughter. I know that she has an evil wit and bad temper but she does mean well."

Sesshomaru agreed to meet with her so they could discuss her daughter. He would welcome any advice that she would give him.

oOo

The day finally arrived for the wedding. Kagome was on edge the whole day as the time for the ceremony was rapidly approaching. The caterers arrived at 9AM to start setting up the line for the food. The decorators arrived shortly after them to get the place ready for the wedding. The florist came and dropped off the flowers for the event along with the bouquet for Kagome.

Kagome's bouquet was very beautiful. It had white, red, yellow, and blue roses in it with white babies breathe. There was something missing from her flowers as she eyed them. She got an idea as she closed her eyes and said an incantation. When she opened her eyes she was back at the castle as she rushed into the gardens. She went straight for the rose bush that Sesshomaru had given her all those years ago. It was huge now with many blooms that were tightly closed awaiting the moons rays to open.

She picked the largest bloom and held it in her hands. She closed her eyes as she thought, 'Please, would you bloom for me on my special day?'

When she opened her eyes the rose began to bloom. It was just beautiful and the aroma from the flower put her at ease. She closed her eyes again as she said her incantations and went back to the shrine.

Once she got back she put the rose in the middle of the bouquet and then looked at it. It was perfect as it gave the bouquet the black that it needed.

Her theme for the wedding was the Western Lands colors. She had red, blues, gold, white, and black everywhere as the final preparations were being done. She went up to her room to get ready for the ceremony.

oOo

Kagome had put a spell of normalcy around the shrine so everyone could be in his or her normal forms. She wanted her mother to meet everyone in her family the way they truly were.

The guest started to arrive and Kagome was panicking on who would greet them. She didn't have to worry when she looked outside and saw her mate with her mother.

She smiled as she saw her mate. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a white silk shirt and white tie. He looked very handsome and stood tall next to her mother as she turned and continued to get dressed.

oOo

Mama had her chance to talk to Sesshomaru. She had explained that although he was Lord to the Lands he still had responsibilities to her daughter. She understood that his responsibilities came first but when it concerned her daughter he had to spend time with her.

She explained that the biggest problem with her daughter was that she was lonely. It was not that people didn't surround her all the time but that she didn't have any contact with him. She explained that she yearned to be with him and be a part of his life. He had to make some concessions and make time to be with her.

Sesshomaru took all of this in and it made sense. He had not been able to spend a lot of time with his mate and maybe that's why she always felt that she had to prove herself. He promised to be more attentive and he thanked her for her advice.

They went outside to wait for the guest to arrive as the final flowers were put into place.

Soon the guest started to arrive as soft music was being played. There were drinks being offered before the ceremony for those who arrived early. Sesshomaru introduced her to many of their acquaintances and when their pups started to arrive she was introduced to each one.

The first to arrive was Rin. Her squeals of joy could be heard and she rushed into her father's arms and held him tight. When he finally pride her off him he said, "Rin I want you to meet your grandmother."

Rin turned to Mama and said, "Baasan! I have been waiting a long time to meet you in person. Okaa-san always talks about you."

Mama smiled at the energetic girl as she gave her a big hug. They talked for a few minutes as she asked Rin, "Rin who is this with you?"

Rin was embarrassed as she introduced her mate to her Baasan. Itsuru bowed gracefully as he greeted her. Then he turned and said, "Mama Higurashi I would like you to meet my father, Lord Tususki of the Northern Lands."

Tususki bowed to her as Mama blushed at the handsome man standing in front of her. He was the head of Tenteisei family and she felt very honored to meet him. They talked for a while until Seishiro showed up with his mate Michiru.

Mama noticed that Seishiro was a lot like his father he was very proper and held his mask in place all the time. But she noticed that his eyes were warm and saw her daughters influence in the boy. She had done a wonderful job so far in raising all of her children.

Tomiko came forward along with her mate Ryusaki. Mama looked at Sesshomaru and he shrugged, "I could not help whom my daughters fell in love with. It just happened to be the sons of Tususki that's why our families are so close."

Mama understood as she watched a tall Inu Youkai come forward. He had lovely green eyes and flaming red hair on his bangs and tail. 'Could this be the Shippo that Kagome was always talking about?' Thought Mama as she waited to be introduced to them.

Shippo arrived with his mate Tsukiko as they greeted their father. He turned to the woman standing next to him as he sniffed. His eyes opened wide as he said, "Baasan?" He did recognize her scent from all the times his mother would travel to through the well and bring him treats.

Mama smiled as she nodded yes to his question as she was caught in a powerful hug from the young man. Shippo released his grandmother when he heard his father's growls. He apologized for his behavior as he heard her say, "You were Kagome's first child. She would always come home and tell me everything that you would do to Inuyasha. But she would also tell me of all of your achievements. You have grown up to be an handsome young youkai."

Mama was also introduced to all of her great grandchildren. Her grandchildren surrounded her as they all told her stories of their parents. The one's with the most information were Rin and Shippo. They had a lot to tell her about what happened back then.

On occasion Sesshomaru would let out a low growl from his chest as he warned his pups not to say anything about the subject they were about to get into. They would quickly change the conversation to something else.

The last person to arrive was Inuyasha with Nasume. Mama looked at him as she said, "Inuyasha you have changed. What happened to your ears?"

Inuyasha chuckled as he said, "Didn't fluffy tell you that this was my fathers ultimate gift to me. He purged my human blood from my body so I can have a true-life bond with Nasume. With me being a hanyou I couldn't bond with my soul mate."

Mama understood but she would miss his doggy-ears. They were always so nice to rub. Mama had a thought as she excused herself from everyone. The ceremony was about to being and she needed to take care of some things.

Mama walked around looking for Tususki and when she found him she quickly approached and asked him a question. He happily agreed as he followed her into the house.

Everyone was getting seated, as the ceremony was about to begin. When the music started everyone quieted down as they looked behind them.

Mama came first as she led the way up to the front of the alter where Jii-chan waited to marry his granddaughter. When she got to her place she turned to see the flower girl come down the aisle along with the ring barer.

Then the music changed and the bride slowly made her way out of the house. She was on the arm of Tususki as he slowly walked her to her future.

oOo

Kagome had finally finished dressing. It had taken her the better part of the day to get ready. She wore a golden tiara on her head with a blue half crescent moon on it. She had a bun on the top of her head that held it in place as the rest of her hair was gently placed in lose curls.

Her dress was strapless. It hugged her upper body to perfection showing every curve of her breast and hips. When it came down to her waist it slightly flared out just a bit to allow her room to move. The front of the dress was decorated with white roses that were embroidered on the top part of her dress. She wore a sash of blue and gold around her waist. She had a simple necklace of gold around her neck that was the first gift that Sesshomaru had ever given her.

In the center of the necklace was a small jewel that mimicked the Shikon No Tama. It had no power but it looked like the original jewel. She had on gold-studded earrings that matched the necklace she was wearing.

When she was satisfied with the way she looked she made her way out of her room as she walked down the stairs. The train on her dress was not long but it was long enough to slightly trail behind her.

She heard gasps as she looked up to see her mother smiling at her with Tususki standing next to her. She was curious about why he was in here as she asked, "Mama why is Tususki in here? Shouldn't he be outside with everyone else?"

Mama smiled as she said, "Jii-chan is doing the officiating and Souta is busy doing something else. I have asked Tususki-sama to walk you down the aisle and he graciously accepted."

Kagome eyes grew watery as she looked at Tususki. She was grateful that he would do this for her.

When Tususki looked up what he saw took his breath away. Kagome, the young woman that he had come to care for as a daughter, looked absolutely gorgeous. Words could not describe what he felt when he saw her. Even after 500 years she was still the breath taking beauty that he remembered back then.

He was honored when her mother had asked if he would walk her down the aisle and give her to Sesshomaru, as her father would have done. He had jumped at the chance to do this for her.

He saw her stop in front of him as he said, "It will be an honor to give away the bride."

At that moment they heard the music start as they all got ready. Her mother started it off and then followed by the flower girl and ring barer.

Tususki offered his arm to Kagome as she graciously took it. They waited for the music to change and then proceeded to make their way to the alter.

oOo

Sesshomaru could not keep his eyes off his mate. Even after all of these years of being mated to her she still looked gorgeous. He noticed that Tususki was walking her to the front as he patiently waited for her to reach him, not once taking his eyes off her.

Once there Kagome's grandfather started the ceremony, "We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Who here gives this woman to this man?"

"I give my daughter in this marriage." Answered Mama to his question.

"And I give her as my daughter to this man." Said Tususki. He then placed Kagome's hand in Sesshomaru's as he stepped back and sat down to watch the ceremony.

"I ask now that if there is anyone who objects to the union of these two to speak now or forever hold your peace." Said Jii-chan as he waited about a minute before he continued with the ceremony when no one objected.

"May I have the rings please." Said Jii-chan as the ring barer stepped forward and produced the ring on a nice heart shaped pillow.

Jii-chan said a prayer over the rings as he handed Sesshomaru the ring for his mate. Then he said, "Repeat after me. I Sesshomaru Gengetsu,"

Sesshomaru said, "I Sesshomaru Gengetsu."

"Take thee Kagome Higurashi to be my lawfully wedded wife, to love and to hold from this day forward. In sickness and in health till death due us part." Said Jii-chan as Sesshomaru repeated his words.

He then placed the ring on her finger as he kissed the back of her hand. He received a beautiful blush from his bride when he did that.

"Kagome repeat after me." Said Jii-chan as he finished handing her mates ring.

"I Kagome Higurashi." Said Jii-chan.

"I Kagome Higurashi." Repeated Kagome.

"Take thee Sesshomaru Gengetsu as my lawfully wedded husband, to love and to hold from this day forward. In sickness and in health till death due us part." Said Jii-chan as she repeated every word he said.

He turned to Sesshomaru and nodded giving him permission to say his peace.

Sesshomaru looked into his mates eyes as he said, "Kagome, you have made me the happiest man in the world. You have shown me so much that words could not describe what it is I feel for you. You have taken a cold heart and showed it what it is like to love someone so much that I cannot live without you. My life is now complete with you by my side and I promise you my undying love for the rest of eternity."

Tears were running down Kagome's cheek as she heard her mate speak, as she got her turn to tell him. "Sesshomaru never in my life have I ever thought that I would find someone that would love me for who I am. You have taken hold of my heart and have been there every since I accepted you as my husband. My life without you would be empty and lonely. You have shown me so much since we have been together and I want to spend the rest of eternity with you."

They turned to her grandfather as he said, "By the powers vested in me as the priest for the Higurashi shrine I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Sesshomaru smiled as he leaned down and captured his mate's lips. He kissed her passionately and only broke it off when the cheers went out through the shrine that officially recognized them as husband and wife.

They walked down the aisle as they went into the house and got changed into something more comfortable to enjoy the reception. Once everyone had their fill of food and drink they watched with eager eyes as the couple cut the wedding cake and took the first bite.

Kagome being mischievous with her mate smashed the cake into his face as she started to laugh. Sesshomaru not wanting to be outdone by his mate did the same as they all had a piece of cake while the couple went inside to get cleaned up.

For Sesshomaru that was the best part of the ceremony. He was gently licking the cake off his mate while ravishing her neck.

Mama saw her chance as she went after them. When they came down stairs Kagome saw her mother waiting for them as she handed them an envelope.

Kagome was curious as she asked, "Mama what's this?"

Mama smiled as she said, "They're airplane tickets. Your plane leaves in about two hours and you have to hurry if you're going to make it on time."

"Plane tickets? Mom I don't understand? Why would you give us plane tickets?" asked an exasperated Kagome.

Mama raised an eyebrow as she said, "Kagome every new married couple goes on a honeymoon. These tickets will take you both to Hawaii. When you get there someone will be waiting for you to escort you to the honeymoon suite. I want you both to enjoy yourselves and don't worry about a thing. Inuyasha said that he would look after things while you are away. I want you both to really get to know each other and you're not coming back for at least a month."

Both Kagome and Sesshomaru were taken completely by surprise. Kagome had completely forgotten about the honeymoon. "But I have to pack my clothes and make arrangement for things before I can go anywhere and…"

Kagome never finished as her mother cut her off. "Kagome, your bags are already packed and already on there way to Hawaii. Everyone that is important already knows that you will be gone for he month. You are not the only one that can organize anything at the last minute. I have plenty of experience in doing this type of thing."

The look in her mother's eyes told Kagome that she didn't have a choice in the matter. They were to go off to relax for a month and get to know each other. 'Maybe mom is right. This could be the thing we need to get even closer together.' She turned as she looked at her mate to see what he thought about all of this.

Sesshomaru eyes were gleaming with joy. He had to hand it to her mother. She was a very devious individual and she knew exactly what he and his mate needed. She was making them take some time off. He turned to his mate as he said, "Well I guess we don't have a choice so I guess we are going to Hawaii."

The happy couple thanked her mother for the wonderful gift as they left the house and said their goodbyes to everyone. They got into the awaiting limo as they left to go to the airport.

They traveled for a long time when they finally made it to their destination. There was someone there at the airport that was holding up a sign that read, "Kagome and Sesshomaru's Limo here."

They introduced themselves to the driver as he took them to the awaiting limo and drove off. Kagome rested her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder as the driver took them to wherever her mother had planed their honeymoon. They drove for about an hour when they finally arrived at a beautiful house.

The house was located in a secluded spot of the island. It was nestled against a forest and not even 100 feet away was the white sandy beaches.

Kagome couldn't believe what her mother had done for her and her mate. This place was absolutely breath taking. It was everything that she loved as they slowly walked into the house. The servants that took care of the house greeted them as they showed them around the house.

There was a pool in the backyard and a path that led into the forest behind them. The house was elegant and it had everything they could think of except a phone. It was her mother's way of saying that they were to stay away from their normal lives and enjoy their time together.

They were shown into the master suite as the servants left them alone to get acquainted. They told them that if they needed anything at all to let them know.

Kagome walked around the room as she looked at everything. 'I must be in a dream or something. This was the honeymoon that I always thought about when I was a child. I never thought that I would ever get my dream.'

She felt as a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist as she slowly leaned back in her mates warmth. He was licking her neck and she was like putty in his arms.

Sesshomaru was having his own ideas on what he wanted to do. He quickly turned his mate around as he captured her lips in a heated kiss. He slowly moved her over to the bed and soon he had her clothes ripped off of her, as they made passionate love for the rest of the day and night. No one saw them for the next three days as they enjoyed their time together.

The month was almost over and soon Sesshomaru and Kagome would have to return home. They had spent a wonderful month together in this place as they explored the area they were in. At night they would let their inner inu out and they roamed the forest behind the house.

Kagome had put up a protective barrier that shielded their true forms while they enjoyed their time together as well.

They were currently sitting on the beach as they were looking at the sun going down over the horizon. Their lives have come full turn as they pondered what the future would bring.

"Sesshomaru, from this moment on I don't know what the future holds. We will have to deal with everything as it comes." Said Kagome as she was resting against his chest.

Sesshomaru nuzzled his mate as he said, "Well we can handle anything that the future holds as long as we are together. We will face whatever comes and maybe have a few more pups."

Kagome turned around as she looked at her mate with interest. She had been thinking of having another pup because it had been too long since she held a child in her arms. "Oh really? When were you going to tell me of your decision to have another child?" Said Kagome as she as nibbling at her mate's ear.

Sesshomaru groaned as he said, "The moment you came into heat," as he attacked her neck. They didn't know what the future held for them but they did make a promise to each other to always make time to be together. They had become closer since they had been here and they wanted that feeling to last. They had her mother to thank for their happiness.

Soon you could hear the moans coming from the beach as the two were locked in a lovers embrace. They were looking forward to the future that they both still had to live.

oOo

This is the end to my story. I wanted to thank everyone that has reviewed this story and made it this far with me. I took a dare and I never dreamed that it would go this far.

The name Gengetsu means Crescent Moon and Tenteisei means Northern Star. These were the family name that I picked for Sesshomaru and Tususki.

This story has achieved over 200,000 hits and almost 2000 reviews. It has come in third place in two categories in the Single Spark awards. Best Romance/Fluff/Waff and Best Sesshomaru portrayal. Thank you all so much because without all of you none of this would have been possible.

There will be another Sesshomaru and Kagome fic that I am currently working on but it will not be ready to post for a while. I did write another FanFic but it is a Kagome/Inuyasha. That will be the next story that I will post.

If you are interested follow me in that story. You will not be disappointed. The story is a more Inuyasha/Kagome and Sesshomaru/Jinx. Jinx is a character that I have created and I have pair Sesshomaru with her before. It's action packed and lemony as always but with a twist. You will have to read to find out.

It's called "It's all your fault" and here is a preview.

"I have told you both that if I had to breakup another fight between you two, you'll both suffer my wraith." Said Inutaisho as he looked at his sons. He had no choice he had to teach them both how to work together for the good of the land as he closed his eyes and began his spell. When he was done he opened his eyes to see what he had done to his son's.

A golden light surrounded both his sons as they started to change. When the transformation was complete they were both laying on the ground. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both opened their eyes as they noticed what their father had done. They have been turned into dogs.

Until the next story!

Ja ne!


End file.
